


Forces of Gravity

by Calipsan, chaosLydia



Series: Forces of Gravity Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Alliances - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Meet-Cute, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Reflection, Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 177,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calipsan/pseuds/Calipsan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosLydia/pseuds/chaosLydia
Summary: Cass Kiyanu-Nuruodo has released a controversial book in the time of the New Republic. It outlines the lives of his parents, their meeting, their secret relationship, and his father's death at Lothal. It caused quite a stir, because his father was Grand Admiral Thrawn.





	1. The Captain and the Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to note I take some liberties with how I see Csilla that are different from the EU and canon. I try to stay relatively close as I can to the new Thrawn book as well. Enjoy, loves!
> 
> -Song for the chapter: "Tell Me Lies" by Natalie Cole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know ahead of time, Kya's dialogue is purposely written with rough grammar. Basic is like a second language for her so she's not perfect at it.

_My relationship with my father has always been a complicated, non existent one. Yes, yes, another story about some writer with daddy issues. Who hasn’t heard this one before?_

_This story will be quite different, I promise._

_Because my father was Thrawn._

_Yes, **that** Thrawn. His name usually had “Grand Admiral” in front of it and fear behind it._

_I never met my father, gone before I was born. But I feel like I have a fairly good idea who I believe he was. I have spent years gathering the stories together, piece by piece, putting together the essence of what I believe makes a whole man. They mostly come from my family, especially my mother who tried her best to make sure this missing man was part of our lives._

_That part gives me the most anger. My mother, who was a mere human in her late twenties when meeting him, giving up everything in her life to raise the children of one of the greatest tactical geniuses the galaxy has ever seen. She gave up her life to be with her children. My father gave up his life for some Empire that’s not even here anymore._

_For that, he’s an idiot to me. He gambled with the wrong team and left my mother to pick up the pieces in his wake._

_The stories of his military career were the easiest to find. They told two tales depending on when they were written. If they were created during the Imperial years, my father was a hero, praised, brilliant, and strong. After the Empire’s fall, he was a monster, cruel, a war criminal, and anything connected to him was sullied. His name spoken in fear and whispers as if a person would summon him from death to curse their family. These tales were the bare steel beams of the house my father built._

_My family created the walls of his stories. They furnished his personality. They decorated the rooms in my mind of who exactly Mitth'raw'nuruodo was as a person._

_My older sister held the majority of my jealousy in life for many reasons. She remembered our father, his voice, his lessons, his supposedly rare warmth when he embraced her. Out of the two of us, she looked the most like his people. She was graced with solid blue skin like his. Her hair was darker but passable by Chiss standards. Only her dark eyes gave her mixed race away. Still red, but they were deeper in hue than the Chiss. Me, on the other hand, was born with my mother’s tanned human skin. The blue frames my face on my brow, ears, and neck. My body is blotched like an artist’s sponge attacked me with cerulean paint. Mom says my face is uncanny in looks to Father. I have his eye shape, chin, cheeks, and brow bones. Still, my skin color would never allow me to attend schools on Csilla, the planet of the Chiss. I was too different._

_Mom told me how when father joined the Imperial Academy, he was persecuted for his looks, being too alien in a human world. Maybe he and I would understand each other more than I like to admit._

_My Uncle Thrass, his brother, told me stories of their childhood. The cold world of Csilla barred out of their luxurious house. There wasn’t much warmth within these walls. Well, in my experience at least. A good son by Chiss standards is educated, rule following, and cultured. I never got the chance to try and meet those standards. For a world where the family name is the most important, I find the planet the coldest within my family’s house. Give me those icy Csilla winds over a dinner with my grandparents any day._

_My grandparents were far more willing to tell my sister stories for her to pass along to me. They chose to talk to my mother and me only out of respect and duty for their son. I tend to believe their tales are wampa spit. They speak from memory saying only the positives of my father’s childhood._

_Positives don’t complete a man._

_My Uncle Cad hated my father, which pleased me to no end drinking in every curse word Uncle Cad could think of for Father. If people thought my dad was a wordsmith, clearly they never heard a ten word long swear in Basic, Duros, and Huttese that Uncle could drop out of nowhere. He never once thought Thrawn, Grand Admiral or not, was worthy of his sister. That said, I’ve learned that Cad Bane was a hard man to please in general. Years of bounty hunting does that to a person. It made his rare hair tussles or back slaps congratulating me for my accomplishments more rewarding._

_Todo, my constant childhood companion, could only think logically about my father. Though being a droid, he got to witness my mother and father’s courtship from the beginning. He was programmed with personality, too much at times, as he recalled their secret meetings in sometimes far too much detail. I had to forcibly shut him off once as he started to recited their intimate moments._

_We had very few recordings of my father. Thrawn left a message for my sister telling her his dreams and wishes for her. By the time Father found out my mother carried me in her womb, it was too late never leaving one for me. He was gone soon after._

_Daddy issues, am I right?_

_The most important recording we possessed was where he spoke in his own native language to grant Mom access to Csilla if she needed a place to run. I’ve watched that one the most listening to his voice, memorizing each breath, the cadence of how he spoke, and the firm, steady command each word held. I never felt warmth from the words._

_Any love that my father must have given come from my mother’s stories. He must have done something to win her and vice versa. The stories I gathered from everything else spoke of a hardened war leader, an enigma outsmarting his enemy with frigid precision. My mother is the opposite wearing her emotions on her sleeve. She’s loud, her natural speaking voice thick with her accent fills a room. Don’t get her mad. Her screams can deafen an entire city._

_I came to my mother when I was young, toddling up to her. Pulling myself on the swing beside her, I found her doing something she often did in her free time:_

_Watching the sky._

_My sister told me mother started looking to the heavens after Father left like he would appear at any moment. My mother held more hope than I ever did for the man._

_I snuggled against her side, and she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my hair. I would ask questions for hours about my Father. Despite my anger towards him, the story of how they met was my favorite. My mother would smile sadly watching the blue sky like she could see it all over again. The fine wrinkles around her eyes and lips would deepen in that moment. She started the story the same way every time:_

_“Your Father fell from the sky like an Angel from Iego…”_

 

_-Cass Kiyanu-Nuruodo_

 

Thrawn’s eyes peeled open to the natural light drifting into the room. It was a grey light from an overcast day. It was a different kind of quiet. The white noise inducing hum of a Star Destroyer was gone. Instead, he could hear birds and distant thunder. Constant thunder. Nothing else.

He wasn’t on a Star Destroyer or in his office. Thrawn sat up quickly, but a small wave of pain pinched in his head. He touched his head grimacing feeling cloth wrapped around his prominent brow bones. He had been injured but when? Difficulty remembering the last thing that happened, he could only remember orange. Bright, hot orange filling his view.

Not now. He sat in a worn bed, big enough for two people. It was several years old from the faded sheet and blanket patterns that had the faint scent of body odor. There was a dip in the middle of the mattress. The owner slept in the same place every night. His chest felt balmy in the humid air realizing he wasn’t wearing anything.

Incorrect. He wore his uniform pants, but they were greyed and dirty. He noted his boots sat on the floor by the bed with his shirt and Commander jacket folded neatly on the end of the bed.

He was in a house, but he didn’t know where. It was one wide open room lived in well. Whoever stayed here like with the blankets and bed had been here for a while. The kitchen area was small with a sink without running water but had a drain. A bucket of water sat beside it on the floor. The stove was an older model more than likely second hand. Finally, the chiller was small probably only storing enough food for a couple weeks, maybe longer if it was packaged small in portions.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Thrawn slipped his feet into his boots. Tying them out of habit, he gazed around trying to learn more about his possible captor or rescuer. A small tool chest no higher than knee height rested beside a work desk organized with little parts, screws, and shimmering bits of diamonds. A holonet screen and radio sat on the back of the desk. On the other side of the bedside table, an armchair with a worn leather cover had a blanket bundle up on it.

His eyes flicked back to the desk. Possible diamonds. With a small poor house like this, probably not diamonds. Someone would live more lavishly if those were diamonds, but he didn’t have time to look.

He got to his feet and turned picking up his dark undershirt and pulled it on. At the back of the house since the bed was centered against the wall, a thin spiral staircase so steep it was almost a ladder rose up to an upper level. He stepped quietly to the stairs and gazed up to see if anyone was up there. He was alone, but the room up top looked like a more recent addition, small like a sniper nest.

He chose not to wear his jacket. It was far too warm for it.

Thrawn smoothed back his hair feeling it disheveled. Not his concern.

No, his concern grew with the far wall. On hooks lining from floor to ceiling hung seven blasters and three rifles. An open crate full of bolt ammo rested under it. Whoever’s house this was, clearly had a penchant for weapons. He needed to be on guard. He touched his hip. His own blaster was gone and not hanging with the other metal trophies. He checked his jacket. The blaster wasn’t there.

Thrawn considered taking a blaster for safety. Whoever wouldn’t have bandaged him if they intended harm. The munitions stock could be for protection. He didn’t know what planet he was on. It could be needed against animals, thieves, or invaders.

The back wall held more fascinating things than just the guns. He gawked in wonder at something so rare in the galaxy. He’d only seen them a few times in his life, a couple back on his home world and one since joining the Empire:

Books. Actual books! Many books. An entire shelf worth of books. He estimated maybe forty, fifty at the most. All were old since the things were outdated. Running his fingers over the leather bound spines, silver and gold ink glistening in the light, the musty scent coming off of them, Thrawn shivered in delight. They were beautiful.

In the far corner, a small box sat with three candles unlit on top. Silver and gold coins circled each candle. Above it, wanted posters hung on the wall. Odd choice. He drew closer and noticed they were all the same person. He’d read tales and reports of this person, this bounty hunter that used to be active in the galaxy. He used to be infamous considered the best of his time, but now just a story for legends:

Cad Bane.

If he had to guess, it was some kind of shrine or dedication. He wasn’t too sure.

Thrawn spotted a closed door and popped it open. Just as he suspected. A lavatory to complete the little house.

Distant thunder sounded, louder than a few minutes ago.

Thrawn went to the front window and checked to see if anyone was waiting outside. The coast was clear; he stepped out the front door.

Assaulted immediately with humidity, he seemed to step into a jungle planet. The cries of local fauna echoed through the trees that stretched high over the house. A walkway extended out the front door with steps leading down a steep hill. The path was covered by a roof the entire way down to another building at the base of the hill, but the sides of the path was open. The second building was next to a road. Stepping out from under the walkway, low clouds hung overhead. Thrawn couldn’t get a sense of what time of day it was. The tall trees grew high and numerous only leaving a route for the house and path. Whoever lived here hid their home from the road.

The trees quite interested him as he stepped out to touch the closest one. The bark shimmered with a thin layer of glass growing over the swaying plant underneath. It had just enough room to bend back and forth under the clear shell.

The thunder was constant now echoing through the woods like rolling reverberations of a steady drum line. The occasional louder boom exploded above sending waves of sound to disperse among the trees. He faced the house again and noticed numerous lightning rods on top of the roof of both buildings and the walkway.

It was time to find the person who administered him first aid.

Coming down the stair walkway, he spotted movement to the right. A small droid struggled to pull a heavy rubber tarp over a wide four-person speeder. It was an older model droid with a big head and belly. It’s limbs and connecting parts were thin as it hovered with blue flames from its feet around the speeder.

As it turned the corner, the droid spotted Thrawn. Its whiny voice shrieked, “Oh! You’re awake. Hello… pal?”

Thrawn didn’t see another person around, “Who are you?”

“I am Todo 360! We’ve been calling you ‘The Blue One.’ I assume that’s not your name.”

This droid was programmed with personality. More companion than an assistant.

“Do you have a master or did you rescue me?”

“Me?” Todo flicked his hands and laughed. “I wanted to rob you and leave you to die, but Kya was like ‘Nooo, we have to save him, Todo. It’s going to be fine, Todo! He’s not going to murder us, Todo!’ Wait, you won’t murder us, right?”

“Of course not,” Thrawn motioned to the back door of the second building. “Is your master in here? I would like to meet them.”

 

Kya finished securing the credits from the day into a hidden safe. She wasn’t surprised that she had so few customers in her shop. With the storm rolling in fast, only a few passersby coming in from the plains traded with her to get last minute preparations. Everyone in the region would be holed up. It was gonna be a long couple of days.

Locking down a front window to her store, she heard movement in the back room. Her accent was thick and hard, “Todo! You get that speeder covered?” She moved to the second window pulling down the metal shutters.

Todo hovered into the room, “Not yet, but-”

“Then why you talk to me and not do your job?” Kya locked the sheet into place.

“The Blue One!” Todo moved to the side.

Whirling around, Kya saw their guest stride into the room. Wow, he was taller than she anticipated and broader too. She flashed her most charming grin, “Morning! ‘Bout time you woke up. I worry that you were in a coma.”

Thrawn approached the woman taking in as much information he could read from her. She dressed rugged but sensibly for the climate with boots, pants, and a light jacket over her undershirt. She could easily go into the jungle without changing clothing. The woman spoke with a strong accent, emphasizing all consonants with her tongue and teeth while vowels were slightly stretched and broke into a slurring vocal drawl. It sounded like she hailed from one of the Core Worlds, but her appearance did not match the patterns of people from those planets. Human, tanned naturally not from sun exposure, wide eyes with just a tilt at the edges. Short dark hair, probably kept at that length because of the heat of the planet. Thrawn guessed she hailed from an Outer Rim world.

While she appeared relaxed and calm, he could tell this woman was watching him, analyzing him just as much as he examined her. Her hand rested naturally on her hip but just above the pistol hanging on her side if needed. It was not his personal blaster.

Eyes drifting around, he understood this second building was a shop. Glistening on the wall, warped twisted mounds of glass branching out into tendrils lined many shelves. Behind the counter, he noticed items created from the glass. Bowls, knives, even the shelves were created from the material.

“Where am I?” he asked.

Kya strode across the room flipping off lights, “Thkye. Middle of nowhere in galaxy. Take your pick of names. We roughly between Anoth and Skye.” She gestured around the shop barking to the droid, “Finish locking shop down and get that speeder secured.”

Todo whined, “Why do I have to do everything?”

“Shut up! I do most of it,” she shouldered a small bag that jangled with items. “If you don’t hurry, I lock you out in storm.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Test me,” she winked at the droid. Thrawn realized she was joking. She added, “I get the speeder. Come on, Blue.”

Thrawn followed her through the backroom and out into the yard again. The woman snatched a piece of the rubber tarp that wasn’t secure. She yanked it hard pulling it over the speeder and pushed a stake into the ground, “I guess your name isn’t Blue.”

A burst of wind whipped up blowing up a corner of the tarp. Thrawn grabbed the end and pulled it back to the ground, “I am Commander Thrawn of the Imperial Navy.”

“All one word? What a mouthful. I call you Captain,” she chuckled and stepped on each spike making sure it was firm in the ground.

Again, humor. “You may call me Thrawn. Your droid called you by Kya.”

“Kya Kiyanu. Nice to meet you,” she paused to hold out her hand to him.

He smiled politely and shook her hand, “I’m having difficulty placing your origin. You appear to be from the Outer Rim, but you speak like you hail from the Core Worlds.”

“Good eye. Born on Christophsis. Raised on Duro. You a smart guy, aren’t you?” she returned to checking her speeder.

“I am,” he was unsure if it was a compliment or insult.

Satisfied with the tarp, Kya trudged up the walkway. A burst of thunder exploded above them. “Come on. We need to get inside.” They walked in silence halfway up the hill before she said, “Never seen anyone like you. You’re not Pantoran.”

“I’m a Chiss from Csilla.”

“Never heard of it.”

“And I have never heard of this planet. Thkye, correct?”

“Yep. Learn more and more ‘bout the galaxy every day. You from a Wild Space planet?”

“Unknown Regions actually.”

She stopped, and he saw her pupils dilated as she gazed at him, “Wow! Bet you have amazing stories. You’ll have to tell me about it.”

Lightning crashed from the sky striking a tree to the side of the house. The sound was deafening, both throwing their hands over their ears. The light shimmered through the glass layer of bark dispersing energy through the roots making the ground glow a few moments. Both of them tasted metal in the air.

“Time to go!” Kya turned towards the shop. She screamed, her voice boomed like the thunder, “Todo! Let’s go! Now!”

At the bottom of the hill, the little droid emerged from the shop’s back door locking it behind him.

She took Thrawn’s arm and broke into a run, “Double time, Captain! Come on!”

“I am a Commander,” Thrawn corrected hurrying after her.

“You want medal or something?” she barked back skipping the stairs two at a time. She only slowed to open the door to the house and let Thrawn in.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Todo flew up the walkway. He zigzagged following the path. He stayed under the roof, “I’m coming! I’m coming! I’m coming! I’m coming! I’m coming!”

Kya stepped aside as the little droid zoomed through the threshold. She shut the door quickly engaging the locks.

“I’m here!” Todo tossed his hands in the air and wiggled back and forth celebrating.

“Cut it real close there,” Kya panted.

Moments later, torrential rain and wind slapped into the side of the house, the refreshing scent of petrichor wafted into the house. The lightning and thunder crashed in the jungle around them.

“Don’t worry,” Kya smiled to Thrawn. “House is grounded well.”

“I was not worried about the storm. I am wondering where my ship is,” he ventured to the window to gaze at the downpour.

“You crashed out in plains several clicks from here,” Kya shrugged off her jacket and the small bag hanging them by the door.

“I crashed?” The memories rushed backwards order to Thrawn. The orange heat filling his view after seeing the wide planet stretched before him after disengaging his hyperdrive that jumped on its own after feeling a violent shake of his shuttle. “I did crash.”

Kya tapped her forehead in the place he was injured, “Yeah, you didn’t look good when we found you.”

“I wanted to leave you,” Todo huffed. “But noooo!”

Kya ignored him, “You bleed like mad from your head, blood on the dash. Lucky you didn’t have it worse than that. Thought for sure you broke something more than your head. Ship was a mess. Could barely tell it used to be a Tie.”

Thrawn felt his head, the remnants of a welt, “I wasn’t flying a Tie Fighter.”

“Then I don’t know what the hell it was. Only cockpit was left.”

“Can we go to it?”

“When storm passes.”

“When will that be?”

Kya shrugged, “They predict this big storm all week. Probably couple days at least. Might be a little longer.”

Thrawn shook his head, “I cannot be here that long. I was on a mission. I have data on that ship I must recover.”

“Too bad, we ain’t going,” she thumbed between herself and Todo. “If you want to die, feel free. Go. But you meet your Gods real fast.”

“Surely a storm can’t be that fearsome,” Thrawn stated but answered with another boom of thunder quivering the house. The light flickered momentarily.

Kya smiled at him. It was knowing and playful that she understood something that he didn’t. He disliked not having control of this situation. This woman had the most power in the room.

Kya curled her finger, “Come with me.”

Todo piped up, “Anything I can do?”

“Relax, put on some music, get comfy.”

“I do not need to get comfy,” he bellowed back.

“Still can put on music,” she went to the spiral staircase and climbed it to the upper level.

Thrawn hesitated momentarily giving her space to climb before following her up into the loft. It was cramped with two people again reminding him of a sniper nest. The windows could be opened to the roof possible for a second exit with the house only having one door. The room had a low ceiling for him, but it was the perfect height for Kya.

She picked up a pair of electrobinoculars and handed them to him. Tapping the window facing East, she said, “Look. Zoom in. Tell me what you see.”

Thrawn gazed out with his eyes first. Through the trees, he could see many flashes in the distance. He put the binoculars to his eyes.

The jungle stretched about a kilometer from the house before it ended. Beyond it, a vast open plain stretched as far as he could see to the horizon. And it currently looked like a starfighter battle. Lightning danced and exploded across the open space strobing on every free meter of space out there.

“Oh,” he lowered the binoculars and frowned deeply.

“Locals call it a Murderer’s Storm,” she said quietly watching the bolts strike the nearest trees. “When one roll through, you better pray nothing happen to you. No help is coming. No calls can go through.”

“What of your home?”

“Trees give us a lot of protection. They have rubber quality to them. Lightning rods take care of the rest.” She smirked to him, “Still want to get that ship?”

He clearly didn’t have any other choice other than wait out the storm, “No.”

“Smart man!” she slapped his back in good nature and turned to the stairs.

As she descended, he noticed faded scars on the back of her left shoulder under her tank top strap. No, not scars. They were letters and numbers. He appreciated tattoos, almost each piece of art had a story associated with it. She vanished down the stairs to the house.

Thrawn glared at the storm once more. He did not welcome this delay. If help couldn’t be called to the locals, then he would more than likely not be able to get a message out to the Empire.

He came back into the room below. Todo fiddled with the radio but only static came out of it. Kya told him to put on something recorded as she opened the pantry and gazed at the contents. The droid mashed a button.  The speakers popped and crackled as Quenk Jazz music began playing.

Thrawn took in the room once more. Though the sunlight was wiped out from the storm, softly glowing electric lamps warmed the room. It was homey and welcoming.

Kya glanced over. This guy stood awkwardly in the middle of her house like the last boy asked to dance, “Make yourself at home. I don’t got much, but you welcomed to anything here. We go find your ship when storm passes, but I doubt they’ll be much left.” She took out two glasses and a bottle and placed them on the table.

Thrawn asked, “Do you often host Imperials in your home?”

Todo laughed, “As if we were that popular.”

Kya opened the chiller and took out a wrapped package, “We never have guests. Last person was over a year ago. Unlucky bastard got caught in storm like this. He took shelter here a few days. Gods, he boring as hell. Being Imperial would have made him interesting. You one. I could tell by your jacket.” She picked up a knife, unwrapped the package revealing cooked grey game meat and sliced thick pieces onto a plate.

Thrawn stood beside her watching her work, “You sound indifferent about it.”

“It all the same. Empire. Republic. Separatists. Rebels. They take what they want for whatever cause they think is best. I think working person to person is better. Even if you not Imperial and were a Rebel, I still help you. My dads taught me to help people.”

“Two fathers?”

“Not together. Dad and adopted dad. They were best friends.”

Her face didn’t change as she spoke of her fathers in past tense. The woman continued to slice the chalk color slab of meat. Either it was a past pain she had recovered from, or Kya was good at hiding it.

Kya poked the meat with the knife, “I warn you now, this sucks. It taste like… if mediocre turned into an animal that got killed by me and cooked.”

The food didn’t look appealing at all to Thrawn. It didn’t resemble any animal he was familiar with. The scent, while mild, drifted towards the borderline rotten side. It maybe had a couple days before it soured completely.

She held up a piece, “Want to try? It awful.”

“Why do you eat it then?” He accepted the piece feeling the grisly texture against his fingers. His nose wrinkled.

Kya shrugged, “You get what you can out here. There a river nearby we fish from. We don't catch anything last week. All I had left was this rat.”

Thrawn paused before putting the food in his mouth, “Rat?”

“Yeah, found a big one in my loft a few days ago. Big as a Nuna and mean as hell. Todo smacked it in the head with a wrench.”

Todo twirled in the air behind them, “It was a glorious victory! ...Until Kya made me clean the blood off the floor.”

Kya leaned on the counter and crossed her arms over her chest. She raised an eyebrow to Thrawn quite amused at the situation, “It don’t have diseases. I eat it all week. I'm still here.”

Thrawn knew she was daring him to commit to this, and he didn’t wish to lose. Carefully, he pulled the bite towards his mouth. Her own lips pursed in anticipation like waiting for a punchline. He popped the meat in his mouth and instantly regretted it.

He gagged as the putrid taste assaulted his palate with salt, slime, and near rot. It took every ounce of strength not to spit it out. He swallowed it quickly, but the aftertaste continued to attack his mouth like a full frontal assault from his worst enemy, “That’s abysmal!”

She cackled with Todo throwing her head back as her body shook, and Kya slapped the counter, “Too good! That was too good! Oh man! Do it again. Do it again!”

Thrawn narrowed his red eyes at her not pleased and silently glowered at her.

Wiping her eyes, Kya picked up a glass from the table, went to the water bucket, and filled it up, “Don’t be so pissy. I warn you.” She offered him the glass.

Accepting the drink, he swirled the earthy liquid in his mouth. It helped wash some of the taste away but not removing it completely. He finished the drink and promptly smacked the glass down on the counter, “That is unacceptable to consume.”

“It all we got other than some bread, dried fruit, ration bars, and nuts. I’m on tail end of my supplies.” She watched him a moment longer and frowned at his soured faced, “I know it not fancy like you probably used to. I wish I had something else.”

Despite her laughing at his reaction, he understood this was the best she could provide for him. Perhaps she didn’t possess the skills to make it better.

Thrawn went to the pantry pulling open the doors. His eyes flicked over the few contents, “You have no spices.”

“Spices are expensive. I got rock salt. Make Todo grind it up.”

Todo hovered around her shoulder, “It’s the worst to get out of your joints.”

Thrawn found a bottle of oil and pepper setting them aside. He took out a sealed bowl with what he assumed was the dried fruit and plucked out a few whole nuts. He paused and glanced over his shoulder.

Kya sat the table, chin propped up on her elbow watching him.

He nodded towards the stove, “Do you mind?”

“No, please. Knock yourself out, Captain,” she leaned back in the chair again amused at him.

He knew correcting her name for him would prompt her to say it more.

Taking a few moments to find a pan and understand how her stove work, Thrawn set to heating up the oil before dropping the fruit and grinding up the nuts to sizzle. It would at least drawl out some kind of flavor.

His eyes shifted to the back of the house, “May I ask you about something?”

Kya followed his gaze, “The books?”

“The books,” he took up the pieces of meat she previous sliced and washed them thoroughly with water from the bucket. He needed to get as much salt and slime off to save this… rat. “They are something so rare in this galaxy, and yet you have a shelf full of them.”

He heard the pop of a cork and glanced back.

Kya filled the two glasses with what appeared to be wine, probably not too strong with it’s pale pink hue. She didn’t have much, just enough for each glass to have a third filled, “My dad got one book he got from his granddad. Got passed down in my family. I read it over and over again as a kid. I fell in love with the feeling of paper. You don’t ever get to feel paper anymore. That smell of the leather, the ruffle of the uncut pages, the rise of the ink on the page…”

He watched her shut her eyes and inhale slowly. Her chest tightened against her tank top, a moment of private pleasure at this obscure art. He smiled watching her.

She sighed and looked over at her shelf, “I fell in love with them, but I could never find any except for Dad’s book. Not until I worked on Christophsis.”

Thrawn dropped a piece of meat onto the sizzling oil to test it’s temperature, “What kind of work did you do?”

“Silence!” Todo rushed him. Thrawn lunged back from the droid. It’s vocal box turned to full volume, “Keep out of people’s business!”

“Todo!” Kya snapped firm. “Go sit down.”

“But Kya-”

“Now,” she glared dangerously at the droid. “You want your boosters gone? No way to talk to guests.”

The lights in Todo’s eyes flickered computing whether or not she was serious. After a moment of processing, Todo hovered to the armchair and rested on it. He muttered several insults low.

“Sorry,” Kya relaxed again.

Whatever work she did on Christophsis was a point of contention. Even now as she tried to portray a ruse of calmness, Thrawn noticed the muscles in her shoulders tense, her eyes steady, too steady purposely staying focus. There was pain there, well hidden. Those numbers and letters on her shoulder came into more clarity for him.

“I apologize. I did not realize the subject was… unpleasant,” he was aware of Todo’s glowing yellow eyes observing him across the room.

Kya flicked her hand towards her droid, “The electricity from storm make him jumpy. Do you need help with that food?”

“Consider it payment for aiding me in my crash,” Thrawn turned back to the pan and slid the rest of the meat in. He turned the heat down low letting it sizzle and nodded towards the books, “May I?”

She hopped up excited to share with him, “Please! No one else appreciates it.”

“Like we have people to appreciate it,” Todo snooted from his seat.

Thrawn strode up to the bound beauties running his fingers again over their spine sending shivers up his.

Kya snickered, “You touch girls like that? Must be a real playboy.”

“Ha,” he chuckled side eying her. “I believe you are trying to catch me off guard with bold words.”

“It not every day I get a hot man in my house,” she winked.

Quite forward, possibly trying to get him to lower his own guard. While she had been friendly and treated his wound, he did not have many reasons to trust this woman. Her droid certainly didn’t approve his presence here.

Kya snorted and patted his shoulder, “Wow. Calm down there. Too intense.”

He returned his focus to her small library looking over the various titles. He pointed to one, “‘The History of Chaleydonia.’ That’s the Crystal City, the capital of Christophsis.”

“Stole that one from the family I worked for,” she lifted her chin with pride. “Bastards deserved it.”

He stated, “Christophsis is an oligarchy. A family that rich…” Thrawn eyed her again, “Did you work for the royal family?”

Her arms crossed again over her chest. Different from before. This was a protective gesture. Her voice was tight in her throat, “If you mean self-proclaimed money assholes, then yes, I work for 'royal family.' They have a huge library full of book though. It was… amazing.” She relaxed again, “Most beautiful thing in my life. After that, I start to collecting books wherever I could find them. Even if they in different languages, I don’t care. I need them.”

He watched her take a book from the shelf cradling it like a child. She ran her fingers over the cover tracing the animal carved into the leather, “Knowledge like this needs to be saved.”

Her entire expression softened, the walls came down for a moment. No more protectiveness watching her words. Just a woman with a book and a love for it glowing softly in the lamp light with soft jazz playing in the background. Thrawn knew his own pupils must have dilated in that instant. She was beautiful.

Kya hugged the book to her chest, “You think I’m silly?”

“Quite the contrary,” he spoke softly. “Art is important to me. It must be preserved.”

“Really?” she stole a look, her dark eyes meeting his gentle crimson ones.

“Yes,” he breathed and reached out. His fingers traced the top of the pages resting near her chest. “Art is history, a person’s culture, their lives in a single piece of work.”

“Their soul,” she whispered facing him. With a small step towards him, his fingers pressed against the book firmer. “Everything about them with stroke of colors, strung sentences too smart for me to appreciate fully.”

Her eyes dropped away. Self-deprecation came quick upon herself.

Thrawn’s fingers moved from the book, hesitated, and stroked her arm, “I don’t believe so. I’m starting to think there is more to you than you wish for me to know.”

“I am what you see,” she muttered but did not pull away. Her skin shudder at his touch.

“Your meat is burning!” Todo hollered.

Ah! Thrawn saw their food just starting to smoke. Rushing to the stove, he moved the food from the eye. A bit charred, but it would still be more palatable than what it was before.

Looking back, he watched Kya’s shoulders lift with a deep breath. She slid the book back on the shelf. Returning to her swaggering stride with an indifferent smirk, her walls were back up again. He should put up his defenses too. Again, he didn’t know this woman.

But he didn’t feel so wary as before.

She whistled looking at the dish, “That one fine rat, Captain. I get the plates.”

 


	2. Nice Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn and Kya start to battle wits as the storm outside rages on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I had a few days off and banged out a chapter.  
> -Song for the chapter: "Conquest of Spaces" by Woodkid (by the way, this is what I think Thrawn sounds like when he sings)

_“Courting your father was like playing the hardest game of sabacc of my life,” Mom told me once. I stood on a stool beside her, too short to reach the top of the counter. Her thin fingers carefully pushed a paring knife through the skin of the potato leaving a long, brown, dangling trail off the end. I was armed with a small brush to scrub the vegetables one by one for her. We were making Mounder potato rice, a dish my Father taught Mom years before. Mom learned all her cooking from him actually._

_Boots on the table, Uncle Cad tipped up the brim of his hat, “It makes sense now. You suck at sabacc.”_

_“Bah!” My mom hollered at him. “Get nasty boots off my table! I am feeding you.”_

_Uncle Cad scoffed at her but obliged letting his feet hit the floor. Those red Duros eyes focused on me, “Listen up, boy. You come to me to learn cards.”_

_“I can play cards,” Mom pointed the knife at him._

_“Not after the money you lost me on Bespin.”_

_“That Rodian son of a bitch cheated me!” She would always turn to me after she swore, “Don’t repeat what I say!” And whirl back into her conversation._

_I think in the beginning, Mom thought of Father as a game. I don’t think she ever foresaw the two of them past those first couple of days together. When I asked her about how things transpired between them:_

_“I could never speak for Thrawn,” she told me as we watched the sunset on the porch. We sucked on ice pops to beat the waning summer heat. “He was too smart for me to ever know what he was thinking. That’s what made it so fun in the beginning.”_

_“What was fun about it?” I asked noticing her watching the sky again._

_Her voice became tense, “Smart people always underestimate people they think stupid.”_

_“Father thought you were stupid?”_

_She laughed, “Probably at first! Here was a Duro trash girl feeding him rat. I think I break his tongue a minute then.” Mom turned to me and stroked my hair, “If he thought I was stupid, I could play with him, surprise him. Love is a game, Bapi. It’s maneuvering pieces, protecting yourself, and knowing when to strike. It’s knowing when you messed up. It’s pain.”_

_“That sounds terrible,” my little mind couldn’t understand it at the time._

_“It’s worth it,” Mom said quietly. Her joking smirk that she should trademark crossed her face, “You love me, don’t you?”_

_I could have said a joke to her at that moment. I could play that I didn’t love her since she made me eat vegetables and gave me a bedtime. But I realized seeing her face in that moment how lonely my mother was._

_So, I leaned my head on her shoulder as we watched the sun sink lower towards the horizon, “Yes. I love you, Mommy.”_

_Every time I saw those deep sad looks in my mother sitting alone watching the sky, I found myself wishing that my Father would return. Both for my mother’s behalf and so I could give that bastard a piece of my mind. I wanted to punch the shit out of his dumb face._

_-Cass Kiyanu-Nuruodo_

 

“You’re supposed to keep wine stored in a cool place, low humidity, at a constant temperature,” Thrawn picked up the glass analyzing the pink liquid swirling around. He felt it was nowhere close to the right degrees.

Kya sat stunned at the beautifully cooked rat presented on the plate. The meat was steepled with bits of fruits in a circle and the rest of the fresh nuts grated on top. Fine dining for a backwater planet. She shook her head, “This too pretty to eat.”

“You have a chiller and didn’t use it.”

“It smells amazing!” she inhaled gently. “How did you do this?”

“I would even suggest keeping the wine bottle in the water barrel.”

“Fine, don’t listen.” She leaned in, “Don’t drink it if you don’t want it. Pour it in.” Kya held out her glass to take his wine.

“It’s suitable for the occasion,” he smelled the wine before taking a small sip. It sat on his palate to find very few weak sweet notes, more sour than anything.

Her lips pursed together, again finding amusement in his face, “You hate it.”

“I said it’s suitable.”

“It’s no fancy Coruscant wine, that’s for sure,” she stabbed the meat and popped it in her mouth. Eyes growing wide, she moaned in surprise and delight, “Shit. Kriffing shit that’s good!”

It was his turn to be amused by her enthusiasm despite her lack of proper table manners. It certainly wasn’t the greatest thing he’d ever cooked, not even close. But he did enjoy the challenge of taking something so terrible and making it well enough for another person to enjoy.

Swallowing her bite, Kya pointed her fork at his glass, “You’re not wrong about the wine. That’s glory berry piss water. Got it off a trader for some glass a few weeks ago.”

Thrawn ate slowly thinking back to the products in her shop all made from this material, “The glass is interesting to me. I saw it on your workstation.”

“Those?” she nodded to the shimmering bowl full of carved bits. “Those are diamonds.”

He had been mistaken, “Really?”

“They’re used to carve the glass. I mean yeah, we trade diamonds on occasion to off worlders, but lightning glass is Thkye’s main trade.”

“With the abundance of lightning, it’s a never ending supply.”

“We have storms all the time too. This is bad one, but most last hours.” She stood and went to her bench finding a long cylinder of smooth glass. She tossed it to him and returned to her seat, “It’s strong, can take a blaster fire.”

That fascinated him more. The glass did seem denser unable to see completely through it.

“Small blasters hits,” she added. “Used for speeders in this neck of galaxy. Not for starships. Not yet anyway. Locals use lightning glass as currency to barter for food, clothing, ammo to each other and off worlders. The merchants take it to factories on Skye and Anoth.”

“I believe the Empire would-”

“Stop.” Her voice low, threatening. He saw the heat rise under her cheeks. Kya’s eyes warned him, “We know what the Empire does to planets like ours. We hear other planets, their stories. Jedha, Lothal, Mon Cala… We hide. We safe here. We like it that way. Merchants like it that way.”

“I am only implying-”

Her voice raised in pitch, “I know what you imply. Imply more and I throw you in storm.”

They sat in tense silence, both waiting to make their next moves. A challenge, the first real one from this woman. He saw her eyes flick up and down his body. Thrawn realized she was actually calculating if she could fight him. He returned the favor noting her small frame. She would have a lower base of gravity. Her strength would be far less than him. Her speed would be what possibly best him. Kya was fit from her work. Her muscle structure in her arms, wrists, fingers indicated much blaster use. He recalled her legs built for running. The blasters and rifles on the wall came back into his mind and connected it to how her body was built. This woman had some sort of combat training. Maybe she served in the waning years of the Clone Wars.

Finally, Kya felt satisfied that her threat sank in and pushed herself up. She saw Thrawn tense up and waved it off, “Want more rat?”

“I’m fine for now,” he said steadily not letting any other emotion escape.

Silence again as she stabbed the meat in the pan and slid it on her plate.

Taking her seat, she said, “Relax. I won’t throw you out.”

“I do not take threats on my life lightly.”

Biting off a piece of rat, Kya spoke with her mouth full, “You think I could do it? Thanks. I take the compliment.”

“Really,” he turned his head ever so slightly.

“Every girl like compliments, yes?” she finally swallowed her food. “I could maybe lift you a little. Not much. You’re all muscle. Nice muscles.”

This was a bluff and not a good one. She tried to deflect away from her challenge covering it with flirting and putting out that she was weaker. Kya wished for him to underestimate her, but for what means, he could not tell at this point.

It could be simply to protect her quiet life.

She met his gaze a long moment before she leaned back in her seat. She looked almost comically worried, “You’re scary when you do that.”

He blinked quickly coming back to the present, “Do what?”

“That silent glare like… doctor opening a body to remove a heart. Like you try to see my soul.” She eyed him back carefully, “Are you trying to figure me out?”

“Yes,” Thrawn felt honesty could get him the most information in this moment.

“I tell you I am what you see,” she picked up her wine and swallowed half of that.

He steepled his fingers in front of his face, “I do not believe that is entirely the case.”

“Just ask. I tell you what I can.”

“What you can?” he raised an eyebrow.

She smirked, “Everyone has secrets.”

“True,” he certainly held many for the Empire.

“Things they are not proud of.”

“Again, true.”

Pushing her plate to the side, Kya leaned in on one elbow and held her wine with the other. She tempted him with interest in her eyes, her body showing just a bit a cleavage from her shirt. A tactic often use in situations like this, “You a smart man. You have nice words. What do you think?”

Thrawn slid lower in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched her a few more moments running over all their conversations in his head, “You have ‘nice words’ as you put it when you wish to. Your grammar tends to fluctuate with your emotions. Basic must be your second language which would be strange for your birth planet, but you stated earlier you were raised on Duro.”

He watched as genuine surprise cross her face, her eyes widen just enough.

The corner of Thrawn’s mouth tweaked slightly, “Am I wrong?”

“You’re close,” she smiled back. “I was very young when I moved to Duro, so I learned Basic and Durese at the same time. I used Durese more in school so that was the base of my… vocabulary.”

“You’re fluent in both?”

Kya slipped into her second language, _“Can you understand me, dear Commander? Here are my most eloquent words that I wish to offer you. How lovely they are like a bird taking flight after a long summer rain.”_

“Fascinating,” Thrawn rested his arm on the back of his seat and sipped the wine. He was almost out of his drink.

“You understood that?”

“No, but I know Durese was the base language for Basic hundreds of years ago. I understood the root of some of those words.”

_“Ah, so I can dance around you like this!”_ she taunted in Durese wiggling her eyebrows and shimmying her shoulders. _“Shall we salsa or waltz, good sir, as we play this new game?”_

Thrawn chuckled, “Now you’re doing that on purpose.”

She laughed letting her head fall back, “I’ll stop. This is fun. What else can you think out about me?”

Glancing across the room, he nodded to Todo, “Your droid has been quiet.”

“Probably in standby mode,” she looked with love at the little bot. “The storm really does make him jitter with extra electricity in the air.”

Good. Thrawn didn’t have to worry about Todo intercepting his interrogation. Thrawn’s eyes drifted around the house again noting each feature he observed before. He nodded to the shelf, “The books I understand. That is what gave me the first inclination that there was more to you. You love at least that style of art, but more along the lines of remembering a lost time. Possibly to try and recover loss from your own life. If you can preserve books, then you can get back those pieces of yourself.”

“You got all that from books?” she asked skeptically.

“You do not deny it,” he pointed out.

“No,” she hesitated a moment. “No, I do not. Go on.”

He nodded to each part of the house as he spoke, “Some things are straightforward. The desk is to work in your home. The holonet and radio are here to pass time. That seems to be a small chest under your bed. I assume for spare clothes, but it’s small. You don’t own much, preferring a simple life. Even that makes me question if that is correct though. I find that people who wish for that so called ‘simple life’ either don’t know anything else or...” Thrawn watched her face carefully, “Live simply to give them the ability to move easily if needed.”

Kya kept her face impassive meeting his crimson gaze. She didn’t move as she mulled over her next action. Finally, she chose a neutral path, “What makes you think that?”

Which gave some proof to Thrawn’s theory forming about the woman, “Your weapon collection for one. You still wear a holster on your leg and have yet to disarm yourself for the evening.”

“I have a stranger in my house,” she pointed out.

“No, you’re used to wearing it. It’s familiar. Habit. There’s another holster on the bedpost, not with your other clothes in the chest, easy to grab. All of your rifles have straps. You can carry them with you if needed giving you at least four weapons if you have to flee.” Thrawn leaned forward on the table and rested on his arms, his red eyes glowing in the lamplight, “Leading me to wonder what you could possibly be running from, Miss Kiyanu. Maybe something that ties in with the box and candles in the back corner. Cad Bane was a bounty hunter from Duro, quite popular among the underworld during the time of the Clone Wars.”

Kya’s jaw clenched hearing the name. The smallest frown broke her stoic expression.

Thrawn pressed on, “You don’t have that because you’re a... fan of the bounty hunter from your native planet. No. That is a memorial, personal, each coin placed around the candles with purpose. Three is a constant number used in funerals from the Core Worlds, three flowers, three meals eaten, and in this case three candles.”

“The past,” her voice quivered interrupting him.

“Come again?” he muttered low.

“The candles stand for the past, present, and future,” she smiled sadly. “The smaller part of people on Duro follow religion. My adopted dad did. He taught it to me.”

Thrawn let his posture relax as she spoke honestly with him.

Kya’s eyes fell to her empty glass, “The candles are for how we remember the dead in the past, how we now remember them in the present, and how we wish to meet them in the afterlife when we pass ourselves. The coins are offers to the Gods to grant safe passage to the dead and to ourselves when we die.”

“Do you believe in the afterlife?” he asked softly.

“Meh,” she shrugged and fiddled with the glass. A small morose grin tugged at her lips. “It’s nice to think there’s something after life. A place to go. People you love there. Do you?”

“Believe there is an afterlife?”

“Yes.”

“No,” Thrawn shook his head. “There’s no evidence to support that there is one.”

“Other than faith and hope,” she smiled a little wider.

“Those are not tangible things to prove an afterlife.”

“Hope can do a lot for a person. Faith make men strong.”

He said carefully, “I believe the word you’re looking for is morale.”

She snipped back playfully, “I am not stupid. I mean faith and hope, not morale. I know difference.”

“My apologies.”

Pushing herself up from her seat again, Kya took their empty plates and carried them to the sink. She lifted the bucket of water from the floor and set it on the counter. Thrawn stood to help, but she waved him down, “You cook. I clean.”

Silence fell on them again. The storm rumbled outside the walls shaking the house occasionally as Kya’s radio started over playing the list of songs. Thrawn watched her trying to gain something from her body language from behind. She was still tense, but the action of washing the dishes gave her something to focus on. Her fingers rubbed against the wet plates scraping off the food.

“My mother was a gambler,” Kya said so suddenly Thrawn startled. “My dad first worked in trading. They had me, and he worked in shipyard on Christophsis. Mama spent our money too much.”

Thrawn sunk in his chair to a more comfortable position, “You’re sharing now.”

“I want your stories too,” she looked back at him with a twinkle in her eye. “People don’t know Unknown Regions. I trade you story for story even boring ones. Not much to do but talk right now.”

“True,” he glanced to the storm which only seemed to intensify. It was nighttime now. All he could see outside was flashes of lightning illuminating the darkness.

“I could think of other things to do,” she posed suggestively and winked at him. It was a kidding gesture as she leaned forward again to show off her cleavage. Kya laughed ending the joke standing straight again.

“Maybe later,” Thrawn fired back.

Which caught her off guard. Her mouth hung open slightly, comically. She giggled like a nervous girl before her barking laugh erupted out of her. Thrawn wasn’t sure what the joke was until she pointed at him, “I hold you to it.”

“You will?” her laugh was infectious as he found himself grinning too.

“Yes! I hold you to it. Todo! Todo, wake up!” she tossed a fork across the room in a high arc.

It plunked the droid perfectly on the head snapping him out of standby. His yellow eyes flickered on, “What! What happened? Did the Blue One harm you? Can I hit him now?”

“I want you to remember this for me!” Kya touched her temple, “Thrawn will sleep with Kya at a later time.”

Thrawn blinked fast as the situation, a light attack to take the woman off her defense, turned back on him. Her current actions random and hard to predict, “You can’t be serious.”

Todo scooped up the fork and flew it back to his master, “Do I have to?”

“Yes!” Kya snatched the utensil from him. “I am a lonely adult woman in the woods living with a droid. This is important thing for your memory bank. Bring it up to Thrawn once every hour in his stay here. Wake him up at night to remind him.”

“That’s excessive,” Thrawn pointed out.

“You right. You right,” she nodded along with each bounce of the fork in her hand. “Todo, new thing. You just remember the first bit about the sleeping. Forget the rest of what I said.”

Todo sunk in the air, “The things you make me do. Cad never made me remember his bed partners.”

Thrawn perked up, “You were Cad Bane’s droid?”

Todo gasped covering his metal mouth and turned to Kya at his mistake.

But she lightly shoved the droid so he drifted back gently. He floated up to her shoulder again. Kya said, “Don’t worry, Todo. He’s starting to figure it about Cad. I’m sure he know how the start goes. Right, Captain?”

Thrawn stood from the table bringing the two glasses to the sink, “The start of the story?”

“I wash those,” Kya touched his hand. They exchanged silent little nice looks before he passed the wine glasses to her.

“The start of the story.” Thrawn leaned against the counter beside her, “Your mother gambled. Then she must have upset the wrong people. You have yet to mention her outside of this context. You were closer with your fathers. They have been noted quite a few times. Your father fled the planet with you. If he was a merchant and a ship worker, the main trade in Duro, then this best friend of his must have been Cad Bane’s father. That’s how you met Bane.”

Todo looked at Kya, “Does he always do trivia? We can we take him to competitions?”

Gaze soft like the lamplight, she murmured running water over the glasses, “He was always Cad to me… before he put 'Bane' in his name…”

 


	3. A Bounty Hunter from Duro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The history of Cad Bane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a little while before I get another chapter up. Just to give you a heads up.  
> -Song for the chapter: "Overcome" by Live

_Mom said she had four men that helped shaped who she is today. She never had girls or women who impacted her, not until she had my sister O’koye. She never got along with Father’s mother. Grandmother thought Mom was not worthy of her perfect Chiss son, and Mom thought Grandmother was full of bantha dung._

_No, it was men who forged her._

_She would say every person we meet, even strangers, give us pieces. These pieces were our experiences, our memories, and our struggles. How we use what we’re given, how we put it together makes us who we are._

_Her father taught her kindness._

_Her adopted father gave her culture, religion, and faith._

_Uncle Cad forced her to lose all the previous lessons from the first two to survive in a dangerous and cruel galaxy._

_“Your father gave me everything else, Bapi,” she said over Todo’s body. The old droid was always breaking down, his Clone Wars era parts non-existent. Her eyes were huge behind thick lens spectacles as she tied his wires together in his chest. “I wasn’t really anything anymore until he came into my life.” She held out her hand to me._

_I passed her a pair of wire cutters, “What did he give you?”_

_“You, O’Koye, love, adventure… You know, the usual things men give partners other than headache,” she smiled clipping off a piece of excess copper._

_I spun idly in my stool letting the room revolve around me, “Was Uncle Cad jealous of Father?”_

_“Jealous?”_

_“Of how close you and Father was.”_

_Mom sat up straight and picked up Todo’s chest plate. She pressed it on with a snap back into place, “Not jealous. Protective. Cad always watch me. Never wanted any man at me. He once punched pirate Hondo Ohnaka for flirting at me. Right in his mouth! I swear I see tooth fly!”_

_I never doubted my uncle could and would punch as many pirates as he pleased._

_She smoothed her fingers over Todo’s body making sure it was sealed properly, “Cad thought his way and path was right even if I didn’t like it. He never like me in romance and danger. It’s why he started leaving Todo with me when he went on jobs. Cad wanted someone to watch me when he wasn’t there. Isn’t that right, Todo?”_

_She pressed a small button on the back of Todo’s neck. The droid’s yellow bulb eyes flickered on after a few starter click. He sat up slow, gears straining as they whirled, and looked between the two of us._

_“Good morning, my friend,” Mom lovingly touched his head._

_-Cass Kiyanu-Nuruodo_

 

It was a box. They lived in a box now like all the other boxes on the street. It was a big house sized box, but a box was a box. It even had a box on top of it for the second floor where their boxy rooms would be. Bare and empty.

Kya clutched her doll under her arm. Everything smelt funny. Organic and warm.

Daddy didn’t need help moving their possessions into the house. They brought so little with them from Christophsis.

“I know it’s not the Crystal City,” Daddy stood beside her and stroked her long hair. “But we’re going to have so much fun here. There’s a lot to do on Duro.”

_“Hello!”_ a voice called outside the open front door.

Dad brightened up and scooped up his daughter, “Do you want to meet our neighbor?”

She was a child. He would carry her there anyway. She had no choice so she nodded.

Coming out on the porch, they spotted a teal Duro male waving by the fence. Daddy told him to come in, and the Duro trotted up to them. Kya spotted a child behind the stranger. A kid! A kid to help her get away from boring adult things. But the kid lingered back at the fence watching her too.

“Cachi!” Dad shook the Duro’s hand laughing in delight. “Good to see you.”

Cachi’s red eyes glistened, “Good to see you too, Kander. Is this Kya? She is bigger than your pictures.”

Kander admired his little girl, “They do that. She’s four now.” He spoke gently to her, “Bapi, this is Cachi Bodge. He’s been my friend for many years and helped us come here.”

Cachi gently shook her little hand, “And I live right next door with my son if you need anything. Do not be afraid to ask.”

Kander nodded towards the fence where the pale little blue boy failed to meld in with the brown wood, “Cad’s gotten big too!”

_“Cad! Come here. Do not be rude,”_ Cachi called in Durese. He snapped his fingers and pointed to the spot on the ground beside him.

Groaning, the boy dragged himself from his place and shuffled up to the adults.

Kander put down Kya on her feet and knelt down to the boy’s eye level, “I haven’t seen you since you were a little larva. How old are you now?”

Cad rolled his eyes up to his father. The boy already wanted to be done with this conversation.

Cachi gently said, _“Answer him.”_

“Five,” Cad grumbled in Basic and locked eyes with the other kid. That would be his escape from the adults. “Can we play?”

Kya heard the p-word and gazed up at her daddy. The children silently begged to be released.

The fathers exchanged amused glances before Cachi said, “Yes! Yes, go play while we catch up.”

Snatching her hand, Cad pulled Kya away heading towards her tiny backyard.

Kya toddled after him giggling at their quick escape.

 

Kya pressed her face to the thick glass watching the large planet spin hundreds of miles below. Her cheeks smooshed on the smooth transparent surface. The planet’s landmarks were clouded away by a thousand years of pollution, “We in bubbles!”

“Sort of,” Cad pointed out to space at another orbital city revolving around Duro. “The cities are for the shipyards and trading.”

“Like Papa Cachi and Daddy,” she piped up.

Cad grumbled, “Yeah, they work there. We’ll probably work there too.”

She bounced excited, “Woooosh! We fly!”

“No,” he frowned. “We’ll be stuck here.”

“But ships…”

“You don’t fly ships when you work on them,” he looked longingly to the stars past the planet. “I’m gonna leave one day...” He jumped feeling her snag his hand.

Her big eyes watered as she slowly whined, “You leave me?”

Cad quickly shook his head, “I’m not leaving! Not now. Don’t cry on me!”

She sniffled and wiped her nose spreading snot up her arm.

Cad held onto her hand pulling her back towards their homes, “It’s late. We gotta get you home.”

“Why?”

“You’re too little to be out this late. You’re not a big kid like me!”

She scowled him, “Just you head big.”

“Hey!”’

 

Six years old, Kya laid on her belly in the artificial grass around her school yard. The other Duros kids played their games, but she wasn’t allowed. Her language scores were too low landing her into extra study time. She couldn’t help that her mouth was made different from the other kids! She couldn’t pronounce certain words like they could especially the more subtle whines and drawls the Duros vocalized with their lack of noses.

Head propped up on her hands, she didn’t even try to study her vocabulary as she daydreamed of anything else. She wanted to play with the other kids, climb up the rocks to be king of the playground, twirl on the swings. She didn’t think it was fair. As long as she got the gist of a sentence across, shouldn’t that be enough? Why did her words have to be perfect?

_“Hey rat-monkey!”_

Kya sat up and glared at the disease of the playground. A large green Duros boy blocked the sun above her. A known bully to target everyone, he particularly took pleasure in messing with her.

Kya bared her teeth, _“What do you want, Heese?”_

_“You sound so stupid. That won’t help you,”_ he kicked her datapad, the metal sliding across the grass.

_“Hey!”_ Kya stood up to get it.

Heese grabbed her braid and yanked her hard back onto the ground, _“Your hair makes you look like a rat-monkey!”_

She didn’t know was a rat-monkey was, but if Heese called her that, it was a bad thing. She grabbed his hand trying to pry him off of her, _“Stop it!”_

_“No one has hair here! You’re like an animal,”_ he laughed ripping the tie off her braid. Wisps of hair fell out of place into her face. He shrieked monkey sounds screaming it into her ear. Kya hunkered to the grass trying to get away from him. He yanked her back down painfully by the hair.

Suddenly, all the weight came off of her. A sickening crack sounded before Heese’s weight hit the ground. The fleshy blows came over and over again relentless with Heese’s cries before it stopped just as quickly.

Cad straddle Heese glowered down at him, the boy’s blood dripping from his fingers. Heese sobbed in a ball and tried to crawl away.

Cad slammed his foot down on the boy’s wrist making him scream, _“You mess with her again, I’ll finish you.”_ He stepped over Heese’s body and faced Kya.

She trembled before him, tears on her cheeks. Her eyes wide through her fallen and tousled hair staring at him like a monster had been birthed before her.

Looking at his bloodied fingers, hearing the wails from the boy behind him, ignoring the cries of the teachers running in, maybe a monster had been born in that moment…

And Cad realized how much he liked it.

 

Cad held out his hand and pulled Kya up onto the rock. Nine and ten years old, they carefully climbed the ridge near their houses. While artificially made within the orbital city, it was still fun to explore especially since their dads worked late today. Both kids packed little dinners with them. It was their favorite place to come in the entire city.

Cad hopped down from a bolder, _“Are you serious? Human moms have babies… inside of them?”_

_“That’s what my dad said!”_ Kya sat on her butt and slid off the side to the ground. _“Mommies get really big and children explode from them!”_

He looked skeptical, _“They don’t explode.”_

_“Yeah-huh!”_

_“Nuh-uh!”_

_“Daddy said there’s like blood and mucus and snot!”_

_“Snot?”_

_“I guess baby snot,”_ she balanced on a log walking across a low dip to the other side.

Cad stayed just behind her to make sure she didn’t fall, _“Gross…”_

_“Where do your babies come from?”_ she looked up the path to find her footing.

_“You’ve seen Duro babies.”_

_“Yeah, but where did they come from?”_

He stopped a moment, _“I never asked.”_ He hopped off the log and followed her up the trail. _“Bet it’s gross. Like this!”_ He posed like an opera singer, mouth wide open. A chest deep belch rose out of his throat and sounded loud.

Kya covered her mouth squealing, _“That burp… was amazing! Do it again!”_

_“These things take time,”_ Cad proudly patted his chest.

Coming up the last bolder, by far the tallest one to conquer, he put his hands together to boost her up by the foot.

Kya scrambled to the top and laid on her belly. Snagging his hand, she grunted pulling him up the rest of the way.

Their spot, the top of the fake mountain. It overlooked their entire orbital city where about 10,000 people lived. Beyond the thick dome glass tinted to keep out the sun’s harsh unfiltered rays, the planet slowly spun. Soon, it would pass between the city and the star making night fall on them. A far off nebula filled the rest of the sky spinning into whatever the galaxy held. Purple gas columns rose up like stone spires into the golden and cream clouds. Navy outlined it until it bled into the black of space.

Kya and Cad laid on their backs for hours staring at it even well past dark when they had to use flashlights to find their way home.

Dreaming and wishing.

 

The blaster bolt hit the can sending it high into the air. At the edge of the forest on the path from the shipyard to their house, thirteen year old Cad had set up a line of cans on a fallen log. Kya sat on the fence post behind him rooting him on. Taking quick aim, Cad pulled the blaster trigger sending two more cans flying.

_“Whoa!”_ Kya clapped her hands together. _“You’re so good!”_

_“I’m the best in the galaxy,”_ Cad said cockily.

She raised her eyebrow, _“Don’t get ahead of yourself.”_

_“I will be one day!”_ he fired three more shots to clear the rest of the cans to prove it. Her cheers made him smile knowing she was impressed.

_“Cad!”_

The teens turned to the road and fear set in. Cachi gotten off of work early to find them not at the house working on homework. Purple flushed under his teal skin, his eyes seeming extra crimson at the moment, _“Is that **my** blaster?”_

Cad put it behind his back. Not that it would help, but it felt like the right thing to do.

_“Get over here right now, young man!”_ Cachi stormed up to the fence.

Kya kept her head low hoping she wouldn’t get pulled into the middle of this.

Dragging his feet through the weeds, Cad shuffled up to his dad and held out the blaster.

Cachi snatched it from him, _“This is not a toy! It’s for protection only! Why do you even have it?”_

Cad ventured a quick questioning glance at Kya. She nodded to him encouraging him to tell the truth. He said low, _“I wanted to practice.”_

_“Practice? For what?”_ Cachi asked.

Strumming up the courage, Cad blurted out, _“I want to work at the hunting orbital! When I come of age that is.”_

Cachi’s face scrunched with his brow sinking lower on his eyes, _“The hunting orbital. No. No, it’s too dangerous.”_

_“But Dad-!”_

_“No!”_ Cachi shook his hands. _“I already lost your mother. I will not let you risk your life for some hot shot glory.”_

_“I’m a better shot than Mom ever was!”_ Cad retorted back.

_“How would you know?”_

_“She got killed, didn’t she? She must have sucked!”_

Anger rose in Cachi, and he lunged over the fence. He slapped his son across the face sending the boy reeling back, _“You will not speak ill of her! The Gods will mark you for that!”_

The teens were stunned. Kya’s mouth hanging open unable to move. Cad took a knee holding his purpling cheek. His father had never struck him before. Not even after beating up Heese years ago, his father never laid his hands on him.

Cachi froze. His hand stung. The pain in his heart hurt far more.

Eyes burning with bright tears, Cad screamed, _“Screw your Gods!”_ He turned and sprinted towards the forest ignoring his father’s cries. He didn’t need Dad’s apologies. He didn’t need anyone! He vanished among the trees.

Rubbing the back of his head in defeat, Cachi’s chest ached even more seeing Kya’s fear. She sat rigged on the fence post afraid to even breathe.

_“Kya,”_ he hung his head. _“I’m sorry… that you had to see that…”_

She pursed her lips together tight. What could she say to make any of that better? Sliding off the fence, she picked up her and Cad’s school bags slinging them over her shoulder.

Cachi rubbed her back leading her up to the road to take her home. As they walked, he crossed his hand over his chest touching his shoulder. It crossed his chest again tapping the other shoulder before he pointed up to the sky muttering under his breath.

Kya watched and asked quietly, _“What did you pray?”_

_“That the Gods will forgive me for striking him. That they will give me patience to not lose myself in wrath again. That Cad will forgive me,”_ Cachi’s eyes drifted to the woods hoping to catch a glance of his boy. _“That you will forgive me for witnessing it.”_

_“Of course I do!”_ she insisted.

Cachi smiled sad at her, _“You should wait to apologize when you mean it, not out of duty to me.”_

_“I do, Papa,”_ she looped her arm around his blue one. _“Cad’s not an easy person.”_

_“You don’t live with him.”_

_“I practically do.” She quietly ventured, “You know he doesn’t want to work in the shipyards.”_

_“I know,” Cachi rolled his eyes. “I don’t know why! It’s steady, good, honest work. It will easily provide for him and his future family.”_

_She snickered, “He told me he wants to be a bounty hunter.”_

_“A bounty hunter? From Duro? That will never happen!” Cachi shook his head, “Bah. That boy…”_

 

Kya and Cad were both nervous holding onto their datapads from school. Now they were both fourteen, it was time to pick their careers. It had been a lavish gathering in the school’s common area with various businesses and trades visiting from the other orbital cities. Kya picked the company her dad and Papa Cachi worked for. It would be tough to start since the job was considered men’s work. She really did love working with her hands and learning from her dad how to fix appliances around the house. She wanted to fix and build ships now. Cad choose the hunting orbital first, the military base second. He knew his father wouldn’t let him hunt. At least he could have something to fall back on where he could still fight.

Approaching their houses shuffling down the sidewalk, they spotted Cachi on the front porch. He spent his day off working on replacing their front door panel after the lock shorted out.

Cad stopped at his fence taking a long deep breath to face his father.

Nudging his arm, Kya whispered, _“Don’t lose your temper. Use your words. You know it’s gonna take time.”_

_“I know. See you tomorrow,”_ Cad pushed open the squeaking fence catching his father’s attention.

Kya waved, _“Hey Papa Cachi!”_ and scurried next door to her house.

Cachi waved back and turned to his son. Cad walked like he was on death row, slow and dramatic. He knew the kids would pick potential careers today, and he had a good idea what Cad would want.

Kya’s father Kander had sat with Cachi at lunch the day before discussing Cad’s path. Kander told him not to control the boy. Cad would only push back against his father. But Cachi couldn’t help it only wanting his only child to be safe. Other Duro families had many kids, many that could do various things and have dreams. After his wife Lo’lulo passed, Cachi only had one child, and he refused to lose Cad too.

Stopping short of the porch, Cad took a long breath to gather himself.

Cachi smiled softly to him, _“Picked the hunting orbital, huh?”_

Cad blurted out, _“And the military! To help protect people… and stuff.”_

_“I see,”_ Cachi put his tools back into the chest and closed it. _“I’ve been thinking of a way that we can compromise. I know I’ve been stubborn…”_

_“After what happened to mom,”_ Cad said quietly. They hadn’t discussed her since their fight near the forest last year. It had been left to the side like a dead womp-rat in the Tatooine sun.

Cachi put his hands on his hips, _“There’s a position that opened-”_

A panicked shrill scream came from next door.

_“Kya!”_ Cad dropped everything and sprinted towards the house. He hopped the fence and dashed to her open front door. Hearing her wailing inside, he ran through their boxy living room and found her in the kitchen.

Kander laid unmoving on the ground. Kya cried over her father vigorously shaking him. Cad knelt beside her, but his eyes were wide. He had no idea what to do.

_“Kander!”_ Cachi rushed in behind the kids and took a knee by his friend. Kander’s face was blue. Humans were not supposed to be blue! Pulling out his communicator from his pocket, he tossed it to Cad. _“Call for help!”_

Rolling Kander on his back, Cachi felt his neck. There was no pulse. He put his hands flat on Kander’s chest and repeatedly pushed hard to a rhythm.

_“Daddy!”_ Kya clutched to her father’s arm. Thick tears rolled down her cheeks. _“Dad!”_

 

...She barely processed the day. It was a blur of faces, sad greetings from Dad’s work colleagues, and moving from room to room to a speeder to the graveyard. She couldn’t remember if she ate today.

No, wait. Cad made sure she put something tasteless in her belly. It was probably delicious, but she didn’t process it.

Now in front of the tombstone with Kander Kiyanu’s name on it, she placed the final gold coin around a third candle. Striking up a match, she carefully lit each of the three candles one by one in order from left to right. Cachi, with swollen eyes from mourning his best friend, knelt by her quietly guiding her through the ritual. Cad stayed a couple feet behind them with his hands deep in his pockets.

Kya sat on her knees watching the flames reflect on the tombstone’s glistening surface. Her father’s ashes buried just beneath her. She felt Cachi’s hand on her back, but it was just another numb feeling.

Gripping her skirt between her fingers, she muttered, _“What’s going to happen to me?”_

_“What do you mean?”_ Cachi asked.

_“Do I have to go back to Christophsis?”_ her voice broke as panic set in. _“I don’t know anything about it! I haven’t been there in so long! I don’t know the people or, or, or the culture and I don’t-”_

_“Shh!”_ Cachi pulled her into his side. She wrapped her arms around him tight. Cachi lovingly stroked her hair, _“You’re not going back there. You’re going to stay with us. We’ll take care of you. You will never be alone.”_

He rocked her gently trying to soothe the poor girl. With each sway, Kya felt herself unraveling. Even though her father was gone, her family here wouldn’t abandon her. She let herself slide into heavy sobs.

 

The following week had been tense. Kya knew she had to give up so many of her family’s possessions. Cad and Cachi’s house only had so much space. She couldn’t bring everything with her. Her father’s clothes had been the hardest to part with. They still smelt like him especially the cigarras Dad liked to smoke. He tried to hide it from her, but she always knew that’s why he had to take work calls on the back porch. She rationalized in her head that his items could go to other families who needed them. It was good to let certain things go. It’s not like they had a lot anyway. She had a few toys that were sentimental, clothes, make up her dad bought for her off world, little things like that.

There was one item she could never part with. Sitting on the window seat in Cad’s room, she clutched her father’s book to her chest holding it like it would run away from her. It was the only item she truly needed.

The window across the way to her now old house was her old room. She could see her old bed now bare and stripped down. Tomorrow, they would get the last of her possessions out of the house. While Cachi pushed for the landlord to give them more time, that she and all of them were mourning, they had to get what they could by the end of the day tomorrow. After that, the house wouldn’t belong to her anymore. Not all Duros were as kind as Cachi. Soon, another family would be in her home erasing all traces of her life there.

Downstairs, Cad and Cachi screamed at each other. School gave her an extension on picking her career, but Cad had to decide in the next few days. A security position had opened up at Cachi’s work to help guard from thieves and pirates who sometimes targeted the shipyard. Cachi believed it would be perfect for his son. Cad wanted nothing to do with it.

She heard their roars rise louder to where she wondered if the entire neighborhood could hear them. Her forehead pressed against the cold window. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Stomps rattled up the stairs before Cad burst into the room. He slammed the door behind him and chucked his datapad across the room. It smashed into little pieces against the wall by his closet.

Face still on the window, Kya muttered, _“He’s doing it because he loves you…”_

_“He doesn’t know me at all!”_ Cad paced back and forth across the room like a trapped animal. _“Trying to shove his damn gods on me! I don’t care about any of my dad’s crap! You’re so lucky now that you don’t have one!”_ He covered his mouth quickly, _“I’m sorry…”_

_“It’s fine…”_ she breathed out slowly fogging up the window. Kya knew that Cad didn’t actually mean it. He always spouted off when he was pissed.

_“No… It’s not…_ ” he sat on the window seat across from her pulling his knees up to his chest. They sat in silence watching the nebula swirl high above the glass dome of the city. Finally with resolution, he said, “ _I’m leaving.”_

_“No you’re not,”_ she turned her head just enough to see him. _“You always say that and you never do.”_

_“I mean it this time.”_

_“What bright thing do you think you’re going to do out there?”_

_“I’m going to be a bounty hunter.”_

_“Pfft!”_ she barely smirked unable to muster any energy.

Cad scooted closer taking her hands. He gently turned her to face him, _“I want you to come with me. We’ll see the entire galaxy together! We’ll have adventures and go on journeys-”_

_“And get ourselves killed,”_ she blankly stared at him.

_“I’ll protect you. I’ll teach you how to shoot and fight.”_

_“No,”_ she whispered. _“I don’t want to go…”_

He shook her hands gripping her tighter, _“Please. I… I need you to come. I don’t want to go alone.”_

Pulling her hands back from him, she wrapped her arms around her book and leaned against the window again, _“No… I’m not going, Cad… I don’t want to…”_

_“But-!”_

_“My dad just died!”_  she lunged at him. _“My dad just died and you want me to go running off to the galaxy? No! I don’t want to leave Papa Cachi. I don’t want to leave my home! If you want to fly off to, to, to the end of the galaxy, then go! Just go and leave me alone!”_

He sat up straighter watching fresh tears well in her eyes. Kya slumped back into the seat curling up into a ball and clutching her book tighter. It was settled then.

Cad rose to his feet with resolve and leaned in, _“I’m sorry, Kya. You try to get some rest.”_ He kissed the top of his head and left her alone.

 

The next morning, Kya decided she should at least make an effort to get out of Cad’s room. The stairs down to the living room felt longer and more tiring than normal. Reaching the bottom, she spotted Papa Cachi on the couch with his head in his hands. She glanced around the room, _“Papa? Where’s Cad?”_

_“He gone…”_ Cachi croaked out and pointed to a note on the table.

She snatched up the datapad reading over his hurried message that he was leaving and never coming back. That idiot! She didn’t think he would actually leave!

Tossing the datapad on the couch, she hurried to the door.

Cachi stood, _“Where are you going?”_

_“To the shipyard to see if he’s still there!”_ she ran into the yard wincing at the sunlight she hadn’t seen for a week.

_“I’ve already tried that! He left on a shuttled overnight!”_ Cachi cried after her at the door.

_“Well, I’m trying again!”_ she pushed open the fence and broke into a full sprint down the sidewalk.

Kya knew she wouldn’t find Cad at the shipyard. She knew even if they got his destination information, he would be gone from there too. They could follow him from place to place, but they would never actually find him.

Sometimes it just felt good to run as fast as she could even if there was no endpoint.

 

For the next three years without her father and Cad gone, Kya’s life had been simple. She woke up early to make lunch for Papa Cachi and herself. She put in some morning chores to help him out. He would often joke his house had never been so clean. She would go to school, and he would go to work. Kya sometimes spent time with the other teens after school, but she often found herself at the shipyard.

The hanger bay gatekeeper got to know her well enough that he would often bring snacks for her. She learned the names of all the front office workers, most of them women, enjoying their stories. She would do her homework in the waiting room chairs, because they insisted it was the important. After it was complete, they would let her come into the back hanger. Huge ships would loom high on cranes above her as sparks flew off the welder wands, glass was moved into place, and engines were tested and assembled. It was always loud, most of the workers speaking through headsets or yelling. It smelt of smoke, fuel, and sweat from the men. She could taste the metal on her tongue and feel the heat from the sun beating down through the city’s glass dome. After a few steps in the hanger, she could feel herself sweating too.

Kya loved it.

They started her off with small jobs like sweeping the floor or scrubbing grease off of machine parts. Most of the men called her “Cachi’s kid” which made her proud even if they said it with a rude tone. Ship building wasn’t women’s work. Obviously, these men hadn’t seen what human women could do. When she first expressed her desire to work on ships and their navigation systems, her father explained that her small hands would be the key for her job. She could reach between areas that big Duro hands struggled to fit. Her human body would carry weight differently too. Kya just had to prove it.

At the end of the day, Cachi would find her always proud of his daughter’s drive that his son never had. Together, they walked home sometimes after picking up food from the store. They cooked together, said the evening prayers together, and would root on Duro’s bolo-ball team on the holonet. They would repeat for the next day and every day after.

One evening, Cachi tied a sheet around Kya’s neck and fluffed it out around her. He untucked her hair from underneath as it cascaded down to her butt on the stool. Picking up a pair of scissors, he asked, _“Are you sure you want to do this?”_

_“Yes!”_ Kya wiggled in delight. _“I’ll be seventeen tomorrow! I can finally work at the shipyard! For real now!”_

_“But your hair…”_

_“Duros men don’t have hair. I don’t want mine to get caught in the gears,”_ she explained. _“I don’t want to give those men any reason to doubt my abilities to work.”_

Cachi looked at her with fatherly love, _“Kander used to say take every advantage you can even if there are risks.”_

_“I know,”_ she smiled softly.

Cachi moved behind her taking a long breath, _“Okay… Here we go.”_ He picked up a lock of her hair, _“You sure?”_

_“I’m sure,”_ she glanced at the chiller seeing her reflection. Time for that long hair to go.

_“Super sure? No going back!”_  He joked.

She giggled, _“I’m super sure.”_

_“You know I don’t know how to cut hair, right?”_

_“It just needs to be short. I don’t care what I look like.”_ She stopped a moment, _“Well… just don’t make me look like a rat-monkey.”_

 

The shipyard’s supervisor raised an eyebrow staring between the datapad and Kya. Hair cropped short, she stood straight up and kept her chin up. Papa Cachi waited quietly beside her as the supervisor looked over the datapad once again.

Finally, his belted out, _“You wanna work on ships, huh?”_

_“Yes, sir!”_ Kya shifted on her feet. _“I’ve been doing small jobs around here for years. I’m seventeen today. I’m ready to do more.”_

The supervisor turned to Cachi, _“Really?”_

_“Really,”_ Cachi patted Kya’s shoulder. _“I’ll teach her everything I know. She’ll be up to speed quick like she’s always been here.”_

The supervisor rolled his red eyes and glared at her, _“If Kander hadn’t been such a good man, I wouldn’t allow this. Fine! Take her. She messes up, it’s your head!”_ He pointed at Cachi and lumbered away.

Kya bounced on her toes quietly squealing, _“I did it!”_

Cachi chuckled and led her towards the back room where they would suit up for the day, _“Come on. Let’s show these men how to make some ships!”_

 

Four years of building ships, learning the inner workings of each vessel and how they ran, and finding a knack for building navigation systems and repairing droids, Kya found peace in her life until it slowly wore down to an end.

Now twenty-one, she stood in front of another tombstone lighting three candles. Cachi’s name glistened in the granite next to her father’s grave. She had been more prepared for death this time. Still, she wiped her runny nose gently with a tissue.

_“How’d it happen?”_ a voice called behind her.

She turned and met Cad’s steady gaze. He dressed different now donning a long brown coat over his vest and slacks. Two blasters hung on his hips with various pouches on his belt. A wide brimmed hat sat low on his head. He would have looked really cool, but Cad still hadn’t grown out of his teenage lankiness.

She flashed a small smile, _“I see you got my message.”_

They both hesitated. Seven years was a long time to not see someone. They both had such different lives and paths now. After how they left it, how he left her at her lowest point, Cad couldn’t believe that she found a way to contact him. It was a standoff of grief, and Kya moved first.

She strode up to him and slid her arms around his waist, _“You’re taller.”_

Cad smirked wrapping her up letting his head fall against her, _“You cut your hair.”_

_“You look awful,”_ the both said at the same time as an awkward laugh passed between them. He rubbed her back and relaxed against her. Kya held her long lost friend like no time had passed. They would have time to catch up.

Cad led her back to the tombstone, _“You put Dad’s grave by Kander’s.”_

_“I’m sorry. I didn’t know where your mom was buried. I never asked, and I couldn’t find it in records.”_

_“She got eaten. There was no grave,”_ he said quietly.

_“Oh…”_ Kya rested her head on his shoulder.

_“You didn’t answer me. How’d it happen?”_

She sniffled and touched her tissue to her nose again, _“Organ failure. He was diagnosed a year ago. It was slow and… painful for him.”_

Reaching out, Cad tapped the top of his father’s tombstone three times for the past, present, and future. His silent goodbye. Swallowing hard, he muttered, _“Thanks for being here.”_

_“Someone had to be with him…”_

They stood in silence for several minutes taking it all in. The candles lit on many of the tombstones, the soft breeze moving through the trees, and the sun slowly setting. Finally, he motioned back to the road, and she nodded letting him guide her along the path among the dead.

Slowly, she smirked. Then, Kya snorted. Finally, she fell into quiet giggles.

He eyed her, _“What’s so funny?”_

_“What is with that hat!”_ she flicked the brim of it.

_“It’s my bounty hunter hat.”_

_“You look ridiculous.”_

_“You wouldn’t understand. It’s all about image.”_

She raised an eyebrow at him, _“How long have you worn that thing?”_

He thought a moment, _“I got it soon after I left Duro.”_

_“Got it. So you’re still a virgin.”_

_“Low! That’s low!”_ he playfully glare at her. _“Bet I’ve bedded more mates than you!”_

_“Right… Keep telling yourself that…”_

 

* * *

 

Thrawn sat quietly in the armchair listening to her story taking in each beat of the narrative to form a better conclusion about her. She sounded like she used to be honest and kind, but now Kya wore clear walls to protect herself. Built by loss and heartbreak, her younger years hadn’t been the worst of it. There was more to this tale. He sipped his tepid tea she offered him some time ago.

Kya had pulled over the chair from her workbench to face him. Her feet propped up on the window sill letting her lounge back. In one hand, she held a diamond bit as she carefully carved into a cylinder of glass as she spoke. A towel placed in her lap catching the scraps of glass that peeled off. Todo sat in the corner nearby, again in standby mode for the evening.

She turned the diamond tip in her hand to etch in the side of the glass, “I told Cad to take me to Christophsis. I work at the shipyard long enough to get a… not a vacation. A break from the job to refocus.” She lowered her work a moment trying to form the word.

“A sabbatical?” he suggested.

“That word,” she pointed at him and picked up the glass again. “Didn’t know I wouldn’t go back.”

“Did you run away too? With Cad?” he raised an eyebrow. She didn’t seem the type to run from her duties.

She shook her head, “Not on purpose. I went to my birth planet to find my mother. I lost my dads. I wanted to see if I could find her. Cad gave me money and left for job. He was to pick me up a week later. We didn’t get to meet.”

“He left you behind.”

“No.” Kya forced herself to yawn and stretched her arms above her head. It was a weak show to change the subject, “What time is it? Must be late.”

So, that part of the story was still guarded. Thrawn’s eyes drifted to her shoulder, but he chose not to speak.

Folding up the towel with the shards of glass, she dropped her feet to the floor and carried her work to her desk. Thrawn took the cup of tea and placed it into the sink.

“Ai-yah…” Kya hissed turning her hand towards her. She tried to see the backside of her palm just under the side of her pinky.

“Did you injure yourself?”

“Glass splinter. I swear my hand more glass than skin,” she tried to pinch at the shard.

Thrawn came over and slid open the top drawer of her desk. Nothing. He checked the second drawer and found a pair of tweezers. Gently, he took her hand and turned it to face him.

“What you doing?” she asked gently.

“Trust me,” he whispered seeing the spot where her skin was becoming inflamed. He carefully pressed the tweezers into her hand. It gripped the glass shard firm. Slow and steady, he pulled it out and placed it on the towel.

She smirked eyeing his blue skin against her tanned calloused fingers, “You have cold hands.”

“I know,” he checked her hand making sure no more injuries were there. He ran his thumb over her skin.

Kya said softly, “You a gentle captain when you want to be.”

Their eyes met. Her soft dark gaze watched his fierce ruby stare as the sound of the storm rumbled outside.

Leaning in slowly getting into his space, Kya playfully whispered, “So intense.”

He laughed and lowered his head despite himself. Why? He didn’t know, but he chuckled under his breath before meeting her eyes again, “And you are quite frivolous.”

“Thank you?”

“I meant that as a compliment.”

“Thank you!” She nodded down, “We hold hands all night?”

He hesitated--why did he hesitate?--before releasing her.

She jokingly pouted, “Aww. Too bad. Is that what the Empire do to men? Make a no fun zone?”

“Actually, many of my fellow officers have partners. Sleeping around is a badge of honor for Stormtroopers and ranking officials,” Thrawn slid his hands into his pockets and leaned on the desk.

“Oh!” she backed away. “I did not realize you have girl.”

“I don’t.”

“A man then?” she giggled. “Captain! So many surprises!”

He shook his head, “I don’t have that either. The Chiss do not believe in losing oneself to idle passions.”

“That sounds terrible. You have my sympathy,” she patted his shoulder.

“Sleeping arrangements,” he changed the subject though it wasn’t the best change of pace.

“My bed fit two, but you don’t look like you want to bunk up,” she leaned by him. “You the guest. You take the bed.”

“I will sleep in the chair. Actually, I wish to look through your books if you don’t mind,” he eyed the bookshelf in wonder.

“Help yourself. Be gentle. Some are old,” she pushed off the desk and sat on her bed. Untying her boots, she put them by the bedside table.

“I can go into the loft if you wish to change your clothing,” Thrawn started for the stairs.

She waved it off, “I sleep in my clothes.”

“That seems uncomfortable.”

“Well actually, it so hot here I sleep in little, but,” she motioned to him. “No fun zone.”

He watched her finally take off her holster, blaster, and belt, placing them both at the edge of the bed within arm’s reach. She stretched hands high over her head arching her back, and he noted how graceful it looked. Like a painting with soft long lines.

He swallowed hard and turned to the bookcase. But Thrawn stopped and looked back, “Thank you for letting me stay here, Kya. Your hospitality is admirable and appreciated.”

Kya went around the room turning off each light until just the one on the bedside table by the armchair was left on, “It’s not problem, Captain. Thanks for keeping me company. Turn that off that light when you go to sleep. It important.”

“Important?”

“It’s not Statfae season yet, but close. They might be around even in storm like this.”

“What’s a Statfae?”

“Mean beasts,” Kya crawled into bed and slid under the sheets. “Pray to your Gods you don’t meet one.” She settled under the covers and laid on her back. Her eyes glanced to her blaster to make sure it was within her grasp.

He frowned, “I will not harm you.”

“I don’t care,” she rolled on her side and pulled the cover over her shoulder. “Stopped caring long time ago.”

Thrawn watched her settle in and close her eyes. Again, he found himself hesitating. He didn’t like that feeling. He had prided himself for always knowing the outcome of all situations. It’s what got him to this rank, what allowed him to conquer the political nature of the Imperial Academy, face smugglers and pirates, and best the elusive Nightswan on several occasions.

But now as he was trapped in a small house in the middle of nowhere, he found himself unsure. This woman disrupted his thinking with her seemingly aimless actions and words. They weren’t random. They were tactics to try and best him. Thinking back over the afternoon and evening together, Thrawn realized he enjoyed their encounters and looked forward to being trapped another day with her. She was an interesting player in this game.

Plucking a book from the shelf, he settled into the chair and leaned on the armrest. His eyes lasted a few pages before they drifted to the side watching Kya. She already slept her breathing slow and gentle.

Now that she was quiet and only the sound of the storm rumbled outside, Thrawn couldn’t wait to hear her voice in the morning. It was weirdly too silent for him.

 


	4. Reading Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To captured a Chiss man’s heart is to best them mentally either by defeating them or taking them by surprise. A woman should make a man change their tactics, make the courting a true battle of wits until both are respected as equals in their own right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day off and busted out a chapter.  
> -Song of the chapter: "Slight Night Shiver" by M83 (I suggest the 34 minute one on youtube by Mad Prophet)

_Male role models on Csilla were few and far between for me._

_Off the planet, I had my Uncle Cad who taught me how to swear, play cards, fight, fly, and shoot. He also told me (wrongly if I might add) where human babies came from and all about sex when I was eight. My mother had to assure me that moms don’t actually explode when they had children before she promptly punched my uncle hard enough that he fell over._

_On the main planet of the Chiss, people didn’t like me too much. I was like the family ghost hidden away on our estate. When this little tan and blue ghost got to go outside into the populace, I got stared at and judged like a demon specter. My mom was just a human in a Chiss world. I was a cross breed monster that sullied good Chiss bloodlines._

_Uncle Thrass never saw it that way though. An aristocrat for our ruling family, Uncle had a ton of power to help keep me safe. Compared to pictures, Father was far more rigid in his stance, hair always neat and back, and standing straight. Uncle Thrass had the swagger of a politician with his hair swept to the side, clothes rich and fancy. He was good at charming others to his platforms._

_Keep in mind when I say that a Chiss is “charming,” it’s all mental, not physical. They’re not a flirty, touchy-feely race of people._

_Mom said that Uncle Thrass was “a boring version of Thrawn. Gods, why he so dull?” But Mom also appreciated what Thrass did for us becoming one of her few true allies on Csilla. Uncle made sure O’koye was placed in the best school since she could pass as a full Chiss. Since I wasn’t allowed to attend because of my looks, Uncle Thrass hired the best tutors for me. He refused to let me fall behind. Sometimes, he taught me the lessons himself. He was strict with so many lectures and grueling tests. But I could tell when I broke his stoic gaze into little grins, he truly did love me._

_There was also Hessa'leen'sabosen, core name Aleen. He was Uncle Thrass' personal servant and head of the Mitth family's house attendants. His stern gaze constantly watched over us. I'll get to him later._

_The other Chiss male who guided me was from outside our family. Chafs’ian’bosen, core name Sian, was my sister’s best friend from school. Quite progressive by Chiss standards, Sian took great interested in the galaxy outside of the Ascendancy. He was fascinated that we lived on so many planets and especially loved my mother’s tales. If he liked my mom, then he was good in my book._

_Yes, I am aware the more I write this memoir that I am a Mama’s Boy._

_Sian was my “sister’s friend” to me in my young life. They were teenagers when I was a kid, adults when I was a teen, so we might as well be light years away from each other in mindsets. But one night when he visited our home to collaborate on a school project with O’koye, he went to her room to fetch a datapad._

_Flipping on the light, Sian spotted me at her vanity. I sat stunned with her deep blue makeup smeared over the tan on my face._

_“What are you doing?” Sian’s deep eyes analyzed my appearance._

_I mumbled something low and incoherent under my breath._

_“I see.” Closing the door, Sian strode across the room and pulled over a desk chair. He sat by me. “If I had to venture a guess, you are trying to cover the human part of your appearance.”_

_And I broke down crying which was quite embarrassing since Chiss men don’t cry except under acceptable circumstances. I ranted that I wanted to be normal and not a freak on this planet anymore._

_But Sian took my hands and lowered them from my face. He plucked up a tissue to wipe tears from my little eyes. Finding the makeup remover cloth, Sian gently cleaned the cerulean foundation from my cheek, “I am envious you and your sister.”_

_“Why?” I sniffled._

_“Your mixed birth gives you the opportunity to leave the Unknown Regions,” he swiped the cloth under my chin to clean blue from my neck. “Cass, you hold more power than you realize. You don’t have to follow the Ascendancy’s rules like the rest of us. Use that power wisely. It is inside of you.”_

_In that moment, Sian became more than just my sister’s companion. He became my friend too. I wished over and over that he and my sister would marry. I really wanted a brother like Sian._

_Master Eli Vanto was the other man on Csilla who watched over me. My father’s old friend from his Imperial days, Eli was one of the few humans with my mom on the planet. I’ll have more on Eli later, but for now, I wish to focus on the Chiss men in my life for this part of the story._

_When I was sixteen, my Uncle was hosting an elaborate political party on our estate. Against my grandparents wishes, he insisted me, my mother, and O’koye attend the party. They said it would be Uncle’s head, but he strongly disagreed._

_After a week of clothing fittings, decoration and flower choices, food tastings, and preparations, Uncle only had one more challenge ahead of him:_

_He had to teach me to dance._

_Eli would attend with my mom. Their friendship strong over their bond of my Father’s memory. I would be accompanying Eli’s daughter, Tessa. I was expected to partake in one formal Chiss dance with her._

_Which landed me in Uncle’s fancy study the evening before the party. The furniture had been cleared to the side leaving a wide open space. Sian, always amused, was the partner chosen to help me learn. Uncle Thrass’ critical eyes studied my every move and failure._

_“Stop,” he pinched the bridge of his nose after I messed up again. We’d been at it for an hour at this point._

_I ran my hands frustrated through my hair and paced in a circle, “What did I do now?”_

_Uncle marched to me, his boots tapping crisp against the elaborate wooden floor, “Dancing is art. It’s telling a story especially this piece. It’s a romantic dance, but you are currently portraying the want to escape.”_

_I sarcastically glanced at Sian then back at Uncle, “Probably because I do.”_

_Sian pointed out, “And your posture is sloppy. Your shoulders are too forward.”_

_“That too,” Thrass agreed coming up behind me. He straightened my back and his sharp fingers pulled back my shoulders. He came around to the front, “You will hold that position. Start again.”_

_“Maybe this would be easier if I actually had a girl,” I motioned to Sian. He was several inches taller than me._

_“Oh?” Uncle raised an eyebrow. “I chose a male partner to teach you, because I believed it would meet your preferred preference.”_

_I tilted my head, “Why?”_

_Uncle’s critical eyes fell on me. Sian pursed his lips to hide his smile. They already figured out something that I would discover about myself in the coming years. I later thanked them for not judging me for it._

_“Again,” Uncle commanded and moved to the side._

_I faced Sian once more._

_“Begin,” Uncle said._

_I sighed._

_“Stop.”_

_“I didn’t do anything!” I threw my hands in the air._

_“Presentation,” Thrass rubbed his ruby eyes, and I could tell he was racking his brain on how to make me figure it out._

_Sian crossed his arms behind him, “What if we try a change of tactics? The guests will assume that Cass will not be able to properly follow a traditional dance such as this. We could play that into Cass’ advantage to not raise expectations about him.”_

_Uncle Thrass’ eyes turned cold glaring him down. His tone fierce, “That would insinuate that my nephew is a failure.”_

_Sian blinked fast before lowering his head, “You are correct, sir. My apologies, Cass.”_

_“What?” I looked confused between the two of them._

_Then it dawned on me that Uncle gave me a compliment. It always took me an extra moment to recognize Chiss courtesies._

_Softening, I realized that my uncle believed that I could properly learn this dance. He knew it was within my limitations and understood that I would not fail. I smiled and approached him. Only his eyes moved following me across the room._

_Smirking, I threw my arms around his middle. He faltered and leaned back. That part of my family wasn’t the hugging side._

_“Thanks,” I muttered into his shoulder._

_He inhaled slowly and awkwardly patted my back, “You have so much of your mother in you.”_

_I beamed with pride and tossed my best grin at him. With one last squeeze, I released him and raced back to Sian, again entertained by my actions. Taking my place across from him, I was ready to try once more._

_Sian cleared his throat and lifted his chin._

_“Oh!” I followed his action quickly correcting my posture and raised my head up._

_Sharp and loud, Uncle Thrass clapped out the steady beat. I bowed, and Sian curtsied to me. We moved in time to the steps starting the routine._

_Uncle Thrass slowly circled us watching my every move, “This is the traditional dance of the Acord’dedo. It is a dance of love. It is a time for Chiss men to woo and create an experience.”_

_Just so you know, it’s a very rigid dance that’s more like marching and fighting in slow motion. You know, Chiss things._

_Uncle Thrass mused watching us, “It’s about the eyes and the motion. It stimulates the mind. The woman will strive to create a matching tale with her movements.”_

_“Straighten your right leg more,” Sian whispered._

_I corrected myself before we tucked our arms behind our backs and turned beside each other. We brought our wrists together and rotated in time._

_“To captured a Chiss man’s heart is to best them mentally,” Uncle Thrass continued. “Either by defeating them or taking them by surprise. A woman should make a man change their tactics, make the courting a true battle of wits until both are respected as equals in their own right.”_

_“Or just get naked,” I muttered._

_Sian snorted chuckling deep in his throat. He let me take his hand. I had to stand on my tip toes so he could spin under my arm._

_Uncle Thrass probably noticed our exchange but chose to continue his monologue, “To make a Chiss man fall in love, it’s strategy and strength of will. Persistence and coy reluctance. At times, triggering their compassion. Slowly, the mental battle will be won to open the man for intimacy.”_

_“Sounds boring,” I snarked._

_“Focus,” Sian chided._

_The dance wound to a close, and Sian spun into me for the finale, “Don’t dip m-!”_

_Too late. I dipped him. He weighed more than me, and I tried to catch him. Sian fell onto the ground. I crashed into his chest._

_He coughed hard, and I burst out laughing rolling onto my back. We were both cackling on the floor like loons._

_A shadow passed over me. Uncle stood by my head. His face was harsh, critical, and judging. But slowly, the tiniest warm smile tweaked his lips, “That was better, Cass.”_

_“Yes!” I punched the air and let my hands fall to the floor. I claimed a victory._

_“Again,” Uncle strode away._

_I pushed myself up, “I thought it was better.”_

_“It’s not perfect,” he called over his shoulder. “Again!”_

_I groaned and covered my face._

_Sian got to his feet offering his hand to me, “Come on.”_

_Sighing, I accepted and hopped up for another three hours of this._

_I am happy to report the next night I performed the Dance of Acord’dedo perfectly. Not bad at all for a half Chiss if I do say so myself!_

_-Cass Kiyanu-Nuruodo_

 

A crash of thunder jolted Thrawn awake. For a few moments, he had no idea where he was until he heard Kya’s voice. He was on a planet called Thkye in the Outer Rim of the galaxy trapped inside a small house with a woman and her droid. He was surprised he woke up second, but he was recovering from a head injury. Touching his head, the bandage was gone. Kya must have checked his wounds while he slept. He could still feel the remnants of a bump on his brow bone.

He slowly tilted his head to the left then to the right stretching his neck and shoulders. Sleeping in a chair wasn’t ideal leaving him a little stiff but nothing he couldn’t deal with. His eyes flicked about the house. The storm still raged pulsing lightning outside of the window. Bits of hail plinked against the glass. It was fiercer than the previous night. Kya sat at her desk hunched over her work talking quietly with her droid. Todo flitted in the air behind her.

“Give me a twelve,” she held out her hand.

Todo’s boosters lowered him to the tool chest. He picked up a diamond bit tool and hovered back up placing it in her palm.

Thrawn pushed himself to his feet arching his back. He grunted quietly.

Todo whirled around, his bulbed eyes flickering, “Good morning, ingrate.”

Kya turned in her chair and smirked, “Morning, Captain. How’s the head?”

“Better,” Thrawn drew his arm across his chest to stretch.

She pointed to the stove, “Tea and breakfast if you hungry. I’m out of caf.”

Thrawn rolled his shoulders crossing to the stove. She had made an attempt to reheat the rat and toast a little bread to go with it. It was far more effort than when she tried to make a meal last night. He realized that it was for him which was a kind gesture even if it was poorly executed. No matter. He would respect her attempt and enjoy the meal.

“Kya wouldn’t let me poison it, just so you know,” Todo sighed.

Thrawn shot a glare at the droid before finding a plate in the cabinet.

Todo continued, “She said she liked having you around, so I guess I have to respect your life or something, Blue One.”

“That’s enough, Todo. Let the man eat,” Kya kept her eyes on her work carefully etching a crystal shaped piece of glass. “And get a ten.”

Todo groaned but fetched her another tool that was smaller than the one in her hand.

Thrawn bit into the bread with grilled meat catching the crumbs on the plate. He strode up behind Kya to see what she was working on.

A blaster was in pieces across the desk laid out so each section could get snapped back together. The bolt chamber was empty of its ammo. A section of the blaster had been hollowed out just between the firing pin and the barrel.

Kya blew on the glass she was carving, small pieces fluttering off from her breath. She placed the crystal in the empty section and sat back, “What you think?”

Todo’s gears quietly reeled as he looked over her work, “I do not believe you will get the desired effect you wish if the glass isn’t held secure in the barrel. You must reinforce it so it doesn’t shift in place.”

“If it cracks, I need to pop it out to reload,” she rubbed her chin. “What if I add lever in glass chamber? Little slide door on the side to switch it out?”

“It would be an extra action in a fight,” Todo drifted to her other shoulder. “But it is possible. I calculate it would set back your work several weeks to build it.”

She huffed, “Time we have lots of. We can test this soon as it is.”

Todo added, “I suggest we test it with Eleton bolts. Anything stronger might blow your hand off.”

“You test it then.”

“I need my hands!”

She laughed, “I buy you new ones.” She pinched her fingers towards him, “Maybe ones with claws!”

Todo wiggled in the air, “I like that idea!”

She cackled, “I took you for man with blaster arms.”

“I would like that too!”

“What _are_ you building?” Thrawn analyzed the parts on the desk. Following the work, surely he didn’t think she was building what he thought.

“Big light blaster!” she threw her arms in the air. “Make a big boom!”

So, she was building _exactly_ what he assumed, “Surely a regular blaster would be far more sufficient.”

“Just a pet project to pass time,” she swiveled the chair to him. “Got the idea seeing sunlight hit glass in my shop.”

Thrawn followed the line from the ammunition chamber up the grip and into the hollowed out glass chamber, “You want to enhance the bolt’s power by focusing it through the glass.”

Kya nodded, “Right you are, Captain! If I get it to spin, different effect.”

“Rotating it would scatter the bolt’s energy into a spray pattern if the glass is carved correctly,” Thrawn’s lips tweaked up. “Fascinating.”

“What I really want is old Sig bolts from Clone Wars. Could pierce clone armor and got outlawed by Republic. Old Confederacy worlds hoard them now for high price,” she pouted.

Todo interjected, “Those would easily break the glass. They would be too powerful.”

“I knooow!” she slumped dramatically in her chair. “Just want fancy big boom gun.”

“You should use a rifle then,” Thrawn stated simply.

Both Todo and Kya faced him at the suggestion.

Thrawn placed his plate of food on the desk and pointed to parts of the blaster, “It sounds like many of your construction issues lie with the small size of the blaster. While the size reduces error in focusing the glass, aiming, and firing, a rifle would give you a bigger space to insert a larger crystal of glass for a greater damaging effect. You could use stronger bolts as well. You would have to move the glass chamber further away from the firing pin.”

Kya looked over her work, “Oh! Because if the glass is too far back, the energy get trapped in barrel and blow it off.”

“Yes,” he stood up straight again. “You would need to place it towards the front to discharge it.”

“Too far away from hands to swap glass if it cracks.” She acted out each move, “I would have to lower gun, take out glass from the front, swap it out, and then pick it up again to shoot. It would be like front loading musket blaster.”

He was impressed with her for realizing it so quickly. Her years of ship building and droid repairs helped her think mechanically through each piece of the gun. He ventured wanting to see how she reasoned through a problem, “What would you suggest then?”

“Ideally? A spinny turn,” Kya said.

“A what?”

“Um…” She struggled to find the correct word in Basic, “You know with heavy guns. The, uh, the Z-6!”

“A rotary blaster cannon!” Thrawn’s interest was piqued again. He stroked his chin, “You could rotate the glass in and out of it. But that would be ineffective at the end of the barrel weighing down the front. You would use an immense amount of strength to keep the sight straight. But placing it closer towards the hands returns us to the problem of trapping energy as it moves up the barrel.”

Kya snatched up a datapad from the end of her desk. It’s only function was for drawing. With her finger, she quickly drew out the basics of a riffle, “What if rotor part was in front of trigger guard? Have a separate small barrel for pushing glass up to front?” She illustrated the idea and held it up to him.

His eyes flickered over the drawing, “Then, it would require a means to propel it forward. Something simple but strong.”

She lifted her arms mimicking holding a rifle. Her right trigger finger twitched like she was shooting. Kya flicked her ring finger, “Could have a separate spring on handle to push it.”

“Hmm.” Thrawn wrapped his arms around her and took his hands in his own. He could see the imaginary rifle like she could. He moved his ring finger against hers understanding what she had in mind, “Placing a spring trigger by the fourth finger could easily release it. It would have to be light trigger. The fourth finger is the weakest in strength.”

“Pew!” she pretended to take a shot. “Click.” Her ring finger brushed against his. “Drop broken glass. New glass propels in. It would need a lock or catch to keep it in place. Pew!”

“Pew indeed,” he imagined each movement in his mind.

Kya turned her head to see him. With his arms still around her, she smirked at how nice it felt. Living alone for so long, a little physical contact was welcomed. She poked her nose against his cheek to catch his attention.

Quite suddenly, Thrawn realized how close their faces were. He released her and stood up straight again, “It would be a complex design, but if built correctly, it could be quite destructive.”

She snickered at him, “No fun zone activate!”

“Stop it,” he stated firm, but he smiled just slightly. His cheek tingled just under the skin where she has touched it. It was a surprisingly pleasant feeling.

Todo shook his metal head, “You people are so strange.”

Kya scoffed, “You know you want a big gun.”

“I meant with your flirting,” he stated to her. “I do not understand it.”

“The sad life of a droid,” she rocked in her chair. “Todo, commit everything we said to databank. Label it prototype five to make after we finish prototype four here.”

“Kya,” Thrawn turned her chair to face him. “This project truly is an interesting idea if you get it working. How is it that such a fascinating mind is hidden and wasting away on this planet?”

Her eyes grew wide like caf mugs and she burst into a nervous, high pitch laugh, “No, no, me? No. No. Thank you. No.”

He furrowed his brow, “That was meant to be a compliment.”

“Yes! Thank you,” she mumbled keeping her eyes low. He could see heat rising under her cheeks.

Confused, he tried to catch her eye, “Are you alright?”

“Yes!” she inhaled quickly and rose to her feet. Stepping around him, she strode towards the stove, “What to do today?”

Thrawn watched her carefully as she busied herself reheating the kettle of tea. This woman had an oddly negative reaction to a compliment. Lack of confidence causing anxiety? Possibly she hadn’t heard many words of adulation. Recalling her tale from the previous night, Duro weren’t the warmest culture. She had been ostracized for being different. He could relate from his own time in the Imperial Academy. Even now as a Commander, he constantly needed to prove himself to humans that he was worthy to stand among them.

He didn’t strive for praise or ovation in his work. Thrawn certainly didn’t need it. But he did understand that it helped those under his command to work more efficiently when their morale was high. Though it was unnecessary, Eli would say cordial praises to Thrawn. It was appreciative.

Seeing Kya now, Thrawn realized she didn’t know how to take a compliment. Her confidence came from herself, not others. Possibly she couldn’t recognize praise from another person? No, she accepted a “compliment” from him the last night when he thought she would try to fight him. It had been a musing joke for her. Not truly a praise from him.

She poured herself a fresh cup of tea, “Not much to do today. The storm is worse.”

“I see,” he glanced at the window. The hail had grown larger in size making the ground look like an ice storm moved through. The windows, he realized, had to made with lightning glass to withstand the onslaught. The Empire could use such a powerful material for their cause.

Kya’s warning flashed through his mind. The people of Thkye didn’t want the Empire’s meddling here. He didn’t want Kya’s life invaded either.

He paused wondering how in a single night he came to wanting to conserve this woman’s wellbeing.

“You quiet again. What’s on that smart brain?” she sipped her tea.

“Would you mind if I look at your books once more?” he motioned to the shelf.

She shrugged, “Please. I have commission to finish before market tomorrow.”

“After the storm passes?” He popped the last of breakfast into his mouth and placed the plate in the sink.

“Usually market pop up after storm in afternoon,” she carried the mug back to her desk and set it down.

Todo opened a desk drawer and handed her an item wrapped in a cloth, “After we farm the lightning glass.”

“Yes, we leave early,” she took the parcel and unwrapped it. It was an intricate blade carved from the glass. The handle had been polished from deep mahogany wood.

He could tell from across the room it was her work. The style of how she carved glass cylinders last night and this morning matched the same strokes in the blade. He glanced to the weapons hung on the wall, the holster and blaster again on her leg, the second blaster dangling on the bedpost. She was not only an artist with crafting weapons but more than likely one in combat. Kya didn’t wish for him to know it. Though, she probably figured out by now that he already knew.

Thrawn stood before her books starting at the top working left to right with each shelf. Reading over titles, he worked his way down to the third row before one caught his eye. He plucked the red leather bound book and gently cracked open the yellowed pages, “This book is written in Sy Bisti.”

“What?” Kya glanced up from her work.

His eyes flicked over a couple of the pages, “This is an Outer Rim classic hero story written in Sy Bisti.”

She clambered up dropping all of her tools and rushed him taking him by surprised. Her face bright and excited, “You can read it?”

“Yes, I speak and read the language. It is common where I am from.” Noting her enthusiasm, he softly gazed at her, “Would you like me to read it to you?”

She didn't answer vocally. Kya snagged Thrawn’s arm and dragged him across her house. Leading him to the armchair, she released him to grab her desk seat and pulled it over. Kya plopped down and patted the armchair for him. Wiggling with excitement, she patted the seat again to emphasize her enthusiasm.

Thrawn took his seat beside her, “I thought you had work.”

“It can wait,” she tilted her chair back and propped her socked feet up on the window sill. “Please. I want to know what it’s about.” She pointed at her droid, “Todo, you record this to recite to me later!”

“Must I?” Todo lugged himself to their side and hunkered down on the floor.

Flipping to the first page, Thrawn cleared his throat and began reading translating the story into Basic for her.

It was a warrior’s tale about his love being taken. Quite a basic story really, cliché and predictable. The hero journeyed to a distant planet to face a tyrant who stole his lady love. The evil doer sent fierce beasts and set up trials for the hero to conquer.

But Thrawn noted how Kya sunk in the story completely engrossed with each page. She gasped each time the hero stumbled. She swooned when he spoke of his taken love. At the protagonist’s lowest point when all hope seemed lost, her eyes watered hanging on Thrawn’s every word. He first began the story reading it with a stoic tone. As her reactions grew, he changed his voice to give the characters more life. She laughed at his nasally impression of the villain bellowing his evil plans. Kya leaned on his armrest, watching him with dreamy eyes, when Thrawn spoke to her the hero’s proclamations of love.

They only paused to make lunch and make more tea. At one point, she picked up her knife commission to work on it as he read. The day passed quickly as night fell with the intensity of the storm. Where the afternoon pelted the house with hail and wind, now the soothing sound of rain and occasional thunder rumbled above.

Coming to the last page, Thrawn read, “Together, after all they had overcome surrounded by their two children and friends, the lovers watched the sun slowly set. Old and weary, their love kept them strong until death granted them their final bow.” He closed the book.

Kya’s chest swelled against her tank, the heat rising in her face. She sniffled and touched her nose with her thumb.

He frowned, “It was a happy ending.”

“I’m sad it’s over,” she smiled through teary eyes. Touching his arm, her dark eyes met his ruby ones, “Thank you. Really. Thank you, Thrawn.”

He paused hearing her finally say his name, emphasized with her accent. Such a simple action as reading to her touched her deeper than he realized. She probably didn’t know what most of her books said since they were written in various languages. In one afternoon, he gave her a gift she probably assumed she would never receive. Taking her hand, he whispered, “It was my pleasure, Kya.”

They watched each other in the glowing light of her home. So close with only an armrest separating them. Her face softened lips parting just slightly. Thrawn’s chest tightened finding it suddenly difficult to breathe witnessing that small action. His mind raced with many inquiries. What would she taste like? How would she feel? Her human body was warmer than his colder Chiss biology, but would she warm him too?

His hand squeezed her tighter. Her eyes moved first, down to their palms, and back up to his crimson gaze. Then, her fingers move second a slow tactic lacing them between his. The muscles in her neck and cheeks tightened third. She licked her lips. He followed suit realizing how dry his mouth had become. Both of their breaths shallow and quick.

She moved first again leaning in. He challenged back inclining his head towards her.

“Do you want me to record this too?” Todo piped up from the floor.

The moment snapped, both of them realizing what happened. Thrawn blinked fast and pulled his hand back. He rubbed his lips and looked away.

Kya put her foot on Todo’s head and pushed him back, “You dumb droid! Ruin everything!”

“I was just trying to help!” Todo fluttered his little arms batting at her ankle.

She swore at him in Durese and ended her foot onslaught. Turning to Thrawn, she frowned. The poor boy looked so troubled and confused. In the day he’d been here, he beamed confidence and dignity. Now, he was afraid, unsure, perturbed. She could tell that smart mind raced analyzing every moment of what almost happened.

And Kya suddenly felt very sorry for him. He said it wasn’t the Empire’s doing, but the upbringing of his people. She couldn’t begin to understand being so physically closed off that something like their small moment would wreck him so much. Did he think he failed or messed up?

Reaching up, her fingers stroked his hair. It grabbed his attention, his sharp eyes wary. She grinned and ruffled his neat hair. He grunted and smoothed it back.

She snickered, “It looks nice to the side.”

That was how his brother wore his hair. Thrawn never wanted to match Thrass’ tastes.

Kya stood up and picked up her chair, “You succeed, Captain.”

“I don’t understand what you mean,” he rose to his feet and cradled the book.

She flashed that damn knowing look that was so good at disrupting him. Carrying the chair back to the desk, she set it back on the floor and laid her knife down, “Dinner?”

He still appeared troubled for a moment, he felt it, but he was relieved to have something else to focus on, “Yes. Rat again?”

“Could make a stew. Market tomorrow, I can get supplies. Let’s cook all the food fancy tonight!” she opened the pantry fetching the last of her bread and potatoes. Todo zoomed over to the cabinet to grab a deep pot for her.

Thrawn returned the book to the shelf. He envied her in this moment. If she had any qualms about what almost transpired between them, she didn’t show it. He could play this game too. His military training prepared him for always keeping calm even in the most stress filled situations.

He didn’t want to.

Thrawn’s body tensed at that realization. He didn’t want to play Commander Thrawn of the Imperial Navy with her. The afternoon had been relaxing and he would also say fun. Like his quieter moments with Eli in their downtime. Eli would like her. He would probably laugh at her jokes and actions. He hoped Kya would like Eli too.

Not they his friend and this woman would ever have a chance to meet. He would need to return to the Empire soon leaving this place, leaving her behind.

That thought saddened him.

It had been a long time, since his exile before the Empire found him, that he could freely just be Thrawn. He joined the Empire and played their games since. He followed and chose to break their rules when it was best. Every move carefully calculated to help him rise to this rank. But there was no Empire here. Just a woman with her droid.

No, he wouldn’t be Commander Thrawn here. She didn’t seem to respond positively to the Empire. He wished to be simply Thrawn until he left. Every officer was granted vacation and leave time. This would be his.

With purpose, he crossed the room watching her chat with her droid. She pointed at a cutting board commanding Todo to dice potatoes. Thrawn’s footsteps caught her attention.

Kya leaned back as he stood before her like a soldier, “You okay?”

Three seconds passed, and he relaxed into a more simple version of himself, “Stew?”

“You so strange,” she chuckled and patted his chest.

Each touch made him warm.

She continued, “Yes stew. Do you have more magic cooking power?”

“Allow me,” he went to the pantry to assess the situation.

 


	5. Altered Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Old man Eli Vanto gives Cass a gift from his father Thrawn, and Uncle Thrass meddles  
> -Kya tells Thrawn another tale of Cad Bane. Thrawn faces a mental crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings:   
>  -Implied rape, murder, and sort of a graphic injury? I didn’t go into detail, just implied   
> Notes:  
>  -I love Aurra Sing even if Kya doesn’t  
>  -When Cass reads his father’s words, the excerpt is from Thrawn by Timothy Zahn  
> Song for the chapter: "Girl with One Eye" by Florence and the Machine

_I had one hideaway on our family’s estate. I discovered it when I was young. A politician visiting Uncle Thrass caught sight of me and recoiled both physically and verbally. Calm, Uncle told me to go play shuffling me outside. The moment my feet hit the porch and the door closed, I heard Uncle raise his voice at the politician. Thrass did not yell, did not use anger. It scared me, and I fled into the garden at the sound._

_Dashing through the Flar’jolt bushes, hurrying by the Glaceumbion flowers with their soft glowing orange buds, and jumping over a hedge, I found myself at a new part of the garden I’d never been. It was near a high elaborate metal fence keeping someone little like me from falling off the ridge Uncle’s house sat on. The Capital city loomed beyond gleaming softly and stretching as far as I could see. By the fence, a Lea’sly’mon tree grew. The rich dark blue black bark matched the hair of my family, of the Chiss people. The red leaves glimmered in the light. It was the official tree of the Nuruodo clan and an important symbol to the Mitth ruling family too. It had been said that a Lea’sly’mon tree, because it looked so much like a Chiss in color, held the spirits of those who passed._

_That’s about as spiritual as the Chiss got. A tale to comfort children until they knew better._

_That became my spot. I climbed that tree for hours sitting on the high branches to watch the city in the distance. One morning, I came to it to find a swing attached. Uncle Thrass figured out my penchant for the spot and had it added overnight. He denied ever doing it. I knew it was him when grandfather told him to remove the swing, and Uncle Thrass promptly said that grandfather did not own the estate anymore. Thrass would do as he pleased within the walls that now belonged to him. He often brought me out there for my lessons. He taught me the proper Chan’shin style of battle there, our saber blades clanged together under the glowing canopy._

_“Can father hear me?” I asked one evening running my hand over the bark._

_“No,” Uncle stated simply. He wouldn’t let me continue with such an irrational train of thought._

_But if there were legends of the tree tied to those who passed, part of me thought if I held the leaves in my hands and whispered to it, Father would hear me. I talked to the tree, telling it my secrets, explaining my wishes in detail. I came out to that dumb tree before anyone else in my family. I told it that if Father could hear me, to come home. Mom and O’koye missed him so much. I wished to meet him._

_I am aware I sound like a crazy person after that passage. That stupid tree means a lot to me._

_One evening, I sat on my favorite branch watching the city slowly light up for the night. My school bag hung near me as my exams for the semester loomed. I had no doubt that Uncle Thrass told the tutors to prepare me the hardest exams imaginable. I was seventeen. Next year, I would come of age by Chiss standards. I wouldn’t be considered a child anymore. I should have been studying, but I chose to let my mind rest in my quiet spot._

_“Hey Cass!” a familiar voice called from the ground._

_I glanced down and burst into a huge smile seeing my old friend. Weary with years of fighting, commanding, and working in Chiss politics with my Uncle, Eli Vanto’s eyes had aged gracefully with everything he’d seen. His once reddish chestnut hair was splashed with grey, and he sported a bushy mustache he tended to with much care._

_As I mentioned, Eli was my Father’s first and few friends in their Imperial days. Coming up in the ranks together, they formed a unique bond. Eli didn’t understand my Father’s tactics at the time often frustrated and upset at his position. Over the years, he realized how apparently brilliant Father was preparing Eli for his next journey in life becoming a human ambassador of sorts for the Chiss. Eli provided many stories of Father’s younger years to me._

_Mom always joked she might have been Thrawn’s wife, but Eli was his first boyfriend. Eli was not a fan of that joke._

_Shouldering my school bag, I clambered down the tree and jumped from the last low branch to the ground._

_He waited until I was close enough before moving his own bag to his shoulder and embraced me, “How have you been, my boy?”_

_“You know, slowly falling into mental madness from school,” I smiled as he ruffled my hair. “How’s Tessa?”_

_“My daughter is well, but I’ve come to speak with you.” He had that glimmer in his eye that something was up. “Do you have a moment?”_

_“Anything to keep me out of studying,” I joked._

_We walked about twenty paces to a bench overlooking the city. Taking our seats, I draped my elbows on the back of it. Eli slowly lowered himself to the chair, his old knees popping as he settled. We sat in silence several moments until I gazed at him waiting for our chat to start._

_Quite suddenly, I wondered if I had done something wrong. Usually, Eli came to visit with Mom or Uncle. I would spend time with Tessa while the adults did their business._

_He smirked, “When you do that, you look so much like your father.”_

_“Do what?”_

_Eli met my eyes, “Look at me silent like that. I can hear your mind reeling without you saying a thing.”_

_“Sorry,” I faced the city again. “You wanted to talk with me?”_

_Taking a deep breath, Eli began, “I’ve been thinking about who to pass something along to for a while now. I first thought of your Mom. She read it a long time ago but gave it back to me. She didn’t want it. Kya said it reminded her of the time away from her husband.”_

_I remained quiet not quite sure what he was referring to._

_He continued, “O’koye would appreciate parts of it, but much of it would upset her. She has the mind of a politician especially a Chiss one. She would disagree with much of what was written. Same with your Uncle. I’d drown of Krayt spit before I gave it to your grandparents.”_

_“Okay?” I said slow still having no idea where this was going._

_“I’m getting older, and it should be passed along to someone. As you’ve grown into such a fine young man, I realized you were the perfect person to have it. You’re different from your sister. Your heart is your guide, which is why I think you would appreciate it. I was waiting until you were old enough.” Eli opened his bag and pulled out a datapad. It was an older model, Empire era. He held it out, “Your father gave this to me before I came to the Unknown Regions. It was his personal journal.”_

_My mouth dropped open, and I knew I had to look like a surprise fish. My father’s journal? His words written down and put into one place? We didn’t have anything written by him other than coordinates to Csilla. He never wanted a trail leading back to Mom. The few video recordings had been encrypted with codes only my mother knew and taught us._

_Hands shaking, I took the datapad from him. It was heavy in both physical weight and meaning. My father must have handed it quite often noting the faded buttons. I ran my fingers over the screen imagining him doing the same thing. “Eli… Are you sure?”_

_“There will probably be things on there that will shock you.” Eli wrung his hands together, “Thrawn was both brilliant and an utter idiot. He was also very complicated. I’ve never seen someone compartmentalize their life so orderly so different parts never crossed. From what I’ve learned from Kya, he acted very differently with her and O’koye than his time with me in the Empire. Parts were similar, but most was very different. That is his **military** journal. I think it’s time you knew the other side of him. Use it wisely.”_

_I pursed my lips hesitating to turn it on._

_“Ah, Master Vanto,” Uncle Thrass called coming down the path. “I heard you had arrived.”_

_“Hello, Thrass!” Eli pushed himself to his feet getting his shaky legs under him. “Finished with your meetings for the day?”_

_“Yes. Would you care to join me for tea?” Uncle’s voice sounded stilted and rehearsed._

_I snapped my head to him and met his steady gaze. Eli and Thrass planned this all along. This was a ruse to give me the datapad and leave me alone with it. If I didn’t know him better, Uncle’s stoic gaze would have fool anyone else._

_I got up too and turned to Eli, “Thank you. This is… Thank you. Really.”_

_He embraced me rubbing my back, “As I said, use it wisely.”_

_I nodded my head respectfully to my Uncle and trotted back towards the tree. Pausing once to glance back, the men stood together watching me leave. More and more, I realized how much my uncle dictated many things in my life. But in his own way, he gave me enough room to find my own way too._

_Climbing the Lea’sly’mon tree again, I settled into my spot resting the datapad on my lap. Slowly, I gathered my courage and turned it on. It’s soft green glow lit my face as I pulled up the first entry of Father’s words:_

_“All beings begin their lives with hopes and aspirations. Among these aspirations is the desire that there will be a straight path to those goals._

_It is seldom so. Perhaps never._

_Sometimes the turns are of one’s own volition, as one’s thoughts and goals changes over time. But more often the turns are mandated by outside forces…”_

_-Cass Kiyanu-Nuruodo_

 

Thrawn cooked, so Kya was cleaning. Todo helped her tidy up the kitchen area as she ran water in the pot. He watched her from the table taking in every movement, every little joke shot at the droid, watching how easily she flustered the bot, and her barking laugh filling the home. It was raspy, something deep from her chest like a jazz song.

His eyes once more settled on the back of her shoulder. Those letters and numbers faded in her tanned skin just under the strap of her shirt. He tilted his head reading out loud the first four letters written in Aurebesh, “P-O-R-F.”

“Hmm?” Kya glanced back at him.

“The rest I assume are numbers, correct?” he stood slowly. “P-O-R-F. Shorthand. Anything longer would mar the appearance. Christophsians are vain, valuing such trivial things.”

Muscles in her neck tensed. Red heat flushed under her face. She suddenly realized what he spoke of. She touched her shoulder and turned it from his view.

Todo snatched up a ladle and shook it at him, “That’s it, Blue One! You have meddled long enough! Fight me!”

The droid zoomed at Thrawn and swung at him. Thrawn easily caught the ladle and plucked it from the droid’s tiny hands.

“Todo!” Kya lifted her chin. She was resolved, choosing this path herself. “That’s enough.”

“Cad programmed me to protect you!” Todo stammered. “Especially about that matter.”

“Captain ain’t hurting me,” she put her hands on her hips. “It’s the past. Not hurting me now. Past only hurt you if you let it. I took me back long ago, and no one hurt me now.”

Todo sunk in the air, “But… But…”

She reached up plucking the droid from the air and kissed his metal head, “You a good friend, Todo. Now stop pissing me off.” Kya released him again, “Besides, I believe dear Captain is placing it together. Another story?”

“I thought I owed you one,” he rounded the table and pulled out a chair for her.

“You read to me today.”

“A story of my own from my people.”

“Then you owe me two,” she sat in the chair. Tilting her head back, she whispered, “Maybe keep IOU on you.”

“So I return?” he leaned over her.

Her answer was a sly wink. He wouldn’t get more out of her past that.

Hesitating, he brushed his fingers over the blemish on her shoulder. It was a brand, faded, more than five years old, less than ten. Thrawn gritted his teeth at the spiteful thing.

She touched his hand, “You know how it begin.”

He stroked her fingers with his thumb, “You left Duro with Cad to go to Christophsis to find your mother. You mentioned before that she gambled and upset the wrong people. That led your father to take you from the planet.”

Kya leaned her head against his arm, “He never talk of her. I think they had bad marriage.”

Thrawn didn’t pull away from her touch but hesitated to engage it.

Todo hovered to a chair and stood on it, “Cad told me once he heard Kander confirm that.”

“Really!” she narrowed her eyes at him, “You tell me this now?”

“Sorry…” Todo sunk low below the table.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Droids, right?”

After a small squeeze to her shoulder, Thrawn circled her and pulled out his own chair. He turned it to face her and sat. He gazed down at his hand still warm from her shoulder, “The letters on your back are short for ‘Property of the Royal Family.’”

“Yep,” she crossed her arms over her chest. “Turns out people Mom pissed was Royal Family. I didn’t know. I landed on Christophsis. I got money and communicator from Cad. He had job and would pick me up at the ship port in a week. I tracked down my mom using story from my dad. I recognized parts of the Crystal City. I was stupid and thought she was a maid. I didn’t know…”

“No,” Thrawn quickly corrected her. “You spent seventeen years away from you birth planet leaving you unfamiliar with the culture. That does not make you stupid.”

Her shoulders rose with a swelling tender gaze at him. Voice softer, she continued, “I ask around in the markets. I knew her name and use it. Eventually, I track her to palace. Talking to a guard, I asked them to take her a message. Then I wait. I waited two hours on the sidewalk like excited puppy. So nervous! I barely remember her. I didn’t know if she would remember me. Finally, she came out and knew me. We rush together. She embrace me and criticized my hair.” Kya touched her head, “But in mother way, I think. I tell myself it was mother way. I was so happy to see her.”

“What did she look like?” he asked.

“Lot like me. My dad was blonde. I got her dark hair. Dad was big guy,” she puffed out her chest stretching her arms out. “Strong man, ate like a wampa but gentle like tooka cat.”

He chuckled at the display.

“Mom was small like me, more straight. I got more lady curves in hips and bigger shoulders,” she sat back again.

Thrawn’s eyes trailed down her body noting this. They were a bit wider than average for a woman at her height.

“Captain,” she knowingly narrowed her eyes at him with her flirting voice. “Eyes.”

“I am simply confirming your story,” he played back.

“Ha!” Kya barked. “That what you call it? Sure, boy. Sure.”

Thrawn slid lower in his seat to a more comfortable position, “The happy reunion must have ended.”

Slowly, the mirth drained from her face. It melted into a pained expression and she closed her eyes, “Mother brought be into palace talking big words how we would be together. How we catch up and be family again. My first clue should have been when I said Dad died, she rush over it. She didn’t care. I was… too happy to realize it.

She led me into dining room with big table. A family wearing best clothes money can buy stare me down. They judge me, and I got confused. Mom bend knee to them and begged them to take me. She was old woman, served the family for many years. She told them to take me since I was young. Swap me with her for her freedom… I try to run. I try to call Cad. Guards got me, took my communicator. They bring me back to the room.

The so called king stood before me. He grab my face like animal while guards held me. Checking my teeth, my skin… all of me.”

Thrawn pushed his feet. His chair scraped across the floor closer to her until they were side by side.

Kya saw those prominent brow bones furrow, his arms tight across his chest. She whispered, “I’m okay.”

A thin layer of anger lingered in his voice, “Perhaps I am not.”

She hummed a small happy noise and scooted closer to him. He didn’t look like he wanted to be touched. She settled with sitting at his side, “Want me to go on?”

“Yes,” he grumbled.

“I’ll spare the bad bits.” She fiddled with her fingers in her lap, “Long story short, they accept me. I never see Mom again. She was free. I got stuck. They clean me up. They weave long hair to my head. Force me into dresses and high shoes. Family put ankle… circle bracelet around my leg. I found out first night what it do. I leave without permission. It shock me the moment I left the palace. Cripple me to ground until they drag me back inside. I couldn’t leave.”

Thrawn growled, “Why didn’t Cad come back for you?”

“Probably got delayed,” she sighed. “It was about six years ago.”

“The Clone Wars,” he looked to her. “The Battle of Christophsis.”

“Separatists attack two weeks after I get there,” she explained. “Cad probably couldn’t find me and then boom. Big battle. Clone troopers, Jedi, droids everywhere. The royal family fled with us servants out of city. We stayed away for months until planet was free. I know Cad got business from Clone Wars.”

“So he just left you?”

“I get to that. So I have a year of hell, yes? The royal family is mean. If someone tell you that Christophsis don’t have slavery, they lie or don’t know truth. They not like Zygerrian slaver. They do not beat their servants. Must preserve the look of the servant. They punish mind or physical other ways.”

Thrawn knew what she meant. It was a known tactic for men to devalue a woman, to take their power away. A deep rumble rose from his throat and took her bare arm like she would vanish. His cold fingers gripped into her muscle.

“Thrawn.”

She said his name again, and he turned to her.

Kya tilted her head towards him, “I’m okay. Like I say, I take my body back now. I am only with people I want. I grow past that.”

“What was his name?”

“Why? You go kill him for me?”

He pursed his lips into a thin line.

“Don’t worry,” a fierce snarling grin crossed her face. A cruel moment, the first he’d seen from her. “I kill him. It didn’t feel good then, but it do now.”

His eyes darted between her and the weapons hanging on the wall. The parts began to connect. While he certainly never supported civilian casualties, a dark little part of him made him smile knowing that a justice had been served, “Well done. How?”

“I get to that!” her tone and body language returned to normal.

Seeing that, he released her arm, “The way you say names was my first indicator that you were a servant.”

“What do you mean?”

“In normal conversations, people rarely state another person’s name especially in one on one communications. But you often say Todo’s name when you speak to him, or you call me ‘Captain’ when you address me.” He asked, “Did the Royal Family have you confirm orders with their names?”

Mouth open in surprise, she looked both confused and impressed, “Yeah… I never notice I do it. But, yeah… They did. Hmm.” Her brow furrowed processing that.

“My apologies. I interrupted and troubled you.”

“No, you’re fine, Captai- Bah! I hear it now,” she shook her head amazed at his reasoning. “Anyway so Clone Wars. They rage and a year pass. The Royal Family piss off wrong people. They were going to get blackmailed out of power. They piss off the Pykes with bad spice trade.”

“The Pyke Syndicate, quite a prominent crime family during that time. They especially rose to power under a group called the Shadow Collective,” Thrawn recalled studying them in his research trying to find Nightswan.

“The Family needed someone to make their problem go away.” Kya raised her eyebrow towards him.

“Ah,” he nodded. “Cad Bane.”

“Cad Bane, the best bounty hunter in the galaxy at the time.”

* * *

Kya stood in the dining room against the wall with the other family servants. Head down in the queue, they all were scrubbed to their best appearance. A special guest was coming, but she didn’t know who. With the family guards surrounding the room, it had to be someone dangerous.

A messenger told the King their guest had arrived. Moments later, the doors swung open. Kya gasped knowing that dumb hat anywhere.

Cad swaggered in like he owned the place. Flicking a toothpick to the carpet, he approached the King with little respect, “You Fillion?”

“Yes!” King Fillion stammered rising to his pudgy feet. “Mr. Bane! Welcome to Christophsis. Please, join me for a meal while we discuss business.”

It took every ounce of willpower for Kya to stop herself from screaming out to her friend. She knew the King would drag her out, put her back into the holding room, or worse. Cad wouldn’t get to her.

The men settled to talk over dinner. Cad sat facing towards her. His focus was on the King listing every elaborate item he would need for the job. King Fillion nodded along motioning to his aid to write everything down.

She needed a way to get Cad’s attention without drawing attention to herself. She slowly moved her hands by her side hoping the movement would catch his eyes.

Nope.

Kya shifted her feet back and forth for a bigger motion. She only got the silent ire from the lead butler but not Cad.

Watching the sunlight creep across the carpet, she fiddled with a plated bracelet. Her mind raced for any ideas.

Wait… the sun! It beamed on her hand glistening on the gaudy gold band she was forced to wear. The reflections from all of the servants’ jewelry dazzled the ceiling. Twisting her wrist, she saw her bright spot flickering back and forth. She needed to aim right and not get the king.

Kya guided the dot of light down the opposite wall slow and steady with as little movement as possible. She kept her arms in front of her only moving her hands.

The light flashed for the briefest moment in Cad’s eyes. She covered her bracelet quickly. He glanced up, and their eyes met. Then he looked away going back to his conversation.

What? He didn’t see her? No, he couldn’t acknowledge her right now. He was working and couldn’t act. Right? That had to be the case.

What if it wasn’t? She didn’t meet him at the spaceport like she wasn’t supposed to. He could have thought she didn’t want to go with him again. Would he leave her like on Duro? Kya wrung her hands together listening to King Fillion and Cad hash out details for his job.

And like that, they left the room. The lead butler snapped for all the servants to return to their duties. She hesitated watching the door Cad vanished through. Deciding not to follow, all she could do was hope he would come back.

 

Sitting on her cot that night in her room that might as well have been a closet, Kya hugged her knees to her chest. She didn’t see Cad the rest of the day. He might not have known it was her. The stupid Family sewed a freaking wig into her hair. She didn’t look like herself.

Maybe he didn’t want to rescue her. That thought wove through her mind. They hadn’t seen each other in seven years, spent a couple days together, and he dropped her off a year ago. Maybe Cad thought it was more trouble than it was worth.

The vent grate busted down from the ceiling.

Kya screamed.

“Shut up!” Cad hissed and dropped to the floor. He shook dust out of his coat. That stupid hat couldn’t fit into the vents so he left it behind. “You’re a hard woman to find, Kiyanu.”

“Cad!” she scrambled off the bed and into his arms.

He held her tight rubbing her back. He said in Durese, _“Are you okay?”_

_“I am now,”_ she murmured into his shoulder. _“I’m sorry!”_

_“You’re sorry?”_ he held her back. _“I spent the last year trying to raise enough money to buy you out of this place!”_

_“You figured out I was here?”_

_“Tracked down your mom.”_

She grimaced, _“Yeah, about her.”_

_“I took care of it,”_ he said grimly.

Maybe a year ago, she would have been angry at him. But now, she was glad that wicked woman was dead after everything Kya had been through. _“Are you getting me out of here after your job?”_

_“We’re leaving now. Idiot king paid me up front. Let the bastard rot,”_ He pulled a communicator from his coat pocket and switched to Basic, “Todo, is the ship ready?”

“Ready, Boss!” a peppy mechanical voice chirped over the com.

“Todo?” she asked.

“My useless droid,” Cad went to the door and tried to open it. It was locked from the outside. He popped open a pouch on his belt and took out a small laser cutting tool.

_“One problem,_ ” Kya held out her ankle showing him the metal monitor. “ _If I leave palace, this will shock me until I’m inside again. I’ve seen these things kill people.”_

“ _How do we get it off?”_ he focused on burning a hole through the lock.

“ _The King has a switch remote. He pushes a button and it shock us. I don’t know if it takes it off though,”_ she said. _“I tried to cut it off but no good. It’s really strong metal.”_

The lock snapped apart under the laser’s heat and swung the door open. Cad glanced both ways down the hall to make sure the coast was clear. He held up the laser cutting tool, _“This would hurt you too much.”_

_“I’ll heal,”_ she came up behind him.

He turned to her, worry seeping into his normally hard face.

Kya met his gaze, _“I’ll do anything to get out of here.”_

_“Okay. We’ll try the king’s remote first, this second.”_ Cad took a blaster out of the holster and held it out to her.

She hesitated. They would probably have to fight at some point. Still, she never shot a blaster before. What if she couldn’t pull the trigger when the time came and Cad got hurt? No, she couldn’t think that way. Slowly, she took the weapon, heavy in her hand, and nodded to him, _“Let’s go through the servant passages. Most of the attendants should be locked in bed by now.”_

_“Lead the way.”_

 

Kya gently cracked open the servant door to the King’s room and peaked in. It was dark, but the glow from the crystal city made it easy enough to see. King Fillion was the bulging lump in the bed snoring like a cave beast. The queen stopped sleeping with him a long time ago. She could faintly hear the march of two guards moving up and down the hallway outside. Looking around, she didn’t see any of them in the room.

_“It’s small like a communicator,”_ she whispered to Cad mimicking the size of the box with her fingers. _“It has three buttons: green, black, and red.”_ They crept into the room. _“Should be in here. Check the vanity.”_

_“Man with a vanity…”_ Cad shook his head going to the mirror.

Kya crept to the bedside table. She pursed her lips seeing a manikin head with a wispy tuft of hair on top. She always knew the king was bald! A glass full of dentures floated in sickeningly green liquid. She wrinkled her nose and looked around the various other items. She didn’t see the switch. Sliding open a drawer, she rummaged through it.

“264?” a drowsy voice mumbled.

Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly turned to the bed.

King Fillion gazed up at her with bleary eyes. Confusion slowly set in before the realization hit. She saw him open his mouth to scream.

Kya acted without thinking. She snatched up a pillow and shoved it over his face. She threw all her weight into it holding him down. He struggled against her slapping at her arms. Slowly, he tried to push up. Kya remembered the way he would grab her. She felt the cold from the holding room where she sat alone. The walls pressed on all sides of her unable to move, barely able to breathe. She remembered his weight on top of her crushing her into the hardwood floor. The burning pain in her shoulder. The cruel words comparing her to an animal.

She shoved him back down with renewed anger holding the pillow over his face. Sitting on his chest, she felt his struggling start to weaken. Slowly, his attacks became slower until he lightly patted at her body. Another minute passed feeling like a year, and King Fillion stopped moving all together.

Gasping for breath, she sat back on him gazing down in horror at her work.

“Kya,” Cad spoke, and she jumped. He picked up the blaster she dropped on the floor. His face was cold like the day he assaulted Heese on Duro all those years ago. Holding out the weapon, he said, “Always make sure it’s done.”

Hands shaking, she took the blaster from him. She was relieved she couldn’t see the king’s face under the pillow. She figured the blaster bolt could go through the soft fabric and feathers covering him. She had to do this. It would be the first step back into her freedom.

“Turn on the silencer-” Cad couldn’t speak fast enough.

And she pulled the trigger sounding the blaster. A hole burned through the pillow and the man’s head under it. Burnt flesh singed her nose as smoke rose from the body.

Shouts erupted from the hallway. Cad snatched her hand and yanked her from the bed. He yelled into his communicator, “Todo! Bring the ship around! North balcony, third floor!”

Kya dragged her feet, “I can’t leave!”

“Trust me,” he gripped her tighter around the wrist making sure his grip was strong. He pulled her outside and up on the balcony railing.

The guards broke in the bedroom door. They spotted the intruders and fired their laser lances. Green bolts danced in the air narrowly missing them.

“Jump!” Cad leapt off pulling her with him holding her firm. The booster rockets in his boots kicked in levitating them up into the air. His other hand wielded his blaster firing back at the guards. He easily took out two of them as more flooded the room.

Kya scream clinging to his arm. She heard a ship glide in from over the palace roof. It was Corellian light freighter big enough for three people and some cargo. Cad flew them up in the air as the back hanger of the ship opened for them.

“Cad!” she warned knowing exactly what was about to happen to her.

“Trust me!” he barked back. He swung her hard releasing her. She landed in the back of the ship and braced herself.

Her feet touched the ground, the ankle bracelet lit up, and volts of electricity surged through her body. Kya could hear Cad yelling something and felt the hanger doors closing shutting out the light of Christophsis’ Crystal City.

She writhed on the metal floor until a harsh, hot, searing pain shot up her leg. It felt like someone was skinning her leg with a blowtorch. She was screaming. It sounded like her voice was outside of her body. All she could see was red, blinding red, and then nothing at all.

 

“How much longer until we’re out of hyperspace?”

“I calculate 43 minutes.”

“Tch! We need a faster ship. Should have brought the Xanadu.”

“The three of us would not have been able to fit in it.”

“At least we’d be at Nal Hutta by now. How’s her fever?”

“She’s reading at 100.1 degrees.”

“When we drop out of hyperspace, contact the medcenter in the capital. Let them know we’re coming in.”

Kya slowly opened her eyes hearing a familiar voice. Her head was swimming and heavy. She could smell a familiar musky scent on her. Chills ran through her despite sweat sitting on her skin.

She was in the copilot seat of a ship, the streaking blue hues of hyperspace whirled by out the window. Everything in her body felt dull aching until she shifted her leg. She gasped. Sharp pain shot up from her ankle like fire snapping her awake.

Cad whirled his pilot chair and steadied her, “Easy!”

His coat draped over her, she lolled her head trying to get her bearings, “What-?” She coughed gently. Her throat was so dry.

Taking up a water canteen, he helped her drink slowly.

_“What happened?”_ she finally croaked out.

_“You passed out from the pain,”_ he explained. _“I did what I had to get that damn thing off your leg.”_

She craned her neck towards the floor. Her ankle was wrapped in bandages already swelling past the cloth. Her bare foot was twice its normal size red and speckled with white blisters. Swipes of purple rose under her skin. So, he used his laser cutting tool. She did give him permission.

Then it hit her, _“I’m free?”_

_“You’re free and never going back,”_ he leaned back in his seat watching hyperspace fly by. _“You’re staying with me from here on out. Obviously you can’t stay out of trouble.”_

_“And be a bounty hunter?”_ she asked.

_“Actually, I could use a right hand man. Someone’s gotta keep the ships in shape. I’m not taking no for an answer,”_ he took a toothpick from his vest pocket and slid it between his lips.

She snuggled into his coat. A bounty hunter… Could she really do that? Kill people for a living? She did murder someone tonight. Her stomach sank low in her body as the King’s motionless body flickered back into her mind. Could she really do that again?

Glancing to Cad, she did feel a bit of relief. He would be with her. She could do anything with him just like they imagined when they were small, _“Thanks for coming back for me.”_

_“Had no choice.”_

“Hello!” a small droid flitted in front of her face. “I am Todo 360. I’ve heard a lot about you!”

Kya slumped her heavy head towards Cad, “The useless droid?”

“The useless droid,” he smirked.

Todo huffed, “I am not useless!”

* * *

The storm had finally ended as midnight loomed. Thunder rolled far in the distance, but the threat of lightning was gone. Only the occasional flicker lit up the sky deep in the jungle. While the rain had ended, the trees dripped off excess water giving the sound of a gentle shower around them. It was the coolest it would be on the jungle and plains planet. The humidity hadn’t built back into the air yet leaving it crisp and refreshing.

Thrawn and Kya lounged on the stairs of her walkway just outside the open front door enjoying the night air after being trapped inside for two days. He leaned back on his elbows on a higher step. She laid sideways across the stair just above his head.

He listened as the amphibious creatures of the jungle sang slowly back to life, “So you became a bounty hunter?”

“More like assistant. I take care of Cad’s ships and equipment. I run the tech for his jobs,” she crossed her arms under her head.

“You didn’t participate in killing people with him?”

“I did here and there when fight come to me.” Kya said quietly, “It got easier but not in the mind, not in the heart. He try to keep me from worst but sometimes it can’t be help.”

He turned his head looking at her over his shoulder, “You didn’t enjoy it then.”

She said, “Not the killing. Did it to survive, not cause I like killing like Cad. Meeting other bounty hunters was fun. They interesting folk. They got all this weird honor that normal people don’t got. There’s bounty hunter code. Don’t backstab your team. Don’t steal kill unless you willing to pay. Stuff like that. Each one different. Each one have talent. Need Jedi killer, you call Cad. Need honor, get Sugi. Need some style, call Latts. Need stealth, Embo. If you need stupid bitch cunt long ass whore, you call Aurra Sing.”

Thrawn chuckled at her swearing and turned to her, “Quite an outburst.”

Kya rolled her eyes, “Aurra and me, we did not like each other. We almost kill each other. Like had blasters out ready to shoot. She call me Cad’s pet. I punch her in mouth. We fight across the bar. Cad and Hondo pull us apart and take blasters out of hands. Uppity bitch.”

“I assume that’s where you spent the rest of the Clone Wars,” he leaned on the step below her to watch her speak.

“Yeah… Two and a half years bounty hunting. Cad teach me to fight and shoot.”

“You’re a good shot then?”

“Meh,” her elbows shifted behind her head. “I like hand to hand fight. Cad always better shot. I can shoot well enough. Better than a stormtrooper.”

Thrawn raised an amused eyebrow. “You’ve shot at stormtroopers?”

“No, but I see them fight before. What do you teach them in Academy? They terrible! Get battle droids again. At least droids hit their targets.”

“The tactic is overwhelming an enemy with numbers.”

“Same with battle droids and they do it better.”

Thrawn gazed down to her bare feet. Just peeking out from under the hem of her pants, he saw a deep scar around her right ankle, “Did you like being a bounty hunter?”

“I made friends, yes. I was close with Latts and Sugi. Never really had lady friends before. I miss them. Hope they still alive. I like being with Cad after so long,” she crossed her ankles realizing what he we looking at. “I would kill many if it mean I could be with person I love so much.”

Thrawn turned his eyes back to her face, “Do you still love him?”

“Can’t love what you don’t got now,” the muscles in her neck tightened, her jaw tight.

“That is untrue. I am not currently with my family on Csilla, and I care for them,” he said quietly. He hadn’t seen them since his exile and often wondered about their wellbeing. He didn’t know if his parents were still alive, if Thrass succeeded in becoming a politician. “What happened to Cad?”

“He’s gone,” she stared wistfully at the awning over the walkway.

“I assume so from the memorial set in your home.”

She glanced to him, “How did it happen?”

“Yes.”

“He got in a shootout and lost.”

* * *

 

Todo flew into her room at their safe house on Nal Hutta, “Kya! A ship is approaching.”

Kya looked up from her work pushing up thick lensed spectacles to the top of her head. She was just about finished putting together new long range communicators, “Cad’s back two days early.” She wiped her hands on her pants and moved through the house, “Let’s meet him.”

The two trotted outside, but she stopped on the porch. It wasn’t Cad’s ship. It was a small gunship, Kyuzo model fitting two. She knew that ship. The owner got a two seater so his pet anooba could ride along with him in comfort.

Her chest tightened seeing the hatch open. Embo climbed out of it and slid down the side of his vessel. He commanded Marrok, his pet, to stay on the ship and approached her. He carried Cad’s hat in his hand.

_“Kya,”_ he tilted his metal war helmet to her in respect.

“Embo,” she nodded back, but every nerve in her body was on end, “Where’s Cad?”

He stopped just short of her and held out Cad’s stupid hat that she hated so much, _“I’m sorry…”_

Biting her bottom lip, she took the hat running her hand over the worn leather and cloth. She didn’t feel pain. She didn’t feel anything at the moment. There would be time to find out what happened to Cad later.

She realized she suddenly had a lot of free time.

_“Do you want me to stay?”_ he asked low. She always liked Embo, so much honor behind his cruelty.

“No,” she smiled sadly and took a long deep breath. “I know you a busy man. Thank you.”

Kya walked with him back to the ship. She had a ration bar in her side pocket and tossed it up to Marrock. The beast caught it in his mouth wagging his long tail. Embo hesitated mounting his ship again, but Kya shooed him along. Waving them off, she waited until Embo’s ship was out of sight.

She went back into the house and locked the door behind her. Leaning heavy on the wooden frame, she sunk to the floor cradling the hat. Thick tears welled in her eyes. She buried her face into the hat--it still smelt like him-- and cried late into the night. Todo sat beside her on the floor holding her shoulder.

* * *

 

Kya locked the door behind them and stretched. It was getting late, and they had an early morning, “I moved from place to place for few months before I find Thkye. Been here since. Built the house and shop with money Cad leave me.” She looked to her droid in the corner already in standby mode. “Todo stay with me too.”

“You’ve lived quite an interesting life for being so young,” Thrawn sat in the armchair and untied his boots for the evening.

“I be 30 in couple years. Not too young,” she knelt by her bed and pulled out the small, flat chest from underneath.

“Younger than I am,” he took off his boots and sat them on the floor. He watched her pop open the trunk and dump all of her few clothes on her bed. “What are you doing?”

“Building clothes wall in middle of bed,” she stated like it was obvious.

“Why?”

“There no reason you should sleep in chair when my bed hold two,” she laid out her clothes in a line down the middle. “So I make wall to make you feel better.”

“That is not necessary.”

“Oh? Then you sleep in bed, yes?”

“Yes,” he hesitated. Then, he nodded, “Yes.”

Satisfied, she gathered up the clothes and stuffed them back into the trunk.

He stood beside her venturing gently, “Can you blame me for being wary? You have been quite forward and provocative.”

“Can you blame **_me_**?” she snapped the lid closed. Hauling up the chest, she pushed it back under the bed. “I mean look at you. You got wall holding arms!”

His eyes flicked around the room to the walls trying to figure out a clue. He tilted his head, “I’m not sure what you mean by that.”

Kya circled to the far side of the bed and pulled down the cover, “When man picks up woman against wall while they go at it.”

The image flashed in his mind. The strength it would require would be immense but plausible. He paused realizing the partner he saw in his mind was her. Thrawn cleared his throat and focused on turning down the covers on his side of the bed.

She paused and flashed that damn knowing grin at him, “Are you blushing?”

“No.”

“You got purple in your cheeks,” she motioned to her own face.

“It is the lighting,” he snipped back. He glared her down not enjoying his new dubious state.

She raised her hands backing off, “Sorry, Captain.” Kya left the bed and moved about the house turning off the lights.

Thrawn sunk to the mattress and leaned heavy on his knees. He was unsure, and he was rarely in this mental state. Quite suddenly, he felt irritated at his weakness. This was not how he should conduct himself letting little ideas slip into his mind especially ones of the physical sort. He would hopefully leave tomorrow upon finding his ship out in the plains. Though, Kya insisted that there would be nothing left of it after the storm. It might take another day, but he would leave Thkye, leave this home, and leave this woman.

He felt his chest tighten at that last notion. It, again, made him pause. He didn’t understand why it frustrated him so much. He’d known her for two days.

Still in those two days, he’d gotten to know Kya deeper than most of the Imperials he worked with. He understood her past, how it formed her now. But her future, he realized, was limited to Thkye. Perhaps it was the lack of confidence that kept her here. He remembered how she struggled to take a compliment. Or perhaps one too many hardships made her fearful. Cad seemed to have been the final incident that grounded her. He hoped it would be something she could overcome.

Thrawn ran his fingers through his hair, dirty from lack of showering. He was hoping well wishes for someone he had known for two days. What was happening to him?

Only the lamp on his side of the bed was left on. He felt her weight sink into the other side of the mattress. Reaching out, Thrawn turned off the lamp and slid under the covers.

He turned on his side towards her and saw her looking at him. Those dark eyes watched him carefully.

She muttered, “I upset you.”’

He frowned, “No.”

“I bother you.”

“No,” Thrawn sat up on his elbows. “I said that my people are not physical. We are  very… cerebral.” He lowered his head. Slowly, he rubbed his fingertips together. A nervous tick. “Many of my colleagues in the Empire take much pride in physical acts. I have never embraced that. My power comes from my strategy, my tactical abilities, and my capacity to foresee events before they occur.”

For once, Kya remained silent. Her eyes flicked back and forth between his ruby ones.

“I am uncomfortable in this position where I… am unsure,” he said quietly. “I do not know how to proceed at this moment.”

“With what?” she kindly asked in a low voice.

He sighed, “That I do not know. I believe that is the source of my frustration. I do not know my next course of action.”

She huffed. It was a small, throaty laugh barely louder than a sigh, “You think too much, Captain. Next action is sleep. We sleep. We wake up. We go to plains to your ship. See nothing left of ship. We farm glass. Take glass to market. Pay person to take you off planet. Simple.”

None of that was what he meant. He didn’t specify that he didn’t know what to do about her. Somehow, this woman invaded the wall of his mind with her barking, raspy laugh, her soft looks as he read to her, and poor attempts to feed him. She was the complete opposite of his idea of a proper mate.

A mate?

No. He couldn’t think that way. He need to leave and return to the Empire. That would complete this tale. If he said it out loud, voiced his want to stay longer even another few days, then Thrawn doubted he would leave at all. That was not an option.

“You are correct,” he chose to lie. “Simplicity does have its benefits.”

He settled under the covers and tucked his arm under the pillow. She relaxed beside him keeping a respectful distance between them. Her eyes closed. The tips of her short bangs drifted across her eyelids.

As he watched her snuggle into her pillow, he whispered, “Put out your hand.”

“Hmm?” she opened her eyes again.

“Here,” he touched the space between them.

Kya reached out and rested her hand between them. Sliding his cool blue fingers over the top of her hand, Thrawn took it into his grasp resting it on hers. His eyes flicked up to her face for approval. Her lips turned up into a gentle, tired smile. She adjusted her fingers spreading them across the sheets. He obliged and laced their fingers together.

“Goodnight, Captain...”

“Sleep well, Miss Kiyanu…”


	6. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Cass discovers his father's atrocities in the Empire.  
> -Kya and Thrawn both prepare for his departure. Neither want their time to end. Todo can't wait to be rid of The Blue One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaNoWriMo is this month, and I need to return to writing my novel. I'll be working on that and this fanfic through the month, but updates might be slower.  
> Song for the Chapter: "We Went for a Ride" by FeFe Dobson

_My father had a double life._

_With my mother, he was kind, gentle, and dedicated every second to her when they were together. He doted on O’koye making sure my sister had the tools she needed to sharpen her Chiss mind. I grew up with these stories having quite a positive outlook on the man._

_But I always wondered why mother was regularly cautious. When we weren’t in the safety of Csilla, why did she make sure we wore disguises when we were out in town especially with my sister? Why did we have to tell people we were Pantoran? Why couldn’t we play with other children on planets or even join Mom at the market? Our home away from Csilla had the best protection. Todo was fine tuned to detect even the smallest critters on our property. Mother and Uncle Cad made sure O’koye and me could fight and defend ourselves. They taught us how to use blasters when we were probably too young. One night, I woke up for a drink of water. Toddling into the living room, I saw my mother posed by a window, watching the street, blaster in hand. She spotted me, quickly got my drink, and sent me to bed with it. I lingered at the top of the stairs as she returned to her guard post._

_Uncle Cad told me once that Father was a terrible person. I thought for years that it was the tough bounty hunter not really liking anyone. If I didn’t know that Uncle Cad loved me, I would assume he hated me and O’koye._

_But after Eli gave me Father’s journal, I understood what Cad meant. In great detail. Every battle. Every win. Every defeat. Every person he derailed for his own gain. Cold and calculated. Methodically planned out to specific details that anyone else would overlook._

_I wanted to doubt it. It clashed with the image of Father in my mind. I needed proof. Eli had old records at his house. I called his daughter to let me see them when Eli was away. I spent an hour pouring over datapads working backwards through Father’s military career and lining it up with his journal. Some of the information had been added to Eli’s records from my mother who gave him up until the point Father left.  It was atrocity after atrocity._

_I found documents that Father ordered the firing of his Star Destroyer on Lothal’s capital city. He ordered for homes to be destroyed. He ordered for lives to be lost all because his men had been pulled out of the city. They were safe in the Imperial Dome, and Father cornered the Rebels cell._

_Father took farmers from their homes to work in Imperial factories where some of them died all for his Tie Defender project. He even purposely killed a man to make an example of him._

_He aided Tiber Saxon on Mandalore to create a horrific weapon disintegrating people where they stood._

_He helped with the occupation of Ryloth enslaving the Twi’lek people._

_He took credit for civilian casualties at the Battle of Batonn that killed so many people earning his rank to Grand Admiral._

_I screamed and threw the datapad to the table._

_“Hey!” Tessa leaned around the shelf glaring at me. We were in Eli’s study, “You’re paying for that if it breaks.”_

_Tessa Vanto was my age and one of the few friends I had on Csilla. Human, her mother and Eli met in Wild Space while he was on a mission. Sadly, Mrs. Vanto passed away a couple years prior. I often wondered if Tessa put up with me the same way Eli had to put up with my Father. At least Tessa chose to be my friend and not forced with me. Quick witted with a sharp tongue, she looked forward to following in Eli’s footsteps as a human ambassador to Csilla. Even with her formal appearance most occasions, Tessa constantly changed the color of her hair. Currently, it was a deep lilac with streaks of silver._

_Seeing me hunker over the table, Tessa strode up to my chair. She put a hand on her hip, “That bad, huh?”_

_“What did Mom see in him! And Eli!” I gripped my hair trying to process it._

_“Our dads were soldiers,” she clearly judged me. Her lips curled up at the corners, “Of course they didn’t have great backgrounds.”_

_“But you always knew that!”_

_“So did you,” she raised her thin eyebrow. “He had to kill people at some point. It was their jobs. Honestly, I thought you were brighter than that, Cass.”_

_“I really don’t want your sass right now,” I warned._

_She smirked and picked up my Father’s journal, “Really? I mean, really. You seriously never really thought about it that deep. Guy was a Grand Admiral. The Empire didn’t give those positions out like a lottery. It’s not like Thrawn showed up at the Academy and confetti cannons went off, a band came out playing a catchy tune, and Twi’lek dancers swarmed him announcing that he was the one millionth student and won the prize of Grand Admiral. He had to work for it. He had to win wars. **Wars**. There’s no such thing as a good war.”_

_“Just shut up!” I screamed back at her._

_I know I was being a jerk then. I was seventeen and having my mental bubble of my father popped. I promise I apologized to Tessa later._

_Snatching the datapad from her, I crammed it into my bag. I fled from the study not wanting to take out my anger on her._

_“Hey!” Tessa shouted behind me. “Who’s going to clean up this mess?”_

_I sprinted down the street towards my family’s estate. The glass dome over the metropolis that kept the frigid wasteland of Csilla out glistened in the afternoon sun. I needed real answers, and I couldn’t get them from datapads._

_Busting in the front door of our home, I searched the foyer, the dining room, and the garden. I found one of my Uncle’s aides who pointed me in the right direction._

_I stormed up the stairs like a Zillo Beast to Uncle’s study. I glared at that stupid ornate door and threw open that bastard as hard as I could so they knew it was me._

_Uncle Thrass and Eli sat across from each other enjoying a game of Gol’doko. It’s similar to Dejarik but with more vertical levels. From his troubled look, Eli was probably losing. Mom watched Eli’s defeat with much amusement._

_They all stopped as I stalked across the room. Digging into my bag, I yanked out my Father’s journal and dropped it into the center of their board. The pewter pieces scattered from impact._

_Mom winked and pointed at Eli, “Told you two days.”_

_Uncle Thrass was less amused. His voice was cold, “What is the meaning of this?”_

_“Did you know?” My voice shook. I could feel heat rising in my face._

_Mom sat up in her seat, “Know what?”_

_“These things! All these terrible things Dad did!” I screamed back. I then whirled on Eli, “Why would you give me this? Why did you think this was a good idea?”_

_Eli tapped his fingers on the wooden arm of his seat, “I stand by what I said that you were the best candidate for it.”_

_I pointed back at Mom, “You thought I would be good for this too!”_

_“I do. I don’t want it,” she said calm._

_“Why?”_

_“Because it hurt. It tell me again time Thrawn was not with me. I do not want to see it,” she stated._

_“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” I motioned to them. “Why didn’t any of you tell me before? Father was a murderer! He was awful! I can’t believe you guys kept that from me! How dare you keep this from me?”_

_“Excuse me?” Mom’s voice dropped low emphasizing each word like spitting poison. “How dare **us**?’_

_Before the men could speak, Mom held up a hand to both of them. I knew that look on her face. She was in full parent mode, and I was about to get it._

_She pushed up from the table looming to her full height. She might have been shorter than me, but she looked like a kriffing skyscraper in that moment. “You do not come to your elders and demand answers, boy. We raise you! I carry you in my body! I give you life. Eli give you guidance. Thrass puts roof over our head, let us live for free. I do not raise ungrateful child.”_

_I swallowed hard using every ounce of willpower to not shake._

_“This.” Mom picked up Father’s datapad and shook it at me, “This is why. We here cause of Thrawn. He put Eli here. He lead me here. He told Thrass to care for us. Do not dishonor his memory for anger. Do not dishonor three of us. How dare **you**?”_

_My face was burning. I could have been way more tactful and respectful. She was right, of course. I truly felt small._

_Eli whistled quietly, his eyes wide both impressed and surprised. He’d never seen Mother parent like that. Uncle’s face didn’t change from his constant statuesque position._

_“Again,” Mom said firm but softer._

_“Ma’am?” I kept my head down only turning my eyes up at her._

_She turned to Thrass and nodded. Uncle promptly stood and fetched another chair. He placed it by me and offered it._

_Mom’s eyes narrowed on me, “Apologize.”_

_“I’m sorry,” I muttered taking a seat by my Uncle. I looked to each of them in turn, “I’m… I’m really sorry.”_

_“Take this,” Mom shook the datapad at me again._

_Hesitating, I finally accepted it back from her._

_Mom settled into her chair nodding politely to the men. She accepted as Thrass refreshed her hot tea. Finally, she told me, “Now, again.”_

_“Again what?” I declined a cup of tea._

_Eli leaned on the table, “What she means is we all knew we would have this conversation with you at some point. We all wished to be here for it, because we each cared for Thrawn in our own ways. We each love you too.” He quickly added, “And we’re not saying you can’t be upset with Thrawn’s actions in that journal. If I had a credit for every time he pissed me off, I’d be richer than your uncle.”_

_Thrass continued with his proper tone, “It’s time you know that we are not a family of saints. Each of us had our own troubles in the past whether it was working for an Empire, swindling others in politics, or even working as a bounty hunter. Your father was among our ranks.”_

_Mom reached across the table holding out her hand to me. When I took it, she squeezed it, “I tell you stories of your Papa’s love. He did love us very much. He would love you too. He wanted to meet you so bad. He would lay on my belly and speak to you. But Thrawn have another side. He was Imperial officer, and kind officers don’t go up ladder. That side rarely shown to me. He did treat us well when not with Empire. You must have questions. We will answer them.”_

_Licking my lips, I stared down at the datapad. All of my Father’s cold and calculated words on there still frightened me. But I knew now, I wouldn’t face them alone._

_Pulling up the first entry, I looked to Uncle Thrass, “So… I knew Father had been exiled from Csilla. Can… you tell me more about that?”_

_“A proper place to start,” Thrass nodded. “The beginning where his path first was altered.”_

_-Cass Kiyanu-Nuruodo_

 

Thrawn awoke first about an hour before daybreak. He was used to waking up about this time. He rarely needed as much sleep as his human associates. After his head injury, it felt correct again to wake first. The house was still relatively dark with only the palest beginnings of daylight filtering in. He could faintly hear morning birds start to sing beyond the walls.

Even slumbering, Kya still held his hand. With the dip in the center of her bed, she shifted closer overnight but still left just enough space to where only their hands touched. Thrawn analyzed every aspect of her face putting it to memory. If all went according to plan, he would leave Thkye today. That notion still left his thoughts perplexed for reasons he couldn’t quite figure out.

Leaving was the logical thing to do. He needed to return to the Empire. While he was sure his crew upon the Thunder Wasp was well, there was still much work to be done. Nightswan, that elusive smuggler, still scoured the galaxy taunting Thrawn with equally interesting transactions and insurgency staying just ahead of the Chiss. Eli would hopefully have had time to look into it more in Thrawn’s absence. Eli would not have to act as his aid with him gone.

Eli probably relished it. Thrawn hoped that his friend took full advantage and used that time to better his position for promotion. Eli deserved it.

But it was troubling to Thrawn he would leave Miss Kiyanu at the end of the day. As he mused the night before, he established a more personal connection with her in his time on Thkye. She was… intriguing to him, more than what he would have expected when he first woke here. But he didn’t understand why.

So, he memorized her face, her soft breathing, even the small trail of drool from her lips soaking into her pillow. She was not a perfect woman by any means, but he appreciated that from her. He envied her freedom.

A mechanical sound flurried behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Todo spring to life and fluttered to the kitchen area. Probably following it’s programming to aid in Kya’s morning routines.

Thrawn settled again into the pillow. He shifted his gaze to her fingers. The muscles in her hand were strong, used to blaster fighting and combat. Calloused from her work around the shop. Fine scars from carving glass. Nails kept short with purpose. Her hand was warm against his. He could feel heat radiating from her body so close to his.

His eyes trailed up her arm to her shoulder and then down her sides. The line of her curves were beautiful. How the low light drifted across her, it reminded him of a painting he saw on Coruscant that struck him. The artist captured his wife in a similar position. The sheets draped over Kya’s hips bunched at her waist like the oil portrait in the museum. Hesitating a moment, he slowly released her hand and reached out. Maybe if he quelled one physical urge, the rest would be silenced. He wished to feel her side, to see if it was as warm as her hand.

“Kya!” Todo chirped zooming over to the bed. He played a low alarm sound.

Thrawn was really starting to hate that little droid.

She snapped awake before slumping against her pillow. Groaning, she rubbed at her face slurring in Durese, _“Todo… Gods, what time is it?”_

“Just before daybreak,” the peppy droid grabbed the covers and yanked it back from her. “You wanted to leave early. We get rid of the Blue One today! Hurray!”

Her eyes peeled apart, and she spotted Thrawn propped up on his side on his elbow. He smiled gently at her. His normally tidy hair flopped to the side. Kya drowsily smirked, “Mornin’ Captain…”

“Good morning,” he said quietly. “Did you sleep well?”

“Never long enough,” she slowly pushed herself up to her knees and sat back to stretch. She arched her back with her arms as high as she could reach. He watched each movement, his eyes following as she unceremoniously roll out of bed and shuffle into her lavatory.

Todo chuckled floating around Thrawn’s head, “Soon you will be gone.”

“Do not assume you know anything, droid,” Thrawn got to his feet and stalked across the room. An empty threat, one that didn’t have any source to back it up. He knew he could not stay longer than he must.

Todo had already packed them both lunches and filled canteens with water and tea. At least the little bot had some consideration for his edible needs.

Kya emerged from the lavatory wiping a damp cloth over her face, “Time to get ready!” She tossed the cloth in the kitchen sink and went to the front door. “Double time! Todo, take food down and get speeder prepared.”

They trotted down the stairs of the walkway towards the shop. After the storm, humidity built back in. It was still cool from the night, but the thick air would be a precursor to the oppressively hot day. Reaching the bottom, she quickly typed in a quick code on the keypad unlocking the back door.

“Be okay,” she muttered going through the storage room. “Be okay. Be okay. Be okay. Yeah! Shop okay!” Kya turned around the room seeing no storm damage. Satisfied, she pointed at Thrawn, “You got good pants. Will need different top.”

He wore his sleeveless Imperial undershirt he sported since awakening. Dark grey, it had a small patch on the shoulder strap with the Empire’s insignia, “What would you suggest then?”

She popped open a chest in the corner full of garments. More than likely trinkets she received while trading, “Pick from here. Any will do. I’ll be back.”

He watched her hurry out, smirking when she complained about running up and down stairs so early in the morning. It was endearing. After a few minutes going through the chest separating what would fit him and what would be practical to wear for the heat, he settled on his attire.

Thrawn stepped out of the back door just as Kya trotted back down the stairs _again_. She wore juniper hued shorts ending just above the knee with one side pocket. Her faded golden tank was appealing against her tanned bare arms. A long cloth was wrapped around her neck like a scarf; it draped down over her shoulders and held to the front and back of her body with her belt. She could shield her face and head from the elements with it. Various small pouches hung from her belt.

She had two rifles hanging on her shoulder, a holster and extra blaster in one hand, and his boots in the other. Handing over his shoes, she appreciatively looked him up and down patting his chest. “You look nice.”

He chose a practical and simple attire. While comfortable in his dark Imperial pants, he picked out of pair of her navy hued ones with pockets on the sides. He didn’t foresee a person recognizing Imperial issued pants, but there was no reason to chance it. He didn’t button up the dark grey vest over the white short-sleeve shirt. Thrawn was gracious to find clean socks. His were becoming quite olid after a few days.

“This for you,” she held out the leather holster and blaster. “It get rough out there.”

Thrawn accepted the blaster and checked it. Lighter than his personal one, he noted it was full of ammo and cleaned. Checking the sight, it was built well and true. He took a moment to hang the holster on his belt and slid the gun on his hip before sitting on the stairs to put on his boots.

Kya laid the rifles in the back of the speeder beside their packed lunches. With a sly smile, she said in a slow, sweet voice, “Todo, who my favorite boy?”

The droid peeked up over the front seat, “Oh no… What do you want?”

Coming around the back, she popped open the hatch of the speeder making sure two shovels and nets were secure inside, “I want you to stay and prepare for market.”

“And let you go out to the plains alone?”

“Not alone. Captain be with me,” she slammed shut the trunk.

“You just gave him a blaster. That doesn’t give me much confidence,” Todo flew up beside her head.

“We got three people now. We always rush to get to market after farming,” she explained loading an empty crate into the back. “I go with Captain to get raw glass. You pack items to take to market. We come back midday, get you and stuff, go to town. Save time.”

Todo’s yellow eyes flickered, “Or the Blue One can pack.”

“He don’t know what to pack,” she shoved a second crate in.

“I am not going to let you run off with some crazy person we met two days ago.”

Thrawn tapped his toes against the stairs to make sure his shoes were comfortable and secure, “If I may, droid. Your programming dictates you to stay with Kya to protect her, correct?”

“Yes,” Todo sounded mechanically wary.

“That is to say if someone with more experience in combat was presented to protect her, then you would step down from that role upon command because your programming would be fulfilled.”

“I do not like where this is going,” Todo looked to Kya who was completely amused.

Thrawn stood tall like a soldier hand behind his back, “While I haven’t seen her in combat, I first assume that Kya does not need protection. She obviously has expertise in weapons of multiple designs allowing her to best an assailant in a fight better than you, a techno-service droid. Though, her muscle tone and shape dictates combat experience as well. She does not seem to have a need for protection, thus ruling that program flawed and dated to the current situation.

Secondly, I offer myself as a partner in today’s expedition as an extension to Kya’s already defined skills.” Thrawn touched his chest, “I have been trained in not just one military but two. I have vast knowledge of many forms of combats, weapons, and succeeded in multiple battles both aerial and ground assaults.”

Todo’s voice wavered, “I helped break into the Jedi Temple once…”

“Impressive.”

Kya shook her hand gesturing no, “Was previous Todo. First Todo got blown up. We download his memory into this one.”

Todo huffed, “It’s still me in spirit!”

The edges of Thrawn’s lips twisted up, “You avoid my inquiry. If presented with a better option than yourself to protect Kya, then your programming would dictate you to relinquish your supervision upon command?”

Todo didn’t answer. His tiny rocket boosters spun him midair until he faced his master.

She winked, “You stay here, Todo. That’s an order.”

“I hate you,” Todo stated plainly at Thrawn and drifted towards the shop.

“Keep front lock and close sign up,” Kya called after him. She shook her head chuckling under her breath, “That was impressive, Captain.”

“Simple enough,” Thrawn said quietly as the droid swore under its breath.

She snorted, “He ain’t tactical droid. Come on! Let’s go.”

They climbed into the front of her airspeeder. It was a four seated model with an open top. Relatively thin, as he noted, to maneuver through the trees around her shop as they drifted towards the road. The sandy color had faded over time. Parts of the dash had been modified with extra buttons and a droid port for Todo to plug into it. Thrawn wondered what exactly those buttons would do but didn’t ask.

Once the speeder made it to the dirt and stone road, Kya popped opened a console fetching one pair of goggles and another pair of glareshades to protect their eyes. She offered them to him.

He noted the goggles’ band was far more worn while the shades were practically new. She preferred the goggles. He accepted the shades and slid them on his face. Slipping the goggles on, Kya revved up the speeder and drove.

The jungle was dense, shady, and thick unable to see more than about twenty meters through the trees. Wild and raw, the rich scent of dirt and rain was refreshing. She lived about a kilometer from the plains where the trees quite abruptly ended by natural means.

Sunlight exploded into the vast emptiness of wild grass, flowers, and sporadic rock spires reaching out of the ground towards the sky. The flat land stretched to the horizon. Dark patches of earth littered the field. In the center of each scorch shimmered clear glimmering glass created from the lightning. After a violent storm like the one from the last two days, it was everywhere.

Thrawn turned in his seat. As they sped away from the jungle line, other speeders and bikes emerged from the trees parking around the dark spots. So, Kya wasn’t the only glass farmer. She did mention that lightning glass was the main trade on Thkye. The other farmers swarmed by the dozens into the plains. He realized that’s why she chose to live so close to the grasslands. While more dangerous for her home in a storm, she was the first out here to reap the rewards.

But they were passing much of her prophet as they drove by a particularly large mound of glass sticking out from the ground. It was easily a meter across. He shouted over the wind, “Where are we going?”

“To your ship!” she hollered glancing at the dashboard to coordinates directing her. “About hour out! Got to get ahead of them.” She tossed her head back to the dozens of farmers growing smaller behind them.

Once she felt like they put enough distance between them and the competitors, she slowed the vehicle to a cruising speed. They had an hour to kill leaving them to chat idly about things.

Arm on the door and one hand on the wheel, she shook her head at him, “That don’t make sense!”

“It’s true,” Thrawn lounged comfortably in the passenger seat. “The Chiss believe that physical passion inhibits mental production. It differs from exercise which is important to strengthen the mind along with the body.”

“It the same!” she insisted. “Sex is exercise. Get that heart beating!”

“While it can be rigorous, the way intercourse subverts one's thoughts is the problem,” he admired the purple tinted blue sky above them. “It clouds judgment derailing the thinker’s focus until that act is executed. There are other means of obtaining the exact same results like training and, as I said, exercising.”

“Not as fun,” she playfully snipped back. “The after not the same.”

“How do you mean?”

She searched for the words in Basic, “The… afterglow? Bah, no. Um… The chemical in brain that is released.”

“The endorphins?”

“Yes!” she pointed at him. “That last longer time with sex than exercise. Long effect, more productive person after.”

He rested his head against his hand, “True, but there is the time leading up to the intercourse that still clouds the judgment until the act is completed.”

“Why is that problem?”

“It’s time wasted.”

Kya glanced at him, “No, it’s not when with partner. It build bond, trust, love, all that. You work better as team. You both feel better after ‘specially with someone you like.”

“You know this from experience,” he ventured knowing her history with Bane.

She hesitated choosing a careful answer, “Sort of. I had few boyfriends and one partner. Never find the _one_ though.”

“My colleagues have discussed in great detail that meaning: the _one_ ,” he emphasized the word as she did. “It is an odd concept with little definition.”

“Thought I had it. Didn’t work out.”

“With who?”

“Sugi,” she smiled sadly. “We just very different, but it was good eight months.”

His eyebrows raised recalling Kya telling him about various bounty hunters, “She was a woman.”

“She was first and only, horns and all.” Kya’s hands gripped the wheel tighter, “We make better friends.” Heat rose under her cheeks. Her jaw tightened.

He spoke softer, “You did not agree with your separation?”

“I did. Still hurt. I miss her...”

“I see,” he watched her carefully.

Kya relaxed, “Back to point. Sex do same thing but better. You got good partner, you have two people to solve a mental problem.”

“Or double the chance of error.”

“You don’t make error.”

He frowned, “I have made many errors in my time.

“You could fool me.”

“I have made the effort to learned from those mistakes.”

“You learn or get stuck.”

“Yes.” Thrawn sat silent many moments considering her before asking, “You truly believe that physical passion makes one mentally healthy?”

“Yep!” she smirked at him. “Maybe it different for a Chiss, but for human, it can get hard to think sometime when you want sex. It make you lonely and sad. With sex, human can feel better in mind and get things done. You should try it sometime. I bet you get a surprise.”

Interesting. If he had more time, perhaps that would be a theory he would test. He was leaving today, so it would not come to that.

Again, he silently swore that the partner in his mind was her. He didn’t understand it.

Spotting a group of red and cream swirled stone spires, Kya slowed the speeder. He saw the top of one of the spires had been cracked like it had been struck with great force. They rounded the stone. He saw why.

A long trail of turned up grass and dirt stretched about thirty meters. Parts of the ground had been scorched by fire. Shuttle parts littered the area. At the end of the path, a burnt out metal rectangle, thinner in the front to a point, sat just short of the another spire. It was what was left of his ship. The walls were warped in color from the original white. The lightning storm turned it cream, brown, and black from repeated strikes. Lightning glass shimmered all around it as a reminder of how much the area had been assaulted by the elements.

Kya stopped the speeder turning it off, “Told you.”

Thrawn pursed his lips and climbed out. He trotted up the distance to his ship. He needed to see if his information was still inside even though he was aware of the answer. Coming up to the door, warped and bent, he peeled it back until it broke off. It easily snapped from the hinges. He realized the it was the door to the cockpit. The rest of the ship must have broken apart with entry to the atmosphere or upon impact with the ground. He must have jettisoned the cockpit from his shuttle in the crash. He flicked his eyes back up the crash trail confirming that seeing no remnants of the wings. Slowly, memories of the event trickled back into his mind piece by piece.

He’d been hit in the hyperdrive. It was a disabling blow but caused it to jump at random. He was able to pull the ship out of the tailspin right at the edge of the atmosphere of Thkye. Then, the ground was beneath him. Everything in between was fuzzy.

Kya popped opened the back hatch of the speeder fetching a pair of gloves and took out a shovel, “Be careful in there. It mighty crispy.”

Thrawn used one foot to test the floor. It held his weight well enough. Slowly taking his time with each foot placement, he traversed to the front of the cockpit. The windows were completely blown out from the storm. All the fabric from the chairs had been burnt and disintegrated leaving only the metal skeletons of chairs. The console in the middle where his work had been stored had the top cracked off. He pulled out the datapad with all of his work. It was cracked and blackened. The data was lost.

Slowly exhaling through his mouth, he realized he would have to recreate it all again from memory. Not impossible. More of a setback really. It was more remembering the exact coordinates of the Wild Space planets he charted. Fifteen planets had been discovered and needed to be added to Imperial records. His familiarity with Wild Space and the Unknown Regions allowed him to take this special assignment away from his crew on the Thunder Wasp.

His eyes trailed around the ship once more. Recalling the amount of time he was unconscious, the swiftness the storm rolled into the jungle, and subtracting the distance from the shuttle’s location to Kya’s house, Thrawn’s eyes grew wide at the realization. He stared at what was left of the pilot’s chair, the metal bent crookedly. That’s where he would have-

“OI! Get off my find!”

Kya? She was hollering at someone. The faint sound of another vehicle echoed off the stone spires, the engine running harder, dirtier than her speeder. That sound ceased, but her yelling increased. Thrawn dashed through the cockpit, careful on the brittle floor, and leaned out the door.

Three unsavory men approached Kya. They kept a respectful distance from her, faces wary. Probably from a past altercation knowing who she was. One Twi’lek, green skinned, lean, and fit. His lekku decorated with elaborate beads. The human wore a beard and hair to his shoulders long since overgrown. His right arm splinted and tied in a sling. Their leader, a Togrutan, sauntered forward like he owned the planet. Orange with grey tribal markings, his back head-tail had been lost in a fight while his front two looked rough from years of hard living. This guy was quite broad and muscular for someone of his species.

“Kya,” he spread his arms wide greeting her. “I’m sure we can come to some sort of arrangement.”

“Get off my find, Sven,” her hand rested on her blaster. The other held the shovel like a blade. “This my place.”

He stepped forward, but halted immediately when she drew her blaster out of its holster, “Look around. There’s plenty of land here.”

“Yeah, so go find more. You want me to break your man’s arm again? Hi George,” she nodded to the guy.

The human wearing the sling nodded back, “Hey Kya.”

Sven pointed at her, “That was a unfortunate misunderstanding! Water under the bridge.”

George side eyed his boss judging him. It was his arm that took the brunt of the so called misunderstanding.

Thrawn came up to her side hand on his own blaster, “What seems to be the problem?”

The Twi’lek pointed at him, his accent thick, “Who the kriff is that?”

“My friend from Pantora,” she nodded to Thrawn. “He breaks arms too. Leave. Now.”

The men sized up Thrawn. He could see the three of assessing the pair of them. They were already wary of Kya. She had roughed them up before. Now with Thrawn too, they seemed to falter.

Sven ventured one last try, “If we split the profits-”

“Not today,” Kya moved first pointing her blaster at Sven’s gut, “Last warning, or I shoot you in the butt.”

He scoffed, “I’m facing you.”

She smirked confidently. “Oh I can hit your butt from here. All your butts!”

Sven glowered at her debating his options. He clearly wanted to be on this find, but the blaster undoubtedly deterred him.  Finally, a wide grin spread across his face. He chuckled deep before breaking into a roaring laugh. A joke only he got, “Fine! You’re a hard woman to bargain with. We’ll leave, but you’re not making any friends.”

She lowered her weapon and chuckled with him, “Same time next week?”

He cackled leading his disgruntled men to the speeder. They clambered into their ride. It sputtered then roared to life. Speeding away, they left a trail of dust behind them.

Sheathing her blaster once more, she rested the shovel on her shoulder, “Jerks…”

“Do they often give you trouble?” he watched the men grow smaller in the distance.

“Not too bad,” she went to a dark scorch mark in the grass and brushed the top layer of dirt away. A tendril of glass reached four inches up from the ground. “More rivals. Drinking partners. We trade together before, swap goods. They like to follow me to good farms.”

“You broke one of their arms.”

“Messed with Todo. No one mess with my droid. I don’t mind them most time,” Getting to her feet, she stabbed the earth with the shovel. Kya lifted the grass away and dumped it to the side, “Don’t want them to know you an Imperial.”

“That was to protect me?” he furrowed his eyebrows.

“Get what you need from your ship?” she bluntly changed the subject.

“It was all destroyed in the storm. I lost all of my effects and information.”

“Sorry to hear it.”

“A minor hindrance.”

“Plan B,” she pointed to her speeder. “Grab a shovel. We get you home.”

Kya wiped sweat from her brow spreading a thin line of dirt on her forehead. When she smiled at him, he knew she would follow through with that promise.

They dug around the pile of burnt grass and dirt for an hour. Slowly, the hole grew wider as the sun got overbearing overhead. They took a quick break snacking on ration bars and hydrating themselves before returning to work.

Finally with a great deal of effort, they each snagged a tendril of the glass ball and hauled out their find. The round base was about half a meter wide. The spindle created from the lightning stretched the glass up to Kya’s belt.

She motioned to it, “That’s your ticket off this place.”

“This is hard work you do,” Thrawn enjoyed the physical aspect of it.

“But look around,” Kya motioned to the wide field. “It beautiful. It free. I do what I want.”

“I see why you like it. We’ll take this to the market then?”

“That for you. We need a few for me. Not as big,” she pointed to another patch of grass nearby. “Get that one. I get one here. Little pieces can be toss in crate.” Wrapping her arms around the hunk of raw glass, she lifted with her legs and carried it to the speeder.

Two more hours passed unearthing mound after mound of lightning glass. They filled the crates until both were sweating profusely but enjoying their time doing it.

Especially Kya who finally got her stories from Thrawn about his people.

“Ice everywhere?” She slid her shovel into the trunk of the speeder.

“Yes,” he followed suit. “Csilla’s land is frozen, but the Chiss built marvelous subterranean cities below the surface. Grand domes cover them to trap heat in and keep the elements out. It’s a pretty standard temperature all year with very little variables.”

“What’s it like? The city?” She checked the nets hanging on the sides of the speeder. They shoved particularly bigger chunks to hang over the side making sure rope cords were wrapped around the glass limbs. Thrawn’s ship had been a hell of a lightning rod giving her some of the biggest finds all year. Kya planned on farming this area for the next month unless Sven beat her back to it.

“Beautiful,” he said quietly his gaze drifting up to the sky. He could see it vividly in his mind. “The Halsian’on Towers always glisten no matter the time of day. The turrets at the top rotate every minute to show the hour.” He wiggled his fingers as if he performed on an invisible instrument, “They play a melody at the beginning of every day. Such a grand elegant design made of Lulowkoi’tu.”

“What’s that?” She handed him the rifles.

He paused, his eyes sharpening a moment, before he placed the guns in the back seat, “The closest I can translate to Basic would be calling it ‘Midnight Quartz.’ It’s a stone from one of the colony worlds.”

Kya snapped her head to him, “Colonies! You guys got colony?”

“Yes, twenty-eight planets.”

“That your people rule?”

“Yes, the Chiss Ascendancy is an empire.”

She leaned forward on the speeder, “So you have big empire out in middle of nowhere.”

“We know where it is,” he smirked.

“That no one know about?”

“Yes.”

Kya whistled impressed kneeling beside the speeder to check another net, “Wow. Don’t piss off Chiss. They have secret empire to fight you.”

His voice lowered, “No. I know all too well that the Chiss will not attack first.”

“That sound heated,” she peaked over the side at him.

Thrawn paused considering his next words. His belief in preemptive strikes was what landed him in his exile in the first place. Kya didn’t need to know those details, “It’s a flawed belief of the Ascendancy.”

She watched him a moment before letting that topic fall. Happy with how everything was strapped down, she climbed into the speeder, “Tell me more about Csilla.”

“There’s a fine glow around the city, soft like a breaking morning. Never any harsh sunlight because of the dome, but soft lamps lining the streets. Everything pristine, orderly.” Thrawn climbed into the airspeeder with her and settled back into the seat. “The fauna is particularly spectacular. Much of it is luminescent. It’s often used for indoor lighting and parties. An entire garden can be traversed safely at night simply by following Glaceumbion flowers and Flar’jolt bushes.”

“Sounds beautiful,” she smiled softly at him. “You miss it.”

He turned his gaze away adjusting his glareshades, “Yes…”

“You take me one day,” she cranked on the speeder. It rumbled to life. One handed, she guided it around the remnants of his ship and back out to the plains.

Thrawn eyed her wondering if that was an off handed comment or if she truly wished for him to take her there. He doubted that either Kya or himself would ever see Csilla.

 

Shortly after midday, they arrived back at Kya’s home. Todo zoomed out of the shop to greet her. The droid chose to ignore Thrawn except to hand him a bag with all his Imperial clothes neatly pack away. Todo seemed extra peppy that the Chiss would leave them soon.

It was a quick fifteen minutes with Kya barking orders on what pieces of raw lightning glass to leave in the shop and what would go to market. She would make a heck of an officer on a small Imperial ship.

Todo had already packed various items like the bowls and vases made from the glass. He handed her the cloth wrapped knife she worked on the last two days. Kya put it safely in the side pocket of her pants. The three of them piled into the speeder and dashed down the jungle road.

While Kya lived near the plains to be one of the first to discover the best lightning glass, she had the opposite effect when it came to the market. Thrawn observed this as they grew closer and they passed more homes, shops, and slowed behind a line of speeders and bikes heading into town. She was one of the last ones arriving to set up.

The town was tiny even by small city standards. The trees had been cleared for various merchant starships to park on the north side. They hailed from Anoth, Skye, and other nearby worlds. Tiny shops lined one side of the city built out of the jungle trees with lightning rods lining the roofs. Their signs displayed a food market, clothing, a small communication hub complete with a low tower, and other goods. The other side of the town was a vast clearing where people parked speeders, bikes, trucks, and whatever held their items to trade. It was a street fair setting with people propping up awnings and shade to shield themselves from the heat. Various species from all over the galaxy lived here communing, trading, and creating a unique society.

Kya maneuvered her speeder between two others and turned it off. She picked up a small cloth bag with a string and held it out to Thrawn, “This for you.”

Thrawn took it and opened it. Credits glittered in the sunlight, “What is this for?”

“The work you do today. You might need it.”

“I thought that the lightning glass was my payment.”

“Never say no to money. Todo, start setting up!” she climbed out and came to the side. Untangling the biggest mound of glass they found, she hefted it up and handed it to Thrawn. “Take that to merchants that way. Where big ships are. They will haggle you. They crafty but you smarter. They will take you off planet.”

He hesitated feeling the weight of the glass and the moment in his hands. This was the end of their tale. Two days of relaxation, various stories, and forming a short lived bond drew to a close. Thrawn wavered meeting her smiling face. She held herself differently. It was subtle. Kya stood with her normal confidence, hands on her hips, head high. But her shoulders were down, her smile tense. Her eyes not quite as wide.

She did not want to be alone again.

Thrawn set the glass on the ground, “I believe thanks are in order for everything you have done for me.”

“It was fun,” she rocked on her heels. “Glad you crashed.”

“As… as am I,” he held out his hand.

Kya gripped his hand and shook it. It was warm and strong. Different to how he held it last night. A ploy, a small tactic to mask her feelings, “See you around, Captain.”

“Goodbye, Miss Kiyanu.” He lingered one more moment before he released her. Thrawn wondered if he held on longer if he would stay another day. It was not a chance he was willing to take.

Picking up the glass, he rested it over his shoulder and strode away.

Todo waved after him, “I will not miss you! Never come back.”

Kya sighed her smile fading into a small frown watching Thrawn leave.

Todo glanced to her, “You are upset?”

“Let’s set up,” she faced her speeder again to prepare for the afternoon.

 

Nineteen merchant ships of various sizes parked in the area. Their crews similar to the people in the city, various, cohesive. Each had the mindset to get the best merchandise to sell off to factories. This also meant they weren’t interested in being helpful to someone like Thrawn. He spent the first ten minutes assessing each crew, captain, and ship. Three ships worked clearly, on deadlines, to get their materials and leave as fast as they could. They would be the least cooperative to his cause. Four ships sought maintenance speaking with the local yard manager. The plump man hustled from ship to ship trying to swap spare parts between them and the local shop. Those were a possibility for Thrawn if he was staying longer. Though by the look of their condition, they might be stranded for some time. One of the vessels bore lightning marks. Not to the degree of his vessel out in the plains. It had been protected by the nearby trees. That ship would not fly soon. Thrawn narrowed his choices down to the final dozen ships. If he would leave Thkye today, it would be in one of those.

Two hours passed, and Thrawn worked through the first six ships. Discussing with the various captains and crew leaders proved difficult. The smaller ships did not have room for another person even when he offered to take a position on the floor. All eyed his bounty of lightning glass. Most of them talked to the glass, not to him. Their body posture hinted they would take the item and either leave him or kill him on board. Thrawn moved to the next set of ships.

Two of the commanders were kinder. Their men were wary of him. Most wondered why a “Pantoran” was so far away from home. He pushed the glareshades up his eyes. They talked the captains down from bringing Thrawn on board.

This little town was close with each other. Almost all the residents knew or had heard of everyone else. The merchants were allies with the townsfolk. Being a stranger hindered him. No one trusted him.

He worked through the last four ships to no avail for another hour. Thrawn gathered that his ball of lightning glass was more than enough in value to take him to Anoth or Skye twice. The distrust from the locals outweighed their want for profit.

“Oi! Blue!” a familiar male voice called. The Togruta ruffian from the plains-- Kya called him Sven-- trotted up to Thrawn. “Hey!”

Thrawn touched his hip wary of another confrontation. He realized he still had Kya’s blaster. Knowing her, she would want him to be protected. The thought calmed his mind having that little piece of her by him. He relaxed nodding to him, “Hello again.”

Sven held himself with the same free form that Kya did in her home, “All that earlier, you know out there, you’re not mad about that, right?”

“No. Kya said you were competitors with no ill feelings towards each other.”

“Good lady, tough lady. Drives hard bargains,” Sven fiddled with one of his head-tails on his shoulders. His eyes flashed for a moment to the lightning glass and back up again. “You get a ride yet?”

Interesting. While this was not a big town, apparently the knowledge of Thrawn’s search to get off world reached this man in a short amount of time.

No. It was more simple than that. This was not a hateful man. He was a rival but trusted. Thrawn stated softly, “Kya sent you here.”

“More like demanded. You know how she gets. Worked out for me though!”

“How so?”

“I have to make a trip to Skye in the morning. I suddenly came into a great pile of lightning glass to pilfer off.” He smirked quite proud, “If I go myself, I knock out the middleman, and I got a buyer.”

Thrawn narrowed his eyes. He could only assume where this sudden influx of merchandise came from, “How much did Kya give you?”

“What?”

Thrawn loomed over him. He pulled off the shades, his glowing red eyes bearing into Sven, “How much of her glass did you take from her?”

Sven held up his hands in defense, “I paid her for it! I promise you I did!”

“A fair amount?”

“More than fair!” Sven leaned back. His body was tense, scared of a conflict. While he had bravado, he also had a self-preservation side of him.

Thrawn needed this ride if he would return to his crew. He slid the shades back on again and took a more approachable stance, “How can I aid you for this trip?”

Hesitating, his face scrunched with worry before another friendly smile spread across his lips, “I’ll take that glass now to pack it up. We’ll meet here and leave at 0900 hours.”

The glass was his bargaining chip, “How do I know you will not abandon me?”

“My word is my bond,” Sven thumbed to his chest.

Thrawn narrowed his eyes. His lips pursed tight.

Sven sighed, “Look, rumor has it Kya used to be a bounty hunter, _and_ she knows where I live. George made one mistake smacking her droid with a shovel. That lady jumped him like an angry Rong Boar and snapped his arm. I’d rather fight the entire damn Empire before pissing off that woman.”

Thrawn frowned at that thought. He’d gathered over the course of the two days that Kya feared being alone. The fact that she would act like that with someone threatening a droid saddened him. He now became another person to leave her behind.

Sven pointed over to a small freighter where his men from earlier stocked the ship, “If you pull your weight, we’ll get you off this planet.” He held out his hand, “Deal?”

Reviewing the previous nineteen options, it was the best chance he had. Thrawn shook his hand, “I will see you at 0900 hours tomorrow.”

“Alright! It will be a trip!” Waving to him, Sven backed away, “Enjoy the night!”

Thrawn watched him leave and return to his crew.

One more night…

His eyes wandered in the direction where all the speeders had been set up for market. The theories he formed over the last two days sprang to his mind. Those images of an interesting partner to test these inquiries. It… had been quite a while for him since he last…

One more night…

He walked through the gathering of speeders and bikes looking for that familiar face, listening for the barking laugh. The space where Kya’s speeder had been was left empty.

“Pardon me,” he asked the old man next to him. “There was a woman here with a small droid. Where did they go?”

“Kya?” he stroked his long grey beard. “She packed up about twenty minutes ago.”

Since Sven bought all of her merchandise, she didn’t have reason to stay longer after buying her supplies. Thrawn rested his hand on the bag of credits tied to his belt, “Do you know where I can rent a bike?”

 

The sun was setting over her home. The jungle trees casted long shadows crisscrossing over each other. The heat still resonated from the day heavy in the humid air. Kya and Todo slid the leftover merchandise into the back room of the shop. They would put it back out in the morning. Together, they hauled the boxes of supplies up her long walkway up the seemingly never ending trail of stairs. Todo hummed to himself proudly sporting a new can of oil with promises of getting his joints worked on tonight.

They left the front door of the home open to filter in the fresh air. It wasn’t dark yet, so no fears of any Statfaes drifting into the area to disturb her home. It was still early in the season, but those vicious beasts sometimes migrated before their normal time.

Slowly, Kya restocked her pantry. Each can placed with care separating the items into groups. Before, she shoved everything in recklessly. Now, every can placed with purpose. The bags of rice and dried fruit set beside each other in size order. It gave her mind something to focus on.

Her small home felt suddenly really big. Todo was there. He would always be her companion. Still, everything felt empty. It was too quiet with no storm to weather, no stories to swap, or anyone to laugh with as she watched him cook a meal.

Todo fluttered over to her, “Kya?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you not hear me?”

“What’s up?”

Todo pointed out the open door, “I said there’s a vehicle approaching.”

“Probably pass by,” she stacked cans of beans on top of each other.

He shook his head, “It stopped beside the shop.”

Maybe it was a customer. She knew the close sign was up in the front window and all the lights were off. Whoever it was probably didn’t see it. Everyone who lived around her would know that outlying shops like hers would be closed on market day. The visitor might have some kind of speeder trouble that needed fixed. Coming to the open door, she gasped and gripped the frame.

Thrawn trudged up the stairs of the walkway. The bag with his Imperial clothes slung over his shoulder. His eyes drifted up meeting her surprised dark gaze. A soft smile crossed his lips. The orange setting sun glistened on skin giving him a purplish glow.

Todo groaned behind her, “Oh come on! I thought we got rid of him!”

Thrawn strode up the final steps gazing softly down at her, “I don’t leave until morning.”

Kya leaned in the doorway, “Why you come back here?”

Propping his arm against the frame above her head, he turned his head closer to her. His eyes were sharp and clear, “In my stay here, I’ve been intrigued by many of your suggestions particularly pertaining to the physical nature. I have extra time now. I wish to test those ideas.” Thrawn held her gaze. Her eyes glistened, widen in pleasant surprise. He licked his lips watching every detail of her face.

Her hand touched his chest. Fingers brushed over the vest she let him borrow this morning, “I apologize. I move boxes around. I’m a bit sweaty.”

“If things proceed correctly, I will be equally as sweaty too,” he spoke softly.

She snorted trying to hold in her laugh, “That was cheesy.”

“You enjoyed it, though,” he grazed his fingers over her bare arm.

Leaning into the touch, she kept her eyes on his face calling over her shoulder, “Todo, go into standby mode beta.”

“What!” exclaimed the droid. “You can’t be serious!”

“Now, Todo,” her hand gripped Thrawn’s vest.

Todo huffed drifting across the room, “You stupid humanoids with your stupid physical feelings. I should be waist deep in an oil bath by now but noooo! You have to quench stupid urges! I hope all your bits fall off!” He settled in the corner whirling until all of his gears fell silent. Only his glowing yellow eyes pulsed on and off every few seconds.

She shook her head, “Sorry about him.”

Fingers brushing up her arm, Thrawn lifted his hand and gently cupped her cheek. A small hum escaped her lip savoring his chilly grasp. It felt good on this hot planet. She relaxed against his hand, welcoming it, cherishing the tingling sensation on her face. It had been too long for her.

Thrawn turned his head closing the small gap between them and kissed her softly. Her dry lips warm, soft pressed against his. Slowly, tentative, both of them stirring nerves in the moment. They had short, shaky breaths. Their foreheads pressed together, eyes meeting again. Wondering, waiting for the second move. Both debating the best tactic. Who would advance and who would defend.

Kya snagged him by the vest yanking him in the door. Her mouth smothered his, a surprised moan escaped him. Thrawn appreciatively returned the kiss. His hands automatically slid around her waist pulling her body against his own. The heat that radiated off of her was just as he imagined. As her tongue brushed his mouth and he accepted it, all rational thought left his mind. Primal instincts he hadn’t felt in quite a while kicked in as his vest hit the floor.

Her holster and blaster followed. 

 


	7. One More Night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Cass does something unsavory to his good friend  
> -Kya and Thrawn cherish one last night together in the most intimate way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Sex. They have sex. This is the sex chapter
> 
> Special thanks to Calipsan for beta reading and helping with editing. You're the best, and I love you, my friend.   
> I also ventured a touch off the Thrawn novel, but hey, it's a fanfic. Commander Cheno can still be around.
> 
> Song for the chapter: "Bedroom Hymns" by Florence and the Machine

_At thirteen, I was aware that I really, **really** wanted to kiss someone. Spending the majority of my time on Csilla, there weren’t too many people who wanted to kiss me. I felt like a caged, horny, sweaty animal with mild acne trying to find somewhere to get some release other than with my hand._

_I was told my entire life that I needed to kiss women, find a good wife, and pretty much only focus on getting a lady. I didn’t want to be a disappointing son. I especially didn’t want to upset my uncle._

_But most of the time, my thoughts scared me. I thought I was weird when I noticed if the male staff had new tunics. I bemoaned my watching men on the street. I chastised myself for every excited thought of seeing male soldiers in their crimson jackets patrolling the borders when I visited with Uncle. I was a failed child. Maybe it was being half Chiss. I dove through multiple psychology datapads trying to find an answer. Surely, there had to be some chemical imbalance in my brain from my mix species._

_Sadly, I didn’t find anything which meant I needed to take drastic measures:_

_I had to kiss a girl and force my body to respond to it._

_Because that was the stupid plan my idiot thirteen-year-old brain came up with._

_One day Eli came over to visit with Mom. He brought Tessa with him so we could hang out. The two of us scurried up into my room to get away from the boring adults._

_We sat together on the floor leaning against my bed. Cheunh Shaw, the Chiss equivalent to the Holonet in the rest of the galaxy, played the new episode of a theatrical performance. The actors continued the story, live on the air, every week adding another piece to the plot. Tessa and I either watched it together or called each other immediately after every episode._

_I couldn’t focus on the show. My sweaty palms rubbed against my pants as I went over my plan for the twenty-second time in my mind. I glanced over to my friend. Tessa was completely absorbed into the play hanging on each beat. I had to be smooth. I had to be a real man. I needed to have the air of my Uncle, the kindness of Sian, and the wits of Eli._

_Okay, I didn’t need to bring Tessa’s father into this moment._

_Raising my hands high over my head with an overly loud grunt, I slowly lowered my arm towards her shoulder._

_Tessa snapped her eyes at me. Her jade hair--the color of the month-- framed her face, “You okay?”_

_What was I supposed to do? I panicked stretching my arms over my head._

_And behind my head._

_I threw in a twist at the waist for good nature._

_She picked up the clicker and paused the show, “Do you need to pee or something?”_

_“No!” I fumbled through my thoughts. I surely didn’t get any of the logical tact from my father. “I’m good. Just… stretching. My butt’s falling asleep!” I blurted out._

_Why did I mention my butt! Gods, I was such a loser!_

_Keep it together, Cass. You are a proud half Chiss man with half Chiss… whatever it was that made them get women into bed!_

_And I lunged at her like a beast. I don’t think I actually landed the kiss. I more tackle-hugged her to the floor. Our faces smacked together, and I might have accidentally bit Tessa on the chin._

_She wailed slapping her hands against me. One smacked over my mouth; the other snagged my shirt above the shoulder, “What are you doing! What are you doing! What are you doing! What are you doing!”_

_“Kissing you?” I said muffled through her fingers. Most of my weight was on her. Tessa held me off her body._

_“Ew! Why! Why! What the hell?”_

_‘Ew.’ She said ‘ew.’ That hurt more than she knew. That one word encompassed everything I felt about my daily existence. I was an Ew. I’d always be an Ew. That would be my life: The Ew._

_Then, I spotted the look on her face. She was scared, confused, trying to figure out why her trusted friend flattened her to the carpet. What was I doing? How could I do this to her? Mom drilled into my head how important consent was for women. If anyone walked in at this moment, I would look like a fiend. Tessa was my friend, and she didn’t deserve this._

_I pushed myself off of her and flopped back against the bed. Knees to my chest, I buried my face in my legs gripping my hair tight. Heat burning in my cheeks, I waited for her to yell at me. I needed it. Gods, I needed to be ruined, absolutely ruined in this moment. It would be my punishment. It would be what I deserved._

_“Cass?” Tessa touched my shoulder. Worry laced her voice, “What’s happening?”_

_“What’s wrong with me?” I tensed up more._

_“Hey,” she murmured, pulling at my arm. “Talk to me.”_

_I vehemently shook my head._

_Tessa smacked me in the arm making me jolt away and stare right at here. She jammed her finger towards my face, “You will talk to me and give me an answer after what you just pulled!”_

_Crossing my legs under me, I told her. I told her everything about how I felt. How I didn’t understand my thoughts. How they scared me. How I thought if I kissed her, it would fix me._

_She listened to each word, her crisp blue eyes watching my emotions. As I finished with my body shaking, Tessa scooted closer to me. Taking my hand like a friend, she plopped her head on my shoulder, “Cass… Are you gay?”_

_“No,” I spat back at her automatically-- quick like a droid. I didn’t want another reason to be different on this Gods-forsaken planet._

_I knew she didn’t believe me. I didn’t believe myself for another four years. I fought hard to hide that side of myself before I felt comfortable to embrace it when I finally left Csilla._

_As a matter of fact, Tessa said, “So if you kiss a girl, you’ll feel better?”_

_“You don’t have to…”_

_“I never kissed anyone before,” her lips pursed to the side._

_“Really? But you’re so pretty!” I couldn’t believe how that could be possible._

_“I’m also human on this planet.”_

_“True…”_

_She shook my hand, “Ask me nicely this time. Don’t attack me again.”_

_Licking my suddenly dry lips, I softly whispered, “Can I kiss you?”_

_Dramatically like one of the actors we were watching, she touched her forehead, “Oh Mitth’Cas’snuruodo! A dainty woman like me! I thought you would never ask!”_

_We gazed at each other giggling nervously. Leaning in, our lips gently pressed together for a long, soft moment. We broke apart, stared at each other, and both of our faces scrunched up in disgust._

_I wiped my mouth, “I feel like I just kissed my sister!”_

_“Let’s... Let’s never do that again,” she stuck out her tongue. “And we don’t tell anyone.”_

_Mom never went into adult details of her relationship with Father. After growing up on Csilla, I often wondered how a Chiss man could wrangle in someone like Mom. She seemed so opposite compared to my main Chiss point of reference, Uncle Thrass (who is still not married as I write this). She was so much like me, guided by her heart and emotions, that logic would state that she didn’t seem like a winning factor in a Chiss partner._

_When we sat down to have the sex talk, the only hint I ever got was her keen smirk, “There passion under that blue skin and smart brain. You got to know how to find it. Once you do, you got them for life.”_

_-Cass Kiyanu-Nuruodo_

 

Somewhere in the melee of shedding clothes, Kya and Thrawn managed to get their boots off and remembered to close the front door. Both wore their pants and socks. Her brassiere kept her breasts close against her chest for support in her work. He wanted that kriffing thing off.

He ran his slender fingers up her bare waist lacing his thumbs under it. She obliged, raising her arms over her head. Lifting it from her body, he dropped it to the floor. Taking a brief moment, he appreciatively admired her. Her breasts weren’t particularly big but a fine size in proportion to her body. Thrawn leaned in and nuzzled his face into her neck. She shivered against his kisses on the sensitive skin and tilted her head to the side. Her hands slid behind his back gripping those strong shoulder muscles. As his cold fingers brushed her breast, she groaned slowly.

That deep, throaty voice maddened him as he savored the melodic nature of it. He wanted to hear it more. He _needed_ to hear her want him as he wanted her.

Kya’s short nails trailed down his back. He arched against her moving his fervorous lips to her collarbone. Her fingers snaked over his pants and forcibly grabbed his butt.

“Ah!” he snapped up, surprised. Seeing her playful, sensual eyes glittering back at him, he smiled in approval. She pulled his hips forward into hers; his arousal pressing just above her pubic bone. Their breaths shuddered at the sensation.

His wall arms, as she called them, took her middle and hefted her up. She threw her arms around his neck; her legs wrapping around his waist. Kya pressed another heated kiss to his lips as Thrawn carried her to the bed.

With care, he lowered her down into the covers careful not to hurt her. She, on the other hand, yanked him down on top of her refusing to let him go. He settled on his elbows gently pressing his weight into her. The heat that glowed under her skin seemed to grow brighter with each passing moment.

Their hands and lips explored every bare inch of skin, tasting sweat and a bit of earth from the morning dig. His quiet grunts and moans mixed with her room filling exclaims, hurried and excited as their passion rose.

Her fingers slipped between them and gripped his belt, frantically pulling at it. She swore getting caught up with the buckle. Thrawn sat up straddling her legs. He deftly unhinged it and pulled it off casting it to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

Kya pushed herself up and steadied his hands. Her eyes softened in their first quiet moment. She looped a finger just above the button of his pants. Raising an eyebrow, she asked for silent permission.

Breathless, he quickly nodded watching with acute interest. Kissing his chest gently, she looked down and carefully unbuttoned his pants. She pressed her palm into his hard member maddeningly tight against the cloth. He gasped and gripped her thighs. Kya smirked, massaging him patiently and watching her dear Captain squirm with each touch.

His head fell to her shoulders. Knees quivering on the bed, he thrust his hips into her hand. He whimpered her name. How many times, he didn’t know. Thrawn suddenly snapped his hands up gripping her arms, “Slow down...”

“Sorry,” she eased her grasp letting her fingers linger above his hem.

Taking a few moments to find his breath again, he nodded for her to continue.

Kya approached with more patience. Taking his zipper, she guided it down as the tip of his arousal peeked out. She peeled back the cloth completely revealing him.

Her smile spread wide across her face in surprise, “It purple.”

“What?” he panted.

She motioned to his member, “It purple!”

Blinking quickly, his mind reeling back to somewhat logical words, he stammered, “Yes. From, ah, bloodflow. It turns that shade.”

She admired his manhood with a smug look that said she was about to claim it for life, “I like it. Take this off.” Kya tugged at the pants, sliding them lower down his hips.

Gods, this man was built like a sex dream come true. She sat back on her elbows admiring him, enjoying every moment as he removed the last of his clothes, socks too. Kya was fairly sure his ab muscles were so tight that she could clean her clothes on them like a washboard.

As Thrawn tossed the last of his clothes to the floor, he hesitated. She saw in that brief moment that he was actually thinking. This was no time for thinking!

No, she mentally stopped herself. This wasn’t just some random guy. A big part of Thrawn was his mind. If he needed to process, she would give him that time. He seemed very aware he was naked in front of her. The same purple hue flooded his cheeks, and his head lowered as if in shame. What was he ashamed of? He was like a well sculpted statue.

“Captain?” she reached out for him.

His fingers brushed hers and took her hand. Leaning down, he kissed the top of her knuckles like a gentleman. It was a move of respect to her, that he honored her presence. Her chest tightened at the gesture. Heat rose in her own cheeks. He must have spotted it as those ruby eyes raised to her face. They weren’t sharp or analytical. They were warm, glowing with admiration.

“Miss Kiyanu, may I remove your pants?” he whispered.

If she wasn’t so struck by his kindness, she would have probably laughed in his face at the formality of it. Kya couldn’t remember the last time a guy asked permission to remove her pants. Usually they got ripped off at some point and chucked to the side. Thrawn truly was no ordinary man. Beneath his stoic and formal stance, critical gazes, and that smart brain, there was a sensitive, caring person underneath. Her heart pounded against her breasts, touched by the small courtesy. This wasn’t going to be some quick sloppy one-night stand. Each of their movements would have purpose, meaning. Silently, she nodded leaning back again on her elbows.

Thrawn slid his hands up her legs. He paused a moment to squeeze the tense muscles of her thighs. Those eyes inspected them, massaging her legs until she relaxed. His hands continued up their path purposely avoiding the pubic region. That area would come. Again, his fingers halted their upward trajectory at her hips. His thumbs massaged into the hollows of her hip bones. Kya squirmed under the touch, her voice strained. He lingered one hand there, the other smoothing over her stomach. She still had much of the body of a clearly fit youth. But approaching her 30’s, much of her figure was beginning to take a more mature turn. Her stomach wasn’t quite as flat as it probably was when she was a bounty hunter; she had a soft mound on her belly, and her hips were wide and fully grown. Her skin, while smooth, had a few faint wrinkles beginning to settle in. He shuttered, excited to see more.

Deftly moving his fingers over her belt and unhinging it from the clasp, he glanced up for approval. She nodded for him to continue. He followed her suit from earlier slowly undoing the button first, then the zipper in an agonizingly slow motion. Her undergarments were navy, not very expensive. Of course they weren't. The clothes didn’t make this woman. They were for practicality, and her logical choices were surprisingly arousing to him.

As she did for him, he stooped low as and pressed a gentle kiss to her stomach. He sighed as her fingers dragged with care through his hair and down the back of his skull. When she tussled it to the side, he smirked and shook off her attack. Finally, he gripped the fabric of her pants, making sure his finger looped the undergarments, and slid them down. She lifted her hips to help him.

He eased them down slowly staying low to her body. Her scent was thick with musk, sweat, and the particularly heavy fragrance of an aroused woman. His breath shuddered again enjoying each moment. Guiding the pants down her body, he took his time pressing soft, brief kisses to her bare thighs. She groaned appreciating each touch. He carefully removed one of her feet first, getting her sock too, and finished sliding the pants off of her other ankle. The deep scar that ran around her leg from Bane cutting off her restraints blotched her skin. He chose not to touch it. Instead after pulling off the second sock, his fingers dashed over the bottom of her foot.

“Bah! Hey!” she snapped her leg back. Laughing, she pointed at him, “No tickles! I tickle your butt!”

He chuckled deep in his chest smoothing his disheveled hair. Sitting back, he gazed down at her fully bare before him. The last of the settling sun’s light drifted across her body making her tan skin glisten. He particularly enjoyed her pelvic region. It wasn’t styled in fancy shapes or clean shaven like the women his Imperial colleagues looked at on their datapads during long trips. Kya wasn’t shaved at all. Of course she wouldn’t fuss with something like that. Everything was natural like everything else with this woman.

“You’re beautiful,” he exhaled slowly. His eyes took in each part of her, putting it to memory.

He stopped at her reaction. Kya pulled her legs back sitting up. She tried to look small and covered herself refusing to meet his gaze.

Then he recalled the previous days. He should have foreseen this emotion from her. Thrawn took her wrists and carefully pulled them back from her body. He cupped her cheek, turning her face to his eyes, “Kya.”

Her eyes flicked away.

“Kya, look at me,” he stated firmly.

She swallowed hard with a flash of fear framing her face. Slowly, her dark eyes met his.

Thrawn wrapped her up in his arm keeping her gaze, “You should learn one thing about the Chiss. We do not make idle boasts or promises. Once our minds are made up, we succeed at it or die trying. I wish for you to know that when I say that you are beautiful, it is not a ploy for sex. If we stopped now, I would still think the same way.” He cradled her face with both of his hands, “I have been among many beautiful women of various shapes and sizes. I worked with brilliant minds. Powerful women who, at the drop of a single word, could decimate or save entire star systems. Know that I have never bedded a single one of them. I wish to bed with you. You are the first to give me this urge in my time away from home. Not a single one of those women have done to me what you have. So know it and understand it, Kya Kiyanu, that I think you are a truly beautiful person.”

Tears welled in her eyes seeing only truth in his words. Her body trembled in his grasp. Sliding her hands around his middle, Kya nuzzled back into him burying her face in his shoulder. He held her close gently rocking her.

“I still want to fuck,” she muttered.

He snorted first, before a deep chuckle rumbled out of him. Her bluntness still caught him off guard. He kissed the top of her head, resting his cheek in her short hair. She gave him time to process his thoughts, so he would return the favor.

Rubbing her back, his fingers brushed over the brand on her shoulder. Her days as a servant made her this way, made her doubt herself. He swore that in this one night, he would erase from her mind every degrading moment she suffered on Christophsis. She would be honored this evening. She would feel supported and respected. To Thrawn, she was the most important person he’d met since Eli. He would do everything to make her believe it.

And Chiss didn’t make idle promises.

 

It took some time for them to work back up into the mood. As night started to fall, they moved slowly and cautiously. First, little words and whispers were spoken between them as they laid in bed together.

Their hands were the next phase, slowly exploring each other’s bodies again. They found each scar, each blemish, taking moments to make sure it was okay to feel them. He had some too on his torso from various battles. Her warm hands ran over a particularly long one between his ribs. Slowly, the sensation built between them.

The third phase was returning to kissing. Pressing hot lips against chilly skin. Their seeking fingers became bolder. Hers stroked his hardening member. His slipped deep into the wet lips between her legs. She hissed at his cold hands but refused to let him stop. She begged him to continue as those long slender digits slid inside of her.

He took his time working her into a fervor. Her own mewling voice and grasping hands clawing at him for more provoked his desire. Thrawn made sure she felt every sensation, but then lost all logic when her hand found his member again. He let out a yelp of pleasure and slipped his fingers from her, gripping her thigh. All at once he moved up to kiss her deeply on the lips. One hand braced himself above her and the other gripped the back of her neck as his lips moved down her throat.

She was surprised by his sudden movement, but continued her firm strokes enjoying and trusting the strength of his hands on her neck.

Her scent was intoxicating and her heat...he moaned into the crook of her shoulder, and as he felt her hands guiding his hips, he pulled back and watched her attempting to calm his mind. Legs spread wide, Kya craved for him invoking his name like a prayer to her Gods, “Thrawn.” Her accent hit the “n” in his name harder than usual. “Thrawn… please….”

He positioned his tip and slowly pushed in. Her body was even warmer on the inside. His breath caught in his throat as he leaned in over her. Thrusting shallowly, he could feel she was tight from not having a partner for so long. He didn’t want to hurt her, so he took his time, each gentle thrust with purpose and restraint, ignoring her begging for him to go deeper. He refused to injure her.

As she loosened around him, he pushed his hips against her venturing further into her body. Kya’s arms laced around his back clutching at him with each slow movement. She squealed feeling every inch of him as he slowly pulled out. He grunted with his quick thrust back in, and she wrapped her legs around behind his knees and thighs trying to pull him closer.

Their movement picked up the pace with each lunge. Steadily moving faster, jerkier, their voices cracked together in pitch. Their breath lost to the night. He pressed deeper and deeper into her heat until she screamed his name over and over.

He could do better.

Pausing, he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the bed. Thrawn sat back on his knees; Kya straddled his lap, arms over his shoulders and oh Gods he was deeper inside her. Her head lolled back. Thrawn carefully kissed her neck before venturing a gentle nip of the flesh. She gasped when those wall arms took her hips and thrust her down harder on him. Their speed quickly moved into an eager dance. He bellowed almost as loud as her screams as they grew closer and closer to the end.

His previous work paid off as he felt her body seize. Her muscles clenched him inside of her as she screamed his name. Thrawn pushed harder making sure her climax lasted as long as it could. But he lost his own battle of restraint, releasing inside of her. Their bodies entangled, gasping for air, chest to breasts against one another, their eyes met again.

Her dark gaze stared with soft emotions into his sharp eyes searching her for any wrong. He needed approval, and she would give it to him. Cupping his cheek, Kya pressed her lips to his in a long passionate salute to her appreciation of him. He happily returned the sentiment.

Deepening their kiss, he slowly laid her back, feeling himself slide out of her. He laid her down, keeping his torso over her. After a few more moments, he broke the kiss and nuzzled his forehead against hers.

“Wow!” she exclaimed her body trembling under him.

“Wow indeed,” his head dropped forward to her chest.

She patted his back three times, “I... I need twelve moments to breathe!”

 

He cooked for her while she cleaned up in her lavatory. Plenty of fresh ingredients filled her chiller and pantry for him to make quite a splendid meal. Neither of them dressed for it. There was no reason to at this point. She mentioned that first night it was cooler in the house with no clothes on, and he realized it now.

They sat close together eating their meal as he spun her another story. Before didn’t feel like the time, but now, he freely spoke of his exile. The reason why he was banished from Csilla was his belief in preemptive strikes to protect his people. Preemptive strikes were strictly forbidden by Chiss law. The moment she looked upset, he reassured her, “I would have not met you or Eli if I had stayed.”

Which led her to inquire about who Eli was. He explained his companion in great detail from his appearance to their various adventures up through the ranks. She particularly liked and got angry at his tales of his Imperial Academy days. As one of the few humans growing up on Duro, she sympathized with being ostracized for her looks. But still, she clapped for him each time he explained how he bested the other students.

After washing dishes, they locked up her home, turned off the lights, and found themselves again under the sheets together. He caressed her sides with his fingers. He could tell by her posture something was wrong. He didn’t venture to voice his concern, because he felt it too. He would have to leave when they woke. One more night was drawing to a close. Again, they would face the conclusion of their story.

Finally, she laid on his chest, his heart beat steadily against her ear, “What you do when you return?”

“I must recall the data from my trip that was lost,” he held her close. “I discovered fifteen planets not in Imperial records that I need to report.”

“You report Thkye?” she warily asked.

He kissed the top of her head, “No. I will say I crashed somewhere else.”

She playfully gasped, “You lie! Captain lies!”

“More along the lines of omitting the truth,” he rested his cheek against her. “I believe I will start a private investigation for an attempted murder too.”

“Murder?”

He focused on the ceiling, “My ship was hit while I was flying. The hyperdrive jumped on its own like it had been rerouted at random. I was able to pull out of it just short of Thkye’s atmosphere.”

“Yeah, someone try to kill you,” she stated off-handedly like it was a normal sentence.

“How so?”

“That old bounty hunter trick. One of them probably do it. It a…” she searched for the word in Basic, “…electro-pulse blast from altered cannon. Small hit. They don’t explode a ship. They put energy in the ship messing up power routes. It hit hyperdrive? Then it reset it at random to make jump.” She thought a moment, “Weequay make cannon I think. It a kill hit with no body.”

His eyes narrowed, “In a jump like that you either crash into a random object or get stranded in space when you run out of fuel. There would be very little chance of getting back.”

“Yep. You lucky. You reroute power from guns to engine closing the valve of energy to the hyperdrive? Shut off completely to drop out of hyperspace?”

“Yes, well done.”

She snorted, “I use to build ships.”

“I know,” Thrawn’s fingers grazed idly down her side to her hip and back up to her waist, “I guess I was quite lucky to stop the hyperdrive when I did. Two seconds later, I would have hit the planet’s surface.”

“Less than seconds.” She smirked, “Dad always say better to be lucky than good any day.”

“That is a flawed notion,” he sarcastically judged her.

“No it not. Sometime, you just need one lucky shot.”

He furrowed his brow, “I don’t remember anything else after pulling out of hyperspace.”

Kya sat up stroking his cheek, “You came out of sky burning like a Angel from Iego. I drive nearby when I spot you. We speed over and see the ship. It smoke and burn. I see you through window not moving and bleeding. You look real bad in there.”

“Lucky that you were close… I owe you my life.”

“Why?”

Thrawn stroked her chin, “After viewing the wreckage, I concluded that I would have awakened at the same time as I did here, maybe longer since you treated my wounds. I was unconscious for a... day and a half? If you hadn’t found me, someone more unsavory could have ambushed me in my injured state. I subtracted the time that the storm came to your home from the distance to my ship. The storm would have been over me upon my awakening. I saw how much lightning glass surrounded my vessel and the damage the elements did to it. There was very little chance for me to make it safely to the jungle or to shelter of any kind. You saved my life.”

Her eyes turned down, “I did very little life saving as bounty hunter. I come to peace with some but much still haunt me. I just… want to save one person…”

“My people believe in repaying life debts.”

“Don’t bring Empire here.”

“I did not plan to. But I do wish to repay you.”

“Sex was great!”

“Something else that wasn’t for my benefit as well.”

She twitched her mouth to the side thinking a few moments, “Flour.”

“Flour?” He gazed over to the pantry. There was very little bread in there. “It’s hard to come by out here.”

“Yes, very expensive,” she smiled. “I like bread and noodles.”

“Really? Noodles?”

“Gods yes!” her face lit up. “There little noodle place on Coruscant. Got to go! It best damn noodles in the galaxy! Level 1247 Asterly Plaza! Own by Ithorian named Jandu. Love them. So good!”

“I’ll remember that.” Thrawn chuckled at her enthusiasm. He wished on his next visit she could accompany him. He’d have to go for her next time the Thunder Wasp sought maintenance on Coruscant.

She crossed her arms on his chest and rested her chin on them, “So who you think try to kill you?”

“That’s the interesting part of the story. The only people who knew of my departure were the crew on my ship. Only the officers knew my exact area in case of emergency. They’re probably currently searching my last known location.”

“Narrow that number.”

“Fifteen officers, sixteen if you count Eli.”

“Best friend don’t kill you.”

“Fourteen then,” Thrawn’s mind ran through the list of people. “I do not believe that Commander Cheno would do this either.”

She questioned, “I thought you Commander.”

“We both share the position. He was my commanding officer when I was assigned to the Thunder Wasp,” he idly ran his fingers through her short hair. “We had a battle on Umbara where politics conflicted with our operation. I usurped my position to lead the battle to victory. Commander Cheno took the fall for me and was supposed to be forcibly retired. I refused to take the position without him. Which would have suited higher-ups just fine until others vouched for me.”

She poked him playfully in the chest, “Better lucky than good.”

He continued, “While he’s not the best commander, which he will admit himself, he’s a good man nearing the end of a quiet career. While I lead the Thunder Wasp most of the time, I make sure Cheno gets much of the credit. He should be commanding now in my absence.”

She tilted her head with a little grin, “Nice of you.”

He shrugged, “I believe politics have too much say in military operations. A good man with a long career should not be punished for someone else’s actions. He kept me from being court martialed… again…”

“Again?” she cackled tossing her head back. “Again! You almost court martialed twice?”

He scoffed. “It is quite tedious. I have plenty of other things to do than sit in front of a committee of humans arguing for hours,” he rolled his eyes. Returning to the previous point, he thought out loud, “I do have an assumption of who it could possibly be. I would need proof which, I believe, would be difficult to acquire.”

“Why?”

“We recently left Coruscant for maintenance repairs. My crew had leave time for a week, and the plans for my side mission were known by the officers as I prepared for it. Any of the fourteen could have set up this hit.”

“Anyone hate you?”

“There is one.”

She nodded, “One you need proof.”

“Yes,” he narrowed his eyes. “My assumption would be Lieutenant Commander Adonis Conrad. He was a captain when I was assigned to the Thunder Wasp having served on the ship for a few years already. From my understanding, I was given the rank above him before he was given a promotion to that rank. He’s held contempt for me ever since and does not try to hide it in private settings. Still, this is a bold tactic from Conrad. He’s a vicious man in a battle but shows compassion for his crewmen other than Eli and myself.”

“Opportunity,” she traced little invisible patterns on his chest. “He see one and take it. You jump to hyperspace. Never found again. Boom. He get promotion.”

“This is all speculation. I cannot rule out the other thirteen. Upon my return, I’ll have better confirmation. One of the fourteen’s behavior will change in my presence. They are aware of my abilities. The guilty will become apparent.”

Kya watched as his eyes flickered back and forth across the ceiling. His mind reeled, creating scenarios, weighing the various outcomes, and destroying the thoughts in a matter of seconds. She could not imagine such a maddening thing. All that information processed so quickly.

She leaned in and softly kissed his lips. Gaining back his attention, she whispered, “Worry later.”

She was right. He would have plenty of time to seek out his attempted murderer. For now, he wanted to cherish what little time they had left.

They laid together another twenty minutes until Kya grew tired. He settled her back into his arms as she snuggled into his side. Pulling up the covers over them, she relaxed. He watched her breathing settled while his mind wandered again thinking about his work upon his return. He remembered the exact coordinates for thirteen of the planets he found. The other two-

Wait.

The fourteenth came to his mind. Then, the fifteenth. He remembered exactly where they were, each coordinate number bright in his thoughts as the first time he discovered the planets. His crimson eyes fell on her again. Maybe there was some merit to sexual activity positively affecting his mind as she said.

“Sleep well, Miss Kiyanu,” he brushed her face.

She mumbled back, “Night Captain…” and turned into him.

Her leg slipped over his knee, her foot tangling in between his. Her bare hip pressed into his side. She buried her face into his chest, her breath trailing over his cerulean skin as it slowed into a rhythmic pattern. Thrawn relaxed when her arm unceremoniously flopped over his middle before gripping him tighter like a child with a Tooka doll. Her body fit almost perfectly against the side of his with her height and width. He moved his arm around her back, the other over her middle, and held her close as she passed into sleep.

Chiss rarely fell into throws of passion. Mating, while it felt pleasurable, was for creating children. Passion should be used towards bettering the state of the Ascendancy, for education, for military training. Physical passion was a sign of weakness, a sign of immaturity.

But as Thrawn consumed art from other planets and cultures, he understood they saw passion and mating differently from his own people. It was an important aspect of other societies. Chiss courted with their mind games and riddles saving anything physical for a later time. It was tests and attempts until a proper mate was established. But other cultures spoke of the concept of when a person “knew” they had found their mate after a night of passion. He pondered for years what “knowing” would be like. Was it instinctual? Subconscious? Pheromones? Chemical? He analyzed his comrades such as watching Eli claim he was in love only to get his heart broken soon after. His fellow officers Wullf Yularin or Commander Cheno had told him about how they met and courted their wives. Yularin had said she walked into a room at a military party, and he just “knew” he would marry her. These loose definitions of the word “know” had always picked at Thrawn’s brain...

...Until this moment when a small sound slipped out of Kya’s lips. It was soft like a kitten’s mew. Her body was warm against his. Her curves were soft to his fingers. She shifted in her sleep holding him tighter. He knew in the morning that her voice would fill this home, her shop, and the woods around them. Her eyes would be bright and laughing. Her mind refreshed and sharp--ready to haggle with buyers, fend off other glass farmers, and give thoughtfully picked words. Those blunt words in her accent hitting those hard consonants with a twangy drawl so different from his quiet and proper speech.

She had done something to provoke a shift in him. Thrawn **_knew_** , somehow he **_knew_ ** that something had changed within him.

And that thought frightened him.

 

Kya laid in bed as the rising sun’s light drifted into her windows. Dressed in the clothes she loaned him the day before, Thrawn sat in the armchair promptly tying his boots. Neither of them spoke. Both understood what was about to happen. Todo, on the other hand, zipped around the house with extra pep preparing her caf now that they had it back in stock.

Finally sliding out of bed, she pulled up the sheet and wrapped it around her body. There wasn’t a reason for modesty. She felt suddenly very cold, her chest heavy. Shuffling to her desk, she picked up a piece of her work. It was a long cylinder of lightning glass she had trimmed down and buffed to shimmer.

Thrawn stood as she approached gazing down at her. He felt as upset as she looked as her dark eyes turned up to him. Opening her palms, she offered out the glass to him.

“Remember me,” her voice bordered between a plea and a whimper.

He accepted the gift grasping it tight, “I don’t believe I could ever forget you…”

She pointed to the blaster hanging in the holster on the bedpost. “Take that too.”

“Thank you,” he slid the glass into his pocket. Taking up the weapon, he attached it to his belt.

Todo zoomed over snatching up his bag with this Imperial clothes in it, “All dressed! Shoes on! Time to go!”

Thrawn accepted the bag and slung it over his shoulder. Kya wouldn’t even look at him as she held the sheet around her body. Reaching out, he stroked her cheek. Her head lifted meeting his gaze. He murmured, “It’s time…”

She swallowed heavily and nodded. Leading him to the door, she unlocked it and swung it open. On any other occasion, she would have thought it was a beautiful morning. But her Captain was leaving.

Kya didn’t know when he became “her Captain.” In the midst of last night, she realized how desperately she would ache for him. It felt similar to losing Cad or her fathers, but it was drastically different too. Like losing Sugi…

Thrawn stepped outside into the muggy air and faced her. He stood rigid at attention not knowing what else to do. A sad smirk crossed her face, and Kya poked him in the belly breaking his stance. He rubbed his stomach lowering his head, “I… Kya…”

“No smart words. Just say it.”

“Goodbye, Miss Kiyanu,” he touched her bare arm with the back of his fingers.

Taking his hand, she squeezed it tight, “Goodbye, Thrawn.”

Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around her. His hands slid over the sheet to hold her close. Closing his eyes, he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. He hoped she would hold onto his words from the previous night. He felt her embrace him and settle into his arms.

Finally, Thrawn had to pull away. If he didn’t, he would stay longer. That wouldn’t be possible. His crew needed him. Eli needed him. He had a duty to the Empire. Many lives were often hanging in the balance out in the galaxy, and he was the only one who could save them. It wasn’t boasting. It was truth.

Still, Thrawn wouldn’t look at her again. He trotted down the stairs to her walkway heading towards the bike he rented. Hearing a small sound come from Kya, he refused to look back.

He couldn’t.

Kya leaned heavily in the doorway letting the wood frame take all of her weight. She watched him mount the speeder bike and crank it on. It hovered to life, and Thrawn guided it around her shop. Seconds later, he sped away down the road and out of sight. She watched the road a few long lingering moments. Just in case he did reappear again.

Closing the door, she dropped the sheet to the floor and marched to her clothes. It was time to get dressed and ready her shop for the day.

She had to put her mind to something. Moving forward was all she could do now.

 


	8. Leave Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli helps Thrawn process his separation from Kya as the Chiss struggles to return to normal life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter: "Breathe Me" by Sia

_Loneliness is a hell of a thing. We all experience it at some point. It affects each of us differently. Sometimes it stays in our mind for us to dwell on it. Sometimes it’s physical pain leaving us bedridden unable to move. It crawls into our quiet moments. It screams when we fight so hard to keep it subdued._

_I think my mother was lonely a lot especially in the early time of courting my father. After their first days together, she didn’t know if he would ever fall from the sky again. Later, she had me, Uncle Cad, and O’koye with her. When we came to Csilla, Uncle Thrass, Sian, Eli, his wife, and later Tessa joined her. But with a droid as her only companion, she was alone much of the time in those early years._

_Or maybe she was too upset to see the people around her. She mentioned a few times a friend named Sven. More of an ally really or a “snake face bastard who weasel my profits!” I think her sullen pain kept everyone at a distance._

_Because when people are close to us, they know how to hurt us the most. They strike deep with wounds that never fully heal. We recall those details wondering how to fix it. We pray for another chance to make things right. It makes it easier to keep people at a distance._

_But then, it hurts even more when you realize no one is around you._

_Maybe that pain is worth the greater return of love in the end._

_-Cass Kiyanu-Nuruodo_

 

Eli Vanto raced through the hallways of the Thunder Wasp. His dark hair bounced against his tawny face. His boots clattered on the metal floor screeching as he took a corner fast. The news spread through the ship. After several days of looking in the Outer Rim near the planet G'rho, they got the call their missing crewman had been found way outside of their search area by an Imperial patrol on Bespin which was nowhere near his last known location a quarter of a galaxy away.

Eli approached the blast doors, and they slowly slid apart at his approach. Squeezing through before they opened all the way, and stumbling into the hanger, his eyes gazed over the line of Tie Fighters until he spotted the shuttle.

Thrawn spoke with the patrol’s captain, thanking him for the transport. That stupid, amazing jerk! How he managed to find his way back was beyond Eli. It would probably be some elaborate tale with some minute details only Thrawn could see.

Eli trotted across the hanger bay as Thrawn stated his goodbyes and faced him. A relieved laugh burst from Eli, “Sir! You’re okay!”

“Hello, Ensign Vanto,” Thrawn adjusted a duffle bag over his shoulder. “It is good to see you again.”

“I told them!” Eli panted after running halfway across the light cruiser. He held the back of his hips, head tilted back. “The crew kept saying you were gone and putting credits down, and I told them you’d be back! I told them!”

Thrawn’s lips tweaked up, “The crew placed bets on my life?”

He said too much. Eli glanced to the side, “No.”

“You are a dreadful liar,” Thrawn walked towards the main doors. “I thought you would be relieved of my disappearance. I hope you used your new found free time wisely.”

Much of that free time was consulting Commander Cheno on where Thrawn could have been in the big galaxy. Eli pretty much shifted his aide position from one commander to another.

Eli trotted after him to keep up, “What are you wearing?”

Thrawn glanced down at his civilian clothes Kya had lent him, “I found myself in areas hostile to Imperials. It was imperative for me to blend in with the locals. Though, I am quite ready for a shower.”

“I can smell you from here.”

Stepping into the main hallways, Thrawn’s eyes flicked among the stormtroopers and navy officers passing them, “Brief me on what I have missed in my absence.”

Eli noted the different blaster on Thrawn’s hip too. It was a well-built gun from the looks of it. He looked like a fancier, cleaned up version of when they found Thrawn in exile, “Not much to be honest, sir. We lost your signal about five days ago. The officers debated what to do before Commander Cheno gave the order to search for you without getting a response from High Command. He said we’d waste time waiting for those blowhards and you could be dying. We jumped to G’rho to look for you. Been here ever since. It’s been real quiet.”

“Did any of the officers protest the change in course?” he pressed the button for the turbolift.

“A few of them, but mostly because they wanted to wait for orders from Coruscant.”

“Can you prepare me a list of the ones who wished to wait?”

“It was only three of them. Osgoode, Gimm, and Conrad.”

“I see,” Thrawn’s eyes narrowed slightly at the door.

“I spent most of my time with Commander Cheno after that.” Eli followed him on the lift as the doors opened. “Maybe there were some officers relieved that we got a bit of a break from-”

“Eli,” Thrawn interrupted the moment the doors to the turbolift closed behind leaving them alone.

Eyes widening, Eli snapped his head to his friend. Thrawn rarely said his name on the ship--it was always ‘Ensign Vanto’-- especially sounding… shaky? Thrawn’s voice was shaky? It was so subtle that Eli would have missed it if they weren’t in the quiet small space of the turbolift. Something was wrong. Thrawn looked upset? No. Sad? No! Confused maybe? Thrawn was having an emotion! He never had emotions! What was this emotion? What was Eli supposed to do? He mentally panicked. “Yes, sir?”

“I need to discuss something with you tonight,” Thrawn’s head lowered. “Will you join me for dinner? Something happened to me on my trip. I need… advice.”

Now Eli was _really_ dazed. _Thrawn_ needed advice from _him_? What crazy side pocket dimension did he fall into?

Thrawn turned his head saying quietly, “Advice from a friend.”

Eli often wondered if they were actually friends. Most of their day consisted of Thrawn doing amazing things, and Eli tagging along after him wowing at the acts. But seeing the Chiss’ face, his eyes showing the tiniest hint of insecurity, Eli knew that the only person Thrawn trusted in this moment was his Ensign Vanto.

“Yeah!” Eli nodded trying to sound welcoming. It came off sounding really flummoxed about this entire ordeal. “Yeah, I’d be happy to listen. I’m here for you.”

“Thank you,” Thrawn turned his eyes forward again to the door. The Commander stance fell back over him.

“You really do smell bad…”

“My apologies.”

The turbolift doors slid open on the dormitory levels. Lieutenant Commander Conrad strode down the hallway towards the lift on the other side. The middle aged officer kept a clean-shaven face that gave him a younger appearance. The thin mustache above his lip was well cared for. He wasn’t a particularly tall man but held much strength in his small stature. Lifting his head from his datapad, Conrad startled meeting Thrawn’s eyes.

There. Thrawn spotted it. A brief flicker of surprise and fear. Conrad’s gait slowed momentarily. Jaw clenched. Shoulders raised, tense. Head lowered again back to his work. Heat rose in the man’s cheeks.

Thrawn stepped off the lift; Eli following just behind him. His glowing red eyes solely focused on every move Conrad made.

Conrad nodded to him. His voice low without it’s normal disdain, “Commander,” before his steps picked up quickly behind Thrawn. The Chiss didn’t turn, but he heard Conrad mash the lift button harder than normal.

Focusing forward again, Thrawn’s lips tweaked at the corner. That was quite a solid start to his investigation.

“Please tell Commander Cheno I will meet with him shortly, Ensign Vanto,” he picked up his pace towards his room.

“Yes, sir,” Eli slowed watching him walk away. Something was off about Thrawn. He couldn’t quite place it. Maybe it was his stance or the weird moment in the turbolift. Eli watched Thrawn stride down the hall before his friend vanished into his quarters.

Eli was oddly excited to hear what exactly happened on this trip.

Thrawn pressed a panel on the wall turning on the lights to his room. Separate from his office up on a higher deck, this space was filled with various art pieces he collected over the years. The art in his office was for work, but these were his favorites. His private collection. They spun vast histories of various cultures in the galaxy that he studied over and over in his downtime. The sculptures glistened in the light. The paintings’ bright colors warmed the white walls of the room. He touched the radio on the counter. An opera from Coruscant began playing.

He tossed the bag on his bed. Hesitating, he felt the vest Kya lent him. He needed to dispose of these clothes. It was a reminder of something he to which he couldn’t return.

Instead, he folded them neatly on the seat in the corner to be cleaned later. It was never a bad idea to have a spare pair of civilian clothing for undercover missions.

Thrawn took the cylinder of lightning glass from the pants pocket and held it up to the light. Kya’s work was distinct with broad cuts and fine carving strokes. How she could take a mound of raw glass and shave it down to even, proportioned sides were the mark of a careful craftsman. What was she doing right now? It had been a day and a half since he left. She could be out in the plains with Todo digging for more glass. Maybe another storm moved in and she took refuge in her home. She could be tinkering on her lightning glass blaster trying to make it work. Perhaps she’d taken his suggestion to use a rifle instead. He didn’t get a chance to see how she ran her store. He could only imagine how she would haggle and debate a trade.

He set the glass on the bedside table on the side he slept on before heading for his shower.

 

Kya strode up to the small building in the middle of town shortly after noon. Stuffing her hands into the pockets of her light jacket, she nodded to a few of the older men rocking on the front porch. She glanced back at the speeder where Todo waited. She’d only be a few minutes. Pushing open the door, the scent of many sweaty people crammed together mixed with liquor assaulted her.

The bar was the only one in town. A projection of Anoth’s bolo-ball team was playing up on one bare wall. Around here on Thkye, that was about as exciting as it got. So, everyone within driving distance packed into the tiny open room. Most stood with their drinks, but the person she sought out sat at a table in the corner with his men.

Sven smacked his mug of beer on the table, the drink sloshing over the side, and screamed at the game. One of the opposing players took a dive drawing a foul. He shook his head making the tails framing his face wave back and forth. Spotting her, he waved, “Kya! About time you join us for the game. Move for the lady, George!” He kicked George’s seat under the table.

“No,” Kya held up a hand to George. “Not staying. I need to ask you something.”

“Business?” he raised an eyebrow.

“No.”

Sven stood up as the crowd in the room screamed at the game. He slid around George’s chair and stood before her, “What can I do for you?”

“Did…” She looked down at the floor a moment before staring back up to him, “Did my friend get home?”

He shrugged, “I dropped him off on Skye. He politely thanked me and went on his way across the shipyard. I wish he stayed! He organized all my merchandise in the cargo hold during the trip. It made unloading so easy!”

Kya swallowed hard, “You don’t know?”

“If he got back safe?”

“Yes.”

He frowned, “I don’t. He was going back to Pantora, right?”

She nodded and dug her hands back into her pockets.

He tilted his head trying to catch her eye, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“You look really tired.”

“Thanks,” she snooted sarcastically and turned heading for the door.

“Oi! Come drink with us while the team loses again! It’s a bad game! We’ll have some fun!” he hollered after her.

She waved flicking two fingers in the air, “Next time!” and headed back out into the heat.

Kya stomped up to her speeder and slid into the front seat. Slamming the door shut, she leaned heavily on it pressing her fingers into her temple. Thrawn had to make it back to the Empire. He was too smart to get lost along the way. She wished she had a confirmation of it. Surely, he would find a way home.

His real home with some great power controlling the entire galaxy. Probably with powerful people saying powerful smart commands while doing powerful things. Who wouldn’t want all of that compared to someplace quiet like Thkye?

He probably made good money too as a Commander.

She glanced up at the sky above town. Kya found herself often doing that the last couple days. It was a stupid little action. Her Captain wouldn’t fall from the sky again.

Todo tapped her arm making her jump, “Are you sure you don’t want to stay for the game?”

“Not really in mood,” she cranked on the speeder.

“You talked about it all last weekend before the Blue One came,” he settled into the seat beside her.

“We dig for glass instead. Barely any person be in plains today,” she turned away from the bar and headed for the road out of town.

Todo snorted which was a little buzzing sound in a droid, “I think he messed you up.”

“Me too...”

 

In Thrawn’s quarters, he and Eli ate together. Thrawn wanted to avoid the public setting of the cafeteria where venturing ears could hear them. Still unsure who might have attempted to kill him, he didn’t want to risk Kya’s life too.

He first started with business sharing his belief that an officer purposely put a hit on him. Eli, too, thought it was a bold move. But as Thrawn presented the evidence, scared wonder rose in the Ensign’s face.

“It’s possible I guess, but that’s still really aggressive.” He eyed Thrawn, “How did you figure this one out?”

Thrawn then told him about Kya. He went into a detailed progression of his trip even admitting he reported landing on a planet other than Thkye in his briefing. He described meeting Kya and her work. He went into details about her lightning glass blaster, their time in the plains, and the stories they swapped. Thrawn purposely left out her time on Christophsis. Eli shouldn’t be privy to that information without Kya giving him consent to share it. He especially described in probably far too much detail about her collection of books which he coveted and envied.

But when it came to his final night with her on Thkye, Thrawn couldn’t quite find the words. He struggled to tactfully encompass everything he felt in that evening.

Thrawn’s sudden lack of ability to describe one night worried Eli. He’d never seen his friend look this uncomfortable. He’d seen Thrawn get discovered in exile by the Empire, surrounded by a brigade of stormtroopers holding him at gunpoint, and carted to the Emperor’s feet. The Chiss never once looked like he wasn’t in charge of the situation. But now talking about this Kya woman, Eli could see strife in his face.

Finally, Thrawn stated simply in one sentence, “We had sexual intercourse together.”

Wait…

Did the words… just come out of Thrawn’s mouth… that Eli thought he said…

“YOU SLEPT WITH A GIRL!” Eli screamed across the table.

Thrawn winced at the volume, “Honestly, you should speak louder. I don’t believe the entire cruiser heard you.”

Eli’s hand quickly repeatedly slapped the table rattling the plates, “You slept with a girl! Like a real girl? Like a _girl_ girl!”

“Woman, actually.”

Eli threw himself back tilting the chair a moment before it smacked down again and shook his hands in excitement. His voice bellowed out a mix of excited and hysterical laughs with quick breaths. He touched his head, gripped the table, and grabbed his hair again, “This is-! Really? Like _really_?”

“Yes.”

“OH MY GOD! You’re like a real person!”

Thrawn wasn’t nearly as amused. While Eli didn’t mean anything hurtful by it, the joke underneath stung that he wasn’t seen like the other human men.

“Wow!” Eli chuckled shaking his head. Then, he noticed Thrawn’s sharp eyes glaring him down. Realizing how insensitive he was being, Eli quickly reeled it back in and leaned on the table. Heat rose under his cheeks. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I was being an ass. It’s just-”

“My sexual urges are not as apparent as other men’s, but I do have them,” Thrawn retorted, voice tense. “Such as the urges I had a few nights ago that I wished to discuss with you.”

_Wished_ to discuss. Eli must have really wounded Thrawn. “Again, I’m really sorry. You have more than enough times listened to me complain about women. Even warned me about most of them and why I would fail. Please, go on.” He motioned for him to continue. “You surprised me is all. I wasn’t expecting that.”

Thrawn, again, knew Eli didn’t mean to be insensitive. Besides, he truly wanted another point of view on the matter, “Apology accepted.”

Eli just had to know, “Was it good?”

“Yes,” Thrawn spoke softly gazing down at his empty plate. His fingers idly tapped the top of his fork before straightening it. “It was a new experience. Previously, I had only been with Chiss women following their customs and courting rituals. But Kya… She is very much unlike a Chiss woman. She’s quite loud-”

“Yeeeeah,” a wide approving grin spread on Eli’s face, his head nodding.

“Yes?”

“Never mind…”

Thrawn thought back to those days together, “Kya was… different, and that wasn't a negative thing. She was not what I would normally consider in a mate. At times, she challenged me. She momentarily sized me up in case we came to physical blows against one another. But for the most part, she was quite lovely. She’s very blunt, constantly catching me off guard. I had difficulty predicting what she would say or do next. She both showcased much pride in her work and abilities but lacked great confidence in herself.” He looked up to Eli, “At times she reminded me of you.”

The woman Thrawn slept with reminded him of Eli? He assumed that it was a compliment, but it made Eli purse his lips tightly together.

Leaning his elbow on the table, Thrawn covered his lips with his hands and closed his eyes, “I almost didn’t leave Thkye…”

“What?” Eli’s eyes widened at the admission, his shoulder falling back.

“I cannot explain it,” his fingers tensed on his face. “I woke up that final morning dreading my departure. She slept peacefully beside me, and I didn’t wish to bring her emotional turmoil. I left her alone again. She does not like being alone, and I left her!” His voice grew tense. Thrawn’s eyes raised to the ceiling for answers. His hand gestured up to the air, “She is an adult who can care for herself, but I worry. Why do I worry? I knew her for two and a half days. I don’t… I don’t understand what has happened to me.” His fist gripped tight, before unclenching and brushing his thumb against his temple.

“You miss her,” Eli said simply.

“Yes…” he whispered.

“Nothing wrong with that,” he tilted his head to the side. “It’s normal to miss people. I mean, I miss my parents all the time. Wonder if they’re doing okay.”

Thrawn tapped the side his hand on the table emphasizing his points, “This is different. You grew up with your parents. They’ve supported you your entire life. I was only with her for a few days.”

“It don’t take much.”

“For what?”

“You know, to get feelings for someone.”

“But I’m Chiss!” Thrawn’s voice raised slightly in volume. “This is not how we court. We don’t admire those who bluntly state their feelings or create little brilliant blasters with glass or dig in the ground! We court with riddles, complex quandaries, and patience!”

Eli narrowed his eyes, “You sound like one of those snobs from Coruscant. Like you’re _better_ than her.”

Thrawn was taken aback immediately reviewing his outburst in his mind. He understood how Eli came to that conclusion, and that Eli was right. His friend often admired women in the navy from the Core Worlds only to be cast off for hailing from a “backwater” Wild Space planet. No, Thrawn did not think he was better than Kya.

“Look here,” Eli pointed at him. “From what I gathered, you’re no ordinary Chiss. You got exiled from them because you were different. You left the Unknown Regions. You’ve seen more of the galaxy in a couple years than probably everyone in the Ascendancy combined.” Sarcasm laced his voice, “So if I could make a prediction, _sir_ , I think your dating rituals and choice in partner would be different from them too.”

Thrawn licked his lips mulling over the words. He never considered himself any different from his people. But upon Eli’s statement, Thrawn thought of his older brother Thrass. Growing up, his brother often chastised Thrawn for his thoughts and beliefs. He warned Thrawn not to provoke the Four Ruling Families and the Aristocra, but Thrawn couldn’t turn a blind eye to the threats against his people even if it meant breaking their laws. He wondered if Thrass had married. His brother was a difficult person to please when it came to anyone outside of the family. While he was loyal to Thrawn, Thrass often pushed him for absolute perfection. It would take a particularly shrewd woman to win him.

Thrass would absolutely disapprove of Kya. That notion pleased Thrawn immensely.

But the truth of the matter sunk back into his thoughts. Lowering his head, he said defeated, “I can’t be with her, Eli…”

Eli scoffed tossing his hand in the air, “Why? Lots of officers have girlfriends and wives. Lovers too! You’d be just like them.”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Thrawn said pointedly. “She would become a target to be used against me. A weakness. Many of the Moffs and the High Council have quite a disdain for my swift rise in the ranks.”

“And because you’re an alien.”

Thrawn thought that was obvious.

Eli winced, “I’ll stop.”

Thrawn’s shoulders slumped, “I don’t wish to place her in that sort of danger.”

Eli ventured, “Well if she used to be a bounty hunter, she can clearly take care of herself.”

“I worry enough about you. I do not want to worry about someone else.”

It was the first time Thrawn ever admitted that. Eli softened gazing upon his friend. Thrawn wouldn’t look at him, but Eli understood the sentiment. Thrawn voiced quite often his disdain of politics coming into military matters which included Eli getting passed up repeatedly for a promotion. The higher ups couldn’t touch Thrawn, but they could target his companion.

Eli asked in a low voice, “You said you needed my advice. What could I possibly do?”

“In our time together, I have witnessed you overcome many heartbreaks after being scorned by women,” Thrawn stated matter of fact.

Eli regretted asking.

Thrawn continued, “You are quite resilient to it, gracefully overcoming the assaults these women have made on your mental and emotional state.”

“Thanks…”

“That was a compliment,” Thrawn noted the irritation in the Ensign’s face. He crossed his fingers together on the table, “How were you able to prevail in those situations and move on?”

Eli raised an eyebrow, “You want to forget about her?”

Thrawn slowly shook his head, “I made a promise to Kya that I would never forget her. Though throughout the day, I noticed that I was… distracted from my duties.”

Eli didn’t notice a change except on the turbolift and now in their talk. He scratched the back of his head, “Time really helps. It doesn’t go away overnight. It’s always going to be with you. Whenever you’re with someone or trying to be at least, you’ll think about it. For me, I find burying myself in work helps. It gives you a distraction.”

The pursuit of smugglers and pirates was a constant for the Thunder Wasp. That would always be their regular duty. Perhaps Thrawn could focus more on his hunt for Nightswan. That would certainly keep him occupied.

Yes, this would be the best course of action. It was the most logical thing for Thrawn to do.

 

Another day in the plains. The Captain’s ship proved quite fertile farming after another storm rolled through. Even though other farmers discovered the area, there was plenty of product to go around for everyone. Kya was alone today with only Todo assisting her.

Kya grunted wrapping her hands around a long, slender tendril of lightning glass. No matter how big she dug the hole around it, she couldn’t get this blasted piece out.

Her hands slipped, and she tumbled back onto her butt. Wiping her brow, trailing dirt on her forehead, she glanced up to Todo hovering above her, “We need rope and speeder for this.”

“I’ll get it,” he turned for their vehicle.

“Todo,” she slowly got to her feet taking off her gloves. “Let’s take break first.”

She found her canteen, quenching her thirst under the overbearing sun. Shielding her eyes, she gazed up to the purple tinged cerulean sky. It was a clear day. She could see all the way to the horizon.

No ships fell from the sky.

Her eyes trailed to the burnt out cockpit of Thrawn’s ship. Picking up her lunch and canteen, she slowly approached the broken off door. She’d never been in an Imperial ship, but she’d seen them on various occasions. The work was quite detailed and sound for her standards. No ship would ever beat Duro vessels, which were the best in the galaxy. But Imperial ships were good follow-ups.

If the storms hadn’t ravished it so much, she would have junked it for parts to sell or keep for her own repairs. There wasn’t anything that the lightning hadn’t destroyed.

Stepping carefully into the vessel, her boots gave a bit on the floor. It was solid enough to hold her weight, and she crept in.

Her eyes flickered over the warped metal where the cloth seats once were. She remembered finding Thrawn there. She had clamored up on the front of the cockpit spotting him through the broken window. She’d kicked out the rest of the glass and drug him out to safety. She cradled him in her arms seeing the trail of blood oozing from his head. He’d been in the seat on her left.

Sitting on the floor by the pilot’s chair, where he would have flown, she placed her lunch in her lap to eat.

Familiar boosters sounded outside of the missing windshield. Todo watched her on the other side.

“Come in. It not collapse,” she told him, biting into the meat she dried out yesterday.

“This place gives me the creeps,” he hovered inside and settled beside her. “Why do you keep coming back here?”

“Good farm,” she chewed slowly wiping the corner of her mouth with her thumb. How did everything Thrawn cook taste so good while all her food sucked?

Todo sat down on the floor, his rounded bottom rocking him back and forth, “This is the first time you came into his ship.”

“Wanted to.”

“I don’t understand why you miss him. He was quite mean.”

She snorted, “You not nice either.”

“I never claim to be nice. I was programmed to be charming!”

Pausing a long moment, she finally asked quietly, “Play it again…”

His bulbed eyes flickered at the request. Shaking his head, he judged, “I have other uses, you know.”

Her voice was low, “Please.”

Huffing, Todo began the recording projecting it from his voice box. It was what he documented when Thrawn read her book to her while they waited for big the storm to pass. It crackled sounding metallic and electrical. But it was still Thrawn’s voice stating clearly, “‘Once, there was a hero, brave and courageous. He had a lady love whom he cared for deeply…’”

 

The week passed normally on the Thunder Wasp chasing another band of smugglers across the Outer Rim. They focused on the rare and strong metal Doonium which popped up in the smugglers’ shipping records. Thrawn actively studied these particular cases. It was a known metal that Nightswan tried to keep away from the Empire, hoarding it in an unknown location. He searched for the patterns and connections to trace back to his nemesis.

After this particular smuggler’s raid, Thrawn hadn’t emerged from his office all morning even when Commander Cheno called him repeatedly for a briefing. Cheno sent Eli to personally find out what happened to the Chiss.

Eli knew. It was his own dumb advice that made Thrawn like this. He doubted anyone else noticed a change, but Eli did. It was little stuff that the Chiss did throughout the week. He caught Thrawn gazing out the windows of the Thunder Wasp staring deep into the depths of space. At first, Eli didn’t think anything of it. Then, he realized it was always the same direction. No matter where on the ship it was, Thrawn would peer towards where Eli assumed Thkye lay on the other side of the galaxy.

The other incident had been far more apparent. Eli and Thrawn strode down the hallway a few days ago making their way to the bridge. Thrawn was rattling off about a recent report and how another officer on another ship should have taken his suggestions.

“Captain!” a female voice rang out.

Thrawn had whipped around quickly at the call. His eyes had brightened and the smallest hint of a smile peaked his face.

A female officer hurried down the hallway, her curls bouncing on her back. As Thrawn’s eyes snapped to her, she slowed and scooted around him, “Pardon me, Commander,” and she hustled past. She trotted ahead catching up with the communications captain down the way.

Eli watched as deep shock sunk into Thrawn’s face before his entire body hardened into a stiff shell. Lips pressed thin, Thrawn faced forward. His boots clicked on the metal floor at a quicker pace, “As I was saying, Ensign,” and he continued as if nothing happened.

But Eli noted it in his head. For a brief moment, Thrawn looked pained, upset. Eli had no idea what to do to comfort him especially in the public hallway of the light cruiser. So, he followed along listening to his friend speak.

Standing outside of Thrawn’s office, Eli debated which of his commanders he wanted to upset more. Cheno quickly lost his patience calling the ignoring Chiss. Thrawn was more aloof than normal. At least Eli understood why for the latter.

He knocked on the door.

Nothing.

Curling his fist, he pounded harder against the metal, “Sir! It’s Ensign Vanto!”

He waited a few moments. Still nothing.

He hoped Thrawn would forgive him as he mashed the door panel. It slid open granting him access. At least Thrawn hadn’t locked the door. Eli pondered if he could fit in the vents to crawl into the office.

Thrawn sat behind his desk. His computer screen glowed in his eyes while a datapad sat beside it. He glanced back and forth between the two never looking up from his work.

His voice was deep and tight, “This had better be important, Ensign Vanto.”

A chill ran up Eli’s spine. Swallowing his nerves, he marched up to the desk, “Commander Cheno’s been trying to call you the last hour.”

“I am aware.”

“Why haven’t you answered?” he asked, annoyed.

“I am close to finding a pattern among the prisoners we took in from the last smugglers raid,” Thrawn ran his fingers over the datapad scrolling through the information. “I did not wish to be disturbed. Unless we’re under attack, do not barge in here again.”

Eli gritted his teeth. It was his fault that Thrawn turn into this obsessed mess.

Then, he realized something was different on Thrawn’s desk. A cylinder of glass sat directly in the center above all of Thrawn’s work. That must of been a piece of that Kya woman’s work. He suddenly got a stupid idea.

Eli snatched up the glass gripping it close to him.

Thrawn’s head snapped to him glowering darkly. His eyes glowed fiercely.

“That got your attention,” Eli smirked trying to play brave. They both knew there was no bravado behind the words.

“Give that back,” Thrawn growled low.

“Not until you stop this. You have a duty to aid Commander Cheno, and you’re ignoring it,” he said bluntly. “I know what I said about burying yourself in work. This isn’t healthy. You can’t-”

“I’m fine,” Thrawn narrowed his eyes. He emphasized each word, “ _Give that to me. **Now.**_ ”

Eli knew if he sprinted he could probably make it halfway to the door before Thrawn would tackle him. And then did who knew what else. Would Thrawn actually hurt him for a piece of glass? No, probably just subdue him until he wrestled it back.

Slowly sliding his clenched fist into his pocket, Eli tried a new tactic, “Come talk with the commander, and I’ll give it back to you.”

Watching him critically looking for any signs of a bluff, Thrawn shoved his hands against the table and rose to his feet. He marched around the desk and headed for the door, “You can be quite childish sometimes.”

“ _I’m_ acting like a child?” Eli hurried after him.

 

Wearing a mask over the bottom of her face so she wouldn’t inhale the fumes, Kya carefully touched the small soldering wand to the hollow tube. Melting the metal, she attached it to the bottom of a rifle barrel. It was wide enough to fit a cylinder of glass if she carved it small enough. Night had fallen over Thyke as the moon’s light crept across the wood floor of her home.

Her finger grazed the hot pipe. She hissed shaking out her hand. Placing the soldering tool back in its hold, she sat back gazing at her work and rubbing her sore digits together. It was sloppy. Nowhere near up to her standards. She would have to rip it apart and start over.

After playing music all night, Todo suddenly fell silent catching her attention. He zoomed to the main breaker in the back corner and flipped it off. Darkness fell in her home except for the moon’s glow. He hunkered against the wall shutting down completely.

Kya sprang to her feet holding her hand above her blaster. She pulled down the mask to her neck trying to catch her quickening breath. Todo was programmed to do that under one condition if his sensors picked up a particular invader. A shadow drifted over the floor blocking out the light. Her eyes moved to the window seeing the beast.

A Statfae.

Drawn to light, it hovered shaped like a kite in the air; it’s long tail whipping back and forth to guide its direction. The “stat” in their named referred to their grey color and slow movements like gliding statues. The “fae” was a name from the locals calling them evil fairies. They were nearly blind only seeing bright light and completely deaf. They hunted with clicking noises out of their rowed teeth mouths. Sensing vibrations and feeling with echolocation, they hunted in packs drifting along air currents. Once they found flesh, they were suddenly deadly fast ripping a person apart in seconds like swarming fish. While Thkye was always warm, Statfaes only appeared in the hottest months drifting on the heated updrafts.

She heard the creature’s clacking sound vibrating against the glass. It had been drawn to the light in her home. Now dark, it didn’t seem to find her unmoving inside. She always wondered if they would break through the window. Kya never dared to test it.

She held her breath, scared it would sense her breathing. After several agonizing seconds, it drifted away towards the jungle.

Taking silent and cautious steps, eyes flicking between her windows, Kya reached the spiral stairs to her loft. Carefully climbing, she peeked her head up. A swarm of Statfaes floated around the loft windows above her home letting the wind carry them. They moved in slow, loping circles like manta rays in a current. With each light gust, they drifted down the hill towards her shop.

She checked each of the four windows making sure it was clear before climbing the rest of the way up. Kya stayed below the window line drawing her blaster to her hand. Courage gathered, she finally peeked out.

The Statfaes floated towards the road. It was a school of about twenty of them give or take. They swooped around the trees staying below the branches.

Suddenly, they dashed towards the plains and out of sight. Moments later, she heard a faint scream of a woman and then silence.

Kya prayed to her Gods it wasn’t someone she knew.

Luckily, Statfaes didn’t eat much. Their thin bodies didn’t need it. After one attack, they would be gone for at least a week, sometimes more depending on the victim’s girth or how big the animal they got was. She would be safe for a few days at least.

Kya realized she had held her breath again and let out a long sigh through her mouth. She turned her eyes up towards the opposite window gazing at the moon high in the sky.

Good thing Captain didn’t have to go through this while he was here.

Actually, he’d probably think they were absolutely fascinating. That made her smile, until she realized he still wasn’t there.

 

For the second time today, Eli found himself outside of one of Thrawn’s door debating whether or not to go inside. He had kept his promise from earlier giving back the lightning glass after Thrawn talked with his fellow commander. The Chiss promptly slid it into his breast pocket and marched to his office vanishing the rest of the day again. When evening fell, Eli got a message from Thrawn to come to his quarters. Honestly, Eli was starting to feel uncomfortable about the amount of time he’d been in there lately. People would talk and sneer at them.

Hell, they did it anyway.

He knocked on the door slowly, polite compared to earlier when he barged into the office. At least he didn’t have to wait long. Thrawn promptly opened the door welcoming him inside. It smelled wonderful in there as Thrawn cooked in his private kitchen. A cutting board lightly powdered with flour sat on the counter next to a high walled pot gently boiling a rich dark broth. Meat sizzled in a pan with a sweet fruit sauce glazing it. That all was normal for his friend. Thrawn often cooked in his quarters to unwind from the day.

What was odd was on the table. Several small ramekins lined up in three rows of four. Each was filled with a small sample of raw noodles made from scratch waiting to be cooked. They came in all shapes and sizes: long fat ones, small chopped bits like rice, hollow tubes, bowties, and everything in between.

The other strange thing was playing from the radio on the counter. The woman on the recording clearly spoke a phrase in Basic before repeating it in another language that Eli didn’t recognize. Was Thrawn trying to learn another language? Knowing many was helpful in their line of work, but this wasn’t Eli’s idea of free time.

Who was he kidding? Thrawn would probably try to learn every language in the galaxy if he’d been given the chance.

Thrawn began quietly, “Eli, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier today.”

“It’s alright,” he watched Thrawn turn off the radio. “What is that?”

“I downloaded a How to Speak Durese program. Fascinating language. The Duros do not have noses, so there are many subtle whines and glottal pauses in their conversations to compensate for their mouth breathing. A small shift in pitch or a stopped beat too long can change the entire meaning of a word.”

Eli almost asked why Durese especially since most Duros spoke Basic. Then, he remembered that Kya woman came from Duro. This would be really cute if Thrawn planned to return to her. Instead, this was just real sad.

Thrawn went back to his previous point, “About our earlier incident in my office, you were following your orders from Commander Cheno. I allowed my work to consume me. I thought about your words, and you were correct. I have lost sight of my duties to the crew. Thank you for retrieving me.”

“It’s no problem.” Eli’s drifted to the sampler platter of uncooked noodles, “What’s all of this?”

“Dinner. Pick which one you would prefer.” Thrawn gazed down with pride at his work, “I discovered that creating pasta is quite an interesting pursuit. Each type requires precision and technique to mold them into their various shapes.”

“She liked noodles, didn’t she?”

Thrawn faltered and frowned deeply. He lowered his head touching his brow, “How do I stop this? How can I keep her from my mind?”

Coming up beside him, Eli rubbed his back, “We’ll figure it out.”

 

Sven swerved his faded green speeder to a quick stop and sprang out of driver’s seat. Eyes shooting up to the fading sun quickly sinking lower towards darkness, he trotted inside the town bar. There were only two people and a droid there. The bartender, who lived in the room on the second floor, and Kya with her little bot. She slumped heavily on the bar surrounded by empty shot glasses and gripping a bottle of half-drunk beer. She mumbled in Durese slurring the words together.

Todo whirled at the sound of the door opening and zipped over to Sven, “I didn’t know what else to do. She wouldn’t leave. You were the least annoying person in the area.”

“You were right to call me,” Sven slid up to the bar. Seeing her blurred eyes and heavy head, he frowned, “Kya, what is this?”

She lolled to face him leaning heavily in her seat. Asking a question in Durese, she reached out to him and slid out of her chair.

Sven steadied her, “Droid, do you know what she’s saying?”

“She’s been complaining about the Blue One. She’s wondering where he is,” Todo’s mechanical voice sounded worried.

Ah. That guy. Ever since Sven took him to Skye almost two weeks ago, he’d noticed a change in Kya. She lost all of her fire. Kya would only appear at the market when she needed supplies. Even then, she would try to trade for them in her store to avoid people. Out in the plains, she didn’t seem to care when he or other glass farmers came onto her finds. Before when there were bolo-ball games or card nights at the bar, Kya was eagerly present to be part of the community. Now, it became a local gossip story as people debated what happened to her.

The barkeep dried a glass behind the counter careful not to get his shaggy beard in the work, “Gonna be dark soon.”

“We’re going,” Sven took Kya’s arm over his shoulder and hauled her up. He ignored her wailing protest. “I’ll make sure she comes back to pay you.”

“Get home quick, friends,” he waved.

Kya staggered against him swearing with words Sven heard her use on him before. He hefted her up again by the waist, “Come on.”

Todo followed them outside, “We’ll never make it back to our home. The sun is almost gone.” They knew no one was safe this time of year after dark.

“We’re going to my home. It’s not far,” he stopped and picked up Kya bridal style. Shuffling to his speeder, he lifted her over the door and settled her in the passenger seat. “You better not throw up in my ride.”

 

Kya’s eyes slowly opened and squeezed shut automatically as the morning light blinded her. Her head pounded rhythmically and hard realizing it was her heartbeat slamming in her ears. Stomach churning, she felt like she was going to be ill. There was no reason to get up when she was this tired even though her bed felt so hard.

Her eyes cracked opened again. Why did her bed feel so weird? And her pillow smelt funny too like a man’s sweat. Then she noticed the bedside table. A glass of water sat beside a plate of half eaten crackers. Beyond that, a photo of a young Togrutan girl with bright purple skin smiled at her. She’d seen that girl in another picture one night when she visited Sven’s house to play cards. It was his daughter that passed away during the Clone Wars. He’d lost his wife too after the Separatists invaded their colony on Kiros which led him to Thkye.

Wait...

Why was there a picture of Sven’s daughter in her house? Kya turned her head despite feeling like a Star Destroyer had parked on her face. Those weren’t her curtains. She didn’t have curtains! That wasn’t her bathroom or chair or blanket or clothes on the floor!

Hold on…

Those _were_ her clothes on the floor!

“No,” she muttered voice dry and scratchy. “No, no, no, nonononono!”

Kya slowly lifted the blanket. Yep, she was naked. She clutched the covers to her chest.

 

Sven sat at the table sipping his tea as he flicked his finger over a datapad listing potential buyers for the coming week. In the chair across from him, Todo struggled to keep his head up. The lights in his eyes flickered dangerously dim.

“Sven! You rat bastard!” a shrill scream sounded in the next room.

Chuckling, Sven set his work to the side, “Your master is awake.”

A few loud blundering moments later, Kya staggered out of the room pants on and tugging her tank down her torso. Her face fumed a deep red shade. She struggled to keep on her feet, still tipsy from the night before. Narrowing eyes from anger and the morning light, she looked like she would fight him if she could manage it.

He sipped his tea quite amused, “Look at you! Bright like a morning flower.”

“How dare you!” she screamed and regretted it holding her head. Grimacing, she hissed, “I drink and you fuck!”

His eyes twinkled with knowing, “No.”

She grabbed the table for support, “Naked! I was naked.”

“Because you were hot and ripped off all your clothes and crawled into my bed. You passed out almost immediately. It was quite funny. You nailed your droid in the face with your panties. They got stuck on his head and his tiny little arms couldn’t reach them,” he chuckled remembering Todo’s struggle.

She faltered, “My droid?”

“K-k-kyaaaa,” Todo’s voice slurred out slow and low. He could barely lift his head over the edge of the table.

“Todo!” she bent over and ran her thumb over one of his bulbed eyes. “Your power cells. They so low.”

Sven motioned to his horns, “About the time you tried to ring my head montrals with your shirt, I realized I needed proof that nothing unsavory happened between us. I made your droid stay on all night. Check his data log. He can tell you I slept on the couch. I don’t have a droid port so he didn’t have anywhere to plug in.” Rising to his feet, Sven sauntered to his kitchen area to pour her a cup of caf. He tossed his head tail over his shoulder.

Slowly glancing across the room, she noticed the rumpled blanket and pillow on the couch where Sven had slept. “That true, Todo? What he say?”

“Y-Y-Y-eessss,” the droid struggled.

“Go to shut down. I get you charge soon,” she eased up to get her balance again. Swallowing the sick urge in the back of her throat, she slumped into the chair beside Todo. He quickly dropped his head shutting down completely. She followed suit and rested her forehead on the wood table.

A cup clicked by her face. She tilted her head just enough to see a cup of caf and Sven take the seat across from her. He turned sideways, back against the wall and feet propped up in the other chair.

They sat in silence for several minutes. Sven sipped his tea while Kya tried not to throw up. It would probably make her feel better, but her stomach felt empty already. Finally, she pushed herself up and held the caf cup. The smell made her stomach churn, but the heat felt nice on her hands.

“Thanks,” she muttered keeping her eyes down.

“That little escapade was about the blue guy, right?” Sven leaned on his elbow propping up his chin.

Her eyes flicked up to him, “How do you know?”

Sven smirked, “When he was on my ship, he had the exact same look you do now… minus vomiting in my bushes.”

She winced, “Sorry…”

He waved it off, “It’s supposed to rain tonight. I just won’t use the front door the rest of the day.” Sven watched her carefully, “He’s not actually Pantoran, is he? They don’t have eyes like that.”

She gripped her cup of coffee tighter keeping her head down.

“Don’t tell me the truth,” he insisted. “I have a feeling I don’t want to know for my own safety. He’ll be Pantoran in my mind.”

She finally ventured a small sip of her drink. She grimaced at the bitter taste forcing herself to swallow it down.

He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, “When my wife and daughter were killed, I went through a phase like you’re doing right now.”

Kya glanced up at him, hanging on his words. She saw deep pain in his face.

Sven swallowed hard, “Those battle droids swarmed into our home. My wife pulled a blaster on them, and they fired. They struck my little girl in the chest…” He squeezed his eyes shut, “I shook her. I screamed. She would never see me again. We didn’t get a chance to bury her… They subdued me, but my wife kept fighting until they shot her down too.

After the Jedi freed us from the slavers and our colony returned home, I couldn’t live there anymore. I went on a binge just like you did but for much longer. I guess what I’m saying is that this is not the way to deal with your feelings. I don’t know what happened between you and--Thrawn, right?”

She nodded slowly.

He continued, “This is not the way. It does not help him to destroy yourself. I assume you chose to drink that late in the afternoon to dare yourself. To see if you could make it home before the Faes ate you.”

Kya lowered her head in shame.

“People would miss you. I would miss you,” he smiled sadly at her. “And Thrawn? What would he think if he saw you last night?”

“Disappoint,” she whispered pressing her fingers into her temples.

“I think so too. He seemed to really care for you. So… Don’t do this again. You’re smarter than that. Do not let your mourning stop you from moving forward. There are other ways to handle this.”

He was right. If he could overcome such a great tragedy, she could get over a little break up from a two-day fling. Yes, Thrawn ended up meaning so much to her in a short time. But he was gone, and Kya couldn’t lose herself again. Like Sven said, that wouldn’t help anyone.

“Thank you,” she gazed softly at her friend.

“You’re welcome,” he inclined his head to her.

“Why did you not sleep with me?”

He took up one of his head tails and wiggled it at her, “Humans are not to my taste. Not enough lekku for my liking.”

She snickered but grabbed her stomach. No laughing. That made her feel sick again.

He shouted, “Drink your caf!”

“Baaaah,” Kya gripped her ears. “No screaming…”

He cackled and slapped the table, “That’s for throwing up in my bushes.”

 

The Thunder Wasp had limped into port on Coruscant after a rare but decisive defeat against a group of pirates. Despite Commanders Thrawn and Cheno leading bravely, the pirates took advantage of the smallest opportune moment. They surprised the Thunder Wasp with a strike that disabled it long enough for the enemy to flee. After basic repairs enough to get them to Coruscant, the Thunder Wasp would be grounded for at least a week. Maybe more.

Eli had noted Thrawn hadn’t spoken much since the battle. His usual flow of victories ended abruptly. Before, only Nightswan had bested him. After careful analysis, the attack came from normal pirates. No Nightswan.

They were Weequay pirates at that who weren’t known for being the most organized. It was like they knew where and when to hit the cruiser to cripple it in their retreat. Only someone on board would know that.

That notion became Thrawn’s obsession until they came to port on Coruscant. He searched every transmission and relay code between the various stations of his ship. With no results, he would have to look back into further messages the last few days. He was certain that a traitor contacted the pirates at some point. Eli had to practically drag him out of his office so the mechanics could get to work.

Now, they rode a public turbolift crowded with people as they descended quickly down the levels of Coruscant. Eli never got used to these things hanging onto a pole. If he let go, he wondered if he would float to the ceiling. Thrawn hung onto the handrail above him. He wore shades over his eyes to mask his appearance. Even though he was an Imperial officer on the planet in the center of the galaxy, the two of them decided to go out in civilian clothes tonight. Eli noted Thrawn wore the clothes he got from Thkye now cleaned and pressed. He seemed quite comfortable in them.

The lift passed Level 1000 and began to slow its descent. When it reached 1200, it stopped every five levels to let passengers on and off. Eli wasn’t quite sure where they were going. Thrawn insisted they visit a place he’d been recommended. With nothing better to do, Eli followed.

Finally when they came to Level 1245, Thrawn faced the door and led them out. They found the stairs running between the various platforms and continued their descent on foot until they arrived at Level 1247. Thrawn paused briefly to read over the street signs before picking a direction. Eli shuffled along behind him. He wasn’t going to question the Chiss. Thrawn looked like he was on a mission.

At least they weren’t in a terrible part of town. Eli heard horror stories about the criminal underbelly of Coruscant once a person went below the 2000’s. They were still in a middle class district with families, businesses, and tourists admiring everything the ecumenopolis had to offer.  As they passed a daycare, Eli felt relatively safe seeing the little ones toddling along holding their parent’s hand.

Turning a corner, they arrived in a neon lit public square lined with shops and restaurants. A statue of Emperor Palpatine loomed up in the middle with a plaque listing the date of Empire Day when the Republic and the Clone Wars ended. Everything glittered with bright colors illuminating the area despite their being so far down away from sunlight on the surface. A curved floating sign rotated above reading they had arrived at Asterly Plaza.

Eli whistled, “This is fancy. What are we looking for?”

Thrawn slowly turned, gazing at each building until he spotted a specific one. It was a little hole in the wall place crammed between two stores. It was almost completely hidden in the corner if not for the glowing neon of a bowl of noodles flashing on and off.

Oh. Noodles. That Kya woman must have told him about this place. Shuffling behind the Chiss, Eli couldn’t think of a reason not to go in. After the last defeat and the failed attempt at burying himself in his work, Thrawn needed this.

The noodle joint was a thin building but long like it had been built into an alley. They sat at a small table in the back corner. Eli flashed his most charming smile at the waitress when she brought them the menus. She winked and scuttled on her way. Yep, he still had some charisma with the ladies when they weren’t Imperial Core World jerks. He propped open the selection of food looking at the little pictures of meals, “You know what’s good here?”

“No…” Thrawn’s eyes analyzed each word. Far too focused for simply picking out something to eat.

Eli dropped the menu back on the table, “You’re trying to figure out what she would eat.”

“No,” The Chiss didn’t look up at him.

Rolling his eyes, Eli picked up the menu again, “Why else would you come here?”

“I was told it was delicious, and it was the best in the galaxy.”

“By her.”

He hesitated, “...Yes”

Eli shook his head, “For someone who didn’t think he had a deep relationship after two days, you sure have a funny way of showing it.”

Thrawn dropped his own menu and tweaked his lips to the sides, “Two days is not enough time to form a proper relationship with a person.”

“Maybe to Chiss,” Eli muttered back.

“Come again?”

“I said maybe to a Chiss, but not to humans like me and that girl.” Eli motioned to himself, “We humans get attached to people real easy. If you sleep with someone and you’re not drunk, then you’re gonna form some kind of a relationship with them. It’s why they call it ‘relations,’ sir.” He picked up the menu again, “Even with one night stands, there’s gotta be something there, some kinda connection. And we remember it for a long time.”

Thrawn leaned forward furrowing his brow at the new information, “That’s how all humans feel?”

“Maybe not all humans but I’d say a good part of ‘em.”

Thrawn’s head dropped low as he processed that, “Do you also believe Kya and I had a relationship too?”

“Uh, yeah!” Eli scoffed, “Have you seen yourself the last two weeks. You’re not excused from human feelings, sir. You are feeling things and being weird just like the rest of us in love.”

“Love?” Thrawn’s voice sounded like Eli suggested a preposterous notion. “I do not love her. Lust… Lust is a different notion that I have considered.”

Eli prepared himself mentally. While he really didn’t want to know about the Chiss’ sex life in detail, he wondered if it would help Thrawn to talk about it, “What kind of lust?”

Shifting in his chair, he lowered his head, “In my quiet moments alone in my room. I can still hear her voice quite vividly.” Thrawn closed his eyes, “Every detail of her movements, her endearing little jabs, her smile… I lie in my bed when everything is silent except for the steady hum of the light cruiser, and I picture her in my mind. It’s like a swift invasion from an enemy that I have not prepared for. I find myself aroused-”

“And that’s lust!” Eli interrupted knowing he would go into details.

Thrawn opened his eyes again, “Yes. I did not feel this way before Thkye. I was able to control my urges, but now they consume me.”

The waitress shuffled over again pulling out a stylus from her ginger hair bun to take their order on a small datapad.

Eli nodded to her, “Can we have a few minutes? We’ll wave you over when we’re ready.”

“Sure, hon,” she smiled at him giving him a little look up and down. Her heels clicked away on the tile floor.

Thrawn motioned towards her, “She seems interested in you.”

“We’ll come back to that. Don’t change the subject. We’re focusing on you.” Eli leaned forward, “Yes or no, do you miss Kya?”

“I assume you know that answer.”

“I wanna hear you say it.”

Thrawn sat up straight and resolved, “Yes, I do.”

Eli smiled, “Then I believe if anyone can figure out a way to still serve the Empire and see Kya while keeping her safe, it’s you. Thrawn, you’re the smartest person in the room at all times. You’ll figure out a plan to work it into our leave time or make secret dates. But don’t let fear keep you from someone that means a lot you. You could have someone that makes you really happy and a better person. You gotta at least give it a try. If you don’t, you’ll regret it. You’ll always wonder about what could of been, and that’ll distract you from the now.”

Running his fingers over the menu, Thrawn felt the smooth lamination covering the paper.

Paper. Something so rare in the galaxy that it made it a novelty in a diner like this for them to have it in a menu. The owner must have spent a small fortune to have them made. Preserving them in the clear coat made them unique to give this place a special touch.

Paper like in Kya’s books kept with care and love. Thrawn remembered no dust on her shelf. The covers still felt new carefully retaining their hues with leather oil. Something rare like books…

Something rare like how she was able to break through his careful protection and invade his thoughts. This woman who now consumed his silent moments and caused pain in his chest when he thought of her. Perhaps Eli was right. Thrawn didn’t possess the proper data to come to a conclusion about both working for the Empire and seeing Kya again. How could he come to a finite decision without all the information, without testing it?

He wanted to know for sure.

Steepling his fingers, Thrawn leaned on the table. He needed to form a plan. It had to be carefully prepared, each position considered, weighing every possible outcome. The theater of his mental war verses his heart had been set. Challenge accepted. He would find a way to see Kya again.

And Thrawn was staring at the wall deep in thought. Eli knew that look. It would be best not to bother the Chiss until he spoke again. Waving over the cute waitress, he smiled and pointed at the menu, “We’ll take two number ones. Can I also have some of these little dumpling things?”

 


	9. "Someone will come running to take you home"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Cass reaches a Chiss milestone with the guidance of his Uncle Thrass
> 
> -Thrawn meets Galen Erso. The man is far more perceptive than Thrawn anticipated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a some notes for this one!  
> -WARNING: This chapter has spoilers for the recent Thrawn novel. So if you haven’t read it yet, you’ve been warned!  
>   
> -I have to give a shout out to @FesteringSilence. The first time I ever saw a picture of Thrass, it was their fanart. I didn’t even know who he was back then, and now he’s such a big player in this story, especially in this chapter. Their art turned into a love for Thrass. The first picture I saw of him, Thrass wore an earring. That’s how I always imagine him since. That earring became a big part of this chapter. So, I must thank FesteringSilence for that and give them all the credit. From a humble fan, thank you for introducing this character to me.  
>   
> -Shout out to VirgilVirgilVirgil who has been here since day one. You love the Cass parts of the chapter. You’re getting a lot this time around! Hope you like it!  
>   
> -Always a huge thanks to my beta reader Calipsan. Thanks for being my Thrawn-ster Monster! Also, she and her husband wrote a ridiculously hilarious one shot about Thrawn and Vader. NSFW but hilarious all the same:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381736/chapters/33207336  
>   
> -Song for the chapter (does anyone even listen to these?): “Found/Tonight” by Ben Platt and Lin-Manuel Miranda  
> (That's where the title of the chapter comes from!)

_After the confrontation about Father’s journal with Mom, Uncle Thrass, and Eli, I had a lot on my mind the following days. We had talked well into the night and didn’t even get through everything. I didn’t even know what everything even entailed, but it left me overwhelmed and anxious. I still had so many questions. All three extended an offer to continue conversations with me in private._

_But it was the final bomb they dropped on me that night that rattled me the most:_

_The truth was my father was never exiled from Csilla._

_I’d been told my entire life his exile was the reason he left the Ascendancy in the first place, which led him to Eli and later my mother. As I grew up, I knew that was why the Chiss people spoke of dishonor on this family, but it had been a lie. Mom explained that he didn’t even tell her until much later in their relationship. Father needed confirmation that mother wouldn’t take that information and use it against him. The lie of his exile had been one of his greatest tactics to join the Empire. Emperor Palpatine had to believe that Father had no ties to his people._

_Eli had found out when he came to Csilla._

_It had been a ruse that Uncle Thrass had helped set up. They proceeded with all the motions of exile and technically the paperwork went through, because they’re Chiss so of course it did. But the Four Ruling Families heard Thrass’ proclamation that his brother was the best candidate because of his military beliefs. The Ascendancy believed there was a great evil out in the Unknown Regions. They needed allies. Father had deemed the Republic to be unstable and chaotic. While they were corrupt and he disagreed with many of their tactics, Father thought the Empire would either be a better power to aid him and the Ascendancy--or he would weaken the Empire to make them better prey. He sent Eli to the Chiss as the first step in his plan to acquaint his people with an outsider. Eli told me that Father hoped to set up a meeting between the two empires, but Father hadn’t trusted Emperor Palpatine enough to go through with it._

_Of course their grand plan fell through. Father was lost in battle, and the Empire was no more._

_I had heard little rumblings of change over the years. Uncle Thrass participated many debates about how they should open their borders to the rest of the galaxy. O’koye, Sian, and Eli aided his research. On lesser occasions, Mom would bring Thrass news and political developments from the New Republic when we ventured outside of Chiss space. But for the most part, the majority of the Chiss people accepted and enjoyed their solitude and little empire apart from the rest of the galaxy._

_A couple afternoons later, after escaping from my tutors and their grueling mental drills for my exams, I passed by Uncle Thrass’ study in my search for a snack. The door was slightly ajar._

_“No!” I heard Mom scream inside. “Cass is just a boy!”_

_I paused and lingered back towards the door. I shouldn’t have listened, but I was too curious to ignore it._

_I saw Mom pacing the floor, wringing her hands together. Her long braid with streaks of grey through dark hair bounced against her back. Uncle Thrass leaned on the edge of his desk. His arms crossed over his chest, face calm against her worry._

_He said simply, “He is not a boy anymore. He will be of age soon.”_

_“So you send my only son away from me!” she pointed at him. “He not ready.”_

_“I beg to differ,” Thrass said coolly. “Thrawn went through the exact same thing at Cass’ age. His mind was too vast for the boundaries of Csilla; his eyes gazed too far out. Thrawn would not have flourished here. He was too… progressive thinking. He could not acclimate to our ways. It was why he was the best candidate to go out into the galaxy after his military training.”_

_“He travel alone for years!” Mom gestured violently at him, “Then you exile your brother! He live alone before Eli find him.”_

_“For a year at the most.”_

_“It still alone!”_

_“Did it not also lead to you? Lead to your life now and to your children?”_

_She couldn’t argue that point, returning to her pacing and hand wringing. Her head shook slowly, “I do not want Cass to be alone like Thrawn. He has gentle heart.”_

_The corners of Thrass’ mouth tweaked up, “Do you truly believe I would let my only nephew go alone into a wide and dangerous galaxy? I planned for that too.”_

_She stopped, “You did?”_

_“Yes,” he pushed off the desk and approached her. “I have already prepared a proper aid to keep him on task and look over him. The candidate also has a great want to explore outside of the Ascendancy borders.”_

_“Sian?” Mom thought it over a moment before she smiled softly, “O’koye not be happy you take her boyfriend.”_

_“It would be for my benefit as well. Sian will gather information on this so called ‘New Republic’. He’ll gauge it firsthand and report his findings back to me to see if we finally found a strong ally. Between Cass and Sian, they will finish what Thrawn started.” Thrass’ sharp eyes shifted to the door, “I believe Cass will find this journey quite beneficial to his lingering questions about his father.”_

_I was caught and slowly pushed opened the door. I swear Uncle had super hearing. He always seemed to know where I was in the manor at all times._

_Shuffling in, I stood before my two parental figures. Mom had sacrificed everything to give her love to Father and to give us a chance at a good life. Uncle Thrass provided for us, protected us in honor of Father’s legacy, guiding us into proper adulthood. They gave me the tools from both of my species to understand best how their cultures worked._

_I realized it was all for this moment. It made sense. Mom and Uncle Cad prepared me for the rest of the galaxy. Uncle Thrass taught me the ways of the Chiss to represent them. I knew I had to leave Csilla._

_I shook my head in disbelief at Thrass, “How do you always get me to this point, and you’re always right?”_

_He rubbed my shoulder, “Because you are more like Thrawn than you know, and I aided him too. I have always believed that you were destined for great things.”_

_I sighed, a bit of fear settling in my stomach, “Just not here.”_

_Sniffling with her eyes watering, Mom cupped both of my cheeks. She smiled both sad and proud, “Bapi… I hate when Thrass right, but he right. You need to grow. You won’t grow on Csilla.”_

_I put my hands over hers and leaned into her embrace. She kissed my forehead gently before releasing me with her whispered blessing to our Gods. Standing up to full attention, I faced my Uncle, “What kind of journey do you have in mind?”_

_“You must pass your exams first,” a tight grin spread across his lips._

_I groaned letting my head fall back._

_A couple days later, I found myself in my Lea’sly’mon tree going over what I might need for my journey from Csilla. Honestly, I had no idea what to even pack, how long I would be gone, or anything. Uncle Thrass said he would let me chart my own course. Sian would join me as my aide to continue Uncle and Father’s work. It honestly felt like I was the one going along for the ride. I didn’t even know what I would look for out there in the galaxy._

_Father’s journal in my lap, I scrolled through the entries. Tessa and Eli added father’s military records to it so I had everything in one place. Uncle Thrass told me I was more like father than I realized. I wondered what Thrawn would have done in my situation._

_Probably not flounder. I mean the guy traveled around for years by himself exploring Wild Space. He fought side by side with a Jedi (which sounded so cool! Mom and Eli had very few stories about the Jedi. Uncle Cad fought them on many occasions boasting about those victories. I wanted to meet a Jedi). Thrawn duped a group of Neimoidians to aid him. He pretended to be exiled for years when it was only a few months to worm his way into the Empire. It was all on his own. I wouldn’t be alone. I would have an aide. Is this what Eli felt like all those years in my Father’s shadow? I was in that long umbrage even though Father wasn’t even here anymore._

_My head fell back against the bark as I gazed over the Capitol. My uncle had to be wrong. I was nothing like my father. I was my mother’s son. Cass has a gentle heart. That’s what she said. Everyone knew my father would survive on his own. No one felt that way about me._

_Though, I had to admit I was happy Sian would be with me. My anxieties crept into my mind constantly the last few days. He was always good at quelling those thoughts._

_My eyes shot down to the ground suddenly with the sense of someone watching me._

_Uncle Thrass gazed silently up at me by the trunk of the tree. His face always stoic and unreadable, and he made no motion to beckon me. Still, I tucked the journal under my arm and climbed down to meet him._

_He stood to his full height gazing down at me. I was always short by Chiss men’s standards getting some of Mother’s smaller stature. He tilted his head ever so slightly towards the house and strode away. I licked my lips nervously and followed him back inside._

_We moved silently through the bottom floor, up the stairs, and down the hallway. The aides and servants paused only to nod their heads to us before continuing on with their work. I thought we were going to his study, but we passed by the thick wooden door. Turning towards the west wing, we strode past doors of the bedrooms for the Chiss side of our family and honored guests. Mother, O’koye, and my room lay in the east wing of the estate._

_Looming ahead of us, I realized where we headed. A grand silver painted door drew closer. It was the master bedroom, Uncle Thrass’ room. I had only been in there once before. My childhood curiosity led me to explore in there only to be chastised greatly by Thrass. I never dared to return there again._

_Entering the lavish room, I noted it was lit by Glaceumbion flowers from the garden giving the entire room a soft orange glow. It helped the normally intimidating vast room feel warm and welcoming._

_Sian turned at the sound of our entrance from his position by the table in the corner. Soft candles lit the surface, and I realized they were the special gold gilded ones for the most revered holidays and occasions. He clutched a hand over his fist and bowed low to Uncle, “Everything has been prepared just as you instructed it.”_

_“Thank you,” Thrass flicked his hand towards the door. “You may leave.”_

_Sian hesitated, his eyes drifting towards me, “Sir, I wish to stay.”_

_“Blood relatives only,” Thrass removed his long crimson robe and draped it over a chair. He paused to roll up his sleeves underneath. “You are not married to O’koye yet.”_

_My eyes shifted with surprise to Sian, “Married? What?”_

_Sian’s lips spread warm as his ruby eyes twinkled, “I asked your uncle for her hand this morning. With our journey coming in a few days, I plan to request her as my wife before we leave. Our wedding will be upon our return if she accepts.”_

_“Of course she will!” I launched into a massive hug, throwing my arms around him. We laughed as he embraced me. My wish had come true. Sian would become my brother. I blurted out a string of well-wishes._

_But Uncle’s sharp throat clearing caught our attention. Sian quickly pushed me back and straightened my shoulders, “We shall celebrate later. This is for you. Choose well. I know you will.” He gestured to the layout he meticulously put together._

_I noted an empty bowl and a vial of the best oil wash from the city. On a pure white cloth, a sheathed knife with emeralds, a small jewelry box with twenty or so earrings, a small bowl of white ink sat beside a sharp needle, and a map implant chip for the wrist laid before me. With the bowl, the candles, the glowing flowers, and the items on the table, I felt like I was about to be a slaughtered sacrifice to some god I missed in my studies._

_My eyes flicked over the array again before the lesson from my tutors crashed back into my mind. I gazed from Uncle to Sian and back to Uncle once more. Both beamed at me with warm pride._

_Uncle Thrass bowed his head to me in respect, “Welcome to your Mitz’bat’veh. I apologize for the small service. I wished to do this properly, but alas, with Father still alive and in possession of the key, I do not have access to the baptism chambers.”_

_The Mitz’bat’veh… The coming of age ceremony in Chiss culture. Sian and I planned to leave in a few days. We had no idea when we would return which meant I would more than likely miss my eighteenth birthday in a few months. Not that I would be allowed to have a full ceremony if my grandparents had any say in it. Mother had been allowed to attend O’koye’s Mitz’bat’vah, a similar ceremony for the women. Men were not allowed such as women were not allowed for this. It was only for immediate blood relatives. Still…_

_I swallowed hard, “I would like Sian to stay.”_

_Thrass shook his head, “Only family.”_

_I motioned around me, “We’re in your bedroom. I think we’re already breaking some of the traditions.” I stepped back and took my future brother-in-law’s arm. “Please. There are only two Chiss men I look up to, and he’s one of him. He has guided me just as much as you have.”_

_Thrass’ sharp eyes flicked to Sian who kept his head down low in respect. Uncle and I could both see Sian struggle to keep a blank face. He wanted to be here with me._

_Thrass rolled his eyes, “I will allow it. You may aid me, Chafs’ian’bosen. Fetch his robes from the bed.”_

_We both silently cheered before Sian hurried to gather the garment. The robes were pure in color, like the snows of Csilla, and made of the finest material. On one arm, the symbol of the Mitth family had been sewn into it just below my shoulder. The other arm had the symbol of the Nuruodo clan. It fit me perfectly, even the cerulean belt that Uncle tied behind my back with great care. It was beautiful._

_He read to me the passages of the ceremony which I repeated in our native Chiss tongue. Unlike my sister, Cheunh did not come as easily to me as Basic, Durese, and Sy Bisti, but I spoke it well enough to sound like I had a strange dialect. Uncle did not chastise me for my pronunciation errors of the more formal words. He guided me as I stated my pledge to family and honor above all._

_Thrass sat me down in a chair with my back to the table. With great care, he tilted my head back into the bowl. Sian poured the cleansing oil over my brow careful not to spill it. Uncle Thrass gingerly washed my hair which was lighter than their blue-black hue. My mother’s dark brown hair was part of my coloring. Thrass’ long fingers rubbed my scalp as he muttered little passages from the Mitz’bat’vah ceremony. I caught his eyes for a moment._

_Uncle faltered and I noted they glistened more than normal. Holy kriff, he was welling with tears. I’d never seen my Uncle come close to crying. His emotions didn’t break down past that, but as the pride filled him, he smiled at me with more warmth I’d ever seen in my years of knowing him._

_Sian carefully wiped the oil from my face with the same gentle care from all those years ago when he removed my sister’s makeup from my skin. Uncle seized the cloth and smoothed my hair back with it to take away the excess liquid._

_Then, it came time for the choosing. My choice of my next step for my path as an adult. Mother said that this part of O’koye’s ceremony had been a bit absurd. No one really knows what they will become when they’re eighteen. Paths altered all the time. Thrass had assured Mom it was all ceremony._

_Uncle Thrass motioned to the items laid out before me, “These items represent the current Four Ruling Families of the Ascendancy. They each represent a piece of what makes our society flourish. You do not have to choose from House Nuruodo. Each will be some kind of modification to yourself or an extension of your being to aid you.” He pointed to each in turn, “For House Sabosen which represent politics, justice, and education, an earring so all know you represent the people. For House Inrokini which represent industry and science, a tattoo of your family’s crest to represent your grit for both mind and body. For House Csapla which represents colonial affairs, an implant for the wrist to chart the stars and guide you. And for House Nuruodo which represent the military and foreign affairs, a knife of a warrior to become a protector of this family and all it stands for. Choose wisely, Mitth’Cas’snuruodo.”_

_I gazed over the four items, pondering which would be best for me. I knew Uncle had gone with the earring, wearing it with pride. It fit his work as a politician. I wasn’t sure of Sian’s choice. He didn’t sport any jewelry nor did he carry a blade with him. I glimpsed at his wrists not seeing any implants on either. He must have gone with the tattoo, and I realized I had never seen Sian’s bare arms in my life. The choice must not have been a permanent job path. Sian worked in politics now, not in industry or science. That made me feel a bit better that this wasn’t a finite choice._

_I first picked up the knife, for my House, and turned it over in my hands. My fingers ran over the deeply embedded cold emeralds on the sheath. It was well-made and old, must have been in our family for generations._

_Uncle Thrass pursed his lips, “That was your father’s blade that he chose for his Mits’bat’veh.”_

_I nearly dropped the thing, “Really?”_

_“Yes,” Thrass gazed off remembering the day his little brother became a man. “It was a simple choice for Thrawn. He always planned to be a warrior, following in our uncle and grandfather’s footsteps. He left it here for safekeeping when he left for his exile.”_

_But the exile was fake! Then, I realized that Sian did not know the truth. He would more than likely learn of it upon his marriage to O’koye. I hadn’t had the chance to speak with my sister about Father’s gambit. Did she even know?_

_I gazed down at the blade and gripped the handle. Unsheathing it, I stared at my reflection in the cold metal. Did Father do the same? Did he see himself in this moment knowing exactly what his path would be? Did he plan for his future in that moment? Did he have any clue of the careers he would demolish in his rise in a foreign Empire? Did he know about the people he would kill along the way? The civilians that would lose their homes in his ascent? Was that what it meant to be a warrior?_

_I saw my face soften in the metal’s reflection. That was not me. I was not a warrior. At least, not the kind Thrawn was. I had a gentle heart. My power was my mixed species. It was my ability to use my emotions and allow them to control me. My empathy._

_No, I was not Thrawn._

_I sheathed the blade and returned it to the cloth. My choice was easy now. I knew what was before me. I was not Thrawn’s son. He did not raise me. He did not teach me lessons or show me how to dance. He did not nurse my scraped knees. He did not sit with me when I fell ill. He did not go out of his way to protect me from the scowling eyes of the Csilla elite or reassure me that I was a worthy man._

_Uncle Thrass was my father, the only one I could give that claim to._

_I pointed at the earring box and said with certainty, “That one. That is my choice.”_

_With a soft smile, Uncle rest his hand on my shoulder, “Are you sure?”_

_“You know me,” I grinned up to him. “Most of the time, I’m never sure about anything. But this, I know. You represent our people and our future. You fight every day for their rights, for us to expand our borders, for us to seek out aid for our protection. You use your words as your weapons, and you were the one who taught me they would always be stronger than the blade.” I pressed my palm into my watering eyes. Emotions swelled in my chest, “Hell, you taught me to use the blade as well. I might not become a politician like you, but I will represent our people in the galaxy as you do in the Parliament. I will take your lessons with me to the galaxy, and I will miss you. That I can promise.”_

_Uncle held his arms out to the side for me._

_I stared blankly at his gesture._

_His eyes watered again, “You, like your mother, prefer hugs?”_

_And I tackled him with an embrace, trembling in his arms. I felt his hand stroke my oiled hair as he held me tight. He whispered against my brow, “You faced great social atrocities by our people. You stood against loneliness. You weathered mental and emotional pain. And yet, it just made you so kind.” He held me back and rested his brow bone on my forehead. An ultimate gesture of respect to a Chiss._

_“I learned from you,” I closed my eyes, enjoying the moment._

_I sat on Uncle’s balcony as he heated a needle over a flame just behind me. For all the technology the Chiss possessed, this seemed like a dated and primitive way to go about piercing an ear. Apparently, it was tradition. I was starting to suspect there was some fancy device in the formal Mits’bat’veh chamber Thrass didn’t have access to since grandfather had the key. Sian stayed inside the bedroom on Thrass’ request for a moment of privacy with me._

_I glimpsed over my shoulder at the glowing red needle, “Is this going to hurt?”_

_“Mildly,” he clicked off the flame and shook out the pin to cool it down. “Like a bite or a prick.”_

_I scrunched up my nose. I didn’t have a great pain tolerance, but I reasoned it shouldn’t be that bad. I looked up to him, “What did you wish to speak with me about?”_

_“I wanted to tell you a secret. Something that I have never spoken to anyone,” he came up to my left side and brushed back my hair from my ear. “Ready?”_

_“Secret first,” I leaned my head away to delay the pain._

_“As we proceed,” he knelt beside me giving me moments to gather myself._

_“Fine,” I took a deep breath telling myself this was his way to distract me. “Go on.”_

_Thrass’ face sunk remembering back until he found the words, “When your mother first came to Csilla with O’koye, I didn’t plan on letting them stay.”_

_I glanced at him, “I thought you welcomed them openly.”_

_He sighed, “Not right away. Eli helped me see humans differently in his time here, but I was still quite wary of outsiders. Then, this woman, a mixed species child, and a Duro bounty hunter arrived on my doorstep. She claimed to be my brother’s wife; that her daughter was his child. I was… sickened that my brother could sully our bloodline so easily.”_

_My mouth dropped remembering how often Uncle defended us against other politicians, fought endlessly with my grandparents to keep our freedoms on Csilla. That dark thought gathered in my mind that my champion uncle was like the rest of the Chiss here._

_He continued, “But when I saw how pregnant your mother was, I swore I would at least honor my brother’s memory by letting her birth her child here with medical aid. Then, I planned to make her leave.”_

_I swallowed hard, “What happened?”_

_His crimson eyes turned up to me as he gently took my left earlobe, “You. I held you for the first time. O’koye was six when she came here. She already had Thrawn’s influence to a certain point. He already set her on his path for her to follow. But when you were placed in my hands, this tiny little person so helpless and crying, I came undone in an instant. You looked just like your father the day he was born. As a baby, that was the loudest Thrawn ever was, and you cried as he did. I comforted you, and you eased in my arms. I… was in awe of you.” He slipped the needle through my earlobe. I winced at the sharp snippet of pain as he continued, “I do not have children. At my age, I more than likely will not. My entire outlook on both you and O’koye changed in that moment. I realized you would both need me, and I swore as I kissed your head that I would not abandon you. I am glad I didn’t. I have grown quite fond of your mother. She is a treasured friend in my life.”_

_Thrass turned the needle and readied the earring. It was a sapphire I chose from the selection. Slipping the needle through, he slid in the jewel behind it and secured it behind my ear. He dropped the pin into a small dish and wiped his hands on a cloth, “Most importantly, I have loved you and your sister from that moment forward. You two are the closest I will have as children. I am honored to be part of your life.”_

_I gingerly touched my ear feeling the earring in place. The only time I could remember Uncle ever saying he loved me was because I asked him when I was little. Now, he spoke it openly. I swelled like a stupid loon._

_Thrass motioned towards the door. Sian trotted out to meet us. Of course Uncle wouldn’t give me a chance to rebut his tale. It was a moment of weakness for him. He would not let me analyze it past that._

_I rose before them with my slick oiled hair, pure white robe, and earring shimmering in the light. In that moment, I was officially a Chiss man. My mentors gazed upon me in approval._

_Gripping my hand over my other fist, I bowed low to them in respect. They returned the gesture to me._

_As we left the room, Mom and O’koye waited in the hallway. Todo floated just behind Mom’s shoulder._

_“Let me see!” O’koye’s heels clicked on the hardwood as she trotted over. They made her just taller than me. She circled, checking my robes, my hair, and finally the new jewelry in my ear. She smirked, “Nope, still my dumb little brother.”_

_I grimaced playfully at her, “At least I don’t drown my scent with bantha musk.”_

_She scoffed and pulled me into a hug, “Congratulations.”_

_“Thanks,” I rubbed her back. I caught Sian’s eyes. He silently pressed his finger to his lips. I wouldn’t dare spoil him asking to marry her._

_Mother approached me, eyes watering against her smile. Cupping my cheeks, she said quietly, “Your father would be proud, Bapi.”_

_“I know he is,” my eyes drifted to Uncle Thrass._

_“Now, let’s eat,” Mom pushed me ahead letting me lead the way. We marched down the hallway to enjoy all my favorite foods prepared for dinner. Tonight, we would celebrate my milestone as a family._

_Tomorrow, I would prepare to leave Csilla. Tomorrow, I would prepare to find who exactly I was in this big galaxy._

_-Cass Kiyanu-Nuruodo_

 

Galen Erso never got used to the hustle and bustle of Coruscant. He longed for days no more with his family on Lah’mu, the silence of the unspoiled planet allowing his thoughts to wander into the galaxy within his mind. Even the unending rains at his lab on Eadu was preferred over the never ending lights, noise, traffic, and populace of the Capital planet in the Empire.

He returned to Coruscant for a presentation about kyber crystals as power sources. While he hoped it would take him off of Project Stardust, he knew he was too invaluable for the work. By this point, he could never leave which meant he could only continue to search for ways to undermine the Empire who tricked him into this position.

How ironic a genius like him could be so naive and fooled by glamor wrapped lies.

Galen would be leaving the next day to return to Eadu, but he lingered in his temporary office. There was one more surprise meeting he accepted that morning.

Promptly, nearly to the second, a swift respectful knock rapped on his door. His head snapped up from his work. Was it that time already?

Galen rose to his feet and circled his desk, “Come in!”

Thrawn entered and lingered in the door. Most people working in the higher ranks of the Empire had an assistant or aide. Thrawn expected someone in the waiting room to pass little messages to Galen upon his arrival. It was common when meeting new people in the Empire. An official would use their aide to scope out any arrivals to their offices.

But Galen greeted the Chiss by himself extending his hand and a tired smile, “Commander Thrawn, it’s wonderful to meet you. I’ve heard talk of your swift rise through the ranks. Alfren spoke so highly of you.”

“Commander Cheno praised your genius as well, Dr. Erso,” Thrawn shook his hand and accepted the offered chair by the desk. His eyes flicked over the bare space with only the basic furniture that would qualify this room as an office. A small computer sat on the desk, but seventeen datapads were scattered on the surface. The notes on the screens were scribbled, hurried, and illegible. “You both attended school together?”

“Yes, it feels like an era ago,” Galen quickly gathered the datapads and stacked them to the side. “Forgive me. I often lose track of time with my work.”

Thrawn held up his hand, “No need to apologize. I understand the sentiment.”

Returning to his seat, Galen gestured to a pitcher of water which the Chiss declined. The scientist began, “Commander Cheno mentioned a discovery of yours from a side mission. It sounded quite fascinating.”

“As the lead galactic authority for Crystallography, I thought you would be interested,” Thrawn pulled Kya’s lightning glass cylinder from his breast pocket. He hesitated, remembering the plan he crafted. He needed to speak carefully so not to lead the Empire to Thkye. “While I visited the planet of Anoth, I discovered the merchants sold this wonderful product called lightning glass naturally formed from the elements.”

“May I?” Galen’s eyes glistened on the crystal. The weariness from before wiped away for the excitement of a new scientific study. “If it’s alright with you?”

Thrawn tilted his head just slightly and passed him the glass. Galen was far more polite than many Imperials. Most would have demanded it.

They sat in silence for a few long minutes. Galen pulled a handheld magnifying glass from his bag to analyze the glass under a lamp. Little hums and pleasant gasps emitted from his lips. He finally smiled, “Whoever carved this is quite skilled.”

“So I was told from the merchants,” Thrawn tapped his fingers on his crossed knees. A little swell of pride for Kya’s work rose in his chest.

“They truly understood how to carve with the grain of the fulgurite. This material is dense-- more so than regular glass. You can tell from the cloudy nature from the vitrification process caused by the lightning. Artificially created silica-based glass is transparent,” Galen held the cylinder in his palm feeling it’s weight. “It’s a bit heavier too.”

Thrawn welcomed intellects like Dr. Erso. Few people would appreciate something so simple on a deep scientific level. The average person would simply see a tube of glass. “I heard you were particularly fond of rare crystals.”

“Yes,” Galen turned the glass over in his hands. “But I could never take this from you to study. It means a lot.”

Thrawn clenched his jaw. How could this man possibly know that?

Galen smiled softly and set the glass on the table in front of the Chiss, “You paused momentarily handing it to me, in case you were wondering. Your eyes have followed the glass since it’s left your hand.”

Such a minute mistake. This scientist was quite perceptive. Thrawn needed to be warier against him. He chose not to pick the glass up. He spoke steadily, “Commander Cheno also mentioned your work focuses on kyber crystals and harnessing them as potential energy sources.”

“I would like it to, yes, but the Empire always seems to think on a bigger scale,” Galen leaned back in his chair.

“Bigger? How so?”

Galen’s eyes drifted to the side. An avoidance but quite telling of the grim work he created.

“I understand,” Thrawn said quietly. The amount of doonium vanishing from both the black market and Imperial records the last few years perplexed him. Perhaps there would be an emerging pattern coinciding with Dr. Erso’s work.

Galen motioned to him, “What exactly brought you to me today?”

“More of an inquiry to see if this discovery would aid in your work,” Thrawn stated steadily with no tone in his voice. “I would offer my services since I know the location this came from. I wish to aid my Imperial colleagues in all of their pursuits. The lightning glass fascinated me as well.”

Galen leaned on his elbow, his fingers tapping his lips in thought. Thrawn noticed the scientist seemed to be analyzing him. He did not appreciate the gaze from this stranger. Thrawn kept his face unreadable.

Finally, Galen nodded to the glass on his desk, “This isn’t my typical work. My focus is on kyber crystals.”

“I understand.”

“But what kind of scientist would I be if I didn’t have all the data?” a little smirk tweaked Galen’s lips. “I’ll put in a request to see if you can gather this information for me. I look forward to your results if it’s approved.”

That was far too simple for Thrawn’s liking. He’d prepared multiple counter arguments to sway this man into his favor. He’d studied Erso’s background meticulously and asked multiple of his colleagues about him. Something was amiss.

The silence was heavy between them until Galen finally shifted under the Chiss’ harsh gaze, “Easy. Commander Cheno explained to me why you wished to visit. Your secret is safe.”

Thrawn swallowed hard. Under Eli’s suggestion, he had approached his fellow commander with his intention of returning to Thkye. Cheno was one of the few people Thrawn considered trustworthy and told him small details about Kya. He didn’t even give Cheno her name. He specifically stated she was an expert in the field of lightning glass that he wished to seek out.

Running the conversation through his mind, he wondered if he played his cards too liberally and Cheno saw through his story.

Galen settled back in his seat, “I will do what I can for you, Commander. I cannot promise that the request will be accepted.”

“I understand,” Thrawn cautiously picked up the lightning glass and slipped it back into his breast pocket. “I look forward to hearing your response.” He pushed himself up and nodded to the scientist. He turned to the door.

“Commander?” Galen stuttered and clambered to his feet.

Thrawn paused and turned back.

A deep, pained smiled tightened over Galen’s face, “Protect them. No matter what, do not let them go.”

Sharp ruby eyes narrowed on Galen. Thrawn rose up to his full height, “I am not sure what you mean.”

“I figured that’s what you would say,” Galen slowly rounded the table. He stood with his hands behind his back, “The Empire… takes what they wish. Never forget that.”

Hesitating, Thrawn finally turned and quickly left the office.

What was all of that? Did Cheno read more into Thrawn’s lie about Kya being a glass expert? Did Eli tell him the truth about her? No, Eli wouldn’t betray him. Thrawn must have gotten sloppy in his eagerness to return to Kya. But he’d been so careful! He planned for each word, each counter, each disagreement. The meeting went too easy.

There had been a sadness to Galen’s words. It hailed from experience. It came from pain. A man of Galen’s age probably had a mate. He wore a human wedding ring. But his tired face read loss. His warning was about Empire…

Had they taken Galen’s family?

Would that be Thrawn’s fate too if he pursued Kya further?

 

The next day, Thrawn walked beside Commander Cheno at the maintenance docks. Looming high above their heads on barges hung the Thunder Wasp still in the process of being repaired from their previous battle. Last in line to be fixed, they would still be another week on Coruscant… at least. A handful of the other officers along with Eli trailed behind the commanders as they checked on the process.

Cheno’s face tinged on the red side as he zeroed in on the shipping yard manager, “Is there nothing you can do? We have men and women twiddling their thumbs when we should be out there bagging smugglers!”

The manager trailed her eyes a moment towards the blue non-human. Her lip curled just slightly before facing Cheno again, “The other ships have far more pressing matters to attend to, Commander. I have my orders. Perhaps if you won your battle, things would move faster.”

She was permitted boldness. Cheno knew if he spouted back at her, she could delay their repairs further. “Then we shall await the repairs at your _leisure_.” He spat out the last word.

After a little smirk, the dock manager went on her way.

Thrawn heard a small snort behind him. He gazed back, “Does our delay amuse you, Lieutenant Commander Conrad?”

Conrad crossed his arms over his chest. He looked quite entertained by the entire ordeal, “A bit. We all know why we’re delayed. I’m sure you have figured it out too, _sir_.”

A small hush fell over the officers. Their eyes flickered between Conrad and Thrawn as the men stared each other down. Conrad with his blunt defiance; Thrawn looking calm and confident as ever. Eli’s throat tightened watching the standoff.

Thrawn’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly, “Do share.”

Conrad flippantly pointed up to another vessel ahead in the repair line, “Look at the Star Sprinter up there. I think it’s Commander Kendra’s ship. Apparently she knows how to shell out political favors to move her ships along. It helps having _friends_.”

Cheno rolled his eyes, “Do shut up, Conrad, before your stupidity sets us all back even further.”

The heat rose up under Conrad’s cheeks. He lowered his head as the other officers snickered.

“I’m glad you all think this is so damn amusing!” Cheno barked at his crew, silencing them, “We’re not going to pay some senator to get our ship out of port faster. We _will_ stay by the book and wait for our turn. Enjoy your leave time now, ladies and gentlemen. More than likely we’ll pull a double shift when we return to duty.”

A collective groan fell over the other officers. A regular patrol lasted about twenty days depending on battles or raids which usually added a few more days for the pursuit. Usually with three days travel time to and from the Outer Rim, they normally averaged five to seven days of leave time as the ship sought routine check-ups between patrols. None of them looked forward to about forty solid days on a ship only stopping to refuel.

“Excuse me,” a woman called to them approaching the group. She wore a grey Imperial lab coat button up to the high collar. A high ranking scientist aide’s emblem glimmered over her heart. She carried a datapad tucked under her arm as her free hand pushed up her thin glasses. The woman’s blonde hair was pulled back behind her head to keep it out of her face.

Cheno, still miffed from their shipping woes, spoke harshly, “What is it now?”

She wasn’t fazed by his tone. The aide approached the Commanders speaking with a no nonsense voice, “Good evening. Dr. Erso sends his well wishes.”

Cheno’s face relaxed at the name of his old friend, “You’re one of Galen’s assistants?”

“Yes sir,” she turned the datapad and held it out to Thrawn. “I have brought word that your special research request has been approved. All the information is on this pad. The scheduled trip will be for two weeks not including travel time. You may leave when you’re ready. We look forward to your results.”

Thrawn paused just a moment before taking the datapad from her. It was very basic and standard issue. He thought coming from a high ranking scientist that it would be more complex. Again, he thought, things were going far too easy.

He caught Conrad’s glare from the group of officers. He saw jealousy there. Perhaps Conrad thought Thrawn was receiving special treatment, but Thrawn didn’t care. That anger in the man would help him slip if he was bold enough to act again.

Cheno dismissed the officers for the evening but lingered back with Thrawn. Eli waited too, but he kept his distance from the two officers. Cheno smiled with a knowing look which unnerved the Chiss, “Well, what do your orders say?”

“I will review it in my residence,” Thrawn tucked it under his arm. He turned his sharp eyes on him, “Commander, did you aid Dr. Erso in my request?”

Patting his shoulder, Cheno smiled, “I’ve known you a few years now, my friend. I’ve never heard you speak about any woman. But as you described your lightning glass expert, you were quite animated. Enjoy your time. We’ll rendezvous with you in a few weeks.”

“Yes sir,” an uneasy feeling settled into Thrawn’s gut. He trusted Cheno and Eli, but Dr. Erso had been a stranger to him. Though, there was the sadness when the doctor spoke of his family. He remembered Erso’s patient kindness when analyzing the lightning glass. In this empire, there were very few kind people. People like Eli.

Ensign Vanto waited for Cheno to leave before trotting up to his friend. Before he could say anything, Thrawn glared him down hissing in a low voice, “Kya was supposed to be a secret.”

Eli held up his hands in defense, “I didn’t say anything about her! I swear!”

“Hmm,” Thrawn pursed his lips and walked. Turning on the datapad, he spotted a note in the data folder. It read:

 

_Dear Commander Thrawn,_

_I truly don’t need any research on lightning glass. It doesn’t coincide with my work with kyber crystals. If you wish to analyze it further, be my guest. I will eagerly read your findings._

_I wish for you to enjoy your time with your friend. Friends are few and far between in the Empire. After speaking with Alfren, he wished for this too. You really have impressed him, and Alfren is not an easy man to please._

_I implore you to find love. It is greater than any victory you will claim in your career._

_I only warn you to tread carefully. They took my wife from me. My daughter lost. Protect her, Commander Thrawn. Again I implore you to protect her from them at all costs._

_Enjoy your two weeks._

_-Dr. Galen Erso_

 

Eli strode beside him, “What’s your orders?”

Thrawn didn’t answer him and deleted the message. It was evidence for his gambit. He didn’t need it anymore. Mind racing, he pondered the message. He assumed the “they” Dr. Erso referenced was the Empire. After seeing much corruption in the ranks and the meddling of politics, Thrawn was aware of the risks. It was why he went to such great lengths to hide Thkye.

Still, he had the chance to see Kya again. That alone made him feel better.

“I have a special assignment for you, Ensign Vanto,” Thrawn said quietly.

“Okay,” Eli raised an eyebrow.

Thrawn said, “Watch Conrad. Be stealthy about it. Report back to me upon my return.”

“Yes sir,” Eli realized that Thrawn narrowed down his attempted killer. “Even on leave?”

“Especially on leave. That is the most important. He can move freely here on Coruscant.”

There went Eli’s vacation time. But if it was to keep his friend safe, he would do it. He glanced to the Chiss, “Make sure you bring her a present like flowers or something.”

“I intend to.”

 

Kya cruised through the plains letting her speeder coast over the grass. It was a disappointing day of digging. She had trouble getting out of bed this morning. More and more, she found herself struggling to wake. Sven had come by many times on his way to the plains to drag her out with him. It had been nice to have him constantly around to keep her motivated. His men, who she knew weren’t fond of her, didn’t seem to like it. He ignored them to keep her on track. But today, she got out to the plains too late. Though a small storm rolled through last night, there wasn’t that much new material. Most of the other farmers found the big pieces by the time she got out there. She spent most of the day plucking small shards out of the ground. At least she could use them for her lightning glass rifle.

As the jungle loomed closer about a kilometer away, she heard the sound of a ship entering the atmosphere. Kya glanced over her shoulder, and a little starfighter raced in from the sky several kilometers behind. It came in fast but controlled only starting to slow its speed. It would lap her soon enough. It was a Zeta-3T Starrider from Corellia. She couldn’t tell for sure from this distance, but it looked like one of the models that was post Clone Wars. Maybe three years old. Though it was a starfighter, that model was hollowed out in the back for small cargo. They were popular among smugglers for their speed and their ability to hold merchandise. It was thin in both width and girth only holding one passenger. There had to be a hyperdrive ring left behind up in space.

Odd though. She’d never seen that ship around here before. Core World vessels were rare in these parts. Maybe it was a newcomer for market in a few days. Kya faced forward again. It wasn’t her concern.

A message dinged on her dash flickering the light. She side glanced at her droid, “What it say, Todo?” She could hear the Starrider slowing behind her to almost a hover range. The wind whipped up around her rocking the speeder. What stupid asshole was flying that thing? Surely, they could see a person was driving down here!

Todo slipped his droid port into the dash. His eyes flickered a moment, “It says ‘Hello, Miss Kiyanu.’”

Her heart jumped, breath catching in her throat. Whipping around in her seat so fast that Todo had to take the wheel, she watched the Starrider angle just to the side. She saw him up there in the cockpit. Just making out that blue skin through the clear glass.

And there she was, Thrawn’s chest tightened after the weeks apart. He didn’t expect to feel so emotional. But when he saw her wide, passionate laugh explode across her face--he could hear the sound in his mind, he felt his resolve come undone as he smiled back.

“CAPTAIN!” Kya screamed at the sky. She seized the wheel from Todo and floored the speeder towards the jungle. She signaled for him to meet her there.

Thrawn understood and raced ahead as she trailed behind.

They flew as hard as they could kicking up grass and dust in their wake. He maneuvered his fighter easily above the trees until he saw her home. He slowed and settled it down on the thin road in front of her shop just as he planned.

Kya sped through the jungle road pushing her vehicle as fast as it could. Todo screamed beside her clutching the cushion. He begged her to slow down. She couldn’t. She simply couldn’t.

Whipping around the final corner, she saw his ship parked and waiting. The cockpit opened, and Thrawn pulled himself out of it. There he was, her statuesque Captain standing on top of his ship with his sharp eyes, smart brain, and wall arms in the clothes she lent him beaming softly down at her. She slammed the brakes skidding just short of the ship. Throwing on the parking, she sprang over the side sprinting for him.

Thrawn carefully walked along the top of his starfighter, but Kya clambered up on the ship.

“Captain!” she threw herself into his arms knocking him off his feet.

He landed hard on his back taking the blow for her. They skidded down the wings until they laid on the hull together. He held her trembling body so close to him and cradled her. Kya buried her face into his chest clutching him like he would vanish again.

“Kya,” he was surprised how much his own voice shook as he kissed her hair.

“What took you so long!” she barked at him and touched his face.

“I wasn’t sure-”

She launched into a deep kiss cutting him off. He returned the kiss, his own longing passion pulling her on top of him. She moaned against him; he savored the sound he missed so much. As her hand found his hair, he smiled against her lips and pressed his forehead to hers, “I wasn’t sure-”

“It fine. You here now,” she nuzzled his face.

He brushed back her bangs, “You have changed your eyebrows.”

Heat rose under her cheeks. Her past thicker brows had been trimmed thinner, “You notice…”

“They look quite nice.”

“Wanted to,” a sheepish look crossed her face. “Just in cases.”

“For my return?”

“I didn’t know if- Bah!” Her foot slipped on the hull. Condensation from the vessel passing from the cold vacuum of space to the heat of Thkye made it slick. She scrambled sliding off of him as he held her fast.

He chuckled softly, “Perhaps we should move this inside.”

They hopped off the side of the ship as he helped her to the ground. Arm sliding around her waist, he heard a mechanical cry of dismay.

Todo flitted up to him gesturing wildly, “We just got rid of you! Why are you back?”

“Hello, Todo,” Thrawn chuckled at the droid’s programmed anger.

“And how long do you plan to stay, hmm?” Todo floated around them.

Thrawn’s eyes shimmered at Kya, “Two weeks.”

“Really?” her entire face brightened at that. “Really?”

“Yes,” he rested his head on top of hers. “I will not leave your side until then.”

“And then what?”

“We shall see. Consider this a… gathering of information.”

She snorted, “Got it. Sex you real good then. Make you stay.”

His lips tweaked at that, “Among other things. Come.”

Taking her hand, he led her to the back of the ship. She laced her warm fingers with his chilled grasp. He followed Dr. Erso’s note knowing his two weeks would not start until he officially left. He took a couple days on Coruscant to prepare for his journey. His first step was acquiring a fast ship with Eli’s help and bought the Starrider as his personal vehicle. Together, they plotted a quick and careful course to gather what he needed in the shortest amount of time. His calculated hyperspace jumps brought him closer and closer to Thkye. He flew for sixteen hours straight on one jump until he finally arrived here two days later. The Empire didn’t need to know when exactly his two weeks started, which was Eli’s final suggestion as Thrawn boarded his vessel. In this case, the Ensign was quite right.

Opening the back hatch to show her the rewards of his planning, he motioned to three sealed crates, two bigger than the third. She watched as he unlocked the first lid revealing the contents. Twelve bags of flour were packed into the refrigerated box among fresh meat, fruit, and vegetables. He gazed down at her surprised look, “I wish to cook for you every night we’re together.”

“And teach me? I suck!”

“If you wish.” He motioned to the food, “I have learned to make noodles.”

She gasped in surprised delight before a knowing look sparked in her gaze, “You go to Asterly Plaza?”

“It was delicious as you recommended.”

“Did you get Mustafar Flake Bowl where they set it on fire?”

He blinked quickly imagining it, “No, but I would like to try it next time.”

She cackled, “It too spicy for you.”

“I have a wide palate.”

“Do you like hot spice food?”

“Not normally. Do you?”

“Hotter the better,” she winked.

Thrawn filed that information away in the back of his mind for their meals. He would have to see if the local market could provide him those kind of spices. It was an exciting new challenge for his abilities.

She pointed at the first box, “If you say you get me dozen flours, I make fun of you.”

“Then I shall not say it.”

Kya threw back her head, her laugh filling the jungle, “My Gods! You precious boy!”

He revealed the contents in the next box filled with personal goods for her. He had noted in his last trip she didn’t bother with more than basic toiletries. Her home didn’t even have running water as she used a built in pump by the kitchen area. He purchased the best soaps, oils, towels, and anything she would need for him to pamper her. Her work was hard, her hands calloused from the plains. He wished to soothe those fine cuts from the lightning glass she carved. He wanted to rub out every sore muscle and knot under her skin until she felt whole again.

Kya swallowed hard seeing the array and picked up the softest cloth she ever felt, “So expensive…”

“Is it to your liking?”

“It… not needed,” she looked up at him. Her eyes narrowed at him, “You try to pay me off?”

He furrowed his brow and took her hand, “No. I wish to honor you.”

Todo hovered behind him, “Like a sugar daddy?”

“No!” he glared back at the droid.

She patted Thrawn’s chest, “No, you my honey papa now.”

He didn’t grasp the term, “What is a ‘honey papa?’”

“That what we call sugar daddy on Duro,” she tossed the cloth back into the box. “Won’t say no to free stuff. Thank you.” She hesitated, squeezing his hand tighter, “I don’t got nothing for you.”

“You are enough,” he lifted her fingers and kissed her knuckles. “Please believe that I am not trying to buy your affection. As I said our last night together, I wish to please you. I can return these items if you wish.”

She scoffed at him, “What part of free stuff don’t you get! It mine now! You lose it to me.”

“Gladly,” he released her. Picking up the final smaller box, it was the best find. He relied solely on Eli with his knowledge of the Outer Rim to locate them. He bought it on his first stop journeying here. Cracking open the lid, he held it out to her.

Her eyes widened gasping at the contents, her hand covered her mouth. Two books, actual books, were inside. One had faded deep blue leather while the other had a glossy red binding. She carefully took the box from him knowing they were probably old. Her fingers traced over the gilded letters feeling where the words had been carved in and filled with ink.

Kya lifted her shocked eyes up to Thrawn. Her dumb Captain had the tiniest wiggle of anticipation trying not to look too excited for the find. He was like a little Tooka kitten learning how to hunt squirming on its paws. He said quietly, “They’re written in Sy Bisti, so I can read them to you.”

She nodded slowly. Thrawn couldn’t read her expression. He thought she would be screaming in excitement or laughing or something. His face faded into confusion as she returned the box to the trunk. He licked his lips nervously, “Do you not like them?”

Kya reached up and cupped his face. Her thumbs traced over those prominent cheekbones as she cradled his head. A soft, loving look passed over her eyes, “Thrawn, you be my greatest story.”

It was so genuine, his eyes flicked back and forth between hers only seeing care for him. Those simple words struck him harder than a blaster bolt. Leaning forward, he rested his brow on her shoulder. In the weeks apart from her where he analyzed every moment of his last trip, he thought he had been more prepared. Somehow, this woman still caught him off guard. He realized in this moment how much he truly missed her.

She smiled as he slid his arms around her waist, and she kissed his ear, “Thank you for presents. We read one tomorrow.”

“Not tonight?” his palms felt the warmth of her back.

“No! We do sexy stuff tonight,” she laughed against him, saying it like it was the most obvious choice.

He nodded in her shoulder feeling the sadness of their time apart slip away, “As long as I am with you, Miss Kiyanu.”

She inhaled softly, “You smell so good.” Kya took a longer sniff of his shoulder, “This what you normally smell like? Like man candy?”

“I believe so. I rarely smell myself.”

“Bah!” she suddenly shoved him away. “I smell bad! Don’t smell me! Todo! Get the speeder out of here!” Kya turned and dashed towards the stairs leading up to her house.

Thrawn chuckled and called after her, “Where are you going?”

“To bathe and shave my legs!” she screamed back sprinting up the stairs two at a time.

Todo floated at Thrawn’s side, “I’ll never understand you flesh bags. You gotta move that, by the way.” He pointed to the starfighter.

Thrawn asked, “My ship?”

“If the constable comes by and it’s blocking the road, he’ll have it towed,” Todo explained.

“Then we shall move it behind the house. I picked a small ship in case I needed to hide it.”

“‘We? We!’” Todo laughed throwing his little metal hands in the air. “‘We!’ That’s hilarious! ‘We!’ You are funny! Good luck!” Floating towards Kya’s speeder, he landed in the driver's seat to maneuver it out of the way.

Thrawn huffed. He really disliked that little droid.

Still…

He had two weeks with Kya. That was more than he could ever ask for.


	10. Week One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Cass and Sian say their goodbyes as they leave Csilla
> 
> -Kya and Thrawn spend their first full week together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY MAY THE 4TH MY DUDES!
> 
> I was going to make "Two Weeks" one chapter. Looking at my outline, it would be like 40 pages long or something. So I split it up. The second week will come soon.
> 
> As always, thanks to Calipsan for being the best beta reader and helping me develop these ideas! Thrass "secret club" was ALL her.
> 
> Song for the chapter: "Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee

_Mom said it only took her two weeks to fall in love with Father, though neither of them would admit their feelings until much later. Two weeks of pure bliss which changed the very course of their lives._

_We all find love in different ways._

_Eli met Ellie on a small mission to a Wild Space planet. He was scouting to see if there could be potential trade routes between the humans that lived on her planet and the Chiss. Ellie’s father owned a farming company who sowed all over that corner of the galaxy. Eli and Ellie had a meet cute chat over how similar their names were. And then he accidentally rammed his ship into hers (Mom always insisted it was on purpose). He stayed for the next week to make sure it got repaired. Two years later, they were married and bouncing back and forth between Csilla and her father’s company which Ellie inherited. Living between two worlds had its share of troubles that led to quarrels. But I never doubted once that Eli and Ellie weren’t simply mad for each other._

_O’koye and Sian sort of always knew they would marry since they were little. Her mixed species made her “not a proper or eligible mate” by Chiss standards. Except for Sian who was thought to be odd, with his progressive dreams of exploring the outside galaxy and his infectious laugh. I’ve never seen another Chiss who smiled as much as he did. Oko and Sian were fast friends and had been together ever since._

_Tessa never got a chance to stay with her first crush when she was sixteen. He was a Chiss from a much lower clan than my family’s. His family was considered to be lower middle class. He worked in the market which is how they met when she went shopping one day. She would make any excuse to go see him; he would work every day after his lessons for the opportunity to serve her. Then, his family found out they were secretly dating. They forbade him from courting an outsider even if her father worked with one of the Four Ruling Families. One day, he stopped showing up at the market. Tessa found out he was shipped to his aunt’s house on another colony planet. She had been devastated. Eli and I sat with her all night as she cried. Tessa guarded her heart more after that._

_Uncle Cad drank, fought, and slept with whoever he wanted. The only person he would ever love was himself._

_But Uncle Thrass was the mystery. No matter how much my grandparents pressed for him to marry, he refused. He saw women occasionally; courted them out of propriety or to strike political deals with them. The longest lasted three weeks. Other than those occasional women, Uncle Thrass didn’t seem to have any plans for love. He was actually praised by the Chiss upper echelon for having such high standards, refusing to settle for just anyone. It really helped his Csilla street credit after his little brother had been “exiled” and then knocked up an outsider who bore his two mixed blood children, thus tainting the Nuruodo clan forever. So, you know, the least Thrass could do was be choosy about a mate._

_Uncle Thrass’ main aide and head of house was a Chiss man named Aleen. He had been a constant in our lives usually just off of Thrass’ shoulder. If someone ever thought of Uncle Thrass as gentle as a peach blossom, Aleen was a hard marble rock. Somehow between his house duties, aiding Thrass in his political work, and running the entire staff, Aleen was also my main tutor. It unnerved me when he leaned slowly over the back of my chair to check my work, his long hair draping over his shoulder. He never smiled looking over my grammar or math numbers. His eyes would narrow, and he would bark at me to start over from the beginning. At one point in my life, I absolutely feared him and dreaded waking up every morning for his lessons._

_Until one day when I tripped in the garden. My knee busted open as blood oozed on my slacks. My little mind panicked from the pain and for dirtying my clothes. I feared more for the clothes than myself. Uncle Thrass was at work. Mom visited Eli’s house for the afternoon to have “tea” with Ellie (their code for some day drinking and snarking). O’koye was still at school. I had to hide my mistake._

_Sneaking through the manor, I stealthily avoided all the staff. I picked the perfect time to flee up the open staircase that held no cover. Checking the hallway to my room, I didn’t see anyone. I limped down and threw open my bedroom door. I made it!_

_Except there was Aleen changing the sheets on my bed. The linen fluttered down revealing him on the other side of the bed. I froze as his knife sharp ruby eyes fell on me, then trailed down to my knee. I froze, unsure if I should run. Hell, I couldn’t get my legs to move if I wanted them to._

_His steps echoed on the hardwood floor as he slowly crossed the room. His gaze never left my knee. My body began to tremble. I could hear his chastising words in my mind. I was going to get it._

_Kneeling gracefully down to my eye level, he spoke with an edge, “You injured yourself, Master Mitth’Cass.”_

_I nodded stupidly, unsure what to do._

_In one motion, Aleen scooped me up and gently carried me to my bathroom. He sat me down on the side of the bathtub before opening the cabinet. He promptly fetched the first aid kit. Within moments, my knee was cleaned, bandaged, and the pain had eased._

_Neither of us spoke as he washed his hands. After drying them, his tight expression softened. The smallest hint of worry tinged the corner of his eyes, “Do be more careful.”_

_And that was the end of it. I lingered in the bathroom door watching him perfectly make my bed. Every pillow was fluffed and ready for the evening. The sheets tucked in. He placed the datapad story I was reading precisely on the corner of the bedside table for me to retrieve later that night. I’d never thought about how my bed got made or how much care went into each step. Did my knee put him behind schedule to complete his other duties?_

_I scampered over and scooped up my dirty sheets. Aleen’s eyes fell on me again watching my actions. He silently demanded an explanation._

_“Can I help?” I can only imagine how my little face brightened._

_After a few long moments, he said quietly, “If you wish, sir.”_

_I spent the rest of my afternoon following Aleen from room to room helping where I could. He wasn’t a man of many words. He preferred showing me how it was done, and then I would mimic him. He only spoke to correct me. But his tone was far gentler than in our lessons. It was the first time outside of our classes I spent any time with him._

_Uncle Thrass returned home from Parliament to find me in the kitchen standing on a stool beside Aleen as he showed me how to peel Tumaminkoes (the closest thing in the galaxy I can compare this to is a potato). Tense surprise and a touch of anger rose in Thrass that his honored nephew would be doing house work of all things. He demanded an explanation. I lowered my head in shame._

_But Aleen turned those crimson eyes on Thrass. His voice cold and commanding, “The young master wishes to cook, and he **shall**.”_

_For the second time that day, I froze. No one talked to Uncle Thrass like that especially one of his house servants. They had a silent standoff, eyes searching each other. I swallowed hard, looking between the two._

_Finally, Uncle stepped back to the doorway. His voice was cold, “Proceed if you must.” His jade robe fluttered as he left the room._

_Aleen promptly returned to peeling a Tumaminko, his knife deftly pushing through the vegetable’s orange skin, like nothing happened._

_I blinked quickly, processing what just occurred. Completely stunned, I slowly asked, “How did you do that?”_

_“My father served your grandfather. I was raised in this house along with Master Thrass. I’ve known him for a long time.” A little smile crossed his lips. It was tiny and suggestive, “I know what kind of firm hand he prefers.”_

_At that moment, Aleen became a deity like my and my mother’s Gods. Anyone who could take down my uncle in a single sentence was the most powerful person in the room._

_Which brings me to my departure from Csilla with Sian..._

_Celwis was a planet that sat at the very edge of the Chiss Ascendancy on a major hyperspace lane leading out of our little empire. It was one of the old trading routes when we used to interact with Wild Space. I never thought it was possible that a planet could be even icier and colder than Csilla, but there we were fighting through a blizzard to try and find an underground hanger._

_Aleen flew our ship, taking his time in the descent so not to fly against the icy winds. He had our lives in his hands, but none of us ever feared under his care. Uncle Thrass sat at his side in the passenger seat reading out navigation codes to him. Behind them, Eli sat with Mom trying to soothe her worries about my trip. Tessa sat with me holding my hand as my knee bounced against my seat, my eyes staring out the window watching snow and hail strike the glass. Finally, O’koye’s head rested on Sian’s shoulder as his looming departure neared. His thumb stroked over her hand where a new ring glistened on her finger._

_A little turbulence shook the vessel, but it was nothing that Aleen couldn’t handle._

_Celwis was chosen, because that was as close as Thrass would let Uncle Cad get to his home. The old Duro bounty hunter had only been on Csilla once. It was to deliver my pregnant mother and O’koye to safety after Father was lost. He stayed another month until I was born._

_Needless to say, Thrass and Cad didn’t make good first impressions on each other. Thrass never wanted Cad to come back. Cad said he didn’t have time for blue faced pretty boys whose mouths were bigger than their brains, couldn’t back up their words, and smelled like women. He got enough of that from Father. Apparently, Uncle Thrass once drew his saber on Uncle Cad. Gods, I would have paid good money to see their arguments._

_We reached the hanger on Celwis where Cad was already waiting for us. His light freighter loomed behind him. Todo was always overjoyed to see his old master again flitting around his head. Uncle Cad batted away the annoying droid to hug Mother tight; they welcomed each other in their familiar Durese tongue, bantering at how old they both looked. The years caught up with the Duro, his once rich blue skin had faded into a paler hue. His red eyes weren’t as sharp as they once were, but still held that dangerous gleam. Mom said Cad looked so much like his father, Cachi. Cad did not like that one bit. While bundled up for the cold elements, he still wore his signature hat that Mom hated._

_O’koye pounced our beloved uncle that we rarely saw nowadays since we officially moved to Csilla years ago. Uncle Cad swung her off her feet admiring how big she’d gotten._

_His eyes narrowed suddenly snatching her hand. He pointed to the engagement ring that glistened with its ruby stone, “Who do I gotta shoot?”_

_Sian swallowed hard sliding slightly behind Aleen._

_O’koye laughed and slapped Cad’s shoulder, “I promise he is worthy. Mother approves of him.”_

_“Your mama’s got terrible taste in men,” Uncle Cad sneered._

_Thrass gestured to Bane and barked at Mom, “I still can’t believe **this** is your trusted guide for the boys!”_

_Uncle Cad tipped his hat to Thrass, “Wish I could say it was good to see you again, pretty boy, but the feelin’s mutual.”_

_Mom put her hands on her hips, “Boys will be safe. Cad know galaxy well. Better than most! He protect boys. He take no jobs cause I pay him for it.”_

_“Actually, I got a few lined up,” Cad rubbed his fingertips together._

_“He take few jobs, and be with boys most times,” Mom corrected._

_“Don’t know how you talked me into being a chauffeur,” Cad grumbled._

_Mom passed him a datacard, “Cause here’s a lot of money and you see your nephew.”_

_“That’s true,” Uncle Cad’s eyes fell on me. He strode slowly to me and glanced me up and down noting how tall I had become since last I saw him. He pointed at my ear, “What the hell is that, boy?”_

_I touched my new earring, “It shows that I’m officially a Chiss man.”_

_He grumbled and shook his head. He’d never understood the Chiss._

_We all said our goodbyes. O’koye gripped her fiance’s hands as their brows touched. Little kisses shared between them. Uncle Thrass embraced me (it was starting to get weird how much we hugged the last few days. Thrass wasn’t a hugger, and it met the hugging quota of my life). Aleen passed me my bag and bowed low in respect wishing me luck. Eli rubbed my shoulder telling me to find what I needed out there._

_Tessa launched into my arms, “Next time, we go together. I want to see Coruscant.”_

_“I promise,” I gripped my best friend tight. “We’ll kiss cute boys and stuff.”_

_“I’ll hold you to it.”_

_Mom hugged me the longest, whispering prayers and love in my ear. I could tell she was losing a battle not to cry. We passed around our partings, Mom hugging Sian as O’koye and I expressed our love for each other._

_Finally, it was time to leave._

_Sian awkwardly approached Uncle Cad and held out his hand to him. He’d learned some Basic very quickly for the trip from Mom and Eli, so his grammar wasn’t perfect, his accent heavy, “Nice to meets you. I heard much good things.”_

_Cad narrowed his eyes at him, “You marrying my niece?”_

_“Yes sirs,” Sian’s voice wavered._

_“Better hope I don’t throw you out of an airlock,” Cad gruffed before giving Mom one last hug. He turned and boarded the ship._

_Sian whipped around to me falling back into our Chiss language, “Did… I believe I misinterpreted him. Did he say he would toss me off the ship?”_

_“No!” I feigned and rubbed his shoulder. “He said… be careful of the airlocks!”_

_“You are a dreadful liar,” Sian hissed._

_“You wanted to come!”_

_We paused on the ramp to look back at our family. They waved sadly with little smiles to send us on our way. I noted Todo patting Mom’s arm as tears slid down her cheeks._

_Movement caught my eye. Behind the group, Uncle Thrass turned into Aleen, his head falling on his aide’s shoulder. Aleen turned just enough for his lips to brush Thrass’ cheek. My eyes widened as I suddenly had a huge revelation about Thrass. I realized why Uncle never married. He was hailed among the Chiss for having such high standards. He refused to settle with any woman which the elite praised._

_“High standards.” Right. That should be the name of their secret club._

_The quick moment passed. Uncle Thrass righted himself again. Sian already boarded the ship so only I had noticed the exchange. Aleen caught my eye and pressed his finger to his lips._

_Their secret was safe with me. I couldn’t wait to speak with them upon my return._

_Sian and I settled into the cockpit of the light cruiser; I took the copilot chair. Uncle Cad clicked on the engines, running through the pre-flight checks. While the computer whirled, he reached under the seat and pulled out a small box. With no pomp and circumstance, he shoved it into my lap._

_Slowly opening it, I stared down at a brand new blaster, the latest model of its kind, and a belt holster for it to sit in._

_“That’s not a toy,” he said quietly with weight in his words._

_It was an early birthday present and one I could possibly need. We were heading to a big galaxy. There could be dangers along the way. In my early years, Uncle Cad and Mom taught me how to shoot. Now, those lessons could become important. We needed to be prepared._

_I felt his hand wrap around my shoulder. Our eyes met, and I saw that old Duro with a rare soft moment. We didn’t speak on the matter, but I understood the sentiment._

_Once all the pre-flight checks passed, the ship lifted off the ground, hovered, turned, and zoomed out of the hanger into the blizzard. We lifted higher and higher into the atmosphere until we passed through the snowy clouds and into the stillness of space. The stars I stared at most of my childhood loomed before us._

_Uncle Cad glanced to me, “Where to?”_

_Pulling out Father’s journal, I pulled up the passage when he was brought to Emperor Palpatine and sentenced to the Imperial Academy for training. I looked up at the wide space before me, “We start at the beginning: Coruscant.”_

_-Cass Kiyanu-Nuruodo_

 

Kya’s eyes slowly opened after the best sleep she had in weeks. Her Captain came back yesterday. After all those lonely nights, those days looking up at the sky, and evenings in her home with no one but her little droid, she finally felt like her mind was starting to right itself. It was silly to define her mental health by another person; she should be strong enough to stand on her own. But after so many years alone, losing her parents and Cad, after recovering from her time on Christophsis and her life as a bounty hunter doing unforgivable acts, she couldn’t kid herself anymore. Kya didn’t want to be by herself. She yearned for that physical contact. She longed for the conversation. So, she made sure Thrawn knew how happy she was that he was back.

Twice.

She rolled onto her back, her hand flopping onto the empty spot in her bed. She didn’t feel a sexy hot Chiss at her side. Kya continued to roll until she spotted him sitting at her work bench. It was already a hot morning on Thkye, and the sun had only been up an hour. Humidity filled the little house with all the windows and door closed. Thrawn hadn’t bothered with putting on clothes. Todo fluttered around his head nagging him.

Thrawn hushed the droid, “Lower your voice before you wake her.”

Todo’s volume went down, “But those are Kya’s tools!”

“I will be careful and return them to their place. Though, she needs a better organization system,” Thrawn leaned back in the chair. “These should be in size order or functionality.”

Todo motioned to the bits, “It’s a Duro custom. A builder mixes their tools on purpose. Only they know the correct order. They work by feelings and emotion so other people can’t copy their work, and they can tell if something has been stolen.”

“That is quite inefficient. Surely, they should-” he paused, feeling warm hands slide over his shoulder and down his chest. Slender fingers massaged his pectoral muscles. Warm lips found his ear kissing longingly and soft near his hair. He smiled and glanced up at her, the bed sheet wrapped around her body.

Kya leaned in and nuzzled the side of his head, “Morning.”

“Good morning. There is caf and tea on the stove,” he tilted his head to the little kitchen.

“Thanks. And you don’t return my tools where you find them, I get pissed,” she rustled the back of his head and shuffled towards the morning brew.

“Noted,” he smoothed back his hair watching her with a little smile on his lips.

On the counter, breakfast already waited for her. They had made fresh bread last night with some of the flour Thrawn brought her. A slice had been toasted with glazed fruits and a light cream sauce on top. This man was going to make her fat.

With a plate in one hand, a cup of caf in the other, and her elbows keeping the sheet on her body, she shuffled back to her desk. Leaning on the edge, Kya set the cup down and took a bite of the food. She moaned tasting cream that wasn’t too sweet but still rich enough to make her groan again. She mumbled through a full mouth, “How you so good!”

“I am pleased you enjoy it,” his eyes were on the datapad in front of him as he sketched with a stylus a long cylinder of lightning glass. Little notes had been typed in under the picture. Still, a little smile tweaked his lips.

“What you doing? Thought study trip was fake,” she asked, chewing her food.

“While I am not actually required to do any research, I wish to have something to present if needed,” he explained.

“Cover your tracks.”

“Yes.”

She nodded, watching him sketch. For someone so invested in art, his sketch wasn’t perfect. It was good, but she had expected something more photorealistic. Well, he was a soldier, not an artist. Just because he liked art didn’t mean he could produce it.

Who was she kidding? It was better than what she would draw.

Thrawn picked up a warped ball of glass she hadn’t trimmed down yet, “I would very much like to see the entire process from beginning to end of how you go from this to this.” He pointed to one of the cylinders.

“It boring, but whatever you-”

“GET UP!” Someone slammed their fists on the front door pounding hard, loud, and constantly.

Kya and Thrawn jumped at the noise. Her plate of food clattered to the floor. Fruit was smooshed in the carnage of white cream splattering the wood.

The pounding continued, “Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!”

“You rat bastard!” Kya screamed back stalking to the portal. She ripped open the door glaring at Sven’s smug face.

He laughed, “Good morning! Look at you like a cloth wrapped goddess of the dawn.”

“What you want?”

“Get dressed! We’re going digging.”

“Not going. Might go later.” She tried to close the door.

He shoved his foot in the way. “Nope! You skipped out two days ago. You need the sun and money. More money. Always make money! I’m not letting you slide this time.”

Thrawn came up behind Kya, “Hello again, Sven.”

The Togrutan’s face brightened, “Hey! You’re back! Good to see you.” He reached out to shake Thrawn’s hand. He quickly realized Thrawn was naked and turned away, “Okay then, you crazy kids! You have fun now! See you next time!” He trotted down the stairs.

“Sven,” Kya called after him.

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder.

She nodded, “Thank you. For everything.”

Sven smirked and faced them, “Hey Blue Guy.”

Thrawn rested his arm on the door frame over Kya’s head, “Yes?”

“You take good care of her now.”

“I intend to.”

“Good, ‘cause she was a kriffing mess,” he chuckled.

Kya’s cheeks flared red, and she rudely gestured at him, “Get off my property before I shoot you!”

He cackled and scampered down the stairs where his men waited by the road.

“Stupid,” Kya shut the door and pulled off the sheet. She stretched before she tossed it to the bed.

Thrawn watched her and asked quietly, “What did he mean?”

“Sven being dumb. It nothing.” She knelt down by the fallen toast and fruit carefully putting it back on the plate. Todo brought her a wet rag to wipe up the cream. “What a waste of food.”

“What did he mean by you were a mess?” Thrawn knelt beside her. He gently took the cloth to clean for her.

She stood with the plate carrying it to the sink, “Sven joke. He pick on me. It nothing.” She emptied the food into a small pot on the counter for compost.

Thrawn got to his feet and silently crossed to her. Standing behind her, he said softly, “Kya…”

She tensed up before facing him. She searched his face.

“I was a mess as well.”

Seeing only honestly in his eyes, Kya touched his chest over his heart, “We messes no more.”

“No more,” Thrawn picked up her hand and kissed her palm. He said, “Allow me to make you more breakfast.”

She shook her finger at him, “No. Teach me how to make it.”

He grinned at her, “I would love to.”

 

It was time for lunch as the sun loomed high overhead in the plains. Even though it beared down on them, they enjoyed the time together. They didn’t mind they were dirty and sweaty. Sitting in the grass, Kya marveled at the meal before them. Her little lunch box filled with hearty treats sat on a handkerchief. She helped make the food which was quite the accomplishment for her. It was almost too pretty to eat and tasted even better.

She held up a wad of lightning glass that they pulled out of the shallow ground. It was ball size fitting in her hand, “Small storm make small glass. Big storm the best for big glass.”

Thrawn chewed his food thoughtfully as he typed away at the notes, “But I assume small storms have the occasional powerful bolts to produce good material.”

“You learn! We race to find that one good glass,” she motioned out to their surroundings. A group of people sat across the way taking a break from their dig. “Farmers watch weather reports close. On Thyke, report have coordinates for storm to help us find farm. We get two to three little storms a week. If you careful and watch weather while you dig, you can be in plains away from small storm path. We get two big storms a month, and super big one like when you came every three months. Give or take some days.”

“I assume the heat of the planet helps breed strong storms. Is it ever cold on Thkye? Or are there obvious season changes?” Thrawn typed in the new notes.

“It hot and hotter. Coldest it get like… late spring on Coruscant. But after all the heat, that feel real cold. That pretty rare though. It happen three times since I live here.” She paused watching him type. This wasn’t how she imagined spending Thrawn’s first day back. He tapped away on that datapad every free moment so far this morning. All for a fake report.

He finished his current note and asked, “Is the humidity a constant as well?”

Kya didn’t answer, resting her elbows on her crossed knees. Her lips pressed tight, eyes narrowed judging him.

Her silence caught his attention. He glanced up and frowned seeing she wasn’t happy. His brow furrowed, “Yes?”

She held out her hand towards the datapad.

He hesitated, confused, but passed it to her.

“Todo! Catch!” She tossed the pad over her head behind her. The familiar whirling jets from her droid sounded, and she knew Todo caught it. “Play keep away!”

“Got it!” Todo zoomed to the other side of the speeder keeping the vehicle between him and Thrawn.

Who was quite annoyed at the action. Voice tense, Thrawn quietly asked, “What is the meaning of this?”

She pointed at him, “When you leave Thkye, what did you do?”

“I returned to my duties,” he stated.

“What will you do when you go back?”

“The same.”

She gestured at him, “Then why do it now?”

He huffed, “I told you that I wish to have something prepared in case I’m questioned about my trip. I’m supposed to have two weeks worth of notes.”

Kya frowned slowly, “So you work all the time with me too?”

Seeing her face, he understood. He came here to be with her, and most of his morning had been spent incorrectly. At the same time, he truly did feel like he needed to justify his trip here in case the Empire questioned it. An idea came to his mind.

He nodded, “I don’t require as much sleep as you do. I can work on my report in the morning.”

She thought a moment, “There be time I work in my store too. You can write report then.”

“Then it’s agreed,” he smiled softly at her. “That will be my work time.”

A little smirk tweaked the corner of her mouth, “Good. Now, I want to hear more about Eli. He sound real funny.”

 

“Why is this woman dumb!” Kya’s voice was a mix of cackling laughter and annoyed screams. She rolled off of Thrawn’s chest slapping the bed. “That so stupid! Gods!”

They laid together under the sheets, skin bare from the evening’s activities, and both feeling satisfied from their time that night. He discovered how amazing her mouth felt below the belt; she loved how he had tasted. Then, he had returned the favor, savoring her taste like the finest wine.

Thrawn lowered the book he bought for her, his thumb keeping place in the page. He didn’t ask what the book was about when he purchased it. There hadn’t been enough time to properly research either novel. It turned out it was a collection of Wild Space myths from hundreds of years ago. This particular story was about a demi-goddess from that area struggling with fertility.

“Myths do have a sense of absurd grandiose to their storytelling,” Thrawn said nonchalantly.

Kya laid on her back shaking her head, “You don’t cut up goats and burn them cause you don’t get pregnant! Gods don’t care about that. It just a waste of good milk and meat.” She pointed at the book, “That girl need to go to her husband and say, ‘Look hubby, maybe problem not me. Maybe get your balls checked. Might be your little squirts.’ Cutting up goats… No! Challenge the man! Find a solution together. That is how real relationship work!”

Thrawn picked up a strip of cloth from the bedside table to mark their place in the book and closed it, “Do you believe that relationships should be challenging?” He set the book to the side.

“To a point,” she said, still irritated but with good nature “A good mate challenge you, make you better. You do the same to them. Make each other stronger together. Never settle. Settling is death of relationship.”

Thrawn paused thinking back to all the courting customs from his own world. The reason the Chiss played little mind games was to create a challenge. Only the best suited mate would prevail. This was quite similar.

He rolled over on his side, “Do I challenge you?”

She turned her head to look in his eyes. Swallowing hard, she nodded, her face showing a bit of nerves, “Yes…”

“How so?”

She said slowly, “You are… so smart. It scare me. I don’t want to sound stupid.”

“You do not sound stupid. Basic is the equivalent of your second language.”

“You too and you talk like a prince.”

“It was necessary for my job,” he explained.

She smirked, “I use to do dumb girl voice on jobs with Cad. I hate it, but it work.”

He raised an amused eyebrow, “What’s a ‘dumb girl voice’?”

She suddenly laughed, unnaturally pleasant and flirty. She rubbed his arm in a suggestive manner, stroking down his muscles. Speaking clearly and properly like a Core Worlder, her accent was gone. Kya spoke slowly making sure every word was pronounced correctly, “Oh Commander Thrawn, you are quite funny. And your arms are so strong and fit! Your jokes make me laugh so much making me ache for my beloved husband away on his Imperial missions. How I wish I had a superb man such as yourself to keep me company. Would you care to join me for the night and partake in an eventful evening?” Her face dropped in disgust, sticking out her tongue like the words sickened her.

He wrinkled his nose at her sounding like that. How she hit those hard consonants with her accent when she said his name or called him ‘Captain,’ the way she rambled to blunt conclusions, and how she would form certain sounds in her speech in the back of her throat… that was the Kya he enjoyed.

Kya dropped back into her natural accent, “Like that. I can speak pretty with pretty words, but I sound dumb. I need to slow down my words to pronounce them right. Had to talk like that on Christophsis, so I choose not to speak much there.”

“I see. I assume you spoke that way to high clients on your bounty hunting jobs,” his fingers brushed over her belly.

“Targets,” she relaxed at the touch. “I lure them to my hotel room. Cad waiting and shoot them. We get paid. Easy peasy money.”

“That’s a bit gruesome,” he noted grimly.

“Most of those targets were bad politicians, weapons dealers, pimps, spice lords. Corrupt.”

He made a small noise in his throat to get her attention. When he had it, he offered out his arms to her. Kya scooted closer and laid on his chest as he sat up and rested against the headboard. Stroking her hair, he started quietly, “You are aware what I have said about my friend Eli.”

“Yeah,” she rested her ear against his heart. “Smart. Funny. Loyal. Takes a lot of shit. No lady or man to date him.”

“I never said that last part.”

“You imply it. Poor boy. We should adopt him.”

“Why would we adopt Eli? He’s a full grown man.”

“He need our guidance,” she snickered. “We lead him to a bed.”

He tapped her shoulder, “That. That right there. The way that you do that.”

“Do what?”

His fingers traced down her cheek, sliding down her neck, and across her clavicle bone before moving back up again, “I am a firm believer that people have different kinds of intelligence. No one can ever be an expert on everything. Eli is a prime example of that. He has a vast and detailed knowledge of the shipping industry that I do not possess. While I have picked up much of it and I could learn most of it in time, Eli will always have the advantage over me. It is his passion. Passion will always lead to better experience in a field.” Thrawn tilted his chin down to look into her eyes, “It’s like you with mechanics. Yes, you’re a glass farmer now, but that is simply a job to you. It is a job you enjoy, but it is not your passion. I have seen your focus when working on your lightning glass blaster. Todo is in remarkable shape for being a Clone Wars era droid.”

Todo perked up his head from his droid port, “Compliments are the only things I will accept from you.”

“Shh!” Kya waved her hand at the droid. “I listen to Captain!”

Thrawn chuckled before continuing, “Your speeder has some kind of modification to the dash. I noticed it when you took me weeks ago to my crashed ship. Working with mechanics is your passion. While I could learn it, I would never be an expert in it like you. To correct you from earlier, you have no reason to fear my intelligence for you have a vast amount that differs from mine.”

She hugged him a little tighter with that, a little smile spread to her cheeks.

“And you have challenged me already,” Thrawn rested his head on hers. “I pride myself on anticipating my opponent’s moves across the board. As a player, you are purposeful in keeping your words and actions random such as when you threw my datapad yesterday. Your bluntness keeps me guessing what you might say next. You are quite the challenge, Miss Kiyanu.”

She nuzzled into his chest, his chilly skin felt so nice in the muggy home. A house was just a building. Home was with people. For the first time since she lost Cad, Kya felt like she was at home again.

 

Kya finished scribbling down the commission on her datapad taking the last couple notes. She had pulled up on the screen a piece of work from a few months ago. On the other side of the counter was one of the locals, an older woman who lived on Thkye her entire life. Her sun bleached crinkled hair was pulled up in a wrap. Wrinkles set deep in her dark skin around her kind eyes.

Saving the request, Kya smiled back at her, “Got you down, Mrs. Saleem. I have it done by next week.”

“Maybe my husband will shut up now,” the old woman touched her mouth with a gentle laugh. “He’s griped about my lightning glass bowl for months ever since you finished the first one for me. We finally saved up enough to get a second.”

Kya leaned on the counter, “You could have paid in payments.”

“That can be so troublesome. We wanted to make sure you were compensated properly,” Mrs. Saleem spoke kindly.

“Appreciate it.” Kya took a moment to add it up, “It come to 75 credits.”

Mrs. Saleem frowned, “The last bowl was 100 credits.”

“You gave me extra food at last market, and the best cookies. We call it even.”

Mrs. Saleem touched Kya’s hand, “You seemed so upset for those weeks. I hoped they made you feel better.”

“Delicious,” Kya patted her hand gently.

Nodding to the silent Chiss in the corner working quietly on his fake report, Mrs. Saleem raised an eyebrow, “I’ll have to come back for more commissions now that you have such a handsome assistant.”

Thrawn’s head snapped up at the women to see them both slyly eying him. He looked surprised and innocently confused at their visual advances.

Kya chuckled, “Not assistant. Friend visiting from Pantora.” She winked and said playfully, “He’s mine, old lady!”

Mrs. Saleem pointed at her, “A word of advice from an ‘old lady’ who has been married for many years: Just because you’re on a diet doesn’t mean you can’t look at the menu.”

The women laughed together. Thrawn flicked his eyes between them trying to figure out what had occurred.

 

Kya gritted her teeth together, “This why you have thick thighs!”

It was evening again. Her legs were spread wide like she straddled an invisible horse squatted low almost in a sitting position. Thrawn mimicked her movement, but far more poised and balanced from years of experience. She’d asked him what the Chiss military was like, what some of their fighting moves were. He offered to show her. That led to screaming leg muscles she didn’t even know she had. She was pretty well in shape. Not like when she was as a bounty hunter, but better than the average person. This was not a natural stance for her.

Thrawn pointed to her feet, “You’re struggling to keep your balance. Move your feet apart more.”

“I tip over if I do,” she waved her arms out to keep from falling on her butt.

Gently, he nudged her shoulder causing her to stagger backwards. She stayed on her feet but caught herself on the edge of the dinner table. He pointed out, “You started unbalanced to begin with. Set your feet properly and then drop into that crouch.”

“This basic Chiss stance?” she rubbed the top of her legs.

“Yes, the very basic.” He motioned to his upright posture, “We tend to be taller than many species, but not by much. It sets us lower on eye level able to see more attacks in our peripheral vision. We can spring forward or back on the balls of our feet.” He rocked back and forth to demonstrate, his torso staying upright. “This is one of the first stances we learn in our classes.”

“Classes?” she picked up a glass of water on the table.

Todo hovered by her shoulder, “As in school.”

“I know what classes is!” she rolled her eyes at him. “Why do you watch?”

“Because I hope to laugh when you hilariously fail!” Todo chirped.

“You need reprogramming,” she grumbled taking a moment to grab a sip of water. She asked Thrawn, “They teach this in little kid school?”

“Yes. After studying various schooling systems in the rest of the galaxy, it is the equivalence of your physical education period in childhood lessons,” Thrawn explained, still sitting low like it was nothing. “In our higher levels of study, various forms of combat become an elective for our studies. I highly enjoyed those classes, taking each one I could. Blade work was fascinating. With modern technology, our soldiers use blasters. Knife and sword fighting has become an archaic form of combat.

Also in Chiss society, every person, man and woman, must serve in the Chiss military through basic training and a first level skill set afterward. That way in case of an attack, every person is prepared in some form to defend the Ascendancy. After that, they can pursue the career of their choice.”

Kya’s eyebrows were both raised at that new information. Thrawn told her the Chiss were known for being warriors. She didn’t realize how much went into that, “Okay. Don’t piss off Chiss.” Returning the glass to the table, she took the middle of the room again with him. “Set feet first?”

“That is correct.”

Kya moved her feet apart a bit wider than before. She eyed the position of his toes. His front foot pointed forward. The back foot behind him was perfectly perpendicular to the front. She did ask to learn some Chiss fighting moves. If little Chiss children could learn this, surely she could too.

Once set, she grunted, sinking into the crouch again ignoring the fire in her thighs.

He nodded, “Better.”

Todo fluttered down in front of her face, “It would be so easy to push you over right now.”

“Touch me, lose fingers,” she gritted her teeth together.

 

They left early in the morning just after sunrise. Kya said it would take half of the morning to walk there, and she was correct. As they trudged through the jungle walking beneath the thick canopy of the high trees, Todo fluttered above them zipping his way through. Thrawn ran his fingers over the various barks, their glass shells built up from the storms shielding the rubber like wood underneath. It glittered in the late morning light. He followed Kya the entire way. At times, they seemed to walk along built in paths either man made or from the various forest animals he caught sight of from time to time. At other points, she would break off the trails on paths only she seemed to know. They both carried nets from her speeder normally used to hang bigger slabs of lightning glass over the sides. The ropes had been modified the night before adding carved lightning glass circles to the edges as weights.

Thrawn first noted they were getting close with the change of humidity. There was far more moisture in the air. A few minutes later, the temperature felt cooler as he heard the rush of running water.

They passed through the final cluster of trees before they parted revealing a deep river running through the jungle. Various rock formations jutted out from the water, making paths to cross or overhung just above the small rapids. Thkye was riddled with hills in the jungle compared to the flat plains. A ridge loomed about a hundred feet away, the closest thing Thrawn saw to a mountain so far on the planet. Even then, it was maybe five stories tall at the most. A decent size waterfall gushed over the side of the ridge from all of the rain the planet collected. Lush flora grew all around the river with gorgeous flowers, and even the trees were more plump and wide.

Thrawn admired the area, “This is beautiful.”

“Locals come here now and then,” Kya dropped the net to the ground. “It not too far away from town, but speeders have trouble getting through trees. Best way to come is by foot.”

He noted that the river stretched away in both directions, “This is the main water source for the town?”

“Yep. You ever fish before?”

Thrawn laid out his net by hers as they both untangled the ropes, “Once, my father took my brother and me for recreation. There was an underground lake near our estate. I found it enjoyable, but my older brother wanted nothing of it.”

Kya glanced up at him, “Your brother Thrack?”

“Thrass,” he gently corrected. “He has particular tastes. Last I saw him, he was on his way to becoming a politician.”

“Oh that type. Fancy type.”

“Indeed. He did not enjoy getting dirty.” Thrawn picked up his unraveled net, “Though, I have never fished this way before.”

She sat and pulled off her boots, “I teach you. It take a little practice to get the hang of it.” Kya pulled off her socks and rolled up her pants.

He sat beside her, following her actions pulling the bottom of his pants up to his knees, “Thank you for bringing me up here.”

“It my favorite place on Thkye. Sometime locals plan big parties. Everyone bring food and swim. Kids run all over. People play instruments or radio for music.”

“It sounds like a lot of fun.”

“I like water a lot. We don’t have rivers in orbital cities on Duro. Never see a ocean before.”

“Really?” he glanced at her. “You have never seen an ocean?”

“Nope. Always want to.”

“Can you swim?”

“Mostly. I have mean doggy paddle. Can stay above water. Okay! Fishing!” she pushed herself up and picked up her net. Carefully walking along the slick rocks to a part of the shore that jutted out over deeper water, she knelt down slowly where she spotted a group of fish.

Thrawn opened his bag taking out a pack of bread they brought and followed. It would be their bait. He came up beside her and knelt too.

She pointed at them, “When we throw nets in, they scattered. We lure them back with that and bam! Dinner.”

“I will follow your lead.”

It took a few patient tries before Thrawn got the hang of it. The wait was enjoyable as they sat together, feet dangling in the water, and talked about idle things. Finally, they pulled in their nets each with one fish tangled into it. Kya handed the fish to Todo. The little droid found a lot of fun smacking them on the rocks to kill them. Thrawn grimaced at the bot’s pleasure in the matter.

Several hours passed as they moved to different spots. They waded through deeper parts for better locations to find their dinner. With plans to dry some of the meat and sell at market, Kya wanted to catch plenty. Her lightning glass nets weren’t the best suited for the task. They had been purposely woven together to hold big tendrils of glass, not little fish to slip away. It would only snag the biggest fish.

Thrawn sat on a bolder in the middle of the stream, tying his net’s loops closer together with extra rope they brought. He didn’t want to alter Kya’s net too much knowing she needed them for work. The sun felt warm and wonderful on his skin. He would never have felt this kind of heat on Csilla in their underground cities. Only once could he remember clearly seeing the sun on his home planet. It was a rare day without a snowstorm. The clouds parted, beaming down through the glass dome overheard. He’d been walking with his brother in the garden. Thrass had grabbed his hand commanding Thrawn to look. Their eyes watered. It lasted seconds before the clouds passed over again. For those moments, he had felt so warm, and since then, he enjoyed time sitting in the sun.

He glanced across the river where Kya chatted with Todo. They seemed to be debating their next fishing target.

As she stepped over to another rock, the droid flew in and gave her a push from behind. Kya slipped and fell into the water. Thrawn tensed, hoping she didn’t hit any of the rocks. But Kya quickly surfaced sputtering and screaming. Clambering up, she splashed through the water trying to catch her droid threatening to throw him in the rapids.

Todo cried flying away, “Water is the death of me!”

“I be the death of you!” she ran after him.

Thrawn laughed and shook his head returning to his net weaving.

 

That night, Kya hunkered down watching the oil bubble in the pan on the stove. It looked right just as Thrawn had instructed. Picking up the raw filet of fish lightly breaded, she hovered it over the edge of the pan.

Thrawn watched to the side, “And ease it down into the oil. Carefully. It will begin to splatter as it cooks.”

Kya swallowed and slid the meat in skin side down. Quickly letting it go, she cheered as it started to sizzle, “I do it!”

“Very good,” he nodded with approval. “Let it cook on that side for two minutes, flip it, and let the other side cook until it is golden brown.” His cooked fish filet sat to the side. He had shown her the process first for her to mimic.

She wiped off her hands with a wet cloth, “Easier than I think it was.”

“Many dishes are. One of our aides in my estate told me once that if one could read, they could follow directions and cook. It was similar to following orders in the military.”

She had never thought of it like that. Though truthfully, she rarely had the patience to cook. Having someone here showing her made it more fun. She pointed at him, “You make me recipe book.”

“If you wish,” he adjusted the heat on the stove a little lower so it wouldn’t cook too fast.

After a couple moments, Kya glanced at him, “Can I ask something?”

“Certainly.”

“Do you have full name? Like last name?”

He glanced at her, “Yes. It’s Mitth’raw’nuruodo. The Mitth is the ruling family I am a part of. Nuruodo is my clan.”

“And Thrawn?”

“My core name to distinguish me from others in my family and clan.”

She paused a moment, “Say it again.”

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”

Kya worded it silently on her lips making sure it was correct. Finally, she spoke it, “Mitth’raw’nuruodo.”

He paused hearing the word come out of her mouth. He pursed his lips inhaling slowly. His chest tightened for a moment.

She winced, “I say it wrong?”

“No,” he spoke quickly composing himself once more. “It was your accent.”

“I make it sound stupid.”

He smiled kindly, “Not at all. The way you pronounce consonants hard… It was…” Thrawn cleared his throat, “It was nice.”

“Oh!” she leaned in teasing. Her elbow nudged him, “You like when I say your name?”

“I do,” he wasn’t quite sure what the joke was.

She continued to prod at him. Her voice dropped into a playful sexy tone, “You want me to say it? Hmm?”

He caught onto what she was doing, “You may stop.”

“ _Mitth’raw’nuruodo_ ,” she slowly cooed at him with a jesting sound to it. “That turn you on?”

He shook his head chuckling, “Stop it.”

“It make you hot?”

Thrawn pointed to the pan, “Not as hot as your fish which is starting to burn.”

“Bah!” She snatched up the spatula and carefully scraped up the fish, turning it over. It was a darker shade than his but not burnt.

He added, “One must never get distracted while cooking if they wish to perfect it.”

“Hush!” she snooted back at him.

Truly, he wouldn’t admit how much he enjoyed hearing his full name on her lips.

 

Kya parked the speeder outside of the local bar and turned it off. Today, she left Todo at home knowing the activities she and Thrawn were about to do. The droid tended to gab about what cards she held when she played. Cad never had this problem with Todo. Kya figured it was somewhere in the little bot’s programming that Cad told him to annoy her at the worst times. Even in death, Cad somehow got the last joke.

She walked with Thrawn towards the porch waving to the two old men rocking in chairs, “I am surprise you wanted to come.”

Thrawn’s eyes flicked around noting how the locals acted when it wasn’t market day. Everyone went about their business; many stopped to chat with one another, “Sven invited us. It would be rude to decline. You said that he was both your ally and rival. I wish to get to know him better.”

“You know how to play Highland Challenge?” she asked.

“I am very familiar with the game, yes,” he smirked remembering his trap set in the Imperial Academy years ago.

“You good at it?”

“It is a game of probabilities, knowing the statistics of what is in your hand, what you draw, factoring in the probabilities in the opponent's hand, and planning accordingly like knowing when to bluff.”

“...So you know how to play?”

“Yes,” he opened the door for her.

“Good, cause I suck at cards. Much better at dice.”

She waved to Sven and George in the corner motioning they’d join the men in a minute. The Twi’lek in his crew wasn’t present today. Kya sauntered up to the bar and nodded to the bearded barkeep, “Hey Tanal.”

He chuckled good naturedly at her, his beard shaking with each laugh. He had a Wild Space accent similar to Eli’s, “Hey Kya. Back for another binge.”

She scrunched her nose at him, “No! Can I have beer and appetizer plate?”

He picked up a datapad tapping in the order before pointing at Thrawn, “You must be the new guy everyone’s talking about.”

This was a small town where news seemed to travel. Thrawn offered a pleasant smile, “I suppose I am. My name is Thrawn.”

“Tanal. Welcome to my place and welcome to Thkye. What can I do you for?”

“I’ll have whatever Kya is having.”

She pointed to the menu written on the wall, “Thkye deer fritter good too. Want to split a basket?”

He nodded, “Sounds good.”

Tanal finished writing the order, “One tab or two?”

“One,” Thrawn gently insisted paying for them.

Kya glanced at him and smirked. Was this his attempt at a proper date? Well, the entire two weeks were like a prolonged test run. She wouldn’t protest to free food.

Tanal nodded to them, “I’ll bring it out shortly. Careful. Sven’s extra cocky tonight and got money burning in his pockets from his last job.”

Thrawn’s eyes glittered, “Money he will lose. Thank you for that information. Tell me, as the game progresses, how do Sven’s mannerisms change?”

Tanal eyed him with a twinkle of his own, “Sorry. I’m unbiased to all of my patrons. You gotta figure that out on your own.”

“Understandable. Thank you again.”

They crossed the room where Sven sat back in his chair smiling as smug as he could get. He held up his hands to greet them, “The love birds! About time you joined us.”

Kya took the seat across from Sven and asked about the missing Twi’lek member of his merry little band, “Where’s Acuña?”

“His wife doesn’t like him gambling anymore. So, knowing him, he’ll be back for next week’s game,” Sven picked up the deck and shuffled it.

Thrawn watched his moves carefully.

Kya nodded to the other man, “George. I see your arm don’t got a sling no more.”

“Yeah. Hey Kya.” he said shortly to the woman who broke said arm.

Sven continued to shuffle the deck as fancily as he could, “So Thrawn, ever play Highland Challenge?”

“I can’t that say I have, but Kya insisted that it was a fun game,” Thrawn leaned forward on the table. “Could we play a round or two without betting money so I can become familiar with the rules?”

Kya eyed him cautiously. Didn’t he say he could play? But when she saw that look in his eyes, noting every move Sven did, watching the way the cards moved, Kya realized Thrawn was faking and he had a plan. She hoped that Thrawn would make Sven shut his damn smug little mouth.

 

“Fold,” Kya messily tossed her cards to the table. She really should slow down her drinking. She wasn’t quite sure what cards she just folded on, but it was probably the safest bet.

Especially how Thrawn had been playing the last couple hours.

After losing the first several hands, Thrawn patiently began winning back their money. He chose to lose three more rounds to give Sven fake confidence. Then, he won almost every hand since except for six from unlucky draws.

Sven eyed the Chiss cautiously. He figured out many rounds ago that this blue guy had played the part of a novice earlier in the game. Now as Sven had the last of his betting credits, he realized he was one round away from losing all his money. George already had bowed out of the game now sitting back nursing his tall shot of whiskey. With Kya folding on this final hand, it was now between Thrawn and Sven.

Suddenly, Tanal’s voice boomed over the room, “Last call before we close down! Sundown is two hours away! Get home safe everyone!”

Thrawn looked to Kya, “What happens at sundown?”

“Ka-k-k-k-k-k!” She made a quick clicking sound with her throat and rolled her head back on the chair. Her eyes were a bit fogged over from the liquor.

Noted. Kya did not handle large amounts of alcohol well. Instead, Thrawn looked questioningly to Sven for an explanation.

The Togruta kept his eyes on his cards, “She’s mimicking a Fae. It’s Fae season. They click like that. Hope you never hear it close to you. It will be the last thing you hear.”

“A Fae?”

George nodded, “Statfaes. They’re mean bastards that hunt in packs at night. They hunt by sound. During Fae season, no one goes out after dark. It’s a death sentence.”

Thrawn understood why Kya always insisted on getting home before the evening hours. Though, he would love to see what manner of creature this was.

Sven drew his card. Thrawn saw his eyes widen just slightly, the Togrutan’s lip twitched. He pulled a needed card. Sven leaned in, “Okay, last hand. Tell you what. All or nothing. Winner gets the whole pot.”

Thrawn slowly drew a card and fanned it away from Kya when she leaned towards him to see it. She didn’t hide her emotions well normally, much less when she was intoxicated. He let a small smile cross his lips seeing it, “Interesting proposal. I would be willing to partake in that now.” He purposely moved the card he pulled into the center of his hand.

Sven noted that too. Thrawn saw just the slightest bit of doubt slide into his face.

To emphasize it, Thrawn slid all of his credits to the middle of the table, “I shall take your bet.”

“Oooooo,” Kya whooped and smacked the table. “Do it, Sven! That his serious faces!”

Sven scoffed, “I thought he always had a serious face.” He tapped his cards on the table thinking about it.

Thrawn smirked. Maybe Sven didn’t have as strong as a hand as he originally believed. It was more than likely a Prince’s Lane. If it was the highest hand, a King’s Lane, then the Togrutan would have more confidence.

Unless this was a bluff.

“I’ll tell you what, Sven,” Thrawn motioned to the amount of money on the table. “I will double the amount here if you win. I can send you the credits tonight when we return to Kya’s home. If I win, you double the full amount.”

The table fell silent. George and Kya watched as the other two men sized each other up. Thrawn appeared confident as ever. His ruby eyes bore into his opponent. Sven sat motionless with his arms across his chest.

Another beat passed before Sven sat up straight, “No doubles. Just this amount here.”

“Alright,” Thrawn leaned in, his eyes glowing fiercely. “Place your final bets.”

Sven hesitated reaching for his money. He froze and peeked up to Thrawn’s steady stare. The Chiss’ eyes never left him. The smallest smile played on his lips.

Finally, Sven groaned and tossed his hand on the table. It was a Prince’s Lane as Thrawn suspected, “I fold. You have the King’s Lane, don’t you?”

Victorious, Thrawn laid out his cards on the table. He had nothing, “I bluffed.”

Kya cheered and threw her hands in the air.

Sven slumped in his chair and covered his face, “Damn it! I knew it! I knew- I knew you were bluffing, and I didn’t go with my gut! Damn it! I just- Gods!” He laughed and pointed at Thrawn with two fingers, “Those damn eyes! They get you! They, they make you think!”

Kya pulled a pouch off her belt that had some stretch to the fabric. She fisted the credits and shoved them in, “Thanks for your money, boys! Here. We pay your tab!” She left a small mound on the table.

Sven shook his head giggling despite his loss, “You lost, woman! That’s _Thrawn’s_ money.”

“She can have it,” Thrawn watched Kya stagger towards the bar mumbling something about paying the barkeeper. Thrawn reached across the table, “You are a worthy opponent. I shall enjoy doing this again.”

“I’ll have to get better before that,” Sven stood up and shook his hand.

Thrawn glanced across the room making sure Kya was far enough away, “Actually, may I ask you something? Privately?”

Sven scooped up their few pity credits and handed them to George, “Go pay the tab.” After his man left, Sven came around the table to stand by the Chiss, “What’s on your mind?”

Thrawn watched her across the room, “In my first week here, you have noted that Kya was a mess, a patron of hers noted how sad she was, and the bartender tonight mentioned a binge of some kind. Did something in particular happen to Kya?”

“She was upset,” Sven said quietly. “She’s lived here for three years, always confident, always warm and bright. And then when you left, she just withdrew from the world. Take it as a compliment, my friend. Kya really likes you a lot.”

“And I her,” Thrawn smirked watching her chat with Tanal. “Though, do you know if she’s prone to this depressed behavior often?”

Sven shook his head, his lekku caressed his shoulders, “Nope. Just with you. She dated one guy when she first came to Thkye. When they broke up, it was nothing like when you left. She’s crazy about you.”

That made Thrawn both happy and concerned at the same time. If Kya cared that much, it was flattering. But the way people spoke about her actions, he hoped she wouldn’t revert to that state again. The difference then, though, was she didn’t know he was ever returning to her. He wondered if Kya would handle it better now since she knew he would come back for her.

Kya leaned to the side of the bar and slipped out of the chair. Landing hard on the floor, she winced grabbing her low back… before smacking her head on the underside of the bar when she tried to stand.

“Ooo!” The men winced. Sven slapped Thrawn on the shoulder, “Not my problem anymore! Have fun with that!” He motioned to George to follow and they strode out of the room.

Thrawn knelt beside Kya and cradled her face, “Let’s get you home.”

She held her head slurring in Durese random sentences about someone hitting her. He’d learned enough of the language to pick up that much. Thrawn wanted to speak it better before surprising her with it.

Carefully helping her to her feet and shielding her head from the bar, Thrawn thanked Tanal, picked up Kya bridal style, and carried her out to the speeder.

 

Kya’s eyes slowly peeled apart adjusting to the low lighting. Her head swam heavily as she quickly realized how much she drank that night. She really needed to have more control.

Only her eyes shifted up. Thrawn sat beside her in bed, back against the headboard. His eyes were focused on his datapad typing silently. The soft patter of rain hit her roof. A very distant rumble of thunder rolled over the jungle.

She watched him in silence. The last thing she remembered was talking to Tanal in the bar. Now, she was in bed still wearing her clothes except for her socks and boots. He hadn’t tried any funny business while she was out cold. Not that she would assume that Thrawn would. He wasn’t the type.

His eyes snapped up and shifted to her. Seeing her awake, he rested his hand on top of her head. Comfortingly, he stroked her short hair.

She settled under the touch and snuggled back into the pillow. Kya knew she was safe with Thrawn beside her. Closing her eyes, savoring his touch, she let herself drift back to sleep.

The first week had been so wonderful. She couldn’t wait to see what the next week held for them.

 


	11. Week Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cass takes the first steps on his Father's Imperial journey. Things don't go as planned.
> 
> In their second week together, Thrawn opens up to Kya about his past.   
> He also makes a terrible error...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Calipsan who helped develop Myna, and always gives amazing input and editing. You're simply the best, my dear friend.
> 
> Song for the chapter: "First Kiss" by House of Black  
> This is an old Wizard Wrock song from a decade ago. It'll be hard to find since I don't know if it's even on sale anymore, so here's a link to it:  
> https://thehouseofblack.bandcamp.com/track/first-kiss

_Uncle Cad forged fake identities for Sian and me so we could move freely around the galaxy. After everything Father did with the Empire, we figured that people wouldn’t think too highly of the Chiss since dear old War Dad was their only exposure to our people. Sian and I would pose as Pantoran university students; Sian was researching Imperial history for his doctorate paper. I was his undergraduate assistant. It would give us an excuse for asking so many questions about the Empire and our planned visits to certain locations._

_It took a couple days to fly from the Ascendancy to Coruscant. I drilled Sian hard for hours on end with as much Basic as he could learn. It was one of the main languages taught on Pantora, so it was essential for our cover story. Since Basic is far simpler than our native Chiss language of Cheunh, he picked it up quickly enough to string together full sentences with mostly correct grammar. If you ever wonder what Cheunh sounds like, think of the longest word you know and then cram seven more consonants into the word. It’s a ridiculously complicated language and the Chiss take so much pride in the fact that other species struggle to speak it._

_Uncle Cad put in his two cents of ideal swears that Sian should know so he wouldn’t “sound like some pompous asshole who was better than everyone else.”_

_When we came out of hyperspace above Coruscant. Sian plastered himself to the window ogling every ship we passed that was so different from Chiss vessels. Cad and I came to expect this from him. The two times we stopped for fuel, Sian wandered up to various groups of other species wanting to interact with them like a curious child. I didn’t blame him. He’d only seen Chiss his entire life outside of my family, Eli’s family, and Uncle Cad. He tried to pet a Bothan woman buying snacks thinking she was someone’s pet. Luckily, his Basic was still pretty rough that first day, so I was able to play off he was from out of town (I also insinuated he was off his medication which he didn’t appreciate later when he found that out). He quickly realized after that he needed to be more careful. Uncle Cad thought it was hilarious and roasted him about it for the next few hours._

_We landed on a platform in the upper 1000 levels of the city planet where Uncle Cad dropped us off. He made sure we had plenty of money, communicators, and proper disguises in the current galactic fashion like sunglasses to cover our red eyes. For all of his gruffness, it was actions like this which made me know that he cared about me. I hid my new blaster in my messenger bag just in case I needed it. Cad had a quick job in the Outer Rim and would return in three days to pick us up. Since Sian was an adult and I was seventeen, he figured we had enough sense to look out for ourselves._

_Still, he stood above us on the landing platform giving us a last minute spiel, “Don’t go below Level 2500. Stay in a nice but cheap hotel. There’s plenty around Level 1700. Act like tourists. And stay out of trouble! I don’t want to hear that you two ended up in jail!”_

_With that, he was off to do whatever it was he did. Honestly, I try not to think about that side of Cad and Mom’s lives._

_For that first day, it wasn’t hard to follow my uncle’s advice. I could count the number of times I had been on Coruscant on one hand. I had been little and mostly followed Mom and O’koye wherever they led me. It was Sian’s first time outside of Chiss space._

_We were absolutely the ideal tourists._

_“Can we see everything!?” Sian asked excitedly trotted up the steps to a museum. He desperately wanted to see every ounce of other cultures that we could find. He stared unabashedly at other species. Thankfully, he learned not to run up to them anymore relying on me to fill in what knowledge I had about them. Our first day was spent at several museums where I read to him plaques about history and various art pieces. I had to stop him from spending all of our money on souvenirs to take back to our home planet._

_On the second day, it was time to get to work on why we came here in the first place. We took the turbolifts and transports to the top level of the planet. We immediately felt underdressed. This level was where clearly important people roamed. By the way people held themselves, dressed, and paid zero attention to us, this was where the politicians, celebrities, and famous people lived. Still, there were plenty of tourists strolling about, so we didn’t stick out too much._

_Following a map and directions Eli had given me, I was able to figure out the major landmarks: the Senate building, the remnants of the Jedi Temple that had been turned into Emperor Palpatine’s palace, and the massive skyscrapers of the Federal District. We stared in wide-eyed wonder at those buildings towering high above us. Because of Csilla’s underground cities, the buildings were no more than ten stories high. These were like towering castles reaching for the clouds. Sian quickly decided he did not want to go in one in case it would fall over with him inside of it._

_Finally, we found what we were looking for after asking a few times for directions: the once Royal Imperial Academy. It had been turned into the New Republic University open for anyone willing to shell out enough money to attend. From the looks of it, everyone was either children of senators, high ranking military officials, or Holonet celebrities. But the campus was open (probably different from when it was under Imperial occupation), and we were able to stroll right in. The buildings looked like they had been around for a few decades. The newest renovations were clear efforts to erase any and every mark that the Empire had ever built in this place. Still, the architecture was all Imperial Era._

_Sian smiled to three non-human women as they passed making them giggle together since a handsome “Pantoran” noticed them. He strolled beside me and asked quietly in Basic still with a thick accent, “Whats are we lookings for?” He insisted only speaking in Basic since we had arrived so he could get used to it._

_I stared at Father’s journal with all of Eli’s notes and maps on it, “Barracks Two, room 302. That was Dad and Eli’s room.”_

_“What wills we find when we get there?”_

_“I’m not really sure.”_

_Sian paused a moment considering his next words or trying to translate it in his mind, “What do you wants to find?”_

_“I don’t know,” I sighed heavily. “Something about how Father might have lived or just… something more.”_

_He nodded accepting that answer as he returned to observing our surroundings. I wish I had a better answer for him, but honestly, I had no idea what I was doing._

_We turned onto a block of once barracks, now student housing and passed the first building. Students lounged in the artificial grass on the other side of the front sidewalk. Humans and non-humans mixed together peacefully. They kicked back and forth bolo-balls or studied for their classes. Some sat sharing food or strolled together as romantic couples. My entire life on Csilla was the exact opposite of this kind of harmony. Seeing them mingle as a community, I found myself at ease for the first time in a while._

_Until we reached what used to be Barrack Two._

_The building was completely fenced off all the way around. A sign read that it was under renovation to be opened again by next semester. From the looks of it, the construction crew wasn’t working today._

_My shoulders slumped at the development. This wasn’t supposed to be how things went. At most, I expected having to explain to someone why we were on the campus. Now, a physical barrier walled me out of my Father’s first step in his Imperial journey in the form of a chain link fence._

_Sian’s hand fell on my shoulder, “I am sorry, Cass.”_

_No. I wouldn’t accept this. There had to be another way._

_Pulling out of his grasp, I strode quickly to the side of the building. Behind me, I heard Sian hurrying to keep up, wondering where I was going. I followed the fence to the back side of the building. There was a wide walkway separating Barracks Two from the housing behind it. And I spotted a backdoor with nobody around it._

_“Don’t do what I think you’re about to do,” Sian spoke quickly in our native language._

_But I had already checked to make sure the coast was clear and climbed the fence._

_“Cass!” he hissed as I hopped over the top. “Get back here now!”_

_“I’ll just be a minute. Stay if you want,” I trotted up to the backdoor and checked the panel. It had power and I pressed it. The door slid open._

_“Mitth’cass’nuruodo! Don’t you dare go in there!” Sian gripped the fence throwing out my whole name to show how serious he was. “This is trespassing! You are breaking the law.”_

_I glanced back seeing him lean nervously from one foot to the other. I really didn’t want to put Sian through any law breaking on our second day on Coruscant. But Uncle Cad would be back tomorrow with the expectations to shuttle us off to our next location. Again, I had no idea what I expected to find in this building. I just know I had to at least try to find **anything**. I hurried in leaving Sian behind._

_The inside of the first floor had been completely gutted. Neatly organized construction equipment was put up from the previous day’s work against walls and in the corners. A few of the walls had been torn out leaving only the metal support beams. More than likely, the bottom floor had been a common room or study areas. Did Father avoid these locations? Being non-human, had he been accepted by other cadets and worked with them on projects? From Eli’s stories, probably not. This would not be a good place for Thrawn. I found a stairwell and started to climb._

_As I reached the second floor platform, I froze as hurried steps rushed up behind me. Sian’s face flared purple from anger as he snagged my hand._

_“What is the matter with you?” he hissed in a low voice as if we would come across anyone in the empty building._

_“We’re almost there-”_

_“No!” he crammed his finger in my face. “There are other ways to gather this information. There could be a database of records or even-”_

_“I want to see his room with my own eyes!” I ripped my hand away from him. “I know it’s stupid and risky and dangerous, but I need to do it. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry, but please, please, it’s just up there. We’ll get in, get out, and get the hell out of here going anywhere on Coruscant you want to go tonight. I promise.”_

_He held my gaze searching through whatever facial expression I was making. I must have looked so determined, because after the heaviest sigh I ever heard him breathe, Sian motioned up the stairs, “If we must. I do not like this.”_

_“Noted. Let’s go.”_

_All the lights were off in the building, but the afternoon sun filtered in through the stairway windows lighting our way. Reaching the third floor, the hallway didn’t have any windows and led down an eerie path of darkness. I dug a small flashlight out of my bag I had brought in case this situation came up. I flicked the luminescent beam back and forth reading the number plates beside the doors until I found room 302 at the end of the hallway. The Empire **would** give Dad the furthest door from the stairs. It would be a long walk past the humans leaving him open for mockery._

_With a huge breath, I pushed the door panel and stepped into my Father’s room._

_Only the bunk bed frame had been left. The fabric mattresses had already been removed for construction. No other furniture was left. The room didn’t have a window. Outside, I had noted the line of windows on each floor. This room must have been in a corner giving Father and Eli no natural light._

_My eyes trailed around to each corner, each minor crack in the walls, and even the bed’s metal skeleton. Nothing. I couldn’t gleam anything from this place. It’s not like my Father knew I would visit this room decades later to seek out his memory. I realized in that moment I stupidly hoped for some hidden message had been scrawled away in a corner or something. Of course this would be a dead end. My chest tightened at the realization. I brought Sian up here for nothing._

_“Such a small bed,” he noted quietly standing beside it._

_I rubbed my temples, “What do you mean?”_

_He pointed at the frame, “Master Thrass said once that Thrawn was a couple inches shorter than him. Taking that height into consideration, your Father’s feet would have hung over the end of the bed. These are clearly designed for human young adults, not adult Chiss men.”_

_I laughed despite my failure coming here. Leave it to a real Chiss to find that detail. Looking at what was left of the bed, I could only imagine how inconvenient sleep would have been for Father. Did his feet get cold? Did he curl up in a ball to stay completely covered under his blanket? Would he prop his feet up on a chair to rest his ankles? Did he even care about something so minor or would he simply adapt? Or did he take the top bunk instead? No, it was even shorter. That was more than likely Eli’s bed._

_I was starting to realize how tough life must have been here for those three months Father spent here. Sure, Eli told me the gist of it. People hated Dad because he was a non-human. But seeing the little things--the study room in which he wouldn’t be welcomed, the last room on the hallway, this bed too small for him-- the Imperials did every little thing to try and drive him away. And he beat them at each turn._

_“Freeze!” a bright light beamed into the room flaring on the two of us. “Hands above your heads!”_

_We both spun around trying to make out the male security guard behind the light. I couldn’t note any of his features with the light in my eyes._

_I threw up my hands and babbled out, “We’re Pantoran university students on a study trip!”_

_In the corner of my eye I saw Sian slowly raise his hands too. Behind his sunglasses, his sharp ruby eyes analyzed the guard. It was a dangerous glare that he was ready to fight if needed._

_“Pantoran, huh? That’s funny,” the guard lowered the flashlight._

_Shit. He was Pantoran._

_I realized our cover story was completely gone as he called in on his radio for backup._

 

_-Cass Kiyanu-Nuruodo_

 

“What do you think?” Kya scratched the back of her neck as the sweat beaded down into her shirt. Today was particularly hot in the plains, the hottest since Thrawn had come back. They made sure to bring extra water with them. Now, Thrawn and Kya gazed into the trunk of her speeder at a fully refurbished rifle they had built in the last few days to test her lightning glass blaster invention. He had taken her original design, adding notes, she rebuilt it from scratch, he edited it down, and she made adjustments. Now, the moment of truth as it came time to test their creation. Both were still nervous in case they had missed a step in the process. The local doctor in town didn’t deal with more than the flu, and the closest real hospital was in another town hours away by speeder. Thrawn’s starfighter could make it there in an hour. That was still a lot of time in case one of them accidentally blew their hand off and was bleeding out.

Thrawn’s arms were crossed, one hand touching his chin, “We have repeatedly checked the math. It’s sound. It’s made well. Still…”

“We don’t know.”

“Yes. There has been no way to check all the separate components together. We do not know how they will react.”

As the idea came to both of them at the same time, their gazes shifted to the small droid hovering back towards them. Todo had set up a target of empty cans on top of a short rock formation about fifty meters away. Kya’s sly smile crossed her lips, “Todo! Who my favorite boy?”

“Oh no,” he stopped midair seeing their looks. “What do you want now?”

“You will like this,” she picked up the rifle and held it up to him. “You like big gun?”

“Very much, but you said I should never have the power to wield one. I would be a horrifying force. That’s what you said.”

“You get to test big gun! Yea!” she cheered, showing it to him and trying to encourage some excitement in the droid. “I load it. You shoot! Probably big boom. What you always want!”

Todo’s vocal box squealed, “Really! This is a dream come- Wait! Wait… What are you meatbags planning?”

Thrawn said gently, “Kya has noted to me what a loyal companion you have been and wishes to reward your efforts.”

“You speak lies, Blue One!” Todo waved his tiny metal arms at him. “You don’t want to get your gross fleshy hands messed up!”

“Yep!” Kya pulled the thin cylinder of lightning glass she had carved up and popped open the empty chamber. Sliding it in, she locked it in place. “When I say, turn off safety, point at cans, pull trigger. Nothing else.”

Todo hung his head and took the gun from her, “This better be fun or I will be heavily disappointed in you.”

“What’s new? Wait for signal!” Kya snatched Thrawn’s hand and ran pulling him a good distance away from her destructive little bot who was now armed. Once they felt like they were outside of a potential blast range (Thrawn dragged her back another fifteen feet), Kya cupped her hands over her mouth, “Turn off safety!”

Todo pushed the button on the side of the rifle, “Got it!”

“Aim!” she raised her hand over her head.

He pointed the barrel at the lines of cans in the distance.

Thrawn’s eyes practically sparkled with excitement to see the result. He inhaled slowly willing it to work.

Kya took a deep breath, threw her hand down, and screamed, “Fire!”

The blast was nearly blinding. A solid laser beam exploded out of the barrel in a grandiose burst of hot white light. The energy beam released was far wider than predicted; it was almost comically bigger like a special effect in a Holonet film. The kickback threw Todo backward, careening through the air feet over head as he wailed in surprise. The blow didn’t just hit the cans. It disintegrated the entire line in one hit blackening the rocks. A dip had been blown off the top of the marble, and it glowed as smoke rose out of it.

Thrawn’s lips pressed together tight, but his eyes were wide in surprise. Their math did not indicate that result. Kya’s mouth hung open, her eyes just as big.

Slowly, she started laughing low before it rose into a triumphant cackle. She trotted across the grass, Thrawn just behind her, toward her droid as she screamed with victory, “Woo! Todo! That amazing! You okay?”

One of Todo’s little arms hung by a few wires. The other hand held the rifle, “I think so. That was fun! Can we do it again?”

“It need to reload.” Suddenly, she stopped short of her droid spotting something off.

The base of the barrel was starting to glow orange against the ammunition clip where the blaster bolts were stored. The heat from the lightning glass was not dissipating fast enough. The clip was supposed to empty of all energy from the one solid blast, but there must have been a bolt or two left in it. It was overheating.

“Throw it, Todo!” She dashed away.

“Wah!” Todo’s single little hand chucked the rifle at them.

Thrawn snapped back, “Not at us!” Throwing his arms around Kya, he turned her away shielding her body from whatever was about to come with his own form.

They heard a small pop before a gentle crackle. Peeking over, they saw the rifle on the ground simmering in a small brush fire it started. It popped twice more, bouncing on the ground, before all the energy was out of the clip. It was unarmed. Just burning their work away.

Kya looked up at the Chiss with his arms still around her, “You protect me…?”

“I didn’t know what would happen,” he watched the gun on the ground a few more moments before finally releasing her. “Are you alright?”

She giggled, “That was awesome!” She excitedly bounced on her toes for several steps before hurrying to her speeder. They had bought a small fire extinguisher from the local store just in case. Giving it to Thrawn, she pointed out towards the smoldering rock where the cans once sat, “Put out hot spot. I got rifle.” She took up a shovel from the trunk to throw dirt onto the small fire the gun started.

He smiled and accepted the job. That was far more successful than either of them assumed it would be.

After all the fires had been put out, they happily babbled on the drive back to her home still riding their high from their invention. Thrawn drove her speeder as Kya had Todo sitting in her lap. She carefully used one of her tools to reattach the droid’s arm.

Thrawn nodded at her point, “Yes, ejecting the glass right after the blast is now essential.”

“Add spring in lever of chamber. Pop in. Fire. Pop out.” She carefully twisted two wires together.

He thought a moment, “That might block the exit of the bolt.”

She snickered, “That blast too big. Would break spring.”

“The other option is to find a way to make sure all the energy of the clip is emptied in the shot.”

She stopped considering that, “Just take out clip after shot.”

He pointed out, “There’s still the issue of the trapped heat from the lightning glass that needs to be addressed.”

She didn’t have an answer yet for him, and neither did he. That would be their next step in the process.

“Ow!” Todo whined as she snapped his little arm back in place.

“You don’t feel pain!” she playfully judged him.

He sat in her lap looking down at his now moving fingers. He flexed them a few times to make sure they worked, “I bet it would hurt if this was real.”

She smirked, “You good boy today, Todo. Thanks.”

“It was fun!” His little bulbed eyes flickered a moment, “Next time, the Blue One should do it. The only thing that would make it better is if he lost a hand.”

Thrawn shook his head. This maniacal little droid…

 

“Stop looking at your feet. You must trust my guidance,” Thrawn instructed gently. One of his hands rested on her waist; the other held her hand. Kya’s hand rested on his shoulder. Slow jazz music crooned from her radio from a local station. It would occasionally pop or fade a few moments before playing clear again. A storm rolled over the distant station several towns away, but it was clear skies tonight at Kya’s home. The storm wouldn’t reach them until later. He asked if she wanted to dance. As the nerves crashed into her face, he offered to teach her.

Now, she stared at her feet cautiously and awkwardly shifting them about, “I will smash your toes.”

“It is okay if you step on my feet. It’s part of the learning process,” he swayed with her. “Please look at me.”

Kya turned her eyes up. Spotting his soft features, she relaxed and smiled at him, “Fine. They your toes.”

“You’re picking up the basic steps well enough.”

“This is not how I dance,” she grumbled. “No fancy stuff.”

He raised an eyebrow, “How do you dance?”

She snickered, “You can’t handle it.”

“Can I not? Are you assuming I am not familiar with other cultures and their various forms of dance?” he slowly turned with her.

Kya shifted her balance to follow him, “You so formal. I can’t see you jive in club, sexy grind on some girl.” Her hips shook with ‘sexy grind.’ “Girl ass on your dick move on you. I don’t see it.”

He quietly laughed, “It’s not my preferred form of dance now. When I was young, most of the adolescence Chiss looked forward to the Teck’tah’le to dance like that.”

“The what?”

“The Teck’tah’le was a formal school event every year where we went with a partner to partake in frivolous dancing and celebrating a night of freedom together.”

“So… School dance.”

He nodded, “Yes, a school dance. For the Chiss, puberty is quite an experimental few years. That is the height of our sexual exploration before we focus it only for our life partners. That is the only time it is expected of us to release our urges, excessively. When we mature into adults, those urges are expected to be quenched. If we continue our exploration past that, we are thought to be immature.”

“Wait,” she chuckled. “Chiss want teens to sex?”

“Yes. Of course with the proper protection for both males and females provided for us. Bastard children are frowned upon, so there are many lessons about birth control given to us through the school with no cost.”

“Neat,” she approved. “Most I do as teen was make out with Heese.”

“The boy who bullied you as a child?”

Her face wrinkled in disgust, “Yeah, not proud moment for little me. Back to school dance. So you go and sexy dance on girl.”

“With my first girlfriend when I was sixteen,” he sidestepped and spun her slowly under his arm.

She came back around and took his hand again, “Ooo, tell me! Was she cute? She have nice tits? Sweet? Bet she was smart!”

Chest tightening, Thrawn faltered momentarily before recovering his steps again. He clenched his jaw, “Yes. She was… all of those things.”

He wasn’t a man of many emotions, but she was starting to learn his faces. Kya stopped their dance and touched his cheek, “What?”

“I… I hadn’t thought about her in quite some time,” he said quietly surprised by his own emotions. Maybe it was his time here on Thkye feeling open with another potential partner. He’d had yet to decide his feelings for Kya after the first week. The second week had started off just as pleasant as the first. Relaxed and sharing with someone else about his past opened the emotional gates he had built up so long ago. Head lowered, he decided to take a chance for both research on her reactions as a potential partner but also because he wished to share this with her, “May I tell you something personal?”

Kya’s hand dropped from his face to land promptly on her hip, “I tell you ‘bout when I slave and bounty hunter. We past hiding secrets.” She wanted to make him feel better. Whatever he was about to say, he wanted to trust her with it. And truly, she wanted to know more and more about him every day that passed. “Want to sit?”

“No, I enjoy the dancing if you wish to continue with it,” he offered out his arms to her.

Kya slid into his touch letting her fingers drape back on his shoulder. She remained silent, choosing to let him speak when he was ready. His normally steady red eyes flickered back and forth between her own like he was reading a book in her mind trying to find the correct way to begin. She only smiled gently, silently encouraging him.

Thrawn inhaled slowly as they swayed together, “When I was a teenager, I was critical of the affairs of the Ascendancy, my family’s political and social positioning, and all of the things I was supposed to blindly accept. I believed there was a hypocrisy to it all. The only arena of my life that seemed unclouded with lies and deception were the classes in military strategy and fighting courses that I took in school. Warfare was not about politics. It was about the best side winning. I did not care about meeting all my family’s social expectations; the only plan I had was to become a soldier: the best our society had ever seen. Of course, my ideas were over-simplified, but I still had much to learn.

From a young age, I knew my mind was different from my peers. Even in my combat lessons in school, I often got into trouble. I wanted to innovate, but they wanted me to follow. Our teachers taught defensive skills. I decided it was best to strike other students first. I did not understand why it mattered if I struck proactively as long as I won. I was obsessed with winning by sheer will and force. I never had much tact when I was little.

My older brother, Thrass, constantly chided and scolded me to fall in line with the rest of society. He was never pleased with how I went about my business. I realized far too late how often he tried to protect me, not only from myself but also from our parents. Our mother and father were…” His eyes narrowed remembering how his cheek would sting from his mother’s slaps. Thrawn had been horrified to find out how often Thrass took the blame and punishment for his little brother’s faults, “Mother and Father were quite harsh. More than my peers’ parents. Thrass and I often spoke how we would destroy them one day. It was not in jest. Thrass, the last I saw him, already put into motion a plan to systematically dismantle our parents power until he gained complete control over our estate. He would leave them with nothing, wanting for their old lives before being completely disgraced. I hope he succeeded.”

“Whoa…” she whistled lightly at that admittance. His parents must have been really bad if Thrawn felt that strong about them. Kya hoped she would never have to meet them.

He continued, “But I am getting away from what I wished to tell you. I was sixteen when I began secretly courting a young woman named Myna. She was an artist, so talented with words and paints. She could draw anything, string together beautiful stories that made you laugh or bring tears to your eyes. Her parents owned a museum in town which she was set to inherit even though her goals for the building far outweighed its financial limits. She brought out my own dreams making my mind wander to the furthest possibilities of my future. I produced art of my own in that time, though it always paled in comparison to her talents.

There were many problems to be faced while courting her. To my prestigious family and their social standings, she would not have been a good match. Her family and clan were below ours, and there was nothing her family could strategically offer to us. I refused to accept she was not worthy of me simply because of her family name. I ignored my parents potential courting mates. They would bring me lists of young women from school. I did not wish to give in to their manipulation. All the arranged dates were nothing but politics and I wanted nothing of it. They tried to bribes, demands… force.” He closed his eyes, momentarily remembering his mother complaining of the pain in her hand after she struck him. “But I persevered through it because I wished to be with Myna. It was an incredibly exciting time sneaking around my parents’ gaze, meeting behind my school, and taking long walks home to avoid peering eyes. She would sneak into my room and into my bed. I would do the same when her parents worked late nights at the museum. She was… my first time with a woman.

It’s not that the two of us didn’t have our disagreements. Myna understood the role of the military, but she did not like it. She didn’t want me to be a soldier. A warrior was all I had ever dreamed for myself. She presented so many other options. She painted for me to get her emotions across. When she couldn’t change my mind, she would get frustrated and quarrel with me. She admitted that she feared what would happen. She feared for my safety and the distance between us once I went through the Academy. I tried to rationalize with her; we could write letters and I would see her on leave. Still, we had the luxury of time then with both of us being so young. With two years of school and my probable acceptance to the capitol city’s military academy where I would spend another few years training, we pushed those arguments to the side for a later time. We wished to enjoy our secret romance together.

After seven months, Myna wished to become open with our relationship. She told her parents with no repercussions. They were excited for the possibility for her to move up in social standings, and glad their daughter found love. Myna pushed for me to tell my family. I foolishly promised her I would address it as soon as a proper time became available.”

“What happen?” Kya’s voice was low, wary of the next part of the story.

She picked up on the eventual failure that would come between him and Myna. Thrawn continued, “The annual Teck’tah’le approached. I had chosen not to go to my first dance the previous year. I saw it as frivolous use of politics in our daily lives. We were expected to take proper mates arranged by our parents to try and better our future social standings. It was a waste of time to me. Thrass happily played those games, choosing women from senators and once a governor’s daughter. I thought he was being played by our parents. I did not understand it. I was in love with Myna. I believed Thrass should attend with a woman he loved as well.

It angered me that Thrass aided my parents in choosing my list of possible suitors. I didn’t want to look at it. None of those women would satisfy me. Thrass explained that I didn’t have enough information to form a proper conclusion. He said most of the students danced the first formal dances with the person they brought. It was expected. But afterward, they would part to be with the ones they desired. He told me to play Mother and Father’s game, pick a woman from the list he edited for me, dance with that choice, and then I could do whatever I wanted. I began to suspect Thrass knew about Myna, but I feared asking him. I should have trusted him more…

I chose the daughter of a military general named Rozeh. We had attended many combat training courses together. Our paths differed at times. Her goal was to become a pilot after school. But she was practical and was the best of the five Thrass brought to me.” Thrawn shivered remembering, “Thrass went with a horrid excuse for a woman that year. She was the daughter of a lobbyist. Cruel, snide, and egotistical, I don’t know how Thrass managed.

But I digress. I agreed to meet with Rozeh a few days prior to the Teck’tah’le. Her father arrived dressed in his best military garb, his medals dazzling on his breast. My parents prepared for that with their grandest Parliament robes. My mother, the real leader of our family since my father never had much courage, greeted the general. She forced me to wear an equally ludicrous formal robe for the arrangement. I was also given Aleen, my brother’s servant in training, to assist me. I was not yet of the age to pick a servant to train. Not that I wanted to. I did not wish to have an assistant come with me to the front lines of battle to serve me tea.

Rozeh looked equally uncomfortable greeting me. She was a practical young woman. She didn’t appreciate any kind of nonsense, in that way we did agree. I only saw her wear the skirts of the school uniform, and even then, it would only be the longest option draping to her ankles. But before me, she looked embarrassed. Her father made her wear an atrociously revealing dress showcasing her breasts and revealing her bare thighs. He made his daughter into a prize to try and stoke my teenage desires.”

Kya stopped dancing a moment. Her eyes narrowed in disgust, “Chiss are jerks!”

“Yes, we can be. My society is fueled by a gratuitous rules, social constructs, and underlying cut-throats to better their own status. The most important attributes in Chiss culture is family and honor. Everyone else is seen as stepping stones to better the family’s position.”

Kya nodded slowly and let him lead their dance again, “I start to get this. You thought different from them. You not fit in. It why you got pick to leave Csilla.”

“That is correct.”

“So Rozeh…”

He began to sway with her once more, “We went out into the garden. Aleen had prepared a light tea with small sandwiches and perfectly decorated petit fours. Rozeh and I spoke pleasantries, before she cut to the point. Always practical… If I had not been dating Myna, she possibly would have been a potential courting partner. Until, that is, she explained why she was there. Rozeh already had a boyfriend that her father did not know about. She only needed someone to act like he would escort her to the Teck’tah’le. Once there, she would meet up with her partner. The two of us formed a plan. We would go together, let our parents believe the lie, meet our respected partners, and then part ways at the dance. I would bring her home at the end of the night.

As Rozeh and I walked through my family’s garden discussing our plot, Aleen suddenly took my arm. He told me someone had jumped the fence nearby. Normally during the day, my parents would be in Parliament and not entertaining a military general and his daughter. I forgot to tell Myna not to come this afternoon. Luckily, Rozeh understood. She dismissed me to address my girlfriend while Aleen waited with her for my return.

I hurried through the brush to find Myna at the base of the wall. She was excited, as always, to see me. She kissed me before I could say anything. I sank into her embrace a few moments before I held her back. I told her she couldn’t be there. There was a woman there with me. And she suddenly, understandably, became irate and hurt. She demanded to know if I had told my parents about her. I could only hang my head in shame. Myna left, scaling the wall once more without letting me explain myself. She would not understand my predicament. Her parents, from my understanding, were kind and loving. She did not have to endure a parents’ strict hand. I returned to Rozeh. That woman, that thoughtful woman, told me to hurry after Myna. I had to be quick. Rozeh and I could not appear to walk too long in the garden. Aleen took my formal, bulky robe and wished me luck.

I jumped the wall of our estate and pursued Myna. She hadn’t gotten very far. I apologized profusely admitting my cowardice in facing Mother and Father. I explained mine and Rozeh’s plan. Finally, I promised that after the Teck’tah’le, I would tell my family about her. She was still upset with me, but Myna accepted the proposal. She refused to kiss me, but she promised to meet me in a few evenings at the dance.

I returned to Rozeh, and we completed our meeting. Afterward, Rozeh and the general went on their way.

The following few days went normally, and the evening of the Teck’tah’le arrived. Thrass and I picked up our dates. Rozeh was stunning, but I understood it was for her boyfriend, not me. Thrass’ woman was atrocious during dinner controlling much of the conversation. The one time Thrass and I pardoned ourselves, I returned to find Rozeh seeking desperate relief from the beastly woman.

We arrived at the Teck’tah’le. Rozeh and I danced the first three formal songs together. As the lights lowered and the band shifted to more rowdy, modern music for the youth, Rozeh’s boyfriend arrived to take her from me. We were both free. I sought out Myna, and found her in the corner. She was… so beautiful. My words would not do justice for her. She was still clearly upset. But as I tried once more to apologize, she kissed me. Deeply.”

Kya snickered, “You two make out in dark corner.”

“Oh more than that,” Thrawn’s lips tweaked up. “She noted that the classrooms would be empty during the Teck’tah’le as the teachers attended the event.”

“Ooooo!” she playfully bobbed her head back and forth. “You sex together in classroom.”

“We did. Twice.”

“You dog!” she lightly shoved his shoulder where her hand rested.

“It was thrilling to my adolescent mind. The rest of the evening went as planned. I spent my time with Myna. Only once did I leave her side. I noticed Thrass had parted from his date. He stood alone in the corner inspecting the food. When I asked if he wished for company, he denied it. His preferred partner was not allowed to attend our school. My focus was on Myna, so I left him behind.” Thrawn’s brow furrowed at that realization, “I wonder who that person was… I never considered asking him.”

Kya tilted her head, “Why do they go to different school?”

“Our schooling system separated the social classes. If they went to another school and Thrass still had access to knowing them at that time, it had to be the mercantile and social assistant branch.” His mind raced trying to quickly deduce who that person possibly could have been. But with Thrass always being secretive with his personal life, Thrawn quickly came to no conclusions.

Kya waited a few moments letting his mind process before asking, “What happen next? You tell parents about Myna?”

His shoulders slumped as he slowed his steps, “Thrass approached me as I mustered up the courage the next day. He stopped me just outside of our parents’ office. My plan was to command my love for Myna and force them to understand. He said it was a faulty idea that would fail immediately. I had to prepare the ideal argument. Then, Thrass gave me the most valuable lesson. He explained that I needed to expect and prepare for every argument Mother and Father would assault me with. ‘This is a battle. Think of it as a battle,’ he said. ‘Think of every possible excuse they will have to keep you away from Myna; have at least two counters for them. Do research. Look into every connection her family has to better our family. Does her parents’ museum host charity events? Do they donate to certain political parties? Look into every staff member they pay and see if there are ties to the Mitth family or the Nuruodo clan. Take those staff members, see who their families are, look into their friends, their friends of friends, and so on. You must be prepared, brother, or you will fail.’ Thrass, in that moment, changed the way I thought about situations, a lesson I still use today. I do not enter any battle without researching and analyzing every possible angle that may or may not occur.”

Thrawn chuckled, “And then Thrass left stating, ‘And you believe that you are a warrior. Your so called preemptive strikes are not impressive.’ He was right. I needed to prepare.

I spent the next two days in my room doing exactly that. I studied Myna and her family. She didn’t know. I did not consult her in this matter. I believed it was my duty to our relationship to fulfill my promise to her. I researched the museum staff, their families and friends. Aleen assisted me with the work making sure I was fed, and he helped read through endless data. He said that Thrass could not assist me in this battle, but he would provide his servant in training to be my ally. Finally, I felt like I had the best argument I could make.

I went to my parents’ office, gathered my courage, and knocked on the door. They beckoned me in like they were expecting me. I wondered if my brother had undercut my efforts to better his own potential dating situation, but I didn’t dare ask.”

He paused, but Kya didn’t speak. They weren’t dancing anymore even as the music drawled out in the background. They stood still, his hands still in hers and on her hip while her fingers rubbed his shoulder. Kya could tell this was hard for him. She waited letting Thrawn have this moment.

Finally, he swallowed hard and continued but gripped her hand tighter, “I presented my argument to them. They sat surprisingly silent letting me work through each point. It was tense. I expected them to interrupt me. But they didn’t, so my speech and presentation of data passed quicker than I thought it would. I stood before them as they studied me. After several moments of silence, my mother spoke first. She normally spoke for both her and Father. She asked if I loved Myna. Thrass had told me to avoid speaking of my love for her. He said that would kill my argument completely. So, I had not prepared for that. Nervously, I answered that I did love her against Thrass’ guidance.

Mother then told me a story. When she was younger before she was betrothed to Father, she loved another Chiss man. Her parents had approved, and they were together for two years. She said they never fought, never disagreed. But one day, she became pregnant. Naturally after that much time together, the next step was for them to marry. She went to him, told him about the baby… and he left her. He broke off their relationship stating he never wished to settle down. They never spoke of marriage or children. They were too in love to think about the practicalities of a relationship. Facing the social backlash of producing a bastard child out of wedlock, she… she ridded herself of the child.”

Kya covered her mouth. She understood abortions. She knew why women chose to get them, and Kya never judged them for it. When she was younger as a bounty hunter, she made sure to be safe with her sex partners. She couldn’t raise a child in that line of work. If she had gotten pregnant, she probably would have made the same choice too. But now with a more settled life, she couldn’t imagine not carrying a baby to full term.

“I was shocked too,” he said quietly noting Kya’s expression. “Mother never shared that kind of information with her sons. I realized Father knew as he took her hand. But she didn’t stop talking, never giving me time to process the development. She explained that when she was betrothed to Father, they did not love each other in the beginning. It was time and hard work that made them build a relationship of mutual respect. ‘Brick by brick,’ she said, ‘was how we built everything around us. A built love is the strongest. We built this estate. We raised our sons here. Love is formed from hardships and honoring your partner even if you don’t love them in the beginning.’

She asked what my future would look like with Myna. My girlfriend was a dreamer with no solid plans for her own future other than becoming an artist. Myna disagreed with my choice to become a soldier. Mother asked me a series of questions: Did Myna respect my choices for my dreams while expecting me to respect hers? How would Myna feel about me being away all the time? Would she continue to try and talk me away from my desired path? If I was injured, would Myna stay with me? If I had been paralyzed in battle, couldn’t fight, and lost my job, could Myna financially provide for the two of us? Did Myna wish to have children to continue the Mitth family bloodline?

I had no answers for her. Myna and I hadn’t discussed any of these things. We were sixteen, merely children ourselves, but we were only a couple years away from coming of age. They were valid questions that I needed to begin to consider in a partner as we matured. I then realized that I had underestimated my opponents in battle. Because my parents never spoke of feelings or love, I hadn’t expected that tract of questioning and had been unprepared.

Surprisingly, Mother and Father gave their blessing for me to be with Myna. There was only one stipulation they wanted me to do first before I told her: they wanted me to take the evening to consider what we had discussed. I was to think about if she truly was a proper mate for me. They wanted me to make the choice myself. With that, they excused me from the room.

I should have been elated. I got my parents blessing to be with a woman that I loved. But I was confused. Why wasn’t I happy with the decision? Why were Mother’s words replaying in my mind? Her questions nagged my thoughts. I didn’t sleep that night as I paced my bedroom considering everything.”

Thrawn touched his brow before covering his mouth. His eyes shut tight, “The next day at school, I avoided Myna as if we were merely acquaintances. I greeted her respectfully, but I would not give into her advances. She cornered me at the end of the day demanding why I had avoided her.

...I ended it. I explained to her she wasn’t a proper mate. She should move past this and find someone more suitable. And I didn’t give her a chance to speak. I turned and walked away. I know I sounded cold. I meant to. I did not want to feel anything in that moment. I heard her scream at me from behind. I heard her sobs. I knew if I looked back, I would comfort her. So, I walked away as calm as I could, acting like it was the most natural thing I could do.

There was a forest near my estate. I hurried off the road and into the woods to hide. I let my emotions overcome me, and I was distraught. I loved her, but I could not see a future with Myna. My parents made me realize that our relationship was built on dreams not reality. Still, it was the most emotional pain I had felt up to that moment. I cried profusely. Hearing steps approaching me, I tried to collect myself. It was Thrass watching me with no emotions on his own on his face. He studied me. I screamed at him demanding him to leave me. But he didn’t. Even though he hated getting dirty, he sat on the ground beside me. He didn’t speak. He simply put his arm around me and pulled me to him. He allowed me to come undone against him, and we never spoke of it again.”

Thrawn’s voice shook as he opened his eyes again. Kya gazed up at him wide-eyed and unmoving hanging on his every word. Empathy seeped from her being probably having lived through something similar. Possibly, he realized, it was similar to her relationship with that woman Sugi. The fact that she understood and her face held no judgement was comforting to him even as he felt himself being to shake.

He felt his eyes water, voice quivering, “I greatly disrespected Myna in that moment when I left her. I took all power from her not allowing her to speak. She refused to even look at me for the following two years in school. She did not deserve what I did to her.”

Kya stepped up to him and touched his cheeks. He let her cradle his head in her hands with her comforting warmth against his skin. She pulled him closer until his forehead rested on her shoulder. Hunkered over, he wrapped his arms around her middle as she embraced him. Kya kissed his hair, her hands rubbing his back.

He wouldn’t cry. He cried enough that afternoon half a lifetime ago in Thrass’ arms. Tonight, in Kya’s embrace, he didn’t feel sadness, but acceptance.

 

Thrawn watched Kya work in her store that afternoon. He finished his daily entry for his “research project” about lightning glass. After the wonderful time he’d had so far, the least he could do to thank Dr. Erso for this opportunity was provide an interesting and enjoyable report about a field that fascinated him. As a customer left, Kya returned to the glass bowl she’d been carving out all week for Mrs. Saleem. She worked like a sculptor starting with a block of raw glass and working her way into the shape of what she desired. It was a beautiful process that Kya had practiced until it was an art form. She would roughly sketch out the design of the finished project and each step of what she needed to do. With the majority of the bowl cut out, all she had left was to trim it down and polish it.

“Miss Kiyanu?” he asked quietly.

She glanced up from her work. “What’s up, Captain?”

He sat his datapad to the side and rose to his feet. He circled to the front of the counter and leaned on it, “I told you my wish to become a warrior. It’s all I ever wanted in my life. I have begun to wonder the same about you. What is your dream?”

“My dream?” It was quite a thoughtful question from someone practical like Thrawn.

He nodded, “Yes. What is your desired goal in life?”

“I love to build ships and fix them up like you say few days ago,” she leaned across from him. After a few moments, a small smile pulled at her lips, “It silly.”

He tilted his head to catch her eye, “It is not. I wish to know.”

She ran her fingers over the wooden top of the counter, “Ever since I was small girl, I want to make ships.”

“Like when you were a mechanic?”

“No,” she traced the wood grain like she could see it in her mind. “I want to design a ship, a new ship, one that no one ever see before. A ship that whole galaxy would love.”

“What kind of ship?”

“I don’t know. I draw many over years. Maybe light freighter that can take hit and hit back. Or a starfighter faster than rest with _big_ ion cannon.”

“A _big_ ion cannon would be heavy and weigh down a fast ship,” he noted.

“That why it call a ‘dream,’ Cap,” she chuckled.

He rested his hand on top of hers, “What’s keeping you from pursuing this?”

“Money. Time. Place to build it,” she said quietly.

Thrawn rubbed the tops of her fingers, “I believe if anyone could find a way to build that ship, it would be you. It will be a marvelous vessel when you do. I look forward to piloting it.”

That familiar warm smile spread across her lips. She laced her fingers with his and leaned across the counter. He met her halfway to share a small kiss.

If he ever came to a certain rank in the Empire where he could support her dream monetarily, giving her a space to work, and still keep her safe, Thrawn vowed to himself to help her achieve all of her wishes.

 

They strolled together in the afternoon as the market flourished around them. Kya chose not to set up her shop this week simply wanting to enjoy the atmosphere with him. They shopped together, holding hands, passing between the various booths. She had dropped off her bowl to Mrs. Saleem, and now had extra credits in her pocket.

They paused to chat with Sven; Kya tempted him with another card game against Thrawn. The Togrutan quickly turned her down not quite ready to take on the Chiss. He joked that he hadn’t gotten any good jobs from his buyers to justify losing that much money again.

“Thrawn, you are bad luck for my work,” Sven said in jest starting a conversation with the Chiss.

While the men chatted, Kya wandered ahead. She paused at one booth where the lady made little trinkets like jewelry, hair accessories, and small household decorations. Kya never really stopped to look at them before. She knew how to do womanly things like style her hair when it used to be longer and put on makeup. For certain jobs with Cad, she had to get dolled up to lure targets. But now in her life with her line of work, she never saw the reason to fiddle with such fussy things. Any makeup would melt off her face in the Thkye sun.

Now with a potential man that she may or may not start dating, maybe she should start putting more effort into her looks again. She had trimmed her eyebrows the weeks Thrawn was away just in case he returned. But also, she did it a bit for herself. She hoped it would make her feel better to look more womanly. It helped some, but it hadn’t solved all of her sadness. That didn’t start to heal until her Captain had returned.

“Do you want one?” Thrawn came up to her shoulder noticing the trinkets she admired.

Kya shifted on her feet, “Only looking.”

“They are nice,” he picked up a small flower made of thinly carved, curling sheets of lightning glass. It was attached to a hair clip. “Which one do you like best?”

“Why?” Her voice was wary that he would buy something she didn’t need. After the gifts of flour, food, toiletries, the books, paying for their date at the card game, and insisting on paying today, she was starting to realize how much more money he made than her. She didn’t want him to think she was only with him for money. That wasn’t important to her.

Kya had to admit, though, that it was a perk. After years of living an erratic monetary existence, stability was a super sexy thing in a man.

He placed the flower clips back down, “I was only curious. Not that you need any of these things. You are already beautiful and desirable.”

She felt heat rise in her neck spilling into her cheeks. A shy grin crept across her lips.

Taking his hand, she pulled him away from the booth to walk with him once more.

He watched her carefully, “Did I say something wrong? I thought I had given you a compliment.”

“You did. Thanks.” She hesitated watching another couple pass by them. “Hey… What do you think makes good mate?”

The question took him slightly off guard given they were previously discussing a hair clip. Thrawn pondered a moment, his eyes flicking around the area, “Loyalty is very important to me. If I completely give myself to a partner, I expect the same in return. Respect is another key attribute. As you rightfully said last week, a mate should be challenging as well. It is to better the partnership. Together, the couple weathers the hardships. What do you think?”

She answered, “Those and one more thing. Mates should be similar with similar goals and likes. That how they meet and bond. But they need different things too. The weakness of one mate need to be other’s strength. Vice versa. Together, they balance.”

“Well said,” he squeezed her hand pulling her to a stop. Pointing over his shoulder, he added, “Did you want a hairclip?”

“Stop being Honey Papa,” she tugged him along once more.

“I still don’t entirely understand what you mean by that.”

 

Kya whirled around with a fierce scream, her forearm attack blocked by Thrawn. He hissed, his eyes widened at her blow, then swiped towards her torso. She hopped back staying just a step out of his reach, waited, and punched for his shoulder. Thrawn turned out of it, but he couldn’t dodge her other elbow striking his thigh.

During their lunch break on a dig, they decided to spar. He’d shown her more Chiss fighting skills and wished to test her progress. Neither of them held back using all of their expertise. His meticulously training clashed with her unorthodox fighting style picked up from years of bounty hunting. Thrawn was clearly physically stronger; Kya countered being smaller, quicker, and dexterous.

From the speeder, Todo cheered for her, “Throw dirt in his eyes! Make them bleed! Why aren’t you pulling out your blaster? Shoot him in the-! Ah!”

He ducked down as Kya hopped over the speeder door and the droid’s head, jumped the windshield, and slid down the front of the hood. Now with the vehicle between them, the couple sized each other up as they caught their breaths. Circling slowly around the speeder, both waited for the other to strike first.

She sprang on the speeder and launched off the top of the passenger seat. She aimed a kick for his head, but Thrawn ducked underneath it. As she landed, he lunged forward with his crossed forearms nailing Kya in the side of her ribs. She gasped trying to find her balance. Before she knew it, his arms were around her and forced her down to the ground on her back. Kya was easily pinned, all of Thrawn’s weight kept her arms pressed against her chest. No matter how much she struggled against him, she could not overcome his weight.

“Yield!” she finally called out, defeated.

His focused fighting visage faded into a soft look. A touch of worry was in his eyes in case he hurt her, but he relaxed hearing her laugh even in defeat. Thrawn rose to his feet, careful not to step on her, and gazed down at her with respect, “That was fun. We should do it again sometime.”

Suddenly, Kya spun on the ground and swiped Thrawn’s legs out from under him. He crashed onto his back, air choking in his chest. She snorted when he sprawled out beside her.

He sat up, anger flashing momentarily in his sharp eyes, “You yielded!”

She pushed herself up to sitting holding her ribs, “Bounty hunter always cheat. Got to look out for that. _Now_ we done.”

“It was not a fair move.”

“Well, I almost tell Todo to fight you too.”

Todo floated over them, “I would have enjoyed that immensely.”

Thrawn shook his head, “It still wasn’t-”

“You ever fight real bounty hunter, they will do worse than kick you,” her voice held an edge. “Take lesson. Remember it.”

He pursed his lips tight studying her seriousness. She was trying to teach him a lesson through her sudden assault. So far in the Empire, he hadn’t crossed any bounty hunters. Though, the possibility could always arise. He relaxed, “I understand.”

“You two are weird!” a voice carried over from across the grass. Sven sat on the hood of his own speeder to eat his lunch. Both of his men were too busy to come out to dig today. Kya invited him out with them.

Kya laughed, “We weird together.”

“Indeed,” Thrawn said rising to his feet once more and pulling her up. “I saw you applied some of the lessons I taught you.”

“Do I do them good?” she brightened up.

Thrawn smirked, “You now have the combat skills equivalent to a nine-year-old Chiss.”

“Yes!” she fist pumped to the sky, “I am nine year old Chiss!”

 

“Thrawn,” Kya moaned as his lips moved down her neck. All of his weight pressed into her body. His harden manhood pushed against her public bone. She grinded her hips up enjoying his appreciative grunt into her shoulder. They both had discarded all of their clothes already; the pieces of fabric scattered on the floor.

The wind outside was starting to pick up. They were expecting a big storm in the evening. Kya chattered all day about beating Sven to all the good digs just so she could rub it in his face.

Thrawn moved down her chest, placing a few lingering kisses on her collarbone. His chilly lips caressed her breast, loving how her voice practically sang-

“Hey!” Todo’s head suddenly snapped up from his standby mode. He flew off of his droid port and dashed for the main breaker. Flipping it off, he threw the house into complete darkness before shutting down and falling to the floor.

She gasped and shoved Thrawn’s face off of her. Kya hissed in a whisper, “Get up! Stay quiet!”

He blinked quickly finding focus seeing the panic in her eyes, “What is-”

“Shh! Don’t make a sound,” she took up her blaster and waited poised in the middle of the room.

Instinctively, he snatched up his weapon as well. His eyes shot back and forth between the front door, each of her windows, and up to her loft wary of the unknown. This was the first time he’d ever seen Kya with a look in her eyes ready to fight. Still, there was a tinge of fear on her face.

Then, he heard it just as Sven and George described at the card game. A quick clicking sound rattled against her window. Thrawn slowly turned his eyes spotting a kite shaped creature with more rows of teeth than he could count. Nearly blind and having been drawn to the light, it fluttered around the glass trying to use its echolocation to “see” them.

That had to be a Statfae.

Behind it, he saw several drifting through Kya’s yard as the rising winds carried them. He quietly side stepped and peeked up into the loft. Another five floated around the windows up there.

Fascinating. For all the deadliness he heard about them, they were beautiful and graceful as they loped through the wind. Eyes shimmering, he silently crept towards the window where the main one sought them out.

Kya snatched his hand. She vehemently shook her head to deter him. She signaled with her hand for him not to make a sound. Her eyes were wider than they had ever looked. Fear of what he would do next rushed into her entire form.

But he wanted to see the Statfae up close. He and Kya were inside and safe. Surely nothing would happen if he took a closer look.

He pulled from her grasp ignoring her trying to grapple for him again. Thrawn approached the window keeping his blaster raised just in case. Watching the creature for several moments leaning his face close to the glass, he reached out and touched the window. His finger made the slightest noise.

The Statfae slammed against the glass-- repeatedly. It’s flock swarmed the building. The noise was deafening as they crashed their bodies against all the windows, walls, and door. Thrawn stumbled back and heard Kya scream. She moved against the wall, quivering with a look that everything was about to end. They could possibly fend off one or two of the creatures but not an entire flock of them. What had his curiosity done?

The beasts, desperate for fresh meat, held little regard for their well beings. The Statfae Thrawn had been closest to began to bleed with each hit unable to see the glass. It’s blood smeared and splattered on the transparent surface. But when it bled too much, another Fae snagged it, ripped it to shreds as it feasted, and a third creature replaced it to continue the assault on the glass.

Kya snagged Thrawn’s arm and dragged him towards her lavatory. The little room had no windows. It was the most strategic place to hold out against the beasts. Their feet sounded against the floorboards; the Statfaes’ intense attack doubled with each of their audible steps.

They reached the bathroom door, and Kya shoved Thrawn inside, giving him a fiery look. In the tiny quarters, they tried to manage an attack formation as the thumps against the house beat out a sickening rhythm. Thrawn’s mind raced to form a plan. With nothing but blasters in a tiny room surrounded by those creatures, there was little to do. More than anything he would protect Kya. Thrawn shoved Kya behind him, but she refused to move back, standing beside him with her blaster drawn.  

A boom of thunder rose above the sound of the Statfae, as lightning struck a nearby tree. They could see the flash from under the door, and it must have illuminated the entire area. Silence suddenly fell on the home except for another rumble of thunder that followed.

Kya carefully peeked out the door. The Statfae had scattered at the light, flying back into the woods.

Thrawn panted, realizing how much his breath escaped him. The beasts must hate the storms. The constant lightning and thunder would make it difficult to hunt their prey.

Kya punched him in the arm as hard as she could, “The hell you thinking! You could have got us killed!”

“I’m sorry,” Thrawn held his sore arm, eyes meeting hers.

“You _sorry_? _Sorry_!” she gestured wildly at him. “You don’t know what those things do! I tell you to stay and you ignore me.”

“I only wished to see them closer,” he spoke softly as the patter of rain began to hit her roof.

“I tell you no and you do it anyway!”

Thrawn analyzed her face carefully. There was, of course, clear anger there. But the fear never left either. Her body still quivered from the ordeal. Heat flushed into her entire being burning beneath the skin. There was also pain; he inflicted some kind of emotional pain on her. He reached out for her.

“No!” She backed away and glared him down. “I thought we have trust! I thought we respect each other. _I_ live here. This _my_ home. You listen to me. I know the Faes!  You don’t! This no Empire. This not your house. This _my_ house. If I say don’t go at killer beast, leave kill beast alone! Try trusting me next time! Stupid boy!”

Kya stormed away from him and climbed up the steep stairs to her loft. He heard her sit against the wall and mutter to herself.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he sighed quietly. She was right, of course, and her anger was justified.

Wanting to give her time, Thrawn set about in the darkness picking up their clothes from the floor, carefully folding them and laying them on the bed.

He moved to the window, looking out at the dark forest flickering with lightning. Drawn to light and sound. He touched the window again as he had done before. How long would it have taken them to break through? Their bodies must have been fairly weak if they were unable to break the glass, even several at a time. Obviously they were light if they were able to move on air currents. They must rely heavily on their teeth. A shiver went down his spine.  

About twenty minutes later, Kya strode back down the stairs. The heat in her face was mostly gone, but she still looked tense and annoyed. She marched over to the main breaker and flipped it back on. Thrawn winced as light flooded the house. With the storm rumbling overhead, they would be safe for the evening from the Faes.

He didn’t speak, sitting in the armchair. He was partially dressed wearing his undergarments. Thrawn watched as she pulled on her panties and tank top, what she normally slept in if not in the nude. The movements were rushed, and clearly not for his benefit, but all the same he enjoyed seeing her body bend and arch, her arms and legs raising and lowering with a casual grace. Finally, she faced him with her arms crossed over her chest.

After a few long moments of silence, Thrawn realized that she wanted him to start, “I’m sorry. You are correct. I should have listened to you. You motioned for me not to go to the window. I ignored your order placing my own confidence above your experience. I honestly thought we would be safe inside. Luckily, they did not break through the window. I wondered how much longer we would have fared if the storm hadn’t come when it did. I understand my mistake.” Pushing himself out of the armchair, he stood before her and offered out his hands.

She chewed on the side of her cheek before snipping back, “What you do was not okay.”

“I know. I understand if you do not forgive me.”

She hesitated another moment before sliding her fingers in his waiting hands, “You need to trust me here.”

“I shall.” Thrawn squeezed her hands, “I wish to take this lesson. Kya, I do respect you. I do trust you. But, I did not show that tonight. I did not listen to your commands. That’s not a good sign in a potential partner. My mistake is heightened, because it could have cost us our lives. And moving forward, I make this promise to you: I will trust you. I will listen. I will honor your intelligence and experience in situations I am unfamiliar in. I place my life in your hands in those moments, because I know I will be safe with you. Again, I am truly sorry. I can only hope for you to forgive me.”

The last of the anger and fear faded from her, but her voice was still tense, “Don’t do that again.”

“I promise I will not.”

Holding his hands a moment longer, she released him and stepped closer. Her arms slid around his middle into a tight hug. After that scary ordeal, she really could use some comfort. Thrawn cradled her, his hand on the back of her head. Pressing his lips to her brow, he made another vow to himself:

As long as he was here, he wouldn’t do anything to endanger this woman. The potential of her dying tonight weighed on him. He realized more and more each passing day that his reason for coming back to Thkye wasn’t a mistake.

 

Thrawn’s Starrider floated in space letting them drift far above the planet. Kya really wanted to give his new ship a test fly. She hadn’t had a chance to get behind the wheel of the new Zeta-3T’s. The main problem was his ship was only made for one person. But they realized if she sat in his lap, they would still have plenty of room to fly. She explained there shouldn’t be extra drag from her added weight.

“The crates you bring me with presents for Captain Honey Papa time weigh close to same as me. It fine,” she had said.

He had settled into the cockpit of the ship, still wondering what she meant by that.

They left Todo behind to watch the shop. Now up in space, Thrawn’s arms were wrapped around her as they gazed above at the stars surrounding them. Thkye’s moon passed slowly off in the distance each second sliding further and further behind the planet. Her head rested back on his shoulder as his fingers traced her arms.

“Kya?” his voice sounded loud in the little space even though he spoke low.

“Hmm?”

“As you know, I will have to leave Thkye the day after tomorrow.”

He felt her tense against him. Neither of them wanted to face their separation again after two weeks of pleasure. The end of this time came swiftly.

Nerves rumbled in his chest as it tightened, “I came back because I wished to conduct research. Eli convinced me that I could not make a decision about my feelings toward you without more data. He said I would regret it if I didn’t return. He was correct. I would have.”

She turned her head just enough to look up at him. He heard her holding her breath waiting on his next words.

He stroked her cheek, “I have thought about how best to see you again and when. Every month, I have five to seven days of leave time. Depending on circumstances, I might not be able to come each month. I know next month will not be possible. My ship underwent maintenance before I left. My crew should be currently beginning a double shift, which is about forty straight days of patrol. But after that, I should return to a somewhat normal schedule. I am aware that a handful of days a month isn’t a lot of time for us to see each other. I know it’s not ideal, but if you wish-”

“You asking me out?” she mumbled.

Thrawn nodded slightly, “If you want to.”

She sat up and cupped his cheeks. “I don’t care what small time we got. We make it work. I want to see you.”

“You do?” his eyes glimmered up at her.

“Five, seven days better than no days,” she ran her fingers through his hair. Leaning in, she eagerly kissed him. He returned the sentiment wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kya broke the kiss long enough to fully face him and straddle his lap. Her lips found his again as the planet rotated below them.

 

Kya leaned in the doorway as Thrawn stepped out into the morning sun. His packed bag hung on his shoulder. Unlike the last time, neither of them had a sense of foreboding dread. This wasn’t the end of two weeks. They both knew this was the start of a new beginning.

She came forward on the step above him, “See you in two months, Captain. Be safe out there.”

“You as well, Miss Kiyanu,” he leaned in pressing a soft kiss to her lips. He lingered a moment longer ignoring Todo’s sniping words for him to get going. With one last kiss to her forehead, he waved and trotted towards the Starrider.

It was time to get back to work.

 

It took a few relaying messages before Thrawn pinpointed the Thunder Wasp in the Outer Rim. After sending his clearance codes for his new ship, he landed a few minutes later in the hanger bay. Climbing out of the Starrider, he saw Eli and Commander Cheno waiting for him.

Cheno ran his hand along the starfighter’s side, “This is a mighty fine ship you’ve purchased.”

“So I have been told.” Thrawn hopped to the floor and shouldered his bag. “I’m sure we can find a good use for it in our hunt. Hello, Commander, Ensign Vanto.”

Eli fought to keep a straight face knowing exactly where Thrawn came from. He desperately wanted to know how it went with that mystery lady.

But Thrawn didn’t give any indication of his two weeks away. He approached Cheno and nodded his head, “I can meet with you within an hour for a briefing on what I have missed in my absence. I wish to get cleaned up, change into my uniform, and send my report to Dr. Erso.”

Cheno shot him a knowing side look, “I wish to hear about this _research trip_ as well. I hope it was successful.”

Sharing details of possible mating partners must be a human thing. Thrawn could tell both men wished to know. Dr. Erso had insinuated that Commander Cheno had some kind of input to allow Thrawn to go to Thkye. Still, he needed to be careful with his words on the Thunder Wasp and how much either of them knew.

He simply stated, “I will give you a copy of my report.”

“If you must,” Cheno chuckled shaking his head. He knew he wouldn’t get any more out of the Chiss past that.

Thrawn excused himself and walked with Eli toward the hallways. He said quietly, “Give me an update on Lieutenant Commander Conrad’s actions. Has he given any indication that he would try another attempt on my life?”

“Geez, right back to work, huh?” Eli sighed. It wasn’t what he _really_ wanted to talk about. “I watched him as much as I could on Coruscant. I didn’t get to follow him the entire time.”

“Why not?”

“I gotta sleep and piss sometime!”

Thrawn nodded, understanding.

Eli continued, “But he didn’t do anything funny. He went out with some friends, saw a couple girls. You know, normal person stuff.”

“He had no idea you followed him?” Thrawn pressed the button to the turbolift to take them towards the dormitories.

“Not that I’m aware of.”

“Good. He either has learned his lesson or he will play his hand soon enough.”

The doors slid open, and the men stepped in. Once the doors closed behind them, Thrawn smirked to Eli, “I have a girlfriend.”

Eli gasped, “Really!”

“Yes,” Thrawn smiled wide thinking of Kya. He couldn’t wait to see her again.

“Damn! Good job, man,” Eli slapped him on the shoulder. “I thought you looked more relaxed. You gotta tell me everything that happened.”

“Even the intimate parts?” Thrawn said with a touch of sarcasm.

“You can leave those bits out, thanks.” Then it dawned on Eli. The only non-human in the Empire got a girlfriend before he did.

That bastard...

 


	12. Friends and Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Cass and Sian are in jail, and Cass meets a mysterious new person. Are they an ally or foe?
> 
> -The story of Adonis Conrad’s rise to power and his hatred for Thrawn  
> -Thrawn and Galen Erso meet again  
> -Eli brings to Thrawn’s attention that humans celebrate anniversaries  
> -Thrawn makes a startling discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the Chapter: “Come Scientist Destroy” by Underworld-- Frankenstein, music from the play

_Sian and I found ourselves in jail. We sat together in a holding cell near the university campus waiting for the police to tell us what was going on. This precinct must have been used mostly for rowdy students. Our waiting cell was empty except for the two of us, and I didn’t see any other perpetrators nearby. The guards were a mix of university security, a few police officers, and patrol droids milling about. We gave them our fake IDs, but the Pantoran guard who caught us knew we didn’t hail from his planet. Especially after they took our sunglasses and saw our eyes. I tried to explain that we were both mixed species--for me, that wasn’t a lie, but I don’t think he believed us. I knew all they had to do was look up our claimed university to see that we weren’t enrolled there. We were pretty much caught._

_I had no idea who to call. It’s not like I could say, “Yeah, please call Cad Bane. He’s a wanted bounty hunter who should probably be in jail with us. That’s my uncle. He’ll come get us out!” Besides, I absolutely feared Uncle Cad finding out where we were. I couldn’t call Mom or Uncle Thrass. I knew Mom got messages from Cad or Eli when he was off Csilla, but I didn’t know what channel they used since the Ascendancy was disconnected from the rest of the galaxy. I quickly realized that the truth would have to come out soon enough._

_I glanced at Sian sitting up straight on the bench beside me. I had known him always smiling, always positive. Now, he looked like all other Chiss I had met. His body tense, his eyes flicking back and forth at every movement. He analyzed the guards looking for weaknesses. He searched for an escape if needed._

_Sian had only spoken once giving his fake name to the guards. After that, he hadn’t uttered a word letting me handle it. Since I had the most experience in the galaxy and with speaking Basic, I was the natural choice._

_Not that I was doing us any favors._

_I got to my feet anxiously pacing the little cell. The guards had us for trespassing which was a misdemeanor offense. We didn’t know what the fine would be or if we would go to an actual trial. Sian and I had some money. I hoped we could pay for it and be on our way. It was probably taking so long to process because of our fake IDs. Even if we gave our real names, it’s not like we were born in this part of the galaxy. There would be no records of us here._

_I stopped and nervously ran my hand through my hair. Pacing was making me more agitated. Slumping beside Sian, I said quietly in Cheunh, “I’m so sorry. I should have listened to you.”_

_“Yes, you should have,” Sian watched a guard droid roll by. “But here we are, and we must adapt. Much of their technical speech was not in my Basic vocabulary.”_

_I realized that Sian probably didn’t know exactly what happened. Then, I came to the conclusion that I hadn’t really been thinking much about Sian so far in this trip. Again, I was a real jerk to him. I quietly explained our crime. While minor, we would have to pay up or call Cad._

_He nodded slowly finally facing me, “Should we explain our true reasons for being here?”_

_“I’m not sure to be honest.”_

_“Because of your father’s work in the Empire?”_

_“Yes,” I dropped my head back on the brick wall. “But I’m starting to realize that we might not be able to avoid it.”_

_He pursed his lips, watching me. His eyes moved back and forth to my own before facing the room once more, “Let us wait before revealing ourselves. Currently, our anonymity shrouds us from the possibility of worse prosecution. We might yet leave this place with that intact.”_

_“How are you so calm?”_

_“I must be. There is nothing to gain from panicking. That is what they wish us to do.”_

_He was right, of course. The guards probably looked for clues about our identities even though I would be surprised if they hadn’t already searched for blue guys with red eyes and discovered my dad._

_So, we waited. I sat in silence beside Sian and analyzed my surroundings:_

_There was a guard change. The Pantoran that found us went home after shooting us a nasty glare. He was prideful for his people. He didn’t like us faking his race. One female officer didn’t seem comfortable around the guard droids. She tensed when they passed. Two men in the corner looked overworked as they made their third cup of caf. One woman, a Rodian, was overeager clearly taking extra steps to maintain her work with orderly fashion. She volunteered for our case when the Pantoran guard left. Her dark purple, sparkling eyes looked over at us before returning to her computer. She was clearly more of a desk worker than an action taker. She had yet to come to talk with us, instead she used a little droid to ask us questions for her._

_Another hour passed._

_Finally, the Rodian woman’s communicator buzzed. She answered it quietly, too softly for either of us to hear what she said. Maybe if she was human, I might have been able to read her lips. But I had very little experience with Rodians._

_She faced us looking directly at me. I could tell she was surprised by her orders. Her head nodded in confirmation, and she ended the message. Pushing herself up from her desk, she picked up a single pair of binders and approached our cell._

_“Here we go,” I muttered under my breath._

_She stopped at the bar and motioned to me, “Cha Nodia” (my fake name), “please approach the door.”_

_Sian and I exchanged a tense look before I came up to the bars appearing as non-threatening as I could._

_The officer opened the door and motioned me out, “Hands out in front.”_

_I stepped out and put my hands together in front of me. She locked the cell and slid the binders on my wrists._

_Pointing down a nearby hallway, she commanded, “Go.”_

_With one last nervous look at Sian, I headed down the hallway with the officer behind me._

_We didn’t go very far turning just around the corner. I almost asked what was going on, but I quickly decided against it. Opening the door, the officer motioned me inside._

_It was an interrogation room with a metal table and two chairs. A mirror stretched against the far wall, but I knew it was a one-way window._

_Waiting inside for me was another woman. She dressed regally like a high-ranking government official. She held herself too well to be an aide. I deduced she was probably about forty years in age, but her eyes held more experience than anyone I’d ever seen. But there was a touch of a joke there too like she found this situation amusing. Her chestnut brown hair was peppered with streaks of grey tied up behind her head in a loose bun. Nodding kindly, she flashed a friendly smile at me._

_I had seen her before. I knew this woman, but I couldn’t place her in this moment. I must have seen a picture of her when I was little the last time I was on Coruscant. I knew she was someone important._

_The woman’s voice was gravely and weary but still gentle and motherly, “Thank you, Officer Kekoli. That will be all.”_

_Kekoli’s bright eyes shifted nervously to me, “I can stay if you wish, Senator.”_

_Oh, a senator. I must have seen her speak at some point in my life._

_The woman passed her hand in front of her in the air, “That will not be necessary. Thank you.”_

_Kekoli relaxed like the woman’s words soothed her, “I will be just outside.” With that, she left closing the door behind her._

_Alone, the woman’s eyes shifted to me, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I never thought I would get to meet any of your kind in my lifetime.”_

_I didn’t answer gazing around the room. I spotted the camera in the corner._

_She followed my gaze, “I ordered for the surveillance to be turned off so we could speak privately.”_

_“Why?” I knew I could overpower this woman if I needed to flee._

_Could I? Something suddenly keyed in the back of my mind there was something more to her than what I assumed. I needed to be vigilant._

_She took a seat at the table and motioned to the empty chair across from her, “It’s clear you are trying to be stealthy with your movements, not that you were any good at it. I understand why. You see, my aides get notifications for certain keywords for people that I wish to look out for. Not always in a bad way. For you, I wished to meet your kind.”_

_“I am half Pantoran, half human-”_

_“Cut the crap. We both know that’s a lie.” She reached over to a datapad beside her. Touching the screen, a hologram popped up. It was surveillance footage of me hopping the fence at Barracks Two. Sian had spoken in Cheunh commanding me to stop._

_The woman shut off the datapad, “Our translator droids don’t recognize the language except for two possible words: Mitth and Nuruodo.”_

_Shit. Sian had said my full name in the exchange. I did my best to keep my face unreadable, but I knew myself well enough. I could bet my eyes were giving away my sudden fear._

_The woman spoke both calm and firm, “There was one other being in the galaxy known to have a name similar to that. He worked for the Empire.” When I didn’t answer, she relaxed, “Like I said, I never thought I would meet one of your species, let alone two. I heard a lot of stories about Mitth’raw’nuruodo. He was more commonly known as Grand Admiral Thrawn.”_

_Again, I didn’t say anything. She wasn’t saying anything I didn’t already know. This woman was playing her cards quite liberally, but I didn’t know for what gain. Perhaps, she believed if I knew what she knew, I would trust her more?_

_I finally took a seat across from her and didn’t speak._

_“Okay,” she chuckled. “I heard that your kind could be hard to converse with. I know you must be scared. You’re clearly young and in jail. I’ve been in my share of prisons too. I understand the feeling. What can I do to ease your mind?”_

_“What’s your name?” I asked noting how cold my tone was. Wow. Apparently, I could sound like a Chiss when I really needed to._

_“Where are my manners?” she laughed to herself. “I am Senator Leia Organa. I promise I am here to help you.”_

_Leia Organa?_

**_The_ ** _Leia Organa!_

_Princess, Senator, Rebel leader, hero of countless battles, Huttslayer, sister of one of the last known Jedi: **Leia Organa**!_

_Sian and I were screwed._

_-Cass Kiyanu-Nuruodo_

 

Adonis Conrad always loved a good fight. He’d been seven when the blockade happened on this home planet of Naboo. While he never saw any of the actual fighting, he consumed as much information about the battle as he could. He had worried his parents with his desire to study combat and weapons opposed to his colleagues’ leaning more towards social service and art. He kept a small collection of knives until his parents discovered it and tossed them out.

Ten years later, he enlisted in the Naboo military when he finally finished school. It was the peak of the Clone Wars, and he fought hard to get transferred to the capital city where all the action seemed to be. Hell, he’d even take patrols near those despicable Gungans. Even they saw the occasional clone trooper show up on their shores. But his transfer was always denied.

One night after his shift, he lost his temper and socked a fellow soldier right in the jaw. Sure, the guy might have lost a tooth as it slid across the bar floor, but Conrad never thought it warranted his suspension. He never got to see a single battle of the Clone Wars.

Naboo had been too peaceful. Conrad knew he would never flourish here. Long days of nothing left him nearly climbing up the walls with boredom. He bounced from work to work never holding any of them longer than a few months. With no job and no money at the age of twenty, he moved back into his parents’ house, and had no means to leave this mundane life.

Then, a wonderful thing happened. The Republic fell. A new Empire, led by a strong military, rose out of the ashes and sought out men to serve in its ranks. Conrad took out a small loan from the bank to get him to the closest planet with an Imperial base. He remembered so vividly walking those shining hallways for the first time. They still had that new paint smell, everything freshly built and bought. He enlisted right away, went back into training, and was out of there in six months. With his previous skills from serving in Naboo, he only really needed to be caught up on Imperial protocols.

He loved working on any starships. The thrill of battle. Capturing smugglers and raiders. Breaking apart slavers. Conrad moved up through the ranks at a decent speed. It took several years to become a Lieutenant Commander; his rise certainly wasn’t the fastest, but he made sure to always have results. Hitting hard and effectively, the cruel grip he possessed to smother his enemies had not been overlooked by the Empire. He quickly got command and loved it. Having underlings to do his bidding was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Still, he never forgot his first mistake back on Naboo. He couldn’t become so overeager again that he lost sight. He needed to keep his anger in check. Unlike those softies on Naboo, the Empire didn’t tolerate mistakes. He learned both patience and when to make his moves.

Conrad knew he was a ladies man, never wanting to really settle down. His rank and command, while low, made women seek him out. They were charmed by his battle stories. He aimed for aides of senators, generals, and other people with power. One had been awfully loud and ugly, but he still fucked her since she was a Moff’s aide. He treated those women well under the sheets, and made sure they remembered him. With a good word to their bosses (and well timed gentle break ups so they wouldn’t scorn him), Conrad used them to get even higher in power.

Before he knew it, he landed on the Thunder Wasp as a Lieutenant Commander. He learned to love this light cruiser and made a couple of real allies on the crew. While he didn’t truly care for any of his underlings, he made a point to acknowledge them. This would be his ship one day when old Commander Cheno finally retired. He needed people to respect him or fear him. It was a wonderful two years thus far.

Then one day out of nowhere, they got word a new Captain would join them. Apparently, this guy had risen through the ranks faster than anyone would imagine. Conrad wasn’t impressed by the hearsay. He planned to judge this man when he arrived. Some newbie would just be another person to charm to his will and bidding. This Captain wouldn’t be any different. If Conrad couldn’t make this new guy like him, then the man would damn well fear Conrad when he made the rookie’s life a living hell.

The day came when the Captain would arrive. A shuttle landed in the hanger bay. All the officers gathered to greet the new guy. Conrad noticed his other officers seemed nervous. Even that old geezer Cheno fiddled with his jacket to make sure it was straight. Word got around that whoever this new Captain was, the Emperor really liked him. Well, if the Emperor liked this asshole so much, then why stick him on a light cruiser in the Outer Rim? The other officers were getting in a tizzy for nothing.

Until that shuttle door opened, and Conrad saw him for the first time. He was blue! This guy wasn’t even human. And those ruby eyes passed over the officers, studying them, like he could see into their souls and knew every mistake they ever made. Those eyes fell on Conrad. He felt a chill creep up his spine.

Cheno greeted the alien and the scrawny excuse for a man behind him. He faced the crew and introduced the two as Captain Thrawn and Ensign Vanto. Cheno expected the crew to welcome them on board. Again, the alien’s eyes swept the group and met Conrad’s gaze. They lingered there a moment. Conrad glared him down.

How some non-human poor excuse for a living being made it this far this fast in the Empire was beyond Conrad. Thrawn was probably nothing more than the Emperor’s pet, and used those pretty blue lips for more actions than just speaking. That’s really all aliens were ever good for. It was the only way this blue jerk got so far.

For the first few months, operations onboard went back to normal. Conrad occasionally spotted Thrawn and his tiny human translator in the mess hall or around the hallways. Conrad chose not to talk or acknowledge them. Conrad outranked these losers. Unlike the humans on board who were worthy of his respect, he didn’t feel the need to give the two any favors.

Yes, things were normal, until one evening, Conrad was expecting to receive a report from one of his underlings about the last battle. They had captured a group of pirates hours earlier carting them to the nearest Imperial prison for persecution. It was the last report he needed from his crew before giving all the reports approval and submitting them to Cheno.

The knock on the metal door rapped sharply and precisely.

Conrad glanced up from his desk, “Come on in, Tera.”

The door slid open, and Conrad glared seeing it wasn’t who he expected. Thrawn appeared holding a datapad in his hand. He entered the office dragging that smug confidence with him. Offering out the report, he said, “Lieutenant Mosey sends her regards. She was feeling unwell after the battle and asked me to deliver this to you, sir.”

Conrad sized him up before slowly taking the datapad from the blue alien, “More of that morning sickness crap again? She should quit now if it’s getting in the way of her duties.”

Thrawn had turned his head, looking confused by the statement. This guy really was an alien, “She performed all of her duties in battle and provided her report on time. Her maternity leave isn’t for another month-”

“Oh? You know my crew so well, Fancy Pants?” A slur commonly used for Pantorans. Those rich assholes thought they were better than everyone else.

The words didn’t seem to phase Thrawn. Either that, or the guy was too much of an inept idiot to understand them. Thrawn continued brushing over the exchange, “There is her report. Did you need anything else, sir?”

“Yeah,” Conrad sneered, “Don’t get too comfortable in your position. You won’t stay there long.”

The Chiss’ eyes narrowed bearing into Conrad. They glowed fierce and cold, “I don’t intend to.”

Like their first meeting, another chill shot through Conrad and he could find no words in that moment. Thrawn nodded his head and left the room. In stunned silence, Conrad felt fear creeping into his chest. He was the higher ranking officer of the two. He was supposed to have all the power.

Then why did it feel like he just lost?

Several more months passed. Conrad watched Thrawn from a distance, but didn’t try to talk with him again. Instead, he relied on those around him if he needed something from the Chiss. The entire crew became enamored with the damn alien. Thrawn seemed to see what no one else could. Whether it was smuggled doonium hidden in shellfish or knowing the precise time to strike at an enemy, Thrawn gave the Thunder Wasp a winning record. Spirits ran high among all the crew except for Conrad.

He felt hunted. It was like he was running through dark woods knowing some predator was out there to get him. Something told him to watch his back with this alien or else Conrad would lose everything.

Then, Umbara happened. The Thunder Wasp teamed up with Admiral Gendling’s fleet to stop an insurgence there. Call it a sixth sense, but Conrad somehow knew this would be a decisive battle for the future of his crew. Promotions time was right around the corner. He needed to perform well, lead his crew under him to victory to finally snag that elusive rank of Commander that seemed to dangle just out of his reach. It was a fine balance. Cheno would hopefully retire soon leaving the position open for him to snag.

But as the vulture droids swarmed from Umbara’s moon leaving all the Imperial ships in the fight lost and taking damage, Conrad found himself hesitating. No one had fought vulture droids in years. It was like fighting some lost monster that legends had told of but no one had ever seen.

Then out of nowhere, that freak Thrawn usurped Cheno’s power and took command. The alien ignored Admiral Gendling’s orders and led the Thunder Wasp to another victory. Even though they got the win, Conrad had felt torn.

The ship won meaning he did too. That would look good on his record. Still, he had a sick assumption that the blue monster wouldn’t face the trouble he deserved. Thrawn overstepped his rank, but no one on the Thunder Wasp had been killed. Would he get any retribution from his actions?

Again, that predator feeling sunk into Conrad that night as he stared at the ceiling in his barrack. He knew everything was about to change, and that scared him.

The aftermath surprised everyone. Cheno should have lost his rank and should have been forced out of the military. There should be a shiny new opening for Commander. But with a firm word from that blue freak and an approval handed down from the Emperor, Cheno not only kept his place on the ship but something unprecedented happened too. Thrawn jumped an entire rank also becoming a Commander. It had been deemed that Cheno would bring Thrawn up to speed on how to lead the ship until his eventual retirement.

Conrad ripped his office to shreds throwing his datapads and swiping his computer off his desk. He grabbed water glasses shattering them on the wall. That was his promotion! He was supposed to take command of the Thunder Wasp, not that dirty alien! He’d put in the work. He’d schmoozed the senators’ aides. He went through two sets of rigorous military training just to have it ripped away by the Emperor’s Pet that just showed up out of nowhere.

Conrad wanted Thrawn dead. He could easily do it himself. Cut out those shiny red eyes and stick them in a jar on his desk. Peel off that blue skin to see what color that Fancy Pant bled. He couldn’t though. Conrad learned his mistake on Naboo. He needed to be stealthy about how he moved forward.

With Thrawn’s new rank came privileges for the alien. He was allowed to take research trips in Wild Space to chart new areas and planets. With Cheno still there, the Thunder Wasp had someone to lead. Conrad realized that was his opening to get his revenge.

He never did research onboard the Thunder Wasp for his “Kill Thrawn” project. That would be too easy to trace. Instead, he planned and researched ways to get rid of people in Wild Space on his computer at home when on leave, and started saving his money. It would be costly, but it would be so worth it.

Conrad finally had the chance to put his plan into motion. Thrawn had another research trip planned. It was customary to tell his location to the officers so in the event something happened, they could seek Thrawn out. With the location, the plan, and now the money, he paid a Weequay bounty hunter to seek out that alien menace. He got the confirmation message a day later:

The bounty hunter had struck Thrawn’s hyperdrive and made it jump into the unknown.

Five days passed and no word came from Thrawn. There was no sign of his shuttle either. Conrad practically danced through the hallways. Life was coming back together again. The freak was out of his way. Cheno would have no one left protecting him. One failed battle later, and that promotion would be as good as Conrad’s.

He woke up in great spirits a few days later. Humming in the shower, he stepped out and gazed into the mirror. Carefully trimming up his thin mustache making sure no hairs were out of place, he gazed at his reflection. _Commander Adonis Conrad_. He adored the sound of that.

He dressed and left his barracks to start his shift. Strolling down the hallway, he fired up his datapad to look over his orders for the day. He mostly led the hanger bay, but he also worked with maintenance and supplies to coordinate arrivals and departures of ships. Hearing the turbolift open ahead of him, he glanced up and ice filled his veins.

Thrawn stepped off and glared him down with those red, knowing eyes. Even though he looked a bit worse for wear dressed in civilian clothes and clearly dirty, that bastard was still alive.

Dread seeped into Conrad’s entire being as he skirted around the Chiss. How? How did he survive that? All of Conrad’s dreams and wishes were slipping away again.

No. No he would not lose to this asshole. Conrad needed to find another plan. He would try again and again until he got what he deserved.

He knew Thrawn would be seeking out whoever tried an attempt on his life. Conrad had to be more careful and take his time. He noticed Vanto trying hard to be sneaky and follow him around. That guy was such a loser. Conrad continued to play dumb like nothing had happened.

Though, he had noticed a change in Thrawn. The alien and Eli would have many secret talks, more than usual, away from groups. Thrawn had been more aloof and distant than normal. He even lost a battle. There was a weakness somewhere with the Chiss, and Conrad intended to find it.

Thrawn got approval for another secret trip. Of course he did. This time was for two weeks while the Thunder Wasp was undergoing maintenance. Conrad chose not to act this time. He needed more information before he could do anything.

Which came to today. The Thunder Wasp got word of a starfighter incoming one afternoon. Conrad knew it was Thrawn returning from wherever he went. Conrad waited at his station prepared for what was next. He needed to act faster than Thrawn.  

Sliding a datachip into the computer and syncing it with the system, Conrad sent the order directing the Starrider to its landing port.

Thrawn flew into the hanger bay and landed in the ordered spot. The hanger locks clutched the fighter into place securing its hyperspace ring. It synced up with the computer, and Conrad hit the button. All the fuel logs from the Starrider downloaded onto the datachip. Moments later, he saw Thrawn wipe clean the flight data before shutting down his ship.

Conrad smiled. Too slow, little Fancy Pant. He got everything he needed.

Pocketing the chip, he continued his work ignoring that imbecile Cheno and Thrawn’s Ensign pet greet the Chiss like their lord and savior had returned to save them. Conrad would take a look at the fuel logs that night in the privacy of his own room after his shift.

Thrawn’s secrets would belong to Conrad soon enough. He just needed to bide his time.

 

Meetings with the High Command were always tedious especially when Thrawn found himself explaining the exact same process with slightly different circumstances to those humans:

High Command would open with how he broke the rules.

He would lay out what his plan had been, explaining each step, and how he executed it.

They would argue it didn’t follow protocol.

Thrawn still got winning results to their amazement.

They would say a few words about how he needed to follow procedure.

Eli would later note that it was to make themselves feel like they still had power.

All charges would be dropped because Thrawn still won the battle in the end.

They would finally dismiss him, sometimes after a new promotion.

Honestly by this point, it would save everyone more time if they simply sent him a message.

Stepping out into the Coruscant sunlight, he paused to enjoy the little heat the day gave. The planet moved towards the winter months, and he felt himself starting to yearn for that warm Thkye sun again. Just as he told Kya, the last two months had been filled with a double patrol. It had been a long two months away from her, but not fruitless both for his work and his personal life with her.

He purchased two civilian datapads and set up a private account. This account only had one function: connect with its partner. These two pads would only send and receive messages from one to the other. He mailed the second one to Thkye. Days later as he settled into his bed to sleep, he heard a small ding on the bedside table. He had picked it up and smiled at the simple message: _Hello Captain._

Thrawn kept the datapad in the privacy of his own room or in his personal house on the Coruscant base. Kya knew never to send anything revealing her location, and he never shared Imperial secrets past, “We had a battle today, and I’m alive.” He knew his messages wouldn’t be traced. Almost everyone on the Thunder Wasp kept a private datapad to stay in touch with family and friends. They all used a specific channel to not interfere with Imperial commands and relays.

It made the distance more bearable until he could see her again.

Trotting down the stone steps of the Imperial building after his hearing with High Command, Thrawn slowed seeing someone waiting for him at the bottom. Galen Erso, wearing a thick lab coat, gazed up to him offering a kind smile. His coat was buttoned up to his neck to protect against the chilly air, and he had a messenger bag draped on his shoulder. As the Chiss reached the final step, Galen held out his gloved hand, “Commander! It’s good to see you again.”

“Dr. Erso,” he shook his hand. “I am surprised to see you on Coruscant. I would think you would be stationed back on Eadu.”

Galen motioned down the sidewalk suggesting they walk together, “I needed to check in with some of my assistants here. I heard you were on the planet.”

Thrawn strolled beside him, “Yes. My ship just returned from a two-month patrol.”

“That’s a brutal life you soldiers lead.”

“It is our duty, and I’m happy to serve.” He watched the scientist slip his hands in his pockets to keep warm. Thrawn wondered what it must be like to get cold so easily. The air outside felt like spring on Csilla. “What can I help you with today?”

Galen said with a grateful tone, “I wished to thank you personally for the report on lightning glass that you sent me. I know you didn’t truly have to do it, but when I saw how much effort and time you spent, I was simply elated. It was wonderful. Such detail! How you explained the various processes about how to carve and shape the glass with heat- oh!” His hands came out of his pocket animatedly moving with each point. “And the pictures of the storms that created them! Incredibly beautiful; the high clouds are the telling point that they’re supercell storms to have lightning like that. The only thing I kept wondering was what kind of rich minerals were in the soil to produce such a strong product. There mustn’t be much iron or it would make the glass a pink hue. I particularly enjoyed your work with the lightning glass rifle! What surprising power that it showcased! Not the same generated with kyber crystals but...” He paused realizing his excitement got the better of him. Quietly, he finished, “Thank you. It was an appreciated gesture.”

Thrawn watched with a twinkle in his eyes, happy to find another intellect like him, “Please, continue. Allow me to answer any lingering questions that you might have.”

“Are you free now? There’s a small cafe nearby that’s rather private,” Galen paused shifting between his feet. He looked like a child wishing for a gift but didn’t want to get his hopes up.

No. Thrawn realized he felt the same excitement in this moment as his companion. The Empire produced cold, cunning people looking out for themselves. They sought their own glory leaving little room for compassion and companionship. Thrawn believed himself lucky at times that Eli happened to be on the ship that discovered him in exile. His journey would have been much more difficult without his faithful Ensign, his only true friend in the Empire.

Now, here was Dr. Erso with the same want: seeking someone to share some time with. Thrawn assumed from the man’s warning that he had lost a great deal. He had to feel so alone.

Thrawn understood that sentiment. He left Csilla getting everything he ever wished for with a personal mission to test his abilities as a warrior. Even though he wasn’t in exile long, there were days it was difficult to continue, because he missed his home, Thrass, and even his parents at times. When Eli wasn’t around and Thrawn faced others in the Empire by himself, doubts and weaknesses touched the edges of his mind. And now more than ever, he found himself longing to see Kya every day they were apart.

Thrawn motioned down the sidewalk, “I have some time. Lead the way.”

The cafe was beautifully decorated for the elite in the upper level of the Empire. Like Galen noted, it was a small location built between two buildings much like the noodle restaurant that Kya loved. Its size made it easy to be hidden away leaving few people to visit.

The men sat beside the window with their cups of warm tea for a chilly day. They discussed the lightning glass over the next hour. Galen had long since pulled out his datapad from his bag to go point by point, which Thrawn was more than happy to share with him. Galen devoured his stories taking extra notes with new details. Thrawn didn’t know at the time the technical terms of Crystallography for the report, so the scientist filled in those notes as the commander explained it.

Galen swiped the datapad screen pulling up a picture of a mound of raw glass in the ground. In the picture, Kya knelt in profile pointing at it. In a low voice, Galen asked, “Was this your glass expert that aided you in your research?”

Thrawn pursed his lips choosing to nod. His sharp eyes watched Galen’s every move. This had been a test, and Thrawn wished to see the results.

Galen’s face never changed from soft kindness and his eyes held no malicious intent, “She’s very beautiful, Commander.”

It was a far more forward and honest answer than what was expected. Apparently, Galen was open to discussing this private side of Thrawn’s life. The Chiss didn’t sense any dangers of this point with the scientist. Still, he felt the need to be cautious, “Thank you. She was glad to provide help with the report, sharing the knowledge of her work.”

“I spoke with Commander Cheno recently,” Galen smiled to his companion. “He said you seemed happier since you returned from your trip.”

Thrawn hesitated before saying in a low voice, “Yes. I am.”

Galen’s entire form warmed from the response, “I am pleased to hear this.”

“Dr. Erso,” Thrawn leaned in on their table. “May I inquire about something you said to me? It is possibly a personal matter, so I would understand if you don’t wish to discuss it.”

A sad look sunk into Galen’s face. The smile lines that had grown during their conversation were washed away as more familiar frown wrinkles took over his features, “It’s about my note to you, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Thrawn nervously rubbed his fingers together. “You said specifically in your note that ‘ _They_ ’ took your wife and you lost your child. Is the ‘ _They’_ the Empire?”

Galen lifted his chin trying to appear stoic, but his eyes gave away deep sadness. He paused several moments mulling over how to begin, “We… all have different experiences in the Empire. As a scientist, my work is clearly different from yours as a soldier. When the Republic fell, some people welcomed the rules and regulations, the military occupations, and took much joy in stifling the uprisings. But for me, I… my hand was forced into this life. I was blind to their ways in the beginning by my own excitement to continue my work with proper financial means. It was more than I could have ever hoped for. As the truth of what I was creating came to light, I tried to run. I escaped for many years living in peace. But the Empire found me. They always seem to do that.”

“What were you creating?” Thrawn knew he wouldn’t get an answer, but he didn’t see a reason not to try.

And just as he assumed, Galen shook his head unable to say anything. He motioned to Thrawn, “But I do not wish to dishearten you. There are just as many good people in the Empire simply trying to make an honest living or better their way of life as there are corrupt people. You are a fine example of a good man.”

Thrawn inclined his head, “Thank you. As I have gotten to know you, you are one of these good people as well. I am sorry for whatever happened to your family.”

Not that the words helped, but Thrawn felt like it needed to be said.

Galen seemed to accept this, “I wrote that warning to you only to be cautious. I am sure you are aware that there are those in the Empire who seek weaknesses in others.”

“I am,” Thrawn thought to his ongoing cold war with Conrad.

Galen waved his hand, “I am not saying that a partner is a weakness. A good partner will better you, make you work harder in your endeavors. May I say that I also believe in the other part of my note. Love is greater than any victory you will have.”

_Love_. Thrawn knew he didn’t have that deep of a feeling for Kya at this point. It was possible in the future. He needed more time and development in their relationship before coming to that decision. He did know he held a great fondness for her and longed for her since their separation. He felt excitement coming to his quarters at the end of the day hoping to see what messages she sent to his datapad. His ears felt deaf until he could hear her voice again.

Nodding his head again, Thrawn simply said, “I will keep your words in my mind.”

On the table, Galen’s communicator beeped. He picked it up bringing it to his lips, “This is Dr. Erso.”

“Sir, those lab reports have returned,” a female voice said over the com. It sounded like the woman who came to the shipping yard weeks ago to give Thrawn his orders of his research mission. “We are waiting for you to evaluate them.”

“I am on my way. I’ll be there in half an hour,” Galen turned off the com and slid it into his pocket. He smiled sadly to Thrawn, “It appears duty calls.”

“I should return to base as well. I have to look over the orders for our next deployment to designate assignments to my crew.” Thrawn rose to his feet and pushed in his chair. He hadn’t gone out with any other colleagues in the Empire other than Eli; his Ensign didn’t have a taste for cafes such as this.

He was unsure if they needed to return their used porcelain cups to the counter or if a waiter would fetch them. Seeing Galen leave his mug behind, Thrawn followed believing the human would know human customs better than he would.

They stepped out into the chilly air where the sun above still did little to heat the city planet. The wind picked up some ruffling both of their hair.

Galen faced the Chiss and offered out his hand, “Thank you for meeting with me.”

Thrawn shook his hand, “The next time I see my expert, I shall bring you samples of the lightning glass.”

“That will be an appreciated gesture from my new friend,” a sappy grin spread the doctor’s face.

With his eyes widening, Thrawn was touched by the words, “I would like us to be friends. Your company is enjoyable.”

“And I promise your secrets are safe with me,” Galen waved before fishing his gloves from his lab coat pockets. His boots clicked on the cobblestone as he left the Chiss behind.

Perhaps in the future when Thrawn learned more about the scientist, he would share more details about Kya with Galen. But for now, he was satisfied having someone else to share intelligent conversations with.

Someone other than Eli, of course.

 

* * *

 

Two more months passed, and with it he had nine more wonderful days of leave time to visit Kya on Thkye. Before Thrawn knew it, it had been five months since their initial meeting. The realization was brought to his attention when Eli asked him what he would get Kya for their anniversary.

“Half a year is a long time!” Eli said as they looked over shipping records for any patterns that would lead to doonium or Nightswan.

Thrawn wrinkled his forehead at the notion, “Is it customary for humans to celebrate six months together?”

Eli’s jaw tensed as he thought about it, “I guess not everyone. Some do, some don’t. It really depends on the couple.”

“Kya doesn’t always appreciate when I bring her gifts. I believe she becomes embarrassed at our income disparities,” Thrawn touched his chin. “She’s also a practical woman. She rarely fusses with unnecessary material items. Though, she is fond of most food.”

Eli chuckled, “And they say the way to a _man’s_ heart is through his stomach.”

“Another idiom?”

“Yeah. Means if a woman feeds a man well, he’ll fall in love with her.”

Thrawn nodded slowly tucking away the human colloquialism into his mind.

He pondered the next several days if he should follow the human custom of celebrating this small anniversary. Chiss would never trouble themselves with such a petty thing, but he wondered if Kya would expect something.

There was only one way to know for sure.

After giving command of the Thunder Wasp to Cheno for his shift, Thrawn returned to his quarters. He showered and dressed in his night time clothing. Sitting cross legged on the bed, Thrawn took up the datapad and typed out the message:

_Eli has brought to my attention that you and I have known each other for almost six months. He explained that it is a common human custom to celebrate this time as an anniversary. Is this something that would interest you?_

He waited several minutes. It took that amount of time for the message to be relayed across the galaxy. He’d learn to calculate time differences between where he was stationed to Thyke hours. It would currently be morning on Thkye. More than likely Kya was preparing to open her store or getting ready to go out digging for glass if she wasn’t already out in the plains.

He prepared a cup of warm herbal tea as he waited. Just as he set it on his bedside table, the tablet dinged softly on his pillow.

Her message made him chuckle: _What’s Eli talking about? We’ve only dated four months. Four and a half if you include the two weeks you stayed here. This is why we need to adopt that boy. He’s clearly so lost he can’t count straight._

Thrawn responded: _I believe that he is counting from our initial meeting. We did have sexual intercourse during that time._

She wrote in response: _Eli’s lack of counting skills aside, you don’t need to do anything fancy. You do enough as it is. I’m still trying to get through all the flour you gave to me! I’ve been selling some of it in the market before it goes bad._

Before he could respond, Kya quickly added: _I just want to see you, Captain. That’s the best present._

He reread the message again before typing: _And I wish to see you too, Miss Kiyanu._

_When’s your next leave time?_ She asked.

_In ten days. It will take me two more to get to Thkye. If everything goes accordingly, then I should have four days with you._

_I’m looking forward to it._ She wrote back. _I need to get back to work. Sven is trying to invade my farm again._

_I must sleep before my next shift_. He smiled knowing that she was more than likely screaming at the Togrutan male at the moment. _Tell Sven hello for me. Be safe._

_You too, Captain. See you soon._

 

But things didn’t go accordingly. Upon his return to Coruscant, Thrawn received a message from Colonel Yularen that another fleet had captured a group of smugglers in the Outer Rim. The ISB was currently investigating them with possible ties to Nightswan. He invited Thrawn to join him in the investigation.

Both hiding Kya from the Empire and wishing to find more connections to Nightswan, Thrawn couldn’t come up with an excuse not to join the Colonel. He regretfully sent a message to Kya that his duties would keep him from visiting her this month.

Oddly, he didn’t receive a response from her that first day. She could always be busy. Kya noted to him upon his last trip that the farmers were moving into what they called the Ideal Harvest. The peak heat of Thkye meant many storms would brew to produce the most lightning glass for the year.

Then when he hadn’t heard from her the second day, he began to worry. Perhaps something happened to her? Was she injured on the job? He knew while they were rivals, Sven was also her friend. He would aid her if she was injured. Though, Thrawn would have no way of knowing if she had been killed. That very thought chilled his veins making him anxious to find a way to contact her. He needed to bide his time. He didn’t have enough information to come to any conclusions yet.

This woman was clouding his thoughts. He found himself pacing his home on the Coruscant base debating sending her a message over the Universal Connection system needing to hear her voice again. They messaged every day. This was unlike her.

The third day, he returned to his home after morning meetings with Yularen. The Colonel needed to follow up on a few leads, and the men planned to meet in three hours. Picking up his datapad, Thrawn’s throat tightened seeing a message from Kya waiting for him:

_Come to Asterly Plaza._

Wait, Kya was here? What was she doing on Coruscant?

He changed his clothes before he realized it, putting on civilian wear. He plucked up a cloak and sunglasses to help hide his identity. Thrawn dashed out his door, but he quickly slowed to a normal pace knowing he was still on the Imperial base. He couldn’t draw any unwanted attention to himself.

Twenty minutes later, he strode quickly through Asterly Plaza. There weren’t any stormtroopers present, but that didn’t mean there couldn’t be other Imperials around on their days off. How could she be so reckless by coming to Coruscant? He went through great lengths to protect her even making extra hyperspace jumps through the Outer Rim to get to Thkye. Now, she threatened to expose all of their hard work simply by being here! Gritting his teeth with a small hiss in his throat, he pushed opened the door to the noodle place she loved so much.

He spotted her in the corner booth recognizing the back of her head. Silently coming up behind her, Thrawn paused just over her shoulder. Kya’s fingers nervously smoothed out the skirt of a simple sundress. A heavier cloak sat in the booth beside her for the chilly weather, but inside, she didn’t mind the short sleeves. Kya fiddled with the pink flower pattern on the pastel blue background. Her short hair had gotten longer in their time apart. She hadn’t trimmed it. The now longer bangs had been curled back out of her eyes in a pompadour style. He’d never seen her look this well dressed on Thkye. Kya always chose to wear practical clothes for her job. She didn’t look entirely comfortable in the dress; it wasn’t an expensive attire appearing to be a second hand purchase. The sentiment was clear though.

“You’re beautiful,” Thrawn breathed quietly.

Kya’s head snapped around before a huge grin spread across her face. Getting to her feet, she nervously hesitated between hugging him and presenting herself to him in the dress. She settled for a quiet, “Hello, Captain.”

Slowly reaching out, he took her hands and pulled her close to him for the first time in about a month. He shook her hands, “You shouldn’t have come here.”

Her face sunk, “I want to surprise you.”

“This was not needed.” He sighed and rested his forehead on hers, “But it’s not unwanted. You truly look lovely.”

“Stop,” she snatched back her hand and pointed at him. She held an edge to her voice, “You gripe at me. Compliment me. You mad or you happy, boy?”

“I am both happy and concerned. I have many enemies on Coruscant. I have missed you, but I also wish for you to be safe. So again, I say that this is not unwanted, but I do believe it was dangerous that you came here.” He stepped back admiring her, “And again, you look quite beautiful. Let me start again. Hello, Miss Kiyanu.”

She stepped up to him and said quietly, “Safe to kiss you?”

He glanced through the diner checking the few people in the room: the line cook through the window, the single waitress, and four other patrons enjoying their meal paying them no attention. Thrawn faced her again. Sliding his hands around her waist, he leaned in. Kya stood on her toes to meet him halfway letting her arms drape over his shoulders. They shared a lingering kiss in her favorite restaurant on Coruscant finally able to experience this place together.

Sitting together in the booth, Kya pressed the side of her body against his, “How long you free?”

Thrawn glanced at his chronometer, “I have a meeting in two hours and twenty-four minutes. How long are you on Coruscant?”

Kya frowned, “Could only afford round trip ticket. I got here this morning. I leave tonight.”

“Then we best enjoy the little time we have together,” he smiled sadly. Two hours wasn’t a lot of time, but he would take each second with her.

She misunderstood his words waving her hand back and forth, “Can’t. It my dirty lady time.”

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

Kya pointed to her stomach, “I bleed.”

“Oh,” he chuckled, “I didn’t mean sex. Wait, did you assume we would go to a hotel?”

“Or alley. Or bathroom,” she giggled.

He scrunched up his nose at the offer.

She laughed harder, “It not so bad if you find nice alley.”

His nose scrunched further and his eyebrows furrowed. “There are other ways to be intimate that do not involve intercourse,” he draped his arm across the top of the booth.

Taking the suggestion, she snuggled into his body resting her head on his shoulder, “Happy anniversary, Thrawn.”

Oh. So this had been a surprise for that as he assumed. Resting his other hand on her thigh, he kissed her brow, “I have something prepared for you as well.”

“I tell you no presents. I still got flour for weeks.”

“It’s not a material thing.” He hesitated forming the words in his mind. This was what his studying in his free time had been for. Quietly, he said in very rough Durese, “ _I knows that you’d have the doubts about ways you voice sentences._ ”

Kya turned in his arms. Her eyes grew wider hearing her native tongue coming from his lips.

He continued, gently grinning at her, “ _There are the wishes that I have had to finds the ways to chatting with you and made you feel better about the words._ ”

She covered her mouth with her hand as small tears formed in her eyes. Kya looked so happy as Thrawn committed that look to his mind. Answering back in Durese, she whispered, “ _You learned Durese for me?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Thank you. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me._ ”

“ _I promise to get well at it. You help me?_ ”

“ _Yes!_ ” she leaned in gently kissing him once more. Her hand rested on top of his.

The two hours passed far quicker than either of them would like. He enjoyed listening to her hum quietly to herself with each bite of her food. Following her recommendations, he ordered a new dish he didn’t eat last time with Eli. Paying for their meal, he took her hand and led her outside. It was time to part ways again. He had just enough time to return to base, change back into his uniform, and arrive ten minutes early to meet with Yularen.

Well, he would be five minutes early to make sure she safely got to the turbolift that would take her to the shuttle port. With one last secret kiss in an alley away from any spying eyes, the couple left to return to their separate lives.

 

Conrad rocked in his office chair in his home on Coruscant base. After three separate trips from Thrawn and gathering his fuel logs from his little Starrider, Conrad felt like he was finally making headway. It had been an old trick he heard the Jedi occasionally used to track down smugglers. Layering the fuel logs on top of each other, he could see the paths that the dirty alien had traveled and the distances between various places in between. With an added layer of Imperial planet records, he was able to determine Thrawn was constantly visiting an area between Anoth and Skye.

But something wasn’t adding up. The distances kept indicating another place in his trip that wasn’t in the records. It’s not like Thrawn was sitting in the middle of space for days on end. There had to be either a base, a space station, or even an unknown planet out there. But part of Thrawn’s special mission jobs was charting new planets. Why would he fail to report a potentially new planet?

There had to be something or someone out there that the freak didn’t want to be discovered.

Conrad put in a message to his associate. He wasn’t too fond of the group of Weequay bounty hunters he was paying. The fact that another group of alien monsters was getting his hard earned money was unnerving, but with enough cash, they kept their damn mouths shut. Plus, they knew more about Outer Rim smuggling routes than he did.

He made himself some dinner to pass the time. By the time he returned to his seat, his associate had already replied with a single word:

_Thkye._

A sinister grin spread across Conrad’s face. It was time to plan Thrawn’s demise.

 

Eli stretched his arms high above his head trying to loosen up his stiff shoulders. He had been just as surprised as Thrawn had been to hear that Kya had been on Coruscant yesterday. He was a bit bummed too. He really wanted to meet the lady who had somehow charmed Thrawn into dating her. She had to be a hell of a woman.

Across the desk from him, Thrawn clicked through various prisoner photos from the Imperial Judiciary Central Detention Center, the main prison on Coruscant holding the worst of the worst scum of the galaxy. Colonel Yularen asked for the extra help going through the thousands of occupants. Both he and Thrawn suspected that possible Nightswan associates were being held there. While it was likely it would only be people put into jail the last couple years, Thrawn always wanted to be thorough. Now, he and Eli were looking through every single file. Next, they would tackle past prisoners who either escaped, were released, or died behind bars.

Thrawn hissed quietly finishing the mid-section of the alphabet of names. He glanced up to his friend, “Have you found anything?”

“Just finished the A’s. Never realized how many species in all the galaxy got last names starting with ‘A,’” Eli closed the list searching the screen for the next group.

“I will study the B’s. Please start with the C’s.”

“You already finished M-P?”

A little smile crept across the Chiss’ lips.

Eli rolled his eyes. Of course he was already finished with it.

Silently, Thrawn opened the first file and read through it.

No. This wasn’t it.

No, to the second one.

The third didn’t fit Nightswan’s methods.

The fourth was in solitary confinement with only the guards gaining access to her.

Number five was on their deathbed.

Pulling up the sixth name, Thrawn’s eyes widened.

He’d seen this man’s picture before many times. It was prominently displayed on a small shrine in Kya’s house. Once a month, she would light three candles whispering little prayers to her Gods for his soul. This was the man who saved her from slavery on Christophsis. To Thrawn, he forced her hand to become a bounty hunter. This man made her do unspeakable things that still haunted her to this day. Thrawn would never forgive this man for how some nights, Kya would shoot up from sleep breathing hard and shaking from whatever nightmare she remembered.

Cad Bane was still alive and in prison here on this planet.

But Kya said he died. She must believe that he had for her to mourn him the way she did. Thrawn felt his chest tighten. Kya loved Bane, desperately loved him. They had been together for years before the Duro’s untimely demise.

Here he was alive this entire time unable to reach her. Thrawn needed to tell her the truth.

No. Bane made his choices. His own actions led him here. He didn’t deserve Kya.

Stop. Thrawn did not have the power to decide either Kya or Bane’s feelings in this matter. Who was he to keep information from Kya that her old lover was still around? Thrawn needed more information to determine what happened. Only then, could he make a rational decision on this matter.

He only hoped it wouldn’t lead to the end of his relationship with Kya.


	13. Thrass and Aleen (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Thrass and Aleen
> 
> ...Part One....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING: Child Abuse
> 
> I'm taking a break from the main Kya/Thrawn story. You guys have been asking for it, so here's the back story of Thrass and Aleen. Calipsan and I wrote this together. We both utilized our strengths for this chapter. We don't often write together, so it was so wonderful to work closely with her on this.
> 
> Note about the vocabulary: I pretty much made up all of Cheunh with a few exceptions here and there. Any words close to Basic is on purpose. The idea was that when the Chiss traded with the rest of the galaxy forever ago, they learned a lot of words from other places. The words evolved over hundreds of years to what they are now.
> 
> Songs for the chapter: "Strange and Beautiful" by Aqualung  
> "All the Things She Said" by Tatu

“Good afternoon, Mistress,” Salark strode out to the garden catching the attention of the lady of the house. He was the head of the household attendants, in charge of all servants, affairs, event planning, and anything the Mitth family needed him to do. Today was a special day for him. It was the day his son would be introduced to one of the current Aristocra: Lady Mitth’Kapha’Nuruodo; a title she would hold for another two terms if all went according to plan.

Kapha sat with her two boys at a table in a gazebo as she overlooked their extra schooling. Thrass, always the perfectionist at seven years of age, diligently worked through the various number problems their mother provided him with. Thrawn, five years old, appeared like he wanted to escape to anywhere but here.

Turning in her seat, she smiled to her old friend who had served her diligently, “Prompt as usual, Salark.”

He stopped a few paces from the table and bowed his head, “I apologize. I feel as though I am late. It’s unusual for me to arrive mid-afternoon. I should hope the other aides served you well in my absence.”

“Of course they did. You did train them. Did you get your familial affairs in order?” she sat down her cup of tea on the saucer.

Salark smiled, “Yes. My daughter was accepted into the young military program for advanced training. She will serve the Nuruodo clan well when she comes of age. I appreciate your recommendation.”

“Twelve years old and already a combat prodigy. I should not expect anything less of your family.” Kapha tilted her head enough to see the small child hiding behind his father’s robes, “And this must be your son.”

Thrass looked up for the first time from his work spotting the new kid who was his age; the boy’s sharp ruby eyes were already analyzing him. The boy had a very nice face, his attire clean and orderly. He wore the school uniform of the social service class. The boy’s long blue-black hair cascaded over his shoulders while a lock of it hid one of his eyes.

Why was this kid looking at him like that? Thrass gazed back trying to win the silent battle of wits. He wouldn’t blink first to this kid!

But the parents ended their looks when Salark nudged his son forward, “Introduce yourself to the Aristocra.”

Swallowing hard, the boy stepped forward and bowed low to Kapha. His voice was soft and sweet like a melody, “Your Grace, it is an honor to meet you. I am Hessa’leen’sabosen.”

“Welcome to the Mitth Estate, Hessa’leen’sabosen. I am Aristocra Mitth’Kapha’Nuruodo. These are my sons, Mitth’rass’nuruodo and-” She turned her head and frowned. Her eyes scanned the garden, “Where did Thrawn go?”

Aleen pointed down the path, “As you were speaking to my father, a boy snuck out of his chair and exited that way.”

“Probably to the Lea’sly’mon tree. That is his favorite place to hide,” Kapha rolled her eyes before smiling to the boy. “You are already quite observant. You are your father’s son. You will make a fine addition to this household.”

“Thank you, madam,” he nodded his head to her before his eyes shifted again to Thrass. “I look forward to serving the Mitth Family to the best of my abilities.”

Thrass watched him, eyes widening. Curious… this boy was mighty curious.

 

* * *

The garden was green and lush as it always was beneath the carefully designed domes that made up the few above ground areas on Csilla. Aleen knelt by the soil near the rock wall thinking through his plan. He needed to dig up the Syris bulbs, separate them, and then transplant them further down the wall. The head gardener had shown him twice before, but doing it himself felt much more daunting. No seven-year-old ever wanted to make mistakes. Taking up the trowel, and being careful not to damage the delicate roots, he began to dig in the soil. The scent of fresh dirt was soothing, and he had nearly gotten the clump of bulbs fully uncovered when a rustling behind him made him jump. 

He turned around to see that it was Master Thrass. “Good afternoon, sir,” he said, just as his father always had. He felt a little silly calling someone his same age “sir,” but he knew it was expected.

“Good afternoon,” Thrass said smoothing out his vest.

Aleen felt he also was trying to copy his parents, and it made him feel more at ease.

“What are you doing digging in the dirt?” Thrass continued, a more normal tone to his voice.

“It’s part of my homework,” Aleen said. “I need to transplant these bulbs.”

Thrass looked like Aleen was discussing complex math.

“You know, moving a plant from here to there.”

“I know what you mean,” Thrass sneered, not actually knowing. He’d never done any gardening before. “But why? We’ve got gardeners to do that sort of thing.”

“And that might be one of my duties in the future. My father plans for me to work in the house, but in school I’m learning lots of things: gardening, cooking, fighting.” Aleen tugged out the mass of bulbs. “Now I need to separate these bulbs, so we’ll have more flowers.”

Thrass moved closer, looking over Aleen’s shoulder. “More flowers? So those are baby flowers?”

“I guess so,” Aleen said and he began to carefully snap the bulbs apart.

Thrass watched a few moments before holding out his hand. “Let me help.”

Aleen hesitated, his eyes shifting around the area, “Why would you want to?”

“I see no problem gaining more knowledge. One can never have enough,” Thrass hesitated to kneel in the dirt of the garden. These were his favorite pair of trousers. Instead, he sat on a decorative rock beside the boy. “Give me one.”

It was an order, so Aleen passed a bulb to Thrass. He watched as the boy struggled trying to force the plant apart. He steadied the young master’s hands, “See this line here? That is where you apply pressure.”

Thrass paused as the soft blue fingers touched his own. His eyes met the boy’s and faltered a moment. He really was pretty up close. With another try pressing into the bulb, it snapped apart. He smiled wide, “I did it.”

“Very good, sir,” Aleen nodded in approval. “And now we shall plant it.”

Thrass handed back the bulb, “Can I ask you something?”

“You will anyway.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You are a master of this house. Therefore, you have the right to ask anything you wish,” Aleen slipped the bulb into the earth and covered it with soil.

So if he commanded it, the house staff would have to listen to any of his demands. That thought didn’t sit well with Thrass. He didn’t want to be their commander. He wished to be their friend. The house servants were an important part of the estate. Their happiness meant the good of the Mitth family.

Though when his mother would sometimes yell, no one was happy in those situations.

He accepted another bulb from Aleen and asked, “Why did you become a servant?”

Aleen tilted his head staring at the grey bricks in the estate’s walls, “Because I wished to.”

“Because it’s expected of you?”

“No,” he shook his head making a lock of hair slide into his eyes. He tucked it behind his ear, “My older sister was given a choice. She chose the military. Just because my father is the head of the Mitth family’s aides does not mean the position will pass to me. I analyzed all the possible positions given to my social level. This was the most interesting.”

Thrass snapped the second bulb and passed it back, “Why?”

“The chance to work for one of the most prominent families in the Ascendancy is a great honor.” His voice was clear and confident, “It brings status. But most importantly, I wish to have freedom in a position that would not be allowed in other possible jobs. While a servant, I get to decide what my specialty will be in the house. I could be a chef, a clothing designer, a mechanic for the speeders, housekeeper, event coordinator, or follow in my father’s footsteps to become head of the household and do all of the above. I even have the freedom to change my position with approval as long as I work in the home.”

Thrass wished he had an ounce of Aleen’s confidence. “Freedom…” Thrass never considered that. He always assumed the house servants worked here because it was their jobs. Was it that prestigious after all?

The sharp click of shoes on brick gave them only a moment to prepare before Mitth’arth’nuruodo, Thrass’ father, would arrive. His son had wandered from his studies and now he had come to track him down.

Thrass shot a scared look down at his dirty hands. He shouldn’t be doing this. He quickly hid them behind his back.

Harth rounded the corner and paused seeing his esteemed son sitting next to a servant boy in training. While Salark’s son would become a fine addition to the home and he didn’t mind them seeing each other, it was important that his son did not engage in servant’s work. “Thrass, what are you doing?”

Aleen bowed his head in respect, just as he’d been taught, but his eyes darted to a smudge of dirt on the front of Thrass’ tunic.

“I was… watching Aleen garden. He does it for homework, Father.”

“Show me your hands,” his father said, his tone tense.

With a gulp, Thrass held out hands that were just as brown as Aleen’s, and his father shook his head.

Aleen stood and took a cautious step toward Master Harth. “Please sir, he was just curious and I was showing him--”

“Silence.” Harth’s voice was calm. Aleen’s chin dropped to his chest, his hair hiding his eyes.

“My son,” Harth’s glowing eyes darted to his Thrass, “will not do the work of servants. My son is in training to become head of this household and cannot concern himself with such trivialities.” He turned to Aleen. “Do not speak out of turn. I would have thought your father had taught you that already. Clearly we must have a talk about your behavior.”

Aleen stepped back, nodding, and biting his lip against a protest. He hoped he hadn’t gotten his father in trouble.

Thrass looked similarly abashed. “I’m sorry, Father.”

Harth sighed. “I’m not trying to keep you boys apart, but” he glared at Thrass, “leaving your lessons and interrupting someone else’s work is not the way. Imagine what your mother would say.  Come along, Child. Now you’ll need to be cleaned before you can resume your studies.” He took Thrass’ arm and pulled him onto the stone walkway.

As Thrass followed his father, he looked back and Aleen and give him a little wave. While he was about to receive an immense scolding, his curiosity about the boy only grew more.

Aleen managed a half smile before returning to his work, knowing he would get it from his father soon enough. Master Thrass didn’t seem to be much like his parents. There was a… kindness? Yes, a kindness about him. He hoped they got the opportunity to explore a possible friendship.

* * *

Thrass hummed to himself as he strode through the hallways of the estate. He’d returned from school for the day, and he would have a bit of freedom. His parents were still away at the Parliament for a few hours. Proving to Salark he already completed his homework for the day (Thrawn was most certainly behind in his work), Thrass planned to spend his time reading quietly in his room. 

The manor buzzed with preparation for the weekend. Thrawn’s sixth birthday party would bring the children of the elite into the estate for a grand affair. His brother absolutely hated events like this, forced to interact with other people in the Ascendancy. Thrass loved it, happy to meet with his colleagues outside of school.

More importantly, it meant his own birthday grew ever closer. It was only a little over a month away. That was always a lavish affair that he adored. For one shining, brilliant night, the entire estate would be completely focused on him. It would be amazing.

Pushing open his bedroom door, he paused seeing another person in the room. Aleen stood at Thrass’ desk returning various objects to their place. On the window sill beside him was a bottle of wood cleaner and a soft cloth so not to scratch the grain.

He turned at the noise and bowed his head, “Good afternoon, Master-”

“What are you doing?” Thrass’ voice broke into a squeaky shrill tone. He dropped his bag to the floor, hurrying across the room. His eyes flickered over the desk. It was all wrong! Nothing was right!

Aleen furrowed his brow, “What’s wrong?”

“This isn’t where my datapads go! This one is for schoolwork, this one is my stories, this is for my art! And my lamp is too far to the left! The scissors! _The scissors!_ Why would you touch any of this?” He whirled on the boy and paused.

Aleen appeared genuinely surprised and concerned. His brow bones slowly sunk lower over his eyes as his head dropped down. His hair passed over his face. Speaking low and morosely, he mumbled, “I apologize, sir. I did not know each object had a specific place. It was my first time cleaning your room on my own.”

Thrass winced at the boy’s appearance. Yes, he liked his possessions to be in specific order and places. He was so used to the other servants returning everything correctly that he shouldn’t fault Aleen for lack of knowledge. Was he really just screaming over a pair of scissors?

Taking a deep breath, Thrass ran his fingers through his hair, “It’s alright. You didn’t know. Just… just don’t do it again.”

“Perhaps…” Aleen mumbled keeping his head down.

“Perhaps what?”

His head snapped up gazing Thrass right in his eyes, “Show me. Show me where everything correctly goes.”

“There are many items.”

“And I only need to be told once.”

That confidence again took Thrass off guard. It was an interesting part of this boy that fascinated him. It made him want to know so much more.

Thrass went to his fallen bag and placed it on the bed before returning to the desk, “Alright, we’ll start with the datapads…”

* * *

Aleen walked as fast as he could through the hallways without drawing attention to himself. He even cut through a few of the back servant passageways. Memorizing everyone else’s positions and movements saved time as he had been able to avoid other house attendants. Making sure his work was finished ahead of schedule, he quickly hopped up the stairs to the west wing of the estate. 

Coming up to the bedroom door, he checked the hallways to see if they were clear before he gave three quick knocks, a momentary pause, and then two slower follow up raps on the door. It was their secret knock.

Thrass hurriedly opened the door, and Aleen scampered inside. They giggled together as they locked the world out.

Thrass asked, “How much time do you have?”

“Forty-three minutes,” Aleen removed a small chronometer from his pocket and set it on the dresser. An alarm would sound when he needed to return to work.

The eight-year-old boys hurried into Thrass’ closet to don their adventure garb. After weeks of slowly sneaking a few select items from the house into the room, they fully dressed into their characters:

Thrass the Wonderful, a magic wielder who ran away from his duties to seek a life of new enterprises. They had “borrowed” an old robe his mother never wore anymore after she found tiny holes in the hem. The item was too expensive to throw out, but she also had seven other robes to choose from. Thrass assumed she wouldn’t miss the piece. He tied the shimmering pink garment around his waist, tucking the long hems into his belt so he could walk. He’d found an old cane in the library to be his magic staff.

Aleen the Brave, a charismatic and noble fighter who would do anything to save the innocent and punish evil. Thrass’ father never wore his old sport pads from when he used to play forward in Gonk’katelula in school. They gathered dust in the attic, so Aleen had snatched them for his character. Far too big for his slight frame, he tied a rope around his middle to hold the pads down. To complete the look with a ‘warrior’s weapon,’ he borrowed Harth’s Gonk’katelula stick for his ‘sword.’ The netting at the end whistled in the air when he swung it.

They hurried out into the open space of the room, and Aleen asked, “Where did we last leave off?”

Thrass pointed to his bed, “We just fell off the ledge fighting the Relgali beast and landed in the river. All we had was that big piece of driftwood to hold on to.”

They hopped on the bed together. Aleen threw his arms around the bedpost. He rocked back and forth in the imaginary rapids, “Thrass! Use your water magic to clear a path!”

“And you use your strength to help steer!” Thrass stood on the end of his bed waving his cane around. He cast a spell only the boys could see. “Turn left!”

Aleen leaned his body to the side hanging off the post, “There’s a rock ahead! Blast it with fire!”

“My fire magic doesn’t work in the water! Hold on!”

They both made explosion sounds as their ‘raft struck the bolder.’ Leaping from the bed, they rolled across the floor fighting the ‘waves.’

Thrass flung out his hand for Aleen, “Help me, brave knight!”

‘Swimming’ across the hardwood, Aleen snagged Thrass’ hand and pulled him closer, “I’ll never let you go! I promise! Wait… Do you hear that?”

They both snapped their head towards the wall yelling together, “Waterfall!”

They jumped to their feet making whooshing water sounds. Spinning, spinning, spinning across the floor, they threw their hands up in the air like they fell several stories. They sprawled out on the floor ‘swimming’ around once more.

Outside the room, Salark smiled listening to the boys play in the room. He knew his Aleen took a liking to the Masters’ son. He was happy his boy found a friend. Footsteps caught his ear.

Harth rounded the corner and slowed until he stood by his old friend, “The boys are frolicking again?”

“Yes. It sounds like they’re having a great time.”

“Just don’t let Kapha know about this.” A concern nagged the corner of his mind. Why should he have to hide his son’s happiness from his mother? There had been a change in Kapha since she became Aristocra, and he hoped when her term ended so would her growing authoritarian leadership of the household.

Salark shook his head, “I do not understand the issue your wife might have. You and I played together as children.”

“That was before I married into the Mitth family,” Harth grinned hearing Thrass laughing on the other side of the door. “The Mitth have always been far stricter than our Sabosen family.”

Salark smirked, “Marrying the Mitth woman has made you quite a bit less fun, sir.” He turned and headed towards the stairs.

“Pardon me! I am still quite fun!” Harth trotted after him.

* * *

“Give it back, Thrawn!” Thrass, now nine, sprinted out of the library after his seven-year-old brother.

Thrawn scurried down the stairs to the great hall, leaping off the bottom four stairs. In his hands was a datapad he swiped from his brother. “You’re not even using it!” 

“It’s mine!”

“I need it for school!”

“Use your own!”

Skidding around the corner, the boys raced down the gallery hallway ignoring the surprised cries from the servants dodging out of the way. Portraits of their ancestors dating back centuries glared down in disapproval as they hustled by.

Busting through the doors to the conservatory where herbs and vegetables grew for the kitchen, Thrawn dashed between the planters with Thrass on his heels.

Aleen jumped at the sound nearly dropping his watering can. He pressed back against the glass walls as the boys raced by. A little smirk tweaked his lips seeing how purple Thrass’ face was. Thrawn could be such a nuisance.

Finally, Thrass snagged the back of Thrawn’s jacket and yanked him, shoving him hard into a metal shelf lined with little pots of herbs. Thrawn smacked his elbow against one of the racks. The shelf teetered back and forth. Aleen dashed forward, never spilling a drop of water from his can, and caught a pot one handed before it crashed to the ground. He steadied the shelf, his sharp eyes turning on the brothers.

Thrawn had dropped the datapad. Holding his sore elbow, he sniffled at his injury trying his best to hold in a little whine. He didn’t want to look weak in front of his brother.

Thrass picked up the pad from the floor. Good. It wasn’t broken or dirty, “That’s what you deserve for stealing my possessions.”

“No!” Aleen’s voice cut through startling both of them. Eyes glowing, he snapped at Thrass, “No one deserves violence. This is a mild transgression that you are overreacting to. You should know that especially living under this roof!”

Thrass’ cheeks filled with heat. Just last week, he felt his mother’s hand for simply being late to dinner.

Aleen bent down to Thrawn’s eye level and said gently, “Remove your coat. Let me see your elbow.”

Thrawn lifted his chin putting on his bravest little face as he shrugged off his jacket.

Aleen undid the sleeve button and gently pulled up the fabric until he could see Thrawn’s elbow. He didn’t see any blood, “There now. It’s just a bump. You will have a slight bruise at most.” Standing to his full height a few inches above Thrawn, he narrowed his eyes at the boy, “Now, to address your behavior.”

“ _My_ behavior? You always take Thrass’ side!” Thrawn snooted back at him, his little cheeks flaring purple.

Aleen’s glowing eyes shifted to Thrass, “ _Both_ of your behaviors! This is the Mitth estate! This is not how proper Chiss men act! Running around the house would be one thing. You both are acting like children-”

Thrawn stamped his foot, “You’re a child!”

“I am still talking,” Aleen hissed low at him silencing the younger boy, “You took something that doesn’t belong to you. You know that stealing is bad! That’s how people go to jail!"

Thrawn’s little eyes widened. He didn’t want to go to jail for stealing Thrass’ dumb old datapad!

Aleen whirled at Thrass, “And you! Your actions almost knocked over the herb shelf. But worse, your brother was injured and you cared more for that stupid datapad! He looks up to you, and you’re setting the example for him. If Thrawn is like me, then he definitely looks up to you like I look up to my older sister!”

Thrass gazed down to his little brother. Thrawn’s eyes met his; they were wide and innocent, searching for his approval. And Thrass’ chest filled with guilt at the entire ordeal.

Aleen glared between the brothers, “You both have forgotten the most important thing about being Chiss: 'Family and Honor above everything!' Neither of you honored the other! Both of you need to think about your actions today!” With a flick of his hair, Aleen picked up his watering can and marched back to the planters to continue his work.

The brother stood stunned watching him return to work. It would be one thing if Salark yelled at them. He was an adult and head of the house attendants. But a boy like Aleen calling out his masters left them both speechless.

But Aleen was right...

Thrass side glanced at his brother, “Is… Is your arm alright?”

Thrawn nodded slowly, “Yes... Sorry.”

“Me too,” Thrass put his arm around Thrawn’s back and turned him towards the door. “Come on. Let’s get back to our homework. You can use my datapad if you want.”

“It’s okay. I don’t really need it. It was more fun to steal it... until it wasn’t fun anymore.”

“You little jerk,” Thrass snickered and ruffled his hair to the side.

Thrawn huffed pushing his hair back into it’s neat place. He never wanted his hair resemble his brother’s.

 

* * *

In the kitchen, Aleen admired his work on the tray before him. At eleven years old, petit fours were quickly becoming his specialty. He loved the different varieties he could create, sweet or savory, the hundreds of ways to decorate them, the precision it took to make something so small both beautiful and delicious. His skill hadn’t gone unnoticed as both the Aristocra and Master Harth praised Salark for his son’s abilities. Thrawn never gave Aleen any approval, but it didn’t stop his little grubby hands from snatching them up to shove in his big mouth. 

While their gratitude was nice, it wasn’t what Aleen strived for the most.

Balancing the tray on one hand, Aleen rapped on the study door with their secret knock.

“Enter, Aleen,” Thrass’ voice called out.

He pushed open the door, looking over the room. Thrass was alone in the study. He’d already shed his school jacket but still wore his vest. Aleen grew to appreciate more and more how his friend looked in that vest. Another aide in training had already brought Thrass his afternoon tea.

Aleen set out the tray with six little treats on it, “Did you have a good day at school?”

“For the most part.” Thrass sat up excited for the dessert. His eyes glittered looking at each one, “What did you prepare today?”

“All sweets. I’m still learning how to make savory petit fours. There are so many flavor combinations to memorize and experiment with that it will take some time before I feel comfortable enough for you to taste them,” Aleen took the seat across from him.

Plucking up a small fruit scented golden cake with nut shaving on top, Thrass eyed him, “You know I will be happy to taste your experiments any time.”

“I will make you fat, sir.”

“Hush. This is apriklot flavor?”

“Yes.” Aleen pointed out the others, “So is the other white one. The two red ones are berry, and the two dark ones are chocolate.”

“They’re beautiful,” Thrass slipped the cake between his lips, humming slightly at the wonderful taste.

Aleen watched, mesmerized as Thrass’ slender blue fingers touched his lips. For some reason, the appreciative sounds Thrass made kept Aleen up at night as of late.

Thrass swallowed the cake, paused a moment, and nodded in approval, “Your skills are becoming quite good. I look forward to this every day.”

Aleen lowered his head with a little smile, “As do I, sir.”

Thrass paused seeing a little purple rise in Aleen’s cheeks. Chest tightening, Thrass became more and more aware of those little looks his friend made. Aleen had always been beautiful with his long hair--today, it was in a braid over his shoulder-- but Thrass couldn’t help but notice how much he was changing. Both boys grew taller the last few months. Thrass already towered over many of his classmates, but Aleen wasn’t much shorter than he. The aide’s slight, but long torso and legs made him appear like a model or actor in the _Cheunh Shaw_ plays Thrass watched.

Swallowing hard, Thrass asked quietly, “Are you busy?”

“I have some time,” Aleen answered barely above a whisper.

Thrass motioned to the tea pot and a second empty cup, “Please, join me. Enjoy your hard work.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Aleen picked up a cup and filled it with the golden brew. Whoever made this tea must have had a heavy hand with the honey. Luckily, Master Thrass loved sweets.

Aleen needed to be careful moving forward; at this rate, he was going to make Thrass really fat.

 

* * *

Aleen walked beside Thrass down the hallway towards the children’s study. They carried several datapads between the two of them from the main library. With exams approaching, both of them had various subjects to study for. Aleen’s father, with permission from the masters of the house, kept the Sabosen datapads in the main library that had more space. The boys got permission to use them for homework. 

Aleen enjoyed the partial days off. Many of the aides in training who weren’t adults got permission to focus on school for the next week. All the adult attendants took on their duties. Studies were always important to the Chiss; well-versed aides and servants made for a more productive house. Since his father was head of the attendants, Aleen was granted permission to stay here and study with Thrass as long as he didn’t disrupt the master. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of the afternoon with his friend.

It meant the summer was coming as well which granted them two months out of school. Thrass’ twelfth birthday would be soon, and he requested Aleen to help with the cake. Already, Aleen had begun experiment with various designs. Once their studies were out of the way, he could sit with Thrass to figure out the proper cake for the affair. It would be Aleen’s first big step to the next stage of joining the Mitth family’s staff. None of the other aides in training got this honor. Plus, he would get extra time with his friend, but they needed to get through this next week of exams first.

Rounding the corner and approaching the study room, a shattering crash sounded on the other side of the door. The boys glanced at each other momentarily before running in.

In the center of the study room, Thrawn stood shocked and scared over a toppled tea cart. One of the house’s oldest pots was smashed on the hardwood as dark tea seeped into the wood. The saucers and cups were shattered in little pieces. Only the metal utensils had been spared. Cakes and sandwiches had been knocked to the floor oozing their cream and cheese fillings. Thrawn quivered, his eyes wide with fear.

Thrass hurried over, “Are you okay?”

“It was the cart!” Thrawn stuttered. “I was moving it to the side and I saw the wheel was stuck and when I tried to fix it, it fell over and everything fell off and I broke great-great-grandmother’s teapot and-! And-! What do we do?”

Aleen picked up a shard of the pot from the mess. There would be no saving this relic.

Their mother’s harsh voice sounded down the stairs as a series of footsteps echoed in the hallway, “What is happening up there?”

Dread sunk into the boys knowing what was coming. None of them would be spared.

No. Thrass wouldn’t allow that. He whirled to Aleen, “Take Thrawn. Hide in the closet. No matter what you hear, keep him in there!”

“Sir…” Aleen’s eyes widened knowing what that meant. “I won’t leave you-”

“That’s an order,” Thrass’ eyes were set, but his voice betrayed him. It quivered with each word. “Go. Now! And be silent!”

Aleen hated it, but he still tossed the datapads in his arms on the chair. Snagging the now mute Thrawn, he dragged the nine-year-old to a little storage closet where they kept spare robes and blankets in case the room became chilly in the winter months. He settled on the floor and pulled Thrawn close to him. Wrapping one arm around the boy, he hissed for Thrawn to remain quiet. He knew he shouldn’t, but Aleen cracked the door and peered out watching as Kapha, Harth, and Salark hurried into the room.

Thrass stood before them accepting his fate. When demanded an explanation, he motioned to the cart, “I tried to move it to the side. When the wheel did not move, I took it upon myself to fix it. The cart fell, shattering our family’s possessions.”

Kapha’s eyes flared, glowing harsh as she glared down at her son. Her voice was cold as she motioned to the door, “Husband, Salark, leave me with him.”

Harth stepped forward, “It was an accident-”

“We do not have accidents in the Mitth family.” She eyed her husband, “And we do not ask for things twice.”

Thrass silently begged his father or Salark to stay, but he knew they wouldn’t. His father was a coward, and Salark would never betray his duties. The men left shutting the door behind them.

As his mother advanced on him, Thrass knew Aleen would keep Thrawn safe. That was his only comfort now.

Aleen saw the Aristocra raise her hand, and he shut the door. He did his best to cover Thrawn’s ears and cradled the boy against him. Neither of them could shut out the sounds of punishment on the other side of the door. Thrawn quivered against him.  Aleen still listened carefully.

Kapha voice had grown icy as it always did after the first strike. “How dare you shame this family with careless actions?”

A small sound escaped from Thrass that seemed to accompany some quietly inflicted pain.

She continued, “Look at what you’ve done. How could you have prevented this?” A pause. “Speak, boy!”

Thrass gasped and whimpered, “Asked for assistance with the broken wheel instead of trying to repair it myself!”

“Yes. That is why we have servants.” Her sentence was punctuated with another gasp from Thrass.  “If only you boys were capable of learning without physical reinforcement. The lengths I must go to to train you properly.”

Aleen shut his eyes listening to each moment that seemed to drone on forever. It always worried him how poised Thrass was,never making a sound except for the occasional uncontrollable yelp.

And Aleen swore if the chance ever arose, he would do anything to get revenge on this horrid woman and her spineless husband who treated their sons this way.

 

That night, Aleen gently dabbed Thrass’ forehead clearing sweat from his brow. He had snuck into Thrass’ bedroom disregarding the command from the Aristocra to leave him suffering alone. Only the house doctor had been allowed. No dinner. No water. No visitors.

These were easy orders for Aleen to ignore. He would never leave Thrass’ side.

His friend lay in restless sleep on his bed struggling to breathe. His mother only struck his face once; the swollen purple mark would take days to heal. That was her anger strike; her other blows would be hidden by clothes. The face hit would be easy to hide with makeup for school in a few days. Of course Thrass would be expected to go to school. If he missed any time, it would be a sign of weakness with added punishments.

The rest of his body was bruised and swollen in various places. Aleen had already rubbed soothing bacta cream on Thrass’ chest to try and ease the pain. He only tended to Thrass’ chest, back, and legs. It would be improper to tend to his master’s backside without permission. Thrass had yet to wake up from the afternoon to grant it.

Aleen heard footsteps outside the door and tensed. If it was the Aristocra, he would face her. He was that angry. He didn’t care if he was only eleven and she was one of the leaders of the Ascendancy. She might strike him. She might ban him from the house. His father might even lose his position, but Aleen didn’t care anymore. Kapha would only be the Aristocra until this term ended; her power would be stifled after that when she shifted back into regular Parliament. Aleen would find his way back to Thrass’ side no matter how long it took.

But it wasn’t Kapha. The door opened, and Thrawn snuck inside holding a small wrapped sandwich. Closing the door, he startled when he saw Aleen in the room.

Aleen said barely above a whisper, “You are not supposed to be here.”

“Same to you!” Thrawn snapped back, but he sobered seeing his older brother in the bed. Shuffling over awkwardly taking a longer route to the bedside, he grimly took in Thrass’ condition. He placed the sandwich on the bedside table. The glowing Glaceumbion flowers in a vase on the table lit his sad face.

Finally, he looked up to Aleen, “How… How often does Thrass take the blame for my mistakes?”

Aleen watched him carefully noting the honesty and concern in the normally confident boy’s eyes, “What makes you ask that?”

“I know I have gotten away with many mishaps with no repercussions. I have often wondered how. Please, Aleen, tell me the truth. Does Thrass take the blame?”

“Yes,” he answered, his voice had a twinging edge to it.

“Often?”

“More than you will ever know.”

Thrawn shut his eyes. Breath shuttering knowing the truth, he steadied himself before pulling over another chair. He took a seat at the bedside and gently rested his hand on Thrass’ arm.

Aleen glanced at the door, “You will be in trouble if the Aristocra finds you here.”

“Our parents have already gone to bed. She gorged herself on desserts like she won a great victory, drank wine with my father, and they went to their chambers half an hour ago. We will not be caught.”

Relaxing with the new knowledge, Aleen took Thrass’ hand in his. Soon, his master would wake. Aleen would do anything to soothe him in his time of need.

 

* * *

 At thirteen, Thrass tapped his chin studying the game of Gol’doko before him. The pewter pieces glistened on the multilevel board in the faint afternoon light from the dome high above. The autumn foliage in the garden shimmered as they shedded their luminescent orange and red leaves for their softly lit navy hued winter colors.

All of Csilla buzzed with excitement as the Celebration of the Subterranean Pilgrimage approached. It was the grandest holiday of the year celebrating when the Chiss explored beneath their planet’s surface over a thousand years ago. They discovered great caverns with luminescent flora that could sustain life away from the snow and ice above. The explorers had exchanged gifts with other search parties to celebrate the discovery that had saved the future of the Chiss race. It was tradition to use various candles, lamps, and the glowing flora to decorate and light the darkness as families and friends feasted. Gifts were given too; the few times presents were exchanged were this celebration, birthdays, and milestones like coming of age.

Kapha had all but demanded presents when she became Aristocra. She was a rather selfish person even for a Chiss.

Thrass picked up his kingslayer piece and moved it up two levels, “You know we must get mother and father presents. It is expected.”

Thrawn rolled his eyes, “I say we get Salark to pick something out for them.”

“We did that the last two years.”

“And they were satisfied,” Thrawn picked up his wily dwarf piece to block Thrass’ kingslayer from advancing to the third level of the board.

Thrass frowned at the bold move. The dwarf certainly wasn’t strong enough to beat his kingslayer, but it was allowed more moves. It would be easy to maneuver around the board to keep Thrass’ soldiers from advancing towards Thrawn’s king. Normally at this point in the game, Thrass would be close to victory. Thrawn must have been practicing. This would not be a simple battle.

Thrass retreated his kingslayer back two places to judge Thrawn’s next move, “You and I shall go to market tomorrow to see if we can find Mother and Father a present. If we are not successful, then we shall consult Salark.”

Thrawn smirked, “What have you bought me?”

Only a small smile crept across Thrass’ face as he refused to answer.

Thrawn chuckled, “You are thirteen now. You will be expected to give a gift to a suitor at school.”

“The joke is on you, brother,” Thrass sneered. “You are two years away from giving a gift to a suitor of your own, and you will need that full time to prepare.”

As that realization struck his brother, Thrass grimaced in the back of his mind. When Chiss became teenagers, it was time to start playing games of romances with the opposite sex to help bolster their social status for the future. His first year as a teenager would not be pressed too much. The Chiss understood young men and women were still developing. But when summer came next year and he turned fourteen, it would be expected of Thrass.

He knew it was conventional of him to see various women and express his urges. Some of the boys his age already sought girls, but not all of them. It was possible that he was still developing. Sure, he recognized the girls in his class were pretty, but-

He turned his head hearing the manor’s back door open. Aleen stepped outside with three other servants, all of them carrying various decorations for the upcoming holiday. The Mitth family hosted one of the grandest parties every year for Celebration.

Aleen’s perfect slender hands held a box of stringed lights as he carried them to where other decorations waited to be hung. How he flicked his hair over his shoulder… How he chuckled at a joke another aide told him… How his robes hugged his frame-

“Thrass!” Thrawn’s voice broke in.

“What?” Thrass blinked quickly, his eyes searching the board before him. Thrawn’s drunk sellsword piece came to the aid of his wily dwarf. Together, they took his kingslayer. Thrass pursed his lips.

Thrawn threw his head back to laugh, “You are not as good as you believed.”

“Are you sure that is not what I wished?” Thrass bluffed. His fallen kingslayer was a key part of his strategy. He would have to rethink his entire game. It was still possible to win.

Movement behind Thrawn caught his eye. Aleen stepped up a short ladder to hang lanterns from the trees. He tested one, and the glow caught his face-

Focus! Thrass needed to win against his brother. Assess what he had left. He still had two kingsguards, three squires, and a sellsword. Along with his support pieces of clerics and mages, Thrass could still win this game.

Aleen peeked through the branches of the tree as he hung a lantern. He volunteered for this job knowing that Master Thrass was in the garden. And my, did Thrass appear quite regal. As the seasons changed, he chose to wear his heavy cloak outside, the one with the soft pelts on the shoulders. Aleen took great care brushing those moink furs to keep them soft.

Today, Master Thrass seemed to be losing his game. Odd. Thrawn certainly wasn’t clever or creative enough to best his older brother. He simply did not have Thrass’ experience. It was unlike Thrass to be so distracted. If only Aleen could comfort his master, to ease whatever was on his mind-

No, today he would decorate the garden. They had a day to complete the tasks before the party. At least he could watch his Master play his game and silently cheer him on from afar.

Aleen paused noting that Thrass’ hair was getting rather long. Thrass preferred keeping it short, parted to the side unlike his brother who always pushed it back. Aleen couldn’t wait to learn how to cut hair so he could trim Thrass’ beautiful locks like the older servants. His fingers wished to feel his Master’s soft hair.

Thrass seized Thrawn’s wily dwarf finally ending its path of blocking his pieces while the sellsword cut down his men. It was a hard fought mini victory, but half of his army was gone. He had to be strategic, even more so than before. His king rested on the highest level of the board relatively exposed-

He heard Aleen laugh. It was a rare sound the older his friend got. They both became more serious over the years as age caught up with them. The beautiful sound graced his ears while his eyes flicked to that direction. Old Grari, a long time servant known to be quite humorous and loose by Chiss standards, animatedly moved his hands as he spoke. He knew his place and was always prim and proper in front of guests; he also knew when he could share his stories during work. His jokes even made Thrass’ parents laugh. All the younger servants around him chuckled at whatever he was saying. Grari’s large belly shook with each chortle.

Thrass marveled at how Aleen held his middle, freely cackling. His smile was wide across his bright face as purple flushed his cheeks. Thrass really wish he could make Aleen laugh like that.

“I have your princess,” Thrass gloated.

Thrass snapped his head back to the game. _Ktah_! He gritted his teeth, “A mild setback.”

Thrawn twirled the princess piece in his fingers, “What has you so distracted today, brother? I should like to employ this tactic every time we play.”

“I am watching the celebration preparations to make sure they match mother and father’s wishes,” Thrass partially lied. Was it a lie if he was watching only one of the aides hanging the lanterns? He smirked to Thrawn, “I will win this game. I swear it.”

As the next fifteen minutes progressed, Thrass did not seize anymore of Thrawn’s pieces. His mind kept drifting back to his friend as he worked around the garden. At one point, Aleen’s eyes met Thrass who lost all his breath in that single moment. And before he knew it, Thrawn took his king. It was the first time Thrawn won (not counting when the boy was much younger and Thrass would let him win).

As Thrawn announced his victory across the garden to anyone who would listen, Thrass slumped back in his chair.

What was happening to him?

 

The Celebration of the Subterranean Pilgrimage party whirled around Thrass just like he assumed it would go. His parents conversed with the other adults. Thrawn hid away in the garden only emerging when he wanted to scavenge for more food. He made sure to avoid his peers from school. On the contrary, Thrass happily conversed with his classmates. Many of the other boys were excited that they were old enough to finally attend the annual Teck’tah’le in the spring. His classmates who would still be twelve grimaced they would have to wait to attend the dance until the following year.

Gazing around the event in the great hall, shimmering and glittering with the glowing decorations, Thrass spotted Aleen across the room. His friend carefully arranged his trademarked petit fours. It was the third time he had restocked the platter. Thrass counted the rounds proudly that they were such a rave at the event. Excusing himself, Thrass made his way to the dessert table.

Aleen glanced up through a lock of his hair and shyly grinned.

“Hello, Aleen,” Thrass swallowed hard noting that Aleen’s normally crimson robes had been changed to an ethereal white for the occasion. “As expected, your food is well received.”

Aleen bowed his head, “I am happy it honors the family. Though, you should not speak to me at such an event unless it is to give an order.”

He was right! Thrass blurted out, “I am giving you an order! I…” He dropped his eyes momentarily before looking up again, “I order you to come to my room tonight!”

Aleen snapped his head up. Purple flooded his cheeks, “Sir?”

“You heard me,” Thrass huffed before turning away. Coward! He felt like such a coward, but he didn’t look back as he hurried back into the crowd.

 

Thrass paced his bedroom. It was late, well past midnight. The flames in the fireplace had burned down to minute flickers barely licking above the coals. The party ended hours ago, but Aleen hadn’t come yet. Perhaps his friend was still cleaning up. Yes, that had to be the reason. Thrass was aware of the late hours the staff kept which were probably even longer with weekend events such as this. Right?

But maybe the aides in training had already been dismissed? They were all young and needed to return home to their families. Though, surely Salark would remain until every last part of the event was properly put away. But sometimes it took two to three days to clean up after a party such as this! Maybe he had left already with his son. Aleen might not have been able to get away.

Or maybe he didn’t want to come at all. Thrass practically barked the order at him like a savage. This was not how young Chiss men were supposed to act! If Aleen had commanded Thrass like that, he… Thrass felt a heat creep into his cheeks. As much as he’d been taught to give orders, the idea of receiving them suddenly made his heart flutter, especially receiving them from Aleen. Not that Aleen would do that!

As Thrass tossed a log on the fire and stoked the coals, three swift knocks rapped on the door. Thrass dropped the fire poker at the noise.

A momentary pause… then two slower knocks followed.

Thrass’ heart leaped into his throat. Their secret knock! He quickly set the poker back into its holder and smoothed out his vest. His voice squeaked, “Enter Aleen!”

The door opened, and Aleen quickly stepped in. As he shut the door behind him, Aleen appeared anxious. His eyes focused on the hardwood floor, “You wished to see me, sir?”

Thrass hesitated before stepping quickly to his desk, “Yes! Yes, I did. I certainly did. Did you… enjoy the party?”

Aleen’s eyes glowed watching Thrass move, “Yes. Old Grari always keeps the kitchen upbeat during these occasions. Did you have a pleasant time?”

“Yes, until Mother asked me to find Thrawn for us to play our instruments for the guests,” Thrass rolled his eyes. The boys had been forced to play the three stringed veeolia. Thrass enjoyed it, but Thrawn only learned out of obligation. Thrawn wanted to learn the four stringed fiddla or the guitara, but their parents wouldn’t allow it. Those were “pedestrian” instruments.

Aleen fiddled with his hands under his bell sleeves, “It was a nice performance, but as usual, Thrawn messed up his part. It was a mild mistake. I doubt any of the guests noticed.”

“You should know. You were forced to listen to our practices,” Thrass opened his desk drawer. He hesitated taking out the small wrapped package sitting inside. The silver wrapping paper glittered in the firelight.

“You have improved the last several months,” Aleen grinned at him. “I do not cringe now hearing you play.”

Thrass huffed, “I’d like to hear you play an instrument! It’s not easy.”

Aleen chuckled, “I actually play the guitara at home with my father. He taught me when I was young.”

Thrass whirled around, “You do?”

“Yes. I enjoy it.”

“I would adore hearing you play,” Thrass stated honestly.

Averting his eyes back to the ground, Aleen shyly nodded, “I will consult my father if it would be okay for me to bring it to the manor. Speaking of my father, he is waiting for me downstairs. What is it that you wished to see me about?”

Fingers trembling, Thrass picked up the wrapped package and shut the drawer. He tried to form a word, but nothing came to his suddenly dry mouth. Instead, he shuffled across the floor. The box could easily fit into one hand, but he cradled it with both. He stopped in front of his friend and held out the box.

Aleen’s eyes widened realizing what this was.

Thrass mumbled, “Happy Celebration.”

A moment of shock passed over Aleen. Then, a little grin spread across his face. Small chuckles burst from his lips before he was fully laughing and covering his face with his hands.

Thrass blinked quickly. Why was he laughing? What was happening? Did he do something wrong? Was the wrapping sloppy? He paid for this wrapping job!

“I’m sorry!” Aleen quickly dug into his robes. He retrieved a small package from his pocket and held it out, “I also got you a present for Celebration! I’ve had it for a week. I didn’t know if it was proper or not to give this to you. I’ve fretted over this for days!”

Relaxing, Thrass snickered with him, “I was unsure as well when I picked it out today at the market!”

Aleen shook his head, “Why did we worry? You parents and my father exchange gifts every year.”

“We never have though…”

“True…” Aleen held out the small palm sized box. “Please, go first.”

“No,” Thrass held out his box. “I implore you to.”

“Same time?”

“Alright.”

The boys exchanged their presents. They pulled the wrapping paper off, setting it aside on the floor, before exchanging little excited looks. Silently on a three count, they opened the boxes.

Aleen gasped seeing the ribbon inside. It was a deep navy hue but with intricate silver patterns embroidered into the fabric. He carefully took it out cradling it in his hands, “Thrass… it’s beautiful…”

“Wow,” Thrass plucked out his own present. It was a lapel pin for his robes. A silver saber with a ruby hilt crossed over a crystal quill. He admired the fine details, each strand of the quill’s feather etched into the pin. “Did you make this?”

“What?” Aleen glanced up from stroking the ribbon. “Oh! No, but I did have it commissioned for you. While you are part of the Mitth family which runs the military branch, thus the saber, you are far more powerful with your words. That is your greatest weapon.”

Thrass shook the pin in his palm, “This is far superior to my gift! I just got you a hair ribbon! Allow me to get you something else.”

“No!” Aleen clutched the ribbon to his chest. “I love it. I shall cherish it and wear it Monday at school. I will be the envy of girls and long haired boys alike!”

Thrass tilted his head, “Really?”

“Yes,” Aleen smiled. “I truly like it a lot. Thank you, sir.”

“Thank you,” Thrass hesitated. He felt like there was something missing in the exchange.

Feeling the same way, Aleen stepped up to him and wrapped his arms around Thrass in a tight hug. He inhaled slowly; Thrass always smelled of sandalwood soap, cologne he didn’t need yet, and his flor’um flower oil used in his hair. It was Aleen’s favorite scent.

Stunned briefly, never one of physical contact, Thrass slowly returned the hug. It was warm and wonderful making his mind draw a blank. Aleen always smelled of flowers and sweets that he worked with. There was a hint of dish soap as well from cleaning after the party. It was a perfect combination.

Neither wanted the moment to end; both realized they longed for such close contact. They couldn’t, they shouldn’t, but they had wished for it longer than they realized.

Finally, Aleen pulled back with a little smile, “I must be going. My father is waiting.”

“Yes,” Thrass could breathe again and stepped back. “You will be here tomorrow?"

“For a short time. We will help prepare the Celebration feast before Father and I return home to spend time with my mother and sister.” Aleen pointed to Thrass’ vest, “Leave that out for me so I can clean it.”

Thrass glanced down. A long smudge of fireplace ash smeared on his vest. He realized it must have been from smoothing his vest after handling the fire poker. He rolled his eyes, “You never miss anything.”

“When it comes to you, I never will.” Aleen bowed his head, “Goodnight, sir. Happy Celebration.”

“Good evening, Aleen, and happy Celebration.”

His friend snatched up the discarded wrapping paper and left shutting the door behind him. Thrass admired the pin holding it between his fingers to watch the firelight glisten on the metal and crystal surface. It was the most beautiful and thoughtful gift he’d ever received.

He shedded his vest to prepare for bed. Noting the dark soot mark, he shook his head. There was always something to tarnish his nice moments.

 

* * *

“Ow!” Thrass winced as the sewing needle plucked his ankle. The fourteen-year-old stood on a short wooden stool as Aleen knelt on the floor tailoring the hem of his master’s pants. It was all last minute adjustments for tonight when Thrass went on his first official date. Sere was a nice girl from school, the daughter of Csilla’s capital city’s mayor. It was a small first step to work up the political ladder building future relationships. 

Aleen never looked up from his work. Since he arrived at the estate after school, he’d been tense and distant. He didn’t greet Thrass. Aleen had another aide bring Thrass his tea. The most he spoke to Thrass today were questions about adjusting his suit.

There was no reason for such rude behavior. Thrass pointly stated, “You stuck me with your needle.”

“Apologies,” Aleen muttered sliding the needle into the cloth. Nothing else followed. He went back to silence.

Perhaps he had a bad day at school? Maybe a quarrel with his father or mother? Thrass watched him carefully, “What’s the matter?”

“How do you mean?”

“There’s clearly something troubling you.”

Aleen inhaled sharply before his eyes shot up at Thrass. They were cold and judging, “There is nothing wrong with me.”

Thrass pursed his lips a long moment, “I don’t believe you. If you could, you would kill me with that look. What have I done wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“There must be something.”

“Nothing,” Aleen’s tone warned him. “Stand still.”

Thrass sighed returning his gaze back to his reflection in the mirror. Wracking his mind, Thrass couldn’t figure out what happened to his friend. Of course they didn’t attend the same school, but Aleen would always share his bad days with Thrass. He practically knew all of Aleen’s classmates without ever meeting them. What made today so different?

Thrass’ brow raised at a realization. Quietly, he murmured, “Sere doesn’t mean anything to me.” He looked down at the ground. Eyes wide, Aleen looked up so innocently. Thrass’ face softened, “I am going for my parents’ benefit and to better my social standing. Nothing else.”

Long silent moments passed as they studied each other. Aleen went back to his hemming, but he released some of the tension in his jaw. Thrass had guessed right then.

“You know, you’re… my best friend.” Thrass said gently.

Aleen’s head snapped up. He stuttered, “I am?”

“Of course. No girl will ever take that position away from you,” Thrass said, pulling out of Aleen’s grasp and stepping down from the stool.

Aleen stayed kneeling, hanging on his master’s words.

“She’s simply...a requirement. I... like being with you.” Thrass said, bending down to meet Aleen’s gaze.

A little smile graced his lips, shoulders relaxing and eyes regaining their placid composure. “I like being with you too. You are also my best friend. I do not serve you out of duty. I serve you, because I wish to see you every day.”

“I look forward to seeing you as well.” Thrass chuckled, “Even if you will make me fat with your food.”

“Though,” Aleen shot him a pointed look. “You will be late if we continue to dally. Please stand up here so I can finish. I’m almost done.”

Thrass sighed in relief, stepping back up to the stool. Aleen gave another soft smile before his hair slid forward hiding his face from view. He returned to his work. Another pause, and he said quietly, “You must remember to listen as she speaks. Even the slightest shift in her tone could indicate something important.”

And Aleen was back to his helpful nature ready to aid Thrass in any way possible. Thrass smiled too feeling better for the night, “I know. I have plenty of experience listening to frivolous stories from your tales- Ow!”

“It’s not nice to jest about a person with a needle, sir.”

 

* * *

Sixteen, Thrass hummed as he strolled down the hallway. He was eager for tonight. The family was going to see a _Cheunh Shaw_ play! The shows were always recorded in front of an audience and it was always exciting to see a live show. The last episode left on a cliffhanger. Raul’li had left his lady love, Keo, behind to go fight in the war with the Midlure beasts threatening his colony. But he didn’t know that Keo was with child! And Raul’li’s arch nemesis arranged the entire ordeal to try and steal Keo while her love was away! Thrass couldn’t wait to see what happened next. 

He only wished that Aleen could attend with them. They only had four tickets for the family. While Aleen usually worked while the live play aired on the holonet, he recorded it to watch when he returned home. If he finished his work early, Salark allowed Aleen to watch with Thrass while he completed his own duties.

Coming to the conservatory, Thrass went to the window. He searched for his friend to see if Aleen wanted any souvenirs from the play. His eyes swept the garden and spotted his friend walking along the path.

Only, Aleen wasn’t alone. He strolled with a woman, well dressed in military garb of a lower rank. Her hair was just as long as Aleen’s. They looked… _comfortable_ together. She was older than Aleen, but only by a few years. They laughed together. She touched Aleen’s arm. He wasn’t a touchable kind of person! Who was this woman who could so casually stroke Aleen?

 _Ktah_! She was pretty too: skin a little darker hue of blue, tanned for a Chiss, bright eyes, clearly strong arms from her work. Aleen gave this woman his full attention as they walked.

The knot in Thrass’ stomach twisted tight watching them stroll along. He knelt down below the window sill barely peeking above the pane. Aleen hadn’t mentioned anything about a woman he was seeing. Thrass had taken note of all the women from Aleen’s school as he recalled his days. His tone never shifted or altered while discussing them. So who was this mysterious woman?

Aleen looked so happy…

Thrass frowned at that. He should be glad his friend enjoyed his time with this woman. But all Thrass felt was remorse and…

Anger.

Thrass stood up quickly and turned away from the scene. He had a play to prepare for, and couldn’t let such… such _trivial_ things bother him.

 

The next day, Aleen entered the study carrying a small plate of salmon canapés with crème fraîche, lemonie zest, and freshly chopped herbs on top. He smiled seeing Thrass in his regular chair by the window. His tea had already been served.

But he noted his master’s stance. Thrass slumped on the armrest as he gazed out the window. He didn’t even acknowledge Aleen entering the room. Odd. Did something happen at school? Had Thrawn been annoying again? Fourteen didn’t settle well with Thrawn as his parents began pushing the boy to start courting. All he wanted to do was focus on his combat skills to be some great warrior or something.

No, this wasn’t Thrass’ “Thrawn is annoying” body language. This was something new.

Aleen set the plate on the table, “Good afternoon, sir. How was the play?”

“Fine,” Thrass spat out the words. His eyes shifted to Aleen analyzing his every move.

Aleen lifted his chin knowing he was being scrutinized. For what, he didn’t know. They watched each other long moments before Aleen continued with a friendly route, “I saw the episode last night. I hope that Raul’li gets Keo’s message about their child. If not, he might not have enough time to return home for the birth. Of course, his enemy will meddle in their affairs.”

Thrass’ tone was cold, “There sure is a lot of meddling these days.”

“What is the matter with you?” Aleen put his hand on his hip.

Thrass pushed himself up and stood at his full height. He gazed down at Aleen with glowing carmine eyes, “Did you enjoy your evening?”

Tilting his head, Aleen raised an eyebrow, “Yes. It was quite pleasant.”

“I’m sure it was,” Thrass hissed low.

Aleen stood in defense, “How dare you hiss without informing me how I have wronged you. You are nearly of age. Use your words like an adult!”

“Who was she?” Thrass bellowed, his voice echoing in the room.

“Who?”

“That woman! You were walking with a woman in the garden. Who was she?”

A cruel sneer twisted on Aleen’s face, “Jealousy is an ugly look on you. You should hold your emotions until you have all the information. I have duties to attend to.” He turned swiftly and marched towards the door.

“Stop!” Thrass faced him.

Aleen continued his march ignoring him.

“That was an order! Stop and tell me who she is!”

Aleen whirled around, “My older sister! She’s visiting from her station on the colonies and got permission to tour the manor! Good day to you, _sir_!” He threw open the door and slammed it behind him.

His sister? Thrass had never met Aleen’s sister. She was stationed as soon as she graduated school and spent most of her time away. Now that he thought about it, he’d never seen a picture of her either. It strung together in his mind. She looked just like her younger brother, both long hair, pretty faces, similar stances when they walked. They appeared so much alike.

Thrass groaned letting his head fall back. He truly messed up this time.

 

Evening had fallen over the city, and it was time to go home. Aleen sat in the driver’s seat of the speeder to practice his skills. He would be able to take his test to get his license soon enough and then he could work toward his pilot test. Not everyone on Csilla learned how to fly ships, but it was common for heads of house to pilot their masters to meetings in the colonies. If he was going to lead the Mitth family’s staff one day, he would need that skill.

If he still wanted to work for the Mitth family. Stupid Thrass…

Salark strolled out to the speeder holding a small box used to carry lunches. It was not his regular meal box. It was one used by the family when they took their lunches to school, “Sorry to keep you waiting. I know your mother and sister are eager for us to return home.”

“It is fine,” Aleen said tenser than he would like.

“Before we leave,” Salark climbed into the passenger seat, “I wish to show you the reason I was late. A couple hours ago, something peculiar happened.”

“Oh?” Aleen rubbed his temple with his fingers.

Salark held out the box to him, “Mitth’rass pulled me to the side asking for me to assist him. He wished to create something for you to apologize. Apparently, he made a mistake and angered you. He wanted to make up his transgression towards you, as he put it.”

Aleen stared at the box a long moment before slowly taking it. Lifting the lid, he saw little rounded cookies inside. They certainly were not perfect, cooked a bit too much, the edges slightly burnt. None of them were the same shape. But there was effort there, and it was apparent Thrass, who certainly wasn’t a cook, tried his best to make them.

A little note was folded on top; the grease from the cookies had seeped into the paper. Paper... Such an expensive item in their society with their technology and datapads. The Mitth family owned so little of it. The note read:

 

_My dearest friend Aleen,_

_Please forgive me. I should not have accused you of anything without all the information. I should have approached you as a friend. I am the one at fault. You may be my servant, but I do not own you. You are allowed to have whoever you wish in your life. Even if it was not your sister, I want you to be free to have whoever you want to be your friend or romantic partner. I allowed my jealousy to conquer me. I swear in the future, if you forgive me, that I will not make this mistake again._

 

_I would enjoy meeting your sister properly tomorrow if you wish._

_Your friend,_

_Thrass_

 

Aleen touched his lips to hide his smile. It was a kind gesture, and it appeared Thrass understood his mistake.

Folding the note and sliding it into his robe pocket, he closed the lid to the cookies and set them into the seat. He would ask his sister to come to the manor with him tomorrow to meet his friend. After dinner, he would message Thrass to arrange the meeting.

Revving up the speeder and pulling away from the manor, he couldn’t wait to try the cookies that night.

 

* * *

Aleen couldn’t breathe, but he also couldn’t lose his composure in the queue. He and several other servants were gathered in the estate’s main study. The vast shelves held a wealth of knowledge stored on datapads ranging from the beginning of the Mitth family to the current political and military work they did. He stood head down, hands clasped in front of him, in the group of potential servants. 

They had all reached the age to officially serve and work there through the rest of their schooling for the next two years. But only one in the group could have the most honored job, the most sought after position that a servant could ever have:

Being the personal aide to a member of the family.

They would help the master in any way from work to home duties. Master Thrass turned sixteen a week ago and would now select a personal servant. When the estate eventually fell to him, the servant he picked would become the head of the house. The person he chose would solely study for the two remaining years under Thrass until aidship became official when Thrass turned eighteen.

Aleen hoped he’d done enough. Aleen learned every inch of the house. He learned all of Thrass’ favorite meals and disliked foods, how the master liked his clothes pressed, the way the master wanted his work organized, favorite flowers, favorite music, stories, plays, hair products, shoes, speeders, airships, pens, and anything in between.

What if it wasn’t enough? What if one of the other servants did it better? Aleen couldn’t live with seeing another person following the master around the house, mucking up his work, making his desserts bland, placing Thrass’ datapads on the wrong side of the desk. The master’s tea temperature wouldn’t be correct. The master liked it tepid, not too hot but not yet chilled: The perfect temperature to drink it relatively quickly. He only preferred it warmer when he was with a guest. It would cool as they discussed business.

If someone else was chosen, Aleen wondered if he could stand staying under this roof.

No, he would never leave Thrass. Aleen was determined to be the best servant, aide, butler that this house would ever see. He would be anything that his friend needed him to be.

A chilling thought passed through his mind. What if Thrass passed on him, and then in two years, _Thrawn_ chose Aleen to be his personal servant? Aleen would never be able to tend to such an immature, brash child like Thrawn.

He heard boots sounding with precise, slow steps across the hardwood. Aleen didn’t dare look up as the black leather footwear came into his view. They paused momentarily. He knew they were Master Thrass’ boots. Aleen shined them the night before for this occasion. It was the pair he preferred to wear around the house. They were sensible for the garden and comfortable for small distances from room to room. If Master Thrass was going into town, he would wear the soft dark brown pair with thicker soles.

The boots moved out of his view continuing down the line where other men and women waited for the Master’s choice.

What was Thrass doing? Aleen was sure he was about to choose him to be his aide. Was this a test? Did Thrass wait to see if he would become desperate and weak? Perhaps Aleen’s original fears were coming to fruition. He wouldn’t be the choice.

Still, he made no moves. He kept his face stoic and calm, showing no weakness.

He heard the boots reach the end of the line of Chiss waiting for the decision. After a long silence, Thrass’ voice called to his mother sitting patiently in a seat beside Salark, “I have made my choice.”

Kapha waved her hand for him to continue.

The boots strode back down the line. This was it. Aleen forced himself not to close his eyes or shake or breathe and tried to still his racing heart.

“Hessa’leen’sabosen,” Thrass stopped in front of him. “Do you accept the position as my personal servant?”

It took everything in Aleen’s power not to throw his arms around Thrass and cry or cheer or both. He pursed his lips tight together, but a small excited squeak escaped his throat. Thrass softly snickered at the noise as their eyes met. Bowing his head, Aleen said quietly, “It has always been an honor to serve you, sir. It will continue to be one as we move forward together.”

Kapha dismissed the rest of the servants. Aleen’s eyes caught the faces of the others. Most of them seemed happy for him. It was like they knew and expected his position. Only one looked like she had her time wasted for something she knew the outcome of, and even then she flashed a thumbs up to Aleen. Apparently, he was the only one who feared the choice.

Kapha rose to her feet and approached them, “Congratulations, Aleen. Your father said he had no doubt in his mind you would be Thrass’ choice.”

Aleen glanced to his father, who looked so proud of his son for continuing the legacy of the Sabosen family working with the Mitths, “Thank you, madam. I am ready for this next step in my journey.”

“I’ll leave you two for Thrass to brief you. I have already informed him about your new tasks. You will begin working with your father on what his duties entail,” she waved her hand to them and left with Salark.

Aleen knew his family would celebrate tonight. His mother would be so happy for him.

He shifted his gaze to Thrass who wore a particularly amused look. Aleen raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“You were so scared!” Thrass tossed his head back with a deep chested laugh.

Heat flushed into Aleen’s face, “It was all for show? You made me worry on purpose!”

“Of course I did,” Thrass shook his head with a wide grin. “It was so easy to do.”

Aleen shoved his shoulder, “You’re terrible!”

Snagging his hand, Thrass leaned in, “Of course I was always going to choose you. There has never been anyone else as talented and dedicated as you.”

A different kind of heat swelled in Aleen’s cheeks. Shyly, he said, “It was still mean.”

“Come, we have much to discuss. Shall we walk in the garden?” Thrass motioned to the door.

“After you, sir.”

Aleen followed him out of the room. Aleen knew, especially now with his future before him, that he would follow Thrass to the end of the galaxy and back.

 

* * *

The weak winter sun peeked through the dome overhead. Aleen stoked a fire in Thrass’ bedroom as the young master lay belly down on his bed swiping through a datapad. 

“You will be eighteen in less than half a year,” Aleen said. “You know that you are expected to have a more serious partner by now. Your parents have introduced you to many…charming women.”

“They have.” Thrass said. “I find many of them agreeable.” His mind churned. There were many beautiful, intelligent, and vibrant women he had met, yet with each of them something was absent.

“Galas is a good choice. Her father is a governor, and she is skilled in politics already. I have observed that she always notices you in a crowd.”

Was that a tinge of jealousy in Aleen’s voice? No, Thrass admonished himself, he needed to abandon that fantasy. “Yes, I find her pleasurable company.”

“There is also Chian. Though her family is not as politically minded, her father’s position with the military would certainly please your mother. She’s skilled at the saber as well. You require additional sparring partners if you are to improve.”

Thrass nodded, thinking that a session with his saber might help him ease some of the tension rising in his chest at the discussion of these women. “Yes, I think both Chian and Galas are worth considering.”

What Thrass truly wanted to consider was the man in front of him. To ward off the coming darkness, Aleen strode about the room lighting candles. His easy grace was hypnotic: slender wrists and fingers moved fluidly from one sconce to the next, each footstep silent. Lips pursing, he blew out the long match, and Thrass imagined those lips on his.

“Sir?” Aleen said.

It was then Thrass realized Aleen had been speaking while he lit the candles. “Yes. I think so.”

Aleen raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “You oughtn’t give an answer if you don’t know what was asked. I inquired your opinion of Thrawn’s current romantic involvements.”

Myna, Thrass thought with a groan. Thrawn’s involvement with that artist had made Thrass more keenly aware of his own deficiencies when it came to women. Here was his younger brother having already begun a serious courtship. At least mother and father didn’t know about her. Then they would have likely applied more pressure to Thrass.  

Thrass sat up. “I think he’s acting foolishly. Of the many women mother and father have chosen for him, and the many I know have interest in him, he has chosen the one who is least beneficial to his future and status.”

Thrass thought he noticed Aleen’s lips turn down in a faint frown. “Yes,” Aleen said. “Thrawn insists that he loves her. But, of course, that is not enough. You should speak with him.”

As he spoke, Aleen came up beside the bed and his scent wafted to Thrass. It was a mix of the flowers he tended, the sweets he baked, and the soap he used to carefully wash his clothes. That seemingly innocuous fragrance made Thrass swallow hard as he met Aleen’s gaze.

“Yes, I’ll speak to him.”

That satisfied Aleen and he began to turn away.

 “Aleen?” Thrass began, so many thoughts rushing through his mind. The way Aleen’s silken hair slipped over his shoulder as he turned, the inquisitive look in his eyes, that unshakable stability with which he did all things made Thrass hunger for something he couldn’t name. “Thank you for your help in choosing a courting partner.”

Again, that hint of a frown. “Of course, sir. You know I am eager to assist you in any way. I must be going now. Father wishes for me to be present in the kitchen this evening to supervise.”

Thrass nodded dumbly. “Yes, good evening.”

Aleen gave a slight bow and swept from the room, taking with him a damaged cloak that hung by the door. Thrass hadn’t even mentioned anything about it, but Aleen just knew. That brain of his seemed to contain everything he’d ever seen or heard. Thrass was in constant awe of his friend’s powers of observation and supposition. He adored how much time Aleen clearly dedicated to memorizing Thrass’ preferences, and he wondered how that keen mind would be at the task of more carnal needs.

With a deep sigh, Thrass fell back on his bed and covered his face. “What’s wrong with me?” he groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two will come soon. There might be a Part three. I just need to see how long the chapters are before I split them


	14. Thrass and Aleen (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Thrass and Aleen
> 
> -Part Two-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took some time to write this one! I'm starting heavy rewrites on my novel, so that's taking up a lot of my time. This fanfic is going to the back burner. Updates will be coming slower.  
> Sorry, but my novel takes priority over this.
> 
> Finishing up Thrass and Aleen's backstory together! Thanks again to Calipsan for contributing to parts of this chapter and beta reading. 
> 
> Songs for the chapter: "Yuri on Ice: Free Skate"  
> "I Could Never Be (Ready)" by Tom Scharpling from Steven Universe  
> Hell, let's throw in "Strong Than You" from Steven Universe too cause why not

A month before his eighteenth birthday, Thrass jabbed the air with his saber running through the various defensive sword forms. He was in the family training room. It was deep under the estate in the lower levels where it was much cooler for rigorous exercise. The white walls glimmered and echoed his barked grunts.

He loved the saber. So elegant, so clean. Specific, unlike those barbaric blasters. Of course, he had been trained to use a blaster, but it was not his preferred choice in weapon. He chose the saber as his specialty. The sound it made when it sliced through the air sent pleasurable chills down his spine. The controlled attack. The precise parries. The steps like a dance moving across the hardwood. It was wonderful.

Movement caught his peripheral vision as Aleen folded towels in the corner. Each cloth was perfectly squared in a small stack. They probably had been pressed after an extra drying to make them fluffy and soft.

In the first seven months of training to be a personal aide, Aleen had more than succeeded in all his duties. He even seemed to know more things about Thrass than Thrass knew about himself. Somehow with Aleen, Thrass found that in ways his life became a lot simpler.

But it also got a lot harder.

Thrass honed his mind in all things political, social, and economical to conquer his future tasks and duties. He played his parents emotional games seeing a variety of women his age that would better his future political standings. He was the epitome of what a young Chiss man should be…

...Except in one aspect. This was the time in his life to explore and drain his sexual energy. He’d yet to bring himself to this action. He came close once. He had been invited to the house of a governor’s daughter for a gathering with his colleagues. Finding himself alone with the young woman, he knew what was expected of him. But as their lips met, he felt nothing. He couldn’t find anything arousing about her hands trailing over his body. In that moment, his mind drifted to a single person:

_Aleen_.

His aide continued to invade Thrass’ every quiet moment. He found that exploration and prurience when he was alone. In his bed or his shower, he imagined Aleen’s long hair between his fingers. He wondered how soft his lips were. Were his well-trimmed nails sharp as they dragged across skin? What did he look like beneath the long robes that hid his form? Thrass only caught glimpses of Aleen’s arms when those bell shaped sleeves slid up to his elbows. Flashes of ankles would flutter blue sparks of skin as he moved. If Aleen reached just right, Thrass would see a hint of his collarbone. And then in his quiet moments alone where no one else could see, Thrass would explore his own body with those images in his mind.

No matter how hard he tried to force the images of women into his head, how he trained his eyes like his peers to gaze and admire the females in his class, Thrass found his own mind would betray him when he would return home. Aleen would be patiently waiting to greet him, to take his coat, to inquire about his day, to bring him afternoon tea (always perfectly made), and help him with his school work. Thrass savored that time more than anything else in his life.

“Careful, sir,” Aleen’s steady voice rose. Always just loud enough to be heard and never a decibel louder. It didn’t even echo against the walls.

Pausing his training, Thrass stood at attention with the sword perfectly up by his shoulder parallel with his side, “What do you mean?”

“You are over extending your swings. I fear you might pull a muscle,” he explained.

Thrass clicked his tongue against his teeth. He let his thoughts seep into his actions with the blade. Still, Aleen’s words caught his attention. Thrass raised an eyebrow, “You are familiar with saber techniques?”

Aleen bowed his head, “It was one of the defense courses taught in our schooling. As you know, we all must prepare to protect the Ascendancy. I found the saber… fascinatingly beautiful compared to other weapons. I took an extra class in that particular type of combat.”

Flicking the blade down, Thrass crossed the room with a bit of teasing in his voice, “Oh? You did not take up the weapon just because it is my favorite?”

Picking up a towel, Aleen handed it to him, “I will admit that when we were younger and you expressed your interest in it, it piqued my curiosity as well. When given the chance to take a class, I enrolled in it. I immensely enjoyed it, and chose blades as my primary weapon. Though, I prefer the Pesh-Kabs daggers myself.”

Parting his long robes in the middle, Aleen revealed his legs underneath. Strapped around his pants against the outside of his thighs, two long daggers were revealed. They were the length of his thighs with the hilts resting just under his hips with the point of the sheaths ending just above his knees. White ivory handles glistened in the light.

Thrass gasped at their well-crafted beauty and the surprise that two deadly weapons were hidden under the swaths of cloth, “You are always armed?”

Aleen let his robes flutter closed. Now that Thrass knew they were there, he could barely make out the impression of the hilts underneath. Aleen said quietly, “It is also my duty to protect this family. All of your attendants are in some way armed. Most use knives because of their stealth.”

Thrass knew that their household staff doubled as security ready to protect the estate, but he never considered how. At times, he believed the house staff had dated uniforms compared to other families. But as the head of military affairs, it was practical for them to hide their weapons in the layers of robes. Slimmer, more revealing uniforms from other families made it harder to conceal weapons. He thought it would be a fun challenge trying to find how the other attendants were armed, where they hid their weapons, and their weapon of choice.

Another idea sprang to Thrass’ mind, “Shall we spar?”

“Sir?” the inquiry sounded more like a joke than question.

“I would like to evaluate your skills, and, to be frank, have a little fun. Training is always more enjoyable with a partner,” Thrass smirked.

Aleen’s sharp eyes analyzed him, carefully mulling over the proposition. A rare, slim smile crossed his lips, “I don’t advise it, sir.”

“Why not?”

“You will lose and be humiliated.”

Thrass’ eyes grew wide. Sure, Aleen had a sharp and precise tongue. Sometimes he spat out quick dry humor and wit.  But a direct verbal assault like that had been rare as his friend got older. Strangely, as the heat rose in his cheeks, Thrass liked it, “We shall see.”

“As you wish. A moment to prepare,” Aleen inclined his head. His hands moved quickly removing the heavy robe of his attire. He quickly and neatly folded it before placing it on a bench. Wearing only a simple tunic and slacks, he pulled a hair restrainer from his pocket, “Would you prefer if I fight with a saber?”

Thrass didn’t answer taking in the other man’s appearance. Aleen wore the official robes of the Mitth family to designate he wasn’t training anymore. Thrass hadn’t seen so much of his form since they were younger. While shorter and still having his teenage lankiness, Aleen had filled out in many other ways. His slight chest had grown more muscular under his tunic. He had quite the voluptuous backside from being on his feet all day, moving up and down the stairs of the estate, through the servant passage ways. As Aleen pulled back his long hair into a high ponytail, his lips moved as he stared at his master.

Thrass blinked quickly trying to focus his mind, “What did you say?”

“I asked if you would prefer I fight with a saber like you, or am I allowed to use my daggers?” A shy little grin spread across his face. Aleen appeared flattered. Or nervous? Thrass couldn’t tell which.

Thrass turned quickly and marched out to the training floor, “Whatever you prefer.”

“That is a poor choice on your part,” Aleen followed him onto the hardwood.

They took their positions ten paces from each other. Both bowed traditionally to their opponent. Thrass flicked up his saber holding it in front of him in an en garde stance. Aleen drew his daggers, spun them in his hands, and fell into his position: one blade crossed his body in front of him, the other was pointed at Thrass above Aleen’s head.

Their eyes focused, sharp and ready. There was no more master and servant; two young Chiss warriors were ready to battle for pride.

Aleen moved fast, faster than Thrass assumed. He was smaller and far more dexterous. Thrass wasn’t as broad as his younger brother; he was equally as quick as his friend. But Aleen’s fighting style varied drastically from Thrass’ professional training. Was this what was taught in the lower castes? It was unorthodox like a street brawl, not that Thrass had ever seen a street fight. Thrass parried one knife only to have to dodge the second. He should have made Aleen use a saber for this to be equal, but it was too late now.

Thrass thrusted the blade, but it was easily pushed to the side by a dagger. The metal clanged together echoing in the room. Aleen spun into Thrass’ body, stepping just behind him. Thrass had to lunge forward to dodge Aleen’s blade, rolling across the floor to spring back to his feet. Only to elude another attack.

Pushing back, Aleen put some space between them. They caught their breaths as they slowly circled each other. In sync, they both fell back into their fighting stances. A beat later, the battle resumed.

Metal clashed. Their steps moved in a warrior’s dance. They pressed close, pushed apart, close and part, over and over until they reached the peak of their fight.

Thrass knew if he didn’t end this soon, he would actually lose. With a quick side step, he sliced the sword towards Aleen.

But the other man ducked under it. Thrass turned, but he was too slow. Aleen connected a hard kick to Thrass’ midsection. Splaying across the ground, Thrass sat up fast ready for the next attack.

Cold metal met his throat. The tip of Aleen’s dagger trailed up Thrass’ neck until it slowly lifted his chin. Thrass couldn’t breathe meeting those shining ruby eyes glaring down at him. Aleen was grinning wide with no appearance of any stress from their fight. He was so powerful and gorgeous in this moment. Heat flooded Thrass’ face, and he knew his cheeks were blushing purple.

Perfectly composed, Aleen said, “I win.”

They sat still, locked in each other’s eyes.

...Until a slow clap from the doorway broke the silence. It was accompanied with a deep, obnoxious chortle. Thrawn, just turned sixteen and brash, strode into the room, “I have truly witnessed a miracle. To think Thrass, the high and mighty, was easily taken down by a house servant. That was pitiful, brother.”

“What do you want, little brother?” Thrass turned his head seeing Aleen’s hand offered to him. He took it, and Aleen pulled him to his feet.

Thrawn sneered at the two of them, “I thought you would be at least a little better than that showing.”

“You know not what you speak of,” Thrass sheathed his sword. “Aleen is quite skilled.”

“Or you are quite bad-”

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo,” Aleen’s sharp voice cut through, using Thrawn’s full name to make it official. “I challenge you to a sparring duel. One battle.”

Thrawn hesitated, a bit stunned Thrass’ aide would challenge him directly like that. It showed he had more confidence than Thrawn thought. He scoffed, tongue clicking against his teeth, “Probably won’t be worth my time.”

“Here I thought you were a warrior,” Aleen smirked, making Thrass stifle a quiet snort. The aide’s piercing eyes dug into Thrawn’s as though he could see his every flaw. “I was under the impression that you were going to be the greatest warrior the Ascendancy has ever seen. I see only a disappointment.”

Thrawn’s entire body filled with heat, his face flashing purple with anger. Dropping his bag on the bench, he stomped childishly to the wall of weapons from various arts. Snatching the largest sword from the wall, the claymore, he marched onto the hardwood floor.

Thrass scampered off to the side with an amused smirk on his face. He couldn’t wait to see this!

The battle was over in about a minute. Thrawn’s blade clattered to the ground. Like his brother, he found himself on his backside with Aleen’s blade under his chin. Humiliation flooded him as he sputtered, “That’s not fair! You’re older. You have more experience.”

Composed, Aleen slowly knelt down to his eye level keeping his blade in place, “If my count is correct, you have taken four more combat classes than I have. By your logic, you should have easily beaten me. Your hubris got the best of you. I would learn humility. It would look far better on you in this moment, _sir_.”

With that, he promptly sheathed his daggers and headed for his robes, “Master Thrass, if that is all, I must return to my duties.”

“You are dismissed,” Thrass fought hard not to laugh.

Picking up his garments, Aleen silently left the room.

As Thrawn got to his feet, Thrass snickered at him, “ _That_ was an abysmal showing.”

“Be quiet!” Thrawn shoved past him as Thrass exploded with laughter.

* * *

 

Aleen slipped his arms around Thrass from behind pulling the measuring tape tight around his middle.

They were downstairs in one of the many servant work-rooms of the manor, and Aleen felt more at ease knowing Thrass parents wouldn’t walk in at any moment. He was fairly sure neither of them had ever been downstairs before.

Aleen slid his hands back, deftly spinning the tape measure so he could read the numbers. As soon as he had the figure, he withdrew to make the next measurement. This time from neck to wrist. It was imperative he focus on the measurements and not the intoxicating scent of Thrass’ cologne or the ripple of his muscles beneath his undershirt. Thrass was growing into a fit young man, toned and handsome. Aleen couldn’t repress a soft, slow release of breath.

“Is something the matter,” Master Thrass said.

“No, sir.” Aleen whispered, squatting down to measure from hips to floor. “Are you looking forward to your Mitz’bat’veh? I know your parents are very proud.”

“Yes,” Thrass said. “I am… slightly worried. The basics are of course taught in school, but each family has their own traditions. Those are wrapped in such mystery. I do look forward to lording that knowledge over Thrawn.”

Aleen softly chuckled. “I can say with certainty your robes will be perfect.” He looked at a measurement from hip to hip, trying to keep his eyes from straying.

“Did you enjoy the Teck’tah’le? It’s unfortunate that each social class has a separate dance. I would have liked to have been able to... see who you took.”

“You don’t know her,” Aleen said standing again. “She is very dedicated to her work. She serves the Fand clan.”

Thrass nodded. “I’m glad you have found someone with whom you enjoy spending time.”

“She was not my first choice,” Aleen said softly, measuring Thrass’ wrist.

“Oh?”

“No. My ideal partner does not attend my school and could not accompany me to the dance,” Aleen smiled at Thrass’ curious expression. “It is a private matter.”

“Come, Aleen, tell me! I did not know you had someone you wished to court.”

“Did you not?” Aleen asked, meeting his master’s eyes with a challenging gaze.

Thrass regarded Aleen with slightly narrowed eyes: a skeptical look that Aleen had grown to enjoy. It was the look he had when pondering a puzzle he had never before encountered. Then, a realization struck Thrass. The way Aleen watched him, silently pushing him to come to terms with an unspoken truth between them.

Right? That’s what Aleen wanted him to say? Did his friend feel the same way? Did he want Thrass to be forward confirming the unsaid words between them? He needed to test it.

“I think you need to measure my wrist once more. I saw the tape slip.” Thrass said, not breaking eye contact.

“My measurement was correct,” Aleen said, heart starting to pump at the heated look in Thrass’ eye.

“I insist,” Thrass said with more hesitance than insistence.

Heart drumming in his ears and heat rising in his cheeks, Aleen stepped close and took Thrass’ hand. Their fingers touched again as he pulled the length of the measuring tape across his palms.

Thrass licked his lips, breathing a little ragged, “Aleen…”

He glanced up and saw want and fire in Thrass’ eyes. Passion surged in Aleen and he leaned up and planted a firm kiss on those lips he’d been longing for.

Thrass responded in kind, and Aleen pressed him up against the nearby wall. Their hands searched each the other’s body trying to find skin in the swaths of their clothes. Their lips locked and released over and over. Quick and long moans passed between them. Suddenly realizing what was happening, Aleen broke the kiss with a gasp and pulled back, his eyes wild and wide.

Thrass took his hand again. “Don’t stop.”

Aleen swallowed, ignoring the heat in his face and loins, and looked up at him. “How long have you felt this way?”

“Years.”

“Me too.” A turbulent mixture of emotion swelled in Aleen. Joy rose above them all, but regret, sadness, fear, and anger all fought for power in his heart. “Thrass… we… we can’t!”

“I don’t care!” Thrass could see the conflict and wrapped his arms around him and let his forehead fall onto his shoulder. “I just want to stay here a moment.”

Aleen wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Thrass’. His breathing and heart rate had begun to return to normal, but there was a needling fear about how right and good this felt. There was also the fear that another servant, perhaps even his father, could enter the room at any moment.

“So, what should we do,” Aleen stroked Thrass’ hair finally savoring the feel of it. “There are many dangers if we embrace this passion. We would have to be vigilant of those around us.”

“Then that is what we shall do,” Thrass leaned back, his eyes glowing with determination.

“It will not be that simple,” Aleen shook his head.

Thrass took his hand again, “Aleen, I am unsure of many things about the future. I do not know which path I will end up taking. The only thing that I have ever been sure of is you. I know I have cared for you since the moment I saw you. I will only succeed with you at my side. I do not know how you feel, but I can’t keep playing these games of the heart anymore. I know what I want, and it’s you,” Thrass said, sounding a little surprised by his passion. “There’s never been anyone else for me, and I’ll do whatever it takes for us to be together.”

Aleen pulled back and looked into those ruby eyes which were always filled with such resolve, but now they were on simply on fire with it. “As will I,” he said, breathless. He chuckled under his breath before pulling Thrass close to him again, “But you must learn to keep those passionate outbursts saved for more appropriate times. You talk too much.”

“Then you must teach me to shut up,” Thrass slid up to him.

“I will teach you many things, sir.”

“I can’t wait to begin.”

With a burst of excitement in his chest, Aleen nodded, “Neither can I.”

* * *

 

Aleen reached through the bundle of bedclothes he carried to give a customary rap on the door before entering, though he was certain Thrass was gone for the day. On Thrass’ calendar was a four o’clock meeting with the Aristocra and he was always early. He pushed the door open with his foot and dropped the blankets and sheets on the bed to tend the fire.

A stifled shout of surprise came from the bed and Aleen whirled around to see Thrass on on the bed, covered in blankets, with arms folded.

Aleen couldn’t fully stifle a chuckle. “I’m sorry, sir. I thought you would certainly be gone by now.” He shoved the blankets to the side.

Thrass held up his datapad. “Still preparing. I shan’t be late, but I will not be as early as usual.

Aleen met eyes with his lover briefly. He was still in awe of the fact that he had been so fortunate to be with him for a little over a year. He was always tempted to join Thrass in bed whenever he found him there. Thrass had been a bad influence, often luring him away from completing his duties in the timeliest fashion. Not that Aleen could put all the blame on him; he had his fair share of moments luring Thrass away as well.

Aleen turned from Thrass and began to dust out the fireplace for the evening. Bedsprings squeaked as Thrass settled back in to his research. Today he would speak with the Aristocra regarding Thrawn’s plan to search the Outer Rim. Rumors floated into the Ascendancy about the far away Republic engaging in an intergalactic war. Something about clones too… The Aristocra needed someone to go on a reconnaissance mission to not only judge the situation but also to see if this Republic was a possible strong ally. Only Thrass would be cunning enough to present the plan in a positive light: his first real test to see how he could handle the Parliament without his mother there. His voice, smooth and commanding, turned all attention to him when he entered a room, and the arguments he presented were elegant and perfectly planned.

Oh, but his countenance was not always so powerful. Aleen heard a soft whimper in his mind, felt that broad confident chest squirm under his firm touch. He looked back, and Thrass continued to read, unaware of Aleen’s fantasies unfolding.

Carefully, Aleen put away the fireplace tools and dusted off his hands. It was still only two o’clock. There was time. Coming up beside the bed, Aleen pulled off his outer robe, and looked down to meet Thrass’ eyes.

His master’s eyes were a ruby red, different from his own that were a browner shade, and wider: at moments like this appearing almost innocent.

Thrass reached out and took Aleen’s hand, weaving their fingers together. That was all the prompting Aleen needed. He leaned in and pressed a kiss firmly to Thrass’ lips, putting a knee onto the bed and staying above him.

Aleen pressed their joined hands down to the bed and put his other hand on Thrass’ shoulder, forcing him down to his back with an anticipatory moan.

With that, Aleen pulled back. “Quiet,” he said, his voice taking on a commanding tone he had discovered in that bedroom.

Thrass obeyed, and Aleen noted his arousal with pleasure. “That’s better,” Aleen said, moving in again and straddling him. He slipped his fingers deftly into Thrass’ shirt and slid his hands up his sculpted chest. He had to consciously control his breathing as the sensations pulsed through him. Unbuttoning Thrass’ shirt, Aleen began to kiss his chest, starting between his pectorals and moving down in his favorite direction.

The dusting of soft hairs on Thrass abdomen tickled his nose and he smiled against his dark blue flesh. “Now, be quiet,” he prompted once more. “We can’t be caught.”

The words had the effect he wanted: A quiver passed over Thrass’ whole body, and Aleen smiled again. Aleen unlaced Thrass trousers, enjoying the urgency in Thass’ hip movements. He stroked Thrass’ turgid member with one hand, holding down those delicious hips with the other.

He watched as Thrass’ face moved in silent desire, lower lip quivering, eyebrows furrowing, back arching. It was too much. Aleen leaned down and took Thrass fully in his mouth listening as a quiet gasp escaped his lover’s lips. He moved slowly up and down, reaching the tempo he knew Thrass enjoyed the most, hands splayed on his thighs massaging gently. Thrass grasped a hand full of Aleen’s hair, tugging hard and making Aleen’s entire body scream in pleasure.

Immediately Aleen pulled back and pinned Thrass hard, holding his wrists out to each side, pressing his shins into his thighs. “Not until I give permission,” Aleen whispered into Thrass’ ear, smelling his heavy cologne.

“Yes, sir,” Thrass smirked, knowing that between the sheets Aleen was in charge. Both of them loved it.

Aleen pressed a bruising kiss to his lover’s lips and ground his hips against his groin. “You’ll stay still.” Aleen said, breaking the kiss and releasing his grip on Thrass hands. He propped himself on his elbows and took a steadying breath looking into the face he loved so much. Aleen kissed Thrass again and slipped a hand to the nape of his neck. Yes, he loved him, so he would make sure he wasn’t late for his meeting.

Sitting back on his heels, and still straddling Thrass’ hips, Aleen slowly removed his tunic. Thrass tried to maintain some level of composure as a few beads of sweat ran down his throat and into the hollow of his collarbone. He licked his lips and took another deep breath.

Aleen unlaced his trousers, and Thrass tensed visibly. When he was fully unclothed, he mounted Thrass again, knees by Thass’ hips, and stroked the two of them together with one hand. The pleasure of such intimate contact flooded through Aleen and he felt himself losing control. Thrass behaved himself, hands at his sides and hips still, though his hands gripped the sheets.

This went on for several short minutes before Aleen’s lips brushed Thrass’ ear, “I suppose you’ve been good. Go ahead.”

Those strong hands seemed to be all over Aleen at once. Fingers ran his up back sending sparks of pleasure and then they we on his hips, pulling him down, then in his hair, coiling it and tugging him into a kiss. Thrass’ hips rocked against him and Aleen matched his rhythm, kissing his neck and shoulder. Then Thrass’ took firm hold of him and began to stroke with a deliberate and inescapable pace. Ecstasy coursed through Aleen in rough waves and his breath caught in his throat.

This man was the only one he craved and each movement of his deft fingers and each look from those ruby eyes reminded him why. Aleen felt the sensations piling up and felt that he would burst.  He cried out more loudly than he meant and buried his face in Thrass shoulder.   
    Thrass’ chest rumbled with a soft purr and Aleen couldn’t pull away, he kissed him again, slipping his tongue into that mouth he so loved and deepening the kiss. Aleen gripped the sheets, back arching as he finally released, head falling into the crook of Thrass’ neck.

Thrass was still tense and writhing beneath him, and Aleen propped himself up to watch for a few seconds, a light smile playing on his lips.

“You have my permission,” he sighed, and with that, Thrass gripped him hard. Aleen slipped his hand down to hold him as his passion peaked, spilling over his hand.

Both panting, Aleen stroked Thrass’ cheek and kissed his forehead. Thrass tilted his head up to catch Aleen’s lips.

With a reluctant groan, Aleen pulled back. “You’ll be late.”

“I am never late. I am always where I need to be when I need to,” Thrass stroked Aleen’s cheek in wonder and awe. “I love you so.”

“And I you,” Aleen whispered leaning in. Before their lips met, he snapped his head back, “Now go! Do not keep the Aristocra waiting!”

Thrass rolled his eyes, “Always a tease.”

“Don’t make me use my firm hand,” Aleen snickered, pulling his trousers back on.

“I would be even more late. You know how I enjoy that.” Thrass hesitated a moment and glanced to him, “Tonight after your duties… come to me. I wish to do that again, only this time, no roughness, no masters and servants. We will make love.”

Aleen would have giggled at the formality of it, but it was one of the reasons he loved Thrass so much, “Yes. We shall. I will see you tonight, sir.”

“I look forward to it.”

* * *

 

Years passed. One evening, Thrass paced Thrawn’s bedroom, keeping his tone calm and measured. “It is unlikely you will be left alone for long. The planet that’s been chosen for you is near enough to Imperial patrols, according to our intelligence.”

“Yes,” Thrawn said. “The intelligence that came from my own investigations. You forget that I have already been on previous trips for years. There was that event with the _Jedi_ ,” the word held a foreign accent in his mouth. “And I also met those other creatures, those Neimoidians. Now that their Republic has fallen, I must see if this new Empire can be a powerful ally or not.”

Thrawn had packed a small bag of belongings--all that was allowed for an exile. The Ascendency would provide additional materials to ease his time on the planet until the Empire found him.

“I can tell you’re worried, brother,” Thrawn said. “I will be fine. I think this exile suits me.”

Thrass put his hands behind his back and gazed out the window at the expansive gardens. The Lea’sly’mon trees were blooming, which signaled the start of the warmer season, such as it was. His mind wandered back to a long ago day when he and Thrawn chased each other amongst the trees as the sun set.

“Yes,” Thrass said. “I believe exile will suit you.”

There was a familiar quiet knock on the door, and Thrass immediately felt soothed.

“Come in,” Thrawn said, the sound prompting in him the opposite reaction.

Aleen came in holding a beautiful ceremonial box. “Master Thrawn,” he said both in greeting and then came immediately to Thrass. “He must return the dagger from his Mitz’bat’veh ceremony,” Aleen said just loudly enough for Thrass to hear.

“I’m aware,” Thrass said, though he did not like the thought of it. The exile was technically a false one, yet on paper it was legitimate, and part of that was Thrawn’s formal removal of from society. Thrass fingered his pearl Mitz’bat’veh earring before turning back to the room and facing Thrawn.

His brother already had his knife in hand. “This is what you’ve come for, correct?”

“Yes,” Aleen said with no hint of the emotion Thrass felt. “It will be here for you when you return.”

“If I return,” Thrawn said.

“When,” Thrass insisted. He did not like the waver in his voice. Where was this trepidation coming from? There had been many times as he and his brother grew that he longed to be free of him. Free of a man for whom things came easily and whose trespasses were often forgiven. Free of the responsibility for his younger sibling and the many problems he caused.

But now that it was actually here, Thrass only felt great sadness. He did not know what Thrawn would face out in the other side of the galaxy with their Jedi and humans and creatures of all sorts. Thrass had to admit he was a bit jealous that Thrawn would get to leave the Ascendancy. Not that Thrass wished to accompany him; more like he wished to visit other worlds and promptly return to his own bed. The people Thrawn would meet, the places he would see, even the worlds he would somehow conquer in his own way; Thrass held as much pride as he did worry.

Thrass held a hand out to take the blade. “You will be missed.”

“Will I?” Thrawn twirled his beloved blade one last time in his hand. He paused, savoring the perfectly balanced weight of it, before passing it to Thrass.

“Of course you will,” Thrass looked upon him both doting and sad.

“By Aleen?” Thrawn joked returning to his packing. “I don’t think Aleen has any emotions past scowl and scold.”

“Brother!” Thrass took his shoulder. “It is not like you to joke.”

Thrawn tensed, and his eyes darted to Aleen. The servant took his cue and scurried out of the room with the blade. Now alone, Thrawn hung his head, “I feel a degree of... trepidation in this undertaking.”

“You couldn’t say that in front of Aleen?”

“And have him tease me for it? No, I could not,” Thrawn sank onto his bed. His hands ran over the fabric of the blanket that he had most of his life. “What if I don’t come back? What if this Empire imprisons me?”

Thrass sat beside him, “Then it would be their folly. They should treat you well enough, and if they’re smart, they will accept you. You will strengthen them to victory or you will destroy them internally. Just be you. Let them choose how to deal with you, because you are loyal to the Chiss before all else.” He rubbed his brother’s arm, “I mean it when I say that you will be missed.”

“I know… Thank you, Thrass,” Thrawn flashed a faint smile, reminiscent of a similar look when he was younger looking up to his brother. “Can I propose a favor for my parting?”

“What?”

“Will you embrace me before I leave?”

Thrass rolled his eyes, “Fine. Come here.”

Thrawn wrapped his arms around his older brother holding him close. Thrass was glad he proposed it. He truly wanted to savor each moment he had left with Thrawn.

Thrass rubbed his back, “Please try to make a friend.”

“You know that I don’t have friends.”

“I know. So make one in this new Empire.”

Thrawn chuckled holding his brother tighter knowing that in a few hours he would leave everything he knew and loved behind, “I’ll do my best.”

* * *

 

The Mitth estate was filled to the brim with Chiss from all of the twenty-eight colonies. Representatives, parliament members, governors, and all of the current Aritocra milled about the great hall, libraries, gardens, and dining room perfectly decorated for the event.

Aleen gazed over the crowd before his eyes fell on Thrass. His master was dressed better than anyone else in the room. He needed to be; this was his party to announce that he was running for Parliament. Many pros and cons weighed into his favor tonight. Since his mother was a former Aristocra, she led the Mitth family to even greater status and wealth. Thrawn’s faked exile was a setback. Even though just about every person here knew it was a ruse for the safety of the Ascendancy, the public was not aware of this fact. Thrass would have to win the approval and respect of the lower castes: all potential voters.

Thus, the party. Thrass made sure all representatives from the colonies were invited to hear his views. Aleen didn’t think Thrass had stopped talking since the evening started. Thrass especially wanted to rally the colony planets and lower caste representatives to bolster the public vote. If he had their approval, then the people would be open to him.

Thrass even went a step further and invited his opponent to the event. Mitth’iro’tarthi was a very distant relative of Thrass’. Hiro’s branch of the Mitth family broke off two centuries ago settling on the colony planet of Csaus to help bolster the Mitth’s military presence in the Chiss Defense Fleet. He was such a distant cousin that they were barely even related anymore only sharing the family name. Hiro and Thrass were aware of each other. Kapha had worked with Hiro’s parents when she was Aristocra keeping an eye on all military affairs. But that was the extent of it.

But with Thrawn’s exile, the main Mitth family’s name had been tarnished weakening their political positioning. Hiro saw the opportunity to rise up in status to take the parliament seat and try to gain power back to his side of the family.

After Hiro announced his bid to run for election two weeks ago, Thrass and Aleen began their research of the man. Hiro ran a relatively clean bill; his campaign was solid. But Aleen pointed out a few discrepancies in Hiro’s past. Somehow, he came into money that didn’t arrive from the Mitth banks. While political donations were common, several arrived off the books. They didn’t have any kind of trail to follow.

Which was the reason Thrass invited Hiro to the party. It was shown as a kind gesture to a distant family member, to let the opponents be friendly together, and of course a power play to Hiro. This was the main Mitth house. Hiro was well aware and not fazed by the move. But there was one thing that Thrass knew Hiro wouldn’t be prepared for, one weapon that would be his downfall:

Hiro’s servants were not as skilled.

Thrass knew somewhere out in the crowd, Aleen was seeking out the information he needed. For now, Thrass continued to talk, to talk, and talk some more to as many people in the room. He would charm them until he turned black in the face if he had to.

Aleen paced past the seafood hors d'oeuvres table giving a few subtle commands to his staff to refresh or refill the food when a slight touch brushed his shoulder. Perfect. He waited for this moment.

“Hello, Nami,” Aleen wore his welcoming smile as he faced the short haired woman. She wore similar robes to his, as all Mitth servants did. Her clan’s design had less layers, shorter sleeves, and shoulder pads. Csaus’ climate where she worked was warmer than Csilla’s. Aleen tucked his hair behind his ear, “I have not seen you since graduation.”

“And we have not spoken since you returned me home after our senior Teck’tah’le. How only a few years seem like so long ago,” Nami motioned for them to walk together.

Aleen fell in stride beside her, “And in that time, you have done well for yourself. You have risen out of the Fand clan and into the Mitth family’s rank.”

She eyed him carefully, “Yes, but we both know that Master Hiro’s Mitth family varies drastically from your Master Thrass’ Mitth family.”

“It is the same family, though I hear the colonies offer their own set of challenges for a house servant,” Aleen said patiently.

“Yes,” she answered shortly and lowered her eyes. There. She paused to consider her next words. A weakness.

Aleen touched her arm before she could speak, “Are you alright?”

“Yes!” she answered too quickly and knew it too. She wasn’t as well trained as Aleen even if she was the head of Hiro’s staff. “I know what you are doing.” Nami had always been a bold one.

“I do not know what you mean,” Aleen held her gaze.

“Come with me,” she tilted her head towards the balcony and walked away without giving him a chance to answer.

He followed her out into the garden. While many guests were around, there were plenty of places for two people to discuss privately. They stopped well away from prying ears.

Nami put her hands on her hips, “You seek information on my master to disrupt his campaign.”

“And do you not seek information on my master for the same reason?” Aleen raised an eyebrow.

“No,” her voice was tight.

Narrowing his eyes, Aleen did not know if she was lying or not. Nami was more guarded than she had been in school making her harder to read. This could be a ploy, “Explain.”

“While I am grateful for the opportunity Master Hiro presented me to work for the Mitth family…” She paused as her head dropped forward, tension filled her voice, “It is not an ideal place to serve. The colonies govern themselves slightly differently than here on Csilla.”

Aleen’s eyes narrowed, “How so? I was under the impression they followed the same laws.”

“The laws are the same, but within various houses, those laws can be… bent when away from the public eyes.”

“It is common for a master of the house to have their own rules.”

“Yes,” she checked her surroundings to make sure no one had neared.

Aleen sought through his memories of Nami from their school days. She used to be confident, boisterous, but also quite bold in her suggestions to instructors. If Thrawn was still around, she would have made a fine personal servant for him. But now, she seemed much more timid and fearful. He asked quietly, “What has happened?”

“I wish to make a deal with you,” she looked up to him with a little spark of her old self. “I will exchange information you seek for a favor in return.”

“Depends on the favor. I must have more information before agreeing to anything,” Aleen studied her carefully.

She nodded, “Of course. You see, Master Hiro by public standards is a good man. And he really is for the most part! There is one issue that I cannot overlook. He…” She checked again to see if anyone neared. “In his home, he has a say on who our partners should be. He does not agree that people such as you and myself should be with the people we love.”

“I do not understand how this links to me,” Aleen narrowed his eyes ever so slightly.

Nami flashed a friendly smile, purposely non-threatening to try and ease his concerns, “I doubt anyone else would know. If I was not aware of it, I would miss the signs. I just happened to be in the right place those years ago. Your duties kept you from picking me up at my home for our senior Teck’tah’le. I arrived at the Mitth estate to greet you in the front yard. You gave me your full attention, you were a gentleman, introduced me to your father…”

Aleen’s mind raced trying to place together where she headed with this story. He needed to stay ahead of her if he could.

She continued, “As we prepared to leave, and I believe this was subconscious on your part, you glanced to the upper front window. My gaze followed yours. There I spotted your master looking down on us. He appeared upset. In return, you looked quite remorseful. It was only a moment before you returned your focus to me for the rest of the evening.”

It took everything in his power to keep his voice steady even with fear creeping into the back of his mind, “I believe you were mistaken.”

“I understand that people like us cannot legally marry though there is no law that states we can’t be together,” she said, her tone a bit sad.

“People like us?”

“My partner that I wish to be with is also female,” she kept her voice low.

He understood the predicament now. Nami sought safety, but from what, he couldn’t be sure. “What is the favor you wish to request?”

“As I said, Master Hiro runs his house differently. A few months ago, he discovered two other servants of the same sex were courting. He reacted… negatively.” Her face darkened at the memory. “Ever since then, my partner and I have become distant for our own wellbeing. In exchange for information, I would like to be transferred with my partner to the main Mitth estate.”

Aleen analyzed her closely searching for any signs of deception. Before him, he only saw the old Nami, a fire in her eye, silently demanding him to follow suit. He still needed to tread carefully.

He touched his chin considering it, “Even if I do agree to this, it will be a favor I cannot return immediately. Master Thrass will not be head of the Mitth estate for a few more years at least. I can put in a good word with my father for a transfer, but again, that will take time. We are currently fully staffed.”

“As long as there is a glimmer of hope that we can leave our situation, I will happily wait,” she firmly stated.

“Am I allowed time to consider it?”

“Of course,” she relaxed. Aleen didn’t say no, so she took that as a good sign.

“Now, what can you offer me?”

She explained, “Being in the colonies, the manor houses are smaller. Very few of the servants live on the premises unlike myself. Even then, we’re given a lot of free reign to go to town, go on outings, and interact with people. My partner and I often frequent spaces made for people like us. I could secretly campaign for your master.”

“That would be acceptable,” Aleen stepped forward, his eyes glowing bright, “But it will not be enough. I need something more and a promise of future information.”

A normal servant would be wary to work against their master such as this. But clearly Nami was desperate, “Than allow me to tell you something very important.”

Aleen smirked. Perfect.

 

Thrass chatted with two colony leaders, laughing at one of their jokes. It was an awful joke, but he acted like it was the greatest thing he’d ever heard. The man even patted his shoulder. Thrass did not recoil despite the rough grab. He sipped his drink to clear his throat as his eyes flicked about twenty feet away where Hiro talked with Csilla’s current mayor. His opponent looked perfectly composed working the floor just as easily.

Just as he started to wonder if this party might fail with Hiro performing just as well, Thrass saw movement to his right. Aleen strode easily through the crowd, his eyes solely on Thrass. Finally, good news.

Aleen bowed to the colony leaders, “Pardon the interruption, gentlemen. A moment of my master’s time.”

The men nodded, and Aleen stepped close. Leaning in, he whispered in Thrass’ ear. Short and to the point.

Thrass met his gaze seeing only the truth. Nodding, he waved Aleen off and faced the leaders as his friend moved away, “Where were we? Ah yes, you were discussing your wife’s follies…”

 

As the party reached its peak, Thrass finally approached Hiro in the center of the room. Everyone in their vicinity watched carefully as this was certainly the highlight they waited for. Thrass noted his mother looking on as well. It was time to strike.

“Cousin,” Thrass nodded his head in respect. “Forgive me that I have not been able to greet you sooner.”

Hiro gazed up to Thrass, several inches shorter, but held himself with confidence, “I understand. This is quite a lavish affair to announce your campaign. I am honored to be invited even if I am running against you.”

Thrass waved his hand, “Family and honor before all else, and you are part of the Mitth family. I should hope that we can remain pleasant in our campaign. You have quite the strong bill.”

“As do you minus the blemish of your brother’s exile,” Hiro tipped his glass to him.

Thrass smirked, his eyes narrowed, “Confidence is an unsightly look on you when you too have your own secrets to hide.” There. A moment of worry crept into the man. Thrass stepped forward lording over him as he pressed on, “You best believe I will look into the missing funds from the Chiss Military Academy on Rhigar since that school is owned by _my_ Nuruodo family and not your Tarthi clan. If I’m correct, your brother is the head of the school, and the missing amount just so happens to be the exact amount donated anonymously to your campaign. I’m sure the students who are old enough to vote and their families would love to know why their fees and tuitions suddenly spiked to compensate for the missing funds.”

Hiro paled, all words gone from his forked tongue.

“Enjoy my party,” Thrass flipped his robes behind him and fluttered away. Hiro’s expression confirmed the accusation. Even if it was found untrue, a lie in politics could stretch far in time past the election as would an investigation. It would sow enough doubt for Thrass to rise in the polls.

His eyes caught Aleen’s on the edge of the room. His love smiled at him with pride.

Their plan had worked. Everything was falling into place.

 

They were alone in his room as Thrass slid his arms around Aleen’s waist. The party ended hours ago, but Aleen only had a few moments to spare before he needed to return to clean up. Stroking his love’s cheeks, Thrass smiled down at him, “You were excellent tonight.”

“We both were,” Aleen let his arms drape over Thrass’ shoulders. “It was an ideal time to strike Hiro. Everyone was watching. They didn’t hear what you said, but they saw the results.”

“His face was priceless,” Thrass chuckled into Aleen’s neck, kissing the soft blue skin.

“Not now. I must return to my duties!” Aleen sighed against the touch. Suddenly, he held Thrass back at arm’s length. His brows fell low.

Thrass matched his look, “What is it?”

“I made a deal to get the information. But in making it, I found some disturbing news. Nami, Hiro’s head of house, has assumptions about our relationship. She seeks protection from her master, for her partner is also of the same sex as her. I fear what will happen if we do not make it so,” he explained softly.

Thrass glanced away processing the information before meeting his eyes again, “Did you confirm it?”

“Of course not, but she was a schoolmate of mine.”

“The one you took to your senior Teck’tah’le!” Thrass suddenly realized why she was familiar to him.

“Yes… She knows me from then, and my lack of past relationships.” He crossed his arms over his chest, “I intend to speak to my father about potentially transferring her here, but I cannot tell him the reasons.”

“How soon must we act upon this deal?”

“We have some time. She is aware of that. I will research both Hiro and Nami to see if there is a way to transfer her without giving hints about our relationship.” Aleen pointed at him, “Speaking of that, you will be criticized for your lack of courting a woman. Hiro has a fiancé and you have me, which you cannot speak about publically.”

“Already considered that,” Thrass had a bit of swagger in his words. “When asked about my lack of dating, I told the leaders that I do not wish to conform to marriage simply because society deems it so. I would not jump into any frivolous relationship on a whim. They seemed quite impressed stating that my high standards should be praised.”

Aleen chuckled, “That will only work for so long.”

Thrass held out a hand for his love, “As long as we can make it work.”

Aleen took his hand and cupped Thrass’ cheek with the other, “Please tread carefully. You are a very good man, and good men don’t win political games.”

“I promise,” Thrass pulled him close. “I know you must return to your duties.”

“I will see you tomorrow, sir,” Aleen stepped close. Their lips pressed gently together as they embraced.

 

Three days later, Thrass smiled at the hologram in his study playing the news. Hiro had dropped from the race leaving only one other woman from the Mitth family running against him. But her campaign was unorthodox and unorganized. Thrass’ biggest competition was taken out of the running. It would be a simple victory as long as he stayed on track.

But where was Aleen? He hadn’t brought the tea for the afternoon, and Thrass greatly wished to share his accomplishment with someone.

A knock came to the door; it wasn’t Aleen’s usual rap.

“Enter,” Thrass called warily.

Old Grari pushed open the door. His face was flushed, clearly upset. In a haunted tone, he said low, “Your mother wishes to see you in her study.”

Thrass didn’t like this, “About what?”

“I am not allowed to say, sir. Though...” Grari lingered a moment.

“Speak,” Thrass pressed gently.

“I… I am sorry…” he bowed his head and vanished down the hallway.

Sorry? For what? Thrass didn’t like this at all. Something was amiss. It had been awhile since his mother had been in one of her moods. She didn’t adjust well to losing her power as Aristocra, but she eventually settled back into Parliament. Her sole focus since had been preparing Thrass for his eventual and now a reality campaign. Her goal, not Thrass’, was for him to eventually become an Aristocra himself. He knew he would have to combat her on that.

Thrass moved through the hallways towards his parents’ study quickly noticing how skittish the servants were. Their eyes followed him like a man on death row. He didn’t dare stop to speak with any of them. Perhaps he should. He would benefit knowing what he was walking into, but his fear kept him in check.

He didn’t knock on the grand silver door of the main study. Pushing it open, he stopped immediately at the sight, his blood running cold.

Kapha held a knife in her hand. At her feet, Aleen knelt on the ground facing the door towards him. His eyes were wide, unmoving from a spot he intensely stared at. Anyone else would be fooled by his calm demeanor, but Thrass could see how terrified his friend was.

Aleen’s hair, his gorgeous hair that he had neatly kept and fussed over since childhood, was sheared away in piles on the hardwood. What was left on his head was cropped uneven in blue-black patches.

Thrass advanced on them, his voice roaring, “What is the meaning of this!”

“A test,” Kapha’s voice held no love as she took the last lock of Aleen’s hair. He winced as her blade sliced through it. She held up the lock, “And your face confirms what Salark has told me.”

Salark? What did he have to do with this? Thrass’ eyes darted to the left just now noticing his father and Salark standing to the side, “Confirm what? What has Aleen done?”

“You, from what I hear,” Kapha sheathed the blade and smacked it down on her desk. “Is it true the two of you are in a relationship together? You’ve trained _this_ one too well. I couldn’t get a peep out of him.”

“If you have hurt him in any way, Mother-”

“He is not _my_ child. I will leave that for Salark to determine his punishment,” she snipped back. Eyes glowing, she asked again, “Are you two in a relationship together?”

Thrass held her gaze keeping his face stoic, “I am not sure what you mean. He has been my best friend and confidant since we were children. I trust him.”

Her voice dropped, “I am aware. He did help you orchestrate Thrawn’s exile without my knowledge.”

“It was important for both the Ascendancy’s protection and for my brother’s development,” he still remembered her look of horror when he presented the notion to Parliament.

She stepped to Aleen’s side as her fingers trailed over his rough head, “Let me simplify this.” Her nails dug into his scalp causing him to hiss. Salark stepped towards his son, but Harth kept him back. She growled, “Are you fornicating with this man?”

Thrass didn’t react to her even if she held his love at bay. He weighed the options in his mind knowing he should deny it. Slowly, he walked across the wood floor, his boots making a heavy echo in the room. Standing before her, he realized how little she was. He had long since grown taller than his mother. But now, he realized how petty she was. He sneered with a sharp grin, “You are a pathetic woman.”

“Why you-!” she lunged her hand towards his face.

Thrass easily caught her wrist and shoved her back until her hips hit her desk. Fear filled her being as his fingers dug in.

Salark and Harth moved forward, but a sharp look from Thrass stilled them.

He returned his gaze to Kapha, “This is what is going to happen. I intend to join the Parliament with or without your support. You are grasping onto the dying threads of your empire, one that I fully intend to take from you. I already have that plan in motion. I swear, Mother, that I will destroy you. Thrawn wanted to as well; he helped as much as he could before his departure. As soon as I am in Parliament and have my own power, I will dismantle every single thing you love piece by piece until you are left wanting with nothing as your comfort.”

He shoved her away. Kapha held her hand, hunched over like a fearful hag. Is that how he looked as a child gazing up to this woman?

Thrass faced his father, “You are a spineless coward and should be ashamed. I thought the Sabosen family you hailed from was better than this. And you,” he glared at Salark, “You are a traitor. This is your only son. This transgression will not be forgotten by either of us. Both be warned. I will not spare either of you. Good day.”

He heard Kapha sputter trying to regain her power like a fool. He did the cruelest thing he could to her:

Thrass ignored her.

Seizing Aleen under his arm, Thrass hauled him up and pulled him out of the room. Halfway down the hallway, he heard his love sniffle as fear overwhelmed him. Thrass whispered for him to keep his emotions together as they passed the on looking scared servants.

Thrass didn’t stop until he reached his bedroom. Shutting the door and locking it, he faced Aleen and pulled him close, “Your hair…”

“It will grow back,” Aleen choked back a sob as he hugged Thrass close. His body quivered now that they were alone, “What do we do now? She will not stop! You know she won’t.”

“We will not give her the ammunition to shoot us down,” Thrass rubbed his back. “Did you tell your father about us?”

“No!”

“Any of the other servants?”

“I have told no one. I swear it.”

“We need to assume that Salark isn’t the only person who might know about us,” he held the back of Aleen’s head to steady himself for what he was about to say. “You must leave.”

“What?” Aleen pulled back, shaking his head. “No! I will not leave you alone with her! I have never left your side.”

Thrass cupped both of his cheeks, “I will be fine. My mother knows that her power is transferring to me as she gets older. She must appease me to keep her status. Which is why it is well past time I enact our plan to remove her from this estate. But for that to happen, I cannot have you here for her to use against me.”

Tears welled in Aleen’s eyes realizing it was the right decision. Still, it was not what he wanted to do. “Thrass… there must be another way.”

“You can aide me out there. With your work here, it will not be hard for you to find a job. I will write you any recommendation. Rally people for my election. Gather information to help me. Look into my mother’s secrets as we have already begun to. Be my eyes, my ears, my voice out there. Together, we will stop her.” Thrass’ hands slid down to Aleen’s waist, “It will take time, but you will be by my side again. This will be _our_ house one day.”

Nodding sadly, Aleen murmured, “I will do everything I can.”

“I love you,” Thrass whispered pulling him closer. “I always have.”

“And I you, my love,” Aleen leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Thrass’.

They kissed slowly, remembering every second of it. The heat between them, the feel of their bodies close, their breaths…

Because when Aleen stepped away and hurried from the room, Thrass knew it would be the last time he saw his love for quite a while.

 

Thrass sat in his study watching the fire flicker in the hearth. Even though only a few hours had passed, he felt the pain of missing Aleen. It was the little things he already noticed: his tea was different, his cloak was hung incorrectly, and logs in the fireplace were built up too high giving off too much heat...

He did not go to dinner; Old Grari brought the meal to him. It was his favorite dish followed by his favorite dessert. A favor from his mother to try to win him back. It was a pathetic move on her part.

He heard a knock on the door, but didn’t reply to it. Footsteps entered and crossed the room before Salark entered his view.

The man’s face flushed with worry, “Where is my son?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Thrass eyed him with contempt.

“Where is Aleen!” Salark advanced on him. “I returned home to find my wife distraught! She said he packed a bag and left. He must be serving your orders. Where is he?”

Thrass leaned on the armrest, tapping his lips with his fingers, “Why would I speak to the man who betrayed his own blood to the hateful woman who shamed him? Did it feel good cleaning your son’s hair from the floorboards? Did you savor that?”

Salark thrust his finger in Thrass’ face. “I am protecting your family! Protecting everything around us from your mistakes!”

“I hoped you would have felt remorse.” Thrass huffed with the slightest smile. It held no care for Salark. “I will answer your question if you answer mine.”

“Fine! I will play your games, boy!” Salark’s face was a deep shade of purple. “Now tell me where my son is.”

Thrass said coolly, “Aleen is staying with old school friends, Tommani and Rebuy, who own a shop in town. That is where you will find him.”

Salark was familiar with the shop owners, his body relaxing, “Thank you… What is your question?”

“How could you do that do your son?” Thrass’ eyes flared ruby, glowing fiercely bearing into the man. “And why did you believe that we were a couple?”

“You still deny it then?” Salark sneered down at him. “You are not fooling anyone in this house other than your mother. She’s too self-absorbed to realize anything beyond herself. Your father and I had our theories about you and my son. Though, Harth has always been far more gullible to believe your lies about why you refused to date anyone.” He paced slowly before the fire, casting his shadow back and forth against Thrass. “I should have stepped in sooner. I should have pushed Aleen away from you, told him to work for the Sabosen house instead of here.”

Only Thrass’ eyes moved following the man, “You did not answer my first question. How could you do that to your own son?”

Salark slowed his pacing until he stopped. His body filled with remorse, “Please believe me when I say it wasn’t supposed to happen that way. I would never trust Kapha with that information. I went to Harth and consulted him.”

“Why?” Thrass asked coldly.

Salark slid into the armchair beside him. “Think back to your party a few days ago. You dug and searched into your cousin’s life finding the exact thing that would derail his campaign. You are not immune to that. You are on track to be a good politician, but there will always be someone far more skilled than you who will do to you that you did to Hiro.” A bit of his old fatherly look sunk into his face, “What was your long term plan with Aleen? You know your partnership would not end in marriage. You would be expected to take a wife at some point. Your ‘having high standards’ excuse was cute, but it would only last for so long.”

Thrass was unsure whether or not to answer him. That would absolutely confirm his relationship with Aleen. At this moment, he still had deniability. Finally, he said quietly, “I intend to take a wife one day. Now is not the time.”

“As a front to hide your affair with my son?”

Thrass chose not to speak.

Salark chuckled, “That is common among many politicians. Sometimes it works; most get found out. That is why I went to consult Harth. I want both you and Aleen to be happy, but I feared how this would affect your campaign and your political future. Your secret has been kept within the walls of this house. Not everyone knows, of course. Your mother certainly didn’t. It was a surprise to your father. He was concerned and upset by the knowledge. We planned on discussing it more.” He sighed, hanging his head, “This morning, Kapha called me into her study. Harth had told her. I should have known my old friend lost more than just his spine to that woman.”

Thrass didn’t realize how many people knew, and that thought was chilling. Was Aleen aware of this too? They had been so careful over the years. While it was comforting that the servants hid his secret, he thought of Nami. How she was so willing to scorn her own master. Were Thrass’ servants holding out for him over his mother? Would they be loyal to him until he treated them in a way they disliked and then would stab him in the back?

Sarlak continued, “A relationship with Aleen will be a life of looking over your shoulder, making sure that no one is watching and aware. Keeping every little movement between you two in check. You might believe that you are invincible, but you are still a young man, merely nearing thirty. You have much to learn.”

Thrass finally fully faced him, “Are you done?”

Salark inhaled sharply, anger again flooding him at being dismissed so easily, “You are a fool. This will be a fight you lose.”

Thrass didn’t move as Salark stormed from the room. His eyes fell back on the flames as his mind raced. He needed so much more information. He needed to know who knew about Aleen and his relationship. Thrass needed to start separating the servants too: who was loyal to his mother and who would swear their loyalty to him.

For all of this, he would normally have Aleen. He knew the staff far better than Thrass did. While he needed to send Aleen away for his safety, Thrass was at a severe disadvantage.

The hour became late as his fire died. Thrass remained unmoving from his spot even when a subtle knock came to the door. A few moments later, it opened and soft footsteps shuffled across the floorboard.

Old Grari came into his view, his entire body tense and morose, his wrinkles sagging deep around his eyes. Nervously, he scratched his large belly. The low firelight caught his silver streaks in his blue-black hair.

He didn’t speak until Thrass asked, “Did my mother send you?”

“No, sir,” Grari said quietly. “I wanted to see how you were doing. Looks like you and Aleen got shaken up pretty good.”

Thrass’ eyebrows raised and he leaned forward, “Grari, may I ask you a few things in confidence?”

“Of course, sir. May I sit?” he motioned to the seat Salark had left behind.

Thrass waved his hand permitting it.

Flopping into the chair, the old man rubbed his knees, “Thank you. The legs aren’t what they once were. What can I do for you?”

Thrass watched him carefully sizing him up, “What are your feelings about my mother?”

Grari’s face soured like he smelled something pungent, “I’ve served your family a long time, longer than Salark. I was a young man when your grandfather hired me. I remember your mother being a kind and bright teenager, full of life. But after she went into politics, she changed. The power she got corrupted her just like the old saying. She’s become a bitter, terrible woman. Her parents would be ashamed. That is not how they raised her. I wish you and Thrawn weren’t so young when your grandfather passed. He would be so proud of both of you.”

A small smile crept across Thrass’ face, the first real one since that morning watching Hiro drop from the race. That seemed so long ago…

Thrass quietly asked, “You are quite faithful, and I have always liked you. I am in need of your help.”

“I’ll be more than happy to serve you, sir.”

“Will you be my fill-in personal servant in Aleen’s stead until he can return?”

Grari’s eyes widened slightly, “Sir… Surely, you should pick someone else. I’m an old man-”

“Which means you know everything that goes on here,” Thrass said gently. “I need your help, more than ever. I need information,” his voice quickened, “I need to know about the servants. I need help with my campaign, preparing for political rallies, and the debates. I need help dressing for these events and speech writing and someone to watch mother and, and, and I need someone to trust and-! And he’s not here anymore…” Thrass’ lip quivered.

Aleen really was gone for the moment. His return laid in Thrass’ hands. But it was so daunting. The fight so big. He felt so alone as he covered his eyes trying to compose himself and steady his breathing.

A warm hand rubbed against his shoulder. Grari smiled softly at him, his ruby eyes glowing ever so softly with warmth, “It will be a great honor, sir.”

“Are you sure? It will be difficult,” Thrass didn’t sound confident himself.

Grari barked up a loud laugh, “I used to change your diapers. You’ve already put me through enough shit! I can take a little more.”

Thrass laughed softly despite the long day crashing into him, “Come. We have much work to do.”

“No,” Grari pushed himself up and held out a hand for the young man. “It is late, and you look like death walking. You go to your room, mourn Aleen, get some sleep, and _then_ we have much work to do starting tomorrow.”

Thrass remembered that Grari and his wife never had any children. She had passed away a few years prior prompting Salark to allow Grari to move into the servant quarters. For his long service, he was gifted his own room. Thrass made a mental note that when he became in charge of the estate, Grari would get more than that. The old man always treated him and Thrawn like his own.

Accepting his hand, Thrass rose to his feet, “How did you know about Aleen and me?”

“Little things,” Grari said keeping pace beside him. “Your looks and stuff. When you were teenagers, you weren’t subtle at all.”

Thrass made sure his pace was slow for him, “And then?”

“Well, you two got older and not hormone driven idiots. There was that staff turnover a few years ago.”

Many of the older servants had retired five years prior allowing a new wave of servants in training to come into the house, “So the older servants since Aleen joined knows and the new servants don’t?”

“That’s right, sir.”

Thrass turned down the hallway with him, “Why did they keep our secret?”

Grari chuckled, “Because we like you two. You’re a good master, respect all of us, treat us far more than fair. We look forward to you leading the estate. Aleen is a great leader. He’s going to make a wonderful head of house one day. He’s going to help everyone succeed. Besides, two men loving each other isn’t some new invention. Been around as long as the Chiss. Just not legally. Maybe one day…”

“Perhaps…” Thrass wondered if that could be possible. Maybe one day in the future when he was in Parliament, it would be a fight he could take on.

But no more fights tonight. He was exhausted and needed to prepare for the future. At least now even without Aleen, he had an ally, “Goodnight, my friend. Get some rest.”

“You too, sir. We’ll get her.”

“I know we will.”

* * *

 

Kapha stared blankly at the Aristocra looming above her on their judgement bench. It was a place she knew well. She held that spot years ago for two terms. If not for term limits, she would have stayed for as long as she wanted.

But she was on the receiving end this time. Somehow, many of her transgressions from her time as Aristocra and in the Parliament had been reported. Not one mishap; _all_ of them. Fraud, money laundering, bribing people from other houses, racketeering… Kapha used a lot of the Mitth estate money to get herself into power. She was careful and thorough to cover all her tracks, to pay people for silence, or to make sure they were silenced through threats.

She wasn’t careful enough. It started a little over a month ago. Her associates were outed; they were either disgraced with their titles passed to their children of age, or they were jailed. She didn’t think anything of it at first. Those people had dealings with other unsavory folks. But as more and more came forward, she began to worry.

And then two days ago, the Aristocra had been given a case full of exact evidence against her. Everything that Kapha worked for her entire life was about to come to an end.

“Mitth’kapha’nuruodo,” Aristocra Aria took her seat after the deliberation. Her sharp eyes fell on Kapha, “We have decided that these transgressions cannot be overlooked. We find you guilty of-”

“This is madness!” Kapha shrieked at them. “I have done far more good in my time here, and that cannot be erased.”

“Silence. Your childlike outburst looks poorly upon you,” a voice broke through. Stepping out of the Parliament chairs, Thrass strode forward. Tall, dressed his very best with his moink skin fur cape draped on his shoulders, he tapped his ornamental cane on the tile. Two years in Parliament, he had made quite a respectable name for himself in a short time. “Esteemed Aristocra, I apologize for my mother’s unsavory behavior. I also understand what my mother has done strikes a great blow to the Mitth family’s honor and the Nuruodo clan’s name. I am shocked to hear these allegations just as much as you are.”

A small smile twinged Aria’s lips like she was in on a joke, “I am sure you are, Mitth’rass’nuruodo. Her usual punishment would be to strip her of all of her titles and imprison her. Tell me, what would you suggest?”

Kapha uneasily eyed her son. The past two years had been more than tense between them. Even though they lived under the same roof, he rarely said more than cordial words to her. He’d kept to himself only consulting with Grari about matters. Ever since that day she sent away Salark’s boy, Thrass became a stranger to her.

Still, Thrass was always kind. It was his flaw. It’s what kept him from becoming an ambitious and great politician. It might also be the key to saving her.

Thrass stepped forward into the center of the room, “My suggestion would be to pass the titles and affairs of the Mitth estate to me as you have with others in this situation. I know I face a deep hole and long trudge upward to restore the Mitth’s family name after my mother’s actions and my brother’s exile. I would like the opportunity to try to restore our honor. And know that I intend to succeed. Second, I would like to place my mother under our estate’s care. We have a small abode in the southern hemisphere where I can send her. I believe that Aristocra Senger’s jurisdiction and military base owned by his family is in the same area.”

Senger touched his chin considering it, “Yes. As a distant relative of yours, her punishment for tarnishing my clan’s name would be quite satisfying, one I would enjoy enforcing.”

“House arrest?” Kapha gasped realizing where they would send her. It wasn’t jail, but it might as well be compared to her current lavish lifestyle. Their house on the southern side of the planet only had three rooms, a kitchen, and sitting area. It wasn’t even considered a vacation house. It was mostly used for work trips when she needed to check in on Sengar’s base.

Senger continued, “We do have the means of tracking her if she leaves the premises. A proper sentencing would come with various conditions she would have to follow.”

“I understand,” Thrass motioned to the balcony where many of the aides for the Parliament waited as their masters worked. “Our head of house, Hess’alark’sabosen, has been a loyal companion to our family for years. I’m sure Salark will dutifully watch her and give me reports of her actions.”

He spotted Salark up on the second floor. The older man’s eyes glowed, burning with deep anger at his words. He would have no choice about going with Kapha if Thrass gained control of the family and ordered him to relocate.

Good. Let him be mad.

Aria held up her hand, “A moment for us to deliberate.” She clicked off her microphone, and all of the Aristocra rose up. Stepping away, they gathered to discuss quietly among themselves.

Thrass watched them as calm as could be. He could feel his mother’s eyes on his back, but he refused to turn around. But oh, he wanted to see her defeat. He wished to savor it. Still, he was in the middle of the Parliament and had an image to uphold of never gloating. That would come later tonight when he returned home.

Several minutes passed. All the Aristocra kept stoic faces as they talked, so Thrass couldn’t read their expressions. The only noise was the quiet murmuring of the Parliament members behind him whispering.

Finally, the Aristocra took their seats again. Aria clicked back on her microphone and gazed across the room, “Honored members of the Ascendancy, we have discussed and have come to a decision. Step forward, Mitth’Kapha’nuruodo.”

Swallowing hard, Kapha came up beside her son. He still wouldn’t look at her so she faced her jury.

Aria’s eyes glared staring down at her, “As I said, you have been found guilty. After deliberation, we have decided that we will side with Mitth’rass’nuruodo’s suggestion. Your first sentence will be stripping you of all of your titles and passing them to your son. He is now the head of the Mitth family in the Chiss Ascendancy and all of its colonies. Your second sentence is ten years of house arrest in the place of his choosing followed by five years of parole. That is our final decision.” She turned to Thrass, “I’m sure you have much to prepare for. You are dismissed for the day.”

Thrass bowed his head low, “Thank you, esteemed ones. I will begin at once. I look forward to restoring my family’s name.”

Senger smirked as he slowly swiveled his seat back and forth, “As am I. You have until the end of the week to relocate your mother.”

“I will not need that much time. Good day.” Thrass turned and finally faced Kapha, “See you at _my_ home, Mother.”

Stunned, she silently watched him leave her in the center of the room with no allies or anyone to ever aid her again.

 

Salark pulled the speeder into the Mitth estate’s gates. It had been a quiet ride home. Kapha sat depressed and stunned at the turn of events. Silence was an odd turn for her, not one that he would have expected. She lost everything today. Salark burned with silent anger too. Thrass swooped in and relocated his life. Perhaps he would have a chance for a rebuttal or plea to stay. He truly didn’t wish to make his wife move to a colony planet. He would have to try his luck.

He stopped the speeder suddenly, shaking their bodies at the sight before them.

A moving freighter was parked in the front lawn. Many of the servants already had it filled to the brim. Harth observed the affair as he quietly commanded where boxes and items should be placed. Thrass stood beside him with Old Grari just off his shoulder.

Kapha slammed the speeder door closed, “Husband! What are you doing?”

“Packing. We’re placing the final items in now,” Harth said with a bit of mirth in his voice. “We should be able to leave in the hour.”

Kapha gawked, “How did you know? My sentencing was barely two hours ago.”

Thrass smiled to his mother, “Can you not see it? Do you not realize the ones that have plotted your demise?”

Her eyes widened watching the three men look upon her like a child being bested by a parent, “You?”

“You have dictated our son’s life for far too long,” Harth said gently. “Thrawn too when he was still here. And I… I was too idle. I was complicit to their suffering. I told Thrass about your wrongdoings.”

Thrass added, “And Grari helped me gather the evidence with outside help.”

Salark narrowed his eyes, “Outside help?”

Thrass smiled with pride and nodded to the front door.

Stepping out, now wearing the robes of head of the house of the Mitth family, Aleen gazed down at his father. His hair had grown to his chin the last two years while away.

Salark saw so little of his son after his dismissal. Aleen saw his mother while Salark worked, and only met his father in accidental passing. He tried to apologize to his son, but the young man wouldn’t hear him out. Salark admitted to himself he was relieved to see Aleen here.

“Sir,” Aleen took Thrass’ side, “The Master bedroom is completely cleared out along with any important documents they might need. We have packed enough food for them for the first month while they settle into their new location.”

“Very good,” Thrass faced his mother. “You have two hours to tour the house for anything that we might have missed. You will be given a handful of servants to help you.” Thrass had chosen ten that were the most loyal to his mother.

Salark came forward, “You will force your mother to move? All over this petty spite!”

“No,” Aleen glanced to Thrass who nodded in approval. “You are my father first and foremost. Honor and family before anything else. I will honor you more than you ever did me. As Mitth family head of house appointed by Master Thrass, I hereby relieve you of all duties.”

“You are firing me?”

Kapha screeched, “I need Salark’s help! He’s _my_ servant!”

Thrass shook his head, “Not anymore. Don’t worry, Salark. Aleen has talked with the Sabosen estate here in the Capitol. You will be starting there at the beginning of the week. Their head of house recently stepped down for medical reasons. With your experience, it should be a smooth transition.”

It was far more generous than what Salark was expecting from the young men. He expected to be humiliated like Kapha. But his son, in the end, showed great respect and dignity. He couldn’t help but smile with pride at him, “Thank you, Aleen, Master Thrass. I hope one day you might be able to forgive me.”

“Possibly,” Aleen’s eyes still glowed with a touch of anger. “For now, you are dismissed to clear out your things from your quarters.”

After bowing low to them, Salark faced Kapha, “You are a spiteful woman. Enjoy your new prison. I can only apologize for what Harth will be put through under your gaze in such small quarters.”

Harth waved his hand, “It is my punishment for neglecting my sons. I hope we will meet again, old friend.”

“You are all mad!” Kapha screamed. “This is my house! I will not leave everything that I have spent a lifetime building.” She advanced on Thrass.

Aleen quickly stepped in her way, “You will leave peacefully.” He flipped back the bottom of his robes and rested his hands on his dagger hilts, “Or you will be removed. It is your choice, and your two hours are ticking away. I would tour the house for items you wish to take while you can.”

Harth touched his wife’s shoulder, “Kapha… You lost. Let us walk together one last time in the garden. Perhaps one day on better terms, we shall return. We have a lot to do-”

“Shut up!” She pulled away glaring them all down as she stomped towards the front door.

Grari shook his head, “I don’t envy you, Master Harth. I’d rather bed a Goolah beast.”

“It would be easier,” Harth rubbed the back of his neck. Turning to his son, he smiled with pride, “Use your power well. I am proud of you.”

“Thank you, Father. I could not have done this without you,” Thrass clasped his shoulders and leaned in touching his brow bones to his father’s forehead. It was a sign of the utmost respect for the Chiss.

Patting his son’s shoulder, Harth pulled away and followed his wife inside.

Alone with Grari and Aleen, Thrass watched the movement around him. He saw Nami and her partner, hired from Hiro’s estate and now a part of the staff, working to load the freighter as they became acclimated with their new staff. It had been a project of Aleen’s in his time away working secretly with Grari. Kapha’s old regime of servants would leave with her. Several new spots opened up in the manor’s staff. With Thrass’ permission, Aleen hired people like them. People who only wished to live in peace with the one they loved regardless of their sex or status. This estate would be a haven for them.

Taking Aleen’s hand, Thrass turned to his new house, “Come, there is much to be done. We have a lot of redecorating, and we shall begin to rebuild the Mitth family name.”

Aleen laced his fingers in Thrass’, finally together again. They would celebrate tonight that their two years apart was finally over, “Yes, like getting Grari situated into his new room in the East Wing.”

“Pardon me?” Grari stuttered, “The East Wing is for honored guests!”

Thrass smiled to him, “I could not claim victory without you, my friend. You helped me bring Mother to justice. You helped bring Aleen back to me. You are my most honored guest that will ever grace the walls of my manor. After serving three generations of the Mitth family, I declare you retired. Welcome to your new home to live out your days, my old friend.”

Tears welled in his eyes. Nervously scratching his belly, Grari shook his head, “It’s an honor, sirs. Both of you… I’m just so proud! Look at you. Once so little making messes and now leading the estate… Thank you.” He stepped forward and pulled the young men into a huge hug.

Both Thrass and Aleen weren’t really ones for physical contact outside of each other. But for Grari, both were more than happy to make an exception.

 

The next morning, Aleen stirred awake slowly opening his eyes. Thrass was already up still shirtless from the night before. He sat in bed sipping his morning tea as he browsed through Parliament matters for the coming day. He’d yet to receive word from Senger that his mother arrived on her new colony home, but that should come sometime this morning.

Aleen watched him. This man did everything in his power, pulled all of his political strings, and faced his own family just to bring Aleen home. This was _their_ house now where they could openly be together. They were in _their_ room sharing a place side by side. How could Aleen ever stop loving Thrass after all of this.

Thrass turned his head and smiled seeing his love awake, “Good morning.”

“Did you turn off the alarm?”

“Yes. I wished for you to rest.”

“I must get used to early hours again. Two years away has made me unpracticed. Though, I have missed you and our evenings together,” Aleen slowly sat up pushing his disheveled hair from his face. He could not wait until it was long enough to put up again.

“I have forgotten how I will sit awkwardly the day after,” Thrass chuckled. “It was worth it.”

Leaning over, Aleen kissed him gently and stroked his cheek, “I must begin my duties for today.”

Thrass motioned to the corner where a cart with breakfast waited, “Not for another hour. I already had this prepared. We will eat on the balcony, and then you can become acclimated with your new position.”

Aleen narrowed his eyes, “You know how I despise being late for my duties.”

“You will get over it and come eat,” Thrass tossed off the sheet and rose to his feet. He winced, but it wasn’t unpleasant. His backside would have to become used to his lover once more. “Come along.”

Rolling his eyes, Aleen climbed out of bed and joined him. He couldn’t stay mad at the nice gesture. They were together once again. No one would ever break them apart.

* * *

 

Years passed in peace. Thrass rose in the ranks of the Parliament and became a man of the people. The Mitth family found new wealth under his watch. Unlike his mother, he shared it with those who needed it. In Thrawn’s name and honor, Thrass made many charitable donations to an art museum for Myna, Thrawn’s first love. He aided the poor. He focused on building infrastructure where it was needed. He bolstered the military his family ran. And with Aleen’s ever careful guidance and sharp eye, Thrass did it all without a single whisper of corruption.

His good work made it easier for the government officials to ignore his lack of marriage. Whenever they asked, Thrass would note his accomplishments saying he was too busy to court at this time.

And they bought it.

Aleen kept the house running perfectly making his own name among the servant class. Many houses reached out to Thrass to loan them Aleen. They saw his good work and wished for it as their own. Aleen found time to go out and train other heads of houses to become more efficient in their positions.

They were an unstoppable team that no one could tackle.

Until one day, Aleen brought news to Thrass as he prepared a speech. Thrass eyed him cautiously, “And he’s waiting downstairs?”

“Yes,” Aleen looked on guard. “He says that your brother sent him from that Empire in the center of the galaxy. It seems that Thrawn has found a high rank for himself as well as a suitable ally for the Ascendancy.”

Thrass touched his chin considering it. So this _human_ was Thrawn’s pick for an ambassador? When they sent Thrawn away for exile, part of Thrass never expected his little brother to get results.

No, that’s not true. He knew Thrawn would thrive away from the Ascendancy. This would never be his place. The truth was Thrass wished for Thrawn to fail so he could come home. He missed that little annoyance.

Thrass rose to his feet, “Does he understand our language?”

“No. He speaks in Sy Bisti. I am fluent in it.” Aleen led him to the door.

Thrass followed, “As am I. Let us see what this Eli’vanto has to say.”

* * *

 

Thrass paced the study for what felt like days now. The doctors were down the hallway working on the patient. Thrass had to pay them triple just to come, because outsiders weren’t accepted on Csilla. Aleen sat calmly in the chair watching him. No matter how much he told Thrass it had only been an hour, Thrass couldn’t relax. Grari, like the jovial old man he was, chuckled at the sight of them. He was the only one having a good time tonight.

“Does it usually take this long?” Thrass fiddled with his crest ring on his finger.

“Not usually, but the doctors are working with a human. It is slightly different,” Aleen rose to his feet and stopped his love. “Still your mind. It will be alright.”

“Unless it’s not,” Grari piped up.

“Hush!” Aleen whirled on him. “Do you truly want that to befall her?”

Grari huffed, “Of course not! She seems like an interesting woman! That alien blue guy with her is questionable… Cad was his name? But she is the woman that Thrawn chose-”

They all heard it. The soft faint cries of a baby coming down the hallway. Moments later, a knock came to the study.

Thrass couldn’t move. Eli told him that Thrawn had a woman he was seeing. Thrass wasn’t surprised. Thrawn always found odd passions. But when Eli mentioned Thrawn had a daughter, Thrass had been disgusted. He couldn’t fathom why his brother would lose his wits enough to father a child.

And then a month ago, a human woman showed up to his doorstep with a child and some manner of creature called a Duro pleading for help. She was very pregnant, but she knew exactly what to say to Thrass:

She was Thrawn’s woman and she carried his son, his daughter stood at her side. But most importantly, Thrawn was gone, lost in battle. She needed Thrass now, because (Thrass knew that Thrawn taught her this) honor and family were the most important things to the Chiss. She actually had the gall to say to him that Thrass could not turn his back on his niece and nephew.

Thrawn _would_ get his woman to push Thrass’ hand using Chiss morals against him. Having spent the last several years finally building up the Mitth name again to a place of honor, Thrawn’s mistake came back to haunt Thrass threatening to dismantle all his hard work. It wasn’t fair! This mess could have been avoided in the first place if Thrawn had followed the rules of the Ascendancy, if he had learned to adapt to the world here. But no, he had to leave and flourish throughout the galaxy. Thrass aided in his brother’s exile; it was the best choice in the end. But seeing this… _Kya_ woman so unorthodox and unkempt, so unlike the Chiss with her alien brother and mixed species children, Thrass felt so much anger at Thrawn. Not only for falling for this woman and for fathering children, but also for dying! Thrawn was gone, a pain and truth Thrass had yet to come to terms with. How could his little brother, so brave and cunning, so smart and talented, actually be gone...

And again as he had done his entire life, Thrass had to clean up Thrawn’s messes.

Thrass decided he would aid this _woman_ long enough for her to have a child here on Csilla. At least one of Thrawn’s children would be considered a Chiss citizen. After she was well enough, he would send her, her mixed children, and that loud, rude alien brother back to the side of the galaxy they came from. It didn’t matter how much Eli argued there was a war; it was a war that didn’t concern Thrass. It was a war that stole his little brother from him. Who gave a damn about anything else! Thrawn was gone. Thrass would never forgive this lucky woman who got to see him in his last days. She got to spend so much precious time with Thrawn. Time that Thrass wouldn’t never have.

And Thrass hated Kya for it. He couldn’t wait to send them all away from his life.

But when he heard that cry outside, so little and yet so loud, Thrass’ throat tightened. The nurse opened the door, and in her arms was the smallest bundle he’d ever seen. She asked if they wished to see the child, and Thrass nodded dumbly.

Before he knew it, the boy had been placed in his arms. He was so little, smaller than a Chiss baby, that Thrass could have held him in one hand. The child had his mother’s coloring, but the Chiss blue peppered his skin. But when that little boy opened his eyes, those dark red eyes deeper than any Chiss, Thrass felt himself come undone. The boy settled and stared up at him like he could see into Thrass’ very being.

Grari sniffled over his shoulder, “He looks just like Thrawn the day he was born.”

“Does he?” Aleen gently placed his hand on his lover’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Thrass whimpered. His eyes filled with tears as he watched every movement the boy made, “Does he have a name?”

The nurse nodded, “The woman said Thrawn named the boy when he found out he would have a son. His name is Cass.”

“Cass,” Thrass smirked. He knew what the word meant in their Chiss tongue. Thrawn always had a bit of an artist flare to him. “Hello, Cass.”

The boy’s eyes shifted back to him. A little gurgle bubbled off his lips making Thrass chuckle.

Aleen looked to the nurse, “What is the mother’s condition?”

“Her operation is almost complete. The doctors are finishing her caesarean section operation now,” she said before turning towards the door. “I will return soon for the boy. He will need his mother’s care.”

“Thank you,” Thrass was completely captivated by this child. He could hear Aleen and Grari talking behind him, but his mind did not register the words.

Holding this child--Grari was right. He looked just like Thrawn-- was a mistake. Thrass had been so set on avoiding the woman, her child, and the Duro. He didn’t wish to get attached to them. Eli, Aleen, and Grari interacted with them the most. It would make it easier to push them out. But with Cass in his arms, how could Thrass ever send such a small, innocent being his brother helped make back into a dangerous galaxy at war?

“Thrass,” Aleen shook his shoulder snapping him to attention. “We have a visitor.”

Peeking in the door, O’koye watched them warily. Thrass knew she understood Cheunh, taught by Thrawn, and she spoke it far better than Eli even after all these years. Thrass couldn’t even remember talking to the girl since she arrived on Csilla outside of her translating for her mother. No, he had said pleasantries, but nothing more than that.

It was time to change that.

Thrass gently called, “Come here, child.”

“Is that my brother?” she asked not leaving her spot.

“Yes,” Thrass smiled softly. “Come and meet him. Do not be afraid.”

“But you hate us,” she said pointedly.

Thrass’ chest tightened at the words. He truly had been quite hateful towards his visitors. This was Thrawn’s daughter; this was his niece. He searched his mind trying to recall her speaking to him. The day they met, she mostly translated for her mother. Already brilliant, her Chiss mind was so advanced. She would need care and guidance to develop it more.

Thrass frowned, “O’koye…” It wasn’t a Chiss name, her mother’s language, and the word was difficult for him to pronounce. “I am sorry. I have been selfish. I wish to change that. I want to know you and now your brother.”

“And Mommy?” she narrowed her eyes.

“And… and your mother,” Thrass resolved himself to that promise. “You were all important to Thrawn. He was important to me. I promise you now that you will be safe and welcomed from this moment on.”

Aleen gazed at his love with a small smile. He’d hoped Thrass would reach this point, but his lover could be quite stubborn. Aleen asked the nurse to bring the boy. Thrass was a man with a good heart; Aleen knew he wouldn’t turn them away after this.

But the girl was still wary, shifting back and forth in the doorway. Not that Aleen could blame her the way they were treated since they arrived.

Slowly approaching the door, Aleen knelt down to her eye level, “Lady Mittho’koye, do not be scared. Your Uncle Thrass is quite stupid at times.” Thrass snapped a sharp look at him, but it made the little girl giggle. Aleen continued, “But he knows he made a mistake. He feared loving you. No more. You are a lady of this house. Your mother will be a cherished lady too. Both bear the Mitth name. Your brother will be a Master. You are home, O’koye.”

“None of you like Uncle Cad,” she twitched her mouth to the side. “You don’t mention him.”

Aleen tensed and glanced away, “He is… interesting.”

She smiled softly, so wise for being so young, “He also brought us from danger to here.”

She was right, of course. Aleen didn’t have to like the Duro, but he would at least respect the man (and make Thrass do it too). Of course Grari, who liked everyone, actually got on quite well with this _Cad Bane_. Aleen continued, “Your Uncle Cad is welcomed here too.”

“For now!” Thrass called over. “If I see him trying to steal my things again, I won’t be so welcoming!”

Aleen held out his hand to the girl, “Come meet your brother, child.”

Hesitating a moment, she finally slid her fingers into Aleen’s hand letting him lead her over to the couch. Grari picked her up with a “Here we go, Little Miss!” and plopped her on the seat next to Thrass still cradling Cass.

O’koye gripped Thrass’ arm staring down at her brother. Thrass swelled at the little touch taking in her appearance. This close, he could see she looked much like her father from the slightly lighter Chiss hair and blue coloring. Like most Chiss women, her brow bones were much smaller than in men. But her eyes were the shape of her mother’s, still red like her father, as were her nose and lips. He realized she would be quite beautiful when she was older.

Thrass and Aleen would need to prepare for potential suitors and how to properly dispose of them without witnesses.

Thrass turned towards her, “This is your brother.”

“Cass!” she took his little hand, letting him grip her fingers. “Daddy wanted me to give you something in case he missed your birth! It’s his first words to you. I haven’t even seen it yet!” She dug into her skirt pocket and pulled out a small hologram recorder. Before any of the men could speak, the child excitedly hit the play button.

Thrass inhaled sharply as a new pain stabbed into his heart; Aleen gripped his lover’s shoulder tight. They heard Grari take a long, sadden breath behind them at what they saw:

A projection of Thrawn illuminated in front of his son. Cass’ little eyes lit up at the form.

It was the most relaxed Thrass had ever seen his brother. Thrawn was lounging on someone. He realized it was Kya’s pregnant belly as she was holding the recorder. He wore sleeping shorts and a military style tank, hair unkempt in his face, and mature wrinkles around his eyes. But there were faint smile lines too as he stroked her belly as they laid in a bed. Thrass realized this had to be taken just a couple months ago before Thawn’s passing, and his little brother looked so happy as the recording started:

_“...and with the Rebels on Lothal, I never know anymore. My certainty entering battles dwindles. It’s not like I trained in the Academy to fight Jedi.”_

_Kya snorted, “From what Cad tell me, they all shoot equally dead. They just harder targets to hit.”_

_Thrawn furrowed his brow, “It’s why I want to do this. I was not prepared for O’koye-”_

_“Best surprise ever,” Kya’s hand entered the projection to push his hair back from his eyes._

_Thrawn caught her fingers and held her hand tight, “It’s getting far more dangerous than I expected. I only wish to have something prepared if the worst happens.”_

_“Nothing will happen. You will always come back to me, Captain,” Kya cooed._

_“I cannot guarantee it.” Thrawn turned his eyes up to her, “I will record a message to our son.”_

_“Fine. Way to ruin last night of our vacation,” she joked._

_“Oh does it take so little? I thought you were more of a resilient woman,” he joked back. Pressing his palm against her belly, he smiled, “He’s so close. He’s right here so close to us. I can feel him moving.”_

_“He only move that much when you talk. Never move when I want. He like ‘Ugh! Mom! Shut up! I hear you all day! I make you pee million times! What more you want for me!’”_

_Thrawn laughed resting his head on her stomach. He closed his eyes like he was listening for the greatest sound to happen._

_Kya playfully hissed, “Kick daddy in the face, Cass! Get em!”_

_“Hush,” Thrawn gazed up at her, keeping his ear to her belly. “I’m deciding what I wish to say for the recording.”_

_“The one I been doing this whole time?”_

_Thrawn’s head popped up, “I thought you were just holding it!”_

_“Nah, been getting every word.” She cackled, “Eight years and I can still trick you.”_

_He sat up, rolling his eyes, “To correct you, we have been together nine years.”_

_“Really?”_

_“As of three months ago.”_

_“Am I bad woman cause I don’t remember our anniversary?”_

_“That is what I’m for.”_

_“You never forget anything.”_

_“No, I don’t.” Thrawn’s fingers traced over her body, “And you are not bad at anything…” His sharp eyes shifted to her, “Except for tricking me. Are you still recording!”_

_“I don’t think so,” she turned the recorder. Her finger passed in front of the screen as she swiped it. “Should be off. Okay! Talking to your son! You need to tell him you love him.”_

_“Of course I do,” Thrawn sat up straight pushing his hand through his hair to smooth it out and look like a professional dad. “Even more once I meet him.”_

_The video jostled as Kya sat up as well. She righted the camera again framing him._

_Thrawn reached over towards the head of the bed, “Do you need a pillow to lean on?”_

_“I’m pregnant, not invalid! You ready or not?”_

_“A moment…” Thrawn crossed his knees under him considering his words. His mind formed a plan in his head._

_The camera fell to the side turning his hologram like Kya had put down the camera to let him think. She always gave him time to think when he needed it._

_Finally, he touched her leg, “I’m ready.”_

_Picking up the camera and facing him, she said, “I count down or motion to you?”_

_“Count.”_

_“Four of my loves, three of my loves, two love-”_

_“Kya!” he shook his head trying not to smile. “This is serious!”_

_“You want your son to see the Grand Admiral or you want him to see who you really are?”_

_Thrawn sighed, “Both… I intend both. Please, it is getting late and I wish to share what dwindling time we have together.”_

_She straightened the frame again, “Sorry, sorry. Ready? Three… Two… One… Go.”_

Then the message shut off.

O’koye turned the recorder over in her hands, “Wait… Where’s the rest of it?”

Thrass felt frozen in place processing what he just watched. He understood some of the words in the message here and there; Thrawn and Kya spoke in that Basic language Eli and his wife Ellie used. But Thrass didn’t need words to know and recognize what happened in the video. He could see his brother clearly happy, relaxed, content, and comfortable with Kya. She truly was his choice, and in that short time, Thrass could not recall ever seeing his brother so happy.

This was truly Thrawn’s family, one that he created out of love with Kya. Their children made of their passion for each other.

O’koye sniffled turning the recorder over in her hands, pushing every button she could, “No…. No, no, no, no, no!”

Aleen soothed her head, “What is the matter?”

She held it up, “That’s the only message on there! Mommy must have thought she recorded it! She’s going to be so upset that daddy’s words to Cass isn’t here!” Her little eyes filled with big, fat tears as she gazed down at her brother, “I’m so sorry, Cass! I know that Daddy must have said something wonderful to you!”

Grari patted her shoulder, “Now listen here, Little Miss. No more of those tears! Tonight is a happy night. Your brother is here now making this family bigger.”

Thrass passed Cass to Aleen, who handled babies quite well. It was part of his servant training all those years ago. When the boy rested into his arms, Aleen looked absolutely smitten with him. After his plan worked so well to get Thrass falling in love with the children, Aleen was happy to finally hold him. He always wanted children even if he couldn’t have one with Thrass. They would raise these two young ones together.

Taking her hands, Thrass smiled gently to O’koye, “Tell me for I do not understand much of the language they spoke, but did my brother get to say his message to Cass?”

She sniffled again, vigorously shaking her head.

“I do not think that is true,” he took the recorder and hit the play button again. As it repeated, Thrass continued, “You can see Thrawn’s feelings in his body language. He wishes to be close to his son. He is excited, happy, and if you note his shoulders and tight jaw, anxious. The way he speaks to your mother is full of love. His eyes are constantly on her belly speaking to Cass directly. When he listened, it was to hear Cass. Thrawn might not have been able to say any words, but his actions clearly state his intentions. This is still a message of love. I know- ...knew him for many years, and he never looked at anyone like that. He loved you and your mother. And he loved your brother ever before meeting him.”

O’koye watched the message play, “He does say that…”

“So not all is lost,” Thrass said gently.

She eyed with an inquisitive stare the recording as it played reminding him so much of Thrawn. Finally, she shut it off and smiled up to him, “Thank you, Uncle Thrass.”

Uncle Thrass…

He adored the sound of that.

A soft knock came to the door before Nami opened it, “Sir, Master Eli Vanto and Miss Ellie Vanto are here.” She stepped to the side letting the humans in.

“Welcome,” Thrass stood greeting his friends. “Thank you for joining us this evening.”

In his arms, Eli cradled Tessa against his shoulder. She was only a few months old. He met Aleen halfway to gaze down at the new little boy, “Oh my stars… He’s beautiful.”

Ellie smiled down at Cass, dozing lightly, “I love his coloring. It’s so pretty!” She looked up to Aleen, “And Kya?”

“She should be just about finished with the surgery,” Aleen said.

Eli chuckled, “You must be going right mad knowing there’s blood and stuff getting all over one of your mattresses.”

Aleen’s nose wrinkled, “Believe me when I say that I have already purchased a new one to replace it.”

Eli shifted Tessa in his arms, “What’s his name?”

O’koye bounced over, “Cass! His name is Cass!”

After years of living here, Eli became somewhat fluent in Cheunh, “Cass… Huh… Thrawn always had a flare for the dramatic. Asshole always got the last say.”

* * *

 

Thrass looked over a datapad as he walked down the hallways. With a speech in the next few days, he had a lot to prepare. As he neared the study, he paused hearing music. A few rifts of chords played. Then, it was repeated more roughly than the first play. Peeking into the room, he smiled at the sight.

Aleen sat across from Cass with his guitara in his arms. Cass, now seven, holding his own little guitara, followed the music instructions as Aleen taught him the melody to the song. Cass’ string twanged loudly, and the boy laughed at the sound. Aleen shook his head, but a tiny smile crossed his lips.

“Again,” Aleen said firm but gentle.

Cass repeated the melody, this time correct.

“I did it!” the boy’s face lit up.

“Very good.” Aleen nodded with pride before his face hardened. “Again from the beginning.”

Cass groaned letting his head fall back.

Thrass watched from the door a few more minutes. Seeing the children with his lover always made him smile. For safety to not expose his romance with Thrass, Aleen insisted that the children never call him “uncle.” It would be easy for a little one to forget in front of guests. At this point, the children didn’t know he and Thrass were together. Maybe one day they would tell them. The only reason Kya found out was because she stumbled onto them in a _precarious_ situation in the study.

That had been quite an awkward afternoon for the three of them.

His datapad dinged with a new message drawing his attention away from the little scene. Duty called, and he had much to do. Later, he would ask Aleen and Cass to play for him once his nephew felt comfortable enough. The boy was shy and not open to performances. Thrass would never make the children perform at parties like pets like his mother used to make him and Thrawn.

Stepping away, Thrass returned to his work.

* * *

 

Aleen placed the datapads back into the shelves of the library. Thrass was across the room researching one of the Mitth family army bases out in the colonies. There had been a change of hands where one of the smaller clans was placed in charge of it. He wanted to make sure it was under good control; if not, he would need to make a trip out there next week.

Sliding the last datapad in, Aleen paused by the window and stared out towards the direction of the airfield. He couldn’t see it from here, but he could spot ships across the city moving in and out of it. None of them were the freighter that Cad Bane owned that swept Cass and Sian away from their home. They had been gone only a week, but there was still a hole within Aleen’s chest.

He wished to speak with Cass after the young man saw Aleen kiss Thrass’ cheek upon their departure. Cass was old enough to know the truth. They planned to tell him on his birthday when he came of age just as they did with O’koye. Now that he knew, Aleen wished to embrace him with Cass fully knowing that he wasn’t just Thrass’ servant, that Aleen saw him like a son just like his lover. Aleen wanted to fully embrace his son.

A hand rested on his shoulder, and Thrass slid the other around Aleen’s waist, “They will be alright. We must trust Cass and Sian.”

Aleen let himself lean back into his touch, “I know. He’s just still young. Before you say he’ll be of age soon, it doesn’t mean that he has experience to be on his own. He is shy and impulsive and, and naive and trusting-”

“Sian is with him.”

“Sian does not have experience in that part of the galaxy either. Besides, he is excitable and kind and gullible-”

“Hush.” Thrass turned him and stroked his cheek, “Our son will come home. Our future son-in-law will come home. I, too, am worried, but I believe in them. Cass needs to have this journey for himself. Sian must help us finish Thrawn’s mission. Together, they are strong. Do not fret.”

“You were fretting last night,” Aleen mumbled.

“Yes, and you soothed me just the same.”

Aleen’s lips twitched to the side, “I shouldn’t have. I’m still furious with you.”

Thrass rolled his eyes, “For Cass’ Mitz’bat’veh?”

“Yes! I wished to be there!”

Thrass sighed, “I needed you to make the preparations for their trip on the colony planet. We needed to arrange for that Cad Bane to come and also secure the leaving permits for the boys. It was the only time we could have done it. I’ve apologized multiple times.”

“And you will continue to apologize until I see fit.” Stepping close, Aleen kissed his lover’s cheek before pulling him into a tight embrace. Being together all of these years, after everything they fought through to stay by each other’s side, raising their niece and nephew as their own, how could Aleen ever stop loving this man.

A knock sounded on the door before Kya opened it. It was a habit after she discovered them together. She smiled wide as light wrinkles sunk into her face, and her long braid slid off her shoulder as she tilted her head down the hallway, “Hey boys, you gonna wanna see this. Come on.”

Thrass turned to her, “Can it wait? We are quite busy at the moment.”

“Yeah. Sure. Makin’ out is busy,” Kya smirked. “You want to see this.”

Aleen took Thrass’ hand and led him out of the study with her, “The sooner we see, the sooner we can return to work.”

Kya laughed, “You want to get rid of me.”

“Most days, yes,” Aleen side glanced to the shorter woman, clearly using a joking tone.

She took them to the bedroom wing of the house and stopped outside of O’koye’s room. Knocking first waiting to get permission, Kya pushed opened the threshold and stepped to the side.

O’koye stood on a pedestal where Nami was knelt beside her working on adjustment to a beautiful dress that she wore. Then, Thrass and Aleen realized it was her wedding dress. The base of the pristine gown was white, insisted from her mother’s culture. But the lace covering the bodice and down the back of the skirt into a train was crimson red for her Chiss father. O’koye turned hearing them come in, a little purple flushed into her blue cheeks.

Thrass covered his mouth, “Oh my dear… you look splendid!”

“Is it okay?” she shifted on her feet. “I know it’s not traditional.”

Aleen stepped forward, taking her hand, and gazed up to her, “Do you love it?”

She smiled wide, “When I was a little girl, I saw a similar design in an advertisement on my datapad. I thought it was beautiful and rushed over to Daddy to show it to him. He…” O’koye swallowed hard, “His eyes teared up. He told me that he couldn’t wait to see me in it as he handed me to my future husband.”

Thrass took her other hand, his own eyes misty, “Well, my brother had better taste than I thought.”

She laughed as they helped her step down from the stool, “You know you both must walk me down the aisle.”

“Of course Thrass will,” Aleen said.

“ _Both_ of you,” she insisted. “Sian and I discussed it. We don’t want a lavish affair. Besides, it’s not like I’m fully Chiss. We only want family. I only wish Grari was still alive to see it.”

“He would be a mess crying right now,” Thrass chuckled.

Swelling with pride, Aleen rested his brow bone on her forehead, “It would be my greatest honor.”

“I love you, Uncle Aleen,” she smiled softly.

“And I you, my dear one.” He took her hand again and helped her back up to the stool, “Now, let us continue your alterations.”

Nami scoffed, “You do not believe I am skilled enough.”

“No. I don’t,” he said firmly, taking the measuring tape.

As the two squabbled over O’koye’s dress, Thrass came up beside Kya, “Thrawn would be proud.”

“He would,” she smiled sadly. After a long pause, Kya looked up to him, “I don’t thank you enough. You do so much for us.”

“My dear sister, you have given me more than you know. It’s an honor.”

They exchanged long, respectful looks acknowledging their past as their future stood before them. They were missing Cass and Sian; they ached for Thrawn whose presence was always with them. Surrounded by the family they made, they were united for whatever would come for them.

Thrass smirked, “You came to get us because femininity is not your strong point.”

Kya barked a loud laugh, “Chiss always more girly than me!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That wraps up Thrass and Aleen's backstory! We're going back to the main story next time!  
> -See you then!


	15. Uneasy Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Cass decides whether or not to trust Leia Organa
> 
> -Thrawn meets Cad Bane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Minor spoilers for Thrawn: Alliances
> 
> Song for the chapter:  
> "Selfish Love" by Miyavi

_Never in a million years did I ever think I would come face to face with **The** Leia Organa, but here we were together in an interrogation room in a small police precinct on Coruscant. She didn’t appear like she was here to stop me. But I knew who she was now, and I knew I needed to be careful._

_Senator Organa smiled to me, “What’s your name?”_

_“Cha Nodia,” I said quietly, recalling our cover story._

_Leia smirked and pointed right at me, “What did I tell you about cutting the crap?”_

_I swallowed hard. It’s not like we had our cover stories anymore. Lowering my head, I chose not to speak at all._

_Gently, she asked, “Is it Mitth’cass’nuruodo?”_

_I peeked up at her. She was relaxed, completely nonthreatening. Actually, she reminded me a lot of my mom at the moment. I said quietly, “You can call me Cass. You pronounced that pretty good.”_

_“Well Cass, your Basic is really good too.”_

_“My mother is human. I actually spent about the first five years of my life in this part of the galaxy before we officially moved back to the Chiss Ascendancy. I was born there, but we weren’t allowed to stay. So my Mother took us back to the galaxy, and we moved around a lot here,” I licked my lips._

_I probably shouldn’t be giving away so much information. If it had been Sian in here or Uncle Thrass or Aleen, hell, even my Father, I bet they wouldn’t be saying my words. But Leia was the first truly friendly face we’ve met at the police station. I knew this woman had power both politically and in status. I needed her to be my ally. If that meant giving away truths about myself, then it was my only option._

_Eli told me once that Father kept secrets of the Ascendancy away from the Empire. I knew I had to do the same now. I needed to keep the focus on me. So, I joked with her, “You should hear me speak in the native Chiss tongue. I’m terrible at it.”_

_She motioned to the water cooler in the corner, “Are you thirsty at all?”_

_“No. The officers provided us with water and some snacks.”_

_“Glad to hear it.” Her lips thinned as she considered her next words. “I’m not sure how Chiss names work. Are you in some way related to Grand Admiral Thrawn?”_

_I debated quickly the pros and cons about answering the question and chose the middle ground, “What makes you say that?”_

_“You look a lot like the pictures I’ve seen of him especially in the face. The man with you in the holding cell doesn’t look like him. Except for your tan coloring, of course. That’s clearly different.”_

_I frowned having heard that my entire life from Mom, Eli, Aleen, and Thrass. I looked just enough like Thrawn, but still so very different. A reminder of how very un-Chiss I was._

_Her eyes soften, “I’m sorry. That hit a nerve.”_

_I glanced away realizing my expression must have given me away, “I never knew my father. He was lost at Lothal when Mom was pregnant with me.”_

_She sat up straighter with my admittance of my parentage. “Again, I’m sorry.” She fiddled with the rings on her fingers while carefully watching me, “I never knew my real parents either. Of course, my adopted parents on Alderaan raised me as their own. I didn’t find out until later that they weren’t my birth parents. You know what I learned though? Family is what you make it. It’s not always blood or the people you’re born into. Sometimes it is. But you got to make your own family, kid.”_

_I couldn’t help but smirk. Mom always said the same thing. Her and Uncle Cad were found family. Uncle Thrass was my father. Actually as I thought about it, so was Aleen. The revelation of him and Thrass had been pushed to the back of my mind the last several days. But Aleen had always been a constant in my life as well, in our lessons or simply watching over me while the rest of the family was away. I suddenly wished he had been at my Mitz’bat’veh; he should have been there. I wished to see him and embrace him not only as Uncle Thrass’ partner, but also as another parent figure to me. Of course Sian would also be part of our family. I wanted for years to be his brother and soon that would be coming true._

_Leia asked gently, “I would like to know more about you, if that’s okay. Can I ask you some questions?”_

_“Okay,” I turned my wrists in the uncomfortable binders. “I’ll answer what I can.”_

_“I thought you would say that. Word had it Thrawn was protective of the location of his people.”_

_“Well, the Chiss certainly don’t roll out the red carpet for outsiders.”_

_“Apparently the Empire didn’t do it for him either.”_

_I huffed a small laugh. Visiting his old barrack, that was clearly apparent._

_Leia started, “You said your mother was human. I have to admit, I’m a little surprised to hear that. There were reports he had a wife and a possible daughter. There are some images of her at Imperial parties with him, even confirmation she designed one of his ships.”_

_“She did, but she was never really proud of it,” I said quietly. “She supported the rebellion after what the Empire did on Duro where she grew up. But she played the Imperial games when she needed to. There were all these rumors she was a woman that Father paid to be with him, and she played that angle sometimes to sow confusion and help keep them away from my sister.”_

_Leia nodded, “She sounds like a smart woman.”_

_“She is,” I said. “Mom told me that her and Father sort of found each other by accident. They hid their relationship from the Empire for years. Father didn’t want the Empire to know about her so his enemies couldn’t use her against him. But towards the end before he was lost, some things… happened. After he was gone, it made my mother very paranoid in the early years of my life. It was part of the reason we moved around as much as we did.”_

_“What’s her name?”_

_I shook my head, “No.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Mom has a bit of a past. I don’t think she would want me to share it without her permission.” Wasn’t Mom in the records, though? All Leia had to do was look her up. This had to be a test to see how open I would be._

_Leia held up her hand, not following her previous line of questioning, “I understand. I wasn’t always just a princess. In the Rebellion, sometimes we had to do what was necessary to survive.” She nodded to the door, “Your friend with you, who is he?”_

_I smirked thinking about how tense he probably was out there alone, “Chafs’ian’bosen, but you can call him Sian. Long time family friend; my future brother-in-law.”_

_“To your sister?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Congratulations to her,” Leia’s warm smile spread wider._

_I quickly added, “I know he’s in super angry Chiss mode right now all tense and glaring, but Sian’s actually a really nice guy. He’s still learning Basic and not familiar at all with this part of the galaxy. Please don’t hold his current attitude against him. And he’s probably pretty pissed at me that I got us here by hopping that fence.”_

_“I’m glad you brought that up,” her eyes narrowed just slightly with that grin on her face. I would bet that was her senator work face. She asked, “Why did you hop that fence?”_

_I ventured, “Don’t you have my datapad?”_

_“It’s not only locked but our translator droids couldn’t read what few words were on the screen.”_

_Which was the exact reason I made sure I translated all of Father journal and Eli’s notes to Cheunh just in case I lost it. At least something in my plan worked out._

_Leia asked again, her tone a little more formal and pressing, “Why did you hop that fence, Cass?”_

_I squirmed under her gaze again reaching an impasse of whether or not to tell her the truth. So far, I didn’t feel that revealing the truth had hurt me with her. I glanced up at the camera again hoping it was truly off in this moment, “It used to be my father’s barrack when he was in the Empire.”_

_Leia’s chin lifted, “You’re looking for information about your father?”_

_“Like I said, I never met him.”_

_“Certainly there are plenty of records about him.”_

_“I have his military records, madam. Now, I’m looking into the personal side of his life that I don’t have data on. I have his childhood stories from my uncle. I have stories of his time with my mother and sister. I have the stories from a friend of his that now lives in the Ascendancy. But I don’t have his time here away from mom. I… found out he did many terrible things. Those things don’t mesh well the stories I grew up with. I wished to seek it out myself.”_

_She sat back in her seat, her fingers tapping lightly on the table as she paused a moment. Finally, she said, “I’m going to be frank with you. I’m sure you’re aware that Thrawn isn’t thought of highly in the New Republic.”_

_“I know.”_

_She continued, “My only real fear about you and your friend is what is unknown about your people. All the information we have on the Chiss are from legends or your father’s actions.”_

_“With all due respect, the way he left my mom alone with one child and another one on the way to fend for herself, he’s not my favorite person either.”_

_She chuckled, “What I’m saying is that I want to make sure you two aren’t scouting out for some kind of invasion.”_

_“What?” I honestly asked, surprised at that idea. My eyes widened so much that my eyebrows had to be in my hairline._

_She gently laughed deep in her gravely throat at my surprise, “That makes me feel better.”_

_“No,” I sat up straighter. “We’re not here to invade or scout out for invasions. Our trip is entirely personal for my benefit. Sian is my aide. He’s pretty much my chaperone.”_

_She raised an eyebrow, “And that is all?”_

_Again, I paused. I knew what Uncle Thrass wanted Sian to do while traveling with me. She needed to know too that it was friendly, “And one other thing. There have been debates in the Ascendancy about potentially opening our borders to the rest of the galaxy.”_

_And here was where my plan about hiding facts about the Ascendancy went out the proverbial window. “It’s a small empire with twenty-eight colonies. Over the last century give or take, the worlds are becoming a bit crowded. There are still plenty of resources, but the Chiss have started taking action to prevent overpopulation. Families are only allowed two children. If you want any more, you must have special permission from the Aristocra._

_These debates about whether or not to expand have been heated for many years, well before your Clone Wars. There was almost a civil war-- actually, it could still happen. It’s pretty tense in the Parliament as the debate comes down to ideology: one half believes we should keep our traditions that have worked for centuries and the other half, people like my uncle and Sian, believe we should expand and open our borders to new ideas. Part of the reason my Father originally came to this galaxy was to observe it.”_

_She didn’t need to know that the Chiss also thought some great boogeyman of evil lay out in the Unknown Regions. Personally, I didn’t buy into that logic. Sure, there were other warrior races like the Grysks who pressed against our border colonies, but I’d never seen any proof there was some big malicious force out in the Unknown Regions. “That’s the other reason that Sian is with me. My uncle is a politician and aided my father with his mission. My father failed. Still, there is more information needed to see if the New Republic is a worthy enough ally for us to expand, trade, and open our borders to it.”_

_Leia nodded slowly mulling over the new information for a few long moments, “So Sian is finishing your father’s work for your uncle to gather data on the New Republic?”_

_“Yes, madam.”_

_“With no intent of an invasion.”_

_“Yes,” I nervously rubbed my fingers together. At least I hoped that Uncle Thrass didn’t give Sian a secret mission that I didn’t know about… I felt like she could see into my mind like a tickle on the back of my brain. “Upon our return, my uncle will bring the information to the Aristocra for them to debate. I promise you that’s really all the reasons we’re here. I’m on a personal journey. Sian is observing the New Republic.”_

_She seemed satisfied with my answer, but there was still a feeling in the back of my head she was holding **something** back. What that was, I had no idea._

_Leia asked softly, “And what will you do with the information on your father?”_

_My mind raced. I honestly didn’t have an answer for that. I didn’t know what would come next, what I would find, how I even felt about gaining this knowledge. Her eyes bore into me. It was like Aleen’s gaze in our lessons and I panicked._

_“I’m writing a book!” I quickly blurted out._

_Where the hell did that come from? I wasn’t a writer! Sure, Aleen had me write little stories as a kid to help me learn Cheunh. But past that, I consumed stories, not created them._

_I’m not sure if Leia bought it either as her eyebrow slowly raised, “A book?”_

_“Yeah,” I tried to sound sure. “An autobiography about my father and mother.” I was pulling things out of the air now. “Not to humanize him or anything. I know the terrible things he did. More about my mom. She had a miraculous life.”_

_“And it will be about you too?”_

_“I’m sorry?”_

_She motioned at me, “If it’s an autobiography, then it would be about you as well.”_

_“Yes!” I nodded along. “That’s exactly right.”_

_I expected her to tell me a third time to cut the crap, but to my surprise, she didn’t. Instead, she shook her head like she heard a good joke. Hopefully, it wasn’t my lie she was laughing at. She met my eyes again, “So that’s really why you’re here?”_

_“In a way. That datapad of mine has my father’s military history. I just… I wanted to see it for myself.” I looked down at the table. “Mom always told me wonderful stories about how kind he was and how much he loved us. When I got his military information, I couldn’t believe all the bad stuff. I wanted to see what he left in his wake. I need to find that information. If one side of my dad scorned an entire galaxy but loved my mother completely on the other side, then I want to form my own opinion for myself about who he was.”_

_“That,” she again pointed at me, “was the most honest thing you said all day.”_

_I relaxed finally feeling I had made some ground with her._

_She was silent again, watching me with a mix of a look like Mom’s and her work Senator face. She leaned a little closer, “As I said, I want to help you.”_

_“Why?” I sized her up not sure what she would want. Possibly knowledge about the Ascendancy? Or something else?_

_Leia weighed her own words in her mind like she was debating, as I did, what to say next, “Because you and I are more alike than you know.”_

_I had absolutely no clue how I was like a forty-year-old human woman who was a war hero, princess, senator, and who killed a giant slug mob boss with her bare hands and chains._

_She curled her finger for me to come closer. We leaned across the table, and Leia pushed herself up to close the gap between us. So only I would hear, she whispered a single sentence in my ear._

_I shot back, eyes wide in surprise. Fear? Yeah, some fear was there too. How? How could she be...? Did I really just hear what she told me? The words raced through my mind over and over like trying to rev up a dead speeder. She seemed so nice to have… And she did so many amazing things to have her… No. No, that couldn’t be what I just heard._

_But when I saw her face, I knew. Her entire being was vulnerable, her eyes sadden with the truth of it. Leia held great shame in what she said to me. But it was a truth that she had to live with._

_Leia understood me. She knew why I sought out the answers I needed about Thrawn. More than, I think, anyone I had ever met, this woman suddenly became the most important person in galaxy, and I wanted to be her friend even more._

_I nodded heavily, “Thank you for telling me that… I would graciously accept any help that you can offer us.”_

_“You’re welcome,” she warmed again. Reaching out, she pressed a com button on the table. “Officer Kekoli, can you please bring in the other man from the holding cell?”_

_I watched her carefully, “When you found out, how did you respond?”_

_Her voice was tight, “My brother, Luke, told me. The first few moments, I was scared and couldn’t believe what he said.” Slowly, she relaxed into a soft grin, “But then I realized that I always knew. Somehow, I always knew it was to be true. There were things in my life I could never understand. Like a sixth sense in the back of my mind. Despite that, I didn’t accept it for years. But as I grew older, looked into it, and gathered information myself, I came to a… peaceful state on the issue. I couldn’t change the past. I could only affect my own fate and future. I needed to make my own path.”_

_“I hope I find that too…”_

_Moments later, the door opened. Officer Kekoli led Sian, wearing his own pair of binders, into the room. Sian’s eyes first fell on me, sweeping my entire form to search for any injuries, reading my emotional state. Then, he analyzed Leia. I could tell he saw her as a potential enemy who may need to be stopped._

_“Hey,” I said softly pulling his gaze back to me. “It’s okay.”_

_Leia rose to her feet and motioned to the empty chair beside me, “Please, take a seat, Sian.”_

_He held back a tight hiss in his throat. It was inappropriate for strangers to refer to a Chiss by their Core names unless the Chiss themselves gave permission. Those were reserved for family and friends (not that Leia knew any of this). Still, he followed her command and sat beside me._

_I told Leia quickly, “While he knows some Basic, I’m going to catch him up in our own tongue who you are. It will be faster.”_

_She raised her hand giving the okay, though her face showed some wariness. I didn’t blame her. We were about to discuss possible plans in a language she didn’t know._

_I quickly explained in Cheunh that she was a senator, a powerful person in the New Republic._

“I know what a senator is,” _he said quietly._ “What does she want from us?”

 _“_ She was making sure our intentions were good. She wants to help us. I think we should hear her out.”

 _He lifted his chin gazing down on me with a look of uncertainty,_ “How can you be so sure?”

“Because I trust her. I know it sounds crazy, but I have a good feeling about this.”

 _“_ You understand that the first time today you asked me to trust you, we ended up being arrested. My trust is a bit worn thin.”

“I know,” _I winced but pushed forward. “_ This is different. If she is our ally, then we’ll be a lot better off. I think we should hear her out.”

 _His eyes dashed back to Leia giving her another analytical look-over. I could tell his mind raced to many connections, debating the pros and cons. After several long quiet moments, he exhaled slowly and glared at me,_ “I must be insane to agree to this. Proceed.”

_I smiled wide to Leia, “Okay, let’s continue.”_

_“It’s simple really,” she leaned on the table. “I will provide you with a senator’s pass that my personal aides use on other planets. It’s like a passport. It will allow you to move throughout the New Republic with ease. You shouldn’t have any trouble at checkpoints.”_

_Sian raised an eyebrow, “What’s is ‘passport?’”_

_I quickly translated the word into Cheunh._

_He nodded and asked, “Why does you give this to us?”_

_She motioned to me, “Cass explained your goals of why you’re here in the New Republic.”_

_“He did?” Sian shot a glare at me._

_Yep, I absolutely did not go the Chiss way to get through this interrogation._

_“Yes,” she continued with that twinkling look in her eye. “I would like your journey in this part of the galaxy to be easy. You should see the best that it can provide or be as private as you wish. That way you can bring a positive report back to your people.”_

_“It follow us when we uses it, don’t it,” Sian spoke bluntly._

_I hadn’t thought of that. The senator’s pass probably had a tracking element so she could see where we went._

_Leia nodded, “Yes, but that’s standard. It tracks all my aides. Mostly so I know they arrive safely on their trips.”_

_“And?” he raised an eyebrow._

_She smirked impressed by the Chiss intuition, “I also said to Cass that the New Republic is wary of the Chiss with Grand Admiral Thrawn being our only real point of reference.”_

_“If anything,” I added to him. “This would be a good opportunity for you and me to prove that the Chiss aren’t bad people. We could be the first step in establishing what Uncle Thrass wants which is open borders to the rest of the galaxy. It could be the first chance you have to make a change so you can freely come and go from the Ascendancy. Hell, we wouldn’t need fake IDs to move around anymore.”_

_Sian tilted his head, “What’s is ‘hell?’”_

_“Slang. I’ll explain it later,” I waved it off. “Look, I’m not saying we should openly be Chiss as we move forward. We should still be careful.”_

_Leia added, “But if you are caught, then I can use my senatorial powers to step in and aid you. You would be acting as an extension of my staff.”_

_“Can we talks of this?” Sian’s face was still hard not fully accepting this proposal._

_“Of course,” Leia pushed herself up from the chair. “I will be outside.”_

_She left, and we debated weighing the options. While we could have more freedom to roam and have political power on our side if needed, Sian didn’t like the idea of our movements being tracked by a stranger. He reminded me that I was trusting someone I had known for less than an hour, which I admitted was a valid point. He wanted research on her. That didn’t surprise me. Chiss liked to prepare for battles both in war, politics, and journeys._

_We came to a compromise. I would provide Sian with whatever research we could find on Leia, and he was firm that it could not come from stories I had heard about the woman. He wanted facts, and I obviously had a hero bias for her. In return, we would accept her proposal and take the passports. We would still use our fake IDs as long as we could and only rely on the senator’s passport if needed._

_Calling Leia back in, we found all of our charges dropped. Senator power was a seriously awesome power. I wondered if Thrass had that kind of ability._

_As Sian gathered our things and checked to make sure it was all there, I stood before Leia analyzing her face. Again, she reminded me so much of Mom looking at me with pride._

_Resting her hands on both of my shoulders, she said softly, “Don’t be afraid to call if you need anything.”_

_“Yes, Madam,” I nodded respectfully._

_“Please, call me Leia,” she had that twinkle in her eye. “I hope you can find what you’re looking for, Cass”_

_“Yeah, me too…”_

 

_At the ship port the next morning, Sian finally talked to me again on more friendly terms. It helped that I showed him how to download information on his datapad so he could study up on Senator Organa. I think the knowledge gave him some relief._

_I was just happy he wasn’t still pissed at me._

_Uncle Cad arrived a short time later greeting us on the ramp to his ship, “You boys get what you came for?”_

_Sian marched past him, “It’s was quite excitement with Cass getting us takens to the police.”_

_A moment passed before the old Duros’ eyes narrowed on me, “What?”_

_I nervously smiled, “You know he has terrible Basic.”_

_It didn’t work. Uncle Cad barked back, “What did I say about you two getting arrested!”_

 

_-Cass Kiyanu-Nuruodo_

 

When Cad Bane was really young, so young that it was one of his earliest memories, his mom and dad took him to a man-made lake on their home’s orbital dome. There were no natural rivers or oceans in the floating domes that surrounded his home planet, but there were water features built into many of them.

It was a neighborhood party for the yearly celebration of family. Cad never really cared about the other children, so he explored the rocky shore along the water line. He didn’t remember how it happened, but he fell into the lake. His head scraped the shallow bottom. It didn’t knock him out, but it was enough to make him panic. He couldn’t tell where the sun was to figure out which way was up. He tried to scream but water filled the space blocking his throat, making his lungs sear with pain. It felt like he was under there for years.

Suddenly, an arm grabbed him and pulled him up. His mother threw him on the ground and pressed his chest over and over until the water came up.

That first breath, that clean sharp inhale of air that filled him with life was so clear that it imprinted in his memory. He still remembered that relief that soaked into him in that moment as his mother sobbed and embraced him.

And now as he woke suddenly in a tube, cold and bare chested with tubes running in and out of his body, a similar breath of life filled his lungs.

He couldn’t see- no, that wasn’t right. He could make out rough shapes and colors, but nothing was clear. Two soldiers grabbed him and hauled him out into fresh air. Cad realized he’d been breathing filtered clean air in the tube. The air outside felt dirtier making him hack and wheeze.

The soldiers dragged him along a corridor, and Cad’s wits quickly came back to him. They were human shaped white blobs in armor. _Clone Troopers._ Those sad sorry fucks bred only to die in a war. And the Republic thought they were the good guys only to do something like this to these men. What a terrible existence.

Moments later, he was brought into a darkened room and dropped to the floor. He heard the door shut behind him leaving him alone.

No, he could feel someone else was in here. Eyes still blurry, he pushed himself up to one knee. Yeah, there was someone sitting at a table, still as can be. All Cad could see was blue skin, red glowing eyes, and grey from his outfit.

“Hello, Mr. Bane,” the voice was smooth, non-threatening, and calm.

And Cad was on edge. He rubbed his eyes with his palms willing them to clear up. He blinked fast to make them moist.

“Don’t worry,” the voice said gently. “Your eyes will be fine soon enough. A side effect from the stasis pod.”

Blinking helped. Cad’s red eyes were starting to clear enough to get his bearings. He was in an interrogation room. He’d been in enough of them to know that. The lights were dimmed on purpose except a brighter beam on the blue guy. There was no one-way mirror which meant there had to be surveillance cameras up in the corners-

Wait…

Stasis pod? He’d been in a stasis pod? No wonder he was so cold and only wore basic prison slacks. What time was it? _When_ was it? The last thing he remembered was facing off against that whiny bastard Boba Fett, both standing poised and ready, and they drew their blasters. That was only a few hours ago, right?

Only…

There were brief flashes of white, people in uniforms, not soldiers but doctor’s attire, filtered through his mind. It was constant-- was it? Did he dream it? How often did that happen? It seemed to happen a lot.

Cad’s eyes fell on the blue guy finally getting his first real look at him. With just a tinge of blurriness around the edges, he could see this man sat still like a statue. His legs were crossed, and he leaned an elbow on the table, lightly touching his lips in thought. His hair was slicked back, formal like some fancy prig. The uniform was military, but what Cad assumed was the ranking badge was different from normal. But this guy’s eyes, glowing red and sharp, watched Cad’s every move analyzing him carefully. They made the Duros’ fingers itch for a hip blaster that wasn’t there.

Pushing himself to his feet and finding his knees still wobbly, Cad noted his uniform, “Never seen that outfit on a Republic officer.”

The man didn’t move, “I understand the confusion. You have been in stasis for many years. There is no more Republic. There is only the Galactic Empire.”

Cad’s breath caught in his throat as he slowly narrowed his eyes. What kind of trick was this? Years. _Years?_ No, that couldn’t be true. Maybe weeks or months, but surely not years. Those were clone troopers that brought him in. Sure, the Republic was corrupt and weak, but that feeble to lose? Did the Separatists win the war?

He willed his mind to slow down. No, he couldn’t have been in stasis that long. It would run the risk of cryo-poisoning or death.

Though, it’s not like the people who had him in custody cared for his wellbeing if he was a prisoner. Unless that’s what the white coats he saw was. They could have been letting him wake up just enough to avoid consequences-

Kya! Where was Kya? Was she okay? He needed to get out of here. Last he left her, they were in a safe house on Nal Hutta while he took the job with Boba. Cad had a lot of allies and enemies in Hutt space. They wouldn’t act against her as long as he was around. Kya could take care of herself, but no one could face a group if they ambushed her. He needed to find her.

No, it couldn’t be true. There was no way he had been gone that long. This was a trick. It was the only explanation.

The blue guy continued to watch him, “I know that this must be overwhelming knowledge-”

“Get to your point,” Cad growled low in his throat. “Who are you, and what the hell do you want from me?”

Cad Bane was just as prickly as expected. Standing to his full height and tucking his arms behind his back, the Chiss crossed the room and looked down upon the Duros, “I am Commander Thrawn of the Galactic Empire. We have little time to discuss our business, so I suggest you listen caref-”

“Who rules this so called Empire?”

“Emperor Sheev Palpatine became the ruler at the end of the Clone Wars with the defeat of the Separatists.” Thrawn saw Bane’s eyes flicker down to the blaster on the Chiss’ hip. It was purposely empty of any bolts, but Thrawn wore it as a test. He wished to see how bold this bounty hunter was.

Cad thought how easy it would be to take the bastard’s gun, but decided against it. The room was more than likely being watched. He returned his gaze back to the man in front of him, “And if I don’t believe anything you say?”

“It does not matter what you believe about the Empire, because that is not my purpose for being here.”

“So you’re wasting my time,” Cad turned away and strolled to the table. He spotted the camera in the corner. “You want to hire me for a job? Make someone go away?”

Kya did say he could be abrasive and annoying. Thrawn could see where Todo picked up his mannerisms. He turned staring at the back of Cad’s head. Thrawn knew that Eli was currently disrupting the surveillance in the room. It would only be a short matter of time, perhaps ten minutes at the most, before the communication officers found and fixed the sudden surge of power in this block of interrogation cells. It was enough of a surge to knock out the cameras and audio.

Thrawn started carefully, “Recently, I have come to know an acquaintance of yours: Miss Kya Kiyanu.”

Thrawn saw it. Bane’s body completely seized at her name like he’d been struck with a stun bolt. Thrawn knew he would react. Bane slowly turned to face him.

The Duros’ eyes were glittering dangerously.

Jealousy. Clear and apparent jealousy. It confirmed in Thrawn’s mind this man was Kya’s old lover to get a reaction like that.

Cad hissed low, “How do you know Kya?”

“Quite intimately,” Thrawn smirked, baiting the Duros.

Cad growled and faced him, his fingers twitching for the blaster on the Chiss’ hip. He slowly advanced on Thrawn, who still looked perfectly mild. Cad gritted his teeth, “What have you done with her?”

“Nothing that she did not wish.”

“Where is she?”

“That is the purpose of this meeting,” Thrawn said calm as ever despite the bounty hunter closing the gap between them. “You see, I owe Miss Kiyanu a life debt for saving me. It is a debt which I have been uncertain how to repay.”

Cad stopped realizing the train of thought, “You want to repay her with me.”

“Precisely.”

“Then let’s get going.”

Thrawn held up his hand, “Not quite. I am debating currently whether or not to go through with releasing you based on your past and current actions.”

“Past? I don’t hide that I am a bounty hunter.”

“A profession that you forced Kya into as well,” Thrawn’s voice chilled, his eyes shining more dangerous than before.

Cad tilted his head in question, “Forced her?”

“Yes,” a light hiss mingled in Thrawn’s words. It was his turn to advance on the Duros. “She told me of her past: the loss of her fathers, how you abandoned her to follow your own selfish desires, her servitude on Christophsis. You rescued her and forced her into bounty hunting-”

Cad got into the Chiss’ face, “You obviously don’t know Kya that well, pretty boy. I didn’t make her do anything she didn’t want to. I brought her on to be a mechanic and run my tech. Yeah, I taught her to fight and shoot just in case. But she was the one who started volunteering for jobs. She _chose_ to be a bounty hunter.”

“And yet you didn’t stop her,” Thrawn said pointedly, his eyes narrowing.

“Were you there?”

Thrawn pursed his lips into a tight thin line. Disdain all over his face.

Cad smirked, “Of course I tried to talk her out of it. She kept insisting, so I gave her a simple job to test her resolve. It was easy, in and out, and pop the guy. Kya did it perfectly without blinking an eye. Her second test, we were pinned down, but she fought her way out and took the kill shot herself. I knew she could hold her own. I kept her from the worst jobs. She still built a reputation for herself on her own mettle. Kya’s not a saint, pretty boy.”

“Still-”

“How many people you kill with your big fancy ships?”

Thrawn clenched his teeth. It was not a valid comparison.

And yet Cad kept talking, “Killing is killing. We got paid by the job. You get paid by your military-”

“To maintain order in the galaxy,” Thrawn said tightly.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Cad sauntered to the table, leaned on it, and crossed his arms over his chest. “Now, where is Kya?”

Thrawn needed to focus; he took a slow, calming breath. He estimated three minutes left before Eli’s disruption would be discovered and fixed.

The purpose of this meeting was to gauge whether or not Cad Bane was safe enough to bring to Kya. All the data showed what a dangerous and heinous man he was. Ruthless didn’t even begin to describe his record. Initially, Thrawn had no intention to return him to society.

Even now as the Duros goaded him with his irritating words, something in the back of Thrawn’s mind was willing to let it pass. His behavior was clearly a show. Kya told him once that being a bounty hunter was action, but a big part of it was reputation. They would often fabricate stories to build fear around them. Cad was clearly, at this moment, at a disadvantage. He wasn’t armed, probably still suffering from the side effect of stasis, and only wearing basic orange prison slacks. Yet, there Bane stood with absolute confidence that he had complete control of the situation.

The Duros’ saving grace in Thrawn’s mind was Kya. She was the only reason he wasn’t locking Bane back up again. Especially since Bane’s questions were only about her. He showed his hand. He was concerned for her wellbeing. He wished to know her location. He was jealous at Thrawn’s interactions with her.

It was clear he cared for Kya. Thrawn knew how deeply she missed him as well.

Thrawn could not in his good mind make the choice to keep Bane from her.

Approaching him, Thrawn stood at attention, tucking his hands behind his back, “We do not have much time. If you wish to see Kya, you will do exactly as I say, _exactly_ how I say it. If you don’t, I have no qualms about locking you up again in stasis. I will then tell Kya that I have confirmed your death. Are we clear?”

A growl sounded in the back of Cad’s throat. Still, he said in a low voice, “What choice do I have?”

 

Colonel Yularen raised an eyebrow at the bold suggestion that his ally just made, “You seriously wish to move that bounty hunter from stasis?”

Thrawn sat cross-legged across from the man in the main ISB office on Coruscant, “It was our investigation into Nightswan’s activities that brought Bane’s situation to my attention in the first place. There have been multiple oversights in Bane’s captivity. His original sentence for twenty-five years was supposed to be in a regular prison. It stated nothing about a very expensive stasis process which is harmful to his life.” Taking out a datapad with information he and Eli dug up late at night, Thrawn slid it across Yularen’s desk, “That alone violated his rights as a prisoner as set down by the Republic. This law has not been changed in the transition to the Empire. If anyone brought this information to light, it could reflect poorly on the judicial system.”

Yularen’s eyebrow raised even more, but he remained silent.

Thrawn took the opportunity to continue, “Also note, the cost it takes to keep him in stasis. It’s almost 1% of the yearly funding for the Imperial Judiciary Central Detention Center. That near 1% is tens of thousands of credits used on a single man. That money should be used to ensure the protection of the Empire from _all_ of the thousands of inmates that are kept there to serve their sentences.”

Yularen took one glance at the datapad and set it to the side, “I know you weren’t here during the Clone Wars, so you might not know the stories. There’s a reason Cad Bane was given the highest level of security. It was on order of the Emperor himself.”

The Emperor? Why would he keep a single bounty hunter under that much security? Kya told Thrawn that Bane was known as a Jedi killer, even besting General Skywalker on a few occasions. Thrawn knew all too well the skills a Jedi like Skywalker possessed. Bane had to have a particular talent to do that.

But there weren’t any more Jedi to hunt. Did the Emperor keep Bane like that in case he was needed to hunt down any rogues? That was now the job of the Inquisitorious. Perhaps the Emperor simply forgot about his backup bounty hunter plan.

Yularen continued, “Cad Bane is an incredibly dangerous man. He already escaped that very prison on several occasions, and it’s the best we have.”

Thrawn waved his hand to the datapad, “Not necessarily. There are other types of prisons that could be suitable. I took the liberty to detail the three top choices that I believe would be a good fit for our bounty hunter friend.” Thrawn waited through Yularen’s skeptical stare and for him to pick up the datapad before he continued. “The Imperial Correctional Facility on Kessel is the first option. It’s highly guarded and the work there would benefit the Empire. While it would pose as the highest chance of Bane escaping, the volatile trek of the Akkadese Maelstrom to leave the planet would be difficult for him to get too far before being captured by officers more familiar with the route. The second option would be Balsavis prison which has top notch security. It is where many of the most dangerous enemies of the Empire already stay. Not only do they have maximum security, they also have a deep prison called ‘The Tomb’ created to hold Force users before the Republic fell. Finally, I would suggest Star’s End-”

“Really?” Yularen’s face had sunk into disbelief as the conversation continued on. “To take him from one stasis pod to another? Wouldn’t that continue the cost problem?”

Thrawn shook his head, “The Star’s End complex was built specifically for stasis imprisonment with the latest technology. The current facility on Coruscant has dated machinery that uses more energy-”

“This is really the hill you wish to die on?”

Thrawn paused, not quite sure what that idiom meant. He would need to bring Eli with him to more meetings like this in the future.

Yularen rubbed his eyes processing all the information, “Between this and the slavery ring the royal family of Christophsis supposedly has that you wish to investigate, I’m starting to wonder what game you might be playing.”

“Game? There is no game,” Thrawn sat up a little straighter. “Both would be in the best interest of the Empire. One saves on cost; the other is illegal.”

“And again, Christophsis is one of the richest planets in the galaxy and funds much of the Empire. They are not to be trifled with on claims with little to no proof.”

Thrawn’s eyes narrowed, “Wealth should never matter if there is illegal activity occurring. No one is above the law.”

“You still have much to learn about politics.” Yularen steepled his fingers. “I can see you’re determined. What do you need from me?”

“I would like to embark on another research mission for Dr. Erso, but it awaits approval-”

Yularen smirked, “You’ve formed quite a friendship with him.”

Thrawn was unsure how to interpret those words. But Yularen seemed friendly, so Thrawn smiled as well, “Yes, he’s quite a fascinating man, and his work is interesting. What I’m currently proposing is taking the first few days to transfer Bane. I will personally oversee it with a guard patrol of my hand-picked men. I will see to his transfer to one of these prisons of your choosing. I only need a higher ranking officer to sign off on it.”

Watching the Chiss for several more moments while slowly stroking his mustache, Yularen finally chuckled, “You seem like your mind is set. I assume you have a list of high officers to bring this proposal to if I say no?”

“Yes,” Thrawn lied. He didn’t trust any other officers with this plan.

Yularen picked up the datapad and a stylus, “No one else will be as willing. I only warn you to be wary. Cad Bane is one of the most dangerous men in the galaxy.”

Thrawn watched as the Colonel signed his name on the document and submitted it.

Now, it was time to execute the next stage of his plan.

 

Thrawn waited in the detention center. At the end of the hall, a stormtrooper stood beside him. It was Eli in disguise, clearly uncomfortable in the bulky armor. He kept shifting his body around and maneuvering his head to try and see out of the visor.

Thrawn ran the plan over and over in his mind. It would be simple enough as long as Bane stuck to their arrangement. They were three hallways away from the hanger bay. Thrawn and Eli would escort Bane to a ship, have a scuffle in the cockpit, Bane would chase them from the shuttle, steal the ship, ditch it, and meet them at a planned hotel. From there, Thrawn would depart with Bane to Thyke.

He only hoped the Duros wouldn’t deviate from the plan.

On the other end of the hallway, the double doors slid open revealing Bane. Two stormtroopers on either side escorted him.

“Here we go,” Eli mumbled, gripping his blaster tighter. “Hope you know what you’re doing.”

“As do I,” Thrawn quietly murmured, his eyes focused on the Duros.

The guard exchange went smoothly. Bane, dressed fully in prison orange and wearing wrist binders, sneered at Thrawn, but he held his tongue. They continued down the hallway toward the next batch of doors, Thrawn and Eli walking on either side, both with blasters set to stun.

The second hallway passed just as uneventfully.

Passing into the last hallway before the hanger, quick movement caught Thrawn’s eye. He snapped his head towards Bane-

And the bounty hunter slugged the Chiss in the side of the face with the binders around his wrist.

Thrawn hit the ground hard, head ringing loud as the light blared in his eyes. Distantly, he could hear Eli struggling, battling against the bounty hunter. The Chiss shook his head trying to get his wits back. Vision quickly clearing, Thrawn glanced over his shoulder in time to see Eli hit the ground. Shoving his way up to his feet, Thrawn turned ready for another assault.

But it didn’t come. He spotted the Duros slip into a waste shoot built into the wall. The metal door snapped shut leaving Thrawn and Eli alone in the hallway.

Thrawn dropped to one knee and held his head. _Ktah!_ Bane went off the plan! Thrawn shouldn’t have trusted Bane. He believed that the Duros’ feelings towards Kya were pure and true. That it would keep him from leaving. Now, they had to move fast to stop the bounty hunter from escaping the facility. Head swimming with pain, Thrawn lightly touched his swelling cheek. He quickly assessed he was in no way ready to go after the bounty hunter as he tried to stay conscious.

Eli pushed himself up on his elbows, “This was a dumb idea.”

 

The next several hours were filled with yelling from higher officers and the warden of the prison, which didn’t help the pain in Thrawn’s head. Yularen had been called in to also answer for the Chiss’ actions which led to the escape of a dangerous man. Yularen couldn’t even look at his friend.

Thrawn expected this to some degree. With his original plan of Bane stealing a ship, he knew he would have to give a statement regardless. Only now with Bane’s betrayal, deep anger seethed within him. He barely heard a word the humans said; Thrawn’s focus was solely on how to find the bounty hunter again.

At least he got what he wanted. The higher officers told him to stay away from work while they searched for Bane. It was a temporary suspension of duty, a blemish on his record, but one Thrawn gladly accepted.

Released from his scolding and Yularen promptly leaving him behind, Thrawn went home to change into his casual wear and met Eli twenty minutes later. As they strode quickly through the lit walkways of Coruscant at night, they headed towards one of the distant airfields where their planned hotel was. Then, they stepped on a turbolift heading to the lower levels of the city planet.

“You sure he’ll be there?” Eli asked warily.

Thrawn lightly touched the bacta patch stuck to the side of his face to help with the swelling and bruising, “I can only assume. He has no money or resources. I hold Kya’s whereabouts, and Bane will need that. The galaxy is big. It would take him quite a while to search for her on his own.”

Eli gripped the pole inside the turbolift tighter, “Aren’t bounty hunters known for making a scene? What’s stopping him from getting his name back out there and Kya leaving to find him?”

Thrawn swallowed hard. He already considered that notion. If Bane publicly announced his return, Thrawn only hoped that Kya wouldn’t follow her old lover back into a field that left her scarred.

They stepped off the turbolift and headed down the path. In the distance, they could hear airships moving up and down the wide gaping tunnels of Coruscant. It was one of the less Imperial guarded airfields since it was mostly used by merchants, and they preferred to hire their own guards and help. Eli had placed a few calls to his parents in the shipping industry, and found out they were bringing some merchandise to Coruscant. Thrawn, in return, paid to rent the small freighter for the week. It would all be off book since he was Eli’s friend. The ship should be waiting nearby in the port.

The hotel was small and dirty, the front door accessible only through an alleyway. It was three stories tall, deeper than it was wide as it snaked back in between two buildings. The man at the front desk didn’t even look up at them. His eyes were focused on the bolo ball game playing on his holoscreen. No one else was in the lobby as Eli and Thrawn strode up the steps to the third floor.

Taking out a key card, Thrawn eyed the door at the end of the hallway, “Let’s see how desperate our bounty hunter is.”

He swiped the card and pushed open the door.

And there was Bane, sitting by the window. He got new clothes from somewhere including a worn long leather jacket that hung to his knees. His bare feet were propped up on the table, the boots he got on the floor beside him. He still didn’t have his trademark hat.

In his lap, Bane looked through a datapad Thrawn had left for him. It was full of information about what the Duros had missed the last several years while in stasis. The Empire, the end of the Clone Wars, the destruction of the traitor Jedi Order were all detailed. Thrawn made sure it didn’t have Kya’s location. But, as proof she was alive as Bane requested, it included the photo of her pointing at the mound of lightning glass, the same picture Thrawn showed Galen months ago.

Bane’s head snapped up when the men entered, his hand going to his belt where a new blaster rested. When he saw who it was, he relaxed.

Thrawn shut the door behind him, “I see you’re armed now.”

“And where did you get the clothes?” Eli added.

“Old friend still alive who owed me a favor,” Cad looked down at the picture of Kya. “She’s aged…”

“You have been in stasis for years.” Thrawn stalked up to him. His eyes glowed as he glared down at Bane, “You veered off our agreed plan.”

Bane snorted, “Your plan sucked. Anyone with a brain could tell it was faked.”

Eli stood just off Thrawn’s shoulder keeping the Chiss between him and the Duros, “Could have warned us.”

“Oh, you were the clone-” Bane paused a moment, “You were the stormtrooper.”

“Yeah, thanks for the near concussion.”

Bane stepped around Thrawn, “Blue pretty boy looks better with half his face covered up anyway.” He set the datapad on the table, “When are we leaving? I want to see Kya.”

“You veered off our agreed plan,” Thrawn growled again.

Bane smirked, “You want an apology or something?”

“I know I won’t get one. But it does put into question our future mission to Kya. I am not sure I can trust you.”

“Don’t make another dumb plan, then.”

Eli glanced back and forth between them as both an uneasy feeling and amusement sunk into him. Sure, Bane was dangerous and now armed. But Eli couldn’t help but enjoy watching someone take the piss out of Thrawn so easily.

Thrawn turned to his friend, “We should get going. I trust you to keep an eye on things with the Thunder Wasp.”

Eli nodded, “You got it. Be careful.” He side-eyed the Duros.

“Tell me something,” Bane sat back in his chair to slide on his boots, “You never said how you know Kya.”

“As I stated before, quite intimately,” Thrawn answered to the point.

Bane gritted his teeth, “So you’re her boyfriend or something?”

“I believe the details are none of your concern.”

“I never liked her boyfriends. Shot one in the face once.”

Thrawn lifted his chin, silently daring Bane to try.

But the Duros continued to lace his boots, “Deserved it. That asshole laid a hand on her.”

“I can assure you I have done no such thing,” Thrawn said quietly.

Bane’s eyes flashed dangerously, “Still don’t mean I won’t shoot you at some point. Let’s get going.”

 

Conrad heard the report, but couldn’t quite believe what had happened. Apparently, the blue monster tried to move a prisoner. It was Cad Bane, the Jedi Killer. Was Thrawn an idiot? Was he really so full of himself to think he could outsmart one of the most dangerous men in the galaxy? The prisoner got away prompting a planet-wide search for Bane. Of course, they weren’t saying it was Thrawn’s fault that the criminal got away in the first place. The Emperor’s pet always had to be protected. And now, Thrawn had already checked out of the Thunder Wasp leaving for another research trip for Galen Erso. Either this was a previously planned trip or someone higher up wanted an excuse to put the alien off to the side while they searched for Bane. Whatever it would take to preserve the name of Thrawn.

Conrad leaned back in his desk chair in his Coruscant home. He rocked slowly watching the ceiling. Something wasn’t adding up. He didn’t need to think like all the other humans around him. He needed to think like Thrawn. Why try to suddenly move a prisoner and then go on his leave time?

Then, Conrad realized, that was Thrawn’s plan. The Chiss was supposed to go back out on the Thunder Wasp with the rest of the crew. He probably wasn’t approved for leave time this month. He needed a way to get out of his duties for whatever was on this Thyke planet he kept going to. So, he let a prisoner free to get a suspension.

It was actually quite brilliant. The Chiss used his privilege well.

And it was also time to act.

Pulling up his own bounty hunter contact on his datapad, he sent the message he’d been waiting to send for months:

_Your target is heading for Thyke. Take three ships full of men. Bring me proof of death or no payment._

He leaned back again and stroked his mustache. Sure, he was about to deplete his bank account and savings. Paying a team of twenty or so bounty hunters and pirates wasn’t cheap. But if it meant he would finally be rid of that blue monster, it would be worth it.

He would be Commander Adonis Conrad soon enough.

 

The half day trip to Thyke had been a silent one, which suited Thrawn and Cad just fine. Neither wanted to discuss anything with the other even though thoughts of Kya loomed over the two. Thrawn took it as a good sign when Cad dozed quietly beside him. At least the bounty hunter trusted him enough to sleep.

Perhaps it was an added side effect of the stasis process.

As the hyperspace sky shrunk back into the light of normal stars, a planet loomed before them in the distance. They came up on the southern hemisphere, and Thrawn clicked a few buttons to slow their speed. He was well aware he wasn’t the best pilot, especially in a new ship. The small freighter wasn’t his Starrider that he’d grown accustomed to the last several months. He passed the half day journey reading through the ships manual and becoming more familiar with the controls.

“Thkye?” Cad spoke suddenly breaking the silence.

“You know this place?” Thrawn keyed in a message to Kya and sent it to her. He planned to have her meet them in the plains well away from the curious eyes of her town. He didn’t tell her Bane was with him. While he hoped it was a pleasant surprise, he didn’t know how she would react if she knew.

“Thkye is sometimes a smuggler’s hideout. It’s remote and well off of known hyperspace routes. It’s so far out here that it costs more to fly and hide here than the profit made, so it’s more of a last place to go. Lots of locals here. Not surprised Kya would live this far away with her record. It’s a relatively safe place,” Cad watched the planet grow closer. He sat up taller in his chair, and Thrawn thought he saw a spark of nerves in the Duros.

The dash panels suddenly flashed red as a soft alarm chimed with warning dings.

Cad leaned over to see the display, “What the hell?”

Thrawn analyzed the readout, “Three ships just came out of hyperspace right behind us. Probably traders. What are their ship models?”

Cad read his panel, “Weequay ships.”

“What?” Thrawn’s blood ran cold remembering Kya’s warning about Weequay bounty hunter tricks after their first night of intercourse.

“Weequay, idiot. Ugly fucks from Sriluur.”

“Prepare for battle! Take the cannons!” Thrawn grabbed the steering and yanked it hard left just as the alarm blared. An ion blast whizzed by the bottom of the freighter missing by a few feet.

Cad sprang from his chair and rushed to the back gunner area. He scaled up the ladder and climbed into the fighter seat, “Who wants to kill you other than me?”

“Conrad,” Thrawn hissed weaving the ship with evasive maneuvers. He wished he took more piloting lessons in the Ascendancy and the Imperial Academy. He said over the ship’s coms, “This is bold even for him. He has no way of knowing this is my ship.”

“You’re dodging. It gives them a target!”

“Anyone would dodge while being fired at! You can help by hitting something!”

“Fly better!”

Eli’s parents ship wasn’t made for battle. This wouldn’t be an aerial fight they could win. Thrawn clicked on all the engines and pushed forward to the planet. If they landed near the jungles or even a town with police officers to help, they would have higher chances for survival.

The ship shuttered with a hit setting off more alarms. Smoke filtered into the old freighter from the back.

“Cannons are jammed!” Bane called from the gunner’s chair. “Back port engine hit!”

Thrawn pressed a few more buttons adding all power to the shields and leftover engines. He aimed the ship towards the ground. The metal groaned as they struck the atmosphere hard, “Brace yourself and prepare for a ground fight! We’re going down!”

 


	16. Battle Royale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Cass asks his Uncle Cad an uncomfortable question
> 
> -Outnumbered and outgunned, Thrawn, Kya, and Cad Bane fight for survival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! My job recently changed which also meant my sleep schedule and hours changed too. I had to get used to this change which really effected my writing.  
> I hope all my little flash fictions that I posted helped keep you guys busy. Thanks for being patient!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to ChibiZen who has supported me since day one and checked in with me a few days ago. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for everything you do!
> 
> -Songs for the chapter:  
> "Battle Royale" by Apashe (feat. Panther) and "Seven Devils" by Florence + the Machines (for the last scene)

_I was divided about the next course we should take. While I wanted to strictly follow Father’s military journal, the first eighteen months of his Imperial service was spent on the Blood Crow where they were constantly mobile. They silenced a few planetary uprisings, but mostly they chased smugglers. Father was lower ranked at the time; plus there really wouldn’t be any evidence of him being on any planet he helped quell. When he reached the rank of Captain on the Thunder Wasp, again, they were constantly mobile. It was a huge chunk of time I wouldn’t find what I was looking for._

_A quick search showed that one of my Father’s allies from that time, Commander Alfren Cheno, had passed away several years ago. Another, Colonel Yularen from the ISB on Coruscant, had died on the Death Star during the Galactic Civil War._

_I was hitting a lot of dead ends with most of Father’s allies, like Galen Erso, gone._

_I sat with Uncle Cad in the co-pilot seat of his freighter as we stopped for gas. With no course for us, we just randomly jumped around space to keep moving as a safety precaution. I could tell Cad got more annoyed every day with no direction. Sian was down in his bunk taking advantage of the lull to get the few hours of sleep Chiss needed. Finally, I dropped the datapad and rubbed my eyes._

_I jumped at Uncle’s voice as he said, “What do you want to know?”_

_“About what?”_

_“Your daddy.”_

_I sighed, still having no real answer to that question. Slowly, something dawned on me. I asked this question when I was young, and didn’t get a straightforward answer. Maybe now that I was older…_

_“Why did you hate father?” I said quietly._

_His lips pursed into a thin line. Cad’s eyes never left the stars above us, but I could tell as he held himself a little tighter, it was an uncomfortable question. He huffed, “Hated everyone your mother loved.”_

_“Not Sugi,” I noted in a low voice. “She told me about her.”_

_“Sugi couldn’t knock her up,” he hissed back._

_I frowned, “What does that say about what you think of me and Oko?”_

_He snapped his head to me, “You two are the only good thing that ever came from him.”_

_I stared at his sharp red eyes, dangerous and threatening, as they bore into me. It would have probably unnerved anyone else. But I knew blunt honesty was a sign of Cad’s affection for me. That was his version of a compliment._

_We sat in silence for several minutes. The hissing of the pump outside clicked as it continued to fuel the ship. Freighters always took about an hour to fuel._

_“His job,” Uncle Cad finally said breaking up the quiet._

_I furrowed my brow watching him not quite sure what he meant._

_Another moment later, he added, “Those military types. I knew he wouldn’t be around your mama a lot. She shouldn’t be the one at home waiting with kids and playing housewife. That’s not who she is. And she’s still waiting on that stupid planet you live on now. She might as well be a prisoner on Csilla.”_

_“A prisoner? Uncle Thrass gives her free reign of the estate.”_

_“And when she leaves the house? Is she allowed to go to work or even get a job in the first place?”_

_I had never thought of that before. I could remember when we were little and lived in the galaxy, Mom would work, sometimes from home in a garage and other times she would leave for a job. She worked a lot, sometimes multiple jobs at whatever she could get to feed us. I was home with O’koye and Todo, but we hadn’t been allowed to go outside until she came home. Mom was always busy, tinkering on jobs late into the night out in the backyard as O’koye cooked dinner. How many jobs did Mom have to keep to provide for us when Father’s money flow quite suddenly ended? She was supposed to get his inheritance, but the Empire probably didn’t see it that way. I woke up one night to hear her arguing with O’koye. My sister insisted Mom should be eating more, but Mom snipped back it wasn’t her daughter’s concern and go to bed._

_But Mom had always been smiling as she did it. She made meals go for miles. We always had new clothes for our fast growing half Chiss bodies. We always had presents for our birthdays and special Duro holidays. I realized that’s why I never questioned it. I thought she had been happy. It was a front for her children._

_Mom loved working on machines, always tinkering on whatever she could get her hands on. It was her goal to be a mechanic, maybe run her own shop, but she always wanted to build a ship the galaxy had never seen. Mom would often doodle little designs on datapads muttering under her breath math calculations and technical phrases. She had one ship design credited to her name, but it had been for the Empire. It was a ship she hated that she created._

_But then we eventually moved to Csilla, and it changed. Mom started wearing the garbs of the Mitth family opposed to her normal slacks, tank top, and leather jacket. She didn’t work anymore. She spent time with Uncle Thrass or Ellie, and even helped aid Eli with his work in being the human ambassador for the Chiss. Aleen had the servants provide a workshop for Mom but it was on the estate, not off in the rest of the city._

_...Where she could be seen by other Chiss. Where they would judge her and the Mitth estate as a whole. She wasn’t allowed to have a job as long as she lived in the Ascendancy. Cad was right: it was a prison of sorts._

_I had a feeling it was out of Uncle Thrass’ hands and this was the best he could compromise. Grandmother Kapha had finished serving her house arrest sentence by the time we moved there, so she once again had some say in Mitth affairs despite Uncle Thrass being the current leader. Grandmother certainly would have many terrible things to say about Mom working in the Chiss population. I had long come to understand that Chiss are pompous assholes that are far too full of themselves._

_My brow furrowed as I glared at the journal in my lap, “Surely Father should have known about the Chiss ostracizing Mom like that. Eli told me that Father warned him that the Chiss wouldn’t openly welcome him.”_

_“People don’t like what’s different,” Cad shrugged._

_“But he made a plan with Mom that Csilla would be our safe place if the worst happened,” my voice was picking up in tone and pitch. “He knew! He had to know they wouldn’t let Mom work. Mom loves working! He had to know!”_

_“Look, I didn’t like your daddy,” Cad tipped his hat up to see me better. “But Kya is half the blame too.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Your Mama has always laid in every bed she made. If she got herself stuck in life from her own mistakes, she would try to make the best of it. She made the best of living as a human on Duro to be a mechanic. She did her best on Christophsis. She did it as a bounty hunter. She made her life with your father knowing well he would be gone a lot for his job. She’s a survivor, not a victim, but she put herself in her position on Csilla. She chose to go to there, because she believed it was her only choice at the time. And did she make it the best she could?”_

_I blinked quickly as the thoughts connected. Father probably warned Mom about the Chiss too. O’koye told me once that Mom knew exactly what to say and do when she met Uncle Thrass, just as Father instructed._

_And she did her best. She made friends with Thrass, Aleen, and the house staff. She did what she could for Eli and Ellie. She found ways to pass the time still tinkering away at what she could. Mom did it for us so we would be safe and have a place to grow._

_I looked to Uncle Cad, and saw him frowning at the sky. He probably missed Mom as much as we missed him. We went from seeing him constantly when we were little to barely seeing him more than a couple times a year. I wondered if he argued with her about going to Csilla._

_That was a dumb thought. Of course Uncle Cad argued against it._

_I asked, “So even though Mom chose to be with Father, you still hated him?”_

_“Yep,” he shook his head. “She had dreams. She had desires. When I met Thrawn, I saw how much she loved him already even if she wasn’t ready to admit it. I knew the moment I saw them together that she would put her entire life on hold for him. And I didn’t think that was fair.”_

_“What made you tolerate him for so long?” I ventured the question. Uncle Cad wouldn’t just accept anyone. If he didn’t like someone…_

_Well, I heard stories about people dead on cantina floors just because Uncle didn’t like them._

_Uncle Cad frowned, disgusted by his words, “Your daddy protected her…”_

 

_-Cass Kiyanu-Nuruodo_

 

“Stop asking me, Todo! I don’t know!” Kya gripped the wheel of her speeder hard as she drove fast through the Thyke plains. Out of nowhere, she got a message from Thrawn to meet her at specific coordinates in the middle of nowhere. Luckily, she had been deep in the plains, about five miles away from the tree line, digging for lightning glass and relatively close to the location. “He not supposed to visit for two weeks.”

“This is odd behavior even for him,” Todo chirped from the passenger seat. “Do you think he’s breaking up with you? That would be wonderful!”

“I break _you_ if you talk more,” Kya checked the dashboard navigation. They were about a mile out from the rendezvous spot.

But Todo was right. This wasn’t Thrawn’s normal behavior. He was always so strict and precise, only deviating from his plans to meet her if a battle took longer than normal or if the Thunder Wasp changed their course. Even then, he would always contact her explaining the situation. It wasn’t like him to show up out of the nowhere.

It felt like when she used to be a bounty hunter, always on her toes willing to change the plan at a moment’s notice.

Kya couldn’t shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

A boom sounded high overhead; it was the sound of a ship hitting the atmosphere hard. Spinning around, she saw a freighter smoking and spouting flames from the back that matched the description of the ship from which Thrawn had sent his transmission. It careened in her direction. Behind it, three Weequay ships chased it. They were transport ships modified to fight with added on weapons. The Weequay shot wildly, from the looks of it out of fun than actually trying to hit something. Kya realized this had to be what Thrawn told her about their first few nights together:

That Conrad guy was making his move and trying to kill her boyfriend.

Those Weequay better have a lot of guns. She wouldn’t let Thrawn die that easily.

...Unless he crashed his ship first. He was a terrible pilot.

She flipped a couple switches on the dashboard of her speeder, “Hope the modifications we do work. We gonna need it.”

“We’ve only tested them with blasters, not with big ship guns!” Todo protested.

“We test them today,” she watched as Thrawn’s ship barreled about fifty feet above her. The smell of smoke and fuel burned in her nose. “Patch me into his ship!”

Todo slipped his droid port into the speeder dash. After a few moments of his bulbed eyes flickering, he shook his head, “His communications are down.”

“Take the wheel,” Kya unbuckled herself and climbed over her seat into the back. She heard Todo take her place as she pulled up on the speeder cushions. She had hollowed out the seat and added a storage area to keep a small stock of weapons there if needed. Three blasters, two rifles, five thermal detonators, and one lightning glass rifle. It was a new prototype she hadn’t tested yet. She was waiting for Thrawn to visit again so they could do it together.

By the look of the Weequay ships coming in fast, she would need all the fire power she could get.

 

Thrawn’s knuckles turned a light shade of cyan as he gripped the wheel of the freighter, struggling to keep the ship steady. Every alarm blared, warning that the ground was rushing up to them far too quickly. He didn’t know if the internal comms were working anymore. The ship breaking up in the atmosphere had left significant damage to the electrical systems and hull.

“Bane, brace yourself!” Thrawn shouted and hoped the Duros heard him or could read the situation to strap in. The last thing Thrawn needed was to kill Kya’s old lover in an attempt to reunite them.

He yanked back on the steering wheel and put all power that was left in the ship to slow their fall. Kya told him that bounty hunters like these would need proof of his death to get paid. Thrawn and Cad needed to survive the crash first and then fight their way to safety.

He thought of Kya and hoped she wouldn’t answer his call. He should have expected a surprise like these Weequay, but his feelings for Kya were no doubt clouding his mind--

The shuttle slammed into the ground. Windshield shattering, the scent of fresh soil filled his nose as dirt and rocks ploughed up from the ground. He released the wheel and gripped his restraints tight.

It felt like a millennia, but seconds later, they finally slid to a stop. Smoke filled the cabin as the dash panels sparked and caught fire.

Thrawn would have to reimburse Eli’s parents for their ship.

He unbuckled and rushed into the back hallway, “Bane!”

The Duros slid down the ladder from the gunner position. He strode up to Thrawn with a calm demeanor that read this was all a minor annoyance, but at least he’d taken out his blaster, “You forget to tell me something, Blue Boy?”

“Weequay bounty hunters are trying to kill me, and Kya will get caught in the crossfire. Help me protect her,” Thrawn led the way to the side door.

“She doesn’t need protecting,” Cad scoffed. Though she could fend for herself, that  had never stopped him from watching her back before.

The exit door was slightly ajar with a broken panel. As fast as the ship filled with smoke, they needed to get it open before they asphyxiated. Thrawn gripped the sides of the door and pulled with all his might. It wouldn’t open.

 

Todo stopped the speeder about fifteen feet short of the crashed ship.

Kya hopped over the side, shouted to her droid, “Prep shields!” and sprinted towards the ship. She noted one Weequay ship landing, the other two hovering above keeping watch. The landing ship would have men come out of it, men ready to fight and kill them.

She saw the side door barely open. Two strong blue hands gripped it as smoke poured out around them.

“Captain!” Kya rushed up to the door and snagged it.

She felt it move slightly, but not fast enough.

Then, one more pair of blue hands with long slender fingers grabbed it.

The door gave in and slid to the side revealing there were two men on the other side, not just her captain.

She gripped the door frame, freezing in her spot. Then, Kya’s eyes widened, mouth struggling to form words like her mind wasn’t quite processing who she was seeing. She staggered back like she saw a ghost. Pain and confusion flooded her face, “Cad?”

Cad, for the first time on the trip, softened seeing her. She had aged in their their time apart. Sure, the blue asshole showed him a picture, but it was nothing compared to seeing her now. He was the older one, always looking out for her. But now, she looked the part he was supposed to play. His throat tightened, “Kya…”

“Look out!”

Kya whirled at Todo’s cry in time to block a knife swing. Batting the pirate’s hand away, it all flooded back to her. The fights. The survival. The edge of death surrounding them. This was always what Cad brought to her. After a few strikes, a yank of her blaster from her belt, and a quick shot to his throat, the pirate was dead.

Six more pirates rounded the crashed freighter charging towards them with wild shouts, and blaster bolts filled the air.

Cad launched himself from the door, drew his blasters, and took Kya’s back.

Thrawn crouched in the doorway, the more strategic position, and took carefully aimed shots at the men. But as Kya and Cad engaged them in hand to hand combat, Thrawn watched as the battle unfolded.

The way they moved, it was natural. They knew each other so well despite the years apart. When to duck, when to turn, when to shoot over the other’s head, Kya and Cad performed this deadly dance intimately. She moved differently from when Thrawn had sparred with her. For the first time, he saw the true warrior inside her. While she said once she wasn’t the best shot, and Thrawn could see it now, Cad was behind her to clean up the ones she missed.

A deep ache, jealousy, filled the Chiss.

But he couldn’t dwell on that as the last pirate fell.

“Come on!” Kya raced to her speeder, and the men followed.

They heard the Weequay ships above, the three of them looming and turning their position to fire upon them.

“Todo! Shields!” Kya screamed and slid the last few feet to her speeder. “SHIELDS!”

Cad skidded beside her.

Thrawn took her other side noting they were exposed. He needed to trust her.

One of the ships fired upon them, and they braced themselves.

The explosion was loud. No pain came.

Kya’s shields on her modified speeder took hit after hit.

She quickly jumped into the passenger seat ignoring the barrage, the men followed, and she barked at her droid, “Drive!”

Todo’s eyes flickered in recognition, “Master Cad? Is it really you?”

“Drive!” Cad and Kya barked at him.

“Oh yes! Sorry!” The droid took the wheel and inserted his droid port into the dash to control it. They sped away from the crash. “You should know that the shields took significant damage. They’re at 30%.”

Thrawn stood and balanced on the seats watching the three following ships in the sky, “Focus almost all of the power into speed and evasive maneuvers. Leave enough for one more shield hit if needed. Head north towards the tree line.”

“North?” Kya crouched in the back seat taking out her lightning glass rifle.

“To not lead them to your home.”

“Points to Captain.”

Cad sat on the back of the driver’s seat as he reloaded his blasters. Looking over her weapons hidden under the back seat, he smirked with pride, “I’ve missed you.”

“ _Don’t!_ ” Kya hissed in Durese, pain lacing her voice. She refused to look at him.

Frowning, Cad stood again, keeping his balance as their droid swerved in and out of the Weequay’s fire. It wasn’t time to talk.

“Captain! Plan?” Kya got to her feet and loaded a lightning glass cylinder into the rifle.

Thrawn turned to gaze over the plains. They were moving fast and were only a couple miles away from cover. But it wasn’t fast enough, “They will try to block our path with one of their ships. The other two will come behind to surround us.”

Cad sneered at the Chiss, “You study Weequay tactics?”

“I’ve been preparing for this encounter and the possibilities and locations where this might take place,” Thrawn gripped the seat as Todo veered around a rock formation.

Cad shouted back as he fired his blaster towards the ships, “Could have told me!”

“This was not a matter with which to concern you.” Thrawn stated calmly, also shooting at the threat above. He struck one of their wings. It was enough to graze the hull, but they needed more fire power to do significant damage.

“People trying to kill me is my concern!”

“There was no time to inform you.”

“We had half a day of flying!”

“Shut up stupid boys!” Kya jammed a bolt cartridge into her rifle. Aiming to the sky, she focused on the ship furthest away from them.

Thrawn watched nervously remembering their last several lightning glass rifles catching fire, “Have you tested that?”

“Testing it now,” she released the safety.

Thrawn took the barrel of the rifle and shifted her aim, “Aim for the wing of the lead ship! That’s where their captain will be! You should strike the second ship behind it too!” He put an arm behind her back to steady her at the weapon’s kickback, ignoring Cad’s glares. “Fire!”

Kya aimed and fired. The blast from the rifle, like their previous lightning glass tests, was huge. A single, powerful blast shot out and struck the lead Weequay ship in the forward hull. The fuel tank ignited. The deafening boom echoed out as the ship exploded. The other two ships dodged out of the way.

Damn, the calibration was off since she didn’t get to tweak the aim. She only hit the one ship, but it was better than none.

“Did you make that thing?” Cad’s eyes glistened at the destruction. “I want one of-”

“ _Don’t!_ ” Kya snapped again and threw the smoking rifle over the side. Moments later, it burst into flames in the Thyke soil behind them.

Thrawn noted they didn’t have any more lightning glass rifles, “They will still try to cut off our route.”

“Got a bounty hunter idea,” she picked up a thermal detonator from her small cache. “Trust me?”

“Always,” Thrawn nodded.

She turned to Cad, finally gazing into his eyes, “Trust me.”

“You know I do,” he said softly, offering his hand to her.

Kya hesitated, but turned away from the gesture and climbed into the front seat. They were a little over a kilometer from the tree line, “Hand me detonators, and grab weapons you can carry!”

Thrawn watched as she attached the five detonators to the dash of her speeder, quickly realizing her scheme. As he shouldered one of their two remaining rifles, his eyes flickered up to the sky.

Sure enough, the remaining two Weequay ships had recovered and were chasing them again. One sped ahead preparing to land. The other lingered behind taking shots as Todo swerved their vehicle.

The safety of the tree line was half a kilometer away.

“Todo, break off from speeder,” Kya barked at her droid and moved him to the side the moment he was free of the droid port.

Thrawn handed her the second rifle, and she smiled realizing he figured out her crazy scheme. She jammed it between the seat and the steering wheel to keep their direction forward.

They careened towards the landing Weequay ship gaining more and more speed.

Todo looked up at her, “All shields are forward and detonators are prepped!”

The ship was a hundred paces away. Cad passed Kya two of the blasters, and he took the third. Thrawn steadied himself, watching the distance close in.

The lead Weequay ships landed, opened the side door, and pirates funneled out ready to fight. They paused seeing the speeder forty paces from them.

“Now!” Kya wrapped her arms around Todo and sprang up. Cad and Thrawn followed.

The speeder dashed forward from under them. The three toppled into the high grass of the plains, skin scraping across the ground, and rolled to a stop.

The pirates barely had time to react and dove out of the way. Slamming into the side, the speeder crashed into their ship. The detonators exploded engulfing the pirates and their ship as they tried to scurry away.

Damn, she liked that speeder...

No time to watch. The third ship was still in the air.

Releasing Todo, Kya sprang to her feet and sprinted toward the tree line. She could hear Thrawn and Cad behind her, Todo’s booster sounding just off her shoulder. Cad fired a few shots picking off any burning Weequay still moving on the ground.

 Smoke and burning fuel filled the air as they dashed into it. Lungs searing, their painful cover gave them just enough time to hide from the ship above.

Thrawn watched its movements over his shoulder.

It spotted them and fired.

Thrawn snagged Kya’s hand and yanked her to the side. The blast heated their skin but missed as dirt exploded around them.

They weaved through rounds of fire. Soil threw itself into their faces. As they sprinted into the tree line, wood splintered around them. The trees’ glass shells that protected them from Thkye’s lightning shattered and tore at their skin and clothes.

They ran deep into the forest, Kya leading through the familiar paths, weaving off the trail into the deeper parts of the jungle.

The pirates rained down blast after blast, firing wildly into the forest.

Several bolts drew close to Kya.

Thrawn grabbed her arm again and threw her harder than intended against a tree. He pressed close, shielding her body with his own.

Her dark eyes met his ruby ones, both quiet as the blast struck just short of them.

The heat seared at Thrawn’s back, and he hissed at the pain.

“Thrawn!” she gripped his jacket.

“I am fine,” he whispered holding his position. The shots from above moved down the trees, and he realized the pirates couldn’t see them.

Kya held onto him tight. Gazing over his shoulder, she spotted Cad and Todo crouched under brush and roots to hide themselves. But the Duros’ crimson eyes watched them both carefully.

It was a look she knew so well with him. Anytime she showed any remote interest in a partner, Cad always had that look.

It was a look to kill.

The ship turned above them and zoomed back towards the plains. Waiting a few more moments, Thrawn pulled away from Kya and painfully rolled his shoulders.

“You okay?” she touched his arm.

“As I said, I am fine. It feels like a light burn.” He turned in the direction the ship fled, “I assume they are regrouping to search for us on foot.”

Cad trudged over with Todo just behind him, “I have one full blaster, one half empty.”

Kya checked her weapons, “I have two full, one almost empty.”

“The rifle is full,” Thrawn adjusted it off his injured shoulder with a wince. “My blaster is almost empty. We need weapons if we are to face them. Their ship holds ten men, and they might recover wounded comrades from the other two crashed ships.”

Kya pointed deeper into the forest, “I have guns in other place not my house.”

Thrawn smirked. Of course Kya would have a hidden weapons cache on this planet, “How far is it from here?”

“The waterfall we fish at. Could be there by night.”

Cad motioned to Thrawn, “We should just hand over the blue guy and be done with it.”

“No,” Kya growled at him. “I go with him.”

Cad gritted his teeth ignoring Todo saying he liked Cad’s plan better. He motioned to Thrawn, “You think this guy has a plan to keep the three of us alive?”

“Yes, and I know that it works too.” Thrawn tucked his arms behind his back, “It is how I infiltrated the Empire in the first place. Follow my orders-”

“I don’t follow anyone’s damn orders,” Cad sneered.

Kya stepped between them, glaring down the Duros, “Then listen to me. You say you trust me. I trust Thrawn.”

Kya and Cad held each other’s gazes, tense and sizing each other up. Cad gritted his teeth; Kya stood her ground against him.

Finally, Cad clicked his tongue against his teeth, “We should move.”

And it was settled.

Thrawn motioned to Kya, “Quick pace. We need to stay ahead of them.”

“And get to guns before Faes get us,” Kya trudged forward into the woods.

Cad followed, “What’s a Fae?”

“Todo tell you on the way,” she turned away from him.

 

They kept the brisk pace, jogging for well over an hour. They crossed waterways a few times to help hide their trail. None of them spoke much. Todo rambled on at Cad expressing repeatedly his joy that his old master was alive and his hatred of the “Blue One.” Finally, Kya told him to save his battery and remain silent for a while.

They hid twice as the Weequay ship passed overhead searching for them. Thrawn whispered they could be searching for routes for their men. Cad retorted those ugly fuckers weren’t that smart.

Finally, they settled into a marching pace to save energy as they continued deeper into the forest. The sun passed low overhead.

Kya glanced at Thrawn, “We not make it by dark.”

“I doubt our pursuers are familiar with the Statfaes. Perhaps they will draw the beasts’ attention,” he answered watching the area around them. “We must continue quietly once night falls, Todo,” he said playfully back at the droid.

Todo buzzed an annoyed sound, “You don’t tell me what to do!”

Cad, quiet and watching them, trotted up to Kya’s side. They strode silently beside each other, both aware of the other, as they fell in step.

Thrawn lingered back sensing the change and letting them have the moment.

Taking a deep breath, Cad said quietly in Durese, “ _Kya, look-_ ”

“ _Don’t!_ ” her voice trembled.

Cad grabbed her arm and turned her to him, “ _So you’re never speaking to me again? That’s what’s happening now?_ ”

She shoved him back, “ _What’s there to talk about, Cad? Really? Does it matter?_ _What do you want me to say? That I thought you were dead? That I buried you in my mind? That I mourned you and added a coin to my death shrine for each year that passed without you? That I blamed myself for it? I was never as good as you! I was never a good bounty hunter which is why you left me! You left me behind! I wasn’t there to protect you.”_ Tears welled in her eyes, _“Do you want me to say more? That I went to our papas’ graves and begged our Gods for forgiveness that I wasn’t there to help protect you?”_

_“Boba would have killed you. He turned on me-”_

_“Embo told me everything,”_ she silenced him. _“I know what happened! About how you wanted to prove you were the best since you never got to prove it with Jango, and then you lost! You lost to Boba and left me behind again! You’re always leaving me behind! You left me and Papa Cachi on Duro and you left me on that stupid mission with Boba! I should have been there! I should have had your back, but I wasn’t good enough! I-I should have done more...”_ she inhaled sharply and pressed her hand to her eyes to wipe at the tears. _“You are all the family I have. I can’t lose you again…”_

Cad’s shoulders dropped as he slowly stepped up to her. Taking her hand, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her tight. She choked up and rested her head on his shoulder. He smirked sadly, _“I’ll let you help me murder Boba Fett_.”

“ _I’m not a killer anymore… I never was…”_ she whispered to him.

_“I know.”_

Thrawn watched from afar, his Durese still not perfect, but he picked up most of what they were saying. Something stuck out to him in the interaction.

 _Family_? Kya called Cad her family.

“Excuse me,” Thrawn asked as they broke from their embrace. “I did not mean to overhear-”

Cad narrowed his eyes, “What does he mean?”

Kya snorted through the last of her tears, “Thrawn learn Durese for me. Nicer than presents you get me.”

“Of course he did! This guy?!” Cad thumbed towards Thrawn. “This guy of all the people in the galaxy that you chose to date? This military prick perfect guy?”

“Yeah, I date him!” Kya playfully shoved him back. “What’s it to you?”

“This fucking guy,” Cad rolled his eyes. “You always had terrible taste in men.”

Thrawn interjected, “Bane is not… he was not your lover?”

Cad and Kya’s faces twisted in disgust.

“Ew, no!” she laughed. “Cad my brother. See the resemblance?”

Thrawn’s mind raced through every conversation he ever had with Kya about Bane. He was aware that she loved the bounty hunter. Thrawn had misunderstood the kind of love. She never spoke directly that he was her brother figure, just a partner and confidant from being raised together.

Though, Thrawn never had the closest relationship with his own brother. He understood this was likely why he had come to the wrong conclusion.

Cad nudged Kya’s arm, “Good?”

“Good,” she turned towards the jungle again. “We need to go.”

He smirked, “Don’t get us lost again like on the Boswonnan job.”

“Shut up!”

 Taking the lead again, she jogged down the trail leading them deeper into the woods knowing there was a coming danger at their backs.

And who knew what lay before them.

 

Night fell quickly well before the trio reached the waterfall. They knew they were getting close. Following the river, it was getting wider along their route. Since the Faes hunted with sound, they hoped the rushing water would mask their journey. Thrawn noted the downside of their plan was their trail. Their footprints left deep imprints in the mud. Where the river was shallow, they crossed when they could to hide their path.

Cad followed behind them even though he never was a follower. He was used to being at Kya’s side on these things, even leading her. But it gave him a chance to watch this soldier fuck who got his little sister all smitten. After years of dealing with clone troopers and police, he couldn’t believe that Kya would go for someone like Thrawn. All fancy and proper with his marching ways. What was he anyway? He wasn’t no Pantoran. He wasn’t _as_ fancy as those uppity pricks with their tea and makeup. Those red eyes were creepy.

He also hated to admit that this Thrawn asshole really stuck himself out there for Kya. Cad hated owing people, but this guy did get him out of jail to reunited the siblings. Even if they were being hunted by Weequay pirates, that was a normal day for a bounty hunter.

Watching them, Thrawn must not be too familiar with this situation. He was a thinker, that was obvious. He constantly whispered suggestions to her on where they should go and how to do it. Probably really liked to hear himself talk.

But it was clear to Cad this Thrawn respected Kya and relied on her knowledge of Thyke. Cad had been here a few times, but he gathered from how she moved through the forest that she’d been here a few years.

Thrawn mentioned back in the jail cell that he was a Commander. He was probably used to taking the lead. But here, he was happy to give Kya that role. He respected her suggestions, respected her knowledge.

It made Cad sick.

Todo gasped suddenly and immediately shut down. He fell to the mud with a soft splat and sunk into it.

Kya snapped her head around. Eyes darting in all directions, she dropped down to the ground and put her finger to her lips.

Thrawn knelt beside her and took her hand. He rested the other on his blaster.

Cad rolled his eyes and took a knee, “What-”

“Shh!” Kya waved at him.

It appeared in an instant, inches from her face. Floating close, rows of teeth bared from it’s kite shaped body and drifted so close she could smell the carnage-scented air wafting from it’s mouth.

Holding her breath, she slowly turned her head to watch the Statfae linger by her head. It’s clicks echoed off the trees trying to find them, but the sound of the river masked the trio for the moment.

Thrawn squeezed her hand. She flicked her eyes to him. He was gazing up at the trees. His lips were pursed tight in rare uneasiness.

A flock of Faes drifted on the breeze like slow moving shadows of death. There had to be at least thirty of them crossing the river and moving around the trees.

Cad watched in wonder as they drifted through the air. Then, a sickening thought hit him:

They were completely surrounded.

 


	17. Words Left Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Cass, Sian, and Uncle Cad head to Cyphar for answers about Thrawn's past
> 
> -Kya, Cad, and Thrawn make a stand against the Weequay pirates. Kya shares a secret with Thrawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanowrimo is a wonderful thing to help me churn out chapters. Enjoy it
> 
> Song of the Chapter: "I See Fire" by Jasmine Thompson which is my song for Kya and Cad

_I finally had an idea of a place to look for answers about Father. It had taken a lot of reading--Sian helping by splitting the duty while I was sleeping. He found a lot of the entries about this side of the galaxy like entertainment and gobbled up any bits of new knowledge. Together we determined a lot of Father’s writings about Coruscant wouldn’t be good leads. The dojo he infiltrated wasn’t operational anymore. There probably wouldn’t be any evidence from the uprising on Umbara. He spent a little over two years on the Thunder Wasp hunting smugglers. While this was in the time period he met Mom, he was still constantly moving._

_We finally got a good lead where we could possibly find out about Father’s aftermath. Nodding to my uncle, I watched with excitement as he punched in the coordinates to our next stop:_

_Cyphar._

_We had actually been pretty close to the planet from our directionless wandering. It only took a few hours to jump out of hyperspace above the planet._

_Uncle Cad tipped up his hat, “Never been here before.”_

_I smirked, watching the planet grow bigger in our viewport, “I thought you had a kill on every planet of the galaxy.”_

_“Half of bounty hunting is reputation, kid.”_

_We entered the atmosphere and formed a plan. From Father’s notes, we decided to head for the Afe Clan’s location. There had been a dispute between the Cyphari people and their human neighbors that Father and Eli helped quell. I couldn’t remember this fight between the species from any of Eli’s stories, but I assumed it had been a success. Most of Father’s journal entries on the matter noted the dispute had ended. Uncle Cad heard stories that this was a relatively peaceful planet minus a short lived spice trade. He assumed we would be safe to go out on our own while he waited nearby in the ship as back up. He was an easily recognizable criminal who could be arrested on sight. It was better this way._

_The only thing that worried me was one mention in Father’s journal:_

_“‘Chief Joko was obviously displeased at my methods, but he was also relieved that the dispute had ended,’” I read out loud before turning my chair to Sian. “Everything Father wrote after that is military notes like supply lists of which ships needed refueling, stuff like that.”_

_Sian leaned on his armrest, lightly touching his lip as he thought out loud. His Basic was getting better every day with fewer grammar mistakes, “There are no mention of the methods that are done to achieve success?”_

_“Nothing other than it was unorthodox and would probably lead him to a court marshalling,” I furrowed my brow. “That’s weird, right?”_

_Sian nodded, “It is unlike a Chiss to not be overly correcting in their notes. I do not has much military training outside of my...._ Kamkctah _?”_

_I translated from Cheunh to Basic, “Mandatory.”_

_He continued, “Outside of my mandatory training that all Chiss do as an adult. The teachers teaches us to have all of the notes in reports. I would assume he wished to hide information.”_

_I shook my head, “Mom always said Father had difficulty with lying. He was good at manipulating the truth, but he couldn’t lie to a person’s face. Why would he purposely want to hide what happened on Cyphar?”_

_“You two think too much!” Cad shook his head, exasperated with our discussion, “Cause he was with your mama then, kid. Your daddy didn’t want proof of what he did. It’s easier to let this Joko guy rant about whatever happened. Thrawn got results, and could show he did what he had to do. Anything else could be thrown out.”_

_“And he could stay out of jail on Joko’s hearsay,” I glanced down at the journal in wonder. It was another glimpse into my Father. It wasn’t lying, but it wasn’t the full truth either._

_Mom was right. Thrawn was good at manipulating the system._

_I guess it was sweet that Father did this for Mom. But something about all of this didn’t settle well with me. If Father did something on this planet that could have put him in jail…_

_I was feeling less certain about our peaceful trip to Cyphar._

_We landed about a kilometer away from the Afe Clan village. Uncle Cad gave us the same rundown he gave us on Coruscant about staying out of trouble and this time, for real, don’t get arrested. He handed me a comm if we needed him._

_As I turned to leave, he took my arm, “Kid, remember how to use that?” He nodded down towards my hip._

_Holstered at my side was the blaster he gave me for an early birthday present._

_Swallowing hard, I nodded, “I remember.”_

_“Good. Get in. Get what you need. Get out.”_

_“Got it.”_

_Joining Sian, who had his own blaster that Cad insisted he could only borrow, we found the path and started on our way._

_It was nighttime and quiet on the agricultural planet. The half crescent moon gave us enough light to see._

_Glancing at Sian, I ventured in Cheunh, “Hey, can I ask you something?”_

_His sharp, glowing eyes flickered around us picking up on the nocturnal critters in the trees. Sian seemed relaxed for a Chiss walking on an unknown planet, “Yes?”_

_“Why did you decide to come with me?”_

_He smiled wide, “I wished to see this part of the galaxy. Mother Kya’s stories have entertained me for years. Now, I get to witness the various species she spoke of. Her description of your Uncle Cad was very different than how I pictured him in my mind.”_

_“But why?”_

_“Why what?”_

_“Why did you want to come here so bad?”_

_“Thrass requested it of me.”_

_“But… But why?”_

_He turned his gaze to me, eyebrows knitting in confusion, “I do not understand what you are searching for. I have answered your inquiries.”_

_“What is it about the Ascendancy that made you wish to leave?”_

_He slowed his stride a moment before returning to his normal gait. A normal person probably wouldn’t have noticed the change, but I had half Chiss genes on my side. I noted his demeanor shift too. Sian averted his eyes. Possibly to seem like he was keeping watch, but it was a deliberate move to avoid my eye contact. This was a question that made him nervous, “I have... reasons.”_

_“Like what?”_

_His jaw tightened, “They are my own.”_

_I pursed my lips letting a moment pass, but my mind kept pushing on this chance, “I won’t tell. It’s not like Csilla’s Defense Force is going to spring out of that tree and get you. Or that tree. Maybe that bush. That’s a questionable bush.”_

_He caught that I was joking, but understood my meaning. Still, Sian didn’t show his normal smile, “You wish to know... This will be in confidence between us.”_

_“I understand. I mean we are going to be brothers-in-law. We have to have some secrets to keep from O’koye.”_

_Sian stopped and shifted his weight between his feet. His entire body was tense as he began, “You are aware of the tension between the Ruling Families for many years. These have led to a clash of ideologies between the traditional ways of thought and the younger generation that I am a part of. Many debates have been waged about the future of the Chiss.”_

_“And whether or not to open the borders to the outside galaxy, the ban on having more than two children, and that stuff,” I nodded watching him. I didn’t like seeing Sian like this. “It’s part of why you’re here for Uncle Thrass. To research for him.”_

_“I also owed a great favor to your uncle. He requested my repayment in the matter,” he said quietly hanging his head._

_A favor? Sure, my uncle constantly followed up on political favors; Aleen helped him see through all of those promises. But Sian was practically family. Thrass never made Mom repay him for letting us live on the Mitth estate for free. At least not to my knowledge. “What happened?”_

_“I got in a dispute with my_ mother _.” He spat out the last word._

_I never met Sian’s Mom, but I heard that she was a mid-ranked member of the Chaf family on Csilla. She worked with the head of the Chaf clan in Parliament. Past that, I didn’t know much about her. I had never thought to ask him about his family. A twinge of guilt turned in my chest. It had dawned on me as I got older more and more how much I had overlooked other people’s thoughts and feelings in my youth._

_Sian continued in a low voice, “The Chafs are on the traditional side of the debate. It was a long argument with Mother that had been building for years. While she was pleased I had made friends with the head of the Mitth family’s niece for my future political gain, she did not agree when I wanted to court O’koye. She is small-minded when it comes to other species even though several of the Chaf-led colony worlds have other people outside of the Chiss who live on them._

_We fought and she threatened to remove my title to our family’s inheritance. It was a strong threat as I am her only child. I did not… respond in a positive way.”_

_My eyes widened, “What did you do?”_

_“Do you remember a few years ago the demonstration outside of the Parliament where one hundred and seventy-three people marched in protest to new restrictions on the non-Chiss people in the colonies? The Defense Fleet had been called in, and a riot had broken out.”_

_Of course I remembered that scary day. I watched the march from afar with my sister from my tree in the backyard. It had been a rare day that Uncle Thrass forbade us from leaving the manor, even bringing Eli and his family to our home for safe keeping. As my mother, Eli, Ellie, and Tessa stood by the fence beneath us, Mom kept mumbling under her breath that some things never changed no matter where in the galaxy we were. Aleen put the entire house staff on high alert to protect the estate if needed. O’koye had been particularly nervous that day, barely speaking like she had been aware of more than I was. I was only twelve at the time._

_I realized what he was saying, “You were one of the protestors.”_

_He nodded as pain laced his voice at the memory, “I was arrested that day. My mother arrived and stood outside my cell leering at me triumphantly. She said I had dishonored our family and could only return home if I renounced my progressive ways. Otherwise I was to gather my things and leave. She did not keep this threat in the end, again since I am her only son. Later, I found my own accommodations in the city to circumvent her intimidations. But that day while I glared at her behind bars, Mother took her time to make sure I knew I was being punished for my beliefs as I was unable to escape it.”_

_That’s why he was so intense when we got arrested on Coruscant. I mean anyone would be tense, but I had never seen Sian look like that before. It must have brought back terrible memories for him._

_He smiled a little, but it didn’t reach his eyes, “Then, we heard footsteps, and Thrass entered with Aleen. He said that I was a better Mitth than I would ever be a Chaf. He paid for my bail, took me to my home, sent Aleen to help me move into my own space, which he paid for in the beginning, and approved of me courting O’koye. He got all of my charges dropped, but he warned me that I did not properly pursue my cause. Protests are allowed on Csilla as a democratic right, but the riot made the Ruling Families see us in a negative light. He offered me a position on his political team to teach me how to get what we both wanted: a new Chiss Ascendancy where we had resources and trade, wealth and new traditions with the outside galaxy. I owe Thrass a great deal.”_

_I watched him in stunned awe. So that’s why the last few years he spent so much time at the Mitth estate. I knew he worked for my uncle and courted O’koye, but he would often stay overnight even after the house servants went home. Sian had always seemed so carefree, happy, and gentle. I remembered how he wiped my sister’s makeup from my face, telling me to embrace my half species side. I never realized he hated the Ascendancy and its ways as much as he did. That he had such a turbulent family life-_

_“Wait. What about your father?”_

_“Stationed on our colonies. We have a decent relationship the few times a year I see him. He didn’t approve of my actions either, but he didn’t look down upon my courting O’koye.”_

_“You are the coolest person I know,” I chuckled to myself. I couldn’t imagine myself marching in protest, bravely claiming that other people needed rights. It was so noble of him; a trait I didn’t possess._

_His stance softened, “That is an honor coming from you.”_

_I said quietly. “Thanks for telling me.”_

_“Few people know. Your sister, mother, Thrass, and Aleen are the only ones outside my parents. My mother would be too ashamed to share it with the rest of the Chaf clan. She has framed my engagement to O’koye not as a romantic one, but as a political gesture. A mask to hide her shame in it.”_

_I laughed to break the tension, “I guess in that case, I don’t have a secret with you to hold over Oko.”_

_He giggled with me, finally relaxing, “Yes. Perhaps our jail time on Coruscant could fill that role.”_

_“I don’t know. Apparently, by what I said to Senator Organa, I’m going to write a book about all this one day.”_

_A snap in the forest caught our ears. Both of us turned immediately, hands on blasters, at the noise. Down the path, four figures approached from the darkness. Tall and graceful, their bug-like appearance matched the description in Father’s journal. Rich red fur lined their bodies as their wide eyes watched us carefully. They were also armed but didn’t reach for their weapons._

_The Cyphari guards stopped short of us. Their leader, with silver plated armor, stepped forward and asked in Basic, “Who are you? Why are you on our lands?”_

_I held up my hands for them to see and to silently tell Sian not to drawl his blaster, “We’re students doing a paper. I apologize for not calling ahead and for the late hour. We only wish to ask some questions for our research.”_

_I hoped our original cover story would work. Sian was still unsure about trusting Senator Organa and her political passport that would track our movements._

_The leader watched us, his body tense as his eyes kept floating back to Sian. There was something about my friend that unnerved him. Because of the night, Sian chose not to wear his sunshades to hide his prominent Chiss eyes._

_Finally, he laughed good naturedly, “That’s alright. Education is important to our tribe. Please, come back to our village. Our chief will be more than happy to answer your questions. It is late too! We’ll get you someplace to sleep for the evening.”_

_It wasn’t what I was expecting, but it was a start. Perhaps we wouldn’t have as much trouble as I was expecting on this planet._

_But when I glanced to Sian, he was tense. I knew that look from growing up on Csilla and seeing the Mitth soldiers on their bases while patrolling the perimeter. He was ready for a fight. This was too easy. It shouldn’t be this easy. But I didn’t want to lose our first real chance to get some answers about Father._

_And as we followed the guards down the path, I hoped Sian was wrong. I prayed to my mother’s Gods that we weren’t walking into a trap._

_I couldn’t shake that feeling the closer we got to the village._

 

_-Cass Kiyanu-Nuruodo_

  


They were completely surrounded by Statfaes. The beasts floated above them, next to them, and hovered in every direction. Only the sound of the rushing river a few feet away shielded Kya, Cad, and Thrawn from their echolocation.

Kya’s eyes were focused on the creature beside her head. Thrawn’s cool hand stayed gripped to hers, probably in case he needed to pull her away from the beast. It wouldn’t matter. In that second of time, the Fae would have half of her face eaten before it’s pack would gobble up her friends in the moments after.

Cad watched the creatures in fearful awe. He heard a couple stories in the few times he’d landed on Thyke. But seeing them up close, they were impressive. They didn’t look deadly, except for the rows of teeth. How they floated on the wind could be considered graceful.

He knew, though, that Kya didn’t scare easily. For her to program Todo to crash in the mud like that, completely useless, and for her eyes to be that wide, this was a serious threat. His fingers lingered on his blaster just in case.

Thrawn eyed the creature lingering by Kya’s head. The memory of the beasts in his two week visit all those months ago kept flashing in his mind. How it recklessly slammed itself into the window pane until it died. The way it’s fellow animals feasted on its bloodied body in an instant. It was gone in seconds, as another Fae took its place. As much as he wished to protect Kya, it would be a fruitless attempt if these animals attacked.

Then, movement through the trees caught his eye. It was bigger than the Statfaes: human sized. Thrawn realized the newcomer’s trek was also shielded by the river’s noise. As Thyke’s moon rose above the tree line, Thrawn could see his form and warmth as he followed their deep footprints in the soft mud. There was also the shiny rifle in his hands, altered to have a bayonet attached to the end, that shimmered in the low light. One of the Weequay pirates, presumably a scout, had found them.

Thrawn tapped her hand, and Kya glanced at the Chiss. She followed his gaze and spotted the scout. Cad glanced over his shoulder to see him too. Thrawn watched Kya touch her temple and then her lips before pointing at the pirate. A silent sign that Cad seemed to understand as he nodded. Neither of them moved, so Thrawn followed their actions watching the pirate come closer.

He spotted them hunkered in the mud. Thrawn noticed by the look on his face, he wasn’t aware of the danger he was in. Lifting his rifle, the pirate aimed it at Thrawn.

“Gotcha, frea-!”

The Faes swarmed at his voice. The pirate’s words shifted into a scream as he barely had time to flail as they tore his thick skinned flesh and clothes. Sprays of blood scattered the ground. His belly ripped open, his innards slid out, and they were gobbled up by the Fae pack before they ever touched the dirt.

Kya slapped her hand over her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt Thrawn’s grip tighten on her hand, almost painfully tight. He and Cad both looked on in awed fear.

In seconds, silence fell again except for the rush of water.

She opened her eyes to see the Faes whipping up into the sky. They left behind of pair of boots with gnawed ankle bones jutting out of them and the rifle discarded on the ground among scraps of clothing.

Even though she knew that Faes usually only feasted once a night before they returned to their den, Kya still pressed her fingers to her lips. The men nodded and followed her as she got to her feet. They didn’t need to take any chances.

Kya scooped Todo out of the mud and cradled him in her arms. Cad trudged over and picked up the discarded rifle. There was no reason to waste a good gun.

And they continued on their trek.

 

Kya changed their course crossing the river once again. Moving up a rocky slope, Thrawn could hear the small roar of the waterfall in the distance. He recalled it wasn’t a tall waterfall, only a couple stories. The gentle incline led them to a strong, wide tree with a thick trunk at the top of the ridge. All the other trees up there had been burned away by the lightning on Thyke. But this one had a strong glass shell reaching up into its limbs. The leaves glimmered in the moonlight like they were made of glass themselves.

Kya went to the edge of the ridge and glanced over, “Cave behind waterfall. There rope in there too.”

Cad gazed down, “It’s gonna be slick.”

“Which is why we get rope,” Kya slipped her finger under Todo’s head plate at the top of his neck.

She pushed a button, and the little droid’s bulbed eyes flickered on. His gears quietly whirled and he swiveled his head to her, “I see you did not get eaten.”

“Nope,” she smirked. “We all here.”

He looked to Thrawn, “A shame.”

“Get down to the cave and get rope. Hurry. We exposed up here,” she stood up and held him out.

Todo’s boosters in his feet struggled to ignite, “I have mud in my feet and joints.”

“The water wash it off.”

“Water is the death of me if I’m submerged too long!”

“Then hurry.”

He struggled to get into the air, but the boosters finally burned away the grime stuck on his feet. Moments later, he was in the air and flew down towards the water.

The trio waited in silence under the tree to try and hide in case the Weequay ship passed by. It was a quiet night as the moon illuminated everything. Far in the distance, lights from town broke up the darkness. The Faes often drifted around the edge of the town, but they had a sense they wouldn’t get a meal there. Most people stayed off the streets this time of year. So the beasts kept to the darkness of the trees.

The minutes felt like hours before Todo zipped up to them again, a long rope wrapped around his body. He was wet but still functioning, “Success!”

“Good boy, Todo,” Kya took the rope and uncoiled it.

Thrawn came to her side, having realized her plan for some time, and helped her secure one end to the tree, “You go first and anchor it within the cave. Cad will follow, and I will be last.”

“Like some hero,” Cad sneered.

“Actually while we are both similar hues, my skin is darker and will blend into our surroundings more than your shade. Kya is in the most danger to be seen at a distance from her shade of-”

Cad rolled his eyes, “Does he ever shut up?”

“Nope,” Kya said while tying the rope around her waist. She eased up to the side of the cliff, “I tighten rope down there.”

“And that will be our sign,” Thrawn traced his fingers down her bare arms. “Be careful.”

She smiled at him taking his hand. Lacing their fingers together, she leaned in.

Cad broke up their moment, “Get on with it!”

“Bah!” she waved him off and turned her back to the ridge. Repelling down, she vanished over the side as Todo flew behind her.

The men knelt down under the tree and watched the sky. After a few moments, Cad snooted, “You thought I was fucking my sister? Gross. Is that how your people do reproduce? Through incest?”

Thrawn rolled his eyes, “She never explicitly stated you were her brother, and clearly you both are not biologically related. Knowing now that is the nature of your relationship, it makes me question why she never mentioned it before.”

Cad tensed, avoiding the Chiss’ glance. He didn’t give the asshole satisfaction in an answer, but Cad knew he had never been a great brother.

The rope loosened several moments before it snapped tight again. Kya must have anchored it down.

Cad went next over the edge. Thrawn counted in his mind the seconds necessary so not to drop down on the Duros. He kept a watchful eye on the sky, checking to make sure the air was clear and he wouldn’t be spotted. Deducing the Weequay ship must be waiting to get a call from their scout, possibly not realizing he was dead, Thrawn assumed he was clear to move.

It was a slick climb down the side of the ridge taking most of Thrawn’s strength to withstand the pressure from the water. While being a small waterfall, it still put a lot of strain on his body. Blinded by water crashing into his vision, he held his breath and followed the rope’s trail until he broke through.

Gasping for air, he found himself within a narrow wedge. He could barely fit through it and squeezed his way in the opening. On the other side, he found Kya with two lighted tube torches laying on the ground. It wasn’t a big cave only holding three metal crates and enough room for them to sit.

Cad stood over her as she punched in a code on the locked boxes, “How’d you get those in here? They’re bigger than the door.”

She unlocked the lid and pushed it open, “Assembled them in here. Lots of dropping shit into the water and making Todo get it. Todo! Go get that rope!”

“This will be my end. I know it,” the little droid sighed and whizzed by Thrawn’s head out into the waterfall.

Pushing back his wet hair, Thrawn stood by Cad waiting to see what she had hidden.

The first two crates had small rifles and a handful of blasters. The waterproof boxes kept the ammunition dry and ready for use. The third box was smaller. she opened it, revealing a small stash of ration bars.

But on top of the food was something that made Cad gasp.

Picking up a wide brimmed, worn, leather hat with light grey details on the side, Kya looked up to her brother and held it out to him.

He took his old bounty hunting hat and turned it over in his hands, “I can’t believe you kept this. You hate this stupid thing.”

“I could never throw it away,” she said quietly.

“Thanks,” he huffed kindly and placed it on his head. Looking and feeling more like his old self, he thumbed towards the small stockpile, “This enough to do your fancy plan, Blue Boy?”

“I will need to take stock, but I believe so,” Thrawn’s eyes flickered over the weapons cache. “I suggest you two rest for the night. I will keep watch.”

Cad raised an eyebrow, “You don’t sleep?”

Kya sat down by the wall with one of the torches and pulled at her wet clothes to try and get comfortable. At least it was a warm night, so it wasn’t that bad, “He don’t need sleep as much as we do. Sit.”

Thrawn concluded, “I’ll have a full plan in the morning and brief you both on the details.”

Cad shook his head. Ugh. Briefing. These damn military types.

Todo zipped back into the cave with the soaked rope draped heavily around him. He tossed it to the ground with a wet splat, “There. Now please get the rest of the mud out of me!”

“Come here, boy,” Kya held out her hands and took the little droid in her lap. “You shut down. Save power for tomorrow.”

“What about my sensors for the Statfaes?”

“They not come to water sound. We safe.”

Satisfied, Todo whirred quietly until he was completely shut down for the evening. She took a small tool from her belt pocket, thin and long, and turned him over to scrape out the leftover muck in her droid’s joints.

Cad stood in the middle of the cave watching them. Thrawn rummaged through the weapons, analyzing each one in turn. Kya worked quietly on Todo to get him clean and functioning again. They didn’t speak, both respecting that the other was working on their own projects. It was a comfortable silence between them. A sense of place they had both grown used to.

It made Cad’s stomach tighten. In this time without him, Kya had made her own life. He didn’t know how long Thrawn had been part of that existence. But by the looks of it, despite the pirates searching to murder them, his little sister seemed content for the first time since Cad could remember.

And the Duros hated Thrawn for that.

He slumped down against the wall next to her and laid his head back on the stone. Propping his arm up on his bent knee, he watched her work and said in Durese, “ _Can’t believe you still got that droid_.”

“ _Todo is family_ ,” she chided softly. “ _I need him_.”

“ _You don’t seem to need much with Blue Boy around_.”

She laughed softly, “ _Why do you hate this one this time?”_

Cad watched the back of Thrawn’s head as the Chiss compared two blasters. He set one aside in a growing pile to his left, while the second went to a much smaller pile to his right. Cad rolled his eyes, “ _Just do_.”

“ _Please don’t kill this one_ ,” she looked up to him. Her eyes were begging him.

Cad sighed sarcastically, “ _Oh_ _great. You like him a lot, don’t you?”_

_“Yeah, I do.”_

_“He better not get you knocked up. Or else I will murder him.”_

_“Like that would ever happen. I would be a terrible mother.”_

Cad snorted, _“Can you imagine me as an uncle?”_

She laughed, _“My children would be scared for life!”_

Kya side glanced to her brother and her chest tightened meeting his smile. She really had missed this bastard all of these years. It seemed like a dream that she was next to him again after mourning him for so long.

Resting her head on Cad’s shoulder, she snuggled close to him and inhaled softly. His familiar scent that brought back so many memories. She lost count of how many times they slept like this in jail cells or alleyways. Smiling as he plopped his cheek on top of her head, Kya continued her work cleaning Todo until they both slipped off to sleep.

 

The Weequay pirates had no idea what hit them.

Thrawn had created a plan similar to how he had infiltrated the Empire all those years ago. It appeared that the wildlife of Thyke aided them overnight. The trio found more pairs of Weequay boots with gnawed ankle bones along the trail. The Statfaes must have feasted well. Thrawn calculated the estimated number of pirates left were few which put the odds in their favor.

With quick surprise attacks through the jungle, Thrawn, Kya, and Cad picked off the remaining scouts. Thrawn took a comm off one of the pirates to hear their enemy’s movements and found the location of their ship. He also found out that Cad Bane could do a very good Weequay impression when they called into the captain so not to tip off the enemy that anything was out of the ordinary.

Thrawn had hoped to spare the lives of the pirates when possible, but they were relentless in their attack, and he, Kya, and Bane had to fight for their lives upon each encounter.

At last, Thrawn, Kya, and Cad snuck out of the trees and sprung a surprise attack on the few guards outside the ship. It only took minutes for the trio to overrun the final Weequay ship. Only one pirate was left alive: the new captain. He’d taken over the crew after Kya’s lightning glass rifle destroyed the lead ship during the fight the day before.

The captain stood in the cockpit with his hands in the air, the bodies of his crew around his feet, with a human, a Chiss, and a Duros pointing weapons at him. Their small droid cackled just behind them. He was the last Weequay standing.

“Now that you understand your predicament,” Thrawn spoke coolly and took out a recorder from his chest pocket. He pressed the record button, “I need you to answer a few questions for me and perhaps you will live to see tomorrow. Were you hired to kill me?”

“Yeah, I was,” the captain spat at their feet. “Some sleeze Imperial offered a lot of money to take out his alien commanding officer. He insisted it would take a lot of men to do the job. We should have brought more.”

“Excellent,” Thrawn smiled to him. “And do you have a name of this _gentleman_?”

“Adonis Conrad. The old Cap has all their transmissions recorded on the dash.”

“Thank you for your cooperation. I do believe we are finished with this-”

A shot rang out striking the pirate in the chest. He crumpled to the floor with his dead friends.

Thrawn turned off the recorder and turned to Cad and his smoking blaster, “Why would you do that? He gave me the information. I was going to let him live.” His voice was calm but with an edge of menace.

“Too messy. You got what you wanted,” Cad holstered his blaster and strode towards the exit.

Kya shouldered her rifle and touched Thrawn’s arm. She could see he was visibly upset, “Sorry. It how he do things.”

“And this is not how I do things unless it is necessary.” Thrawn looked down at the dead Weequay captain, his chest still steaming from the blast. He had feared this carnage would come, but he had wanted at least some life to be spared.

A surprised cry sounded outside. The voice was familiar and Kya dashed through the ship, “Cad! No! He my friend!”

She rushed out the door to see her brother pointing a blaster at Sven. The Togrutan’s hands were in the air as she threw herself in front of him, “Stop! He’s my friend.”

Cad, again, holstered his gun, “Say so faster.” With that, he headed towards one of the speeders left behind by the pirates.

“Kya?” Sven’s eyes widened watching Bane go. He was a veteran of the Clone Wars and saw the wanted messages from the Imperial Holonet. Sven knew exactly who Cad Bane was.

She winced, “I can explain.”

Sven had come out to the plains to see if the Weequay ship were new traders looking for work. But seeing a famous bounty hunter, all the dead bodies on the ground, Thrawn lingering in the doorway disheveled from the fight, and Kya with two blasters and a rifle on her shoulder, Sven smirked and threw up his hands, “I don’t want to know! Have a good day!”

 

“I believe he will be comfortable,” Thrawn slid his arms around Kya’s waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Now back in her home, she stood by the window looking down the outside walkway stairs to her shop. A single light was on in the back room where they set up a room for Cad. “He has been in stasis for many years. I believe he is grateful to have a safe place to sleep.”

“I think so too.” She turned in his arms and nodded towards the shrine in the back of her house. “I never take apart a death shrine before, especially when the dead guy come back to my life. Thank you for bringing my brother home.”

“When I saw his file, I knew you would want to see him,” Thrawn pulled her close holding her tight. He slid her arms tighter around her, knowing she was safe again. “I apologize for placing you in danger. I knew Conrad would spring an attack, but I did not suspect it would be at Thkye. The planet is not in Imperial records.”

“You keep promise to not bring Empire here.”

“I will do my best.”

They settled in bed together holding each other tight. Under the sheets, they gazed at each other for several quiet moments. Stroking his cheek, enjoying having him alive and close, Kya murmured, “Cad say he will be bounty hunter again.”

“Will you?”

Pressing her lips tight, she shook her head.

Thrawn sighed in relief. A small fear in his mind was quelled in that instant.

She ran her finger through his dark hair, “He did say he will set his base on Thkye. He want to be close to me.”

“Will he live here in your home?”

“Not if you show up a lot. Probably build house in woods nearby. Get a small ship to start his work. During Clone Wars, we had many bases around the galaxy. This will be start up for him.”

“He cannot have the Weequay freighter,” Thrawn stated pointedly. “Eli’s parents will need compensation for their ship that was destroyed.”

“I make sure Cad don’t get it.” She paused watching him, knowing the answer to her question she was about to ask, “You go back to Empire tomorrow?”

“I must.”

She looked down furrowing her brow, “You can stay, you know. Stay here with me.” It was a soft plea. “Run business with me. Or we go make a new business. I could be mechanic and you run the money. You don’t have to go back to them.”

Thrawn sat up at her words watching her carefully. In their nearly seven months together, she had not given any indication of their relationship’s future. Neither did he, for that matter, because of the nature of his job. They preferred to enjoy their time in the present. The future was left unspoken between them.

Seeing her watch him, waiting for an answer, he lingered on her wording, “Run away? To leave my duties?”

“Yeah! The Empire is-,” She averted her eyes, her jaw tightening. She was holding her tongue, not expressing how she felt. It was odd behavior for her. Kya always spoke freely, never fearing the impact of her words. But this time, she was shielding him from her opinions.

Thrawn narrowed his eyes, “Do… do you not support the Empire?”

Kya scoffed, “Have I ever say nice, pretty words about them?”

“No,” he blinked quickly running through their many conversations in his head. “I do not believe you have. Kya, this is my work. I serve the Empire because I believe in it.”

“Do you really?”

He paused.

Should he tell her? His _real_ reason that he came to this side of the galaxy? The reason he chose a faked exile? It was his greatest secret, his ultimate duty not to this Empire but to his own people. Was seven months enough time to put that much trust in this woman?

“Yes,” he chose to stray from the truth. “While I do not agree with many methods and procedures of the Empire, I believe that I can use my own rank and abilities to bring stability and protection to its people.”

She sat up and crossed her legs under her, “Figure you would say that.”

“You have chosen to be with me even though I am an Imperial.”

“Stupid boy,” Kya snickered taking his cold hands into her warm ones. Lacing their fingers together, she leaned in making sure she gazed into his ruby eyes, “I choose you ‘cause Thrawn is Thrawn. Fuck the Empire. I give no shits for them. They go to Duro and take my people and my culture from them. They make the best ship workers, who do it their way for thousand years, and force Duros to make those flimsy ships you think are good. It’s a disgrace to all Duros. Fuck those Empire guys. I like you because you are you. I support you and nothing else. I-”

She almost said the words. Three little words that she knew she felt the moment he crashed from the Thyke sky. That day forward, Kya knew how she would feel for this man and how he would ensnare her for the rest of her life.

But seven months was not enough time in her mind. She didn’t want to risk Thrawn not returning the feeling. He was so analytical. So she chose to not say them.

Leaning in and resting his forehead on hers, Thrawn whispered, “I choose to be with you too. I wish to continue our relationship.”

“Even with Cad?”

He laughed, “Even with Bane lurking about, skulking and threatening to kill me under his every breath.”

They kissed softly, finally safe for the time being from the last two days’ affair. Together, they went to bed holding each other, both with unspoken words between them.

 

Conrad quickly strode through the hallways of the Thunder Wasp. His stomach curled with the out-of-the-blue call to Commander Cheno’s office. There had been a flurry of whispers throughout the crew when an ISB ship arrived from Coruscant. Conrad silently prayed this wasn’t what he thought it was. He had lost contact with his paid bounty hunters days ago.

“Enter!” Cheno’s voice was stern on the other side of the door.

When it slid open, Conrad’s fears came to fruition.

Waiting for him with Cheno was that blue freak, Thrawn, and his pet Eli Vanto. Standing next to Cheno in a pressed white uniform was a legend of a man, Wullf Yularen. As a Clone Wars veteran and the head of the Imperial Security Bureau, he wasn’t a person to mess with. In the corner, two stormtroopers with blasters ready also waited.

“Sit,” Cheno’s voice held none of its characteristic warmth.

Conrad took the seat knowing everyone’s eyes were on him. He couldn’t help but look up at Thrawn with his smug little victorious grin.

“You may begin,” Cheno gave his guest the floor.

Yularen stepped forward, “Lieutenant Commander Conrad, very grave accusations against you have been brought to me.”

Swallowing hard, Conrad ventured, “What sort of accusations, sir?”

“The attempted murder of Commander Thrawn,” Yularen announced dramatically.

“With what proof?” Conrad couldn’t help but feel bold.

Yularen held up a datapad, “We have audio from a particular bounty hunter that you paid confirming you were the one who hired him as well as proof of your transmissions with their previous leader.”

Conrad glared at the freak, lifting his chin in defiance. So Thrawn had somehow beaten his plan. How much luck could one person have?

“Do you deny it?” Yularen asked carefully.

“No,” Conrad knew he was caught. “I don’t. I’m sure Ensign Vanto would understand my reasoning.”

“What?” Eli faltered suddenly brought into the conversation. He was there as a witness.

Conrad chuckled, “You know what it’s like to get your entire career upended by that Fancy Pant freak-”

Cheno planted his hands on the desk and rose to his feet, “That’s enough!”

“No!” Conrad started to rise, but stopped as the stormtroopers came forward. He pointed at Thrawn, “Everything I ever worked for was messed up because of him! I was supposed to be the one promoted to Commander when you retired! I worked for it for years. Busted my ass! I love the Empire! I love everything it stands for, and it’s not for some foreign invader like _him_ to come in and get it because he’s the Emperor’s pet!”

“Silence!” Cheno’s voice rose.

“Commander, if I may,” Thrawn’s cool voice cut through the noise as he came forward. Tucking his arms behind his back, he spoke in a sharp tone, “I have reviewed your work the last several months with Ensign Vanto in preparation for this meeting. It seems that you have spent much of your time devoted to this plot against my life. I believe if you took that same energy and put it towards your work, you could have advanced your career and been transferred into a commander position on another ship. You are, in fact, quite thorough with your work when you wish to be.”

“Get to the point,” Conrad growled at him. “Am I being court-marshalled?”

Cheno and Yularen exchanged a look that caught Conrad’s attention. They clearly disagreed with whatever was about to happen.

Yularen shot one last look at Thrawn before facing Conrad, “No. You’re not. Commander Thrawn is choosing not to press charges.”

The words lingered heavy in the room. Conrad blinked quickly processing what was just said, his mouth silently forming no words as it worked.

Yularen took the opportunity to continue, “As Commander Thrawn has stated, you do great work when properly inspired. Looking into your file, you have a good record in battle and with your crew. You _will_ be demoted and transferred off of the Thunder Wasp. Commander Thrawn believes your talents would be better suited for the army, not the navy.”

What was this freak playing at? Conrad was relieved there wouldn’t be any jail time but to be transferred to the army? He would be stationed in one place away from most of the action. “Where am I going?”

“Lothal.”

“Lothal!” Conrad gawked at him. “That backwater rock? Hell, it might as well be Vanto’s podunk house!”

Eli held his tongue and glared him down.

Commander Cheno crossed his arms over his chest, “Look at it this way, Conrad. If you work hard and keep a clean record, you could be transferred in a few years.”

Conrad sprung to his feet ignoring the troopers in the room, “This is insane! This is-”

“Not for debate,” Cheno narrowed his eyes. “It’s effective immediately. These troopers will escort you to your quarters and workstation to get whatever you need. You will be under strict supervision on Lothal until the officers and Yularen deem you cleared on good behavior. Do not squander this opportunity. You are dismissed.”

Conrad glared daggers at Thrawn, “You will pay for this!”

“I wish you the best of luck on Lothal,” Thrawn smirked watching the stormtroopers flank him and escort him from the room.

After the door closed, Cheno turned to Thrawn, “Are you sure about this?”

“Yes. Conrad is a talented man. I believe his services will be well suited for the army.”

Yularen shook his head, “This is a bold move.”

“Such should be used when talented men wander astray.”

Eli shrugged, “I’m just glad we never have to see his face again.”

Thrawn playfully chided him, “Ensign Vanto, do not be rude.”

“What?” Eli put his hand on his hip. “Lothal is in the middle of nowhere. You’re never going to see that guy again!”

 

In her shared apartment on Coruscant, Arihnda Pryce browsed through the droll Imperial news and reports from her various sources. It was a boring job, but one that was necessary in her game of pleasing various Moffs. She had done relatively well so far, but it didn’t stop her from having to share an apartment with her friend, Juahir. One day, she would get out of this place. Arihnda had her sights set on higher goals. But she knew she would need allies.

A report crossed her screen of an officer transfer a couple days ago. Normally she wouldn’t waste her time on such things. This one was different as a couple words stood out to her:

_Lothal_ and _Thunder Wasp_.

She was familiar with the light cruiser ever since she met a particular blue Senior Lieutenant at a Coruscant party a few years ago. Since then, she kept a watchful eye out for any details about this _Thrawn_.

Clicking on the report, she read over it carefully.

Now that he had been transferred to her home planet, she wondered what kind of secrets this Adonis Conrad would have on their mutual Chiss friend.

 


	18. Choices Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Cass and Sian face the Cyphari for Thrawn's past
> 
> -Thrawn's nemesis comes to Thkye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy December! I hope you have a great holiday season! Thanks for reading!
> 
> No song for the chapter, this time (do people even care about this?). I have certain songs for parts throughout the entire outline. I just don't have one this time.

_Mom always said that if something seemed like it was too good to be true, it probably was. That’s what I felt like on Cyphar as the locals led Sian and me into their village. My friend was so incredibly tense beside me, and I knew, I just knew in my mind I had messed up. I just didn’t know how. On the road, I heard the lead guard typing something on his armband. It sounded like some kind of communicator, but he was behind me. I couldn’t see what it was. I didn’t ask any questions, because I knew I would not like the answer to them. I needed a plan and fast._

_The Cyphari village had a unique dichotomy in its design. They had much of the same technology that the rest of the galaxy possessed like speeders, nearby ships for space flights, and machinery for farming. We passed through a ray shielded fence that looked newly installed, the dirt around the posts in the ground freshly turned up. Or maybe it was recently replaced? It was hard to tell in the darkness. But the rest of the village appeared as it probably had for hundreds of years with their wooden and stone huts, their well-traveled streets winding through their crops and farms growing in the village, and fire to light the darkness opposed to electrical systems. The only electric lights were from the watchtowers on the edges of the village. I wondered if they still had disputes with the human colonists that my father dealt with. The entire village seemed on guard and more militant than what Thrawn’s journal entries had described._

_In the center of the town was the Afe Clan meetinghouse. From the look of the guards stationed around the building, it was clearly an important place. It appeared like it was made of natural materials as roots, vines, and a wide canopy of pink leaves grew from the top of it. But from father’s notes, I knew it was mobile and could change its position. I admired the carefully built stone stairs leading into the building. The craftsmanship was beautiful and meticulous as if each stone was placed with purpose and care._

_As we entered the meetinghouse, Sian and I gasped and admired the walls lit by flame torches. The entire history of the Afe Clan was carved in circles depicting their hardships and triumphs. I could have stared at them for hours, but we didn’t have time to absorb the artwork._

_At a long table at the far end of the hall sat the chief of the clan, Mato. He was dressed differently with a high crown like hat on his head and beads decorating his neck. He sat with what I could assume were other advisors, four of them. They fell silent as we entered the room._

_I noticed all of their eyes fell on Sian. Chief Mato’s body tensed as my friend stepped into the light, like he was seeing some kind of creature from a legend._

_The lead guard stepped forward, “My Grace, we found these two on the southern road approaching our home. They wished to speak with you. They are_ **students** _.”_

_I noticed his intonation hit on the last word. The guard hadn’t believed our story after all. I side-glanced at Sian. He hadn’t relaxed a single moment since we had been discovered._

_Chief Mato rose from his seat, his fur standing on end, “Step forward, young one. What is it that you want from us?”_

_He was looking to Sian, but I took the initiative, “Your Grace, we are students from the planet of Pantora. We are researching for a paper about impacts from the Galactic Empire. We only wish to admire your history and ask a few questions.”_

_“And yet you did not request a meeting or an arrangement,” Mato’s voice was laced with distrust. His eyes didn’t even look at me. His sole focus was Sian._

_I tried to play it off, “I know. We should have but we didn’t think ahead. I apologize. We can return another time to-”_

_“No matter,” he waved his hand to silence me. “I sure we can find an arrangement to help_ **settle** _past transgressions.”_

_“Transgressions?”_

_Mato tucked his arms behind his back and circled the table, “You should know that my lead guard behind you is well-versed in detecting lies. You may call it a sixth sense from the Ashla. He sent a message on your journey here.”_

_That’s what the guard had been typing. I had no idea what this Ashla thing was either. I couldn’t think of the word in Cheunh or Basic, but maybe it was the Force? Perhaps the guard was Force sensitive? I knew it wasn’t a common ability. If we were up against a Force sensitive guard, I knew we were out of our league._

_I wondered if this is what Father felt like when he had to deal with Jedi._

_I needed a different tactic. I held up my hands in defense. The truth worked with Leia; perhaps it would work here too, “You’re right. We are not students. We’re here for a personal matter from our people-”_

_“_ Cass _,” Sian interrupted in a low whisper in Cheunh. “_ Look to your left on the far wall _.”_

_My eyes darted in that direction. My face paled._

_In one of the wood carved circles where the Cyphari history had been preserved was a large piece. The art was newer than some of the older ones by the door. In it was the face of my father carved into the wood. Flames were etched in around him. The Cyphari had placed rubies for his eyes, the stones gleaming in the light. It was an art piece depicting fear, pain, loss, and war._

_Chief Mato followed my gaze to the artwork before turning his sharp eyes back to me, “That was a dark day in our history. One night, the Cerulean Monster came from the sky with his blasters and fire with promises to help us. We were silly enough to think the human Empire would care for our people, even if the Monster was an alien in their world. We thought because of that he would help us. Instead, our people watched helplessly as the Monster burned our fields and destroyed them. We were hopeful to regrow and replace the lost harvest._

_We had been fools. The drought that came later that year devastated us. The human colonists refused to give us aid. They hoarded their food for their round bellies as our children ate grass and bugs to survive. It took ten years to recover, losing many lives and even more when the Empire ignored our plea. After that day, we shifted our ways to adjust to the new world, one of war and blood.” He lifted his hand above his head._

_I heard the guards step forward, and Sian whirled around to face them. His hand on his blaster._

_“Wait!” I called out to him and everyone in the room. “Please, your Grace. Listen. Please listen. I’m sorry! We’re sorry!”_

_“Hold,” Mato said, his voice steady as he finally looked at me for the first time. “What have you to apologize for, boy?”_

_“Because that man was my father.” I pointed at the artwork on the wall._

_“Cass!” Sian hissed at me._

_“No!” I snapped back to him, before I looked back at the Chief. “I’m sorry for what he did. If he would have known what would have happened afterward-”_

_Chief Mato sneered, “He would have done it anyway.”_

_“I don’t know if he would have!” I quickly retorted. “I… I never met him, and I only know stories about him. That’s why we’re really here. I only want answers about my father and what his life was like. Seeing you, seeing that,” I motioned to the artwork on the wall, “That’s… that’s not what I wanted to find either. That’s not who I want him to be! I cannot bring back your lost farmlands, and I cannot bring back your dead, but on the behalf of the Chiss people, I am sorry for the loss. Not learning from history leads us to repeat it. Instead of retaliating for one violent transgression with another, I would rather us discuss it. How can we prevent it in the future and how can we learn from each other? I mean look at this place!”_

_I waved my arms around the room, “Your meetinghouse is beautiful. The history is rich and lush and I would love to learn more about your people. So please, your Grace, let us take a road of peace and learn from this. Can we discuss this?”_

_“_ **No** _.”_

_Mato’s words chilled my heart, all the heat draining from my body._

_I heard scuffling behind me and whirled around. Sian sprang back from an attacking guard, hesitating to draw his weapon, as he dodged their reaching hands. Sian blocked another blow and struck back hard in the Cyphari guard’s chest with a non-lethal hit. Another soldier rounded him holding a staff. Electricity crackled at the end of the weapon._

_I watched helplessly hearing Mato speaking behind me, “The Cyphari were peaceful once, during the time the Cerulean Monster came from the heavens. We are not peaceful anymore. Our laws now state to correct one act by punishing with another. We may not have the Monster from the past,” his wide eyes fixed on Sian, “but we have another one now.”_

_As a guard jabbed Sian in the back, shocking him to the ground, I snatched the communicator from my belt. Jamming the button, I screamed into it, “Uncle Cad-! Ahh!”_

_Pain seared in my back. A second guard had his electro staff against my spine. Each jolt shoved me down to the ground. The electricity coursed through my limbs making them useless. In moments, I was on the ground unable to move. Sian fought harder than I did, but they got him down too. We looked at each other on the floor, unable to speak._

_My communicator rolled between us, fallen from my hand. The guard saw it and smashed it with his foot._

_-Cass Kiyanu-Nuruodo_

 

Eli Vanto dreaded the information on his datapad as he strode through the hallways of the Thunder Wasp. He knew that the coming weekend was important for Thrawn. In private, it’s all his friend talked about when he worked with Eli, looking forward to this particular weekend of leave time. But when High Command gave them direct orders, there was no way around it.

He came into his friend’s office and spotted Thrawn surrounded by holograms of artwork. There had been a recent scuffle on Felucia leading to a dispute between various clans and traders. The Empire sent the Thunder Wasp to help support another Admiral there. Thrawn had downloaded Felucian artwork to try and find a pattern within the history of the native people. Now that the scuffle had been settled, his friend was simply enjoying their history.

Eli stopped in the doorway hearing something he never thought he would witness:

Thrawn was humming. It was a slow melody, foreign to Eli. The Chiss’ voice was slightly off key, making Eli smirk. So, Thrawn wasn’t perfect at everything.

Sensing someone was behind him, Thrawn turned and ended the song with a smile to his friend, “Yes, Ensign Vanto?”

“What were you singing?”

Thrawn reached across the meeting table and touched the holo-projector. The images of the artwork vanished, “It is a hymn from Kya’s people. A minority of the Duros people believe in religion, one being her deceased adopted father. She claims that she does not believe in her Gods. I am starting to suspect she truly does. He had taught her many hymns during her childhood. I often hear her sing as she works in her store or when she is digging for lightning glass. That particular melody is a psalm for productivity.”

Eli entered in the room and shut the door behind him, “I’m surprised you’re not criticizing her for believing in something like faith.”

“We have debated it in great detail.,” Thrawn smirked recalling how fiery Kya got. “While I do not believe in Gods or spiritual beings, there is no reason for me to question someone’s culture or their own spirituality. Kya often quarrels with me that while there is no proof of an afterlife, there is also no proof that there isn’t one. I respect her beliefs.”

Thrawn continued as he leaned on the desk, “I think she sees having faith as a weakness in herself, believing in something that she cannot prove. But she is constantly celebrating Duro holidays and says little prayers for things. I enjoy watching her embrace the culture in which she was raised, but I do hate seeing her trying to hide it from me. She acts as if I would judge her for her culture. I enjoy learning about it, since it is so much of who she is. I have been looking into that part of her people, wanting to understand it even if I do not believe in faith. I wish for her to embrace it. I fear people like her brother tried to squash that side of her.”

Listening to Thrawn talk about his girlfriend made Eli hate what he was about to do. He could see how much energy was in each of Thrawn’s steps, the pep in his voice when he spoke of Kya. It had become almost like a game keeping Thrawn’s secret girlfriend hidden from the crew. Commander Cheno had come into “the know” so Thrawn could justify his leave time and get it approved. But even then, Cheno never knew Kya’s name or location.

Holding out the datapad, Eli frowned deeply, “I am so sorry.”

Thrawn took it and read over the orders. His face hardened with each passing moment. Voice cold, the Chiss nodded, “Those are our orders. We will go where the Empire sends us. Please excuse me.”

Stepping around Eli, Thrawn quickly left the room.

Eli dropped his head back. It sucked being the messenger. This mission on Cyphar better be worth it, because Thrawn was going to be pissed off the entire time.

 

The last five months had fallen into a new routine for Kya. Having her brother back was… a change.

She was happy Cad was alive and well, but she could do without his nagging to get her back into the bounty hunting business with him. He brought it up every time he was home or strongly hinted about how great it was to be back in the work. At least Cad paid her to fix up the starship he got to relaunch his career. She really missed working on starships like she used to do for him and on Duro. She rarely had enough money for speeder parts, and Thrawn let his Imperial mechanics handle his Starrider. The Chiss caught her once trying to tinker on his ship. He plucked her off the wing and led her back inside explaining the Imperial mechanics would be able to tell if the ship had been tampered with. She griped back that their work sucked.

At least Cad helped her get a new speeder for her work. She purposely got a second-hand model so she could tweak it and fit it to her needs in her spare time.

Cad had taken on a pseudonym whenever he was on Thyke posing to be a trader. To his annoyance, Kya introduced him to the locals as “Cachi,” Cad’s father’s name. He had no choice but to accept it while she had snickered behind him. He fit in well with the little town. Thkye was a planet where people wanted to escape the watchful eye of the rest of the galaxy. The locals were friendly, but the off-world traders didn’t refrain from dipping into smuggling or even black market deals. He posed well as another small business owner who didn’t like getting questions and kept to himself with the other traders.

Cad even took a couple jobs with Sven to get some startup money. If Sven knew Cad’s real identity, he didn’t make it known to Kya and Cad. The Togrutan was smart enough to not ask any questions about the Duros.

The siblings would have meals a couple times a week, but Cad spent a lot of time off planet working to get his reputation out there again. He also had a score to settle with Boba Fett.

Kya thought he was an idiot to go after the little shit again.

Today out in the plains taking a break on her lightning glass digging, Kya sat on the hood of her speeder eating lunch with Cad. His new, shiny starship glistened nearby. He was taking a job today and wouldn’t be back for a week.

He gobbled at the grilled meat she had made that morning, “You never used to cook this good.”

“Thrawn teach me,” she scooped up some of the rice and popped it in her mouth.

He grimaced knowing that the blue jerk had a hand in this. But he ventured, “So this weekend is the big weekend, huh?”

“Yep,” she swelled at the thought. “Last time it be this long, I was with Sugi.”

“Glad I’m missing it,” he crammed another piece of meat in his mouth.

Todo piped up from the driver’s seat, “Take me with you. I don’t want them here being all lovey dovey.”

“No. You stay with Kya,” Cad spoke with a full mouth.

Kya’s datapad pinged with a call in the passenger seat. It was the one that Thrawn gave her for them to talk directly with each other. Her heart stopped. Whenever he called before a planned meeting, it was usually to postpone their weekends.

Todo handed her the datapad, and she ignored Cad’s grimly pissed-off look. He’d picked up over the last five months what these calls meant too.

Tapping the answer button, she tried to sound happy, “Hey honey.”

“Kya,” Thrawn’s face appeared on the screen. She could see his bedroom behind him. His tone and face were heavy, “I am sorry to inform you-”

“You not coming this weekend, are you?” she smiled sadly.

“I have hopes that I may still be able to arrive, albeit later than originally scheduled,” he tried to sound hopeful, but he did not wish to lie to her. “There is a dispute on Cyphar between the local people and their human colonists. From looking at the preliminary report, I do believe this situation could be fixed within 24-48 hours. It would put me arriving at Thyke a day later. But it would also leave me with only a day to spend with you.”

Cad leaned over, “Get someone else to do it!”

Thrawn blinked and nodded to him, “Hello, Bane. I hope you are well.”

“You better not make her cry, Blue Boy, or else!”

Kya punched her brother in the arm, “Stop it!”

“That’s not a threat. That’s a promise,” Cad pulled away and returned his gaze to the vast plains around them.

Kya shook her head, “Sorry ‘bout him.”

Thrawn smirked at them. He had no doubts that Bane did, in fact, wish to hurt him. But with Kya as a barrier, the Duros’ threats became quite comical and vain. As he returned to their previous conversation, he lowered his eyes, “I cannot promise, though, that I will make it this weekend, at least not until I see what exactly is happening on Cyphar.”

“It okay,” she cradled the datapad trying to sound fine with it. His job always seemed to get in the way. If he was getting this much work as a Commander, she feared him moving up the ranks. It would be harder and harder for them to have any time together. Plus, she really hated anything Thrawn did for those Empire assholes.

She continued, “Look, it don’t have to be this weekend. We celebrate another day if we have to. It still a year.”

“Yes,” he relaxed a bit. “You know, Chiss do not celebrate so many of these anniversaries as humans do. I am perplexed with myself that you are infecting me with so many of your traditions causing me to have excitement for them.”

She laughed, “That what happens with couples.”

“Did you receive my gift?”

“It in my shop,” she remembered her excitement getting the package. He sent it to her early just in case he wouldn’t make it. A plan that seemed to have been necessary after all. She didn’t want to give up hope he would come, but she was getting used to his schedule changes. Still, she loved the gift. He had found her another book to add to her collection. They joked at this rate, she could open a library. Cad said she was sitting on a pile of money, since paper and books were so rare, but she could never give them up. The book, this time, was written in Basic. As much as she wished to read it, she wanted to wait for Thrawn.

He sighed heavily, “In case I do not arrive, I wish to say this now for I will possibly be in battle the next few days: happy one year anniversary, Kya.”

“Happy one year anniversary, Thrawn,” she touched the datapad screen. “Be careful.”

“I shall. I need to return to my duties.”

“Talk soon.”

“I will message you when we are complete with my updated timeline.”

She nodded, “Bye.”

“Goodbye.”

She ended the call and her shoulders sunk. She knew he would do everything in his power to get to Thkye this weekend. But something in the back of her mind told her this weekend was not meant to be.

Damnit! She bought all those super fancy condoms for nothing!

Feeling his gaze on her, Kya glanced to her brother. His lips were pressed thin as he watched her. She knew he wanted to say something about how Thrawn was a bad boyfriend, how this is what military types were like, that she would argue that anyone dating a military person would miss them while they were away, and he would say she should dump him.

But because they had already had that argument a few times the last five months, he chose not to speak at all. He knew she already worried about all of those things and the strain it put on her relationship with the Chiss.

“We make up time later,” she tried to sound hopeful as she picked up her lunch bowl again.

“Sure,” he scoffed as he finished his meal. Getting to his feet, Cad set his empty bowl down on the hood of the speeder. “I gotta get going to meet my buyer.”

She snorted, “Buyer? You whore your body out to him?”

“Just my talents,” Cad chuckled back. Then, he hesitated, “You want me to stay?”

“Nah,” her playful tone returned, trying to make it sound okay. “I be busy with deadline. Got to make a vase for Mrs. Saleem.”

“Don’t be sad over him,” Cad dug his hands in his pockets.

“Not sad. Just postpone.”

“Sure.”

“Bah! Get out of here, jerk!” she flicked her hands at him to shoo him off.

“ _Akata_ ,” he said quietly in Durese.

She smirked at him, “Love you too. Be safe.”

Tipping that hat she hated at her, he strode off towards his ship. But he stopped hearing the sound of a speeder approaching.

Once it was close enough, they saw it was Sven pulling up to them. The Togruta hopped out and waved, “Hello! Beautiful day!”

“Don’t know. An orange cloud just roll up to me,” Kya joked at her friend.

“Cachi,” Sven nodded at Cad but kept his distance.

“You here with more work?” Cad barked at him.

Sven took his datapad out of his ride, “I’m here to talk to her, actually.”

“Good.” With that, Cad turned and headed for his starship without another word.

Sven strode up to Kya, “He’s a friendly one.”

“What you want?” she eyed the datapad in his hand.

“A keen eye on a certain situation,” Sven tapped his device making it come on. “As one of the top traders on Thkye with one of the best business records, the Governor honored me with-”

“Get to the point,” she shook her head at his antics.

He chuckled and leaned on her speeder beside her, “You know Pow Town, right?”

It was the village closest to her little town. They chose to build out in the plains in the midst of massive rock formations. With lightning rods and plenty of shields, they were protected from Thyke’s dangerous lightning. They not only dug for lightning glass but also mined under their rock formations to get other materials to sell. She nodded to him.

Sven held up a picture of one of the mines. The walls of the mine glistened with silver metal.

She squinted at it, “What is that?”

“Doonium,” Sven said quietly. Even though they were the only people around, with Cad taking off moments before, he seemed aware of his surroundings afraid of being overheard. “They discovered a vein of it a little over a week ago and have been debating ever since what to do with it. They’ve done some consulting with a few groups off-world, but they’re trying to keep it a secret.”

She knew why. Thrawn had gone into great detail his interest in the metal. He had said that he’d been looking into it with Eli, that the Empire and black market were buying it all up, but he did not give her any specifics.

Kya met Sven’s gaze, “I know ‘bout it. Use it on ship building. It’s rare material.”

“Not super rare, but rare enough and really strong for it to be highly sought after.”

“Why you bring this to me?”

Sven tapped through a few documents on his datapad, “I just came from a meeting with Pow Town’s mayor who requested me to meet with the governor of Thkye. They’re both excited but concerned about finding the Doonium. You know how private Thkye is, and there’s… stories of planets getting destroyed by the Empire for this stuff.”

“Yeah,” she said warily, also knowing those stories from Thrawn. The Empire’s desire to destroy planets for a single resource was something he hoped to change. “And?”

“They scanned the planet and talked to the other mines,” Sven explained. “This looks like the only vein of the stuff that we can find. Even if there is more, it wouldn’t be a huge amount. Something about the lightning that kept it from forming.” He held out the datapad to her with a document pulled up, “They want to know if this would be a profitable amount to either sell to the Empire or is it small enough to just pass to the markets on Anoth. Both choices have pros and cons.”

She took the tablet and glanced at the document, “Why me?”

“You know ships better than anyone else I know. You know how much material would go into building one. I couldn’t think of a better person for the job.”

“And?”

He sighed and laughed, “And I’ll pay you a consulting fee.”

“There it is,” she smiled and looked through the report. Eying the numbers for a few moments, she handed it back, “You lucky to build quarter of a Star Destroyer with that. It would make about forty small freighter, maybe sixty fighters if they real small.”

“So the market on Anoth it is,” he pushed off her speeder and tucked his datapad under his arm. “I was hoping that was the case and so was the governor. The people here would not appreciate Imperial occupation. You heard about what happened on Gorse?”

“Empire blew up half their moon to mine Thorilide. Blame it on mine company accident,” she said quietly. She heard stories about it a couple years ago. It really struck a nerve with the blue collar people on her home. Did Thrawn know about what happened there? If so, she often wondered both how he would have handled the situation or if he would have seen it as a necessary endeavor.

After she expressed her disapproval of the Empire, they didn’t talk much about the more violent parts of his employer. They didn’t really talk much about the Empire at all outside of what he was specifically handling.

Sven waved at her, “I’m off then to report back to the governor. Sounds like Thkye’s best trader need to prepare his ships to move some metal!”

“Best?” she snorted.

“Hush,” he turned away. But then he stopped and looked back at her, “Kya, you should know that someone came into town today. He claimed to be a new trader looking for work. But there was something odd about him?”

She raised an eyebrow, “Like what?”

“He was asking if there were any Pantorans here.” Sven said quietly, shooting her a pointed look. “He said he had a friend that was Pantoran.”

Kya’s blood ran cold, knowing only one person currently in town would match that description. Thrawn had become a staple as “Kya’s Pantoran friend” in his visits here. The town had welcomed him as one of their own, and he enjoyed their company. Why would some new trader ask about her boyfriend? That Conrad guy had been dealt with. However, while there weren’t many Pantorans this far out, they weren’t unheard of. They used to have a trader in town before he moved his work to the capital city a few years ago. Maybe it was one of those Pantorans this guy wanted to meet.

Sven watched her carefully also knowing who the man had asked about, “Be careful. I’ll let you know if I hear anything else about him again.”

“Thanks,” she said, and watched him walk away to his speeder. Picking up her own datapad, she wondered if she should call Thrawn about it. He was probably preparing for his mission soon and wouldn’t see any of her messages until that night. Though sometimes with these things, she wouldn’t hear from him for days.

Todo flew over the speeder’s windshield and hovered beside her, “What do you think we should do?”

“Keep lookout,” she said and typed a message to Thrawn:

_We need to talk. I think someone is looking for you on Thkye._

 

She didn’t hear from Thrawn for the rest of the day. Not that she was expecting to with whatever big battle he was running off to. After digging up some nice sized pieces of lightning glass to sell at the market, she headed back to her shop to work on her commission. The day passed quietly enough, but she constantly checked her datapad for a reply from Thrawn.

Nothing...

This stupid boy… She never checked her messages this much ever in her life.

Towards the end of the afternoon, Todo zipped up to her, “My sensors picked up a speeder parking outside.”

“Remember what I say,” she warned him.

“Yes, play the dumb droid. I know what to do.”

She stepped behind the counter and picked up her diamond bit to continue her work on Mrs. Saleem’s vase. Moments later, she heard the front door of her shop open.

Glancing up, she watched a man enter and smile to her. He had sun tanned skin that was textured and rough, probably from years of hard work. His dark hair was peppered with a grey strand here and there. But he looked strong and healthy--good if he was a new trader. But two things about him stood out to Kya:

Both of his cheekbones had a black mark on each side and the jacket he wore. A patch on the shoulder had a stylized black bird curled around holding a pickaxe. She’d seen similar marks for various unions back in her ship-building days.

He smiled to her and waved, “Hello!”

“Hi,” she stood up straight and put a hand on her hip, “What do I help you with, stranger?”

“Word has it that you’re the woman to see to get items made from lightning glass,” his voice had a melodic tone to it, like he was welcoming an old friend.

She smirked, “You hear right. What you looking for?”

He strolled over to the counter and gazed at the variety of items behind her on the shelf, “A gift for someone I know. He can be tough to shop for. He’s a member of my crew. We’re new to this planet looking for work.”

A lot of information placed in a few sentences. This man knew how to use his pretty words in a concise way.

She continued, “Welcome to Thkye, then. We quiet here, but we work hard.”

“So I heard. This is a place to avoid unwanted attention.”

“Yeah,” her voice was pleasant, but there was a tickle in the back of Kya’s mind that something was off about this entire exchange.

Todo, holding an empty cup, hovered over to the man, “Would you like a drink, sir?”

“Wow!” he exclaimed, his wide eyes darting over her droid. “A Todo 360 unit! I haven’t seen one of these in years!”

Kya tilted her head, “You like Clone Wars droids?”

“Yeah! They’re highly sought after in some markets. But I think they have a bit of a dark charm to them.”

Todo wiggled in delight, “Thank you! I am very under appreciated here. I am quite delightful.”

“I’m sure you are, my little friend. And I don’t need a drink. Thank you.” The man turned his attention back to Kya, “Can I see that drinking glass set on the counter?”

She picked up the two glasses and set them down, “Make them myself. Break proof. Lightning glass stronger than normal glass. Try it. Smash it on the floor.”

“Are you serious?” he grinned at the thought. “Just throw it on the floor?”

“Hard as you can.”

The man turned over one of the glasses in his hand, nervously pondering if he should. Glancing to her and seeing her encouraging nod, the man slammed the glass onto the wooden floor. It clattered on the ground but didn’t shatter as it rolled away from him. He laughed as Todo fetched the glass and brought it back to him, “Amazing!”

“Told you,” she winked. “Good for rough ship rides and drunk party.”

He set the glass back down on the counter, “I could see that. I just don’t think my friend would appreciate it. He’s not a big drinker. Perhaps the daggers on the shelf? He lost one in a scuffle and is looking to replace it.”

“Sure,” she turned to the wall of items to pluck up the few weapons choice. “I like that coat patch. What kind of bird is that?”

“This is the insignia for my company. It stands for my work name: Nightswan.”

She faltered a moment reaching for a blade, and prayed he didn’t notice as she quickly resumed gathering items from the wall for him. Thrawn had spoken in great detail about his ventures with a mysterious man named Nightswan. She had found it amusing there was someone out in the galaxy that could best her boyfriend in wits. But now with Thrawn’s mental rival possibly in her store, it wasn’t fun anymore. Was this him? Could it be? Sven said there was a man in town looking for a Pantoran, and then this guy showed up in her place. It was too much of a coincidence to ignore. “Never heard of it.”

As she faced him again, he wore a different expression. His eyes glistened as he watched her closely, like he knew what she was thinking. Kya needed to keep calm and keep playing her role.

She set out four blades of different shapes and sizes on the counter, “These two for decoration. They too wide to fit in most hilt. This is cooking knife. Last one is fighting knife or, well, whatever you need to stab. It cut meat too.”

The man watched her a moment longer before looking down at her selection. He picked them up one by one examining them. He would ask a question like any shopper, but his tone had shifted. It wasn’t quite as warm as it was before. Again, she felt like he was watching her.

Actually, it was similar to a tone Thrawn used when he was planning, mind racing for a million different probabilities in a situation.

She was very aware of the blaster on her hip.

Finally, he settled on one of the decorative knives and pointed to a jagged mark in a circle on the wooden hilt, “What is this?”

“My brand,” she said carefully.

“Every good artist should sign their work. This is beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

He held the knife, “I will go with this. I think my friend will appreciate the craftsmanship. This vein of silver in the blade is gorgeous.

“It cheap nickel I melt down and put in there,” she whispered playfully.

He chuckled and took several credits out of a pouch strapped to his thigh, “Your secret is safe with me.”

He paid her and watched as she wrapped the knife in thick leather so not to cut him. He took the item and tilted his head, “Thank you for your help. Have a good day.”

“I didn’t get your name, stranger,” she called as he strode for the door.

He paused and flashed a charming grin, “Nott. Aves Nott.”

And with that, he left.

Todo zipped up beside her and noted her tense body, “Are you okay?”

“We need to get message to Thrawn. Fast.”

“I thought you were waiting for a response.”

“We don’t wait no more. We find him and call him.”

But she frowned at the notion. The communication tower in town only went to Anoth and Skye. It maybe could broadcast to ships within a single hyperspace jump. If he was on Cyphar, he would be too far away to receive it.

Should she call the Empire to relay the message?

No, she didn’t trust them enough. They would either ignore it or come to Thyke in their own invasion causing havoc on the planet. And if they found out there was doonium here…

She looked to her droid, “Search Thkye for communication tower that reach Coruscant.”

He floated in the air for several moments as his eyes flickered through various waves of data from Holonet information, “The government library in the capital city has the biggest communication tower on the planet. It could be used to send a message to Coruscant.”

She shook her head, “Last shuttle from here to capital leave this morning. It not back for two days.”

“It is a fifteen hour drive by speeder.”

“What is weather forecast between here and capital?”

His eyes flickered again for a few seconds, “Clear for three days since we’re passing into the dry season. One storm is supposed to move in tonight along the route, but it will be possibly only rain an hour.”

Looking at the door where the man exited, she knew what she had to do, “Close down shop, Todo. We drive to Capital tonight.”

 

He waited in the trees with his compatriot watching the shop and the small house behind it. The woman who sold him the knife moved up and down the outdoor stairs between the two buildings packing a speeder with a few weapons, food, and a blanket. After twenty minutes, he watched as she and her droid pulled out into the road.

 After several unfortunate jobs together, he wasn’t fond of the man by his side. But for this particular work and for who he knew might show up, he needed his friend’s crew who were well versed in fighting.

Watching as Kya disappeared, speeding through the jungle road heading towards the plains, he turned to his friend, “Follow her, Angel. Let her send her message, and then bring her to me unharmed.”

“You want to bring the Empire here?” Angel stroked his thick beard that covered his tanned face. “I thought you wanted to save people, Cygni.”

Nightswan frowned gazing into the jungle, “We will win whether or not the Empire comes. Either we will get the doonium and leave, or we will start a rebellion here. The people of Thkye would not appreciate an occupation. If star destroyers appear in the sky, they will riot and fall into the fear that their simple way of life will end.”

Angel snorted, impressed with the plan, “People’s probably gonna die.”

Nightswan frowned, “Sadly, death is one of the only sure things in life. Sometimes you have to make sacrificial fires to make a bigger blaze. There’s not much doonium here, so I doubt the Empire will stay long. But if we play this right, we’ll get to it first, keep it from the Empire, and be gone before they arrive. If not, Thkye will inspire others to our cause.” He narrowed his eyes at Angel, “Get going. Remember, I want that woman unharmed. Now pardon me,” he turned over the knife in his hands. “I need to send this to an old friend.”

 

It had been a long time since Kya drove straight through the night like that. She only stopped to piss. It had been an empty drive through the plains only diverting their course to avoid the small pop-up storm Todo had mentioned. Her mind raced through the possibilities of what was happening.

If this was Nightswan, then she knew from Thrawn what the man was capable of. He had a huge smuggling ring that went to worlds for their resources to buy them out and sell elsewhere. He disrupted the worlds he visited and brought the Empire to their people. He caused rebellions and uprisings wherever he went.

Of course, she only knew one side of the story from Thrawn. He would be biased against this Nightswan because of his work. While taking a break from driving, Kya searched through her datapad for other sources about the man. Sure, Thyke got the Imperial Holonet like every planet in the Empire. But through Cad and his sources, she learned to tap into more independent news channels that would combat the Imperial propaganda.

Still, she didn’t find much about Nightswan other than he was a hero to some planets for helping them to arm themselves against the Empire. One planet also stated he saved their small businesses from being bought out by the local Imperial governments.

And that was about it. It wasn’t much to go on.

She laid her head back on the seat, her feet propped up at the dashboard as she talked to Todo, “So he bad to Empire but maybe be good to people.”

“I like him. Anyone who arms people is good in my book,” Todo chirped as his little hands steadied the steering wheel. “I’m all for more fighting no matter who it is.”

“Hmm,” she watched the stars above as they rode along. What would Thrawn do in this situation? While he grew heated speaking about his nemesis, he never directly said anything bad about the man. In fact, Thrawn’s eyes would glisten like he was excited to have a new challenger to test his skills. Kya even joked it sounded like Thrawn had a crush on the man.

And what if she was wrong and this was just a man who happened to go by Nightswan? She didn’t have proof that it was _him_. Alerting the Empire could possibly bring them to Thkye for no reason. It would be devastating to her home.

She wished she could call Cad to consult him. But who knows where in the galaxy he was right now.

Kya knew she needed to handle this on her own. She would at least call Thrawn and talk to him about what to do.

When she grew too tired to drive or ride anymore, she slept in the back seat while Todo drove along keeping them on a steady pace.

 

The sun was peeking over the horizon as they reached the main highway leading into the Jeankih, the Capital of Thkye. Half of the city was built into the plains while the suburbs creeped into the nearby jungle line that stretched for miles on the north side. Everything was made of concrete so not to catch fire from the storms. Like Pow Town, massive shields protected the city from the elements. The highway weaved between the industrial lightning glass farms that not only harvested the material but processed it to sell here and on nearby planets.

No building was taller than ten stories, many of them with bridges connecting them. She heard that even with the shields, water often ran off under the shields to flood the flat city. She could see that many of the buildings were steadied on stone stilts to keep the bottom floor from flooding.

She had never been here before, but was surprised how much it reminded her of her little town. There was a mix of people from all over the galaxy heading out to start their day as the sun rose higher in the morning. Even for a city, it seemed small and welcoming, like everyone knew each other.

It also wasn’t hard to find the government library since the communication tower was the tallest structure in the city. Probably used to gather data and broadcast news and entertainment all over the planet, it glistened like a silver tower nearly touching the top of the shields covering the city.

She found a place to park outside, got her datapad, and approached the building. Luckily, it was a public library and all she had to do was sign up for a pass to access the data. Kya picked one of her old pseudonyms from her bounty hunter days as she signed the document.

Once inside, Todo followed behind her as she descended down the stairs into a huge room with a wide lightning glass dome overhead. Shelves stretched for aisles full of datacubes, disks, and digital books. She smiled at the sight remembering her joke with Thrawn about starting her own library with her paper books. He would absolutely love this place.

They passed through the aisles happy there wasn’t anyone here this early in the morning other than a man and a woman shelving databooks. Taking a few minutes to note the layout of the building, exits, and where the two people were, she finally found a table in the back corner with a few computers.

Kya slid into the seat and nodded to Todo, “You up.”

He inserted his port into the computer drive. After a few moments, he nodded, “I have access to the communications center.”

“That was fast.”

“Cad got my processor upgraded with new tech from his last job.”

She scoffed at the idea of her brother working on _her_ droid without her permission. She would have to take a look at these so-called upgrades when she had more time.

Before she told him to continue, she paused a moment considering what she was about to do. Like she thought last night, what if she was wrong? What if this wasn’t Nightswan? She might completely ruin Thkye if the Empire came here. They would do to her home what they did to other worlds. She would put Cad in danger. If there were stormtroopers crawling around everywhere, her wanted brother would have more trouble hiding from them. What would this mean for Sven’s business or Mr. and Mrs. Saleem who kept a small store in her town? Or Tanal, her local bar keeper, who she knew was kind but would occasionally spew anti-Imperial sentiments? Could she really ruin their lives if she was wrong?

Would she really save anything if Nightswan was as dangerous as Thrawn said? Could she risk her home to possibly stop one man?

“Kya?” Todo waited for a command. “Should we continue?”

 

Thrawn stood on the bridge of the Thunder Wasp with Eli on his left and Commander Cheno on his right. Cyphar spun slowly below them as they watched the planet turn in the void of space. Eli had joked that he settled the dispute in record time, but he knew that Thrawn wanted to be with Kya.

The Chiss frowned watching the planet. While scorching the Cyphari fields, in hindsight, wasn’t ideal, Thrawn finished his job. There was no more dispute on Cyphar.

He knew a direction from High Command would eventually follow, since he had deployed unorthodox tactics. But that was not his concern at the moment.

No, his mind lingered on what had arrived for him while he was down on the planet.

“Commander Thrawn?” the communication officer looked up from her post. “I believe you are getting a call.”

Eli whistled, “Wow, High Command worked really fast this time.”

“It’s not from High Command,” her eyes flashed to her screen as she typed. After a few moments, her forehead furrowed in confusion. “It appears to be a weak signal from the Outer Rim. I can’t seem to find the location on any star charts.”

He turned to face her, “Any indication on who this caller is?”

“Their call sign is coming across as ‘Lightning Glass,’” she shook her head. “I’ve never heard of it.”

Thrawn felt Eli and Cheno’s eyes shift to him, both of them aware of who was contacting him. In Cheno’s case, he knew this mysterious lady friend of Thrawn’s worked with lightning glass because of what Galen had told him over drinks. He had asked if the glass cylinder on Thrawn’s desk had been from his lady. Thrawn never gave him a direct answer.

Keeping a cold demeanor, Thrawn commanded, “Put the call through to my office. Commander Cheno, if I may be dismissed with Ensign Vanto.”

“By all means.” His voice was tense watching his friend.

“With me,” Thrawn said quietly to Eli and walked calmly from the bridge. In the hallways, his pace picked up.

Eli hurried to keep up, “Is it Kya?”

“I am sure of it. No one else would use that call sign to contact me,” Thrawn said in a low voice noting the other officers and troopers around them.

They entered his office, and Thrawn took his seat behind his desk. Asking Eli to secure the channel, he finally pressed the button. A hologram of Kya’s image appeared in front of him, “This must be important for you to contact me like this.”

“No choice,” she whispered back. She must be in a public place to talk in such a low voice. He noted how tense her body was as she looked around for other people. Kya opened her mouth, but she noticed the young man just off of his shoulder, “Are you Eli?”

Eli grinned wide and leaned in closer, “Yeah! Hi! I’ve heard so much about you! Wow, she’s as pretty as you said, Thrawn.”

“Hi! Thanks for all care you give Thrawn! He need it!” Kya smiled too finally getting to meet her boyfriend’s best friend. “We gonna adopt you!”

“What?” Eli tilted his head.

“Kya,” Thrawn chided gently, but his tone was hard. “What has happened? I received your message an hour ago about someone looking for me.”

Her face became serious, “Sven come to me saying a man look for a Pantoran in town. He don’t tell me what he look like. Yesterday, a man come to my shop to look at items. Went by the name Aves Nott. He had patch on his jacket of black bird holding a pickaxe. He say it his work symbol, Nightswan.”

Eli’s eyes widened, “Nightswan?”

Thrawn narrowed his eyes at the words. They confirmed his fears. Opening the drawer, he reached into the desk and pulled out a small package wrapped in thick leather cloth. She gasped recognizing it as Thrawn unwrapped it. It was the knife she sold yesterday. He held it up, “This arrived for me while I was on Cyphar. It had been shipped via expedited Imperial mail with an image of a blackbird. I know your work and your mark.”

Eli had already snatched up a datapad and searched it “There’s no Imperial records of an Aves Nott.”

“It is a fake name,” Thrawn watched Kya in the image. “He is getting bolder by giving you a name at all.”

Eli shook his head, “Why would Nightswan go to your girlfriend’s shop and send you something from it?”

“To set a trap,” Thrawn set the blade to the side. “He is expecting me to act either rashly or to hesitate because of Kya. This is sloppy work for him, but a dangerous move nonetheless. He wishes to send me a message, but I do not have all of the information. I am not aware of anything he would want on Thyke. While lightning glass is a strong material, it would not be valuable for Imperial ships and a costly-”

“Sven tell me they find doonium on Thyke,” Kya said quietly, her tone tense.

Thrawn snapped his eyes to her, “When?”

“Last week. They want to keep it from Empire, sell it at Anoth. It not a lot. Just one vein.”

Thrawn sat back in his chair and steepled his finger in front of his face. He had to consider all of the factors. More than likely, Nightswan heard about the doonium which is why he came to Thkye. He wished to purchase it and keep the Empire from possessing it. Nightswan must have discovered, possibly through seedy people like Conrad’s connection and the bounty hunter incident, that Thrawn frequented the planet. There was no other reason he would have asked about a Pantoran in Kya’s town.

Only he must have discovered that he was often with Kya. The people in her city knew about their relationship. Their friendliness would be his bane. Nightswan was now aware that Thrawn had a weakness and had already targeted her.

He would also know that Thyke wished to remain hidden. The planet went to great strides to keep their way of life and home secret from the Empire. It would place Thrawn in a predicament whether or not to honor the people’s wishes. If Thrawn hesitated coming to stop him, it would give Nightswan time to mine the doonium, escape with it, warn the people of the Empire’s arrival, and possibly stoke their anti-Imperial sentiments. Thrawn learned that Kya was not the only person on Thyke who did not appreciate his employer. Many people moved to the planet to escape the Empire’s reign. If Nightswan made the correct moves and Thrawn miscalculated, Nightswan could easily create a rebel cell on the planet that was not known in any Imperial star charts.

Thrawn wondered if Nightswan somehow knew Thrawn went to great lengths to hide Thyke from the Empire as well. This could give High Command a reason to court-marshall him if they discovered this too.

Eli sat on the edge of the desk, “He’ll be like that for a while.”

“I know,” she smiled to him. “Good to meet you.”

“You too,” his chest swelled a bit. She really was as pretty as Thrawn said she was. Though, Thrawn said she had short hair on their first meeting. It looked like Kya had let it grow in the last year. Though it was pulled back out of her face with a headband, it looked to be about at her chin. “It’s been a bit of a challenge to hide you from the rest of the crew.”

“Thrawn say he stoke rumor you two together,” Kya giggled.

Eli rolled his eyes, “Yeah, thanks for that. It was bad enough before.”

She smirked, “I’m jealous. You be with him all the time.”

“I promise it’s not as glamorous as it sounds.”

Kya winked, “You don’t see his nice dick and butt.”

“Okay! That’s enough!” Eli stood up and held out his hands. But he noticed something-- no! Someone coming up in the hologram behind Kya.

Thrawn saw it too, “Behind-!”

 

Kya saw the man in the reflection of the screen. Todo was on a sort of standby, his entire processor focused on the communication and keeping it secured. She snapped her hand for her blaster as Thrawn cried out.

The man snagged his arms under hers wrenching her up out of her seat. The chair clattered to the floor. Shoving her down on the desk and pressing her face into the wood, Angel grinned at Thrawn’s image, “Hey, Asshole. It’s been awhile.”

 


	19. The Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Captured by the Cyphari, Cass and Sian must find a way out of jail
> 
> -Angel and Kya face off while Thrawn can't do anything to stop the pirate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Song of the chapter at the end.

_I snapped awake and then I cringed as my back spasmed. Probably a residual effect from being shocked by the Cyphari staves. Trying to ignore the clenching pain in my muscles, my eyes flicked around the room. Sian and I were in a cell together, a small bit of light coming from the moon and fires outside the window. The door had a barred opening which also added some luminescence from the next room. I laid on the only bunk in the room. A small sink and toilet were in the corner. The toilet was thinner and sat quite high off the ground, almost to my hips, to compensate for the Cyphari bodies._

_“You’re awake,” Sian said softly in Cheunh._

_I swung my legs over the side of the bunk, now seeing it was longer than for a humanoid like me, “How long was I out?”_

_“I calculate that I was unconscious for possibly twenty minutes; you were forty-five.” Sian was at the window watching whatever was happening outside. His body was still just as tense as it was earlier._

_I didn’t blame him. For the second time on our journey, we were imprisoned. Once again, I felt like such an ass for getting him into this predicament.  And this time it didn’t look like we would have a helpful senator to get us out of here._

_He shook his head, “I never understood why some creatures don’t separate prisoners. It is only acceptable to keep them together if there is not enough space in prison to separate them.”_

_“Why does that matter?” I held my head, which still pulsed from the electro staff._

_“Because we can devise our plan to escape. They do not know Cheunh and cannot understand us. Though Cass, I must say,” he turned to me. His eyes were glowing, and I never had seen the gentle and laughing Sian look so angry, “From now on, we will better plan our trips and take time to account for all factors. We knew from your Father’s journal that he upset their past leader. We will not rush into any more situations.” He strode forward and stood over me, “I was willing to let you lead not only because you were familiar with this part of the galaxy but also because I thought it would be good practice for you.”_

_“I understand. I am so sorry,” I rubbed the back of my neck, unable to meet his gaze._

_But then, something he said tweaked my attention and I asked, “Wait… Good practice for what?”_

_It was his turn to look away. His annoyance got the best of his Chiss logic, “That is a discussion for another time, and one that Thrass and Aleen should have with you.”_

_“Well now I want to know! Sian, come on!”_

_“We do have the more pressing matter that the people in this world wish us dead and are preparing a stake outside to, from the looks of it, burn us alive in the name of some kind of religion.”_

_“And we’ll be clever and get out of it,” I took his hand. “What am I being prepared for?”_

_Sian took his hand back, “No. It will take more than simply being clever. There is a high probability of combat. We will talk about it once we are safe.”_

_I sighed and got to my feet, “Alright. What do we got?”_

_Satisfied, he motioned to the window, “The Cyphari are focused on building their pyres for us outside. The village, while it appears to be their capital, is not very populated. I would suspect this is more of a business center opposed to a residential location.”_

_“So the huts we saw might be like shops and store fronts?”_

_“I am fairly certain. I have seen Cyphari natives passing into the woods along several roads. There is also another road stretching towards their crops. I would assume that is where they must live if this is a place of business.”_

_I went to the door, “If they really want to make a show of our deaths, they will more than likely wait until they can gather as many people to witness it, possibly broadcast it to the rest of the planet as a show of strength. I would assume that will give us a window of a few hours to escape.” I studied the metal door in front of me for flaws before looking outside down the hallway._

_The jail had what looked like two other cells and a short hallway leading to what appeared to be an open area. I couldn’t see all of the room, but light streamed from it and I could hear two Cyphari laughing. The front was possibly an office area or a similar place to process prisoners._

_“It doesn’t look heavily guarded,” I whispered back at him._

_“And?”_

_I looked to him. He watched me, waiting for me to continue, like he wanted me to find a conclusion. Jeez, if this was what Eli felt like working with my dad, it sucked. I thought a moment, “Then we could overpower them and sneak out under the cover of darkness.”_

_We assessed the room and noted the rafters in the ceiling. I smiled, “I got a plan. Something Mom and Uncle Cad told me about from their bounty hunter days.”_

 

_Once Sian was in position, I frantically banged on the door and screamed in Basic, “Help! Please help! Something is wrong with my friend!”_

_The two guards got to their feet and hurried to the door. The first one, a male, barked in Basic, “Quiet!”_

_“No, no, no, no, no! He’s not breathing!” I pointed to the corner by the door, a vantage point they couldn’t see. “Please! Do something!”_

_The second one, a woman, whispered, “Chief Mato wants them alive for the ceremony.”_

_Man-guard rolled his wide eyes and snipped at me, “Back up from the door! Hands out where we can see them!”_

_I stepped back, giving them plenty of room._

_They swung the door open wide and the male came in. Sian, poised in the rafters, dropped down and landed on top of him._

_I sprinted forward and hopped over the two of them. The female guard didn’t have time to respond as I tackled her out into the hall and into the far wall. Ripping the staff from her hands, I had no idea how to turn it on._

_“Sorry!” was my battle cry as I smacked her in the head and knocked her out._

_Whirling around, I saw Sian held the guard in a Shoor’tuun’rahn hold, a Chiss technique to ease the enemy into unconsciousness. Only, the Cyphari was taller and possessed limbs with longer reach than the Chiss soldiers Sian had trained with in basic military camp. Man-guard reached behind him slapping at Sian who was losing his hold._

_Turning over the staff in my hands, it looked like a lot of things I watched Mom tinker on over the years. Following the power source to the activation panel on the side, I mashed the buttons. It crackled on and I rushed in._

_Sian spotted me, releasing the guard to not get caught in the current._

_Man-guard didn’t make much noise as I jabbed him over and over with it. I probably got him more than I needed to. It had been a bad night._

_Once I knew he was out cold, I turned to see Sian dragging the female guard into the room. He laid her carefully on the floor, “Let’s get going.”_

_“One more thing,” I took the comm off of my guard and pointed to the other, “So they can’t call for help. Maybe we could hear where the other guards are positioned.”_

_“Very good, Cass. That is impressive.” Sian found the comm on his officer._

_I rolled my eyes, leading him from the cell and shutting the door. Punching in the lock, I grumbled, “I’d rather you not make it sound like I’m still in school and you’re Aleen testing me.”_

_“How else should I sound?” he asked following me down the hallway._

_We found our belongings in the office area, both holstering our blasters on our hips. I took a moment to listen in on the comms, but the guards spoke in their native tongue which didn’t help us._

_But maybe…_

_I slid behind the desk to key up the communication transponder. Sian, keeping lookout at the door, asked, “What are you doing?”_

_I didn’t answer as I adjusted the frequency to a more familiar channel. Hitting the button, I whispered into the comm, “Uncle Cad?”_

_“Kid!” his voice crackled over the speaker. “You okay? I saw you tried to call me.”_

_“Not really-”_

_“You got captured again! If you weren’t my nephew, I’d shoot you!”_

_“Where are you?”_

_“Above the Cyphari village cloaked in the clouds,” he said warily. “Looks like they’re setting up some kind of party, and I’m assuming you’re the guests of honor. The place is ray shielded all around, so I can’t land in the town.”_

_Sian hissed, “There are guards approaching. Thirty-seven seconds before they get to the door.”_

_I turned to the comm, “You have the best vantage point. Where should we go?”_

_Cad paused a moment before answering, “There’s a field south of town where I can land the ship. There’s several Cyphari on the road, looks like twenty of them. They’re going away from the field into the trees.”_

_“Twenty-three seconds,” Sian warned._

_“Back door. Let’s go,” I took the comm with me, and we dashed through the hallways. “We’ll call when we’re close, Uncle.”_

_“Got it,” he said and cut the link._

_Finding the back door, Sian and I checked to make sure the coast was clear and dashed out into the night._

 

_It wasn’t long, maybe two minutes, before the alarm was raised. At least by then, we had dashed from building to building and almost made it to the trees. While I couldn’t see in ultraviolet and lowlights like most Chiss, Sian could and led the way through the darkness. Just as we reached the ray shielded fence, flood lights flared up illuminating the entire town. We dashed through the fence into the cover of the woods as voices of the Cyphari cried out our escape._

_We found the road, but didn’t dare run on it, as we followed it south through the woods towards the fields. We heard behind us the guards searching and coming closer. As we reached the tree line to the plains, I signaled for Uncle Cad._

_Moments later, his freighter dropped its cloaking cover and landed about fifty meters from us. Cad opened the back hatch and appeared on the loading ramp with his blaster ready. I knew the Cyphari would see it and would flood this way._

_We sprinted for the ship as hard as we could._

_Moments later, I heard the war cry of the Cyphari dashing after us._

_Gods, they were fast, but we had the head start. Uncle Cad provided cover fire deterring any who would get too close as their own blaster bolts whizzed close to our heads._

_I glanced over my shoulder and saw him: the lead guard that brought us before Chief Mato, the one that was possibly Force sensitive._

_He made a mighty leap, higher and further than a normal Cyphari could jump. He vanished momentarily in the darkness of the night sky until he landed directly on top of Sian. His weight squashed my friend face-first into the ground, wind knocked out of him. The guard drew a knife from his belt and held it high over Sian’s head._

_And blaster fire rang out._

_A hole appeared in the guard’s chest, his wide eyes frozen at the high moon above him. Smoke billowed from his body as he toppled over from Sian into the grass._

_The blaster shot wasn’t from Uncle Cad._

_It was from me._

_I was cold, looking at the body before me. My fingers trembled, my own eyes as wide as his dead ones as the light passed from him. I didn’t register Sian grabbing me. I didn’t quite hear Uncle Cad barking orders as we clambered onto the ship. I felt like I was falling as the ship took off, stealing us away from the Cyphari and their revenge. We were safe, but I didn’t feel like it mattered at the moment._

_To this day, I never learned the guard’s name. I feel like a coward to admit that I don’t want to know. I have learned that Cyphari only have Force sensitives born about every one hundred years or so._

_And I murdered him._

_-Cass Kiyanu-Nuruodo_

 

Thrawn watched the grinning hologram of Angel shove Kya down on the desk and press her face into the wood.

“Hey, Asshole. It’s been awhile,” Angel growled.

“Angel,” Thrawn couldn’t hide the slight hiss in his throat seeing the man holding Kya like that. “It _has_ been awhile. I am curious what you are doing on Thkye.”

“A little bit of this and that,” Angel grunted as Kya struggled against him.

“I suppose this is a message for me, then, from your employer,” Thrawn said coolly. He could see out of the corner of his eye how tense Eli was. Thrawn held up a hand to act aloof. “But I do believe you are underestimating many things in this moment.”

“No message other than hello. We don’t want anything to do with you,” Angel smirked, a gap in his teeth. It appeared he had lost one since their last meeting.

“I see,” Thrawn nodded. “Go ahead then.”

 

Angel frowned as the woman under him slowed her struggles. Go ahead? Angel eyed the Chiss cautiously, “What does that mean?”

Thrawn smirked in the hologram, “Oh. My apologies. I was not speaking to you. I am finished with you, and my associate keeps a knife in her boot.”

Snagging the hilt in the top of her boot, Kya twisted her arm and stabbed Angel in the top of his hand, pinning him to the desk.

A holler of hot, intense pain bellowed out of him breaking the silence of the library. Free for the moment, Kya grabbed her blaster and pointed to her assailant-

“Kya, he may be more use to me alive,” Thrawn quickly said.

She hesitated. Maybe Thrawn didn’t need him. Maybe he didn’t want her to kill someone like she used to. So instead, she smacked Todo on the head, “Wake up! Put them on my comm and let’s go!”

Todo’s eyes fluttered as he transferred Thrawn’s message to her holocom. He popped out of the port just as Angel yanked the knife from his hand, actually seeing and processing there was an attacker there, “Ahh! What happened!”

“Go, Todo!” Kya snatched up her bag and sprinted toward the door, shoving past the librarians hurrying to see what all the fuss was about.

“Uhhh, bye!” Todo zoomed after her.

“Kya,” Thrawn said through the hologram. “Do not let them capture you. They will use you as bait.”

“I know!” she hopped up the stairs two at a time into the welcoming area.

Then, she spotted them. Three more guys who looked just as skeevy as Angel were coming up to the front door. Happy she had scoped out the bottom floor of the building when she arrived, Kya turned and ran for a stairwell leading up to the second story. On the landing, the hallway split in two directions. “Todo! Go to speeder and use it to track.”

“But I’m supposed to protect you! Cad said-!” he waved his little arms up and down.

“Can’t help me if you captured too!”

Thrawn’s image added, “I will come to Thyke. Eli, tell Commander Cheno-”

Eli held up his datapad in the hologram, “Already got him prepping the hyperdrive, sir.”

“Very good,” Thrawn looked back to them, “Todo, you can notify me of her location if those circumstances occur, but Kya don’t-”

“Get captured. I know!” she turned and sprinted up the next flight of stairs to the third floor, hearing the men hurrying up behind her.

“Good luck!” Todo flew into an empty office to hide. The men passed him, and he sighed, “Stupid organics…”

 

Kya ran as hard as she could until she found a door to the roof. Shoving it open set off a security alarm. That could either be good or bad for her. Local police could protect her or get killed in the process. Shutting the roof door, she whipped out her blaster and shot off the handle. That would buy her a little time.

She trotted across the roof working her way around the lightning glass dome. Slowing her pace to catch her breath, she asked Thrawn, “What’s the plan?”

“Do you have any more information about Nightswan?”

“They be at Pow Town. That where doonium is.”

“Then that is where we will set course, Eli. Southern hemisphere, quadrant four, and I will give you specific coordinates closer to our arrival.”

Eli’s hologram looked to Thrawn, “Pow Town?”

“It’s real name is Pahtahn, but because it is constantly struck by lightning and storms, it earned the name ‘Pow Town,’” Thrawn explained.

“Honey, no time for lesson,” Kya got to the edge of the roof. There wasn’t any easy way down. Five stories were too high for her to successfully jump to the street. No fire escapes or drain pipes. The closest building was too far for her to make it across the alley. “Bah! Should always bring rocket boots!”

“Rocket boots?” Thrawn smirked.

“Cad use them in bounty hunting. I used to. He got me some-” She gasped hearing the door bang open. Kya hurried back to the dome and crouched down for cover, blaster poised for a fight. The three men from below came out onto the roof, but Angel wasn’t with them. They emerged cautiously and spread out looking for her. Luckily, the glass dome was slightly tinted allowing her to hide.

Looking down at Thrawn’s image, she smiled, “Love you.”

“I love you too. I am coming,” he held her gaze. But there was an odd tenseness to his voice. It was a tone he had never used with her before. “I promise.”

“Yeah, we’ll save you,” Eli chirped up. “Hold tight.”

Kya strapped down her bag to her body. The men had yet to spot her through the glass on the dome.  She had just enough time to form a plan and smirked to Thrawn, “You and Eli yell. Ten seconds,” and she set down the holocom. “Bye, boys.”

The dome had a steep slope, but it wasn’t impossible with enough determination. The lightning glass would be more than enough to hold her weight. She put her blaster in the holster long enough to use her palms and boots to scamper up the side of the dome. As she reached the top, ten seconds later, she heard Thrawn and Eli shouting on her comm and her pursuers hurrying around to where she just was.

As she slid down the other side and landed on her feet, she knew they would realize they had been tricked. Kya dashed back inside the building and hustled down the stairs again. She hopped railings to get down faster.

She really needed to work out more. She was well out of practice for this kind of activity from her bounty hunting days. Even though she had learned Chiss fighting and strength exercises from Thrawn, both enjoying sparing during their visits, it might just kill her this time for not doing more cardio with him. She preferred watching him jog in the plains or in the jungle around her house opposed to joining him. Watching him work out had become her favorite pastime. She mentally noted if she lived through this, she needed to go running once in a while.

Down on the second floor, her boot squealed to a sharp halt seeing her attacker come up the stairs. Angel reached the landing, glaring her down with a dangerous look in his eyes. His injured hand was wrapped in a woman’s blouse as fresh blood was on his own shirt. Her knife in his hand, Kya realized he might have injured or killed the librarians.

No, she told herself. He _did_.

As she drew her blaster, he threw the knife with deadly precision. Kya dropped to the floor to get out of the way as it nicked by her hair. As she rolled up to her feet, Angel slammed into her, grabbing the wrist of her hand that held the blaster.

He twisted it out of her hand; she smirked and continued turning with the momentum sliding behind pulling his own arm back. Like the Chiss she learned from, she quickly jackknifed his hand and snapped several fingers.

Close quarters in the hallway, Angel screamed and pushed against the wall with his feet. Shoved back, he slammed backwards into her, knocking her into the opposite wall. Kya gasped, released him. Angel toppled forward and turned.

Now with two injured hands, he had murder in his eyes.

So did she. Kya wouldn’t let the two librarians die in vain. She certainly wouldn’t let some pirate best her. Crouching low in the zeahm’bah’whatever crouch Thrawn taught her for a moment like this, she would show this asshole how a ten-year-old Chiss learned to fight in school.

The two sized each other up in the tight hallway, the alarm still blaring around them.

Angel smirked, “I kill little girls like you for fun.”

“I used to murder pirates at parties,” she stepped back.

He stepped forward, “Yeah, boss looked you up. Cad Bane’s little non-sister. Both of your blue freaks is how we found you.” Angel stepped forward. Kya held her ground, waiting. Angel continued, “Word got out in the underworld Cad set up on Thyke. Slicers found out Thrawn let him go from prison and frequented the planet. It wasn’t hard to track you down after that. Surprise the Empire didn’t figure you out.”

“Empire is stupid,” she smirked.

He chuckled, “We agree on something.”

Angel sprang first rushing at her.

_This Chiss tactic should be easier for you to master than the others. You are below the average height of women. Not by much, but enough to be effective._

_Thanks, honey?_

_It can be used to your advantage, Kya. Many men will be taller. Their center of gravity higher than yours. With the right leverage-_

Kya squatted low as Angel reached her, her legs bending to sharp right angles. His entire upper body above her, she hoisted one arm between his legs, the other shagged his jacket. With all her strength, Kya used his momentum and tossed him over her head behind her.

She heard Angel topple to the ground but didn’t wait to see. She dashed towards the stairs again to escape-

Light caught her eye. Too late to dodge, and she felt the stun blast strike her. Kya sprawled across the floor as she quickly lost consciousness. The last thing she remembered seeing was Angel’s men holding her comm from the roof, and Thrawn’s angry image staring down at her.

 

Angel laid on the floor several moments, air knocked out of him and disoriented. It was when one of his men came into view that he finally pushed himself up.

Good. The bitch was finally down. He had to admit he underestimated her, but it didn’t matter anymore.

“Angel,” Thrawn’s face in the hologram seemed impassive, but his eyes betrayed him with cold fury glowed. “If harm befalls her, I will show you _no_ mercy.”

Angel snorted, taking the comm, “That doesn’t sound very nice from our benevolent Imperial leaders.”

“There will be no Empire. It will be me and you. That is a promise, and I do _not_ make _idle_ promises.”

“Then you better hurry. I don’t care how much Boss wants her alive: after today, I’ll kill her myself,” Angel dropped the comm and smashed it with his boot.

 

Thrawn stalked onto the bridge of the Chimera like an ice storm. Eli followed, quickly descending the crew pit stairs into his post, ready to go.

Turning at the intrusion, Commander Cheno inhaled sharply. For the first time since knowing him, Thrawn truly did look like an alien. The calm demeanor had vanished leaving nothing but a monster ready for war. Vanto had shared with some of the officers one drunken night the stories he grew up with about the Chiss. He even admitted some gave him nightmares once. And as Thrawn took the center of the room, Cheno could understand where those nightmares came from.

The Chiss’ voice was sharp through the silence, “We have received intel that the smuggler and rebel Nightswan has taken a base on an unknown planet. Ensign Vanto will provide the coordinates. Set a course. Prepare for ground and aerial assault.”

The bridge called out their acknowledgement and the Chimera began to shift away from Cyphar to its new course.

Thrawn stepped up to the viewport watching Cyphar move away. Cad’s words played in his mind:

 _Get someone else to do it_.

Thrawn should have. He should have sent Cheno to handle the events on Cyphar. It wasn’t a difficult situation, and Eli and Cheno could have handled it together. If he had only left for the weekend like planned, perhaps Kya wouldn’t have been in danger. He would have been there to help stop Angel, to warn them against Nightswan.

Perhaps he would have been able to put more thought into the Cyphar incident if Kya had not clouded his thoughts. He had wished to end it quickly to be with her.

Two fears...

He had had two fears since entering his relationship with Kya. One, the Empire or his enemies discovering her. Two, their relationship distracting him from his mission, his _true_ mission for the Chiss.

Cyphar could possibly be a setback. Of course Kya did not know why he truly came to the Empire. He fed her the exile story as he did everyone else. But if he was court-martialed over Cyphar, it would make his duty to the Chiss that much more difficult.

He could only blame himself. He did not mean to fall in love. He did not mean to let his emotions get the best of his mind, clouding his judgement. And now, it was Kya caught in the crossfire. He knew she was a capable fighter, but she was now captured and outnumbered. More than likely, she would find a way to escape and contact him. She was not and would never again be someone else’s victim if she could help it.

But now as the stars stretched across his view into the whirling blues of hyperspace, he made her exactly into that:

She was a victim of his machinations, and she was in danger of losing her life.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kya!”

“Kya, dear, are you okay?”

“Give her room to breathe! Humans…”

Kya’s eyes fluttered open as her head throbbed. Above her were the worried faces of Sven, Mrs. Saleem, and Tanal. She could tell from the ceiling she wasn’t in the capital’s library anymore.

“What happened?” she pushed herself up taking in the surroundings. There were about twenty people from her town in a factory warehouse. But with only floodlights overhead to break up the darkness and no windows, she realized they had to be underground. There were workers also pacing nervously; it looked like they were captured too. The nearby crates read “Pahtahn Glass Company.” They were in Pow Town, probably in or near one of the mines.

Tanal huffed, stroking his beard, “Those guys showed up at my bar when we were all watching the game. They rounded up everyone there, shoved us into the back of a truck, and brought us here. Heard some of them say they were looking for more people in town.”

Mrs. Saleem fiddled with her handkerchief. Little sniffles erupted from her, “What if they find my Eustice? He’s away on business, but he’s supposed to come home tonight.”

Kya steadied her hand, “They won’t. I won’t let that happen. Sven!”

“Yes ma’am,” the Togrutan smirked, his lekku sliding off his shoulder. “What can I do for you?”

Kya got to her feet and looked around, “We get communication out. Help is coming.”

“From who?” Tanal helped Mrs. Saleem up. “All our traders are out on routines. Only the shop people were in town today.”

This was it. The moment she needed to decide. The people here and their safety were far more important than anything else.

Facing them, Kya said carefully, “Look, I don’t like it. I want him leaving it. But Thrawn is coming. He comes now to save us.”

Mrs. Saleem’s wrinkled face scrunched in confusion, “Your… boyfriend?”

Sven smirked, having put it together a few weeks ago, “He’s with the Empire, isn’t he?”

“Yes,” Kya said quietly. “He a commander.”

Red seeped into Tanal’s cheeks and he hissed, “You brought an Imperial into _my_ bar?” Then the fear set in, “I told him how much I hated them…”

Kya held up a hand, “He know Thyke want to be hidden. He go to lots of lengths to hide it. He also know that people here hate Empire. He never report it.”

“I always liked that boy,” Mrs. Saleem mused. “Does he know we’re here?”

“He know I’m here, not you. He need to know ‘bout you to plan fight carefully. Sven, I need distraction.” Kya tossed her head towards the wall. “You distract, I get in those vents, find communication room, call Thrawn, we get rescued.”

Sven smirked, “Causing distractions is what I do best. I did not get the title of best dressed trader on Thyke without causing a stir in the hearts of humans and aliens alike.”

“You armed?”

Sven flexed his arms, “With these guns, I’m always-”

“Sven.”

“They took our weapons,” Sven rubbed the back of his head where his missing lekku once was. “But my crew has a routine for times like this after a couple black market deals went south. We got you covered.”

“I would have the old lady pretend to faint and call for help,” a male voice added.

Kya turned and glared down Nightswan and Angel as they approached. Angel’s hand she stabbed was patched up while the other with the broken fingers was splinted up. She pointed at him, “Nott, you rat bastard! If that’s your name.”

“It’s not,” Nightswan smiled to her. “Our guest of honor is finally awake, and just like your boyfriend, already planning on ways to get in my way. It is wonderful to actually meet you, Kya. You must be a hell of a woman to not only seduce that Chiss but to best Angel like you did.”

She gritted her teeth, “Thrawn is coming. He stop you.”

“I want him to come. I made sure you called him.” Nightswan looked around the room letting that sink in. “Thyke is a peaceful planet, one that hid from both the Republic and the Empire. It’s the charm of not having that government oversight ruining its culture. Which is why it is a wonderful staging ground for my plans. My men are extracting the last of the doonium now. I will either get away with it, and Thrawn will be forced to reveal Thyke to his crew as he arrives late. Or he will arrive to stop me, and his crew will still know about your planet. Either way, this planet is about to be revealed to the galaxy. If you join me, I can help you prepare for them. I can help you fight them. Thyke will be a spark for the powder keg of the Rebellion.”

Tanal stepped in front of Mrs. Saleem, “We don’t want you here just as much as we don’t want the Empire. That’s _our_ doonium for _our_ people.”

“No.” Nightswan shook his finger at him, “We will make sure you are reimbursed. There are things far more dangerous out there than you know. It must be done. Now,” he waved his hand, “It seems our guest of honor is trying to start trouble. Angel, please have your men escort Kya to a holding cell.”

“Gladly,” Angel strode forward with his three goons from the library.

Sven snatched Kya’s arm and yanked her behind him, turning his back to Angel, “Run!”

Pulling out his blaster, Angel slammed the grip as hard as he could into the top of Sven’s neck.

They all heard it. The sickening crack as the metal connected with bone. Where his back lekku should of been, the one he lost in the Clone Wars fighting B1 Battle Droids to try and save his family, there was no protection for his neck.

Sven crumpled to the ground and everyone froze.

Then, Mrs. Saleem screamed. Tanal wrapped his arms around her to pull her away.

Kya dropped to her knees pulling her friend into her lap, “Sven! No, no no no, no! Sven, stay with me. Sven!”

He was still warm, but she knew that look. It had been instant and quick. His eyes distant and wide like he was finally seeing his wife and daughter for the first time in forever. But for those still living, Sven was gone.

Kya screamed his name as Nightswan’s men grabbed both of her arms and yanked her to her feet. Sven’s friends, George and Acuña, cried out and rushed the men. People from her town had their fear and confusion bubble into anger. Because everyone knew Sven, his smile, his hard work, and kindness. He was, in fact, the best trader in town.

Chaos broke out as the smugglers and pirate moved in to settled the crowd.

Kya whipped around to Nightswan as she struggled against her captors. His face was cold, looking at Sven’s body like a moment wasted. Thrawn said he hated killing people.

Kya couldn’t care less about Nightswan’s damn morals, “You better hope Thrawn find you first ‘cause I kill you if he don’t.”

“Take her away,” Nightswan didn’t look at her, glaring at Angel. This is exactly the reason why he should have hired someone else.

The deed was done. Thrawn was coming. There was much to prepare for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter: "Dancing in the Sky" by Dani & Lizzy  
> For Sven... Thanks for making me laugh when I wrote you

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Valkyrie Strike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479569) by [Calipsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calipsan/pseuds/Calipsan), [chaosLydia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosLydia/pseuds/chaosLydia)




End file.
